Der abgetrennte Zopf
by Falk84
Summary: Eine Lüge hat mein Leben verändert. So sehr... dass es mehr Auswirkungen hat, als zunächst geplant. Diese Lüge schlägt nun Wellen und betrifft nicht nur mehr mich, sondern auch den Menschen, den ich damit beschützen wollte. Altair... bitte vergib mir!
1. Prolog

Prolog

Der abgetrennte Zopf

„Jerusalem"

Es war bereits warm an diesen Tag bevor auch nur die Sonne im Osten aufging.

Allein die Andeutung ihrer Strahlen ließen die Luft in den Straßen flimmern.

Es war Hochsommer und es war normal, dass die Nacht kaum abkühlte und die Tage unerträglich heiß waren.

Ich erinnere mich, als sei der Gedanke daran nur wenige Minuten, statt Jahre, alt.

Es war einer dieser heißen Tage gewesen, als mein Vater mich beinahe tot prügelte und auf die Straße warf... mich von seiner Familie verbannte.

Mein Verlobter, ein entfernter Cousin aus Damaskus, hatte die Verlobung gelöst, dass versprochene Geld für mich war ausgeblieben und meine arme Familie beschloss, dass es nicht noch ein hungriges Maul stopfen konnte. Die Wahl fiel natürlich auf mich, das Mädchen, dass kein Mann ehelichen wollte.

Mein Vater sagte, es läge an meinem Blick, er würde allen Männern Angst machen und ich wäre hässlich und ungezogen.

Was waren das für Männer in einer Zeit, wo man sie nur ansehen musste, um ihnen derart Angst ein zu jagen?

Zu diesem Tag begann mein Elend in den Armenvierteln von Jerusalem.

Doch das war nichts im Vergleich, zu dem was mir noch bevorstand.

Die ersten Tage vergingen. Ich fand weder Nahrung, noch gelang es mir von den Edelherren ein wenig Geld zu erbetteln.

Doch das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf und ich stieß mit der Stadtwache zusammen, der mir wütend ins Gesicht schlug. Der Schlag war so heftig, dass ich zu Boden fiel und die Waren einen Töpfers noch zertrümmerte.

„DIEB!"

Sie standen zu dritt um mich herum, stießen mich, schlugen mir in mein Gesicht und verpassten mir Tritte.

Die sadistische Freude stand ihnen in ihre Gesichter geschrieben.  
„Du Hure, wie kannst du es wagen auch noch in meinem Beisein zu stehlen!"

Einer der Wachen spie mir ins Gesicht.

Ich sank zu Boden und schluchzte. Ich war mir sicher, dass Gott mir nun ein Ende bescherte. Unrühmlich, unausweichlich.

Das Geräusch eines gezogenen Schwertes ließ meine Befürchtungen schreckliche Sicherheit werden und meine letzte Hoffnung, wo auch immer sie in diesem Zeitpunkt war, verschwand.  
Mein Leben, so kurz es auch gewesen sein mag, ging nun vorüber und... ich wartete darauf, geduldig und still, wie das trockene Land auf den Regen wartete.

Ich sah hinauf in das unendliche Blau das Himmels, wartete darauf, dass die stählerne Klinge meinen Körper töten würde... doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Wie im Zeitraffer fiel eine Wache vor mir zu Boden. Aus seinem Hals sickerte Blut und plötzlich verdeckte eine weiße Robe meine Sicht.

Über der toten Wache kniete... ein Gelehrter?

Ein bewaffneter Gelehrter? Um mich herum wurde geschrien und ein Kampf entbrannte zwischen den scheinbaren Gelehrten und den übrigen Wachen. Einer nach dem anderen fiel tot zu Boden und die Welt wurde um mich herum still und ich fühlte wie Taubheit sich in meine Extremitäten niederschlug und mich an Ort und Stelle festbannte.

Die Angst hinderte mich daran mich selbst zu retten und zu flüchten.  
Dies war vielleicht der letzte Moment gewesen, der mich vor alle dem, was nun vor mir liegen würde, bewahrt hätte. Doch das Schicksal schlug nun an dieser Stelle zu und mein Leben nahm eine Wendung, drastischer als sich jemand je vorstellen konnte.

Der letzte dieser Unholde sprang auf mich zu und umfasste meinen dicken Haarzopf.

Geistesgegenwärtig schrie ich auf, sprang auf die Füße und wollte weg rennen, doch mein Zopf hinderte mich daran.

Trotz des Schmerzes zerrte ich an den Haaren um mich zu befreien und dann hörte ich dieses Geräusch und der Widerstand löste sich. Ich knallte erneut zu Boden.

Das Geräusch hatte mich an eine Schere erinnert, die Haare zerschnitt.

Ich sah zu der Wache auf, die meine langen Zopf verdutzt in der Hand hielt. Er hatte mir den Zopf abgeschnitten... oder? Ich griff sofort an meinen Hinterkopf und fühlte nun die kurzen Haarsträhnen durch meine Finger gleiten. Dort hinten war nun nichts mehr und kühle Luft streifte nun die entblößte Haut meines Nackens.

Noch im selben Moment als ich mein Blick erneut auf die Wache richtete, fiel dieser tot zu Boden. Niedergestochen von einem wohl gezielten Wurfmesser.

Ich achtete nicht auf das Geschrei um mich herum. Die Wachen waren tot, die Gefahr gebannt.  
Zumindest dachte ich das.

Doch ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt.

Man packte mich am Arm und zog mich mit einem heftigen und groben Ruck auf die Füße.

Der scheinbare Gelehrte zerrte mich nun hinter sich her. Er sah mich nicht an sondern ging lediglich voraus und umfasste meinen Arm so fest, dass sein Griff blaue Flecken hinterließ.

„Wo... wo bringt Ihr mich hin?" fragte ich, doch ich erhielt keine Antwort.

Er zog mich in die dunklen Gassen, stieß einen heran taumelnden Betrunkenen zur Seite und zog mich in eine kleine Nische.  
„Herr?" fragte ich noch einmal und er wirbelte sofort herum und schlug mir schallend ins Gesicht.

„Du sprichst nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, Weib! Kletter dort hinauf!"

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, denn ich hatte zuviel Angst um zu schreien und mich zu widersetzen.

Mir dämmerte bereits, dass dieser Mann unmöglich ein Gelehrter war. Gelehrte töteten nicht, und vor allem nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Auf den Dach angekommen stieß er mich in eine Dachluke.

Ich war zu überrascht um schreien zu können, doch der erwartete, harte Aufprall blieb aus, da ich auf Kissen landete

Das Plätschern von Wasser drang nun deutlich an meine Ohren.

Ich war so durstig, dass ich sogar glaubte, das Wasser zu riechen.

Doch in diesem Moment, dachte ich nicht mal daran danach zu fragen.

Der Mann landete so gut wie lautlos neben mir auf den Füßen. Er ging in die Knie um den Sprung abzufedern und ich zuckte heftig zusammen, als sein Blick mich traf.

„Bleib dort sitzen!" kommandierte er in einem barschen Ton und ging auf eine Tür zu.

Er schloss diese hinter sich und blieb eine ganze Weile verschwunden.

Nun übermannte mich die Panik. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Hand meinen Hals umschließen und mir die Luft abschnüren.

Ich sah mich im Dachgarten um. Hinter mir plätscherte ein kleiner Brunnen, es war trotz der grellen Mittagssonne angenehm kühl, doch das war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal.

Die Soldaten hätten mich getötet... ich wäre bereits längst tot. Doch was tat nun dieser Mann? Was wollte dieser Mann von mir?

Ich traute mich kaum zu Atmen, meine Wange brannte noch von seiner Ohrfeige. Die anderen Verletzungen bemerkte ich kaum, aber das konstante Pochen auf meiner Wange erinnerte mich daran, in was für eine missliche Lage ich nun wieder geraten war.

Er kam zurück in Begleitung eines Mannes. Dieser Trug eine dunkle Robe und hatte einen langen,vollen Bart.

Beide sahen mich an.  
„Was willst du mit ihr? Es gibt hübschere Weiber die du nehmen kannst!", fragte der andere nun und blickte mich abschätzend an.

„Es ist egal ob eine Sklavin hübsch ist!", erwiderte der andere ruhig. Seine Stimme war schneidend und wirkte kalt.

„_Wie Stahl!" s_choss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Ach so, du willst sie als Sklavin halten... dachte schon..." Der andere grinste ein wenig, drehte sich dann um und ließ uns stehen.

„Sei vorsichtig auf dem Heimweg Altair, übersende meine Grüßen in Mafyas."

„Werde ich," sprach Altair, ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden.

Er sah mich eine Weile an und auch ich wagte einen kurzen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Doch sein Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verhüllt und ich erkannte lediglich seinen Unterkiefer und den Mund.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl und wandte meinen Blick bald wieder ab. Daraufhin trat er zu mir. Seine Finger umfassten hart mein Gesicht und zwangen mich ihn anzusehen.

Unter seiner Kapuze war er kaum zu erkennen. Schatten verbargen seine Augen vor mir und ich war nicht in der Lage seine Körpersprache zu deuten.

Doch ich wusste, dieser Mann bedrohte mich!

Das spürte ich in jeder Faser meines Körpers.

Er zerrte mich aus dem Dachgarten in die grelle Sonne, führte mich vor sich durch die belebten Straßen hinaus aus der Stadt.

Es fiel niemanden etwas auf. Keiner fragte, ob ich zu ihm gehörte.  
Dies schien wohl daran zu liegen, dass mein jämmerliches Erscheinungsbild wohl darüber Aufschluss gab, dass ich so oder so ein unteres Mitglied der Gesellschaft bin.

Für mich interessierte sich keiner.

Außer... er!

Ende des Prologs


	2. Der Weg nach Masyaf

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 1

„Der Weg nach Masyaf"

Vor den Toren der Stadt wartete bereits ein bepacktes Pferd. Es war ein stattlicher Brauner, muskulös, gut genährt und gepflegt. Seine Mähne war lang und schwarz und eine weiße Blässe lag breit auf seiner Stirn.

Mein... „Besitzer" bestieg es und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Weg. „Geh voran."

Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Knurren, aber dennoch deutlich genug, damit ich sie vernehmen konnte.

Ich lief ohne zu zögern los. Ihn hinter mich zu wissen war sicherlich unangenehm, aber weitaus weniger schlimm, als von ihm berührt, geschlagen oder gestoßen zu werden.

Ich hörte, wie er das Tier hinter mir her laufen ließ, glaubte seinen warmen Atem im Nacken zu spüren und sah bald den Schatten des Reiters neben mir.

Aufmerksam sah ich mich in der Umgebung um. Ich wollte fliehen! Zu stark war die Angst vor diesem Mörder und das, was mir bevorstehen mochte.

Ich kämpfte immer wieder mit den Tränen der Verzweiflung, schluckte jedes Schluchzen hinunter und gab mir jede erdenkliche Mühe um nicht aufzufallen.

So zählte ich nicht die Schritte die ich ging. Kaum merkte ich, dass ich immer schneller wurde und je schneller ich wurde, um so mehr ergriff die rasende Panik Besitz von mir.

Und da war er, mein erster Fluchtversuch. Nicht durchdacht, aus der schieren Panik heraus entsprungen und genauso hoffnungslos.

Binnen Sekunden war er neben mir und trat mir so heftig vor die Brust, dass mir der Atem stockte und ich zu Boden ging.

Hustend und röchelnd kniete ich vor ihm.

Er stieg ab, packte mich unbarmherzig am Saum meiner zerlumpten Kleidung und zerrte mich zu seinem Pferd hinüber.

„Steig auf!", grollte er, wobei ich zusammen zuckte.

Ich erklomm das nun scheinbar riesige Pferd und war noch nicht ganz oben, als er sich bereits hinter mich platzierte.

Ich vermied es in seine Richtung zu sehen.

Er saß genau hinter mir, sein Körper presste sich hart und warm an meinen und erst da wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie die Sonne brannte und wie stickig die Luft doch war.

Fest und bestimmt legte er seine Hand um meine Taille und trieb nun das Pferd an.

„Wenn du das noch einmal tust, bringe ich dich um!"

Seine Stimme erklang so unvermittelt hinter mir, dass ich erneut zusammen fuhr.

_Er bringt mich um! _

Mir war nicht klar, warum er mich mitnahm. Ich verstand nicht, was er mit mir wollte! Ich war keine Arbeiterin, hätte nun kaum länger in den Straßen von Jerusalem überlebt und wie bereits sein Freund so charmant bemerkt hatte, war ich auch keine Schönheit.

Ich wollte ihn gerne fragen, doch immer noch pochte meine Wange von den heftigen Schlag und ich erinnerte mich an seine Worte, dass ich nur zu sprechen habe, wenn er es befahl.

Doch die Reise ging schweigend weiter. Er hielt mich bei sich und ich versank in meinem Elend, wünschte mir, dass die Stadtwache mich doch tot geschlagen hätte oder gar mein Vater beendet hätte, was er angefangen hatte.  
Dieser Altair hatte mir sicherlich nun keinen Gefallen getan, in dem er mich am Leben gelassen hatte.

Ich war angespannt, die Angst war mir anzusehen und wahrscheinlich spürte er diese auch.

Meine Hände krampften sich in den Sattel und ich spürte wie mir der Schweiß die Stirn hinab lief.

Mein Mund war bereits so trocken, dass meine Lippen rissig waren und bluteten.

Durch meine Anspannung wurde die Reise immer beschwerlicher. Jeder Tritt des Pferdes tat mir fürchterlich weh. Meine Muskeln brannten und ich glaubt vor Angst bald wahnsinnig zu werden.

Die Zeit verging zu langsam, doch ich war zu sehr in meiner Angst gefangen, als das ich bemerkte, dass der Abend bereits dämmerte.

Irgendwann lenkte er das Pferd von der Straße und führte es an das Ufer eines schmalen Flusses.

Dort stieg er ab und zog mich hinter her.

Er gab mir die Zügel in die Hand.

„Bleib hier bis es genug getrunken hat," meinte Altair nur und schritt dann davon in Richtung Gebüsch.

Das Geräusch des saufenden Pferdes ließ mich ein wenig aus der Starre erwachen.  
Es war bereits dämmrig und es würde bald dunkel werden.

Die Nacht würde anbrechen und ich war mit diesem Mann allein.

Mir schoss durch den Kopf, welche Geschichten man sich im Badehaus erzählt hatte.

Was Männer mit losen Frauen anstellten, was sie taten und wie sie es taten. Ich hatte diese Geschichten als Plauderei abgetan, doch nun steckte ich scheinbar selbst in so einer Geschichte.

Ich hörte nicht, wie Altair neben mich trat. Ich bemerkte ihn erst als er mir die Zügel aus der Hand nahm.

„Geh dich waschen! ", sagte er nur und führte das Pferd an einen nahe gelegenen, kleinen Baum.

Ich sollte mich... waschen?

Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich Wasser auf und fuhr mir damit ins Gesicht.  
Ich musste furchtbar schmutzig sein, und natürlich würde er mit einer schmutzigen Frau nichts tun wollen.

Als meine Hände das kühle Nass berührten gab es kein Halten mehr für mich. Ich trank beinahe so viel wie das Pferd, reinigte mich so gut es ging von Blut und Schmutz und sah mich nach einer ganzen Weile dann nach ihm um.

Altair hatte das Pferd an den Baum gebunden ihm den Sattel aber nicht abgenommen.

Er selbst saß an den Baum gelehnt und beobachtete mich.

Schamesröte zierte nun meine Wangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich wie eine Wilde benommen zu haben.

Ich trottete langsam auf ihn zu und setzte mich in etwas Entfernung vor ihm.

Ich zog meine Knie an die Brust und legte meine Arme darum.

Stille folgte und weilte lange zwischen uns. Die Nacht kam, Dunkelheit hüllte uns ein und obgleich er weiße Kleidung trug, fiel er im Schatten des Baumes nicht auf.

Vielmehr schien er mit dem Schatten der Nacht zu verschmelzen.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Seine Stimme kam so unerwartet auf wie ein Windhauch. Doch ich erschreckte mich nicht.

Ich zögerte einen Moment und schluckte. Mein Mund war plötzlich wieder trocken.

Es war mir nicht möglich auch nur einen Ton hervor zu bringen.

Es kostete mich Kraft, Überwindung und es war so unendlich schmerzhaft, auch nur diese wenigen Worte hervorzuwürgen.

„Elessa... mein Name ist... Elessa," keuchte ich und in diesem Moment fühlte ich mich leer und müde, als hätte ich ihm nicht nur meinen Namen genannt, sondern meine Seele in die Hand gelegt und gesagt, er solle sie behalten.

Ich glaubte ihn nicken zu sehen.

„Ein merkwürdiger Name für eine Araberin," meinte er schließlich.

„Meine Mutter war Jüdin," erwiderte ich nur tonlos, wobei ich mir kaum bewusst war, dass ich etwas sagte.

„Also war die Frau deines Vaters nicht deine Mutter?", fragte er und nun sah ich zum ersten Mal scheu zu ihm auf. _Woher weiß er das?_

„Nein, es ist seine dritte Frau," antwortete ich schon fast automatisch.

„Daher die vielen Kinder," stellte er trocken fest und bewegte sich etwas um wohl bequemer sitzen zu können.  
„Ja, daher..." flüsterte ich und verstummte dann wieder ganz. Er schwieg ebenfalls, doch ich spürte seinen wachsamen Blick auf mir.

Es dauerte lange lange, bis ich den Mut vollends gesammelt hatte um endlich eine der Fragen zu stellen, die mir so sehr auf der Seele brannte.

„Herr," hauchte ich und sah erneut zu der vermummten Gestalt von Altair auf.

„Herr, warum nehmt ihr mich mit?"

Er schwieg. Zuerst dachte ich, er würde meine Frage ignorieren, doch dann sagte er: „Es steht dir nicht zu, Fragen zu stellen, Elessa. Darum schweig, oder ich werde dich für deinen Ungehorsam bestrafen!"

Diese harten Worte nahmen mir meinen letzten Funken Mut und ich schwieg und vermied es weiterhin ihn anzusehen.

Der Schlaf kam und ging. Ich spürte ihn kaum und war am Morgen, als Altair mich mit einem unsanften Tritt weckte, noch müder als jemals in meinem Leben zuvor.

Altair sparte es sich, mich zu Fuß los zuschicken.

Er sparte sich auch die zweifelhafte Ehre mich wieder einzufangen.

Ich hing an meinem Leben... warum auch immer.

Aber ich arbeitete fieberhaft an einem Fluchtplan... egal was dieser Mann mit mir vorhatte... ich hatte nicht die Gosse überlebt um ihm die Füße zu küssen!

Neu erwachter Mut!

Er tat gut und ließ mich die nächsten drei Tage überstehen.

Altair folgte größtenteils dem Flussverlauf.

Wir bogen erst einige Zeit später ab um durch einen Gebirgspass zu reiten.

Beide schwiegen wir. Seit dem ersten Abend hatte er kaum ein Wort mehr zu mir gesagt.

Jeden Abend hatte ich die Möglichkeit im Fluss zu Baden. Wahrscheinlich roch ich merkwürdig oder so... er verlangte es jedenfalls von mir und irgendwann tat ich es schon automatisch.

Ihn sah ich nie baden oder etwas essen geschweige denn trinken.

Sein Geruch war alltäglich der Selbe.

Schweiß, Pferd, Blut... und noch etwas was ich nicht einsortieren konnte. Bekannt, aber dennoch unbekannt.

Dennoch, es war keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken. In mir reifte bereits ein weiterer Fluchtplan. Nicht so unüberlegt und hoffnungslos wie der letzte.

Ich hing an meinem Leben, auch wenn es bis jetzt nichts gutes für mich bereit hielt.

Bald wollte es der Zufall so, dass wir zu einem Wachposten kamen.  
Soldaten mit schweren Rüstungen und weißen Waffenröcken versperrten uns den Weg.

Sie trugen ein rotes Kreuz auf ihrer Brust. Ein Soldat sprach mit uns. Das Arabisch war nur sehr schwer zu verstehen.

Er wollte wissen, wer wir waren und wohin wir wollten.

Altair sprach gerade mit ihm, als der Soldat unvermittelt in meine nun kurzen Haare griff und mich vom Pferd zerrte.

Es ging alles zu schnell.

Altair reagierte sofort. Er sprang aus dem Sattel und rammte seinem Gegner ein Messer, welches er am linken Arm versteckt hielt, in den Hals.

Der Soldat ließ mich los und fiel gurgelnd und zuckend zu Boden.

In Windeseile waren wir von den übrigen Soldaten umstellt.

Doch sie beachteten nicht mich. Sie griffen Altair an, der ihre Angriffe bisher lediglich abgeblockt hatte.

Ich dachte kaum darüber nach, sprang auf und rannte in Richtung der Felsen davon, um mich zu verstecken.

Wenn der Zufall mir schon so zur Hilfe kam, sollte ich ihn doch anständig begrüßen!

Egal was mit den Angreifern oder Altair geschah, ich gab Fersengeld.

Ich wollte weg von dem Haufen der sich gegenseitig niedermetzelnden Männer!

Den Gebirgspass hinauf stolpern verschwand ich so schnell es auch nur möglich war aus dem Sichtfeld der anderen.

Dort wo der Abgrund nah war verbarg ich mich in einer engen Felsnische in der Hoffnung, dass egal wer von ihnen nicht mal auf den dummen Gedanken kam, hier nach mir zu suchen.

Es war eng, ein Stückchen weiter ging es unmissverständlich in den Abgrund und somit in den sicheren Tod. Warum sollte man sich hierher wagen wollen? Für mich?

Es verging eine lange Zeitspanne.

Die Nachmittagssonne ließ die Schatten bereits länger werden und ich war mir mehr als nur sicher, dass Altair nicht überlebt hatte.  
Hoffnung! Hoffnung, du dünner Halm an den ich mich bis zuletzt klammerte!

Wie sehr liebe ich dich! Es ist viel Wahres an dem Spruch _„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt!"_, dran.

Tränen der Freude stiegen mir in die Augen.

Mein schlimmes Schicksal hatte sich abgewendet! Alles würde gut werden, dessen war ich mir so sicher.

Ich würde irgendwie nach Jerusalem zurückkehren können und dann ein einfaches Leben als Bettlerin beginnen. Nicht viel, aber vor allem Leben...

Heulend wie ein Hund kletterte ich dabei langsam aus meinem Versteck hervor.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich den Pfad zurück und befand mich bald wieder bei dem Wachposten.

Ich stieg über die toten Soldaten hinweg. Sie waren wie Vieh geschlachtet worden und ich ekelte mich vor ihren toten Gesichtern und vermied es nun, sie mir genauer anzusehen.

Doch Altair entdeckte ich nicht und nun keimte in mir der leise Verdacht, dass dieser Teufel noch leben könnte.

„_Schnell weg!",_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade in die Richtung aus der wir kamen davoneilen, als ein Schatten auf mich fiel.

Ich wandte mich nach rechts und sah Altair auf dem Holzzaun hocken, wie ein Adler der nur darauf wartete auf seine Beute hinabzustoßen.

Er war quicklebendig!

Seine Kleidung war sehr schmutzig und blutig, aber er selbst scheinbar unversehrt.

Altair bewegte sich, sprang grazil zu Boden und kam dann auf mich zu.

Doch bevor er mich erreichte, hüllte mich Schwärze ein und nur dumpf nahm ich den Aufprall wahr, als ich einfach zu Boden fiel.

Ich erwachte mit hämmernde Kopfschmerzen auf den sandigen Boden liegend.

Um mich herum war es bereits dunkel und ich war scheinbar allein.

Mühsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um.

Altairs Pferd stand nicht weit von mir und war an einem Pflock, der in den Boden gerammt war, angebunden.

„Du hast lange gelegen."

Ich zuckte beim ertönen dieser Stimme zusammen. Altair!

Er trat aus den Schatten heraus und reichte mir einen Wasserschlauch.

„Trink!"

Es klang mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einer großmütigen Geste. Mir wurde erneut klar, dass dieser Mann mir alles andere als wohlgesonnen war.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er nachdem ich hastig ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Irgendwann habe ich nur keine Haare mehr, weil ihr alle dran zerrt," murmelte ich nur und ich spürte wie dieser kleine Sarkasmus gut tat.

Altair gab ein undefinierbares „Hm" von sich und setzte sich ebenfalls in den warmen Sand.

Er nahm mir den Wasserschlauch aus der Hand und verstaute ihn an seiner Seite.

„Das waren Templer. Wenn du solche Leute siehst, tust du gut daran dich zu verstecken. Es war richtig von dir zu fliehen, obgleich ich weiß, dass du dies lediglich mit der Hoffnung getan hast, mir entgehen zu können!"

Altairs Stimme klang ruhig und nüchtern, fast ein wenig amüsiert. Doch ich spürte die tiefere Bedrohung dahinter.

Ich erwiderte nichts. Egal was ich jetzt sagen würde, er würde mir kein Wort glauben weil er scheinbar genau wusste, was sich in meinem Kopf abspielte.

„Sprich!", forderte er barsch und ich zuckte erneut zusammen. Er forderte eine Antwort?

„Würdet Ihr denn nicht versuchen, eurem Entführer zu entfliehen?"

Meine Stimme war nur ein schwaches Flüstern, und die Angst ließ meine Stimme noch dünner werden.

Ich hatte mit dem Schlag gerechnet, daher kam die Ohrfeige keinesfalls unerwartet.

Die pochende Wange reibend sah jedoch nicht zu Altair auf, der mich wütend anschrie: „Sieh mich nicht als Entführer, Elessa! Ich habe dich vor den Soldaten gerettet! Du wärst längst tot!"

„Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet Herr! Doch was tut Ihr jetzt mit ihm?", fragte ich nur, so ruhig und leise wie es mir gerade in dieser sich überschlagenden Situation möglich war.

Ich spürte, dass es mir das Leben retten würde, wenn ich möglichst ruhig und besonnen blieb und ihm nicht zeigte, dass ich zu viel Angst hatte. Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust und mir wurde vor Panik fast schwindelig, doch nun sollte sich beweisen, dass es sich lohnte ruhig zu bleiben.

Altair antwortete nicht. Er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und verschwand in den nächtlichen Schatten.

Und erneut hatte ich keine Antwort auf meine Frage erhalten.

Altair blieb bis zum Morgen fort. Ich dachte nicht mal an einen Fluchtversuch. Es war unmöglich . Er überlebte eine ganze Horde Soldaten... Altair erschien mir wie ein übernatürlicher, starker Dämon zu sein. Der Mann war mehr als beängstigend.

Ich saß noch an der Stelle, wo er mich zurückgelassen hatte. Er trat zu mir und zog mich am Arm hoch.

„Wir müssen weiter," meinte er nur tonlos und ließ mich auf das Pferd steigen. Er stieg hinter mir auf und setzte das Tier in Bewegung.

Den linken Arm legte Altair mir um die Taille, während er mit der Rechten Hand die Zügel ergriff.

Wir ritten eine Weile schweigend dahin und irgendwann merkte ich, dass der Mann sich an mich lehnte.

Das hatte er die ganze Zeit noch nicht getan, doch heute lehnte er recht deutlich und etwas schwer gegen meinen Rücken.

Ich fragte mich ob er einschlief oder so und drehte mich etwas zu ihm um, allerdings nur um wieder wegz sehen als ich bemerkte, dass er mich ansah.

Zwischenzeitlich bewegte er sich leicht gegen mich um seine Position bequemer zu gestalten.

Doch die Reise verlief schweigend und am frühen Nachmittag lenkte er das Pferd in ein Tal. Von einem Felsvorsprung konnte man auf ein Dorf sehen.  
„Wir sind bald da," sagte er und setzte sich auf. Sein Gewicht verschwand von meinem Rücken.

Es verging kaum eine Stunde, als wir durch die Tore von Masyaf traten.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kein Sklave

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 2 „Kein Sklave"

Altair führte sein Pferd in einen Stall und nahm mich dann noch ein Stück weit mit in den oberen Teil des Dorfes, kurz vor der Festung selbst.

Dort führte er mich in ein kleines Haus in der Nähe des Abhangs. Unterhalb dieses Abhangs lag der Fluss.

Das Gebäude bestand nur aus einen Raum, sah alt und heruntergekommen aus und im Innern herrschte ein staubiges Zwielicht und ein fürchterliches Durcheinander.

Kleidung und Waffen lagen herum, Schriftrollen und Pergamente lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, es roch modrig und feucht und mir stockte fast der Atem.

„Ich muss dich für einen Weile allein lassen. Ich möchte, dass du hier aufräumst!"

Er drehte mich zu sich herum, sah mir fest in die Augen und hob die linke Hand.

Mir fiel auf das ihm der Ringfinger dort fehlte und binnen weniger Sekunden glaubte ich auch zu wissen, warum!

Eine spitze, lange Messerklinge schnellte aus seiner Armschiene hervor und präsentierte sich mir in all seiner grausamen Herrlichkeit.

Ich zuckte zusammen und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken.

„Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, verschwinden zu können," raunte Altair mir zu und ich schüttelte so schnell und heftig meinen Kopf, dass ich fast das Gefühl hatte, er würde mir vom Hals hüpfen.

Nein! Garantiert nicht! Die Feigen waren es, die zu diesen Zeiten lange lebten. Und Gott... ich war so feige!

Ich atmete erst auf, als Altair durch die Tür verschwunden war.

Es dauerte eine Zeitlang, bis es mir gelang meine Gedanken zu ordnen und einfach kopflos an die Arbeit ging.

Ich räumte die Schmutzwäsche auf einen Haufen, rollte die Pergamente zusammen und schob das Stroh am Boden zurück zu seinen Schlafplatz, der lediglich nur aus dem alten Stroh und einer kratzigen Decke bestand.

Es dauerte nicht lange und man konnte zumindest erkennen, dass dieser Ort keine Müllhalde war.

Altair kam bald zurück, sah sich prüfend im Raum um und nickte dann.

Er trug einen Beutel bei sich und meine Nase verriet mir, dass dort drin sich etwas zu Essen befand.

Mein hungriger Magen meldete sich zu Wort und ich errötete heftig auf Grund des unwillkommenen Geräusches.

Altair ignorierte das.  
„Nimm die Schmutzwäsche und komm!"

Er führte mich den Abhang hinunter zum Fluss. Dort durfte ich dann seine stinkende Schmutzwäsche waschen.

Ich habe das schon oft für meine Geschwister tun müssen. Es war nicht ganz so neu.

Es war lediglich mühsam.

Der grobe Stoff seiner Roben rieb mir an den Händen, ich war hungrig und sehr müde.

„Die ist aber noch nicht sauber!"

Noch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, schlug mir ein nasses Bündel Kleidung in den Nacken.

„Sieh zu, dass du die Blutflecken heraus bekommst!"

Altair ließ mich bis nach Anbruch der Nacht seine Wäsche schrubben.

Meine Hände waren wund und verkrampft. Ich war kaum fähig die Wäsche zurück zu tragen, geschweige denn sie aufzuhängen. Meine Arme waren taub und mein Rücken und Schultern schmerzten.

Ich fühlte mich elend und war mir nicht mehr sonderlich sicher, ob mir mein Leben diese Schinderei noch wert war.

Altair warf mir später eine dünne, kleine Decke zu.

„Hier, sieh zu dass du genügende Schlaf bekommst!"

Mit den Worten verließ er erneut das Haus.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick suchte ich nach dem Beutel mit Essbaren, doch ich fand ihn nicht.

Altair kehrte zurück und schnaubte wütend als er mich noch mitten im Raum stehen sah.

„Worauf wartest du?", herrschte er mich an und ich schluckte hart.

Sollte ich es wirklich wagen danach zu fragen?

Doch ich hatte so fürchterlichen Hunger...

„Herr," hauchte ich leise.

„Bitte, ich habe Hunger!"

Altairs Miene veränderte sich und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schmalen Lippen.

Er reichte in eine Tasche an seinem Gürtel und holte einen Apfel hervor.

„Meinst du etwa so was?"

Seine Stimme klang süffisant und amüsiert.  
„Schade," meinte er und biss in den Apfel.

„Aber ich glaube, den musst du dir erst verdienen!"

Ich wäre am liebsten sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch ich war wie versteinert.

Seine Kaltherzigkeit traf mich wirklich tief.  
Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Ich schlich mich zu der Ecke, die Altair mir zum schlafen zugewiesen hatte und legte mich hin.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als mich die Müdigkeit übermannte und ich mich leise in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Ich erwachte als Altairs Stiefel mich in meinen leeren Magen traf.

„Komm mit," raunte er und verließ das Haus.

Ich folgte ihm. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen.

Er zeigte mir den Brunnen und ließ mich Wasser schöpfen. Dies musste ich zu den Ställen bringen und seinem Pferd hinstellen.

„Das wirst du von nun an jeden Morgen nachdem du mir Waschwasser gebracht hast, tun. Anschließend fütterst du es und mistest den Stall aus nachdem du es auf die Koppel gebracht hast.

Jeden Abend wirst du es herein holen, die Hufen reinigen und erneut füttern und tränken. Anschließend wirst du meine Wäsche waschen. Erst dann darfst du selbst im Fluss baden und dich schlafen legen!"

Ich nickte nur. Vor Hunger brachte ich kein Wort heraus.

Wenigstens verdurstete ich nicht. Ich verrichtete die Arbeit die Altair mir aufgetragen hatte. Über den Nachmittag ging er fort. Währenddessen reinigte ich das Haus, tauschte das Alte Stroh seines Schlafplatzes aus und als er zurück kam drückte er mir sofort seine verschwitzte, stinkende Wäsche in die Arme.

Es war nach Sonnenuntergang, als ich zurückkehrte. Ich fand Altair schlafend vor und auf meinem Schlafplatz lag ein Apfel und ein Stück Fladen.

Ich verstand.

Meine erste verdiente Mahlzeit.

Mir gelang es einfach nicht, morgens vor Altair wach zu sein. Ich wurde jeden Morgen von seiner Stiefelspitze begrüßt. Dann hetzte ich zum Brunnen, holte für Altair Wasser und verschwand dann für eine ganze Zeit im Stall.

Das Pferd war ein verdammtes Biest. Es hatte mich bereits zweimal über den Haufen gerannt, bis ich lernte ihm rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zu springen. Einmal trat es sogar nach mir, doch es traf nicht.

Ich war mir sicher, dass Altair jeden Morgen extra früher aufstand um mich nach Lust und Laune durch die Gegend treten zu können.

Bevor er Mittags das Haus verließ verursachte er ein heilloses Durcheinander, so dass ich gezwungen war, stundenlang hinter ihm her zu räumen.

Nach wenigen Tagen kam er mit einem ganzen Sack weißer Roben zurück.

Ich schrubbte diese die ganze Nacht hindurch und als ich zurück kehrte, dämmerte es und er war bereits wach, verlangte sein Waschwasser und verpasste mir noch einen Tritt weil das Waschen zu lange gedauert hatte.

Zu essen bekam ich auch erst wieder am Abend.

Der grimmige Gedanke, Altair mit der Mistgabel ab zu stechen, kam mir in den Sinn und er war höchst willkommen.

Aber das war ja wohl lächerlich.

Eines Abends saß ich noch am Flussufer nachdem ich gebadet hatte.

Meine kurzen, zottigen Haare waren an diesem Tag so verstaubt, dass ich sie lange waschen musste. Doch selbst danach waren sie längst nicht mehr so glänzend rotbraun wie früher.

Die Farbe war dunkler geworden und stumpf.

Ich fragte mich wie es meiner Familie in Jerusalem wohl erging.

Ob eine meiner Schwestern wohl gut verheiratet war? Oder ob die Pest sie alle dahin gerafft hatte?

Eigentlich konnte es mir alles egal sein. Sie hatten mich davon geprügelt wie einen verbrauchten Köter. Aber natürlich. Wer wollte schon ein Weib wie mich? Ich war gerade wie ein Stecken, genauso dürr und die Männer sprachen davon, dass mein Blick unheimlich war. Und nun, mit den kurzen Haaren, sah ich aus wie ein schmächtiger Jüngling.

Ich seufzte frustriert und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war Zeitverschwendung darüber noch nachzudenken. Ich würde so oder so niemals heiraten. Jetzt wo ich Altairs Sklavin war, erst recht nicht mehr.

Vielleicht war mir das Glück hold und Altair schlug mich bald tot, wenn ihn mal wieder der Geduldsfaden riss.

Tot, statt dieses erbärmliche Leben führen zu müssen. Das Gefühl zu haben, gefangen zu sein, gehasst zu werden, egal von wem.

Meine Mutter war nie zufrieden mit mir, ich war höchstens geduldet, aber nie geliebt.  
Für meinen Vater war ich die größte Enttäuschung.

Nun ja, jetzt war er mich zumindest los.

Meine Gedanken schweiften so fern, dass ich Altair nicht bemerkte als er zu mir trat.

Er war taktvoll genug sich lediglich zu räuspern, anstatt mir wieder einen Tritt ins Kreuz zu verpassen.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich weinte. Es war mir peinlich, dass ausgerechnet er mich in einen solchen Moment sah.

Hastig wandte ich meinen Blick ab, sprang auf und krallte mir den Wäschekorb. Es war längst dunkel geworden und wahrscheinlich dachte sich Altair, dass ich seine verdammte Wäsche in den Fluss gekippt hatte und getürmt war.

„Entschuldigung," nuschelte ich nur und blieb mit gesenkten Kopf vor ihm stehen.

Altair sagte nichts. Er drehte sich schweigend um und lief den steilen Pfad zum Dorf hinauf. Ich folgte ihm langsam in einigem Abstand.

Der Rest des Abends verlief ebenso.

Ich saß auf meinem Lager, blickte zum Fenster hinaus und hing meinen schwermütigen Gedanken nach.

Meine Gefühle schienen mich zum Platzen zu bringen. Doch mit wem sollte ich darüber sprechen? Altair? Niemals!

Die Dorfbewohner mieden mich, sahen mich weder an, noch grüßten sie mich. Ich war hier allein.

Selbst das Pferd hasste mich.

„Wenn du weiter so einen Krach machst, werf ich dich vor die Tür," murmelte Altair und ich sah zu ihn herüber.

Ich musste wohl ein paar mal laut geseufzt und ihn dabei geweckt haben. Mir kam es zu erst in den Sinn mich dafür zu entschuldigen, doch ich stand lediglich wortlos auf und verließ das Haus.

Ich ging nicht weit, lediglich ein paar Schritte um das Haus herum, wo die Wäsche hing.

Die Nacht war still und ein kühler Wind kündigte das baldige Ende des Hochsommers an.

Dann plötzlich spürte ich, wie Altairs Hand sich um meinen Oberarm schloss. Ich hatte ihn nicht gehört, aber ich war mir recht sicher gewesen, dass er mir folgen würde.

„Herr, Ihr wolltet schlafen. Lasst mich hier, sonst werdet Ihr heute Nacht kein Auge zu machen," flüsterte ich nur ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Rede keinen Unsinn, komm herein," fuhr er mich an und schüttelte mich einmal kräftig.

Als ich nicht reagierte, stieß er mich unsanft gegen die Hauswand und schlug mit der flachen Hand neben meinen Kopf auf den rauen Stein.  
„Was hast du, Elessa? Bekommst du nicht genügend zu essen? Am Schlaf kann es ja nicht liegen, sonst wärst du längst im Reich der Träume!"

Ich sah zu dem großen Mann auf, der mich unter seiner Kapuze lauernd beobachtete. Hatte er gerade nach meinem Problem gefragt?

Wütend stieß ich ihn von mir weg. Er behandelte mich wie Dreck, trat und schlug mich, verhöhnte mich, hielt mich wie eine Gefangene und gab mir nur zu essen wenn er in der großmütigen Stimmung dazu war und nun fragte er mich, was für ein Problem ich hatte?

„Du glaubst, ich behandele dich ungerecht und schlecht?", fragte er und ich sah überrascht zu ihn auf. Kann der jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen?

„Glaube mir, hier bei mir geht es dir gut. Sehr gut sogar!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er jemanden erzählen der sabbernd und lallend durch die Straßen Jerusalems ging, aber nicht mir.

Als ich erneut nicht antwortete packte er mich an mein Handgelenk und zerrte mich mit.

„Komm!", zischte er und zog mich hinter sich her wie einen alten Esel.

Er führte mich in den Stall, packte am Eingang mit einer Hand seinen Sattel und gab mir einen heftigen Stoß. Ich prallte gegen die Stalltür. Sein Pferd stieg in der Box und wieherte.

Mühselig rappelte ich mich hoch und sprang bei Seite als Altair die Tür öffnete und das Pferd herausholte und sattelte.

Er tat das in Windeseile und stieg auf das Tier auf. Dann beugte er sich herunter, packte mich am Stoff meiner Kleidung und zerrte mich zu sich hoch.

Ich saß mehr auf seinem Schoss als im Sattel, doch es blieb keine Zeit um mich umzusetzen.

Altair trieb das Pferd an und galoppierte durch das bewachte Stadttor.

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich in seine Robe. Er hielt mich zwar fest an sich gedrückt, aber die Angst von dem Pferd zu fallen war mehr als nur präsent.

„Herr, bitte, ich falle!", schrie ich und krallte mich noch tiefer in seine Robe.

Ich fiel nicht, doch ich war vor Angst kaum mehr fähig auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, als er mich absteigen ließ. Altair sprang vom Pferd und ließ es einfach stehen.

Er packte mich erneute am Oberarm und zerrte mich mit sich.

Ich wehrte mich anfangs nicht. Doch als ich sah, dass er auf eine Klippe zu ging, bekam ich Panik. Wollte er mich in die Tiefe stürzen? Hatte er mich satt?

„Herr, bitte! Es... tut mir Leid... bitte werft mich nicht..."

„Red keinen Unsinn, ich werfe dich über keine Klippe!", zischte er leise.  
„Sei still und sieh hin!"

Unter uns befand sich eine Art Steinbruch. Menschen arbeiteten immer noch darin, obgleich das fahle Mondlicht nur karg die Wege erhellte.

Doch ich hörte bald das einstimmige Wehklagen, und ein stetiges, knallendes Geräusch und bald darauf auch Schreie.

„Das sind Sklaven, Elessa. Die bekommen wenn überhaupt einmal in der Woche etwas zu essen. Und dann ist es Wasser mit ein wenig Hafer... aber kein Obst und erst recht kein Fladen!", flüsterte Altair mir ins Ohr. Dann legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drehte mich ein Stück nach rechts. Ich sah vier Männer, die an einer Frau zerrten. Es war weit weg, doch das Mondlicht erhellte die Szenerie so sehr, dass ich fast alles sehen konnte. Die Schreie drangen nur leise an meine Ohren und verstummten ganz, als die Vier es schafften sie in einen Holzverschlag zu drängen.  
„Was glaubst du, was dort jetzt passiert?", fragte er leise.

„Wie alt bist du, Elessa?"

Ich schluckte hart. Mein Mund war plötzlich komplett ausgetrocknet und ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich Sand auf der Zunge.

„Ich bin Fünfzehn," flüsterte ich hilflos. Ich wollte nicht mehr, dass er zu mir sprach. Ich wollte nicht hören, was er mir noch zu sagen hatte. Ich glaubte genau zu wissen, was jetzt kam.

„Diese Frau dort, ist jünger als du," sagte er und ich schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.  
„Nein," murmelte ich hilflos und spürte wie mir brennende Tränen in die Augen stieg.  
„Doch, und sie wird das nächste Tageslicht nicht sehen!"  
„Nein!", schrie ich erneut und stieß ihn weg.

Ich rannte den Weg zurück, rannte und rannte noch weiter. Ignorierte den blöden, scheuenden Gaul, ignorierte den spitzen Stein, in den ich trat und ignorierte auch den fürchterlichen Schmerz dadurch.

Erst als ich eine ganze Weile lang gerannt bin, wurde ich langsamer, sank bald auf die Knie und blieb dann schluchzend und weinend im Sand liegen.

Wenn ein Feind mich hörte, so sollte er endlich kommen und meinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Ich wollte das alles nicht mehr.  
Wollte nicht geschunden werden, wollte nicht wissen, dass es Menschen gab, denen es noch schlechter ging als mir. Ich wollte nichts mehr als nur sterben.

Ich würde hier einfach liegen bleiben, und die Mittagssonne würde mir noch den Rest geben. Egal was passierte!

Ein fester Griff zwang mich dazu, mich im Sand herum zu drehen.

Paradoxerweise fiel mein Blick gen Himmel und ich war mir sicher, dass ich noch nie so einen kräftigen Vollmond gesehen hatte.

Doch das war nun egal, denn Altair hatte mich eingeholt und gefunden. Aber ich hatte auch nichts getan um mich zu verstecken.

Ich rechnete damit, dass er mich auf die Beine zerren würde, doch stattdessen setzte er sich zu mir und bettete meinen Kopf auf sein Bein. Seine Hand strich mir das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das nicht ersparen konnte. Aber du musstest das sehen, um daraus zu lernen," sagte er und seine Stimme klang leise und fast sanft, allerdings war der harte und kalte Unterton nicht verschwunden.

In dem Moment wo er das sagte, kehrten die Bilder des Gesehenen zurück und ich konnte nicht anders als erneut in Tränen auszubrechen.

Altair sagte nichts. Er ließ mich weinen. Saß bei mir, hatte seine Hand auf meine Wange gelegt und ließ mich einfach weinen.

Es dauerte lange bis ich mich beruhigt hatte und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden vor Sonnenaufgang setzte ich mich auf und rieb mir das geschwollene Gesicht.

Ich schniefte und stand auf.

Dies war wohl auch ein Zeichen für Altair zum aufstehen.

Er ging zu dem Pferd herüber und nahm es am Zügel. Dann lief er langsam los.

Ich trottete müde hinter ihm her. Mir schwirrte von allem der Kopf und ich war bitterlich enttäuscht, dass kein wildes Tier gekommen war, um mich zu zerfleischen.

Irgendwann kamen wir zu einer Weggabelung und Altair saß auf.

Er blickte von oben auf mich herab.

„Ich gebe dir einen Schlafplatz, Essen, die Möglichkeit dich zu waschen und sobald es geht, werde ich dir Kleidung und Schuhe besorgen. Dafür musst du nur meine Habe in Ordnung halten, wenn ich unterwegs bin. Du hast jetzt die Möglichkeit zu wählen, Elessa. Dieser Weg dort führt zurück nach Jerusalem, der andere nach Akkon. Beide Wege führen dich in Gefahr und vielleicht in den sicheren Tod. Kommst du mit mir, oder gehst du deinen eigenen Weg?"

Ich sah die beiden Wege entlang. Akkon kannte ich nicht, Jerusalem mochte ich nicht... Altair mochte ich auch nicht.

Doch was hielt das Schicksal für mich bereit, wenn ich allein los ziehen würde, ohne Hab und Gut, ohne Familie?

Ich sah zu Altair auf.

„Herr, ich... würde gern mit Euch gehen. Doch nur eine Bitte will ich an Euch entrichten!" sagte ich nach einiger Zeit und der Mann in der Kleidung eines Gelehrten und den Waffen eines Mörders sah mich auffordernd an.

„Bitte prügelt mich nicht mehr," flüsterte ich und versuchte ihn so fest wie möglich anzusehen. Doch bald wendete ich beschämt meinen Blick ab.  
„In Ordnung."

Ich sah zu Altair auf und sah wie er nickte und mir die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Komm jetzt. Ich will noch ein wenig schlafen," meinte er und ich ergriff seine Hand und ließ mich zu ihm hinaufziehen.

Diesmal nahm ich hinter ihm Platz und er ließ das Pferd in einem leichten Trab verfallen um etwas schneller nach Masyaf zurückzukehren. Kurz bevor wir durch die Tore ritten, blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen. Er drehte sich zu mich herum und sah mich an.

„Du bist nicht meine Sklavin," meinte er. „Mein Name ist Altair."

Aber... wenn ich nicht seine Sklavin war, was war ich sonst?

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Lügen ist leichter!

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 3

„Lügen ist leichter!"

Altair war heute ungewöhnlich lange fort.

Es war bereits zu dunkel um seine Wäsche heute noch zu waschen.

Und seit geraumer Zeit war es nach Einbruch der Nacht recht kühl. Das Wasser im Fluss war so kalt, dass meine Finger schnell klamm und taub wurden. Ich musste oft beim waschen Pausen einlegen.

Mir knurrte der Magen. Wo blieb er bloß?

Seit Altair und ich nach Masyaf zurückgekommen waren, hatte sich unser Miteinander gebessert.

Ich erledigte meine Arbeiten sorgfältiger und schneller, Altair schlug und trat mich nicht mehr und sprach neuerdings sogar mehr als nur zwei Worte mit mir.

Als ich die schmale Holztür knarren hörte, hob ich den Kopf.

Altair trat ein und brachte einen Schwall kalter Nachtluft mit.

Und einen Leinensack, den er mir zu warf.

Ich vermutete gleich zu wissen, was darin war.

„Schmutzwäsche?" fragte ich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieh hinein," meinte er und setzte sich auf sein Lager.

„Kleidung? Für mich?" fragte ich und griff in den Sack.

„Es sind nicht die schönsten, aber sie sollten dich warmhalten können."

„Danke," meinte ich und zog eine braune Tunika hervor sowie Beinkleider in grauweißer Farbe. Beide waren aus festen, robusten Stoff.

Doch da war noch etwas.

„Oh, Stiefel!" murmelte ich entzückt.  
Ich hatte seit Wochen keine Schuhe getragen.

„Es ist Männerkleidung," stellte Altair fest.

„Ach," machte ich überglücklich. „Mir glaubt so oder so keiner, dass ich eine Frau bin!"

Ich streifte mir die Hose über und zog mir völlig unbedacht mein altes, langes Hemd über den Kopf, um die Tunika über ziehen zu können.

Altair hatte den Blick sofort beschämt abgewendet.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", giftete er sofort los und ich wunderte mich, warum er nun wütend war.

„Was?", fragte ich unschuldig und probierte die Stiefel aus.

„Mh, bequem!"

„Entblößt du dich immer vor Männern?", Altair war noch immer wütend und musterte mich zornig.

„Oh." Nun war mir klar, was er meinte. Ich errötete heftig und entschuldigte mich.

„Hältst du mich etwa für eine Frau?", fragte er.

Altair gab keine Ruhe. Er war wirklich beleidigt.

„Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid. Aber nun sag an, wo ist unser Essen?"

Altair musterte mich eindringlich und schwieg. Doch ich begriff, was er damit sagen wollte.

Unser Essensgeld hatte gegen die Kleidung getauscht.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen," nuschelte ich betreten und setzte mich mit nun schlechten Gewissen auf mein Lager.

„Was ich tue oder nicht ist noch immer meine Sache!"

Altair legte ich wieder hin und drehte sich zu der anderen Seite um mich nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Ja, mein Zusammenleben mit ihm war alles andere... aber nicht einfach.

Er war... hochnäsig, schnell beleidigt und sehr, sehr, sehr stolz. Ja, so würde ich ihn beschreiben.

Er geriet schnell in Wut und dann war es klüger ihn nicht direkt anzusehen und ihm nicht zu widersprechen.

Aber jetzt nachdem er mir die Kleidung besorgt hatte, und dafür sogar auf das Essen verzichtete, zeigte sich, dass er unter der rauen Schale ein Herz hatte.

Aber eine ganze Woche ohne Proviant auskommen zu müssen war für uns beide hart. Und das nur, weil er mir Kleidung besorgt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Altair bereits verschwunden als ich wach wurde. Sonst versäumte er es nie, mich zu wecken. Warum hatte er mich schlafen lassen?

Ich verrichtete meine Arbeit im Stall und als ich Altairs Pferd auf die Koppel brachte, fiel mir ein alter, graubärtiger Ziegenhirte auf, der wohl Probleme mit eine seiner Ziegen hatte.

Er trug naturfarbene Kleidung, bestehend aus langen Roben und mit Fell besetzte Stiefel.

Sein Gesicht sprach von Entbehrungen und Wetter, doch seine Fältchen um Mundwinkel und Augen sagten mir, dass er trotz allem wohl noch nicht seinen Humor verloren hatte.

Ich beschloss, zu ihm zu gehen.  
„Hallo, kann ich helfen?", fragte ich unbesonnen und der Alte sah zu mir auf.  
„Ah, Junge, du kommst mir gerade Recht. Hier, pack den Bock an den Läufen! Er hat sich die Zehe verletzt!"

Ich half dem Hirten seinen Bock zu versorgen.

„Danke mein Junge! Hier, nimm. Du siehst hungrig aus!"

Er reichte mir einen kleinen, aber frischen Fladen.

„Oh! Vielen Dank!", rief ich überrascht aus und griff danach.

Er beobachtete zufrieden wie ich hinein biss und die Hälfte davon sofort aß. Die andere Hälfte sparte ich mir auf.

„Sag an, wie heißt du? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen!"

„Oh, äh," ich stutzte kurz. Wenn ich ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass ich Elessa hieß, würde er sich in seiner Ehre als Mann gekränkt fühlen, weil ihm eine Frau geholfen hatte.

Um den Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen, log ich.

„Cem, mein Name ist Cem!"

Der Alte lächelte sanft.

„Wohl an Cem. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Mein Name ist Rahir."

Ich hatte zwar gelogen, aber ich hatte dafür etwas Essbares !

Zufrieden kehrte ich nun zurück um im Hause ein wenig aufzuräumen. Ich wollte das Alte Stroh von Altairs Lager auswechseln. Von Zeit zu Zeit roch das komisch.

Doch Altair war ebenfalls zurück. Er runzelte die Stirn, als ich ihm das Stück Fladen übergab.

„Woher hast du den?", fragte er und ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte vom Hirten, erwähnte allerdings nicht, dass ich mich für einen Jüngling ausgegeben hatte.

„Iss nur! Ich habe schon ein Stück gegessen!"

Er gab mir den Fladen wortlos zurück.

Da war männliche Stolz. Lieber verhungern, statt sich helfen zu lassen.

„Ähm? Keinen Hunger?", fragte ich, doch er stieß mich nur wütend bei Seite und stürzte aus dem Haus.  
Was sollte das?  
Ich eilte nach draußen, doch er war schon außer Sichtweite.

Wo er wohl hingegangen war?

Später entdeckte ich, dass sein Pferd ebenfalls weg war. Merkwürdig.

Als ich auf den Rückweg vom Stall war, traf ich in der Nähe der Backhäuser den Hirten erneut. Er winkte und rief mich zu sich.

„Hallo Cem, mein Junge. Komm doch herüber!"

Er stand mit mehreren Männern zusammen.

„He," sagte ein Bärtiger, der nach Geflügel roch. „Dich kenne ich!"

Oh weh... jetzt würde ich auffliegen! Ich zog schon schuldbewusst die Schultern nach oben, doch was nun kam, überraschte mich.

„Du bist doch der Kleine, der bei Altair wohnt, oder?"

Der Kleine? Natürlich!!!

Mit aufgehellter Miene nickte ich und lächelte erleichtert.

„Das ist ein guter Junge!" warf der Hirte ein. „Ist kräftig und sieht die Arbeit!"

„Nun, dass ist mir gerade recht. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir mal gleich mit dem Holz für die Öfen zur Hand gehen würdest? Es winkt auch ein kleiner Obolus für dich."

Den Dicken kannte ich.

Er kümmerte sich mit seiner Familie, bestehend aus sieben Töchtern, um die Teigwaren, die im Ort verteilt wurden.

Er stellte mich seiner Familie vor und alle kannten daraufhin meinen Namen.  
Cem!

„Wie kommt es, dass du bei Altair lebst, Cem?" fragte Memeth, so hieß der Bäcker.

„Oh, eh. Naja, meine Eltern wurden von... Templern getötet. Altair ist ein entfernter Cousin, er kümmert sich ein wenig um mich und dafür gehe ich ihm zuhause zur Hand."

Memeth nickte.

„Dann willst du sicherlich auch in den Orden aufgenommen werden?"

„Orden?" fragte ich und Memeth musterte mich verwirrt.  
„Natürlich. In der Festung werden Assassinen ausgebildet. Altair ist einer von ihnen. Al Mualims bester Mann, so munkelt man jedenfalls. Wusstest du das nicht?"

Nein, wusste ich nicht, aber das würde ich jetzt nicht zugeben.

„Ach so, das! Hehe, ich tauge eher zum Stall ausmisten und so. Zum Töten bin ich nicht geeignet. Gewissen zu stark!"

„Ja, dass kann ich verstehen!"

Bis zum frühen Abend wussten viele plötzlich, dass es mich gab. Nun, zumindest Cem.

Memeth stellte mich vielen seiner Freunde vor, und mit ihm war durch sein Handwerk praktisch das ganze Dorf befreundet.

Memeth gab mir später einen Beutel mit fünf großen Fladen.

Diese würden für mich und Altair locker 4 Tage genügen!

Altair war immer noch unterwegs.

Ich war am Fluss und nahm mich gerade seiner Wäsche an, als er zurück kam.

Er setzte sich zu mir und sah mir wortlos bei der Arbeit zu.

„Woher kommt das Essen?", fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile und ich antwortete ohne meine Arbeit zu unterbrechen: „Von Memeth, dem Bäcker. Ich habe ihn mit dem Holz geholfen, darauf hin gab er es mir für uns mit. Ich soll dich grüßen!"  
„Für uns?", fragte Altair und ich sah zu ihm herüber und nickte.

„Du hast doch sicherlich auch Hunger, nicht wahr?"

Altair starrte mich einen Moment aus seinen grauen Augen an, ehe er schließlich den stolzen Blick senkte und kaum wahrnehmbar nickte.

Wir kehrten gemeinsam vom Fluss zurück. Ich hing noch die Wäsche auf und folgte Altair ins Haus.

Er saß bereits auf seinem Lager und aß ein Stück vom ersten Fladen.

Ja ja, so siegte der Hunger über den männlichen Stolz.

Er schwieg lange und ich war fast eingeschlafen, als er dann doch noch mal das Wort an mich richtete.

„Hör zu! Ich muss für ein paar Tage verreisen. Ich breche morgen früh auf und werde wahrscheinlich die ganze Woche weg sein!"

Ich sah zu ihm herüber. Altair lag auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Unmerklich nickte ich.

„In Ordnung. Wohin geht die Reise?"

„Stell... bitte keine Fragen, wenn ich verreisen muss, ja?", fragte er und ich seufzte.  
„Ja, entschuldige bitte!"

Ich drehte mich um und holte mir meinen verdienten Schlaf, da ich ohnehin keine Lust hatte mit Altair jetzt zu streiten.

Ich begleitete ihn am frühen Morgen in den Stall und sattelte das Pferd für ihn.

„Ich habe dir was zu Essen eingepackt, falls du unterwegs hungrig werden solltest."

Altair nickte lediglich und saß auf.

„Sei vorsichtig," murmelte ich noch. Die Erinnerung an die Templer war noch recht frisch.

Altair ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang undefinierbar auf mir ruhen. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte federleicht mit seinem Zeigefinger meine Oberlippe. Anschließend trieb er das Tier aus dem Stall und galoppierte durch das Stadttor.

Ich berührte die Stelle an der sein Zeigefinger kurz geruht hatte. Dieser Mann wurde von Tag zu Tag immer merkwürdiger.

Es wurde recht einsam ohne Altair. Auch wenn der nur selten ein nettes Wort übrig hatte.

Ich wunderte mich über seinen Verbleib. Was er wohl dort tat, und ob er Geld dafür bekam?

Ich vertrieb mir in der Woche die Zeit, indem ich hier und dort den Dorfbewohnern zur Hand ging.

Manche entlohnten mich mit Essbaren und am Ende der Woche war „Cem" im ganzen Dorf bekannt und ich hatte das Gefühl, sogar beliebt zu sein. Man grüßte mich, winkte mir zu, wünschte mir einen schönen Tag... das gefiel mir. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte ich nicht das Gefühl eine Last zu sein, oder einfach gehasst zu werden.

Als ich eines Morgens wach wurde, entdeckte ich Altair schlafend auf seinem Lager.

Ein Bündel mit Kleidung lang neben meiner Schlafstätte.

Das war dann wohl ein stummer Befehl zum waschen.

Ich seufzte, schnappte das Bündel und ging zuerst zum Stall.

Mit dem Pferd stimmte etwas nicht. Es wirkte geschunden und müde. An seinen Flanken war das Fell abgerieben und seine Fesseln waren warm und geschwollen. Ich fütterte und tränkte es nur und ließ es im Stall.

Als ich Altairs Wäsche reinigte entdeckte ich an der Brust seiner weißen Robe einen langen Schnitt und verkrustetes Blut darum.

War er verletzt?

Ich kehrte bald zurück und sah mir den schlafenden Altair genauer an. Er war recht blass im Gesicht, seine Lippen waren rau und rissig und er schwitzte stark.

Langsam kniete ich mich zu ihm.

„Altair?"fragte ich leise und berührte ihn vorsichtig mit meiner Hand an seiner Schulter.

War es ein Schrei? Mit einem fremdartigen Geräusch wirbelte Altair herum und riss mich unter sich zu Boden. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich nicht mal schreien konnte. Sein ganzes Gewicht ruhte auf mir und presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen.

Und dann war da diese versteckte und doch schon längste bekannte Klinge, die er mir schneidend gegen meinen Hals presste.

In seinen Augen war ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck zu sehen. Diesen kannte ich noch nicht.

Er erkannte, dass es sich um mich handelte und ließ mich aufstehen, ehe er wieder keuchend auf seine Stätte zurück sank.

Ich kniete erneut zu ihm und gab ihm ein Gefäß mit Wasser. „Hier, trink!" Ich hob seinen Oberkörper an und er trank den Becher in zwei Zügen aus.

Der Mann glühte förmlich und ich erkannte sofort dass er fieberte.

„Du bist verletzt," sagte ich und wollte an die Stelle greifen, wo ich den Schnitt entdeckt hatte, doch er hielt meine Hand fest und sein Blick sagte mir, dass dieses Vorhaben mehr als Tabu war und er mir die Hand abhacken würde, wenn ich weitergehen würde.

„Lass mich dir doch helfen," meinte ich nur, doch Altair ließ keine Berührung durch mich zu.

„Geh und schicke nach Malik," murmelte er nur und stieß mich weg.

Ich wusste nicht wer Malik war, darum fragte ich Memeth.

Der kannte ja schließlich das ganze Dorf.

„Malik? Den wirst du oben in der Festung finden!"

Festung?

In die Festung kam ich gar nicht erst rein.

Die Wachen hielten mich am Tor auf und es wurde nach Malik geschickt, allerdings erst als ich Altairs Namen nannte. Malik kam schnell herbei. Mir fiel auf, dass er ähnliche Kleidung wie Altair trug, weiße Robe, graue Tunika, doch auf die Kapuze verzichtete er, Altair hingegen setzte diese nur beim schlafen ab.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er und ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er die Hand hob und lächelte.

„Ah, ich weiß. Du bist Altairs Cousin, dein Ruf ist dir bereits vorausgeeilt. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ich schilderte schnell Altairs Zustand und Malik ließ keine Zeit verstreichen und eilte los.

Altair ließ mich draußen warten. Er wollte nicht, dass ich dabei war, wenn Malik sich um meine Verletzungen kümmerte. Doch Malik holte mich bald rein.

„Er ist stur wie ein alter, fauler Esel!", sagte dieser.  
„Du bist sein Cousin, du kannst dich um seine Wunden kümmern! Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum er sich dir gegenüber benimmt, als seist du eine Frau!"

„_Naja.. um ehrlich zu sein..."_ dachte ich und folgte dem Araber ins Haus.

Altair lag mit entblößten Oberkörper vor uns und Malik deutete auf eine große Stichwunde über den linken Brustmuskel.

„Die musst du zweimal am Tag säubern. Sie ist entzündet. Daher auch sein Fieber. Ich bringe dir die nötigen Kräuter für seine Medizin. Zerstampfe sie und gib sie ihm zu trinken. Die Entzündung sollte bald zurück gehen, die Prellungen und blauen Flecken sind unangenehm, aber nicht so schlimm. Er wird es überleben!"

Malik verabschiedete sich und ich blieb mit Altair allein zurück.  
Trotz seiner Erkrankung schaffte er es mich so giftig anzuschauen, als wäre er eine Natter, die eine Maus anspringen wollte.

„Hallo," stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. „Cem!"

_Oh-oh..._

Ich wollte Malik hinter herlaufen und ihn bitten, Altair mit nachhause zu nehmen.

Aber ich saß nur da und ließ mich von Altair wütend anschreien.

„Ich kann das erklären," murmelte ich betreten und Altair lehnte sich müde zurück.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr," sagte er lediglich und ich begann „Cems" Geschichte komplett zu erzählen.

„Als Frau hätte ich nicht mal helfen dürfen, aber jetzt schau doch. Wir haben doch zu essen bekommen, man grüßt mich und redet mit mir. So haben wir es doch viel leichter!"

Altair schnaubte wütend.

„Für eine Lüge in diesem Ausmaß steht das herausreißen der Zunge, oder gar gleich der Tod! Ist dir klar was sie mit dir machen, wenn herauskommt, dass du kein Kerl bist?"

„Aber es muss doch keiner wissen! Außerdem habe ich meine Arbeit mindestens genauso gut gemacht wie jeder Mann!"

„DAS! Genau DAS sag bloß nicht zu laut, Elessa!"  
„Es ist unfair! Ich wollte dir doch bloß helfen! Du hast ein ganzes Geld für mich ausgegeben damit ich nicht frieren muss. Ich wollte nicht, das du für mich hungerst!"

„Du bist so ein Gott verdammter Narr!", schrie Altair mich an.  
„Wie willst du jemals wieder als Frau auftreten? Du wirst hier niemals dein Pseudonym ablegen können!"

„Na und?", fragte ich leise und trotzig.

„Ich habe keine Chance mehr zu heiraten, und außerdem lebt es sich als Mann viel einfacher. Das weißt du selbst!"

Altair schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Du kannst dich unmöglich für immer als Mann ausgeben!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil... du einfach einige Dinge hast, die kein Mann hat, und bestimmte Dinge nicht hast, die ein Mann haben müsste!"

Ich gab nicht auf.

„Na, das sieht doch so oder so keiner. Ihr rennt doch nicht nackt herum."

„Elessa, wir müssen das klären, bevor es außer Kontrolle gerät!"

„Unsinn!", meinte ich wütend.

„Du bist ja nur wütend weil es mir gelungen ist, etwas zu Essen nach hause zu schaffen!"

Altair drehte sich um und machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er sprach es nicht aus.

Altair war wütend, ich war wütend und keiner von uns beiden wurde in dem Moment klar, dass wir uns lediglich umeinander sorgten.

Altair war eigentlich viel zu sehr geschwächt, um sich mit mir noch streiten zu können.

Doch auch ich wurde nun wieder ruhiger.  
Altair hatte Recht.

Über kurz oder lang würde es herauskommen.

„Es tut mir Leid," murmelte ich schließlich.

„Du hast ja Recht! Was mach ich jetzt?"

Altair seufzte erneut. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das ganze Dorf kennt dich bereits als Cem. Du steckst eigentlich schon viel zu tief drin um noch mit heiler Haut davonkommen zu können. Hoffe erstmal, das keiner etwas herausfindet!"

„Ich mache dir eine Menge Ärger, nicht wahr?", fragte ich leise und er nickte.  
„Ja, das tust du. Du bist wirklich merkwürdig!"

„Ich wollte wirklich nur helfen," murmelte ich geknickt und Altair schwieg einen Moment, ehe er sich stöhnend aufsetzte und tief durch atmete.

Ich beobachtete ihn schweigend dabei. Er hatte wirklich Schmerzen.

Sanft legte ich ihm meine Hand auf den nackten Oberarm. „Schlaf Altair. Du musst bald wieder gesund werden!"

Altair ergriff sanft meine Hand und lehnte seine fiebrige Wange dagegen.

„Was stimmt mit euch denn nicht?"

* * *

Wir fuhren erschrocken auseinander als Malik plötzlich in der Tür stand!

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Altairs unheilvolles Geständnis

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 4:

„Altairs unheilvolles Geständnis"

Altairs POV:

„Also ist Cem eine Frau?"

Altair nickte schwach. Sein Kopf hämmerte und er war eigentlich viel zu müde um ein Gespräch dieser Art zu führen.

„Ich hätte es nie bemerkt," meinte Malik verdrossen.

„Ja, ihr fehlt noch einiges bis zur Frau," meinte Altair und Malik schnaubte belustig.  
„Frauen in ihrem Alter sind in der Regel längst verheiratet und haben schon das zweite Kind! Wieso ist sie nicht verheiratet?"

„Keiner wollte sie, weil sie so männlich wirkt, und als sie zweite Hochzeit platzte jagte man sie davon."

„Oh," meinte Malik.

„Aber wieso hast du sie dann mitgebracht?", fragte er und er grinste als Altair einen Moment zu lange zögerte.

„Ich verstehe schon, du bist verliebt! Aber ausgerechnet in sie?"

Altair setzte sich auf und blickte Malik wütend ins Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht nur das. Es ist nicht so ein kopfloses Schwärmen wie so oft bei dir!", meinte er unwirsch und Malik bleckte wütend die Zähne, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Liebt sie dich denn auch?", fragte er stattdessen und Altair zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie weiß nichts davon," meinte er und seine Stimme nahm einen leiseren Ton an.

„Ich wette du hast sie wie einen Köter behandelt! In Gefühlssachen bist du untauglich!"

„Anfangs ja," gab Altair nach kurzem zögern zu. Er senkte seinen Blick und ein Schatten der Reue huschte darüber.

„Aber von Tag zu Tag sehne ich mich immer mehr nach ihrer Nähe. Wir schlafen zusammen im selben Raum, doch ich kann sie nicht berühren. Und wenn ich sie berühre, dann lese ich in ihren Augen, dass sie mich nicht versteht!"

Altairs Stimme wurde leiser und schien abzuschweifen.

„Du bist echt der Einzige den ich kenne, der das mit den Frauen so kompliziert macht. Ich habe bereits meine zweite und bin genauso alt wie du!", meinte Malik und lächelte leicht spöttisch.

„Ich möchte sie nicht einfach nehmen, wenn sie mich nicht liebt! Ich will von ihr nicht gefürchtet oder gar gehasst werden!", meinte Altair nur matt und legte sich zurück.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe dich. Aber es kann keine Liebe wachsen, wenn du ihre Nähe nicht zulässt und vor ihr fliehst. Und vor allem, wenn du nicht mir ihr redest. Ich wette du bekommst am Tag wenn überhaupt zwei volle Sätze über die Lippen," meinte Malik und Altair schnaufte.

„Oder eher keinen," gab er zu und Malik nickte verdrossen.  
„Tja, das bist halt du!"

„Du verstehst nicht, was ihre Berührungen in mir auslösen, Malik!"  
Altair blickte erschrocken auf, als Malik gellend lachte.  
„Oh doch, ich glaube das weiß ich sehr gut!"

Elessas POV:

Ich saß auf dem Koppelzaun als Malik nach recht langer Zeit zu mir trat.

Malik hatte eine recht dunkle Hautfarbe. Sie stand stark im Kontrast zu seiner weißen Kleidung.

Er war ein Stück kleiner als Altair, wirkte aber ebenso erhaben und ich schätzte ihn als offener und vernünftiger ein.

Er wirkte auf mich nicht, als würde er von seiner Wut kontrolliert werden.

„Ihr steckt in Schwierigkeiten, Cem, oder Elessa? Wie soll ich dich nennen?", sagte er und ich seufzte.

Er reichte mir einen kleinen Beutel. „Hier, der Aufguss für sein Fieber und vergiss heute Abend nicht seine Wunde zu reinigen. Ich schau dann noch mal vorbei."

„Ja aber... das will er doch nicht," murmelte ich hilflos und sah zu Malik auf. Dieser zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern. „Na und? Es geht nicht immer darum, was Altair will," sagte er und lachte.

Malik musterte mich einen Moment lang. Trotz seiner Guten Worte war mir schwer ums Herz.

„Altair hat mir von dir erzählt. Auch wenn er ein Ekelpaket sein kann..."

„Er ist ein Tyrann... meistens!!!"

Malik lachte über meinen Einwurf. „Ja, das trifft ihn gut. Aber das ist er auch nur, weil er nicht in der Lage ist mit seinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen umzugehen, oder sie gar jemanden zu offenbaren."

„Dieser Mann hat wenig Gefühle," murmelte ich und Malik gluckste vergnügt.

„Aber die, die er hat, lodern dafür um so stärker. Und jetzt geh und kümmre dich um ihn. Sei nicht zu nett."

Ich kehrte in das Haus zurück. Altair schlief tief und fest und ich beschloss einfach darauf zu warten, dass er wach wurde.

Ja, ich spürte ebenfalls, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten steckte, und vor allem fiel mir kein Ausweg ein.

Maliks POV:

Malik unterdessen erreichte die Festung. Er hatte es fast erwartet. Der ehrwürdige Alte stand bereits hinter den Toren und erwartete ihn.

Das war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er bereits von Cem, oder Elessa, wusste. Altair hatte sie die ganzen Wochen wo sie nun schon bei ihm war, nicht erwähnt, obgleich er das hätte tun müssen. Aber dann hätte er sie vielleicht bereits heiraten müssen, und dass ist es ja, was Altair nicht wollte. Zumindest noch nicht.

Der Alte sah harmlos aus, doch Malik kannte Al Mualim und wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Al Mualim hatte Macht, und er zeigte diese offen. Seine Augen waren dunkel, hart und kühl. Er war nicht umsonst das Oberhaupt der Assassinen.

Malik war kaum überrascht als der Alte ihn zu einen Spaziergang einlud.

„Erzähl mir von ihr," forderte er schließlich und Malik versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

„Altair hat sie aus Jerusalem mitgebracht. Er liebt sie, will es ihr aber nicht sagen und macht die Sache unheimlich kompliziert. Altair eben," sagte Malik und der Alte lächelte.

„Sie kann nicht lesen oder schreiben, wirkt dünn und schmächtig, hat aber recht viel Kraft. Die Dorfbewohner sehen in ihr einen Jüngling, was wegen ihrer kurzen Haare auch recht nahe kommt."

„Man hält sie für einen Jüngling?", fragte der Alte und Malik nickte.  
„Ja, als sie bemerkte, dass sie als Junge arbeiten verrichten konnte, die sie als Frau nicht bekommen hätte, beschloss sie, die Leute in diesen Irrglauben zu lassen. Ihre Absichten waren gut, denn sie wollte für Altair und sich nur Nahrung bekommen, weil Altair sein letztes Geld ausgegeben hatte, um ihr Kleidung zu besorgen," meinte Malik und der Alte nickte wieder.

Er schwieg einen Moment lang ehe er noch einmal das Wort an Malik richtete.

„Bring sie morgen zu mir, Malik. Ich möchte diejenige sehen, die ein ganzes Dorf zum Narren hält," sagte er und wandte sich schließlich ab.

Elessas POV:

Zu meinen Lebzeiten war es nicht unüblich, dass man sich Leute von der Straße holte, um sie als Sklaven zu halten.

Ein Mann, besonders wenn er mächtig war, konnte sich ebenfalls einfach eine Frau nehmen, die er begehrte.

Ich saß an diesem Abend bei Altair.

Gegen den Kräutersud hatte er sich gewehrt und erst nach langen zureden würgte er diesen herunter.

„Das nächste Mal kochst du davon weniger!", murmelte er mürrisch und drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Ich soll doch noch nach der Wundauflage sehen," nuschelte ich und ich spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
Altair ignorierte mich.

„Malik wird sauer sein," meinte ich wieder und setzte mich neben ihn.

Entnervt grollend drehte Altair sich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Bereust du gerade, dass du mich auf der Straße aufgesammelt hast?", fragte ich, um ihn von seinen Schmerzen ein wenig abzulenken. Doch Altair abzulenken war genauso unmöglich wie Fliegen zu können.

„Ich dachte ich habe dich entführt?", fragte er und lächelte etwas dünn.

„Sagtest du nicht, ich solle dich nicht als Entführer sehen?"

Altair zischte und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ich die Wundauflage von seiner von Sekret verkrusteten Haut löste.

„Tur mir Leid," flüsterte ich sanft und schluckte. Ich dachte daran, dass er mir jeden Moment eine Ohrfeige verpassen konnte.

Doch er krallte sich lediglich in die Laken als ich die Wunde vorsichtig reinigte.

„Solange ich hier liege, bin ich dir wohl ausgeliefert," meinte er leise und ein leichter, amüsierter Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Auf Gedeih und Verderb!", meinte ich und drückte die neue Wundauflage auf.

Altairs Hand ergriff blitzschnell meine, um sie am Drücken zu hindern.  
„Mach das nicht!", raunzte er mich an und ich hob die Hand um zu signalisieren, dass ich nun schon fertig war.

„Du hast meine Frage schon wieder nicht beantwortet," seufzte ich nur und räumte das meiste Geschirr weg.

„Noch nicht," antwortete Altair nach einer längeren Pause.

Ich setzte mich an sein Kopfende gegen die Wand und nickte.  
„Sicher, du hättest mich ja schon längst die Klippe hinabstoßen können. Wunder mich ja selbst noch, dass ich lebe!"

Altair schnaufte etwas.

„Du glaubst wohl, dass ich dich über alles hasse?", fragte er verdrossen und ich konnte nicht anders, aber ich amüsierte mich etwas über seinen wütenden Blick.

„Du tust zumindest oft so. Bis vor kurzen dachte ich, du schlägst mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit tot!"

Altair wandte seinen Blick sofort von mir ab. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Das würde ich nie," flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

Ich runzelte wegen seinen Worten verwirrt die Stirn. Bis vor wenigen Tagen hatte er mir für jeden Fehler einen gekonnten Tritt versetzt. Ich hatte jetzt noch blaue Flecken.

Gerade noch wollte etwas sagen, doch Altair war schneller.

„Elessa..." er schnaufte, als ob er all seine Kraft für diese Worte brauchte.

„Ich... ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast, verstanden?"

Diese Worten verwirrten mich total.

Das war ja nun etwas ganz neues.

Als ich nicht schnell genug antwortete schnaufte Altair entnervt und sah zu mir auf.

„Du glotzt wie eine dumme Ziege!", schrie er und wandte sich sofort wieder ab.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte."

Mehr fiel mir im Augenblick nicht ein. Eben hatte ich noch gedacht, er wäre ganz nett. Doch wenn ihn was zu lange dauerte, fiel ihm nichts besseres ein als zu schreien. Der Mann schien ständig unter einer gewissen Art von Anspannung zu leiden. Er hatte keine Geduld!

„Du bist ein komischer Mensch, Altair," sagte ich nur und wandte meinen Blick der Decke zu.

Altair schien mehr von mir erwartet zu haben, als diese kurzen Sätze.

Er wirkte enttäuscht.

Ich verstand zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht was er von mir wollte. Aber zumindest konnte er mir nicht davonlaufen, wenn ich einen unbequeme Frage stellte. Er überhörte diese allerdings recht gerne.

Nun herrschte dicke Luft. Altair hatte von mir eine andere Antwort erwartet und war nun sauer weil er die nicht bekam. Zumindest wusste er spätestens jetzt, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man im Ungewissen gelassen wurde.

Doch nun wurde es langsam mit ihm beängstigend. Er sprach plötzlich davon, dass ich ihm vertrauen könne und er mir nie etwas antun wollte.

Ich antwortete nichts, legte meine Hand nur auf seine Stirn. Ja, definitiv. Er fieberte.

Dann stand ich auf, nahm den Becher wo der Kräutersud drin war und roch daran.

Ich konnte nicht ausweichen. Altairs Schale mit Haferbrei traf mich direkt an der Stirn.  
„Das geschieht dir Recht du dumme Kuh!", schrie er wütend.

„Oh!", stöhnte ich und drückte meine Hand auf die dicke Beule, die seine Schale hinterlassen hatte.

„Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

Die nächste Schüssel flog heran, mir blieb nichts als die Flucht durch die Tür ins Freie, wo ich mit Malik zusammenstieß.

„Igitt!", machte dieser und strich sich angewidert den Haferbrei von der Kleidung.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er verdutzt.  
„Was hast du ihm für Medizin gegeben?", fragte ich und versuchte mir den Brei aus den Haaren zu wischen.  
„Der spinnt!"

Während ich zum Fluss eilte um mir die Haare zu waschen, trat Malik ins Haus.

„Altair? Was hast du gemacht?"

Der Verletzte biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte vor sich hin wie ein Hund, der sein Essen verteidigte.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis Malik ihm den Inhalt unseres Gespräches entlockte. Dieser brach darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Doch ein Blick in das Gesicht des Assassinen ließ ihn verstummen. Es war ihm ernst.

Als ich zurückkehrte, sammelte ich recht schnell alles ein, was Altair zum werfen verwenden konnte.

Der war immer noch beleidigt und würdigte mich keines Blickes.

Malik amüsierte sich sichtlich, doch er richtete eine Mahnung an mich, dass mein Verhalten sehr taktlos war, Altair versuchte sich schließlich nur auf seine Art zu entschuldigen...

„Ach," meinte ich und lächelte. „ Darum ging es die ganze Zeit?"

Altair blickte mich entrüstet an. Er schaute sich bereits nach dem nächsten Wurfgeschoss um. Doch sehr zu meinem Missfallen fiel sein Blick auf sein Schwert.

„Ich schlafe heute in im Stall!"

Ich wollte aufstehen, doch Malik packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich zurück.

„Bleib schon, Altair macht nur Spaß!"

„Klar, deswegen musste ich mir auch gerade die Haare waschen," murmelte ich, setzte mich und legte das Kinn in die flache Hand.

„Die Beule steht dir gut!", giftete Altair mir zu und ich nickte.

„Als hätte ich nicht genug Flecken von dir!"

Altair erstarrte augenblicklich. Seine lauernden Augen verloren sofort an Glanz und er senkte den Blick.

„_Treffer,"_ dachte ich in diesem Moment und spürte wie warme Zufriedenheit sich in meinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Malik spürte wie sich die Situation zuspitzte und stand auf.

„Ich bin dann mal wieder weg. Bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um heute Nacht! Vergiss die Medizin morgen nicht!"

Ich nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Anschließend löschte ich die Kleine Öllampe, fast in der Hoffnung im Dunkeln würde Altair mich nicht treffen wenn er was zu werfen bekam oder ich bekam es nicht mit, wenn er mir die Kehle aufschnitt.

Es herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille, doch Altair durchbrach sie irgendwann.

„Elessa?", fragte er und ich sah im Dunkeln zu ihm herüber.  
„Hm?"

„Es tut mir Leid."

Seine Stimme klang fest, doch ich glaubte, dass ihm diese Worte sehr schwer fielen.

Altair war sehr stolz, und ein stolzer Mann entschuldigte sich nicht einfach. Besonders nicht bei einer Frau.

Ich hörte den Stoff seiner Decke rascheln als er sich mühsam umdrehte.

„Nun sag schon was!"

War es eine Forderung, oder war es gar ein Flehen?

Es war so schwer in Altairs Stimme zu lesen. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sämtliche Emotionen aus ihr herauszunehmen. Die Einzige Emotion die ich regelmäßig in seiner Stimme las, war Wut.

„Es ist gut so, wie es ist, Altair," sagte ich und was ich da sagte, war ein Gedanke gewesen, der mir vor weniger Zeit kam, als ich über mein jetziges Leben nachdachte, und es als akzeptabel befand.

Altair ließ nicht durchblicken ob er mit der Antwort zufrieden war.

Doch im Dunkeln tastete er nach meiner Hand und fand sie schließlich. Seine Hand fühlte sich groß, rau und warm an. Hände, die viel gearbeitet haben müssen...  
Ich schüttelte im Gedanken den Kopf. Ich verstand das alles nun nicht.

Es musste am Fieber liegen...

Als ich am Morgen erwachte, hielt Altair immer noch meine Hand fest. Er selbst war aber bereits wach und beobachtete mich.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Ein ungeschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver um mich seiner Hand zu entziehen.

Ich errötete heftig und blickte beschämt weg.

„Es geht mir besser," meinte Altair und legte sich auf den Rücken.

„Dann ist dieses übel schmeckende Zeug wohl zu etwas gut," meinte ich und machte mich daran, den nächsten Aufguss vorzubereiten.

Altair war nicht sonderlich dankbar dafür.

Als ich sichergestellt hatte, dass er auch seine Medizin nahm, ging ich los um mich um das Pferd zu kümmern.

Ich hatte es gerade auf die Koppel gebracht als Malik zu mir trat.

„Guten Morgen Elessa. Wie geht es Altair heute?"

„Er sagt, es gehe ihm besser!" meinte ich und lehnte mich an den Koppelzaun.

Maliks Zögern fiel mir auf. Er druckste herum und war sich nicht sicher, wie er mir die Nachricht überbringen sollte. Bereits in diesem Moment ahnte ich Unheilvolles.

Er sah mir fest in die Augen, als er sagte: „Elessa, ich muss dich zu Al Mualim bringen. Es wäre besser wenn du mitkommst!"

Ich wusste von Memeth, dass Al Mualim das Oberhaupt des Dorfes und Ordens war.

Mir war klar, dass es hierbei um meine schamlose Lüge ging.

Doch welche Konsequenz es nun nach sich ziehen sollte, war mir nicht bewusst.

Der Alte stand zunächst mit dem Rücken zu mir. In der Hand hielt er eine Taube, der er sanft den kleinen Kopf streichelte. Er war nicht sonderlich groß und wirkte älter, als er scheinbar war.

„Du bist also Cem? Oder Elessa?", fragte er.

Ich schluckte. Die Lügerei war vorbei! Hier jetzt zu lügen, wäre mein sofortiger Tod.

Meine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und die wohl bekannte Angst schnürte mir fast den Hals zu.

„Elessa, mein Name ist Elessa!", murmelte ich schwach und ich sah den Alten nicken, ehe er sich umdrehte. Sein Gesicht wirkte gütig und sanft, woran wahrscheinlich der Bart schuld war.

Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten.

„Was ist mit deinem Haar passiert?", fragte er und ich schluckte hart.

„Altair musste es mir abschneiden... als er mich rettete," meinte ich leise und Mualim musterte mich streng.  
„Findest du es nicht ein wenig respektlos deinen Wohltäter so in Verruf zu bringen?"

Ich sah geschockt über seine Worte auf.  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihm nur nicht zu Last fallen!"

„Du hast das ganze Dorf zum Narren gehalten! Ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass dies ungeahndet bleibt. Sonst würde hier alles in Anarchie verfallen!"

Diese Worte nahmen mir die Luft zum atmen. Sie würden mich wegen der Lüge totschlagen?

„Herr, bitte!", Malik, der hinter mir gestanden hatte trat hervor. „Altair war nicht in der Lage etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, weil er das Geld für Kleidung ausgeben musste. Sie log aus der Not heraus!"

Der Alte sah mir in die Augen.  
„Ist das wahr?", fragte er und ich nickte.

„Dein Motiv war sicherlich von edler Gesinnung, aber dennoch kann ich dich nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen. Die Ordnung ist in Gefahr. Wenn ich dich einfach so gehen lassen würde, gäbe es plötzlich mehr von deiner Sorte, die sich ihr Leben durch „kleine" Lügen leichter machen würden," sagte er und ich sah in den Augen des Alten keine Regung von Gefühlen. Ich spürte, dass dieser Mann sein Gesetz vertrat und egal welche Umstände es gab, es ausführte.

Ich erstarrte, als er das Urteil vor mir verkündete. In den Augen des Oberhauptes hatte ich eine Grausamkeit gesehen, wie sie kaum jemand, den ich bisher getroffen hatte, besessen hatte. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er mich mit diesem Urteil töten wollte, auch wenn er verlauten ließ, dass dies Urteil milder war, als es jeder Frau zustand.

Als ich in den Hof trat, musste ich unwillkürlich an Altair denken, der leicht lächelte.

Er hatte immer einen grimmigen, ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Lächeln schien bestenfalls spöttisch aber nie von ehrlicher Freude ausgelöst zu sein.

Im Hof befanden sich bereits eine ganze Ansammlung von Dorfbewohnern.

Ich sah wie Memeth mich entdeckte und ungläubig erstarrte. Er stieß einen Mann neben sich an, und ich bemerkte, dass es sich um den alten Hirten handelte, und deutete auf mich.

Sie wussten beide nicht, was los war, doch Al Mualim hob die Hand, gebot Schweigen und verkündete meine Tat, und meine Strafe.

„Ich ließ euch zusammenkommen damit ihr Zeuge der Ahndung eines Lügners werdet!", sprach er mit lauter und deutlicher Stimme.

Er deutete auf mich.

„Diese Frau hat sich des Lügens strafbar gemacht als sie euch in den Glauben ließ, ein Jüngling zu sein!"

Ein groteskes Gemurmel erhob sich aus der Menge.

Die Meisten kannten mich, und mochten mich weil ich ihnen oftmals so freimütig zur Hand gegangen war.

„Al Mualim! Sie hat uns immer geholfen, hat gute Manieren gezeigt und nie etwas verlangt! Seht sie euch an! Sie ist ein Kind das längst ihre Eltern verloren hat. Woher sollte sie so etwas wissen sollen. Wer hätte sie rechtzeitig ermahnen können?"

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Alte Hirte, der mich als Erster zum Jüngling gemacht hatte, nun für mich sprach.

„Auch wenn sie fleißig ist und ehrbare Motive hat, macht das die Lüge nicht ungeschehen!", sprach Al Mualim und ich spürte jetzt schon, so sehr sich die anderen vielleicht einsetzen würden, ich kam um die Bestrafung nicht herum.

Das Schicksal schien sich wieder gegen mich gewendet zu haben.

„Sie kann doch nichts dafür, dass man sie für einen Jüngling hält. Altair hat ihr die Haare aus Notwehr abschneiden müssen," rief Malik nun,der unter seines Gleichen stand. Doch auch dafür hatte Al Mualim eine Antwort parat.

„Dann hätte er sie verschleiern müssen! Und sie hätte euch nicht im Irrtum lassen dürfen."

„Mir war es egal ob sie Mädchen oder Jüngling ist! Das Gute sprach aus ihren Worten und Taten. Da spielt die Erscheinung keine Rolle!"

Memeths Stimme erklang wütend und streng unter dem Gemurmel und die Menschen stimmten ihm zu. Alle, bis auf Al Mualim, der das Gesetz in Masyaf war.

„Laut Gesetz muss eine lügende Frau hingerichtet werden," sprach Al Mualim. „Aber da sie die Frechheit besaß, sich als Mann auszugeben, habe ich beschlossen, sie auch wie einen zu bestrafen. Nach dem Gesetz erhält Elessa nun fünfzig Peitschenhiebe auf den blanken Rücken. Wenn Gott es will, wird sie dies überleben."

Einige Frauen schrien erstickt auf und ich spürte wie mich der letzte Mut verließ. Dies war ein sicheres Todesurteil. Ich sah Männer bereits bei weniger sterben...

Mir brach der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn aus. Hilfe suchend blickte ich zu Memeth und den Hirten und sah, wie Memeth seine Tochter anstieß, die eilig den Schauplatz verließ.

„fünfzig?", rief der Hirte aus.

„Das hält kein Mann aus. Du bringst sie um!", schrie er und mehrere stimmten ihn zu.

Ich begriff, was hier geschah.

Das alles stürzte auf mich ein und ich spürte die nagende Angst in tosende Panik umschlagen.

Mein Blut hämmerte in meinen Schläfen, mein Mund war trocken und ich wusste, diesesmal würde ich dem Tode nicht entrinnen können.

Al Mualim hatte mich zum sterben verurteilt.

„Ich bin das Gesetz in Masyaf!", verkündetet Al Mualim. „Beginnt!".

Die Ängst lähmte mich, schien mich an Ort und Stelle zu bannen.

Mein Wächter musste mich hinter sich herziehen. Er führte mich zu einem schweren Eisenring, der in der Mauer eingelassen war.

An die band er mit einem rauen Strick meine Hände fest.

Ich sah zu ihm auf und sah nur einen mitleidigen Blick, mit dem er mich musterte.

„Es tut mir Leid," wisperte er so leise, dass es wirklich nur ich verstand.

Er schob meine Tunika bis zu den Schultern hinauf und legte sie darüber, dass sie nicht verrutschen konnte. Dann trat er zurück und ich sah noch wie er an seinen Gürtel griff und einen langen, dünnen Lederriemen hervor zog.

Ich glaubte darauf vorbereitet zu sein, doch das was nun kam... darauf hätte sich niemals auch nur jemand vorbereiten können.

Al Mualim zählte an und der Schmerz durchraste meinen Körper als ob er mich schier zerreißen wollte.

Als der Lederriemen das erste Mal auf meinen Rücken knallte, war ich so überrascht, dass ich den Schrei buchstäblich hinunterschluckte.

„Zwei!" Schon explodierte der nächste rasende Schmerz und ich spürte wie meine Haut sich spannte.

Die Schläge kamen stetig. Der Vierte Schlag ließ bereits die erste Stelle meiner Haut aufplatzen und ich spürte wie sie Stück für Stück riss, so wie dünner Stoff zerreißen würde.

Die Zähne aufeinanderbeißend klammerte ich mich so stark an den Ring, dass meine Hände mir weh taten.

Doch dieser Schmerz schaffte es nicht, mich vom anderen Schmerz abzulenken.

Al Mualims Knecht war weitaus effektiver...

Warmes Blut quoll bereits in dicken Rinnsalen über meinen Rücken und ich hielt den zehnten Schlag nicht mehr aus und schrie zum ersten Mal erstickt auf.

_So_ musste sich das Fegefeuer der Hölle anfühlen.

Ich bekam nicht mit, dass sich um mich herum ein Tumult entwickelte.

Malik erzählte mir später, dass sich einzelne Dorfbewohner auf Grund unterschiedlicher Meinungen prügelten und mit Steinen nach den Assassinen und Wachen warfen.

Doch ich konzentrierte mich nur auf meine Marter. Die Schläge die Al Mualim unbarmherzig anzählte.

Für mich verging eine Ewigkeit und ich spürte wie die Welt um mich herum drückend wurde, mein heißer, schmerzender Rücken wurde taub und ich fühlte mich plötzlich, als wäre ich in Wasser getaucht.

Ich nahm meinen Atem wahr, langsam und stetig. Langsamer werdend. War das der Tod? Kam er nun? Hörte ich auf zu atmen und würde bald meinem Schöpfer gegenüber stehen? Würde er mich auch für die Lüge strafen?

Al Mualim zählte 25, als ich spürte wie die Welt um mich herum gänzlich verstummte und sich Bewusstlosigkeit wie ein dickes Tuch um mich legte.

Meine Beine knickten ein und Finsternis umhüllte mich.

Altairs POV:

„Nein!", Altair schrie auf als er Elessa blutüberströmt an dem Ring hängen sah.

Mesha, Memeths älteste Tochter hatte ihn geholt. Er hatte sie abgehängt und war durch die Tore gerannt ohne auf andere oder sich selbst zu achten.

Noch bevor Elessa der 28. Schlag traf, fing er ihn mit seinem eigenen Rücken ab. Er umklammerte sie von hinten und empfing nun die Schläge an ihrer Stelle.

Seine Arme umfingen Elessas Oberkörper und in Windeseile war seine Kleidung von ihrem Blut durchtränkt.

Die Wache wollte abbrechen, doch Mualim schüttelte seinen Kopf und zählte weiter.  
Altair lehnte gegen ihren Rücken und hatte sein Gesicht an Elessas Hals gepresst.

In ihrer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit hörte sie ihn nicht, als er leise flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Elessa..."

* * *

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Der Kuss des Assassinen

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 5 „Der Kuss des Assassinen"

Altair kniete immer noch schützend hinter Elessa. Blut tropfte langsam und dennoch in stetig gefährlichen, dicken Rinnsalen zu Boden.

Sie versickerten im Staub und hinterließen rote Spuren einer Tragödie.

Al Mualim trat neben Altair.

„Altair," sagte der Alte und der angesprochene sah zu seinem Meister auf.

„Was wirst du mit dieser Frau tun?"

Altair atmete heftig aus und schluckte all seinen Ärger hinab. Er durfte es mit seiner Unbeherrschtheit nicht noch schlimmer machen.  
„Ich werde sie heiraten!"stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„So sei es dann," sagte Al Mualim und hob erneut die Hand. Der Tumult verstummte gänzlich und alle sahen zu ihm herüber.  
„Ich spreche hiermit das Leben von Elessa, Straßenkind aus Jerusalem, meinen treuen Gefolgsmann Altair Ibn La-Ahad zu. Möge er diese Frau leiten und die Verantwortung für ihre folgenden Taten übernehmen! Nun geht zurück an eure Arbeiten!"

Altair sah auf, als Malik ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Altair...,"flüsterte dieser leise.

Mit seinem Messer zerschnitt er die Fesseln und es war Altair, der verhinderte, dass der schlaffe Körper gänzlich zu Boden sank.

Mühsam stand der Assassine auf und presste das bewusstlose Mädchen an seine breite Brust.

Die Kapuze seiner nun mit Blut verschmierten Robe, machte es für die Zeugen unmöglich, sein Gesicht zu sehen.

In dem Meister-Assassinen tobte ein Sturm und er glaubte von seinen nun scheinbar verkeilten Gefühlen überwältigt zu werden.

Noch nie glaubte Altair dem Impuls einfach schreiend und umsichschlagend loszustürmen so nahe zu sein.

Doch er widerstand der Verlockung seinen Gefühlen nach zu geben und schritt stolz, kraftvoll und erhaben durch die sich vor ihm teilende Menschenmenge.

Elessa selbst schien nur noch ein blutiges Bündel Kleidung zu sein und Altair umgriff sie immer fester in der Angst, sie könne ihm entgleiten. Er sah gebannt auf ihr totenblasses Gesicht.

Sie so zu sehen versicherte ihm, dass er in einer Sache nun total versagt hatte.

Und zwar Elessa zu schützen. Vor sich selbst... und auch vor dieser fürchterlichen Strafe.

Nur zu gern hätte er sie vor allen Schlägen bewahrt, und obgleich er gut die Hälfte abfangen konnte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Elessa allein nur durch diese Anzahl von Schlägen dem Tode näher war, als jemals in ihrem Leben.

Er ignorierte die Blicke der Dorfbewohner, ignorierte seine eigenen Gefühle und brachte Elessa zurück in sein Haus, wo er sie so vorsichtig wie möglich auf das Lager platzierte.

„Das ist schlimm!", hauchte der dunkelhäutige Araber, als er hilflos versuchte, dass viele Blut vom Rücken zu wischen.

„Zieh ihr das Hemd aus!", wies er Altair an, der nur starrend an ihrem Kopf saß und über ihre Haare strich.

Malik musste ihn an der Schulter berühren um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Dieser zog nun sein Messer und schnitt die Tunika vorsichtig von Elessas zerrissenen Körper.

Die Striemen erinnerten Malik an ein engmaschiges Fischernetz. Sie zierten den ganzen Rücken und zogen sich teilweise über die Körperseiten sowie Bauch und Brust.

Malik drückte Altair eine tiefe Holzschale in die Hand.

„Wir brauchen Wasser, Altair! Komm schon, ich brauch dich hier jetzt!"

Altair ging los um Wasser zu holen, während Malik versuchte die Blutungen zu stillen.

Es kam ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis Altair zurückkehrte und er die Wunden waschen konnte.

Elessas Atem war flach und langsam. Ihr Körper glühte und Malik wusste, dass dieses Fieber Unheil und Heilung zugleich war.

Er verbrachte fast die ganze Nacht damit, Elessas Fieber zu senken, Wundauflagen zu wechseln und die Blutungen so gut es ging zu verringern.

Altair da gegen war kaum eine große Hilfe.

Er war völlig abwesend und war kaum in der Lage irgendwas sinnvolles zu tun.

Malik verstand, was in seinem Freund vor ging und doch konnte er ihn jetzt nicht schonen.

Doch der Kampf dauerte an. Das stetige Atmen war das einzige Lebenszeichen, was Elessa verlauten ließ.  
Das Gesicht blieb reglos und obgleich Malik die Wunden oft säuberte, kam kein Ton des Schmerzes über ihre Lippen.

Altair und Malik wechselten sich alle zwei bis drei Stunden mit dem Schlafen ab.

Immer und immer wieder strich Altair sanft über Elessas Gesicht, Haare und berührte ihre blassen Lippen. Nur schwach widerstand der Assassinen den Drang sie einfach küssen zu wollen.

Die Gefühle der Hilfslosigkeit und Verzweiflung zerrissen ihn, ließen ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen.

„Was, wenn sie stirbt?", fragte er irgendwann.

Er sah Malik dabei nicht an, sondern starrte an irgendeinen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Wand.

Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Wispern, fast als hätte er nicht den Mut, diese unheilvollen Worte lauter auszusprechen.

„Daran darfst du nicht mal denken, Altair! Du musst kämpfen, genau wie Elessa es tut."

Maliks sanfte Worte erreichten Altair nur langsam, doch er hob den Kopf an, sah in seine Richtung und nickte langsam.

„Du hast Recht, Bruder!"

Als Malik sich nun endlich um Altairs Verletzungen kümmerte, war dessen blutige Robe bereits getrocknet und der Stoff riss die Wunden erneut auf.

Doch Altair zuckte nicht mal, gab keinen Ton von sich.  
Malik wusste, als Assassine war man zeitweise sogar schlimmeres gewohnt. Er bestrich die Wunden mit der selben Kräutermischung, die er auch für Elessas Rücken verwendet hatte. Der stinkende Sud brannte wie Feuer, doch Elessa gab immer noch keinen Ton von sich, während Altair bald gepresst aufstöhnte.

„Ich werde sie von hier wegbringen, Malik," sagte Altair später leise. Seine Hand ruhte besorgt auf Elessas Stirn und strich ihr immer wieder die fettigen, verschwitzten Haarsträhnen zurück.

„Wohin?", fragte dieser und sah zu wie Altair gedankenverloren über ihr Gesicht strich.

„Zum alten Außenposten, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Das ist nicht weit," sagte er leise und Malik schnaufte.  
„Ich kann dich verstehen, Altair, doch warte noch ein wenig. Ich fürchte sie übersteht den Transport nicht. Warte bis die Wunden aufhören zu bluten!"

Altair nickte sanft, doch in seinen Augen glühte eine Entschlossenheit die Malik in dieser Form noch nicht kannte.

Elessa konnte noch lange nicht transportiert werden. Erst als ihr Fieber nicht mehr so hoch war, und die Wunden von einem dünnen Belag aus Wundsekret überzogen waren, wagte Altair den Transport.

Malik half ihm dabei und transportierte mit einem Esel Altairs weniges Hab und Gut.

Altair hatte ein Lager vorbereitet. Er legte sie sanft darauf ab, sorgfältig darauf bedacht Elessa nicht erneut zu verletzen.

Während Malik ihr eine neue Wundauflage machte, entzündete Altair den alten, steinernen Ofen um Wasser zu kochen.

Das Lager war nun größer und mit einer einfachen Holzumrandung gebaut. Dies verhinderte, dass das Innenleben verteilt wurde.

Malik verließ nun Altair für die Nächte

Altair kühlte Elessas Stirn und schlief selbst nur wenige Stunden. Er saß am Kopfende des Lagers und strich ohne Unterlass beruhigend durch Elessas Haar.

Dies tat er nun schon so viele Tage und er hatte sich sehr daran gewöhnt, ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

Immer wieder befeuchtete er ihre Lippen und hoffte, dass sie Flüssigkeit aufnehmen würde. Zeitweise hatte er sogar den Eindruck, dass sie an dem feuchten Lappen saugte.

Altair sprach sanft und leise zu ihr.

Bald fasste er auch den Mut ihr sanfte Küsse auf die Stirn zu hauchen und nach nun langen Tagen des Bangens erwachte Elessa.

Elessas POV:

Ich schwebte durch einen dunklen Raum, als ich Altairs Stimme hörte. Ich glaubte schwach seine Berührung zu spüren, doch war ich nicht in der Lage meine Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen.

Die Bewusstlosigkeit lag über mich wie ein schweres, erdrückendes Tuch und ließ nicht zu, dass ich zu dieser Zeit aus ihr aufwachte.

Dies geschah erst zwei Tage später.

Malik reinigte gerade Altairs Wunden als ich die Augen öffnete.

Sie saßen vor mir und ich hatte einen kompletten Überblick auf Altairs Rücken, dessen Haut viel heller und blasser wirkte, als die von Malik. Die dicken Roben hatten immer verhindert, von ihm mehr zu sehen, als nur die Hände und einen kleinen Teil seines Gesichts.

Als ich die Striemen sah, fiel mir wieder meine eigene Strafe ein und ich hörte das Knallen der Peitsche und verspürte den heftigen Schmerz, der mich nun in dieser Welt willkommen hieß.

Ich stöhnte gequält auf und biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
Malik und Altair drehten sich beide gleichzeitig zu mir.  
„Elessa!"

Malik wandte sich sofort von Altairs Rücken ab.

„Beweg dich bloß nicht, sonst reißen deine Wunden auf!", sagte er und drückte mich sanft auf die Schlafstätte zurück.

Ich seufzte und sah mich um.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte ich leise und Malik lächelte.

„Nicht mehr in Masyaf. Altair brachte dich fort!"

Ich sah zu Altair, der nur sein Hemd überzog und wortlos durch die Tür nach draußen ging. Malik sah ihm hinter her und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir dachten eine Zeit lang, dass du es nicht schaffst. Es sah wirklich schlecht in den ersten Tagen aus. Doch dann ging das Fieber zurück und wir brachten dich hier her."

Ich war kaum wach, da flößte er mir dieselbe abscheuliche Brühe ein, die ich vor wenigen Tagen noch für Altair immer aufgegossen hatte.

Mir war nun klar, warum dieser sich so angestellt hatte.

„Ist er wütend?" fragte ich nach einer Weile und Malik hielt in dem was er tat inne.

„Nein," sagte er sanft. „Ich glaube er ist unsicher. Du bist jetzt seine Frau. Er hat sich wirklich gut um dich gekümmert. War Tag und Nacht bei dir. Er kann mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen einfach nicht gut umgehen. Er brauch Zeit."

Ja, auch ich brauchte Zeit. Ich blieb nicht lange wach und auch in den nächsten Tagen schlief ich viel.

Oftmals wacht ich zwischendurch auf, doch nie für lange. Allerdings lange genug, damit Malik mir dieses Gesöff zu trinken geben konnte, dass Altair schon so verabscheut hatte.

Altair hatte ich seit dem ersten Tag, als ich aufwachte, nicht mehr gesehen.

Als ich Malik nach ihm fragte, meinte er lediglich, Altair sei da.

Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht doch sauer war.

Malik hatte mir berichtet, was in der Festung passierte nachdem ich bewusstlos geworden war. Altair hatte meine restlichen Schläge abgefangen.

Ich fühlte mich ihm gegenüber so schuldig. Das Alles tat mir so Leid. Ich erinnerte mich an Al Mualims Worte, dass ich Altair mit meiner Tat in Verruf gebracht hatte.

Heiße Tränen stiegen mir dabei in die Augen. Altair...

Mir ging es von Tag zu Tag besser, und eines frühen Abends hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

Langsam setzte ich mich in dem großen Lager auf.

Ich spürte wie mir schwindelig wurde, doch der Schmerz in meinem Rücken blieb erträglich.

Sehr bald hatte ich mich an das konstante Brennen und Pochen gewöhnt. In letzter Zeit juckte er oft und Malik meinte, dass es daran lag, dass das Gewebe nun gut heilte.

Er rieb meinen Rücken jeden Tag mit einer sehr fetten Salbe ein um das Gewebe geschmeidig zu machen und vor dem Reißen zu bewahren.

Langsam stand ich auf.

Dabei atmete ich tief ein, um den Schwindel zu vertreiben und zog mir anschließend eine Tunika über.

Es war nicht meine, Malik hatte mir eine andere besorgt, weil er meine wohl zerschneiden musste.

Ich sah mich nun in diesem Haus um. Es bestand aus zwei Räumen. Die Räume waren nicht sonderlich groß, aber wesentlich mehr, als Altairs anderes Haus zu bieten hatte.

Der vordere Raum bestand aus einer kleinen Kochstelle und einer Ecke in der Kissen und Deckeln lagen während der zweite Raum lediglich ein Lager aus Stroh mit hölzerner Umrandung beinhaltete. Der Raum war vom ersten mit einem schweren Vorhang abgetrennt.

Altairs Kleidung lag achtlos herum. Saubere mit schmutziger gemischt. Sein Schwert und der Gürtel mit den Wurfmessern lagen davor.

Das Gehen fiel mir schwer und ich war kaum das kurze Stück bis zur Haustür gelaufen, als ich mich gegen den Rahmen lehnen musste um auszuruhen.

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete erneut tief ein bis der Schwindel sich langsam legte.

Altairs Pferd stand an einem Zaun festgebunden und kaute auf etwas Heu herum. Sattel und Zaumzeug lagen neben der Haustür.

Hinter dem Haus ragten einige schroffe Felsen auf. Sie umschlossen uns und ich wunderte mich auf welchen Weg Altair mich hierher gebracht hatte.

Hinter dem Haus waren die Felsen, und vor dem Haus, vielleicht hundert Schritte entfernt, war der breite Fluss.

So wie ich das auf den ersten Blick erkannte, waren wir von einen natürlichen Schutzwall umgeben.

Ich sparte es mir dass Pferd zu begrüßen. Ich war kaum in der Lage, einen Biss oder Tritt abzuwehren und ging deshalb langsam zum Fluss runter.

Zwischendurch setzte ich mich einfach in den Sand und machte eine Pause.

Diese Pausen gestalteten sich als recht lange doch irgendwann erreichte ich das Wasser.

Ich kniete nieder und tauchte meine Hände in das Wasser, ehe ich mein Gesicht damit benetzte.

Anschließend setzte ich mich einfach an das Ufer und tauchte meine Füße hinein.

Ich versuchte mich mit den Gedanken zu versöhnen, dass ich jetzt Altairs Frau war. Al Mualim hatte mich ihm zugesprochen, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten. Nun ja, ich als Frau hatte wenig Rechte, mir fielen eigentlich nur Pflichten ein.

Vor meiner geplatzten Hochzeit hatte man mich auf die Ehe vorbereiten wollen.

Eine Frau hatte dem Mann zu gehorchen, ihn mit dem höchsten Respekt zu behandeln und seine Entscheidungen nie in Frage zu stellen.  
Eine Frau sollte dem Mann immer zu Verfügung stehen. Zu jeder Tage und Nachtzeit. Was auch immer das bedeutete.

Eine Frau sollte immer das Wohl des Mannes und der Familie dem eigenen vorziehen.

Doch... ich war eine schlechte Frau. Anstatt einfach nur meine Aufgaben zu erledigen, maßte ich mir an, in die Rolle eines Mannes schlüpfen zu können.

Ich habe Schande über meinen Mann gebracht, bevor ich auch nur seine Frau war. Wie sollte das weiter gehen?

Von meiner Seite her hatte ich aufgegeben. Ich glaubte in den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit Altair gehört zu haben. Doch nun... war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.

Wie so oft hörte ich ihn nicht, als er zu mir trat.

Erst als er mir die Hand auf die Schulter legte, sah ich zu ihm auf.

Er trug seine übliche Robe, verbarg wie immer sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, oder?

„Es ist nicht gut, dass du herumläufst," sagte er und wieder schaffte er es, die Emotionen in seiner Stimme gänzlich auszuschalten.  
„Es... tut mir Leid," sagte ich nur und wollte aufstehen, doch nun ruhten beide Hände auf meinen Schultern und hielten mich sanft an Ort und Stelle.

Er verharrte einen Augenblick ehe er sich neben mich setzte und seinen Blick ebenfalls über den Fluss schweifen ließ.

„Das Haus ist größer," meinte er irgendwann leise und ich nickte. Das war mir aufgefallen.

„Ich soll dich von Memeth grüßen. Er und seine Töchter vermissen dich. Er hat mir Haferkekse mitgegeben, aber Malik hat gestern den letzten gegessen."

Ich wandte meinen Blick vom Fluss ab und sah Altair von der Seite an. Natürlich konnte ich unter der Kapuze kaum etwas von ihm erkennen, dennoch wandte ich meinen Blick nicht ab, als ich fragte: „Ich bin eine schlechte Frau, nicht wahr?"

Es dauerte lange und ich wollte mich bereits abwenden als er antwortete: „Nein, dass bist du nicht. Du bist unbedacht, aber nicht schlecht."

Ich verstand nicht was er meinte, aber statt danach zu fragen, wandte ich meinen Blick wieder dem ruhigen Fluss zu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll. Wie es weitergehen soll," gestand ich nach einer Weile und Altair schnaubte belustigt.

„Ich würde sagen, einfach leben, schließlich stand es darum eine Zeit lang richtig schlecht."

Ich nickte verdrossen.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit bei mir, nicht wahr?" fragte ich und nun war es eine sehr lange Pause, bei der ich schon dachte, dass Altair mir die Frage wieder nicht beantworten würde.

Doch dann sagte er leise: „Ja, die ganze Zeit."

Ich nickte, schluckte trocken und spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Ich habe dich zu mir sprechen gehört. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wollte aufgeben," flüsterte ich undhörte wie Altair tief einatmete. Er sprang auf und ging plötzlich weg.

„Mist," murmelte ich.

Mir war sofort bewusst, dass ich etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid!", rief ich ihm nach und drehte mich zu ihm um. Da passierte es. Die dünne Gewebeschicht auf meiner Wunde riss und warmes Blut tränkte meine Tunika.

Ich schrie erstickt auf und presste sofort meine Hand auf den Mund, um nicht noch lauter schreien zu müssen.

Da war er wieder. Der Schmerz. _„Hallo Elessa... du lebst noch. Deswegen spürst du mich..."_

Altair war mit einem Sprung sofort bei mir.

„Was ist?," fragte er und dieses mal hörte ich ein Gefühl in seiner Stimme.  
„Sorge," flüsterte ich und Altair sah mich verwirrt an.  
Ich schüttelte mich im Gedanken.  
„Nichts, es ist... nichts," sagte ich und stand auf.

Ich stand zu schnell auf. Daraufhin lag ich eher noch wieder im Sand als es mir lieb war.

Altair ergriff sanft meine Taille und zog mich wieder auf die Füße.

„Komm, du musst dich hinlegen Elessa. Du hättest nicht aufstehen dürfen," sagte er, und da war sie weg, die Sorge in seiner Stimme.

„Ich nehme dich auf meinen Rücken," meinte er und wollte mich gerade hoch heben, als ich einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Nein!", sagte ich und hob abwehrend meine beiden Hände. „Dein Rücken ist verletzt!"

Altair musterte mich kalt und wütend. Es war mir ein Rätsel wie dieser Mann es schaffte seine Gefühle einfach abzustellen, als seien sie nie da.  
Außer die Wut. Die schien wirklich immer da zu sein.

„Ich kann... laufen, Altair. Es dauert nur etwas länger."

Altair blickte mich immer noch wütend an, doch ich versuchte einen Schritt auf ihn zu zu gehen.  
„Komm, begleite mich doch das Stück, dann komme ich sicherlich an. Hab ein wenig Geduld mit mir, bitte."

Ich flüsterte nur und erwartete eigentlich nicht mal, das Altair den Wunsch respektierte. Aber er trat neben mich und hakte sich unter meinen Arm ein.  
„Sag wenn du eine Pause brauchst," murmelte er immer noch mürrisch und ging dann mit mir langsam in Richtung des alten Hauses.

Altair achtete darauf, dass weder er noch ich zu schnell gingen. Mit ihm an meiner Seite machte ich zwar keine Pause, aber lehnte an ihm, wobei mir dies schon eine recht große Hilfe war.  
Er war um so vieles größer als ich und sein Arm war um einiges breiter als meine. Unter dem groben Stoff seiner hellgrauen Tunika erahnte ich nur die muskulösen Arme.

Als wir gemeinsam das Haus betraten, saß Malik bereits auf den Kissen der Sitzecke und aß einen Fladen.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nie," nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.  
Er blickte mich mahnend an.

„Du dürftest eigentlich nicht auf den Beinen sein."

„Ja, dass sagte ich ihr auch," stimmte Altair ihm zu und zog mich in das andere Zimmer. „Leg dich hin", meinte er nur zu mir und ließ mich das letzte Stück alleine gehen. Er selbst blieb im anderen Raum.

Kaum hatte ich mich wieder hingelegt, trat Malik zu mir.

„Lass mal sehen."

Er begutachtete kritisch die neue Wunde.

„Morgen beschränke dich bitte auf langsame Bewegungen und das Haus. Oder noch besser, verbleib im Bett."

„Ich fühle mich so schwach," murmelte ich und Malik nickte.

„Du liegst seit fast zwei Wochen flach. Was erwartest du?"

Er beugte sich zu mir herunter. „Du solltest Altair nicht überfordern. Geh das langsam an."

Er lächelte mir verschwörerisch zu und verabschiedete sich für diesen Tag.

Altair kam ein wenig später zu mir und brachte mir Wasser und ein wenig Brot.

Ich aß und trank ein wenig.

„Du solltest mehr essen," meinte er und schnallte seine Rüstung ab.  
„Mehr geht nicht," murmelte ich müde und legte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich spürte, dass der Körper müde war und nach Schlaf verlangte.

Ich hörte ihn rascheln und als ich aufblickte, sah ich wie Altair sich seiner Robe entledigte und lediglich in Hose und Unterhemd zu mir trat.

Ich sah weg, als er sich neben mir niederlegte. Das dämmrige Zwielicht des Sonnenunterganges tauchte das Zimmer in ein rötliches Licht. Das Lager selbst war in Schatten getaucht.

Ich spürte Altairs Gegenwart und die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging.

Er lag neben mir und ließ seinen Blick über mich wandern.  
„Altair?", fragte ich leise.

„Hm?"

„Was sind Assassinen genau?"

Altair missfiel meine Frage. Ich hörte wie er wütend schnaufte und war mir eigentlich sicher, dass er gleich wieder aufstehen und weg gehen würde, doch das tat er nicht.

„Assassinen töten... Menschen," meinte er schließlich und ich sah ihn nun an.

Er lag auf der Seite mit zu mir gedrehten Körper und hatte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm gestützt.

„Warum?", fragte ich und er blinzelte langsam.

„Um unsere Grundordnung wieder herzustellen, und Frieden in das Heilige Land zu bringen," murmelte er leise.

„Und deswegen tötet ihr Menschen?"

„Es sind Menschen, die die Ordnung gefährden, Kriege und Kämpfe unterstützen oder hervorbringen und Menschen als Sklaven verkaufen oder für mindere Vergehen töten. Du bist solchen Menschen in Jerusalem beinahe zum Opfer gefallen, erinnerst du dich?"

Ich nickte verdrossen. Das stimmte.

„Und du hast sie alle getötet. Damals dachte ich, du seist ein Gelehrter."

Altair blickte mich nur aus seinen tiefen, dunklen Augen an und schwieg. Ich lächelte sanft.

„Du hast mir nun schon zweimal das Leben gerettet. Ich bin dankbar dafür, bei dir sein zu können," flüsterte ich und berührte sanft mit meinen Fingern seinen Arm.

Er zuckte und ich zog meine Hand sofort zurück.

„Nein," flüsterte er leise und ergriff meine Hand. Er zog sie an seine Lippen und legte diese sanft auf meine Finger.

Ich sah ihm fasziniert dabei zu. Es verwirrte und bezauberte mich zugleich und ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als er mich erneut anblickte.

Seine dunklen Haare waren etwas länger als Maliks und ein leichter Bartwuchs zierte seine männlichen, schmalen Lippen. Seine wachsamen Augen waren nicht die eines Arabers. Ein fremdartiges Grau, oder wie sollte ich es besser beschreiben?

Mein Blick blieb an seinen Augen hängen und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich sie neugierig begutachtete.

Altair lächelte sanft.

Er berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger meine Lippen und strich sanft darüber. Er blickte mir in die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich sehe, dass du mich nicht verstehst," murmelte er. „Aber ich denke, dagegen kann ich etwas tun."

Ich runzelte die Stirn doch er ließ kein längeres Grübeln oder gar eine Frage zu.

Er zog mich vorsichtig näher zu sich heran.

„Leg dich auf die Seite," hauchte er und ich hörte die Forderung in seiner tiefen, männlichen Stimme.

Ich tat was er wollte und Altair lag nun parallel zu mir.

Er hob mit seinem langen und schlanken Zeigefinger mein Kinn an. Er war mir nun ganz nahe. So nahe, dass ich seinen sanften Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte.  
„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, Elessa," sagte er leise.

Mir stockte der Atem. Er wollte was?

Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht und mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.

Altair war mir so nahe wie nie zuvor und nun überwand er die letzte, kleine Distanz.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, setzte zum sprechen an, doch sein leichtes Kopfschütteln ließ mich verstummen und ich hielt unabsichtlich die Luft an.

Während sein Gesicht näher kam, zog ich meinen Kopf zurück, solange bis ich irgendwann nicht weiter zurückkonnte und Altair legte sanft seine Lippen auf meine.

Seine Lippen waren fest und rau und sein leichter Bart kitzelte auf meiner Haut.

Ich schmeckte Kümmel und das Gewürzöl, welches Memeth für seine Fladen nutzte und Altairs Hand fuhr um meinen Hinterkopf herum und zog mich näher zu sich.

Er ließ nicht von mir ab, sondern fuhr langsam mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe. Immer wieder schlossen sich seine Lippen um meine und erst als ich dachte ich müsste ersticken, ließ er von mir ab.

„Du kannst dabei ruhig atmen," flüsterte er belustigt als ich scharf einatmete.

Atmen? Wie sollte ich atmen? Er raubte mir nun mit seiner bloßen Gegenwart den Atem. Dieser Assassine sorgte nun dafür, dass ich bald unter einer nie dagewesenen Atemnot litt.

„Wehre dich nicht, Elessa. Lass mich gewähren. Ich tue nichts, was du nicht möchtest," murmelte der Mann und lehnte sich wieder zu mir.

Sein Kuss wurde fordernder. Altairs Zunge wanderte bereits beim zweiten Mal zwischen meine Lippen.

Vor Schreck öffnete ich den Mund und Altair überwand die letzte Distanz und ließ seine feuchte, warme Zunge in meine Mundhöhle gleiten.

Ich hatte mich aufgerichtet und fiel nun zurück. Das Gefühl, was er in mir auslöste ließ mich schwach werden. Mein Herz schlug so heftig gegen meine Brust, dass ich mir sicher war, dass Altair es spüren konnte.

Er hatte beide Arme um meine Taille gelegt und presste mich gegen seine breite, männliche Brust.

Altair unterbrach den Kuss, um mich atmen zu lassen und lächelte immer noch darüber, dass ich die Luft anhielt.

„Gleich läufst du blau an und wirst wieder bewusstlos," flüsterte er sanft und küsste mein Kinn und meine Wangen.

Er küsste mich erneut und wurde nun leidenschaftlicher. Der Assassine stieß meine Zunge immer wieder an und versuchte mich zur gleichen Leidenschaft zu bewegen.

Nur sehr zögernd reagierte ich und tastete nun ebenfalls nach ihm.

Seine Zunge rieb sich an meiner und er drängte sich nun fester gegen mich.

Altair stöhnte erstickt auf und ich zuckte zurück, weil ich dachte, ich hätte ihn verletzt. Doch er hielt mich fest, zog mich nahe zu sich heran und küsste mich wieder.

Wir küssten uns lange und er fuhr mit seinen Händen meiner schmalen Silhouette entlang.  
Seine Griffe wurden immer fester und fordernder und ich spürte, dass die Situation seiner Kontrolle entglitt.

Er begann seine Hände unter meine Tunika wandern zu lassen. Es war für mich ein Schock seine warmen, rauen Hände auf meiner nackten Haut zu spüren. Ich löste mich von ihm und drückte meine Hände gegen seine Brust.

„Warte!", presste ich erschrocken hervor und er stockte und ließ mich abrupt los. Ich wollte ihm noch hinterher rufen, doch da war Altair auch schon auf den Beinen, sprang aus dem Raum und ließ mich allein zurück.

„Und dann ist er davon gerannt?"

Malik saß hinter mir und trug die unebene Granulierung des neuen Gewebes ab.

Ich zischte und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

„Ja," murmelte ich als der Schmerz abebbte.

Malik schnaubte belustigt.

„Und seitdem ist er samt seinem Pferd weg?"

„Das tut er immer, sobald irgendwas kompliziert oder unangenehm wird," meinte ich tonlos. „Er steigt auf das Pferd und reitet weg. Verbleibt meistens den ganzen Tag woanders."

Ich zuckte erneut zusammen, als Malik die scharfe Messerklinge durch das neue Gewebe trieb.

Altair war seit gestern Abend fort. Er hatte das Haus fluchtartig verlassen. Ich hörte das Pferd wiehern und davon galoppieren. Als ich nach draußen kam war Altair samt dem Pferd weg. Er hatte es nicht einmal aufgezäumt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Altair reitet gut. Er reitet schon immer gut. Aber das er nur in Hose und Hemd los geritten ist, sieht ihm unähnlich. Es ist gefährlich dort draußen. Man spricht von Kreuzrittern, die sich an der Küste sammeln. Al Mualim spricht von einem bevorstehenden Krieg in den nächsten Jahren," sagte Malik.

„Will er den Krieg anfangen?," fragte ich und Malik lachte auf.

„Hoffe das er das nicht tut, meine Kinder sind noch zu klein um mit den Umständen eines Krieges zurecht zu kommen!"

Mit Malik sprach ich oft. Er war meine einzige Bezugsperson außer Altair. Und Altair war einfach nur in jeder Hinsicht schwierig. Wenn er nicht die Antwort bekam, die er wollte, wurde er wütend. Wenn man fragen stellte, die er nicht mochte, ignorierte er sie einfach.  
„Warum ist er so? Woher kommt diese Ungeduld? Diese Wut? Entweder ist Altair kalt wie ein Eisblock oder warm wie kochendes Wasser. Seine Gefühle sind immer extrem aber nie ausgeglichen. Und ich sehe oft, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen überfordert ist und wenn das passiert, läuft er davon!"

Malik schnaufte. „Gut beobachtet, Elessa, heb mal bitte deine Arme!"

Er wickelte einen recht festen Verband um meinen Oberkörper. Dieser sollte die Wundauflage an Ort und Stelle halten, während ich mich nun frei bewegen konnte. Malik hatte gemerkt, dass ich mich nicht mehr an die strenge Bettruhe hielt und passte seine medizinische Behandlung einfach meinem Zustand an.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen," meinte ich nach einer kleinen Pause, zog mir meine Tunika wieder über und sah dann Malik an.

„Altair ist schwierig. Aber nicht schwach. Und eigentlich nie unbesonnen. Er wird wieder kommen, wenn er soweit ist."

„Was für ein Problem hat er mit mir?"

„Mit dir?", Malik lachte. „Gar keins soweit. Er steht sich selbst im Weg. Nimm dir das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen. Was er an Geduld zu wenig hat, brauchst du dafür doppelt zu viel."

„Klingt nach viel Arbeit," meinte ich und Malik schmunzelte über meine Ironie.

Wir beide horchten auf, als ein Pferd draußen wieherte.

„Altair," flüsterte ich und wollte aufstehen, doch Malik hob die Hand und blickte mich eindringlich an.

„Warte," sagte er und stand selbst auf.

Er ging nach draußen und im nächsten Moment hörte ich einen dumpfen Aufprall.

Ich sprang schneller auf die Füße, als es gut für mich war. Mein Rücken quittierte das mit dem reißenden Schmerz, der mich nun schon seit langen Tagen begleitete.

Ich trat aus dem Haus in das warme Sonnenlicht. Malik kniete neben Altair, der am Boden unter seinem Pferd lag.  
„Wasser!", rief mir Malik zu und ich griff mir sofort den Schlauch, der neben der Tür im häuslichen Schatten lag.

Ich warf ihn zu Malik, der ihm Altair an den Mund führte. Dieser trank in hastigen Zügen. Das Pferd war bereits von selbst zum Fluss gelaufen um dort zu saufen. Was hatten die beiden gemacht?

Ich ergriff ein Seil um das Tier damit zu führen und ging langsam zum Fluss herunter. Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengrube vermied ich es Altair beim Vorbeigehen anzusehen. Ich fühlte, dass es nun falsch war, ihm zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Es war nicht schwer, den Strick an dem Halfter des Pferdes zu befestigen und es zurück zum Haus zu führen.

Seine Beine zitterten und ich spürte ganz deutlich, dass dieses Tier einen sehr weiten Weg gegangen war.

Ich hatte nur wenig Sympathie für dieses Tier übrig, aber ich wollte nicht, dass es litt oder zu Schaden kam.

Das Pferd führte ich an eine schattige Stelle am Haus, wo es sofort eine Ruheposition einnahm und den Kopf müde senkte.

Ich klopfte ihm sanft den Hals.

„Gutes Tier, danke," murmelte ich und ging dann wieder um das Haus herum.

Malik hatte Altair in das Haus gezogen und auf die Kissen im Vorzimmer gelegt.

„Was machst du nur?", hörte ich ihn sagen.

Ich blieb stehen. Neben meiner Lüge war es nun kaum schlimmer zu lauschen.

Sollten sie mir doch demnächst den Rest meiner Haut noch abziehen.

„Malik", murmelte Altair. „Ich schaffe das nicht!"  
„Was redest du denn da?"

„Elessa... ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr länger...!"

„Altair, du hast sie gerettet, von der Straße geholt, nach Masyaf gebracht und sie nicht dem Tode überlassen, als Al Mualim sie verurteilt hatte. Woran glaubst du zu scheitern? Sag es ihr endlich!"

„Ich... Nein!"

„Doch. Sag es ihr, damit du Ruhe hast! Du quälst dich umsonst. Du liebst sie doch, also sag es ihr endlich!"

„Sie versteht es nicht!"

„Doch, dass tut sie. Der Einzige der es nicht versteht, bist du selbst! Sei kein Narr und leg endlich deine alten Ängste ab!"

Er hatte mich gerettet, misshandelt, berührt, geküsst, mir tief in die Augen gesehen.

Altair sagte mir, dass ich ihm vertrauen könnte, und das ich keine Angst vor ihm zu haben brauchte. Er würde mir nie etwas tun.

Der Mann hatte Al Mualim gesagt, dass er mich zur Frau haben wollte, obgleich ich mit meiner dummen Lüge Schande über ihn gebracht hatte.

Ich spürte immer, dass es Altair schwer fiel, mit mir zu reden. Es war ihm nie schwer gefallen, mich zu schlagen, mich anzuschreien und scheinbar zu hassen, aber er schaffte es nicht, mich seine Liebe spüren zu lassen. Seine Lust und Begierde hatte ich letzte Nacht zu spüren bekommen, aber seine Liebe... er war noch nicht offen für mich.

Ich saß mit dem Rücken zur Hauswand. Neben mir kaute das Pferd mittlerweile an etwas Heu, das ich ihm hingelegt hatte.

Noch nie hatte ich nach seinem Namen gefragt und beschloss es bald zu tun.  
Altair mochte sein Pferd. Das spürte ich immer, wenn ich die beiden zusammen sah.

Das Tier reagierte sofort auf ihn. Wenn es nur seine Schritte vernahm, oder gar, wenn es Altair an mir roch.

Wenn er pfiff ließ es selbst den besten Hafer liegen und ging zu ihm.

Aber mich attackierte es bei jeder Gelegenheit.

„Ah, hier bist du."

Malik trat zu mir und lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Hauswand.

„Keine Ahnung was er getrieben hat. Aber die Sonne hat ihm zugesetzt," meinte er und ich nickte verdrossen.

„Ich sehe dich morgen um die selbe Zeit, und übertreibe es nicht," sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu, ehe er zu seinem Pferd ging und auf saß.

Ich blieb noch eine Weile an der Hausmauer sitzen ehe ich glaubte, genug Kraft für die nächste Begegnung zu haben.

Vorsichtig betrat ich das Haus. Altair war nicht im ersten Raum. Er lag im zweiten Raum auf dem Lager und schlief.

Er lag auf der Seite und atmete ruhig und stetig.

Langsam ging ich in die Knie und streckte meine Hand aus. Ich hatte diesen Fehler schon einmal gemacht, doch dieses Mal öffnete er vorher die Augen und sah mich an.

Er sprang mich nicht an. Riss mich nicht zu Boden. Bedrohte mich nicht mit seinem Messer.

Seine Augen sahen nur in meine, und diesmal war ich mehr als nur gewillt, dem Blick des Adlers standzuhalten.

Ich war eine Maus in einem Weizenfeld, und er war der Adler der über mich kreiste. War ich Beute? Spielzeug? Oder die Quelle die er zum Leben brauchte?

Meine Finger berührten sanft seine schönen Lippen und fuhren über seine Wange. Seine Bartstoppel kitzelten meine Fingerkuppen und ich fuhr ihm über die glatte, charakteristisch geformte Nase.

„Altair," flüsterte ich leise. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinab und küsste sanft seine leicht verschwitzte Stirn. Ich zögerte einen Moment, wägte meine Worte behutsam ab. Ich wollte ihn nicht schon wieder flüchten sehen...

Er sah fragend zu mir auf.  
„Altair, danke für alles!"

Ich lehnte mich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte noch: „Ich liebe dich!"

In dieser Position zu verharren war mühsam, dennoch tat ich es, wenn auch mein Rücken darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Dann fühlte ich wie Altairs Arm um meine Schulter wanderte und mich zu ihm zog.

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog mich über sich, vergrub seine Hände in meinem Haar und küsste mich sanft auf meine Lippen, ehe er mich an sich drückte.

„Ich bin so ein Narr," flüsterte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Egal. Wenn du so wärst, wie all die anderen, wäre ich Krähenfutter," meinte ich und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Wir blieben lange so. Er strich mir behutsam über das Gesicht und Haar, küsste mich zwischendurch immer wieder sanft aber längst nicht mit der Leidenschaft wie am Abend zuvor. Altair war zurückhaltender, aber dafür auch um so liebevoller.

Die Tage vergingen und der erste Regen kam.

Die schwüle Hitze war erdrückend und lähmend zu gleich.

Altair bewegte sich auch nicht mehr als er musste. Erst in den frühen Abendstunden wurde er aktiver.

Als ich das Pferd fütterte, sah ich ihn im Fluss baden. Er stand etwa hüfthoch im Wasser und reinigte sich Gesicht und Oberkörper.

Im Licht der Abendsonne konnte ich seine Striemen auf seinem Rücken gut erkennen. Sie waren bereits fast verheilt und einige hatten sich bereits in blasse, dünne Narben verwandelt.

„Mein Rücken sieht noch anders aus," murmelte ich betreten und verfütterte eine handvoll Hafer an das Pferd.

„Hm, ich wollte fragen, nicht wahr?", richtete ich die Frage an den Braunen und dieses schnaubte, als ob es mir zustimmen würde.

„Geh lieber nicht zu nahe heran."

Es überraschte mich nicht, das Malik zu mir trat. Er tauchte jeden Tag um diese Zeit bei uns auf.

„Dieses Biest hat mich mal ohne Grund und Vorwarnung über den Haufen gerannt. Und wenn es ganz schlecht drauf ist, beißt es auch."

„Ja, treten tut es auch," meinte ich und wandte mich lächelnd zu ihm um.

„Altairs Wunden sind gut verheilt,"meinte ich als Malik sich wieder um meine eigenen Wunden kümmerte. Wir saßen im kühlen Haus und er strich mir eine Dicke Salbe auf den Rücken.  
„Deinem Rücken geht es auch wesentlich besser. Deine Wunden heilen langsam, aber dafür richtig. Ich nehme an, mit den Narben wirst du kaum Probleme bekommen!"

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis ich mich wieder richtig bewegen kann. Morgens ausstrecken... verboten, auf den Rücken liegen.... strengstens untersagt. Bücken... geht auch nicht!"

Malik lachte und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

Ich zog meine Tunika wieder über und lächelte ihm zu.

Er sah verschwörerisch zur Tür. „Und? Wie geht es voran?"

„Langsam, aber recht gut. Er gibt sich Mühe."

Malik nickte zufrieden.

„Was tuschelt ihr?", Altair trat in das Haus und wir beide sagten sofort wie aus einer Kehle: „Nichts!"

Er trug nur seine Hose. Sein breiter, männlicher Oberkörper war frei und einige Wassertropfen perlten darauf.

Malik griff an seinen Gürtel und reichte Altair ein Pergament.

„Das ist von Al Mualim. Ich soll es dir überbringen," meinte er. Meine Stimmung kippte sofort, als ich diesen Namen hörte.

Mein Rücken juckte verdächtig und ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken scharf ein zu atmen.

Altair lies das Pergament und nickte nachdem er es eingerollt hatte.  
„Sag ihm, dass ich morgen aufbreche. Er soll es bereits als erledigt betrachten!"

Malik lächelte über Altairs nun sichtbare Arroganz.

„Denk daran, dass es gut wäre, dass du an einem Stück zurück kommst. Ich brauch noch ein paar Spielgefährten für meine Kinder. Söhne wären nicht schlecht, Altair. Gott beschenkt mich leider nur mit Töchtern und du warst noch nicht sonderlich aktiv, wie ich sehe!"

Maliks Worte trafen den richtigen Punkt. Altair wurde sofort still und seine Wangen färbten sich in ein gesundes Rot.

Schmunzelnd ließ Malik uns stehen. „Bis morgen, Elessa!"

Ich winkte ihm hinter her, was mir einen warnenden Blick von Altair einbrachte.

„Was gibt es hinter meinem Rücken zu reden?", fragte er.

Oh-oh. Ich kannte diesen Blick. Er sagte ganz deutlich: „Rede, oder ich bring dich dazu!"

„Ähm, zum Beispiel warum deine Wundheilung schneller voranschreitet als meine!"

Altair lächelte und die Arroganz war trotz Maliks Worte noch nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Erstens bin ich ein Mann, zweitens hatte ich schon schlimmeres, drittens bin ich nicht so ein Hungerhaken und viertens..."

„... und viertens bist du wirklich das Tollste was hier weit und breit zu sehen ist," meinte ich nur dumpf und er verstummte und musterte mich verblüfft.

Ich hob beide Hände.  
„Tut mir... Leid. Das war sehr respektlos. Kann ich das wieder gut machen?", fragte ich und Altair schnaubte.

„Ich würde dich jetzt gerne Ohrfeigen, du dämliches Weibstück," knurrte er und ich ging einen Schritt zurück.

Doch er packte zu und umgriff meine beiden Oberarme. Er zog mich so nahe an sich heran, dass mein Oberkörper seinen berührte.

„Doch ich möchte dich viel lieber küssen," hauchte er in mein Ohr und ich spürte wie sich meine Haare auf den Armen aufstellten.

Ein Schauer lief durch meinen Körper und Röte schoss mir genauso schnell ins Gesicht wie es bei Altair gewesen war.

Ich lachte erleichtert auf. Ok, kein Schlag für mich, dafür ein Kuss.

* * *

Was wollte man mehr?

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 6 „Ruhe vor dem Sturm"

Er hatte gesagt, es wäre nicht sonderlich weit, er würde nur maximal zwei bis drei Wochen unterwegs sein.  
Jetzt waren es drei Monate.  
Er war fort, und nur Malik war es, den ich für wenige Augenblicke des Tages sah. Ich vermisste sogar den dämlichen Gaul und ich hatte immer noch nicht gefragt, wie es hieß.

Das war natürlich kein gutes Vorankommen in Sachen Freundschaft zwischen Elessa und ähm... Pferd!

Jeden Morgen wachte ich mit der enttäuschenden Erkenntnis auf, das Altair über Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt war.

Ich verbrachte die Nächte teilweise schlaflos, sah immer wieder zur Tür. Wenn ich meine Augen schloss, sah ich seine grauen Augen vor mir, wie sie mich ansahen, wütend, lächelnd, oder von Lust verschleiert.

An diesen Abenden erinnerte ich mich voller Sehnsucht an seine Küsse und Berührungen und die Angst, er könne nicht mehr nachhause kommen war mehr als nur präsent. Ich wusste, was er war, was er tat und warum er es tat.

Er würde für seine Überzeugung sterben, und daran konnte auch ich nichts ändern. Obgleich ich von Malik wusste, dass ich Altair sehr wichtig war.

Dieser sagte mir auch immer wieder, dass es Altair gut ginge, ich mich nicht zu Sorgen brauchte und er lediglich einen schweren Auftrag bekommen hatte.

Mein Rücken war verheilt. Die Narben waren weich, nicht wulstig oder dick. Der einzige Unterschied war die blasse Farbe zu meiner anderen Haut.

Malik hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Eigentlich brauchte er es nicht, aber er kam jeden Abend vorbei um nach mir zu sehen. Brachte mir Nachricht von Altair und tröstende Worte.

In der Zeit gab es sogar Tage, wo ich seine ganzen Gemeinheiten vermisste.

Ich würde lieber die ganze Nacht wieder die rauen, weißen Roben schrubben, wenn ich nur wüsste, wo er war, oder noch besser, wenn ich ihn hier hätte.

Lieber würde ich mich wieder durch die Gegend treten lassen. Ganz so schlimm war es ja doch nicht. Da war das Peitschen schlimmer gewesen... aber auch das würde ich erneut in Kauf nehmen.

Ich war unglücklich wie noch nie.

Die Sehnsucht und Trauer war groß. Ich konnte meine Gedanken gar nicht von Altair ablenken.

Im Stillen fragte ich mich, ob er auch an mich dachte und wiederum hoffte ich, dass er sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte und nicht verletzt wurde.

In meinem Herz herrschte Leere, in meinem Kopf das größte Chaos. Hier war nichts weit und breit um mich ablenken zu können. Auf die Felsen war ich hinaufgeklettert, nur um noch mehr Felsen zu Masyaf wollte ich nicht, allein wenn ich an den Alten dachte, hätte ich schreien können.

Wo zuvor Angst war, war nun Wut.

Er wollte mich töten, obgleich er genau gewusst hatte, wie Altair zu mir stand. Er hatte Altair für mich schlagen lassen, wozu überhaupt kein Anlass bestand.

Ich erinnerte mich kaum an die Prozedur. Ich bin bewusstlos geworden und erst Tage später durch Altairs und Maliks guter Pflege wieder aufgewacht.

Memeth und andere Dorfbewohner fragten regelmäßig nach mir. Memeth backte sogar oft Haferkekse für mich und gab sie Malik mit. Ich wusste das Malik sich welche davon nahm. Kein Problem, das war schließlich das Mindeste womit ich ihm danken konnte.

An die neue Einsamkeit wollte und wollte ich mich nicht gewöhnen. Ich war gut und vollständig versorgt, ernährte mich allerdings nur zwischendurch von den Plätzchen. Ohne Altair hatte ich keinen Hunger, ohne ihn wollte ich nicht essen, nicht wach sein! Gar nichts.

Als ich merkte, dass meine Gedanken nur um ihn kreisten, wurde mir mehr als nur bewusst, dass ich ihn wirklich liebte.

Er war nicht bei mir und meine Gefühle probten schon seit Wochen einen Aufstand. Ich wollte aufbrechen, nach ihm suchen, aber ich wagte es nicht diesen Ort zu verlassen auch wenn mein Herz mich antreiben wollte.

An einem Abend hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Die Sonne ging bereits rot im Westen unter, dennoch schrie ich wütend auf, rannte zum Fluss herunter. Unterwegs warf ich einfach meine Kleidung auf den staubigen Boden und stürzte mich dann einfach ins kühle Wasser.

Das wilde Schwimmen minimierte meine mühsam aufgebauten, neuen Energiereserven und es dauerte nicht lange, als ich zurück ans Ufer kroch und mich einfach in den weichen Schlamm legte.

Ich hatte einfach keine Lust aufzustehen und nach meinen Klamotten zu suchen, stattdessen lag ich hier auf dem Rücken und starte in den bunt gefärbten Himmel. Für diese Monate war es normal, dass der Himmel am Abend erst rötlich und anschließen dunkel lila bis schwarz wurde. Wenn der Mond nicht schien, sah man viele Sterne am Firmament und im Moment hatte ich nichts besseres zu tun, als diese einfach zu zählen.

Ich konnte weder lesen noch schreiben, Zählen nur, weil mein Vater mir das mit viel Geduld und Ruhe beigebracht hatte. Aber einige Sternenbildnisse kannte ich. Und ich sah gerade in das des Aquilas auf. Des Adlers.

„Altair," flüsterte ich leise und seufzte.

Ich lag noch lange Zeit einfach dort, bevor ich aufstand und meine Kleidung im Dunkeln zusammensuchte.

Ich zog mich an und ging wieder zurück um schlafen zugehen.

Gerade hatte ich die Tür berührt, als ein leises Wiehern an mein Ohr drang.

Malik war schon da gewesen... ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah eine vermummte Gestalt in weißen Roben auf mich zureiten.

Im ersten Moment wollte ich rufen und schreien, doch sein langsamer Ritt und seine Körperhaltung stoppten mich.

Er wirkte angespannt und als er näher kam sagte er kein Wort. Er grüßte nicht, weder mit Worten, noch mit dem Körper. Sein Blick ruhte nur wachsam auf mir. Ich sah seine Augen nicht, konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, und wie so oft nicht lesen.

Ich ging ihm langsam ein Stück entgegen und nahm das Pferd an der Trense.

„Hallo," flüsterte ich, nachdem er immer noch nichts sagte. Er stieg ab und löste den Sattel während ich das Tier mit einem Strick fest band und ihm Wasser hinstellte.

Noch immer hatte er nichts gesagt. Er betrat das dunkle Haus und ich folgte ihm langsam.

Die Öllampe spendete nur spärliches Licht, doch dies schien er nicht zu benötigen. Fast automatisch schnallte er sich seine Rüstung ab und ließ sie sich von seinem Körper gleiten.

„Warum bist du um diese Zeit draußen?"

Seine Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. Sie klang leer aber ich glaubte darin einen brodelnden Zorn zu erkennen.

„Ich war baden," antwortete ich leise.

Er verharrte in seinen Bewegungen. Er sah mich an, lauernd und zornig.  
Ich konnte nicht so schnell reagieren wie er hervor sprang und mich packte.  
Seine Hand umschloss meine Schulter und drückte so fest zu dass ich vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„LÜG mich nicht an, Elessa! Haltest du mich für dumm? Deine Kleidung ist sandig, deine Haare trocken. Du siehst nicht gerade aus, als hättest du ein Bad genommen!"  
Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme wieder leiser.

„Ich lag lange am Ufer," presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Als Altair nicht reagierte fügte ich noch hinzu: „Es ist wahr! Was soll ich alleine im Bett?"

Er ließ mich los und ich rieb mir die schmerzende Stelle. Am nächsten Tag würde ich dort blaue Flecken finden.

Er drehte sich um und entledigte sich seiner Roben.

„Leg dich hin," knurrte er.

Ich sagte nichts, tat aber was er sagte. Zusehr war ich von seiner Reaktion bis jetzt recht enttäuscht, aber längst hatte ich keine Angst.

Altair zog noch sein Hemd und seine Stiefel aus und folgte mir dann. Ich war ziemlich weit an die Wand gerutscht und hatte mich auf den Bauch gelegt. Ich vermied es ihn anzusehen da ich genau wusste, dass er bei Augenkontakt noch aggressiver werden konnte.  
„Zieh dich aus!"

Ich hob ruckartig meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht. „Was?"

Die Frage rutschte mir vor lauter Überraschung heraus. Ihn in diesem Zustand überhaupt auch nur anzusprechen war reiner Selbstmord.

Ich hätte mich für meine Unbeherrschtheit am liebsten geohrfeigt, doch das übernahm bereits er.

Es war lange her, seit der letzten Ohrfeige. Ich hatte die Erfahrung verdrängt, was sein Schlag in mir auslöste. Altair war so stark. Seine Ohrfeigen waren dreimal so hart wie die meiner Eltern gewesen waren.

Ich brauchte kein Licht um zu wissen wie mich Altair ansah. Lebhaft konnte ich mir vorstellen wie seine grauen Augen vom Zorn verdunkelt mich durchdrangen, als sei ich ein Beutetier, kein Mensch den er liebt.

Ich zwang mich so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben und richtete mich auf. Mit einer zitternden Bewegung zog ich mir meine Tunika über den Kopf.  
Das Schamgefühl trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und obgleich es in dem Zimmer trotz Öllampe recht dunkel war, war ich mir sicher, dass Altair mich genau sah.

Ich strich mir mit einer fahrigen Bewegung meine Hose über die Hüfte und es war Altair, der sie mir aus der Hand riss. Mit einen Aufschrei zuckte ich zurück und hob automatisch meine Arme um vor ihm meine Blöße zu bedecken.

Er packte meine Handgelenke und zog mich mit einem Ruck zu mich. Ich schrie erneut erstickt auf und kniff die Augen in Erwartung eines Schlages zusammen. Doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen legte Altair seine Hand auf meinem Bauch und fuhr sanft, fast ehrfürchtig darüber.

Er atmete stoß weise und schwer. Ich sah wie seine Nasenflügel bebten und ihm Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.

Seine Hand wanderte nach oben und strich über meine Brust. Mühselig unterdrückte ich den nächsten Schrei, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

Egal was nun passierte... ich würde keine Reaktion von mir geben, es könnte meine Letzte sein.

Seine Hand wanderte über meinen Hals und Gesicht ehe sie verschwand. Dann spürte ich seinen warmen Atem an meinen Nacken. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn an.

Darauf schien er gewartet zu haben, denn er senkte gleich seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich.

Seine Zunge drang wild in meinem Mund ein. Ich stöhnte erschrocken auf, als er in meine Haare griff und mich daran hinderte, dass ich den Kopf wegdrehen würde.

Altair ließ erst von mir ab, als mir bereits die Luft ausgegangen war. Ich hustete und schrie auf, als ich seinen feuchten Mund an meinem Hals spürte und seine Finger zwischen meine Beine glitten.

„Nein!"

Ich löste mich aus der lähmenden Angst, griff nach seiner Hand und kniff die Beine zusammen.

„Altair, bitte!" Ich brüllte aus Leibeskräften. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das war doch nicht Altair?

Ich hielt seine Hand so fest, wie es mir möglich war und stemmte mich gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Hör auf. Hör auf, Altair Ibn La Ahad!"

Der Angesprochene erstarrte und verkrampfte sich. Seine Atmung war immer noch schwer und Schweiß lief ihn in kleinen Rinnsalen über die Stirn.

Und plötzlich verschwand seine Anspannung und er sank auf mich nieder. Sein Kopf lag auf meiner Schulter und sein Körper begrub mich fast ganz unter sich.

Was war nur geschehen?

Ich ließ seine Hand los und legte meine Arme um seine Schulter.

„Was ist passiert, Altair?" flüsterte ich leise und versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch er drehte seinen Kopf langsam weg.

Nein, dieses mal nicht. Dieses mal würde ich nicht zulassen, dass er mir eine Antwort schuldig blieb!

Altair schien meine Entschlossenheit zu spüren.

„Ich... war lange weg," murmelte er. Seine Stimme klang hohl und wirklich leer. Keine Wut klang darunter.

„Ich weiß," Ich beugte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich habe jeden Moment an dich gedacht," fügte ich noch hinzu und er sah zu mir auf.

Er stemmte sich zu mir hoch und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf meine Lippen.

„Ich auch," gestand er mir und küsste mich erneut.

Ich ließ seinen zärtlichen Kuss zu und umarmte ihn erneut. Dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und atmete sanft seinen Duft ein. Schweiß und Blut, Pferd und etwas, was ich immer noch nicht definieren konnte.

Zwischen uns herrschte ein bedrücktes Schweigen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was geschehen wäre, wäre Altair nicht... zu Vernunft gekommen.

Eigentlich wusste ich es, versuchte den Gedanken aber nicht zuende zudenken und vergrub ihn unter dem fiebrigen Grübeln um Altairs Schweigen endlich zu brechen.

„Wie heißt es eigentlich?"

Ich hielt ihn immer noch im Arm.

Altair hatte lediglich nach der rauen Wolldecke gegriffen und ich hatte nun lange genug in die Dunkelheit gestarrt um endlich die Stille zu beenden.

„Was?", fragte Altair und ich spürte wie er den Kopf hob um mich anzusehen.

„Na dein Pferd," meinte ich und Altair lachte leise.

„Jetzt lebst du schon so viele Monate bei mir, doch du hast nie nach seinem Namen gefragt!", bemerkte er und drehte sich auf den Rücken und lag nun neben mir.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mich wieder anziehe?", fragte ich und ich spürte wie mir die Röte erneut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Nein," brummte Altair und ich tastete in der Dunkelheit nach meiner Kleidung.

Die Finsternis erleichterte es mir, mich aufzurichten und mir die Kleidung überzuziehen.

„Na, wie heißt es denn jetzt?", fragte ich erneut, als ich mich neben ihn legte und meinen Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Brust ablegte.

„Liakun," meinte Altair matt und ich nickte.

„So klingt jemand, der ständig beißt und tritt!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was er gegen dich hat!"

Ich seufzte leise und rutschte noch ein wenig weiter in seinen Arm.

Mein Erfolg war nur von sehr kurzer Dauer. Altair schwieg erneut, lag nur neben mir und atmete ruhig ein und aus.

„Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte er schließlich und ich hob den Kopf und versuchte ihn anzusehen.  
„Was auch immer," meinte ich leise. „Es ist in Ordnung."

Ich merkte wie er den Kopf schüttelte und sich aufsetzte.  
Oh nein! Nicht abhauen!

Schnell rutschte ich hinter ihn und legte ihm meine Arme um die Schultern.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert! Du bist gesund zurück gekehrt, alles andere zählt nicht, Altair! Ich habe auf dich gewartet und bin froh, dass du da bist."

Altair atmete tief ein und legte dann seine Hand auf meine, ehe er sich gegen mich lehnte.

„Sei ehrlich zu mir, Elessa," murmelte er nun und ergriff meine Hand. „Geht es dir hier gut? Kannst du dir vorstellen weiter... mit mir weiter hier zu leben?"

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort und war dennoch darauf bedacht, seine wenige Geduld nicht zu strapazieren.

Ich ging die Fragen nun systematisch an.

„Mir geht es gut, du hast mir ein Zuhause gegeben und mir nun so oft das Leben gerettet, dass ich mich nun fast darauf verlassen würde, dass du in jeder Gefahr für mich auftauchen würdest," meinte ich leise.

Meine Umarmung wurde unwillkürlich fester und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine breite Schulter ab.

„Anfangs wusste ich nicht... wie das zwischen dir und mir weitergehen würde. Ich kam nicht mal auf die Idee, dass du mich hattest heiraten wollen. Ich dachte... du hättest mich nur geholt um mich als Sklavin für dich arbeiten zu lassen. Anfangs sah es danach aus..."

Ich sprach nicht weiter. Unsere Situation war sehr verwirrend.

Es war mir mehr als nur bekannt, dass Altair mich liebte. Doch gesagt hatte er es noch nie, zumindest nicht in meinem Beisein.

Aber vielleicht würde ich ihn nun aus der Reserve locken können.

„Ich wollte dir nie wehtun," sagte Altair. Seine Stimme klang fest, als ob er sich die Worte bereits zurecht gelegt hatte.  
„Aber ich war mir nie sicher, ob du jemals das erwidern könntest was ich... für dich fühle."

Seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser. Es schien tatsächlich zu klappen.

„Wieso ausgerechnet ich?" fragte ich nun.

Dies war eine Frage, die mir oft gekommen war.

„Es gab in Jerusalem viele Frauen. Frauen die größer und kräftiger waren, teilweise von guten Stand. Warum hast du mich Pechvogel von allen gewählt?"

Altair löste sich sanft aus meiner Umarmung.  
Er strich vorsichtig über mein Gesicht und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch mein struppiges Haar. Es war endlich etwas länger, obgleich ich mich sehr an die kurzen Haare gewöhnt hatte.

„Ich habe mich nun mal in dich verliebt, nicht in eine besser gebaute Frau, oder eine reiche Frau. Ich habe mich in den kleinen Pechvogel aus den dunklen Seitenstraßen verliebt. Und das schon länger als erst seit meinen letzten Besuch," meinte er und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Malik mal zu mir gemeint hatte, dass zu viele Gefühle Altair verwirrten und entschied, dass ich es für heute Nacht gut sein lassen wollte um ihn Stück für Stück näher kennenzulernen.

Er hatte zumindest gesagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hatte. Das war doch schon fast ein „Ich liebe dich!".

Mehr Ansprüche sollte man an ihn nicht stellen, vorerst.

Am Morgen erwachte ich noch vor Altair. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht und schlief noch tief und fest.

Ich stand auf und wollte gleich seine mitgebrachte Wäsche im Fluss waschen.

„Morgen, Liakun," rief ich dem Pferd zu, dass sogleich zu mir auf sah und schnaubte.

Mittlerweile war ich recht schnell darin, Altairs schwere Roben zu waschen. Es kam mir auch längst nicht mehr so schwer vor wie am Anfang.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und mir wurde klamm in der Brust, als ich mich an die vergangenen Tage erinnerte.

Die tägliche Angst vor Altair, der mehr als nur bedrohlich wirkte. Ein unlesbares Pergament. Seine Gefühle schwankten, es war nie abzusehen wie es ihm gerade ging, was er dachte oder tun würde.

Ein Rätsel auf zwei Beinen.

Doch nun war es anders. Altair war immer noch unberechenbar, unbeherrscht. Doch in ihm war nun etwas, dass scheinbar seit langer Zeit heraus wollte, und das verwirrte ihn.

Der Grund dafür war ich.

Ich hing die schwere Kleidung zum trocknen auf und fütterte dann Liakun, der nach mir wieder einmal biss.

„Ho, hör schon auf Liakun! Hier, nimm das!"

Ich streckte ihm eine Hand voll Hafer hin und ließ ihn aus meiner Hand fressen. Seine weichen Lippen kitzelten meine Handfläche und ich lächelte.

„Guter Junge," meinte ich und warf ihn noch ein wenig Heu hin, ehe ich in das Haus trat.

Altair schlief immer noch und ich beschloss noch ein wenig aufzuräumen, ehe er aufwachen sollte.

Doch er schlief noch einschließlich bis mittags.

Ich saß am Haus und reinigte den Sattel und das Zaumzeug des Pferdes als er zu mir trat und sich wortlos neben mich setzte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen," meinte ich nur leise und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

Altair antwortete nicht, er sah mir lediglich bei meiner Arbeit zu.

Als ich fertig war, legte ich den Sattel beiseite und wollte an Altair vorbeigehen um das Haus zu betreten, doch er streckte den Arm nach mir aus, ergriff mein Handgelenk und zog mich mit einem heftigen Ruck zu sich.

Mit einen erstickten Schrei landete ich auf seinem Schoß.

„Schau nicht so erschrocken," murmelte er und küsste sanft meine Lippen. „Ich tue dir nichts."

Ich nickte nur wortlos und blieb bei ihm sitzen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, meine aufsteigende Angst nieder zu kämpfen und meinen Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. All das verlangte noch so viel Überwindung von mir, obgleich ich mich immer wohler bei ihm fühlte. Hin und wieder kam mir sogar der Gedanke, dass ich mit ihm und seinen Launen gut umgehen könnte. Aber tief in mir schlummerte das Wissen, dass ich hier absolut nichts unter Kontrolle hatte und die Hölle losbrechen könnte, wenn Altair die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

„Was ist es?", fragte dieser nun und ich sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihm auf.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich und er lächelte freudlos.

„Was ist es, was dein Herz nun so schnell schlagen lässt?"

Röte schoss mir unaufhaltsam ins Gesicht. „Es..."

Ich konnte ihm jetzt unmöglich sagen, dass es die allmächtige Angst war, die seit Wochen nun schon mein ständiger Begleiter war. Aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht anlügen.  
„Es sind... Zweifel!", meinte ich und atmete heftig aus.  
„Warum Zweifel?"

„Ob... i.. ich alles soweit richtig mache!", meinte ich, und das nicht mal ganz gelogen. Ich gab mir wirklich größte Mühe, meinen Pflichten nachzukommen.

Doch Altair gab sich mit der Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden.

Er erwiderte vorerst nichts, lehnte lediglich sein Kinn auf meine Schulter und hielt mich in seinem Arm.

„Du zweifelst an etwas anderem," sagte er schließlich.

Ich seufzte. So etwas musste ja jetzt kommen. Ich sagte nichts, hoffte eigentlich, dass er es fallen lassen ließ, dieses unbequeme Thema, doch den Gefallen tat er mir nicht.

„Du zweifelst an mir. Du hast Angst, dass ich außer Kontrolle geraten könnte, nicht wahr?"

Der Ton in seiner Stimme schwang bedrohlich. Er sah mich nicht an, doch sein Gesicht war angespannt und ich sah sie darauf sitzen wie ein Hornisse an der Hausmauer. Die Wut.

„Hör mal, Altair," murmelte ich und löste mich sanft aus seiner Umarmung.

Ich brachte ein wenig Distanz zwischen uns, um ihn in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Es ist nicht immer einfach, mit dir umzugehen. Im ersten Augenblick bist du so, und urplötzlich bist du ein ganz anderer. Gestern Abend ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür," meinte ich leise und ergriff seine Hand.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch für dich mehr als nur eine einfache Umstellung ist. Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tun möchtest und egal was von nun an passiert, ich vertraue auf dein Wort."

Es war wirklich schwer, in Momenten wie diesen die richtigen Worten für ihn zu finden.

„Ich..." Altair senkte seinen Kopf.

Es waren die falschen Worte!

Er sprang auf und ging mit langen, ausgreifenden Schritten an mir vorbei.  
„Halt, Altair!"

Was mir in diesem Moment Mut verlieh?

Ich vermochte es nie herauszufinden.

Sofort kam ich auf die Beine und rannte ihm hinterher.

Nur mit Mühe erreichte ich ihn, berührte mit meinen Fingerkuppen seinen Ellbogen und ergriff diesen dann.

„Warte doch!"

Der Assassine wirbelte herum und bannte mich auf der Stelle fest.

Nur mit Mühe zuckte ich nicht zusammen.

Ich ergriff einfach seine Hände.  
„Nun sag, Altair. Was ist es, was dich so zerreißt? Es sind auch Zweifel, nicht wahr? Zweifelst du denn an mir?"

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er stand groß und bedrohlich vor mir. Ich ging ihm höchstens bis an die Brust und er sah auf mich hinab wie ein Jäger auf seine Beute.

„Ich zweifel nicht, Elessa," flüsterte er leise. Sein Blick ruhte warnend auf mir und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es nur Wut war.

„Ich... weiß..."

Ich verstand nicht, was er sagen wollte.

„Was weißt du, Altair? Sprich bitte nicht in Rätseln zu mir," murmelte ich und war sehr um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht.

Altair sagte nichts. Er strich mir nur das Haar aus dem Gesicht und legte seine große Hand auf meine Wange.

Ich überbrückte die Distanz zwischen uns und legte meine Arme um ihn und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment ehe er nun auch seine Arme um mich legte und mich fest an ihn presste.

Altair ging nicht.

Er blieb bei mir, schweigend, mich liebkosend und anscheinend immer mehr darauf bedacht, in meiner Nähe zu sein.

Die Momente in denen wir gemeinsam zu Bett gingen wurden intensiver... inniger.  
Altair wurde sehr leidenschaftlich und äußerte dies in seinen Küssen und Berührungen. Mehr passierte jedoch vorerst nicht.

Er erweckte neue Gefühle in mir. Fast eine Art Begierde.  
In dem Moment, wo er von mir ab ließ, hungerte ich fast nach ihm und seinen Berührungen. Vermisste ihn, obgleich er eigentlich neben mir lag.

So ging es einige Tage lang bis er schließlich mehr verlangte.

Ich lag in Altairs Armen.

Seine Hand fuhr nun wieder liebkosend über meine Körperseite.

„Ich will dich heute Nacht, Elessa," flüsterte er mir heiser in mein Ohr wobei ich nun massiv errötete.

„Ich... hab noch nicht... ich wurde von keinem Mann je besessen," murmelte ich und Altair lächelte sanft.  
„Ich weiß, du gehörst nur mir," hauchte er und küsste mich erneut.

„Ich warte schon so lange darauf!"

Ein Schauer durchlief mich, und da war sie wieder, die altbekannte Angst. Wenn Altair wütete war sie da, wenn ich an Masyaf und Mualim dachte war sie auch da und nun, wo diese Art von Herausforderung vor mir stand war sie ein starker Verbündeter meines Schamgefühles.

Altair küsste sanft meine Lippen und liebkoste die empfindliche Haut meines Halses und Nackens.

Ich stöhnte gepresst auf und fühlte mich als ob ich nun noch mehr errötete.

Erst nachdem er jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut liebkost hatte küsste er mich sanft und doch leidenschaftlich zugleich. Er spielte mit mir, führte meine Hände über seinen Körper und lud mich fast dazu ein, ihn zu erforschen.

Altair zog sein Hemd aus, um mir besseren Zugang zu verschaffen und ich ließ meine Finger langsam über seine männliche, muskulöse Brust wandern. Die Haut war straff und strahlte seine raue Männlichkeit aus. Ein schmaler Strich schwarzer Haare führte von der Mitte seiner Brust über den Bauch und verschwand dann in seiner Hose.

Ich ließ meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und fühlte viele Narben unter meiner Handfläche. Auch seine Arme und Brust war mit zahlreichen, blassen Narben übersät. Die neue Narbe an seiner Brust war noch rötlich und man sah, dass sie noch nicht sonderlich lange verheilt war.

Mit beiden Händen wagte ich es nun, sein Gesicht zu umfassen, ihn zu mich hinabzuziehen und sanft meine Lippen auf seine zu legen.

Altair streifte mir meine Tunika über den Kopf und warf sie achtlos in den Raum, ehe nun auch meine Hose über die Hüfte zog.

Er rutschte noch ein Stück im Lager höher und legte sich dann auf die Seite.

Sein linker Arm lag unter meinem Kopf und stützte mich, während seine rechte Hand über meinen Körper glitt.

Ich atmete scharf ein. Seine Finger glitten behutsam über meinen Oberschenkel und tasteten sich langsam und vorsichtig zur Innenseite vor.

Eine Welle unbekannter Erregung durchfuhr mich als er über meine intimste Stelle strich mich dabei in einen wilden Kuss verwickelte.

Später erinnerte ich mich daran, dass dies ein abgekartetes Ablenkungsmanöver alá Altair war, doch in diesem Moment versuchte ich mich nur an dieses neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Ich stöhnte laut in seinen Mund als ich einen seiner Finger an dem Eingang meiner Scheide spürte. Er verweilte an der Stelle und bewegte sich sparsam und behutsam.

Bald spürte ich, wie er mich sanft zu dehnen versuchte. Ein spitzer Schmerz durchzuckte mich, als er einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte und nun beide Finger langsam in mich hineingleiten ließ.

Es war mir nicht möglich ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen, die er aber sanft weg küsste.  
„Das erste Mal wird es wehtun, Elessa. Ich tue mein Bestes, um es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, denn jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zurück," flüsterte er heiser und ich hörte die atemlose Erregung in seiner Stimme.

Altair zog seine Hand aus meinen Schoß zurück, nachdem er gegen einen Widerstand gestoßen war.

Er griff nach seiner Robe, legte sie zusammen und platzierte sie unter meinem Kopf.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, entspann dich," flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang fiebrig und zitternd.

Der Assassine schob sanft meine Beine auseinander und mein erster Impuls war es, diese sofort wieder zu schließen, doch seine Handfläche an meinen Knien ließ es nicht zu.

„Schon in Ordnung," murmelte Altair. „Keine Angst."

Er platzierte sich zwischen meinen nun geöffneten Schenkeln und lehnte sich über mich und küsste mich. Altairs Hände wanderten über meine Körper nach unten und zuspät bemerkte ich, dass eine Hand weiter wanderte als die andere.

Altair senkte sich zu mir hinab, fuhr mit seinen Lippen erneut über meine empfindliche, nun reichlich verschwitzte Haut an der Kehle.

Ich spürte heiße Haut an dem Eingang meiner Scheide und dachte es handelte sich dabei um seine Hand, doch seine Hände fuhren beide zu meiner Brust hoch.

Meine Gedanken wurden abgelenkt, als er plötzlich seine Zähne in meinen Hals versenkte. Ich schrie auf und mein Schrei schwoll um das Doppelte an, als er in mich mit einem Ruck eindrang.

Sofort krampfte ich heftig zusammen.  
Mein Unterleib schien zu bersten und brannte als hätte ich mich auf heiße Glut gesetzt.

Ich bäumte mich gegen Altair auf, der mich nur an sich gepresst hielt und mir weiter in den Hals biss. Hals und Unterleib fochten einen Kampf gegeneinander aus, welcher Schmerz nun intensiver war. Ich war hin- und hergerissen, strampelte mit den Beinen, schrie und versuchte verzweifelt vor Schmerz gegen Altairs unbarmherziges Besitzergreifen anzukämpfen.

Schlimmer wurde das ganze noch, als Altair begann sich in mir zu bewegen.

Mit meinen Fäusten trommelte ich auf seinen Rücken und Schultern, doch das spürte er scheinbar gar nicht.

Ich spürte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit sich nun zwischen meine Beine verteilte und fast war ich mir sicher, dass es sich dabei um Blut handelte.

Unter meine Schreie mischten sich lautes Schluchzen als der Schmerz nicht mal daran dachte nachzulassen.

Altair bewegte sich rhythmisch in mir und ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mich innerlich noch mehr aufreißen.

Fast hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich gar nicht hörte, gar nicht bemerkte, wie sehr er mir doch weh tat.

Er war in diesem Moment so ekstatisch in seinem Akt vertieft, als gäbe es um ihn herum nichts mehr.

Irgendwann, nach schier endlos langer Zeit, löste er den Biss und stöhnte laut und schnell gegen meinen Hals, dann bäumte er sich plötzlich auf, zog mich ein Stück mit und stieß mit einem kehligen Schrei ein letztes Mal zu, ehe er auf mich herabsank.

Trotz des Schmerzes fühlte ich, wie er mich ausfüllte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich meine Bauchdecke anheben. Sie spannte nun ein wenig.

Altair war schweißgebadet. Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine Schulter ehe er zu mir aufsah und mich sanft küsste.

"Es ist vorbei," hauchte er und klang dabei fast ein wenig tröstend.

Seine Stimme war nun heiser und er küsste meine Tränen weg und strich mir mit seiner Hand sanft die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn.

„Hör bitte auf zu weinen," murmelte er sanft. „Jetzt bist du eine Frau..."

Wir lagen einige Zeitlang still.  
Altair schien seine gesamte Kraft bei dem Akt verbraucht zu haben und ich war zu verwirrt und geschockt um mich auch nur rühren zu wollen.

„Möchtest du dich waschen gehen?", fragte er nach einer Weile und ich nickte automatisch.

Altair stemmte sich von mir hoch und glitt endlich aus mir heraus.

Ohne auch nur daran zu denken, meine Klamotten einzusammeln, sprang ich aus dem Bett und rannte so schnell es mein wunder Unterleib erlaubte aus dem Haus zum Fluss.

Ich schämte mich und spürte schockiert, dass eine Flüssigkeit an meinem Bein hinablief, doch mir widerstrebte es gänzlich, dort nun hinzusehen.

Als ich am Fluss ankam stieg ich sofort ins Wasser und watete hinein bis es mir zum Bauchnabel stand.  
Mein Körper krampfte sich vor Schmerz zusammen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich zwischen meinen Beinen nicht nur Wund war, sondern auch ohne Ende blutete.

Ich zitterte. Ob es am kühlen Wasser lag, oder ob die ganze Scham und Angst mich nun niederwarf, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

Jetzt konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken wäre nicht mal in der Lage, eine einfach gestellte Frage mit _Ja_ oder _Nein_ zu beantworten.

Das Gefühl, ich stünde neben mir, war so präsent, dass ich später noch glaubte mich von oben betrachtet zu haben.

Ich hielt die Luft an und tauchte einmal komplett ins Wasser.

Dort verblieb ich recht lange, hielt die Luft an, bis ich glaubte, mein Brustkorb würde platzen.

Anschließend setzte ich mich an das Ufer und blickte auf die schwarze Oberfläche des Flusses.

Ich wusste, dass ich nun nicht zu lange verharren durfte.

Altair wäre bestimmt wieder wütend und heute war mir bestimmt nicht mehr danach, mich mit ihm zu streiten.

Resigniert seufzte ich und ging wieder zum Haus zurück.

Jeder Schritt schmerzte mir im Unterleib. Das Spannungsgefühl hatte aber gleich geendet, nachdem Altair meine Körperöffnung verlassen hatte.

Ich ging langsam durch die beiden dunklen Räume und war froh, dass es dunkel war und verließ mich einfach darauf, dass Menschen im Dunkeln natürlich nur eingeschränkt sehen konnten.

Zu sehr schämte ich mich nun seiner Blicke.

Langsam tastete ich mich im Dunkeln vor und kletterte vorsichtig wieder ins Lager.

Ich wunderte mich, wohin das Betttuch verschwunden war, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ich vorhin auf einem gelegen hatte, denn jetzt stach das blanke Heu in meine Haut.

Altair lag neben mir. Er hatte sich lediglich seine Hose zurecht gezogen, doch er roch immer noch nach Schweiß, Pferd und Blut, und nun auch nach etwas anderem. Es war fast ein schaler Geruch, aber ich konnte ihn nicht genau einordnen.

Doch zum nachdenken war ich jetzt nicht bereit und als Altair mich erneut in seine Arme zog und uns in die raue Decke wickelte, war ich den Rest dieser fürchterlichen Nacht damit beschäftigt, gegen meine Ängste und Schamgefühle anzukämpfen.

* * *

Ende Kapitel 6


	8. Die Lüge, mein Lebensretter

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 7 „Die Lüge, mein Lebensretter!"

Ich erwachte nur sehr langsam, als mehrere fremde Stimmen an mein Ohr drangen.

Es war noch dunkel und Altair befand sich nicht neben mir.

Die leichteste Bewegung verursachte einen dumpfen Schmerz in meinem Unterleib und ich erinnerte mich mit aufsteigenden Scham an den Akt der letzten Nacht.

Ich stöhnte gedämpft auf und krümmte mich, um in eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu gelangen.

Die Stimmen verstummten und nur wenig später kehrte Altair durch den schweren Vorhang zu mir zurück. Ich hatte seine Schritte nicht vernommen.

Der Assassine schien einfach aufgetaucht zu sein, wie so oft.

Nicht selten kam es mir vor, als ob er einfach aus dem Nichts neben mir auftauchen würde.

Wortlos legte er sich neben mich und schlüpfte zu mir unter die schwere Decke.

Sein Körper war bereits recht kühl. Er musste schon einige Zeit draußen gewesen sein.

Altair zog mich an seine Brust und legte seine Arme fest um mich, als wollte er mich meiner eigenen Körperwärme berauben.

Er legte seinen Mund an meinen Nacken und atmete sanft und langsam ein und aus.

„Ich muss wieder fort," flüsterte er leise und ich drehte mich sofort halb zu ihm um.

Den aufsteigenden Schmerz ignorierte ich, und ich schluckte ebenfalls eine Antwort herunter.

Er war Assassine... ich wusste was er tat, warum er es tat und dass er es tun musste.

Das Einzige was mir blieb, war lediglich die Hoffnung, dass all das irgendwann enden würde.

Doch wie schnell dieser Fall eintreten konnte, war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt wie so vieles nicht bewusst.

„Wie lange?"

Meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Ich war nicht fähig mich zu bewegen, denn die schmerzhafte Trauer, dass Altair mich nun wieder verlassen musste, lähmte mich und ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht," murmelte Altair mürrisch. Er hob den schweren Sattel auf Liakun, der recht unwillig schnaubte.

Ich wandte ihm den Rücken zu und seufzte.

Er war nur wenige Tage bei mir gewesen und nachdem wir nun gestern miteinander geschlafen hatten, hätte ich heute gern mit ihm darüber geredet und einfach mit ihm Zeit verbracht.

Doch dazu ließ uns Al Mualim wohl keine Zeit.

Trauer ergriff mich, wie kaum zuvor und ich fühlte mich unverstanden und am Boden zerstört. Kaum konnte ich die Tränen zurückhalten.

„Elessa," murmelte Altair leise und ich drehte mich zu ihm herum.

Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich vergrub nun mein Gesicht tief an seiner Schulter. Das war der Punkt an den ich nun in Tränen ausbrach und Altair gab mir einen Moment Zeit um zu weinen, bevor er mich losließ und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
„Ich komme so schnell zurück,wie ich kann," sagte er und küsste mich erneut auf die Lippen.

Ich schüttelte sanft den Kopf und wischte mir mit den Handrücken über das Gesicht.

„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst und sei einfach vorsichtig," meinte ich nur dumpf und er lächelte sanft.  
„Danke," erwiderte er und stieg auf sein Pferd.

Ich sah zu, wie er davonritt und ging dann langsam zurück ins Haus.

Vielleicht sollte ich die Zeit schlafen überbrücken?

Was sollte ich schon machen? Allein hier mit meinen Gedanken! Das war eine Strafe!

Bereits am Abend spürte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ein merkwürdiges Unwohlsein ergriff mich, doch es kam nicht aus der Sorge um Altair.

Altair hatte sein Kurzschwert zurückgelassen. Doch er kam nicht, um es noch zu holen.

Malik kam ebenfalls nicht, obgleich er immer nach mir sah, wenn Altair unterwegs war. Wusste er denn nicht, dass Altair fort war?

Das Unwohlsein ging nicht, Malik kam auch am nächsten Tag nicht, genauso wenig wie am darauf folgenden Tag.

Ich hatte gehörte, dass im Königreich Kämpfe ausgebrochen waren. Ob Masyaf überfallen wurde? Die Zeiten waren unruhig und ich spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag.

Doch wahrscheinlich wäre ich ewig in diesem einsamen Haus am Fluss geblieben, wenn mir nicht das Schicksal wieder auf die Sprünge geholfen hätte.

Ich erwachte in der Nacht als sich eine kräftige Hand um meine Kehle schloss und mir den Hals zudrückte.

„Du Hure, halt still!", zischte eine Stimme und ich begriff sofort, dass es nicht Altair war, obgleich ich die weiße Kleidung als die eines Assassinen erkannte.

Ein Schrei blieb mir sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken und ich strampelte und schlug um mich. Die Luft wurde mir aus den Lungen gepresst und meine Augen begannen zu brennen. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich auf meiner Zunge aus und ich spürte die nur zu gut bekannte Ohnmacht nach mir greifen.

Meine Finger tastete über den Boden und fanden es! Meine letzte, kleine Hoffnung! Altairs Kurzschwert. Ich riss es an mich es und schwang es nach oben. Obgleich es noch in seiner Lederscheide ruhte, verfehlte es seine Wirkung nicht. Mein Angreifer erhielt einen heftigen Schlag in sein verhülltes Gesicht und ließ von mir ab.

Ich zögerte keine Sekunde.

Hustend und Blut spukend kam ich auf die Beine und strauchelte aus dem Haus heraus.

Ich musste fort, sonst würde er mich töten!

Was war passiert? Was war mit Altair? Warum versuchte man mich zu töten?

Meine Gedanken rasten und ich war nicht in der Lage anzuhalten.

Noch im Rennen schnallte ich mir das Schwert um und wagte es nicht, zurück zu sehen!

Das fahle Mondlicht erhellte die schlammigen Pfade vor mir und bald sank ich bis über die Knöchel in den Boden.

Das Gehen wurde schwieriger, ich glitt aus und landete mit dem ganzen Körper im Schlamm. Nun, wenn ich jetzt von dem Assassinen eingeholt werden würde hatte ich eventuell Glück und er würde mich im ganzen Dreck übersehen oder nicht erkennen.

Meine Flucht ging weiter. Die Nacht war still, nur der Wind war zu hören. Der Wind, mein keuchender Atem und die Schritte im Schlamm.

Doch dann trug der Wind das Wiehern eines Pferdes zu mir.

Die Angst trieb mich erneut an, schneller zu rennen und wieder glitt ich im Schlamm aus.

Ich sah mich um nach einem geeigneten Versteck. Nichts!  
Keine Bäume, nur Schlamm und Stroh.

Stroh?

Der Haufen war groß und in Masyaf hatte ich mal beobachtet, wie Kinder sich darin versteckten.

Ich hechtete zu ihm und vergrub mich so tief in dem Haufen wie es nur möglich war.

Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust und ich spürte wie die Gefahr näher kam.

Es dauerte nicht lange und es erklangen die klatschende Schritte eines Pferdes.

Im Grauen Zwielicht sah ich den Reiter kommen.

Ich hielt den Atem an, versuchte mein Herz zu betäuben, doch am liebsten hätte ich vor Panik aufgeschrien, als ich eine vermummte Gestalt in weißen Roben entdeckte.  
Sein Blick haftete auf dem Boden als er langsam vorüber ritt.

Er suchte nach meinen Spuren.

Ich dankte Gott für den Regen, den schlammigen Boden...

Das Tier wieherte. Es war bis über die Fessel im Schlamm versunken.  
Der Assassine sah sich prüfend in der Umgebung um. Sein Blick schweifte über den Strohhaufen in dem ich mich verbarg, aber er ritt weiter.

Das Pferd trabte an und entfernte sich schnell.

Im selben Moment krachte es laut. Ein Sturm zog auf und der Regen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Ich konnte diesen Weg nicht weitergehen. Er würde mich entdecken. Aber es gab einfach keinen anderen Weg.

Um mich herum waren Steilhänge, ich würde nicht klettern können ohne mich unnötig aufhalten zu lassen und ich wusste, das Assassinen schneller und besser klettern konnten als ich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das alles war doch mehr als nur verrückt.

Als ich aus dem Strohhaufen kroch wurde ich von hinten zu Boden gerissen.  
Ich rollte mich ab, fuhr mit der Hand zum Rücken und zog das geschwungene Kurzschwert.

„Du kannst damit doch gar nicht umgehen," sagte der in weiß gekleidete Mann und seine Stimme strahlte eine ungeheure Ruhe aus.

„Egal!" brüllte ich ihm mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung entgegen und stemmte meine Beine in dem Boden. Ich war mehr als nur wild entschlossen diesem Assassinen zu entgehen, auch wenn es hieß, dass ich ihm dafür verletzen oder gar töten müsste.

Der Assassine lächelte nur und zog nicht einmal sein Schwert. Er nahm mich überhaupt nicht ernst. Das ließ meine Wut noch mehr anschwellen.

Er trat langsam näher und ich verspürte den starken Drang nach hinten zurückzuweichen. Doch stattdessen hob ich nur meinen Waffenarm und deutete mit der Spitze auf ihn.

„Nimm mir das nicht übel Elessa, es ist zu unser aller Besten!"

„Unterschätze mich nicht!", zischte ich und versuchte möglichst bedrohlich zu wirken.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte mein Gegenüber und lachte. Ich runzelte wütend die Stirn. Was war das für eine Frage?

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es mir nicht zu schwer machst!"

Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme, die noch immer ruhig war.

„Sag mir, Elessa, was erwartest du von deinem Leben?"

„Ich habe meine Erwartungen angepasst," knurrte ich nur und bereitete mich so weit es mir möglich war auf diesen Kampf vor.

Der Assassine hob seine linke Hand.  
„Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte er leise und lächelte.

An der Stelle, wo sein linker Ringfinger hätte sein sollen, erschien mit einem metallischen Zischen das versteckte Mordwerkzeug.

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und hielt mich bereit von ihm angesprungen zu werden.

Wo war Altair? Normalerweise erschien er immer in genau diesen Momenten um mich vor der drohenden Gefahr zu retten.

Der Assassine ballte seine Hand zur Faust und ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich wusste nun, dass der Tod unausweichlich war, doch hatte ich meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Hier zu sterben war unmöglich! Ich musste erfahren, was mit Altair geschehen war! Warum griff man mich an?

„Wo ist Altair?", fragte ich, und der Assassine lachte leise.

„Er ist tot, Elessa. Und du wirst ihm jetzt folgen!"

Tot?

Er sprang auf mich zu und stieß mit der bewaffneten Faust nach mir.

Ich zog meinen Oberkörper gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück und entging den Angriff nur knapp. Der Angreifer war schnell, schlug wieder zu, doch konnte ich jedes Mal ausweichen. Der Schlamm lahmte seine Bewegungen etwas, oder er hatte nicht wirklich die Absicht mich zu töten.

Doch dann geschah es. Ich ging zum Gegenangriff und er sah aus als würde er meinen Angriff abwarten.

„Assassine!"

Ein andere, männliche Stimme durchbrach begleitet von einem Donnerschlag unser Kampfgetümmel.  
Der Weiße verharrte erschrocken in seiner Bewegung, doch ich zog das Schwert durch... und traf.

Blut spritzte zu Boden und der Feind taumelte zur Seite.

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an.

Ein langer und recht tiefer Schnitt ging ihn vom linken Auge quer über die Lippen zum Kinn.

Ich hörte wie hinter mir Schwerter gezogen wurden und plötzlich standen sie neben mir.  
Männer in roten Waffenröcken!

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe du gottloser Heide!"

Der Assassine sah zu mir, doch ich konnte seine Augen nicht erkennen. Es wäre mir jetzt wichtig gewesen, seine Augen sehen zu können, um eventuell nach der Wahrheit oder der Lüge darin suchen zu können. Doch er floh, und als ich mich langsam umdrehte, sah ich auch wieso.

Hinter mir standen gut und gern fünf Dutzend Soldaten.

Ein Teil von ihnen rannte hinter dem Mann her, der mit wehenden Roben floh durch den Regen floh, doch der andere Teil stand um mich herum.

Einer trat hervor. Ein Mann mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und einem gütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Kleiner?", fragte er und ich nickte und steckte das Schwert weg.

„Was wollte dieser Assassine von dir?"

In diesem Moment war ich die Ruhe selbst. Der Angreifer floh, ein Gewitter brach über uns herein und ich selbst stand in der Mitte von schwer bewaffneten Männern.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, dass reichte ihm," sagte ich nur matt und tonlos und der Mann nickte.

„Verstehe. Aber wieso reist du auch allein? Es ist gefährlich, jetzt wo Krieg ist," meinte er und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin bewaffnet," sagte ich und versuchte so mutig zuklingen wie es nur irgendwie möglich war.

Der Mann nickte lächelnd.  
„Komm, setz' dich zu uns ans Feuer, iss und trink etwas und erzähl mir, was du allein hier draußen machst."

Ich hatte keine Chance abzulehnen. Er legte mir den Arm um die Schultern und schob mich mit sich.

Deren Feuer entpuppte sich als Lager. Dort waren noch mehr Soldaten, die die zu mir gestoßen waren, schienen nur ein Wachtrupp gewesen zu sein.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Ich sah zu dem Ritter auf. „Cem," antwortete ich und er streckte mir die Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Wilhelm von Karzheim, Fürst zu Karzheim und Kelsen!"

Ich gab ihn meine Hand und er schüttelte sie kräftig.

Sie gaben mir Essen, bestehend aus einer dünnen Hafersuppe und einem Stück Pökelfleisch. Dies schlang ich in ein bis zwei Bissen schnell hinab.

„Wohin wolltest du?"  
„Nach Akkon, Herr," sagte ich leise und Wilhelm lachte auf. Ich versuchte so gefestigt zu klingen, wie es mir nun kaum noch möglich war.

Natürlich war alles nur erfunden und gelogen, doch hier war es mir nicht mehr möglich, überhaupt noch ein ehrliches Wort zu sprechen, ohne das man mich über den Feuer grillen würde.

„Na wenn das kein Zufall ist, wir wollen auch nach Akkon zur Heerschau von König Richard. Ich wette so ein Bursche wie du wollte bestimmt dahin, um einen Ritter zu suchen, der einen Knappen benötigt, nicht wahr?"

Ich wusste nicht, wovon er redete, aber ich nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser.

Wilhelm schmunzelte.

„Junge, dass ist heute dein Glückstag. Nicht nur, dass du diesem Assassinen entrinnen konntest, nein, du kommst mit uns nach Akkon, als mein Knappe!"

Ich verschluckte mich augenblicklich endlos schockiert an der dünnen Suppe!

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich inmitten einer Schar von ungefähr hundert schwer bewaffneten Männern ehe ich unter ihnen in den frühen Morgenstunden losmarschierte. Doch die Nacht ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Altair? Tot? Das war eine Lüge gewesene... nicht wahr?

Ich wagte es nicht zu weinen, irgendwie auch nur aufzufallen. Ich schluckte meine Gefühle herunter und kämpfte die Erinnerungen an Altair nieder. Doch immer wieder ertappte ich mich in der Hoffnung, dass ein Reiter in weißen Gewand auftauchen und mich retten würde.

Retten, aus dieser nun aussichtslosen Situation. Gefangen... in meiner eigenen Lüge!

Auf dem Weg nach Akkon erfuhr ich, dass Wilhelm und seine Männer nun schon seit vier Jahren unterwegs ins gelobte Land waren.

Es waren Ritter, zum größten Teil mittellos da sie die zweit geborenen Söhne von Fürsten waren. Sie erhofften sich, hier unten Land und Reichtum zu finden, sowie dass ihre Sünden vergeben werden würden, sobald sie die Heilige Stadt befreien würden.

Wilhelm gab mir neue Kleidung.

Jeweils schwarzes Hemd und Hose, einen roten Waffenrock mit dem Wappen von Kelsen, einem schwarzen Wolf auf gelben Hintergrund und einen Ledergürtel mit Schwerthalter. Allerdings kein Schwert.

Ich trug Altairs Schwert noch auf den Rücken. Die Tunika und Hose hatte ich einfach zurückgelassen und war nun gemeinsam mit fast hundert Mannen aus dem Abendland unterwegs.

Die Angst etwas falsches zu sagen ließ mich stumm einfach mitlaufen. Immer wieder ertappte ich mich mit der trügerischen Hoffnung, Altair würde auftauchen und mich retten.

Ich erinnerte mich nervös an die Peitschenhiebe, und gab mir die größte Mühe, mir gar nicht auszumalen was geschehen würde, wenn hundert Mann aus dem barbarischen Abendland erfahren würde, dass in ihrer Mitte sich eine Frau befand.

Da war sie wieder, die Lüge... mein Lebensretter.

Wir waren nun seit drei Tagen unterwegs, liefen stramm und bei jedem Wetter.

Die Männer beachteten mich kaum, der ein oder andere zwinkerte mir freundlich zu. Ich, dem neuen Knappen von Wilhelm von Karzheim.

Das Erste was ich auf dieser Reise lernte war, dass es meine Aufgabe war, Wilhelms Ausrüstung in Ordnung zu halten. Waffen, Pferd, Leder, Rüstung.

Ich tat dies emsig und Wilhelm war recht zufrieden. Mit dem Pferd bekam ich keine Probleme. Es war von ruhigem Gemüt, wesentlich größer als Liakun und dankbar, wenn man sich darum kümmerte.

Wilhelm händigte mir irgendwann ein Übungsschwert aus.  
„Knappen werden irgendwann Ritter, auch wenn dein Stand es vielleicht schwer machen würde. Ritter müssen kämpfen können. Also los!"

Und so begann der Kampf.  
Es war mühsam und ich trug lange Zeit nach den Übungen Blasen und Schwielen davon. Die Schwerter waren schwer und oft hatte ich das Gefühl, ich könne sie gar nicht anheben.

Doch ich lernte schnell, allein schon aus der Angst heraus, dass die Assassinen mir auf den Fersen sein könnten oder ich von den Feinden der Christen nieder gemetzelt werden könnte.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mir das Gewicht der Schwerter zu Nutze machte und es zuschwingen lernte.

Ich trat immer wieder gegen verschiedene Gegner an, jeder mit einem anderen Stil, mit anderen Kniffen, schnell und geschickt, langsam und stark und teilweise auch schnell und stark.

Das Ausweichen war wegen meinem geringen Gewicht und Körpergröße schnell eine meiner Stärken geworden und bald lernte ich die ersten tödlichen Hiebe und Stiche hinzuzufügen.

Oftmals war ich am Abend, wenn ich mich inmitten der Recken zur Ruhe legte, so müde, dass ich sofort einschlief.

Ich fühlte mich recht sicher unter ihnen und fürchtete bald kaum einen Angriff der Assassinen. Doch eins raubte mir weiterhin regelmäßig den Schlaf.

Die Sorge um Altair, meinem Mann. Ich glaubte immer noch nicht an seinen tot!

„Cem, du bist kein Christ, nicht wahr?" fragte Wilhelm eines Mittags und ich sah zu ihm auf.

Ich war schweigend neben dem berittenen Kriegsherren hergelaufen und wunderte mich nun, dass er mich auf meine Konfession ansprach.

„Bist du Moslem?"

„Nein Herr, weder noch, ihr würdet mich einen Heiden nennen!"

Wilhelm sah mich an. Seine blauen Augen ruhten mit beruhigender Sanftheit auf mir.

„Dann... werden wir dich beim nächsten Fluss taufen, und dir einen neuen Namen geben," sagte er und ich nickte leicht. Es waren einige Wochen bereits vergangen und ich bemerkte, dass ich Wilhelm sehr mochte. Er war immer gütig und nett zu mir, lehrte mich geduldig im Kampf, sowie im Lesen und Schreiben, was mir allerdings nicht wirklich gut gelang.

Ja, einen neuen Namen, das klang unheimlich gut.

Doch der nächste Fluss ließ auf sich warten, der Feind allerdings nicht.

Wir kamen zu einem Grenzgang, der von Muslimen überwacht wurde.

Wilhelm verlangte Einlass, doch die Muselmänner wollte uns nicht durchlassen. Ihre Zahl war geradezu lächerlich

Es war Wahnsinn sich uns entgegenstellen zu wollen.

Die Männer dürsteten nach Kampf, das spürte ich. Und ich spürte noch etwas.

Ich wollte ebenso meine Kenntnisse erproben.

All die aufgestaute Wut, all der unterdrückte Wahnsinn, es wollte raus!

Ich zog Altairs Kurzschwert als Wilhelm die Hand hob.

Die Krieger begannen mit ihren Waffen einstimmig auf die Schilde zu Klopfen.

Ich sah wie den Gegner mulmig wurde, doch ihr Schicksal war besiegelt.  
Ein Horn erklang und mit lautem Kampfschrei und Energie eines reißenden Flusses fegten wir über die Feinde hinweg, zerstreuten sie und töteten einen nach dem anderen.

Ich fand mich in dem Getümmel nicht zurecht. Keinen einzigen Feind entdeckte ich. Und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war alles vorbei.

Alles vorbei...

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so, Cem," meinte Wilhelm als wir weiter zogen. Er lachte leise.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast bald genug noch die Gelegenheit dich im Kampf zu erproben. Vergiss nicht, der große Krieg steht uns noch bevor!"

Ich hatte das Gefühl mit den Männern nicht mithalten zu können und daher wild entschlossen, einer der Besten in Wilhelms Lager zu werden. Bald sah ich selbst den Fortschritt im Schwertkampf, konnte gut parieren und blocken, aber noch viel besser war ich im Gegenngriff.

Ich war sehr schnell und versuchte immer schneller zu werden. Assassinen waren wahnsinnig schnell und ich konnte nur eine Chance haben, wenn ich mal mindestens so schnell wurde, wie sie.

„Da ist ein Fluss!"

Auf die gerufenen Worte hin hob ich meinen Kopf und sah den seichten Strom ein Stück weiter östlich der Straße.

Viele jubelten begeistert auf. Hier konnten sie sich waschen und erfrischen, die Vorräte auffüllen und mir eine neue Identität geben.

„Hier, nimm dieses Kettenhemd, Cem. Es soll deines sein, sein Vorbesitzer benötigt es nun nicht mehr!"

Wilhelm händigte mir ein schweres, eisernes Hemd aus. Ich zog es mir unter den Waffenrock. Das Gewicht war nun zunächst ungewohnt und unangenehm.

Wilhelm ließ die Männer um uns herum versammeln und ließ mich im seichten Wasser vor ihm knien.

„Krieger aus deutschem Reiche! Ich habe euch hier versammelt um euch Zeuge von der Taufe des Heiden Cem werden zu lassen. Er ist unser neuer Waffenbruder und wird uns in unseren Kampf um das gelobte Land mit Schwert und Schild beiseite zu stehen."

Er übergoss meinen Kopf mit dem kühlen Flusswasser und sprach feierlich: „Ich taufe dich in Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des heiligen Geistes und gebe dir den Namen Adrian!"

Die Männer um uns herum jubelten auf und schlugen auf ihre Schilde. Ein tosendes Klopfen erklang am Fluss und bald wurde Fleisch gebraten und die letzten Weinvorräte hervorgeholt.

Auch ich erhielt einen Becher mit dem strengen Getränk. An liebsten hätte ich es weggeschüttet, aber ich saß neben meinem Lehnsherren und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis nun negativ aufzufallen.

Die Männer stießen auf mich an und ließen es sich bei ausreichender Speise und Trank recht gut gehen. Sie wurden ausgelassen und all die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage schien einfach von ihnen ab zufallen.

Das lag sicherlich auch an dem Wein, allerdings hatte dieser am nächsten Morgen einige unangenehme Nebenwirkungen.

Die Abendländer nannten es einen „Kater", allerdings verstand ich nicht, was mein nun übler Zustand mit einem Vierbeiner zu tun hatte.

Die Mauern Akkons erstreckten sich abwehrend vor uns.

Ein Kampf schien in dieser Ebene vor nicht allzu langer Zeit getobt zu haben. Tote lagen noch immer herum, Speere und Pfeile steckten in der feuchten Erde und die Luft roch nach Blut und Verwesung.  
Ich musste würgen und konnte nur schwer gegen die aufkeimende Übelkeit ankämpfen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Adrian?"

Ich sah auf und bemerkte Markus, ein Waffenbruder der oft mit mir übte.  
„Stinkt gewaltig, nicht wahr?" meinte er und ich nickte.  
„Widerlich!"

„Ja, dass ist es. Hier, nimm! Du wirst es wahrscheinlich bald brauchen!"

Der dunkelhaarige streckte mir ein Schwert entgegen. Ein Einhänder, gut gepflegt und scharf geschliffen.

Ich nahm es entgegen und steckte es in den Schwerthalter. „Danke," murmelte ich betreten und spürte nun, wie die Angst nach mir griff.

Vielleicht lag die Gefahr durch die Assassinen hintermir, doch was stand mir bevor?

„He du! Zeig mir dein Gesicht!"

Bald hatte ich den Ruf, ein fanatischer Assassinen-Jäger zu sein.

Jeden in weiß gewandeten stülpte ich die Kapuze zurück und sah ihnen ins Gesicht.

Doch ich fand keinen Assassinen. Fand Altair nicht.

Meine Waffenbrüder fanden das lustig. Sie erlaubten sich auf meine Untersuchungen hin einige derbe Späße mit den Leuten in Akkon. Mir war das egal. Ich war jedes Mal sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich keine Spur von Altair oder anderen Assassinen fand.

Ich war in recht kurzer Zeit ein guter Soldat geworden. Vertrat in Akkon meinen Lehnsherren und verweilte mit unseren Truppen lange an diesen Ort.

Ich fügte mich in mein neues Leben und bald kam es dazu, dass ich mein altes vergaß.

Meine neuen Pflichten und Rechten machten mich betrunken. Ich suchte immer noch fieberhaft nach Assassinen, aber bald nicht mehr, um Altair zu finden.

Ich war mir bald sicher, dass der andere Assassine nicht gelogen hatte, und Altair tot sei. Er hätte mich sonst längst gefunden.

* * *

Mein Bestreben war es, mich an den Assassinen zu rächen. Sie hatten mir die letzte Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben genommen, mich in meine Lüge verbannt und mir meine einzige Liebe genommen. Nun sollten sie den Konsequenzen ins Gesicht schauen.

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Mörder, Meuchelmörder oder AssassinenMö

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 8 „Mörder, Meuchelmörder oder Assassinen-Mörder?"

Die Zeit in Akkon war nicht leicht.

Dennoch waren es meine schönsten und besten Jahre.

Akkon selbst war in mehrere Lager aufgeteilt.

Franzosen, Engländer und eben wir Deutsch-Ritter.

Fürst Karzheim wollte eigentlich gleich mit König Richard weiterziehen, doch dieser hieß uns an, in Akkon zu verweilen, Sibrands Truppen gegen die Angriffe der Sarazenen zu stärken und in der Stadt für Ruhe zu sorgen.

Ich schätze, das war auch der Zeitpunkt, wo Elessa wirklich aufhörte zu existieren und der Soldat Adrian an ihre Stelle trat.

POV

Adrian.

Ein Jüngling von mutmaßlichen 18 war mittlerweile recht groß geworden und von schlanker Natur.

Er war Fürst Karzheims Knappe und genoss das Vertrauen seines Herrn so sehr, dass er bald mit kleinen Wachtruppen durch Akkon geschickt wurde, um die unruhige Bevölkerung zu „besänftigen".

„Adrian! Schau dir diesen feigen Dieb an! Beklaut Andere vor unseren Augen... ist das nicht unglaublich dreist?"

Der dunkelhaarige Jüngling trat neben seinen Waffenbruder.

„In der Tat, das ist es, Karl!"

Karl lachte und schlug Adrian hart auf die Schulter. Er selbst war größer und breiter als Adrian, aber auch wesentlich grobschlächtiger und auffälliger. Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Grollen und seine grauen Augen zeigten oft, wie sicher er sich seiner Sache war. Ein selbstsicherer, großer Soldat mit filzigen, halblangen braunen Haaren und ungepflegtem Bartwuchs.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte er und Adrian lächelte sanft.

„Na, was wir eben immer mit Dieben machen!" meinte er und die kleine Gruppe lachte.

Adrian war an diesem Tag mit vier anderen Soldaten von Fürst Karzheim in Akkon unterwegs.

Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, in der Taverne am südlichen Tor gemeinsam zu essen.

Doch ein Diebstahl auf dem Weg dorthin erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, was ein fataler Fehler für den Dieb war.

Der Mann war mittleren Alters, eigentlich groß und kräftig und vor allem bewaffnet.

Auch wenn der Mann seine Waffe nicht gezogen hatte, deklarierte Adrian es später gegenüber seinem Herrn als Angriff und gab somit an, dass seine Truppe aus Notwehr gehandelt hatte.

„Packt ihn!" brüllte Karl und zog sein Schwert.

Die anderen drei Soldaten, alle noch recht jungen Alters, stürzten sich auf den Dieb und hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle.  
„Nein Herr! Bitte habt Gnade!" rief dieser nun und Adrian hörte die Angst aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„Das hättet Ihr euch vorher überlegen sollen, Schurke! Wer stiehlt, wird bestraft!"

Wer stiehlt, wird bestraft.  
Wer ein loses Mundwerk hat, wird bestraft.  
Wer auffällt... wird ebenfalls bestraft. Das war Akkon.

Das war Akkon jeden Tag. Und jeden Tag vertraten Fürst Karzheims Vasallen, darunter auch der Jüngling Adrian, dieses Gesetz in dieser Stadt.

Es war schon fast eine Angewohnheit, die sich in ihnen breitmachte. Ähnlich einem gefährlichen Wahn.

Sie befolgten Befehle, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und benahmen sich wie die Herrscher der Welt.

Bei Adrian war das nicht immer so. Er hatte noch lange Skrupel einen Dieb oder eine Bettlerin anzugehen oder einen Geisteskranken auch nur beiseite zu stoßen.

Doch das änderte sich schlagartig und bald war Adrian wie alle Abendländer.  
Grausam, skrupellos und nur auf sein Ziel fokussiert.

Er vergaß schnell, dass er ein konvertierter Heide war. Allerdings lag dies daran, dass Adrian unter seinen Waffenbrüdern anerkannt und akzeptiert wurde. Dies äußerte sich vor allem darin, dass man den Wein mit ihm oft teilte und man ihm bereitwillig folgte.

Man behandelte ihn als einen Freund. Einen Bruder...

Der Dieb lag wimmernd in seinem eigenen Blut. Er würde wohl kaum den Tag überleben. Karl hatte ihm beide Hände abgeschlagen und noch anschließend auf ihn eingeschlagen.

Adrian lehnte an einer Mauer, hatte dabei unbewegt zugesehen und aß einen Apfel.

Erst als die anderen von dem fast toten Mann abließen, erhob er sich ebenfalls und ging die Straße hinab.

„Auf zur Taverne, Jungs. Ich habe Durst!" rief er und warf den Rest seines Apfels achtlos in die Gosse.

Die Muslimen nannten sie alle Franken.

Obgleich oftmals die unterschiedlichen Lager sich gar nicht verstanden. Die Franzosen hatte immer ein Problem mit den Engländern. Sie prügelten sich ohne Unterlass. Die Engländer hatten wiederum oft ein Problem mit den Deutschen und die Deutschen hatten ein Problem mit beiden.

Es verging kein Tag ohne Prügelei, wobei Adrian oft noch der Besonnenere war und diesen Schlägereien aus dem Weg ging.

„Was denkst du von der Hübschen hier, Adrian? Die ist für dich!"

Ein junges Mädchen, kaum älter als er, wurde zu ihm geworfen.

Es landete schreiend in seinem Schoß.

Frank, ein Waffenbruder der in dieser dunklen Taverne neben Adrian saß und bereits den zweiten Krug Wein trank, lachte und griff dem Mädchen in das schöne, blonde Haar.

Doch Adrian ergriff dessen Hand und drückte sie kraftvoll weg.  
„Das... ist meine!" sagte er nur und Frank lächelte.  
„Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht gerne die Weiber teilst! Drum lass mir ein wenig Geld für den nächsten Wein da und mach dich mit ihr ins Zimmer, Bruder!"

Adrian lächelte freudlos und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.  
„Die nächste Runde geht auf mich!" brüllte er und die Männer in der Taverne johlten noch lauter und klopften auf die Tische.

Adrian packte das vor Angst wimmernde Mädchen und zerrte sie hinter sich her.  
Die Holztreppe knarrte unter seinem Gewicht bedrohlich, doch sie hielt was sie nicht versprach und Adrian zog die schreiende Frau in ein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Mit einem heftigen Stoß warf er sie auf das Stroh.

Das Mädchen schrie erneut auf und kauerte sich auf dem Lager wimmernd zusammen.  
Erst als eine lange Weile nichts geschah, wagte sie es, den Kopf zu heben und sich umzusehen.

Der dunkelhaarige Soldat im roten Waffenrock saß auf einem Stuhl der neben der Tür stand und aß einen weiteren Apfel.

„Wir werden eine Weile hier bleiben. Schlaft, wenn Ihr wollt. Ich werde euch nichts tun!" meinte dieser nur kühl und aß weiter.

Er würde bleiben. Die ganze Nacht, wenn es sein musste. Er hatte einmal den Fehler gemacht, dass er nicht lange genug geblieben war. Danach musste das arme Mädchen die Beine für fast alle seine Waffenbrüder breitmachen. Er hörte heute noch ihre Schreie, obgleich dies nun schon so oft passierte.

Es passierte einfach! Akkon war voll mit Dirnen. Ein Soldat nahm sich einfach eine und ging in eine Ecke. Es dauerte nie lange. Aber es waren ja nicht nur Dirnen, mit denen sie es trieben. Ein Waffenbruder erzählte einst, wie Engländer einfach in ein Haus marschierten und dort jedes weibliche Wesen, was sich darin befand, einfach vergewaltigten.

Adrian sah das oft. Fast jeden Tag.

„Sag mal, was machst du so lange mit den Weibern, Adrian?" fragte Frank und kratzte sich durch den verschmutzten Bart.

„Ich... lass mir Zeit. Ich kann lange", meinte Adrian nur mürrisch und ignorierte den Mann mit den grauen Haaren, der ihm schmunzelnd hinterher sah.  
„Na, als ich in deinem Alter war lag ich auch noch gerne bei den Weibern und genoss ihre zarte Haut, ihren weichen Körper. Aber nun will ich sie einfach nur noch nehmen und wieder verschwinden. Wenn ich an meine Alte zu Hause denke... uh!"

Frank schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und die anderen lachten. Sie waren betrunken und bei guter Laune. Alle hatten bei einer Frau gelegen und Adrian war sich sicher, dass es diesen Weibern nicht so gut ergangen war, wie dem jungen Mädchen, was bei ihm liegen sollte.

Sie kamen singend im Lager im Osten der Stadt an.

Unterwegs zog Adrian einigen Mönchen noch die Kapuze zurück und brachte seine Waffenbrüder erneut zu lachen."  
„Ihr verdammten Mönche! Warum kleidete ihr euch wie die Assassinen?" brüllte Adrian aufgebracht und verscheuchte die in weiß Gekleideten mit wütenden Flüchen und Tritten.

„Mal ehrlich, Adrian! Warum bist du so versessen darauf, Assassinen zu finden? Die töten doch nur Edelmänner. Zu uns Pack steigen die nicht hinab!"  
„Dann werde ich ihnen einen Grund geben, zu MIR hinabzusteigen!" fauchte der Jüngling und trat durch das Tor in den Hof der Lagerstätte.

So verging ein weiterer Tag in Akkon und es folgten viele, die einfach das Gleiche Muster hatten.

Doch eines Mittags wurden Glocken geläutet.

Alarmglocken! Ein Angriff?!

Es waren die Glocken des Hospitals.

Adrian stand mit seinem Trupp in der Nähe als er mehrere Soldaten der Hospitaliter ausschwärmen sah.

„Assassinen!"

Assassinen...

Adrian rannte los, ohne auf seine Brüder zu warten. Das Wort klang anziehend und er hatte den Drang, dass er die Engel des Todes unbedingt sehen musste.

Mit weiten Schritten war er beim nächsten Gebäude und sprang an der Mauer hoch.

Assassinen bevorzugten - soweit wusste er – die Dächer und Adrian war – soweit hoffte er – gleich auf der richtigen Spur.

Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der weiße Teufel befand sich bereits zwei Dächer weiter und sprang geschickt von einem zum nächsten.

Adrian setzte ihm sofort nach.  
Er folgte dem Assassinen genauso schnell und geschickt und hatte ihn bald auf einem schmalen Vorsprung eingeholt.  
„HALT!" brüllte er und der Assassine wandte sich zu ihm um.  
Adrian konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen.

Es war von der typischen Kapuze verhüllt.

Lediglich den Mund sah er, der sich zu einem kleinen, überlegenen Lächeln formte.

„Um mich zu fangen, kleiner Soldat, musst du fliegen lernen!" murmelte der Assassine leise. Seine Stimme klang rau, tief und bedrohlich, wie das Knurren eines gefährlichen Tieres.

Adrian zog ohne zu zögern sein Schwert und rannte auf den Assassinen zu.

Doch dieser sprang.

Er sprang scheinbar einfach ins Blaue hinein, denn es befand sich kein anderes Dach auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, nur eine Straße... sechs Meter unter ihnen.

„Nein!" Adrian streckte die Hand nach dem Assassinen aus um ihn zu halten. Dies geschah mehr aus Reflex und er konnte sich später den Impuls nicht mehr erklären.

Doch er starrte gebannt dem Assassinen nach, der mit ausgebreiteten Armen in die Tiefe sprang, als könne er wirklich fliegen.

Im Sprung drehte er sich und landete mit dem Rücken voran... in einem Heuhaufen?

„Das ist doch nicht wahr!" murmelte der Soldat und schrie frustriert auf.

Der Assassine war ihm... durch einen Sprung ins Heu... aus mindestens sechs Metern Höhe entkommen. Kein anderer würde das schaffen!

Elessas POV

Später stellte sich heraus, dass ein Mediziner der Hospitaliter getötet wurde.

Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum man einen Arzt, einen Menschen, der anderen Menschen half, tötete.

Für mich war das gleichzusetzen mit dem Totschlag eines harmlosen, alten Krüppels aus bloßer Langeweile.

Ich regte an, die Wachen auf den Dächern Akkons verstärken zu lassen, und ermahnte auch, dass in jedem Heuhaufen ein Assassine sein Versteck haben könnte.

Doch meine Waffenbrüder verspotteten mich und nahmen diese drohende Gefahr kaum ernst.

Ich schluckte meine Wut herunter. Unbeherrschtheit würde meine Tarnung gefährden, aber ich selbst wurde vorsichtiger und beobachtete sämtliche Schatten und nach meiner Meinung verdächtige Leute.

Ich schwor mir selbst jeden Assassinen, der dumm und unvorsichtig genug war uns über den Weg zu laufen, mit meinem Schwert eigenhändig zu töten.

Die französischen Truppen wurden lästig.

Immer und immer wieder kam es zu Streit untereinander. Ob es nun um Wein, Bier oder Weiber ging. Sie fanden immer einen Grund, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Akkon war zurzeit ein riesiger, brodelnder Kessel aus Gewalt.

Und bald kam noch zu allem Übel eine Kürzung der Rationen hinzu. Montferrat hortete scheinbar sämtliche Nahrungsmittel. Die Tavernen verlangten nun saftige Preise für die Grundnahrungsmittel. Raub und Überfälle durch die hungernden Soldaten und Einwohner waren bald auf der Tagesordnung.

Täglich wurden Diebe vor der Masse zur Abschreckung hingerichtet. Aber auf einen Toten folgten scheinbar zwei Lebende!

Es vergingen Wochen und ich hatte mit meiner Truppe mehr als nur genug zu tun und auch wir litten unter der Nahrungsknappheit, die scheinbar durch Montferrat verursacht wurde.

Als wäre es der Wunsch aller Menschen in Akkon gewesen, kam schließlich der Tag, der wohl kommen musste.

Ich war mit meinen vier Waffenbrüdern auf Streife, als es erneut geschah.

Glocken erklangen und sie hallten in der Stadt wie Donner des Unheils.

Wir wussten nicht, was geschehen war, und rannten suchend und ziellos durch die Gassen der grauen Stadt.

Manfred rannte vor mir und versperrte mir mit seinem breiten Kreuz die Sicht nach vorn.

Doch Manfreds Schatten sollte sich lichten.

Ich bremste überrascht im vollen Lauf, als ein weißer Schemen einfach auf den Schultern meines Vordermannes landete und von dort aus mit einen riesigen Satz nach oben sprang, sich an einem Querbalken festhielt und über das Dach verschwand.

Manfred landete erschrocken auf dem Boden und gerade, als ich zum Alarm ansetzte, donnerten meine drei anderen Brüder ungebremst in mich hinein.

Ich stürzte nach vorn auf Manfred, während Alexander, Frank und Karl auf mir landeten.

Mir wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und Manfred stöhnte unter mir auf.  
„Mist!"

Mein Gesicht färbte sich so rot, wie es mein Waffenrock war, als die Männer von Montferrat die Straße entlang gerannt kamen und uns so vorfanden.

Dies war sicherlich der peinlichste Moment in meiner gesamten Laufbahn als Soldat.

Später in der Taverne nahe am Südtor lachten sie alle ungeniert darüber, während ich mir vor Wut eigentlich die Haare raufen hätte können.

Ich saß auf der Holzbank und hatte meine dünne Suppe nicht angerührt. Sie war die erste Mahlzeit seit Tagen, doch nun verspürte ich kaum Hunger, nur Wut. Ich krallte mich wütend an meinen Holzkrug mit Wein.

„Sei doch net so, Adrian!" lallte Manfred und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck vom Wein.

Manfred war recht gut genährt, hatte lange, schwarze Locken und achtete immer auf einen gepflegten Bart. Wenn man ihn ansah, glaubte man, er käme aus gutem Hause. Wenn man ihn erlebte, wusste man jedoch bald, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

„Das nächste Mal, packste den Kerl einfach am Mantel und zerrst ihn vom Dach!"

Die Männer grölten und lachten, doch ich ließ mich dieses Mal nicht von ihnen mitreißen.

Garnier... Montferrat? Zwischen beiden gab es kaum einen Zusammenhang. Und Montferrat? Welche Rolle spielte er hier in Akkon und wieso sollten Assassinen auf ihn aufmerksam werden?  
Der Lehnsherr hatte UNS die Nahrung gekürzt. Wir waren die Feinde der Assassinen und Muslimen. Waren sie denn nicht froh, wenn wir uns gegenseitig zerfleischten?

„Apropos weiße Roben! Hier sitzt ein Pfaffe Adrian! Willst du ihm nicht unter die Kapuze sehen?" rief Alexander und deutete mit der Hand zur anderen Tischseite.

Alexander selbst war nur wenig größer als ich, genauso schlank und sein rotblondes, kurzes Haar verriet ihn als einen typischen Deutschen. Er hatte eine kalkweiße Haut mit roten Flecken darauf, die man Sommersprossen nannte.

In der Tat. Dort saß tatsächlich ein Priester, vermummt in seinen weißen Roben und löffelte langsam und stetig die dünne Suppe.

Der Mann merkte, dass wir ihn bemerkt hatten, und hob nun langsam den Kopf und sah in meine Richtung.

Frank, der unmittelbar neben dem Priester saß, lachte grölend und stieß dem Mann in die Seite.

„Verzeiht, Vater! Aber Adrian glaubt, dass hinter jeder weißen Kutte ein Assassine stecken könnte! Wahrscheinlich träumt er inzwischen von ihnen!"

Die anderen am Tisch lachten laut auf und Frank berührte die Kapuze des Mannes.

„Zeigt Adrian doch euer engelsgleiches Gesicht, damit er heute Nacht besser schläft!"

Mir genügten die Spottreden. Ich stand auf und verließ Tisch und anschließend Taverne und verschwand durch die dunklen Gassen Akkons.

Dadurch sah ich nicht, dass der Priester Franks Hand mühelos mit seiner eigenen umgriff und sie kraftvoll beiseite drückte.

„Nun, ich schätze Adrian möchte heute Nacht nicht gut schlafen, mein Sohn," murmelte der Mann nur und aß weiter.

Meine unbändige Wut beschleunigte meine Schritte.

Montferrats Männer lachten über uns, die Assassinen wahrscheinlich auch und wir lachten ebenfalls über uns.

Kein Wunder, dass wir den verfluchten Kreuzzug nicht gewannen.

Die Wut ließ mich einfach laufen und anstatt den Weg in unser Lager einzuschlagen, landete ich irgendwann an dem dunklen Hafen der Stadt.

Frustriert setzte ich mich auf eine Holzkiste und starrte vor mich her. Innerhalb von ungefähr vier Wochen waren nun zwei Männer getötet worden und der Assassine hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns an der Nase herumzuführen und spektakulär zu flüchten.

„Na, was für einen Bengel haben wir denn hier?"

Ehe ich reagieren konnte traf mich ein heftiger Schlag an meiner Schläfe und ich knallte seitwärts zu Boden.

Benommen blieb ich an der Stelle liegen. Mein Kopf dröhnte und die Welt drehte sich um mich herum.

Zwei kräftige Männer traten aus dem Schatten heraus und einer packte mich am Kragen meines Waffenrocks und hob mich mühelos so hoch, sodass meine Beine in der Luft baumelten. Der zweite Mann nahm mein Schwert an sich.

Verflucht! Ausgerechnet jetzt begegnete ich Räubern.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?"

Ich hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass Zähne in solch schlechten Zustand in der Dunkelheit so gefährlich blitzen konnten. Ich spürte, dass ich mehr als nur in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Hm, wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm eine Runde in seiner schweren Rüstung schwimmen lassen, Bruder!"

„Gute Idee!" hauchte dieser und ich roch den stinkenden Atem meines Angreifers.

„Lasst mich los! Ihr elendes Pack!" brüllte ich so laut ich konnte, alles in der Hoffnung, dass man mich vielleicht hören würde.

Doch diese Raufbolde saßen wahrscheinlich noch in der Taverne und verprügelten den armen Priester.

Doch genau dieser war es, der mir nun in dieser gefährlichen Situation zur Rettung kam!

Er erschien einfach aus dem Nichts heraus.

Er stand da, hatte beide Hände zum Gebet gefaltet und seinen Kopf auf die Brust gesetzt.

„He, Pfaffe! Verschwinde wenn du nicht auch gleich ein Bad nehmen willst, wie dieser Knabe es jetzt tun wird!" sagte der Kerl, der mein Schwert an sich genommen hatte, und machte zwei Schritte auf den in Weiß gekleideten Mann zu.

Der Mann, der mich am Rock hielt, drehte sich halb, um zu sehen, was sein Bruder tat.

Das war der Moment, als seine und zugleich meine Stunde schlug.

Ich griff mit meiner Rechten blitzschnell um meinen Oberkörper herum und zog das Kurzschwert, welches ich auf meinem Rücken aufbewahrte.

Ich schwang es und zog es meinem Angreifer quer über den Hals.

Dieser ging sofort gurgelnd und Blut spukend zu Boden.

Ich landete auf meinen Füßen, sprang aber sogleich nach vorn und stellte mich mit rasendem Herzen zwischen den anderen Räuber und den Priester.  
„Bruder! Oh Gott, was hast du kleines Monster getan!" schrie der andere und ging mit wutverzerrter Grimasse auf mich los.

Ich blockte seine ungelenken Angriffe ohne große Mühe und erkannte, dass dieser Mann im Schwertkampf wohl kaum geübt war.

Als ich ihn schreiend ins Leere laufen ließ, nahm ich die Chance sofort wahr und rammte ihm die schmale, gebogene Klinge in den Nacken.

Blut bespritzte meine Hände und ich verlor das Schwert aus meinen plötzlich taub werdenden Fingern.

Ein Schwindel überkam mich und ich taumelte und stürzte rückwärts über den anderen Toten zu Boden.

Tot, sie waren beide tot. Und ich war es gewesen, der ihnen das Leben genommen hatte.

Sie... waren meine ersten, eigenen Opfer gewesen und mit Schrecken realisierte ich, dass es mir nicht schwer gefallen war, zu töten.

Ich saß zitternd und keuchend auf dem schmutzigen Boden und ohne Vorwarnung musste ich mich zur Seite drehen und mich übergeben.

Heißen Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich spürte krampfend den zweiten Brechreiz in meiner Magengrube aufsteigen.

Nachdem ich mich erneut erbrochen hatte, blieb ich eine Weile in dieser Position sitzen. Es fiel mir schwer, die Kontrolle über mich zurückzuerlangen. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Meine Gedanken rasten und ich wusste weder ein noch aus.

Doch eine sanfte Berührung an meiner Schulter schaffte das, was ich allein nicht hätte bewältigen können.

Der Teufelskreis meiner Verwirrung endete abrupt und ich sah zu dem Priester auf, der nun neben mir kniete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, junger Herr?"

Seine Stimme war leise und tief. Sie klang ernsthaft besorgt.

Ich blickte in das verhüllte Gesicht und sah wegen der Dunkelheit kaum etwas davon.

In diesem Moment schämte ich mich meines Ausbruchs der Schwäche und senkte den Kopf.

„Verzeiht, Vater!" murmelte ich betreten, wischte mir mit dem Arm über das Gesicht und stand auf.

Ich musste einen weiteren Würgereiz unterdrücken, als ich mein Kurzschwert aus dem Körper des Feindes zog.

„Ihr habt noch nicht getötet, nicht wahr?"

Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf und wischte den blutigen Stahl an der Kleidung des Gegners ab, wie ich es schon bei einen meiner Waffenbrüder gesehen hatte. Aber dem war es danach scheinbar wesentlich leichter gefallen mit dem Gedanken zurechtzukommen, dass er nun getötet hatte.

Mir schwirrte davon der Kopf und ich ekelte mich vor mir selbst.

Ich steckte das kurze Stück Stahl weg und sammelte mein eigentliches Schwert auf.

„Seid Ihr mir gefolgt, Vater?" fragte ich nun den Priester und musterte den großen, recht breiten Mann. Dieser zögerte kurz, ehe er mir antwortete.

„Als Vertreter Gottes bin ich für Euer Seelenheil zuständig, Herr. Ich wollte fragen, ob Ihr vielleicht euer Heil der Beichte suchen wollt!"

Ich schnaubte belustigt, da ich genau wusste, dass die meisten Priester alles andere als enthaltsam waren, was die weltlichen Gelüste anging. Und da sollte ich beichten? Das war wohl glatter Hohn.

„Danke Vater, dass ist nicht nötig! Soll ich Euch in Eure Abtei begleiten?" bot ich ihm nun an und der Priester hob seinen Kopf ein Stück an.

Doch die nächtliche Dunkelheit verhinderte es, dass ich mehr als nur weiße Kleidung schemenhaft erkannte.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Herr, von einem mutigen Recken, wie Ihr es seid, begleitet zu werden. Mein Weg führt mich jedoch zum Nordtor", meinte der Priester und ich lachte freudlos.

„Mutiger Recke?" fragte ich und schmunzelte immer noch. Wäre dieser Priester hier nicht aufgetaucht würde ich jetzt auf dem Grund des Hafenbeckens liegen und wäre längst tot.

Doch ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell, drehte mich um und ging los.

„Zum Nordtor geht es in diese Richtung!" knurrte ich nur und bahnte mir einen Weg durch die dunklen Gassen.

Der Priester folgte mir langsam und nachdem ich einige Male auf ihn warten musste, passte ich mich seinem Tempo an.

Er lief leicht gebeugt und schien scheinbar ständig in ein Gebet vertieft zu sein.

Mir fiel erneut auf, dass er recht groß und stämmig wirkte. Scheinbar hatten die Priester doch mehr Nahrung, als sie vorgaben.

Wir gingen die meiste Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Der Priester war es, der dieses Schweigen schließlich brach.

„Sagt Herr, Ihr seid noch recht jung. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr euch im Dienste der Kreuzritter befindet?" fragte er und ich sah den Vermummten von der Seite an.

„Jeder braucht seinen Platz in der Welt. Und ich fand meinen Platz nun mal hier", meinte ich und der Priester lachte leise und sanft.

„Und Ihr glaubt, dass der Krieg Euer einziger Platz ist, an dem ihr verweilen könnt?"

„Früher gab es noch einen anderen Ort aber man nahm ihn mir, und seitdem bin ich nur noch Soldat", meinte ich und der Priester schwieg den Rest des Weges.

„So, das Nordtor, Vater. Habt eine gute Reise, möge Gott Euch auf diesem Weg begleiten!" meinte ich und blieb ein Stück vor dem eigentlichen Tor stehen.

„Ich danke Euch, edler Herr. Möge Gott Eure Klinge gerecht führen."  
Der Priester verneigte sich vor mir.

„Pax vobiscum, mein Sohn."

Ich verharrte noch einen Augenblick und sah zu, wie die weiße Gestalt ungehindert durch das bewachte Tor verschwand und Akkon verließ.

Dass ich einen Wolf aus dem Käfig gelassen hatte, war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst.

Ich selbst kehrte zurück in das deutsche Lager.

Doch ich fand in dieser Nacht nun keine Ruhe mehr. Ich reinigte mich vom Blut der beiden Räuber und reinigte meine Waffen.

Lange saß ich am Feuer und sah mir die schmale, scharfe Klinge des Kurzschwertes an. Ich benutzte es nicht gerne. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen verfolgten mich, wenn ich die Klinge ergriff oder auch nur ansah.

Und dennoch hatte sie mich nun schon das zweite Mal gerettet. Vielleicht war sie ja so eine Art Talisman? Es war schwer für mich, die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln, die das Schwert enthielt.

Sobald sie wieder auftauchten, taten sie genauso weh, wie vor zwei Jahren... als ich mich Fürst Karzheims Truppen anschloss.

Ich hatte gewartet, gehofft, mich gesehnt. Doch ich blieb allein zurück. Meine Hoffnung schwand und bald gab ich es auf, zu warten, und glaubte den Worten des Assassinen, der mich damals aus unserem Hause vertrieb und mich der Willkür der Abendländer überlassen hatte. Ich überlebte und fand Heil im Vergessen.

„Adrian?"

Ich hob überrascht den Kopf.

Markus saß mir gegenüber. Der braunhaarige, junge Mann saß mit mir am Feuer. Er ruhte sich gerade nach seiner Wache aus.

„Wie kommt es, dass du allein zurückgekommen bist?"

Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte des heutigen Tages. Erst die verpatzte Verfolgung, dann die Sache mit der Taverne und anschließend mein Abenteuer im Hafen.  
„Also hast du heute zum ersten Mal getötet?" fragte er und ich nickte sanft und wog das leichte Kurzschwert in meiner Hand.

Eigentlich wollte ich mich jetzt nicht unterhalten. Der ganze Tag steckte mir noch in den Knochen und nun spielte ich mit dieser Klinge und wollte mich meinen alten Erinnerungen ergeben. Doch Markus schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er sprach weiter.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er und ich hörte auf, mit dem kleinen Schwert zu hantieren.

„Wie soll ich mich fühlen?" fragte ich zurück und sah zu ihm auf. Er lächelte sanft.

„Als ich das erste Mal tötete, konnte ich tagelang nicht sprechen und ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren." Ich nickte.

„Ich versuche jetzt nicht darüber nachzudenken. Vorhin ging es mir schlecht. Ich zitterte und musste ständig kotzen. Aber jetzt ist es, als wäre ich von einem dicken Leinentuch umhüllt und nichts kommt rein oder raus", murmelte ich und Markus nickte.

„Wenn man tötet... verändert man sich, Adrian. Du solltest versuchen, etwas Ruhe zu finden, und nicht mit diesem Ding da herumhantieren. Sonst müssen wir dich noch bei den Hospitalitern abgeben!" meinte Markus und ich nickte und legte mich in der Nähe des Feuers nieder.

Doch schlafen konnte ich nicht.

Ruhe kehrte in Akkon ein.

Dies lag zum einen an dem Ende der Hungersnot, und des Weiteren an dem beherzten Durchgreifen von Sibrands Truppen.

Sibrand. Klein, nervös, fast verrückt.

Fürst Wilhelm mochte ihn nicht und hielt es für eine Farce, dass ausgerechnet er, Fürst Wilhelm von Karzheim einem Mann wie Sibrand unterstellt war.

Seit meinem Kampf waren nun mehrere Wochen vergangen. Mir ging es wieder recht gut und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich effektiver als je zuvor an meine Aufgaben heranging.

Denn durch diesen Kampf hatte ich nun das verloren, was mich immer noch blockiert hatte.  
Die Skrupel vor dem letzten Stich oder Schlag.

Ich zögerte nicht mehr, einen tödlichen Streich durchzuführen. Dies fiel bald Fürst Karzheim auf und ich wurde nun in seine Truppe beordert.

Ich war nun oft mit dem Fürsten unterwegs und schätzte ihn sehr.  
Ich war ihm dankbar und sah ein Stück weit eine Vaterfigur in ihm.

Als er von meinem ersten Totschlag erfuhr, sprach er lange mit mir darüber.

Er lobte mich und ermahnte mich zugleich nicht zu vergessen, was es bedeutete ein Leben zu nehmen.

Dennoch tat das Gespräch gut und verjagte viele meiner versteckten Ängste und Zweifel.  
Zweifel und Angst. Beides nagende und zerstörende Gefühle.

Besonders wenn man sie verbarg und allein mit ihnen zurechtkommen musste.

So wie es bei mir der Fall war.

Die Schiffe, die im Hafen lagen, wurden bald beladen, die Dächer und Stadtmauern auf das Schärfste bewacht.

Sibrand wurde paranoid und verlor schier den Verstand, wenn man hinter seinem Rücken redete oder ihn nur ansah.

Ich schätzte den Mann nicht sonderlich. Er schrie herum, unterstellte seinen Männern, die ihn mittlerweile fürchteten, Unhaltbares und wurde noch wütender, wenn ihn der kalte Blick von Fürst Wilhelm selbst traf.

Doch ich spürte, dass Sibrands Tun bald Bewegung in Akkon bedeuten würde, und ich würde darauf vorbereitet sein, wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigen würde und sich herausstellte, dass es nicht das unzufriedene Volk war, das sich nun bewegte.

Meine Angelegenheit heute war Sibrand selbst. Wir standen auf der Stadtmauer und er schrie und tobte bis er einen roten Kopf bekam. Für ihn lief nichts nach seinen Vorstellungen.

Wilhelm, mein Lehnsherr, versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, doch Sibrand steigerte sich immer mehr in seine Wut hinein.

Am Ende stritten beide. Wilhelm und Sibrand.

An diesem Tag war die Luft stickig und schwül. Der Hafen stank und auf dieser Mauer ging nicht mal eine Andeutung von einem lauen Lüftchen.

Während diese beiden Hitzköpfe stritten, ließ ich meinen Blick gelangweilt durch die Gegend schweifen.

Ich drückte mich an die schattige Mauer und hoffte etwas Kühlung zu erhaschen, denn ich schwitzte bereits so sehr, dass ich mittlerweile das Gefühl hatte, dass ich der Grund war, warum die gesamte Gegend so stank.

Doch dann erregte etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein gebeugter Schatten, unbeweglich lauernd, wie ein Greifvogel der gleich auf seine Beute herabstürzen würde.

Herabstürzen...

„Duckt euch !" brüllte ich, sprang hervor, wobei ich zeitgleich mein Schwert zog und mit einem weiten Schwung über Sibrands und Wilhelms Köpfe hinwegschlug.

Metall krachte auf Metall. Ich landete zwischen den beiden Rittern und stieß sie seitlich zu Boden.

Der Angreifer landete geschmeidig einige Meter vor mir auf den Füßen. Ein Mann in weißen Roben, sein Gesicht verhüllt und mit gezogener, unverkennbarer Klinge.

Ein Werkzeug, was ich wohl nie vergessen würde. Ein Anblick, der mich in meine tiefsten Träume verfolgte.

Vor mir stand er nun. Die Beine leicht gespreizt und sein gesamter Körper bereit zum Angriff. Er war sich seiner Überlegenheit trotz dieses Fehlschlages sehr sicher. Er musste mich im Schatten der Mauer übersehen haben.

„Assassine!" brüllte Sibrand, sprang auf und ergriff voll Panik die Flucht.

Doch ich blieb, genau wie Fürst Wilhelm, der nun auf die Beine kam und sein Schwert zog.

„Elender Heide!" grollte der große Deutsche und wollte mutig angreifen, doch ich hielt ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm zurück.  
„Wartet, Herr! Bedenkt, dass dies kein einfacher Soldat ist! Lasst mir den Vortritt!" flüsterte ich mit bebender Stimme und Wilhelm nickte grimmig und trat einen Schritt hinter mich, was sicherlich merkwürdig aussah, da der Mann wesentlich größer war als ich.

Mein Atem war flach und meine Hand krampfte um den Griff meines Schwertes. Ich atmete tief ein und stemmte meine Beine in den Boden.

Mir blieb keine weitere Zeit. Der Assassine griff an und ein Kampf entbrannte auf Akkons Mauern!

Immer und immer wieder stieß er zu und versuchte tödliche Hiebe anzubringen. Er drehte sich schnell aus meinen Angriffen heraus, sprang an die Mauer und war in der Lage gleichzeitige Angriffe von mir und Fürst Wilhelm zu parieren.

Der Kampf wurde schneller, doch mein Herzschlag war ruhig, mein Atem kontrolliert.

Mein Blick war fest auf den Feind gerichtet und ich sah seine Angriffe voraus, parierte ebenfalls und ließ ihm nur wenig Freiraum, um seinen Angriffen die nötige Kraft zu verleihen.

Er merkte bald, dass er gegen uns beide kaum eine Chance hatte. So suchte er schließlich sein Heil in der Flucht. Mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung landete er auf dem Rand der Mauer und sprang in die Tiefe.

Mein Körper entwickelte ein Eigenleben und ich nahm nur beiläufig wahr, wie ich ebenfalls auf den Sims der Mauer sprang und ihm folgte. Die Welt um mich herum wurde totenstill, das Kreischen der Möwen verstummte und nur der Wind rauschte und pfiff in meinen Ohren, als ob er mich in seiner Welt willkommen heißen wollte.

Ich befand mich im freien Fall, genau wie der Assassine unter mir.

Wie ich es bereits vor einigen Wochen bei der Tötung von Garnier von Nablus gesehen hatte, drehte er sich im Flug und wollte mit dem Rücken in einem mit Stroh beladenen Karren landen.

Sein Mund hatte sich zu einen überheblichen Lächeln verzogen.

Doch dieses verschwand als er sah, dass ich ihm mit nach unten gerichtetem Schwert folgte.

Ich war ihm ohne zu zögern hinterher gesprungen und landete mit der Schwertspitze voran auf ihm.  
Der Karren krachte unter unserem Gewicht zusammen und wo ich eben noch den erfrischenden Wind auf der Haut gespürt hatte, stach mich nun Stroh.

Ich war einige Augenblicke orientierungslos, doch das legte sich, als ich merkte, dass ich auf dem Assassinen lag, der meinen Sturz gebremst hatte. Mein Schwert hatte seine Brust durchdrungen und war in das Holz des Karrens gefahren. Später musste mir Fürst Wilhelm helfen um es heraus zu ziehen.

Der Mann lebte noch. Er atmete flach, spuckte Blut und hustete gequält.

Ich schätzte, dass ich ihm mit meiner Landung alle Knochen im Oberkörper gebrochen hatte.

Mit zitternder Hand streifte ich dem Sterbenden die Kapuze zurück und sah in ein mir bekanntes Gesicht.

Eine lange Narbe zierte es und düster erinnerte ich mich an den Ursprung dieser Verletzung. Ich selbst hatte sie ihm vor zwei Jahren beigebracht, als ich vor ihm fliehen musste.

Der Assassine war überrascht und in seinen Augen sah ich pures Entsetzen und Angst.

Er gab noch einen gurgelnden Ton von sich als schließlich seine Stunde schlug und sein Körper erschlaffte.

Er war tot. Ich hatte den Spieß erfolgreich gewendet.

Ich war von nun an kein Opfer mehr.

Mein Blick glitt zur Seite und ich bemerkte einige Meter weiter einen zweiten Assassinen, der das Ende seines Kameraden mit ansehen musste.

Er verschwand schnell wie der Wind in den verwinkelten Straßen Akkons und war bereits außer Sichtweite als Wilhelm und Sibrand mit einigen Männern zu mir eilten.

Sie halfen mir aus dem Karren heraus und bargen die Leiche des Assassinen.

Adrian, der Assassinen-Mörder.

Diese Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Akkon und traf bald auf das richtige Gehör.

„Robert de Sable. Kennst du ihn, Adrian?"

Ende Kapitel 8


	10. Frauen, Priester und andere böse Dinge

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 9 „Frauen, Priester und andere böse Dinge!"

Ich hatte erneut am Wachfeuer gesessen und musste an diesem Abend wohl schon zum fünften Mal die Geschichte meines Kampfes mit dem Assassinen erläutern. Dieser lag nun mehrere Tage zurück und ich war es leid, jeden Abend davon berichten zu müssen.  
Dass Fürst Karzheim mich zu sich riefen ließ, war mir eine willkommene Ablenkung.

„Nein Herr, ich kenne Robert de Sable nicht", meinte ich, und Fürst Wilhelm nickte und ließ uns Wein nachschenken.

„Er ist das Oberhaupt der Templer und hat uns beide für morgen Vormittag in seine Residenz im südlichen Teil Akkons eingeladen. Es wäre gut, wenn du dich ein wenig herausputzt, also lass deine Rüstung und deinen Waffenrock reinigen und tue uns einfach allen einen Gefallen und nimm ein Bad!"

Peinlich berührt befolgte ich den Befehl und gab meinen Waffenrock und Rüstung den Weibern zum Waschen ab. Diese lächelten und zwinkerten mir zu und eine leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen.

Angewidert nahm ich eine neue Leinenhose und eine dickes, graues Hemd entgegen und verließ diesen Ort so schnell es mir möglich war.

Diese Weiber waren so merkwürdig... sie rannten hinter jedem Soldaten her, aber keiner wollte die heiraten. Ich fragte mich immer warum. Es war doch besser, eine Frau zu Hause zu haben, anstatt die Dirnen bezahlen zu müssen.

Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass dies wohl eine der Männer-Sachen sei, die ich nie verstehen würde.

Ich ging zu später Stunde noch in das Badehaus und ließ mir einen Zuber mit Wasser vorbereiten. Den Raum schloss ich ab, indem ich mein Schwert gegen die Tür stemmte. Nun konnte man sie nicht ohne weiteres von außen öffnen und ich lief nicht Gefahr, enttarnt zu werden.

Denn ohne meine Rüstung sah man mittlerweile sehr wohl, dass ich eine Frau war.

Ich wurde mir meines Busens erst bewusst, als ich von einer vollbusigen Dirne mit dem Gesicht voran in ihre hochgesteckten Brüste gepresst wurde. Das hatte mich so verwirrt, dass ich das bald bei mir selbst überprüfte. Natürlich war mein Busen eher recht klein und man konnte ihn auch nicht so hochstecken. Aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass es sich hierbei um eine weibliche Brust handelte.

Ich seufzte wohlig auf, als ich mich in den Zuber mit dem kühlen Wasser setzte und mich mit einer rauen Bürste abschrubbte, anschließend mit einem kleinen Klumpen Seife einseifte und mir noch die Haare wusch.

Als ich dann sicher war, dass ich richtig sauber war, zog ich meine frische Hose und das Hemd an und legte mir das Schwert um.

Barfuß ging ich in die Waschküche zurück und ließ mir meinen noch feuchten Waffenrock aushändigen.

Ich musste noch einen Moment lang warten bis ich das Kettenhemd ausgehändigt bekam. Die Frau spitzte die Lippen und schloss die Augen, doch ich ließ sie einfach stehen und ging.

Ich hängte meinen nun sauberen Waffenrock über meinem Schlafplatz auf und legte mich dann ebenfalls zur Ruhe. Ich war viel zu müde von diesem Tag und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Man musste mich wecken und zu allem Übel war mein Waffenrock noch leicht klamm.

Das war aber nicht so schlimm, denn die heißen Temperaturen, die draußen bereits wieder herrschten, ließen den Waffenrock noch trocknen, ehe wir zu De Sables Residenz im Franzosen-Viertel kamen.

Die Residenz war ein grobes, aus grauem Stein erbautes, zweistöckiges Haus. Es war kühl darin und recht dunkel. Der Ort, wo De Sable uns empfing, war eine Terrasse im zweiten Stockwerk. Von unten war sie auf Pfählen gestützt. De Sable selbst war ein großer, kahlköpfiger Franzose, breit und stämmig. Eine Narbe zierte seinen Kopf und ich war mir sicher, dass viel Gewalt und Boshaftigkeit in diesem Mann steckten.

Er begrüßte uns mit unverkennbarem, französischem Akzent und ließ uns an seiner reichlich bedeckten Tafel Platz nehmen.  
Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie soviel zu essen gesehen! Unglaublich!

Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als ich die ganzen Speisen betrachtete.

Ich war so darauf fixiert, nicht zu sabbern, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie sie zu uns trat und sich mir gegenüber setzte.

Sie war Roberts Schwester, aber ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum sie in diesem Land verweilte.

Ihr Name war Alicia.

Sie hatte lange, blonde Locken und strahlend blaue Augen. Ihr Körper war ein Sinnbild der Weiblichkeit und immer wieder, wenn sich unsere Blicke trafen, lächelte sie kokett und zwinkerte.  
Dies ließ mich unwillkürlich an die Frauen an den Waschbrettern denken und ich lächelte verschmitzt vor mich hin.

Doch dann brach Robert De Sable die Stille, indem er mich ansprach.

„Adrian", sagte er und ich sah zu ihm auf. Er sprach den Namen Adrion aus, was sich in meinen Ohren völlig falsch anhörte, aber natürlich wagte ich es nicht, den Franzosen zu verbessern, und schluckte meinen kleinen Ärger herunter.

„Wie ich hörte, habt Ihr vor wenigen Tagen einen ganz hervorragenden Streich gegen einen Assassinen ausgeführt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr Al Mualim empfindlich getroffen habt!"

Al Mualim... wie lange habe ich nun nicht mehr an diesen hageren, graubärtigen Berserker denken müssen! Ich spürte, wie meine Gesichtszüge sich unwillkürlich anspannten und mein Rücken verdächtig zwickte.

„Ja, ich hoffe, dass er das spürt", murmelte ich nur und der Franzose lächelte ein wenig.

„Ihr kennt Al Mualim?", fragte er und ich lehnte mich ein wenig vom Tisch zurück und nickte.

„In der Tat, Herr, das tue ich!"

„Dann wisst Ihr vielleicht auch etwas über den Edensplitter aus Salomons Tempel?", fragte er weiter und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, darüber weiß ich nichts. Was soll das sein?"

De Sable trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Eine Reliquie, die ich bergen wollte. Sie wurde mir von Al Mualims Leuten gestohlen. Dies geschah vor ungefähr zwei Jahren!", meinte er und ich sah zu ihm auf.

Vor zwei Jahren wurde ich auch angegriffen und von Altair hieß es, er sei tot.

„Eine Reliquie?", fragte Wilhelm und De Sable nickte.

„Ganz recht, Fürst Wilhelm. Ähnlich der Speerspitze des Soldaten, der Jesus den Todesstoß versetzt hatte! Ein machtvolles Artefakt, und es befindet sich in den falschen Händen."

Robert De Sable lächelte dumpf und trank noch ein wenig Wein.

„Adrian, mein Junge. Mit diesem Streich, den Ihr gegen die Assassinen geführt habt, seid Ihr hier in Akkon ein Held. Aber ich fürchte, dass Al Mualim bereits hat nach Euch schicken lassen. Ihr tätet gut daran, Schatten zu meiden, und nie allein unterwegs zu sein. Ich fürchte um Euer Wohl!"

Ich schluckte.

Er hatte Recht. Das verhinderte Attentat machte mich höchstwahrscheinlich selbst zu einem Ziel. Ich hatte zwar verlauten lassen, dass ich es darauf ankommen lassen wollte, aber der Gedanke, dass nun in jeder Ecke ein Assassine auf mich lauern würde, gefiel mir dann doch nicht.

„Nun, ich mache mir um Adrian weniger Sorgen! Der Sprung von der Mauer hat mir gezeigt, dass Gott seine Hand schützend über ihn hält. Außerdem reiten wir in wenigen Tagen nach Jerusalem. Die Assassinen werden es nicht wagen, ein ganzes Heer anzugreifen", meinte mein Lehnsherr nun und ich spürte, wie mich seine Worte ein wenig erleichterten.

Ja, ich durfte nicht vergessen! Ich war nicht mehr allein seit ich Soldat in Karzheims Truppen war.

„Sicherlich. Aber vergesst nicht, Assassinen sind feige, durchtriebene Ratten. Leider wissen sie viel über das Töten. Aber auch ich glaube, dass sie unser Heer nicht angreifen würden. Wie Ihr wisst, führt auch mein Weg mich demnächst nach Jerusalem. Lasst uns zusammen reisen, Fürst Karzheim. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, einen tapferen Recken in meiner Nähe zu wissen, der scheinbar der geborene Assassinen-Mörder ist!"

Roberts Worte schmeichelten mir und ich errötete ein wenig. Aber dazu blieb mir keine Zeit.

Alicia war aufgestanden und hatte meine Hand ergriffen.  
„Ihr Männer seid alle gleich!", sprach sie mit sanfter, lieblicher Stimme.

„Denkt immer nur ans Töten. Kommt, Adrian (auch sie sprach es Adrion aus...)! Ich zeige Euch unseren herrlichen Garten!"

Ich hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, etwas zu erwidern. Unglaublich kräftig zog sie mich hinter sich her und ich bedauerte es sogleich nicht noch mehr gegessen zu haben, als sie mich durch die Tür von der Terrasse zog.

Sie zog mich durch die zwielichtigen Gänge ehe wir durch einen Torbogen ins Freie gelangten.

Der Garten erinnerte mich an eine der gepflegten Grünanlagen in Jerusalem.

Es wuchs sattes, grünes Gras und Wege waren verlegt worden, damit man nicht auf den zarten Pflanzen herumtrampeln musste.

Ebenfalls stand dort eine Art Altar. Ein Kreuz aus Stein gemeißelt. Einige Priester knieten in ihren weißen Gewändern davor und waren in ein Gebet vertieft.

„Gefällt es Euch, Adrian?", fragte Alicia und riss mich somit aus meinem Tagtraum heraus.

„Ja", murmelte ich nur verlegen und die blonde Schönheit kicherte vergnügt.

„Ich liebe diesen Ort", sagte sie und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen umher.

„Er erinnert mich sehr an zu Hause. Ich bin jeden Tag hier!"

Alicia hakte sich unter meinem Arm ein und gemeinsam gingen wir auf diesem schönen Flecken Erde spazieren.

Der Anblick dieses Gartens ließ mich für kurze Zeit die Ereignisse der jüngsten Zeit vergessen.

Ich schwieg und genoss einfach diesen Augenblick des trügerischen Friedens.

Schließlich kamen wir unter einem schattigen Baum zum Stehen und Alicia ergriff beide meiner Hände.  
„Oh Adrian, Ihr seid so ein höflicher, hübscher junger Mann. Ich möchte Euch küssen!", meinte die unbeschwerte Französin lächelnd.

Es war keine Bitte, sondern eine Tatsache!

Ich konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren. Sie hatte sich schon nach vorn gebeugt und ihre vollen Lippen auf meine gelegt.

Vor Schreck blieb mir der Atem weg und ich war nicht fähig, mich zu rühren. Ich stand wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle und errötete heftig.

Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an mich heran und ich erkannte, dass ihre Lippen mehr forderten, doch so sehr ich auch diese Maskerade spielen wollte, ich konnte es nicht.  
Denn ihr Kuss war es, der die letzten, schlimmen Wunden meiner Seele erneut aufriss und die Erinnerung schmerzte schlimmer, als die tiefste Wunde, die ich jemals erlitten hatte.

_//Erinnerungsabschnitt:_

„_Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, Elessa", sagte er leise._

_Mir stockte der Atem. Er wollte was? Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht und mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich._

_Altair war mir so nahe, wie nie zuvor, doch nun überwand er die letzte, kleine Distanz._

_Ich wollte etwas sagen, setzte zum Sprechen an, doch sein leichtes Kopfschütteln ließ mich verstummen und ich hielt unabsichtlich die Luft an._

_Während sein Gesicht näher kam, zog ich meinen Kopf zurück. Doch irgendwann konnte ich nicht weiter zurück und Altair legte sanft seine Lippen auf meine. Seine Lippen waren fest und rau und sein leichter Bart kitzelte meine Haut._

_Ich schmeckte Kümmel und das Gewürzöl, welches Memeth für seine Fladen nutzte, und Altairs Hand fuhr um meinen Hinterkopf herum und zog mich näher zu sich._

_Er ließ nicht von mir ab, sondern fuhr langsam mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe. Immer wieder schlossen sich seine Lippen um meine und erst, als ich dachte, ich müsste ersticken, ließ er von mir ab._

„_Du kannst dabei ruhig atmen", flüsterte er belustigt als ich scharf einatmete._

_//Erinnerungsabschnitt beendet._

Alicia bemerkte es und unterbrach sanft den Kuss.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie leise und betreten, als sie mein unglückliches Gesicht sah.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, Ihr wärt für mich frei, Adrian. Aber so, wie es aussieht, hat bereits jemand Anderes Euer Herz für sich beansprucht!"

Mein Zögern hatte mich nun verraten. Ich musste das Beste daraus machen, schließlich war sie Robert de Sables Schwester, und ich wollte es mir mit dem Templer nicht verscherzen.

Ich ergriff sanft ihre zierlichen Hände.  
„Verzeiht mir, Alicia. Ihr irrt. Es gibt längst niemanden mehr, der mein Herz beansprucht!", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, doch die Blonde lächelte traurig und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Welch Tragödie, Adrian. Aber ich spüre, dass dieser Mensch Euer Herz mitgenommen hat und Ihr noch kein Neues habt, um es wieder zu verschenken. Es dauert sehr lange, bis ein gebrochenes Herz heilt. Dabei kann Euch niemand helfen. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann wisst mich hier!"

Alicia küsste mir sanft die Stirn ehe sie sich von mir löste und durch den Garten davoneilte.

Es traf einen erdrückende Stille ein und ich setzte mich seufzend auf einen steinernen Sockel.

Alles kam mir vor wie ein merkwürdiger Traum, aus dem ich einfach nicht erwachen konnte.

Wie so oft wünschte ich mir einfach, in meinem Lager am Fluss aufzuwachen, Liakun wiehern zu hören und Altair... Altair...

Da war sie!

Die fürchterliche Erinnerung, die Alicias Kuss in mir geweckt hatte.

Eine Erinnerung, die ich nicht mehr wollte und so tapfer verdrängt hatte. Nun war sie wieder da und quälte mich, erweckte in mir die fürchterliche Sehnsucht nach der alten Zeit. Eine Zeit, die nie wiederkehren würde, das wusste ich genau.

Und wenn sie wieder kommen würde, wenn die Vergangenheit mich nun einholen würde, wie es mir Robert de Sable prophezeite, dann würde sie nur Leid und Kampf über mich bringen, aber längst keine Geborgenheit mehr, und erst Recht keine Liebe.

„Was betrübt Euch, mein Sohn?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als diese tiefe und ruhige Stimme neben mir erklang.

Ein Priester war zu mir getreten und verneigte sich leicht, als ich zu ihm aufsah.

„Nichts", flüsterte ich leise und wandte meinen Blick wieder ab. Mit einem Pfaffen über meine Probleme reden... dann konnte ich auch gleich Fürst Karzheim und seiner gesamten Armee beichten, dass ich eine Frau war... Priester waren auch nicht frei von Laster.

„Euch bekleidet nun ein düsterer Ruf, Adrian. Es ist, als hättet Ihr etwas am Hafen verloren. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr nicht zu sprechen wünscht?"

Ich sah zu dem Priester auf und erkannte ihn nun. Er war deutlich breiter und größer als die anderen. Es war der, der mir am Hafen allein mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit hilfreich beiseite gestanden hatte.

„Oh, Ihr seid es, Vater. Verzeiht meine harten Worte", meinte ich nur dumpf und der Priester lächelte und setzte sich neben mich.

„Es ist selten, dass ein Soldat den Arm einer Lady ablehnt. Durch diese Hochzeit könntet Ihr in den Ritterstand erhoben werden", meinte der Priester und ich schnaubte erneut.

„Das will ich gar nicht", erwiderte ich und sah zum Ausgang, durch den Alicia gerade noch verschwunden war.

„Als einfacher Soldat bin ich recht zufrieden."

„Nun ja, auch als einfacher Soldat ist man wohl fähig Großes zu leisten. Ihr und Euer Lehnsherr wart die einzigen, die sich dem Assassinen entgegenstellten, während Ritter Sibrand schreiend die Flucht ergriff. Da sieht man, dass Adel nicht immer etwas mit Mut und Besonnenheit zu tun haben", meinte der Priester und ich lächelte amüsiert.  
„Vater, seid vorsichtig. Sibrand hat fürchterliche Angst vor weißen Kutten. Und wenn ihm noch zu Ohren kommen würde, dass Ihr so schadhaft über ihn redet, dann könnte es unangenehm für Euch werden. Und glaubt mir, mit einer ganzen Armee kann ich mich nicht anlegen. Ich bin nur ein Soldat", meinte ich und grinste, als der Priester leise lachte.

„Hm, Sibrand ist sicherlich ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse. Aber auch er muss sich irgendwann dem göttlichen Urteil stellen. Da kann er noch so viele Absolutionsbriefe schreiben. Die sorgen lediglich dafür, dass ich jeden Abend eine Mahlzeit habe", meinte er und ich lachte auf.

Nicht ohne Laster! Ich sagte es doch.

„Danke Vater, mir geht es schon wieder besser. Seht Ihr, und das ganz ohne Beichte!", meinte ich und der Priester lächelte sanft. Es war auch lediglich nur das Lächeln, was ich sehen konnte, denn der Rest seines Gesichts war in Schatten gehüllt.

Aber so sahen die Priester alle aus.

Ich schmunzelte noch eine Weile vor mich hin und es war wieder der Priester, der die Stille brach.

„Ich glaube, dass auch eine Beichte Euer schweres Herz nicht erleichtern kann, Adrian", sagte er und sah mich nun von der Seite an.

Ich spürte, wie ein Schatten über mein Gesicht huschte. Dieses Gespräch ging nun in eine Richtung, die ich nicht mochte.

„Was meint Ihr?", fragte ich dennoch und wandte ihm nun mein Gesicht zu.

„Ganz einfach. Wie Alicia schon sagte, hat man Euer Herz mitgenommen. Um diese Leere zu füllen, muss man Euch Euer Herz wieder zurückgeben."

Ich wandte mein Gesicht wieder ab.  
„Das wird nicht geschehen", flüsterte ich leise und ich spürte, wie scheinbar eine unsichtbare Hand meine Brust ergriff und fest zudrückte. Mir stockte fast der Atem und da war er wieder, der innere Schmerz, für den es keine Heilung gab.

Der Priester stand auf und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Vielleicht kommt noch einmal so eine Gelegenheit, Adrian. Könntet Ihr mir bitte den Weg zum Hafen beschreiben?", fragte er und ich nickte und stand auf.

„Ich begleite Euch ein Stück, Vater. Der Hafen ist schwer bewacht. Vielleicht solltet Ihr es lieber sein lassen", meinte ich, doch der Priester schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dringende Angelegenheiten warten dort auf mich. Bitte zeigt mir den Weg, Herr", sagte er und ich nickte erneut und ging voraus.

„Adrian?"

Fürst Karzheim trat zu mir ehe ich das Grundstück verlassen konnte.  
„Wo willst du hin?"

„Oh, der Priester fragte nach dem Weg zum Hafen. Ich zeige ihm die Richtung", meinte ich und der blonde Lehnsherr verneigte sich vor dem Priester.  
„Pax tecum, Vater", murmelte er und der Priester führte seine flache Hand in Kreuzform vor sich und segnete meinen Lehnsherren.

Dieser klopfte mir dann auf die Schulter. „In Ordnung Adrian. Geh nur. Melde dich dann bei Markus. Ihr solltet möglichst nur noch zu zweit Wache halten. Die Assassinen machen mich ein wenig nervös. Ich möchte es nicht darauf anlegen, vor der Schlacht in Arsur alle meine brauchbaren Männer zu verlieren."

Ich nickte und verneigte mich. „Ja, Herr."

Ich führte den Priester durch Akkons belebte Straßen.

Zwei Bettlerinnen stellten sich uns in den Weg, doch ich stieß die eine kräftig beiseite und ergriff den Knauf meines Schwertes. Die andere verstand sofort und zog sich zurück, während die erste meinen Waffenrock packte und sich vor mich hinkniete.  
„Herr, bitte! Ihr versteht nicht! Ich habe nichts! Meine Familie ist sehr krank!"

„Am Hafen gibt es genug Arbeit für deine ganze Familie!", grollte ich und zog nun mein Schwert.  
„Lass mich los! Oder ich bringe dich dazu!"

Die Frau presste ihr Gesicht an den groben Stoff meines Waffenrocks und weinte bitterlich.  
„Herr! Bitte! Habt Gnade!", schrie sie. Doch die schrille Stimme hatte einen anderen Effekt. Es machte mich aggressiv. Ich hob meinen Arm und wollte gerade zuschlagen, als sich eine kräftige Hand um mein Handgelenk schloss.

Der Priester hielt sie fest ohne mich anzusehen.  
„Herr, bitte habt Mitleid mit ihr. Sie hat doch nur Hunger. Ihr wisst selbst, wie es ihr ergeht!", flüsterte er leise, sodass nur ich ihn verstand.

Ich nickte, zog meinen Arm aus seinem Griff und steckte das Schwert weg.  
„Hier, nehmt das, und wagt es nie wieder, mich zu behelligen. Demnächst könnte es sein, dass dieser Priester nicht in der Nähe ist, um eure wertlose Haut zu retten!", grollte ich und gab der Frau zwei Münzen.  
„Habt Dank, Herr. Möge Gott Euch beschützen!", rief sie, sprang auf und rannte davon. Die andere folgte ihr nun.

Mein Blick strafte den Priester tausend Sünden.  
„Ich sollte Euch hängen lassen, elender Pfaffe!", knurrte ich und ging weiter.

„Und Ihr solltet Erbarmen in Euer Herz lassen, Adrian. Vielleicht ist es das, was Ihr am Hafen zurückgelassen habt?"

„Halt die Klappe!"

Ich begleitete den Priester durch die schwer bewachten Tore des Hafens.

Dort fand gerade ein Tumult statt. Sibrand befand sich von Zuschauern umringt. Er schrie einen Priester an und beschuldigte ihn, ein Assassine zu sein.

Aber das sah ja selbst ich, dass es sich bei diesem alten, harmlosen Mann nicht um einen Assassinen handelte.

Aber selbst wenn ich ihm hätte helfen wollen, kam ich zu spät. Sibrand streckte den armen Mönch nieder und ließ ihn als Warnung ins Wasser werfen ehe er sich mit seiner Delegation über die Stege davonmachte.

Ich drehte mich zu dem Priester um, der die Hände erneut zum Gebet gefaltet hatte und den Kopf senkte.  
„Seid Ihr sicher... Ich kann Euch ab hier nicht mehr helfen, Vater. Ich bin in Sorge um Euch", sagte ich und er Priester lächelte sanft.  
„Das braucht Ihr nicht, Herr Adrian. Habt Dank!"  
Er ging an mir vorbei und wollte den Weg zu den Stegen einschlagen.

„Aber Sibrand..."

Der Mann drehte sich um und hob die rechte Hand.  
„Ich fürchte Sibrand nicht, kleiner Soldat", raunte er leise und ging weiter.

Nun, scheinbar konnte ich auch diesem Mann nicht helfen. Ich sah ihm noch einen Moment nach bis er in der Menge verschwand ehe ich mich selbst anschickte, den Hafen zu verlassen und mich zur Wache einteilen zu lassen.

Ich war noch nicht weit vom Hafen entfernt, als ich auch schon das Läuten der Glocken hörte.

Verwundert drehte ich mich herum und ging ein Stück zurück. Dort kam mir auch schon ein Trupp Soldaten entgegen. „Assassine!!!", schrien sie einstimmig und dies war der Moment, als es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

Er war damals am Hafen aus dem Nichts heraus erschienen...

Ich dachte immer, er war gut genährt, aber in Wahrheit war er wesentlich größer und stämmiger gebaut, als sämtliche Priester in Akkon.

Nach Montferrats tot... war er durch mich durch die Tore gelangt. Ich hatte ihm somit eine Flucht aus Akkon ermöglicht, ohne zu bemerken, dass es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Priester handelte.

Und nun war er auch durch mich zum Hafen gelangt, in Sibrands Nähe, dessen Attentat vor wenigen Tagen durch mich gescheitert war.

Herr Gott, ich hatte mich zu einer Marionette machen lassen!

Meine Naivität und Blindheit hatten mich meinen Feinden ausgeliefert! Sie hatten mich benutzt, wie ein gutes Werkzeug.

Spätestens bei den letzten Worte den Priesters hätte ich es merken müssen.

„_Ich fürchte Sibrand nicht, kleiner Soldat…" _

Kleiner Soldat!

Das hatte man schon einmal zu mir gesagt.

„Um mich zu fangen, kleiner Soldat, musst du fliegen lernen!"

Dieser Assassine war derselbe, der Garnier getötet hatte, Montferrat... und nun auch Sibrand.

Und dieser Tod, obgleich ich ihn für ein paar Tage hinausgezögert hatte, ging nun auf mein Kerbholz.

Ohne noch lange zu überlegen, rannte ich nun Sibrands Soldaten hinterher.

Es waren ebenfalls Deutschritter, gute Kämpfer, geschult in Kraft und Schnelligkeit.

Ich folgte den Soldaten durch die Straßen und entdeckte, dass sie den Assassinen festgesetzt hatte.

Der Mann hatte sich seiner priesterlichen Kutte entledigt und stand breitbeinig mit dem Rücken zur Wand an der Stadtmauer.

In seiner Hand hatte er ein Schwert mit einer relativ schmalen Klinge. Immer und immer wieder griff man ihn an, doch er parierte und konterte mit tödlichen Schlägen. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und gezielt und ich sah gleich, dass dieser Assassine nicht mit dem vorherigen verglichen werden durfte.

Dieser hier war sehr ruhig und lauernd in seiner Körperhaltung. Seine Bewegungen waren grazil und dennoch schnell und kraftvoll.

Er verfehlte seine Angreifer nicht ein einziges Mal und einer nach dem anderen sank tödlich verletzt zu Boden.

Es gelang dem Assassinen, seine Angreifer zu zerstreuen und er flüchtete sofort auf die umliegenden Dächer.

Ich setzte ihm nach und hängte bald die schwer gerüsteten Männer von Sibrand ab. Sie kamen gar nicht hinterher. Lediglich die Bogenschützen auf den Dächern folgten dem Assassinen, so schnell es ihnen möglich war und verwickelten ihn in kurzen Kämpfen. Das waren jedes Mal die Gelegenheiten für mich, um zu ihm aufzuschließen. Doch meistens kosteten sie zugleich den tapferen Soldaten das Leben.

Ich verlor ihn wieder, nachdem er eine große Distanz übersprang und dabei nicht das andere Dach erreichte und in einen kleinen Laden krachte, der Öl in Tonkrügen verkaufte.

Ich war über und über von Öl besudelt und glitt auch noch auf der Straße aus, als ich versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Dennoch gelang es mir schließlich und die staubige Straße bedeckte die Schmiere an meinen Stiefeln, sodass ich bald wieder normal laufen konnte.  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich mich in der Nähe des östlichen Tors befand und ich beschloss einfach dort hinzueilen, in der Hoffnung, den Assassinen dort noch einmal stellen zu können.

Meine Rechnung ging auf. Er befand sich wirklich dort und lieferte sich einen kurzen Kampf mit drei Wachen ehe er nach draußen eilte und auf ein Pferd stieg.

Ich zögerte nicht, sondern packte einen Händler und zog den verdutzten Mann von seinem Pferd.

„He!", brüllte dieser, doch ich ignorierte ihn, schwang mich in den Sattel des Rappen und folgte dem Assassinen in einem wilden Galopp.

Meine mit Öl durchtränkte Kleidung machte es mir fast unmöglich, fest im Sattel zu sitzen. Ich versuchte, so gut wie möglich das Rutschen immer wieder auszugleichen und mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ich stemmte mich so fest es nur ging in die Steigbügel und trieb das Pferd zu Höchstleistung an.

Bald war ich mit dem Assassinen auf gleicher Höhe und wollte erneut mein Schwert ziehen, doch ich griff ins Leere.

Ich musste es am Laden verloren haben.

„Verdammt!", brüllte ich vor Zorn und ergriff das Kurzschwert auf meinem Rücken und holte nach dem Mann aus, der sich lediglich zur Seite neigte. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und mir schmerzte der Kopf. Ich war so aufgebracht und raste förmlich. Es war schwer für mich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Nein! So würde das nichts werden! Das Kurzschwert verschwand wieder auf meinem Rücken.

Ich trieb das Tier dichter heran und sprang dann aus dem Sattel und krallte mich in die weiße Robe meines Gegners.

Dieser verlor den Halt und fiel mit mir gemeinsam zu Boden.

Wir rollten beide über den sandigen Boden und ich war der Erste, der wieder auf die Beine kam. Durch das Öl war ich nun über und über mit Sand bedeckt. Es klebte mir in den Haaren, im Gesicht und an meinen Händen.

Ich sprang auf den Assassinen und ergriff seinen linken Arm, um dieses fürchterliche Mordwerkzeug von mir fernzuhalten. Doch der Assassine quittierte dies nur mit einem kräftigen Tritt in meinen Magen!

„Urgh!"

Ich landete rückwärts am Boden und nun war es der Assassine, der sich auf mich stürzte und beide meiner Hände packte und über meinen Kopf festnagelte.

Sein Gewicht presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen und ich spürte eine bleierne Schwere in meinen Gliedern.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du fliegen gelernt, kleiner Soldat", seine Stimme klang rau und gefährlich, „Ich bin beeindruckt, Adrian." Wie ein bedrohlicher, finsterer Schleier legte sie sich auf mich und drohte mich ebenso wie sein massiger Körper zu erdrücken.

Doch diese Bedrohung stachelte mich nur noch mehr an, ließ mich vor Wut ausrasten, schreien und ich spürte, wie mir die Kontrolle über mein Handeln entglitt.

Voller Wut spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht.

„Fahr zur Hölle, dreckiger Heide!", brüllte ich und der Assassine lächelte und wischte sich mit einer Hand meine Spucke weg ehe er Daumen und Zeigefinger seitlich an meiner Kehle anbrachte.

„Du steckst in einer misslichen Lage, Adrian, und ich denke du solltest eine Runde schlafen, kleiner Soldat. Wir treffen noch früh genug aufeinander, keine Sorge", murmelte er und drückte nun zu. Ich wehrte mich noch kurz und doch ergriff schnell die schwere Bewusstlosigkeit von mir Besitz und beförderte mich in die schwarze Tiefe des Schlafs.

POV

Der Assassine zog den jungen Soldaten zur Seite, hin in den Schatten. Das Kurzschwert nahm er samt Ledergürtel an sich ehe er Adrians Pferd in seiner Nähe festband und auf dem eigenen Pferd aufsaß und sich auf seinen Weg machte.

Adrian wurde wenig später immer noch bewusstlos von Frank und Alexander gefunden. Sie konnten ihn ohne weitere Mühe wecken und halfen dem benommenen Jüngling auf sein Pferd.

Vor den Toren Akkons kam der Händler auf den jungen Soldaten zu und schimpfte ihn einen Dieb. Es war schließlich Alexander, der dem fluchenden, schreienden Mann ein Ende bereitete und Adrian so zu einem eigenen Pferd verhalf. Doch der junge Soldat war noch viel zu benommen, um das alles zu registrieren.

Erst als Fürst Karzheim ihn schüttelte und ohrfeigte kam er wieder zu sich.

POV

„Tut mir leid, Herr, er ist mir entwischt!"  
„Ja und du bist ihm scheinbar auch entwischt. Du könntest tot sein, Adrian, ist dir das bewusst?"  
„Natürlich, Herr", murmelte ich betreten und nahm mein Schwert entgegen, dass man für mich gesucht hatte.  
„So eine Sauerei!", meinte der Fürst und wischte sich seine öligen Hände an meinem schmutzigen Waffenrock ab.  
„Geh baden und lass dir neue Kleider geben. Wir brechen in drei Tagen nach Jerusalem auf. Und bis dahin... mach einfach keinen Ärger und halte dich von diesen Assassinen fern! Deinen Mut in allen Ehren, aber du musst nicht immer mit der Nase vorne dran stehen! Und jetzt, geh mir aus den Augen!"

Die Rüge meines Lehnsherrn war mir genug.

Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich ich mich zur Waschküche, ignorierte die Weiber dort, ließ mir einen Stoß neuer Kleidung geben und ging dann erneut das Badehaus aufsuchen.

Erst dort bemerkte ich, dass mein Kurzschwert weg war.

„Dieser verdammte Dieb!", grollte ich wütend. Ich konnte es nicht verloren haben. Die Gürtel waren fest und selbst beim Sturz hätte ich sie nicht verlieren können. Er musste es an sich genommen haben!  
Meine... einzige Erinnerung...

Altair...

Ich schrubbte so frustriert meine Haut, dass sie am Ende rot wurde.

Ich bekam das Öl kaum ab und ich verbrachte Stunden damit, mich zu waschen. Selbst die Seife half nur wenig.

„Was soll ich mit dem dämlichen Gaul? Ich mag keine Pferde!"

Nun kam das noch dazu.  
Ich konnte mich kaum daran erinnern, dass ein Händler mir sein Pferd überlassen haben sollte.  
Trotz des Reitunterrichts als Knappe vermied ich die Nähe von diesen Biestern. Sie mochten mich nicht und ich mochte sie nicht. Das hielt sich die Waage.

Nun war es Alexander, der mir die Zügel eines stattlichen und gut genährten Rappen in die Hand drückte.  
„Es ist ein Geschenk, weil du dich so mutig dem Assassinen in den Weg gestellt hast, Adrian. Sei doch froh. Dann musst du wenigstens nicht nach Jerusalem laufen. Er ist ein braver Hengst. Er versteht jedes Wort! Ein Pferd, das scheinbar nur auf dich gewartet hat! Probiere ihn doch wenigstens aus! Hier. Ich hab dir extra einen guten Sattel besorgt, damit du deine Waffen befestigen kannst und nicht so schnell abgeworfen wirst, wenn es mal brenzlig wird!"

Ich sah das Pferd an.  
Es war schwarz und hatte nur eine kleine weiße Blässe ein Stück über der Oberlippe. Seine Mähne war lang und stattlich und auch der Schweif wirkte erhaben und gut gepflegt. Seine Muskulatur war imposant und wirkte geschmeidig und fast... königlich.

Es war recht groß und ich fragte mich jetzt, wie ich es gestern geschafft hatte, auf ihn aufzusitzen. Normalerweise brauchte ich ewig, um ein so großes Tier zu erklimmen.

„Wie heißt es?", fragte ich und Alexander zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Der Händler hat keinen Namen genannt. Ich schätze, es ist an dir, ihm einen zu geben!"

Dieses Tier war sehr schnell und ausdauernd. Wahrscheinlich hatte es eine lange Reise hinter sich, als ich es mir gestern aneignete. Und dennoch folgte es dem anderen Pferd, das ausgeruht zu sein schien, so schnell wie der Wind.

Wind... das war es.

„Yel", meinte ich und Alexander legte den Kopf schief.  
Ich lächelte.  
„Das Wort beschreibt den Wind. Dieses Pferd ist schnell wie der Wind, also warum nicht einfach danach benennen?", fragte ich und er nickte.  
„Der Name ist wirklich treffend, Adrian. Möge dein Reittier dir treu sein und Glück bringen. Wenn du willst, zeig ich dir, wie dein Sattel funktioniert!"

Alexander hatte recht.  
Es war ein genügsames und braves Tier, und dennoch stolz und erhaben.

Yel warf bei jeder Gelegenheit den Kopf in den Nacken und stolzierte so vorzugsweise an Stuten vorbei.

Ich würde fast behaupten, dass Pferd war arrogant.

Aber solange es nicht nach mir biss und trat, war es mir egal. Das Einzige, was der Hengst tat, war, dass er bei jeder Gelegenheit um meine Aufmerksamkeit buhlte.  
Wenn ich den Stall verließ, rief er stundenlang nach mir.

Wenn ich bei ihm stand, knabberte er an meinem Waffenrock, oder rieb seine weichen Lippen an meinen Haaren.

Und nach nur wenigen Tagen gestand ich mir ein, dass dieses Tier mir sympathisch geworden war.

Drei Tage später:

„Einen sehr charismatischen Hengst hast du da, Adrian", meinte Fürst Wilhelm und ich lächelte.  
„Danke, Herr. Er ist auch ein sehr braves Tier!"

„Dann verlierst du durch ihn vielleicht auch mal deine Angst vor Pferden", sagte der Blondhaarige lächelnd und ich schnaubte verlegen.

Wir ritten gemeinsam nebeneinander her und sprachen über Belangloses. Um uns herum befanden sich ungefähr 600 Soldaten, jeweils aus unserem und dem französischen Lager. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Jerusalem, um von dort aus nach Arsur weiterzureiten.

Robert De Sable ritt einige Meter vor uns mit seinen Vasallen. Er hatte mich vor dem Ritt freundlich gegrüßt, aber kein Wort über meinen misslungenen Kampf verloren.

Langsam glaubte ich daran, dass der siegreiche Kampf gegen den Assassinen nur reines Glück war, und dass Al Mualim mich längst auf die Liste der zu tötenden Gegner gesetzt hatte.

Der Assassine hatte ja gesagt, dass wir uns wieder treffen würden.  
Eine Aussicht, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Und noch dazu war mein Kurzschwert nun fort. Ich hatte noch einmal außerhalb der Stadt danach gesucht, doch keine Spur davon entdeckt.  
Er musste es mir einfach gestohlen haben während ich bewusstlos war.

Elender Dieb...

Ende Kapitel 9


	11. Die Schulter des Feindes

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 10 „Die Schulter des Feindes."

Wir waren gut vier Tage mit dem ganzen Heer unterwegs.

Die Franzosen und die Deutschen mochten sich nicht sonderlich, doch sie verhielten sich alle ruhig, da sie ein gemeinsames Ziel hatten... das Schlachtfeld zu Arsur.

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille und man konnte nur wenig tun, um die Männer aufzuheitern.

Doch eins half immer.

Den Wein großzügig zu rationieren, hielt die letzte gute Laune am Leben.

Robert de Sable hatte es geschafft, dass die Kreuzfahrer vor den Toren Jerusalems ausruhen durften. Es herrschte ein empfindlicher Waffenstillstand und Robert de Sable wollte diesen vertiefen, indem er dort an einer Beerdigung eines Muslimen teilnehmen wollte.

Fürst Karzheim war damit nicht sonderlich zufrieden. Er hatte Verzögerungen und wäre am liebsten gleich weitergeritten. Nur zähneknirschend gab er dem Vorhaben von de Sable nach und so lagerten wir vor der Stadt und ruhten uns für die weitere Reise aus.

Mein Name ist Elessa. Ich wurde vor ungefähr 17 Jahren in einem kleinen Haus in Jerusalem geboren.

Meine Mutter war Jüdin, mein Vater Muslime.

Als ich drei Jahre alt war, starb Mutter, woraufhin Vater sich eine zweite Frau nahm. Sie schenkte ihm zwei weitere Töchter.

Dann betrog sie ihn mit dem Nachbarn, woraufhin er beide totschlug.

Bis dahin war ich eigentlich nur unglücklich gewesen, doch das wahre Elend kam mit seiner dritten Frau.  
Sie hasste mich, nannte mich einen Bastard und spukte mich bei jeder Gelegenheit an. Sie verlieh ihrer Verachtung mir gegenüber immer wieder neue Facetten.

Meinen Vater kümmerte das nicht. Ich war ihm egal.

Weil ich die Älteste war, suchte er nach einem Bräutigam für mich. Möglichst wohlhabend. Doch keiner in Jerusalem wollte mich, weil ich so unweiblich wirkte und sie meinen Blick fürchteten.

Daraufhin wollte er mich nach Damaskus verheiraten. Ich war schließlich schon fünfzehn. Viel zu alt um nicht verheiratet zu sein.

Doch auch dies scheiterte. Noch am selben Abend prügelte mich mein eigener Vater zur Tür hinaus und jagte mich schreiend durch die Straßen Jerusalems.

Ich war nur entkommen , weil ich mich hinter einem großen Tonkrug verstecken konnte. Tagelang irrte ich sodann ohne Nahrung durch die Straßen.

Verbarg mich in dunklen Gassen aus Angst vor Wachmännern und Unholden.

Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste. Ich wurde des Stehlens bezichtigt und die Wache war gerade dabei mich zu töten, als ich gerettet wurde.

Meine ganze bisherige Geschichte begann damit, dass der Assassine Altair mir meinen Zopf abschnitt, um mich aus den Händen der grausamen Wachmänner zu befreien. Seitdem gehe ich kurzhaarig durch mein Leben.  
Altair nahm mich mit nach Masyaf. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass er mich entführte und zu Beginn behandelte er mich wie Dreck.

Doch das änderte sich bald und zwischen uns wurden sehr empfindliche Bande geknüpft. Kaum ein Mensch war jemals diesem Assassinen näher gekommen, als ich es tat. Ohne es zu wissen, ließ mich Altair langsam aber sicher einen Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen.

Selbst, als ich mit einer dummen Lüge Schande über meinen Gönner und Retter brachte, riskierte er alles, um mein wertloses Leben zu retten.

Ungeachtet dessen sollte sich das Schicksal erneut gegen mich stellen und wir wurden unerwartet getrennt. Hilflos musste ich mit ansehen, wie unsere ohnehin schon zerbrechliche Verbindung einfach so zerfiel!

Der Schmerz über den Verlust ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Es war als hätte ich... es fühlte sich an, als stünde ich neben mir. Ich vermied es, an Altair zu denken, da ich glaubte dieser Schmerz würde mich schier zerreissen.

In dem Glauben, Altair sei tot, reiste ich fortan mit den Soldaten des Abendlandes nach Akkon und wurde dort zu Adrian, dem Soldaten. Es war die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die es in dieser Zeit schaffte, mich aus den Wirren meines Lebens zu reißen. Wie bitter war es, zu erkennen, dass diese erneute Farce so erfolgreich war.

Ich spielte mich so sehr in mein neues Leben ein, dass ich begann, mein altes, und somit Elessa selbst, zu verachten. Denn das Dasein des Soldaten gab mir einen neuen Sinn, der mich den Alten ablehnen ließ, obgleich ich lange darauf hoffte Altair doch wieder zu begegnen. Doch ich versuchte mit aller Macht, das Geschehene zu vergessen, um diese Leere und den Schmerz nicht mehr spüren zu müssen.

Ich litt nicht oder nur wenig unter den Taten als Soldat. Ich litt unter der Tatsache, dass ich das verloren hatte, was mir in meinen Leben wichtig geworden war.

Ein Mensch, der mich liebte, egal wie ich war. Der scheinbar einzige Mensch, der mich jemals liebte.

Man hatte ihn mir genommen und ich wusste nicht warum und wie.

Ich wusste nichts und immer wieder dachte ich an den letzten Augenblick, den ich mit ihm verbringen durfte.

_Trauer ergriff mich, wie kaum zuvor und ich fühlte mich unverstanden und am Boden zerstört. Kaum konnte ich die Tränen zurückhalten._

„_Elessa", murmelte Altair leise und ich drehte mich zu ihm herum._

_Er nahm mich in den Arm und ich vergrub nun mein Gesicht tief an seiner Schulter. Das war der Punkt, an den ich nun in Tränen ausbrach und Altair gab mir einen Moment Zeit, um zu weinen, bevor er mich losließ und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.  
„Ich komme so schnell zurück, wie ich kann", sagte er und küsste mich erneut auf die Lippen.  
_

_Ich schüttelte sanft den Kopf und wischte mir mit den Handrücken über das Gesicht._

„_Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst und sei einfach vorsichtig", meinte ich nur dumpf und er lächelte sanft.  
„Danke", erwiderte er und stieg auf sein Pferd._

_  
Ich sah zu, wie er davon ritt und ging dann langsam zurück ins Haus._

_Vielleicht sollte ich die Zeit schlafend überbrücken?_

_Was sollte ich schon machen? Allein mit meinen Gedanken, das war eine Strafe!_

All das erfüllte mich mit schier unbändiger Wut. Mit Hass.

Mir war viel in meinem kurzen Leben widerfahren, doch ich war nie fähig gewesen, zu hassen. Ich kannte das Gefühl lange nicht. Nur Furcht, Verzweiflung und Trauer.

Doch nun war da auch der Hass, der all meine anderen Gefühle... scheinbar auffraß. Wenn man wütend war, konnte man schreien. Wenn man traurig war, konnte man weinen.

Wenn man hasste... ich schwieg und handelte einfach. Die Konsequenzen für die anderen waren mir einfach egal. Ich hasste und wurde von diesem Gefühl mehr als nur kontrolliert.

Hass und Seelenschmerz waren zwei traurige Komponenten, die sich sehr gut aneinander schmiegten. Und übrig blieb nur... die Leere in meiner Brust. Die Stelle, an der mein Herz sein müsste. Doch Altair... hatte es mitgenommen und ich hatte es ihm so bereitwillig gegeben. Nun war da nichts mehr.

Schwerfällig schnaubte ich über meine Erkenntnis.

Ich glaubte mich in einem langen Traum zu wissen, den ich irgendwie nicht mehr verlassen konnte.  
Alles schien mir unwirklich und verwirrend.

Karzheim sprach sanft und leise mit mir. Er sprach immer so, wie ich mir einen liebevollen Vater vorstellte. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wohl in seiner Nähe... fast geborgen! Geborgenheit. Ein Gefühl, was mir bisher immer gefehlt hatte.

Selbst bei Altair fand ich dieses Gefühl nur ansatzweise. Erst, als ich unter so vielen Soldaten nächtigte, hatte ich mich das erste Mal sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Die erste Erfahrung mit diesem wichtigen Gefühl, prägte mich natürlich.

„Du hast dich jetzt schon sehr verändert in den zwei Jahren, in denen wir zusammen gedient haben bist du bist längst nicht mehr der Mensch, den ich damals im Matsch aufgesammelt hatte. Du brachtest kaum ein Wort hervor, oftmals hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du gerade erst laufen gelernt hast. Du wirktest immer so verängstigt und scheu. Aber der Umgang mit uns hat dich geschult. Durch uns und dein Schwert hast du Selbstvertrauen erlangt. Du bist mit deinen Aufgaben gewachsen, schneller als manch ein anderer es an deiner Stelle vermocht hätte. Aber du hast auch Dinge gelernt, die du nie hättest sehen sollen, obwohl ich fast glaube, dass es gut ist, wenn du der Wahrheit gegenüberstehst und nicht an ein erzähltes Trugbild der Männer glaubst."

Ich nickte leicht und senkte den Kopf.

„Adrian, was ist los? Willst du deinen Wein nicht? Dann gib ihn mir!"

Manfred nahm mir den Becher aus der Hand, nachdem ich ihn nun zu lange angeschaut hatte.

„Ja, trink nur, Bruder", meinte ich und zog meine Knie an meine Brust.  
„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Frank, der auf einem Stück Brot kaute.

Manfred, Frank, Karl, Alexander... sie waren es, die mich nun seit zwei Jahren immer begleiteten. Die mit mir den Schwertkampf probten, den Wein teilten sowie das Lager. Wir lagen immer nahe beieinander.

Anfangs hatte ich mich geschämt und war darauf bedacht, überhaupt nicht in die Nähe der anderen Soldaten zu kommen. Aber die kalten Nächte belehrten mich eines Besseren und bald lagen wir nahe beieinander, teilten die wenigen Decken und unsere Körperwärme, ohne über den Anderen etwas Schlechtes zu denken.

Sie waren es, die mich lehrten, ein Mann zu sein. Ein Mann und ein Soldat. Ohne die vier hätte ich Akkon nicht lange überlebt. In der Gruppe waren wir immer stark. Egal, ob das nun im Kampf war oder in der Taverne.

Dies war die Geborgenheit, die ich vermisst hatte.

Und dann war da noch Markus, ein engerer Freund. Er war der erste, der sich meiner angenommen hatte, mir gezeigt hatte, wie man die Pferde sattelte und reitet. Und mit ihm hatte ich meine ersten Kampfübungen.

Wir konnten gut miteinander reden.  
Markus war sehr offenherzig. Er hatte zu Hause Frau und Kinder und sehnte sich sehr nach ihnen.  
Er war dem Kreuzzug gefolgt, weil er als zweitgeborener Sohn eines Fürsten dazu verpflichtet war.

Ich behaupte nicht, dass ich die Männer verstand. Denn das tat ich einfach nicht. Aber ich wusste nun, wie Männer waren, und dass man sie in diesen rauen Zeiten wohl nicht ändern könnte.

Saufgelage und Freudenhausbesuche waren wirklich keine Übel.

Das Übel kam, wenn sie nicht soffen oder lange keine Frau hatten. Aber ein Außenstehender hatte dafür kein Verständnis. Aber dafür ich. Egal wie sie sich benahmen, ich verstand, woher es kam. Männer redeten nie viel, aber wenn sie sprachen, ging es wirklich um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle.

Jeder hier hatte seine Heimat verlassen, weil er es musste. Kaum einer von dieser kleinen Truppe hatte es aus gänzlich freien Stücken getan und alle hatten ihre Lieben zu Hause, die auf die Rückkehr ihrer Männer warteten und um sie bangten.

Sie zogen trotzdem in den Krieg mit der Hoffnung, dass Sarazenen, Hunger, Hitze und der Wahnsinn sie nicht dahinraffen würden und eines Tages in die Heimat zurückkehren zu konnten.

Anders sah es bei den Templern aus. Sie waren völlig verrückt nach diesem Kreuzzug.

Lobpreisten ihn und meinten er sei gerechtfertigt. Sie taten es scheinbar... gerne...

Ich fand in Krieg führen zu müssen... für andere... war ein Armutszeugnis. Aber keiner würde sich der Kirche widersetzen. Die meisten bevorzugten den Kreuzzug gegenüber dem Scheiterhaufen oder der Armut die wohl im Abendland herrschte .

Sie alle fürchteten das Fegefeuer und wenn ich mich an die Gottesdienste erinnerte, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass dort nur von der Hölle und dem Hass geredet wurde. Gab es in dieser Religion eigentlich noch etwas anderes als Hölle und Hass? Als Krieg? Gab es in dieser Religion keine Liebe? Wollte ihr Gott, dass Kriege geführt wurden, Menschen litten und starben?  
Wenn dieser Gott dies verlangte, dann war er in meinen Augen ein schlechter Gott. Aber er war das Einzige, woran diese Männer noch glauben konnten. Und das würde ich ihnen mit der Offenbarung meiner Gedanken nehmen. Deswegen schwieg ich und überließ die Männer ihren Glauben, Sehnsüchten und Hoffnungen, egal wie sehr diese doch verloren waren.

Karl stieß mich an.  
„He, du schläfst mit offenen Augen, Adrian. Was ist los? Du kannst gar nicht so müde sein. Bist doch geritten!"

Ich nickte.  
„Doch Karl, ich bin sehr müde", sagte ich nur matt und griff nach einem Stück Brot.  
„Wie ist der Sattel, Adrian?", fragte Alexander und ich sah den rotblonden Mann an.

„Recht gut. Vielen Dank dafür, Alexander", meinte ich und er nickte.

Es waren alle meine Brüder, egal was geschah.

„Warum besuchst du die Stadt nicht, Adrian?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah den blonden Ritter an.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann lächelte sanft.

„Hattest du nicht mal verlauten lassen, dass du hier geboren wurdest? Vielleicht solltest du Abschied nehmen. In Gegensatz zu vielen meiner Männer hättest du nun die Gelegenheit."

Ich nickte.  
„Das ist wohl wahr, Herr."

Ich gürtete mein Schwert um und ging dann auf die Tore Jerusalems zu.

Die Wachen blickten mich grimmig an, doch sie wagten es nicht, mich anzusprechen.

Ich betrat die Stadt und dennoch hatte ich nicht das Gefühl in mein Zuhause zurückzukehren.

Ich wanderte eine ganze Zeit lang ziellos durch die Straßen ehe ich zu meinem Elternhaus kam. Es stand leer. Entweder waren sie geflohen oder bei den letzten Auseinandersetzungen ums Leben gekommen.  
Ich betrat das Gebäude und ging langsam von Zimmer zu Zimmer.

Zertrümmerte Möbel lagen im Vorraum, die Gardinen waren heruntergerissen und einige zertrümmerte Tonkrüge lagen umher.

Aber nichts deutete auf einen Kampf hin.

Vielleicht hatte es mein Vater doch geschafft, eine meiner Schwestern gewinnbringend zu

verheiraten, und sie waren alle in Sicherheit...

Ich würde es nie erfahren und wollte auch nicht nach einer Antwort suchen.

Zu tief saß die Erinnerung wie er mich davon geprügelt hatte, wie ein wertloses Stück Dreck.

Keiner würde mich jemals mehr so behandeln, das schwor ich mir.

Ich verließ das Haus und ließ gleichzeitig die Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit zurück.

Weiter ging ich durch die engen Straßen von Jerusalem.

Überall waren Menschen und die Stadt war zu dieser Zeit lebendig und pulsierend.

Obgleich ich wusste, dass der Basar einige Straßen weit entfernt war, hörte ich die Rufe der Händler laut und deutlich.

Doch... etwas anderes erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mein Blick fiel in eine Seitenstraße. Sie war recht zwielichtig, doch ich sah genug, um diese Situation einschätzen zu können.

Es war überall dasselbe.

Wachleute hatten Macht, und viele von ihnen nutzten diese auf grausamste Art und Weise aus. Ich war keine Ausnahme mehr, das gab ich zu, aber ich würde niemals einen harmlosen Krüppel behelligen.

„Elender Lump, ich werde dich lehren, uns zu widersprechen!"

Drei Wachmänner hatten einen Mann mit unvergleichlich arabischem Aussehen in die Enge getrieben. Der Mann trug eine dunkelblaue Robe, an der der linke Ärmel eingenäht wurde, da es wohl keinen Arm mehr gab, der den Ärmel hätte füllen können.

Schweiß stand dem Mann auf der Stirn und er drückte sich vor Furcht gegen die Hauswand hinter ihm.

Die Wachen hatten ihn eingekesselt und der kleinere von ihnen hatte bereits sein Schwert gezogen.

Maliks POV:

„Meine Herren, ich schätze ihr wollt vor Eurem Gott nicht in Ungnade fallen, indem Ihr einen wehrlosen Krüppel tötet!"

Diese Stimme...

Maliks Blick fiel an den Wachen vorbei, nachdem diese von ihm nun kurzzeitig abließen und sich nun alle gleichzeitig umgedrehten, und sah einen kurzhaarigen, jungen Mann, vielleicht zwanzig und ungefähr in seiner Größe, in Kettenhemd und rotem Waffenrock.

Er trug ein Schwert bei sich und machte den Eindruck, dass er bereits ein erfahrener Soldat war.

Der Kürzere der drei Wachen sah sich um.  
Die Seitengasse war recht dunkel und verlassen. Ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf dessen Gesicht.  
„Ihr seid alleine, edler Herr?"

„Gott ist bei mir", antwortete dieser. Seine Körperhaltung war entspannt und wirkte dennoch überlegen und stark.

Dieser Jüngling wusste, dass er hier nicht verlieren würde.

„Dann geh zu deinem GOTT!"

Der Kurze sprang mit gezogenem Schwert vor, allerdings nur, um von dem Schwert des Wappenträgers aufgehalten zu werden.

Dunkles Blut spritzte in einem Schwall zu Boden, besprenkelte die Hauswand und der Jüngling hatte sich kaum mehr vom Fleck bewegt, war lediglich einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen, dem Schwert des anderen ausgewichen und hatte ihn mit seinem eigenen aufgespießt. Dies alles ging unendlich schnell. Malik klappte erschrocken das Kinn herunter.

„Wollt ihr auch?", er hob das Schwert auf Augenhöhe, wie es die Franken oft taten, und ging einen Schritt auf die beiden anderen Wachen zu.

Diese schüttelten den Kopf und rannten zu beiden Seiten davon.  
„Feiglinge", murmelte Maliks Retter verächtlich und steckte das Schwert weg.

Er lächelte Malik zu, der ihn verwirrt anstarrte. Der junge Mann im roten Waffenrock trat näher heran und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
„Lasst mich Euch helfen, Herr", sagte er und klang dabei sehr höflich und zuvorkommend.

„Danke", murmelte Malik und ergriff die angebotene Hand. Es überraschte ihn, mit was für einem kräftigen Ruck der Junge ihn auf die Beine zog.

„Sagt, seid Ihr verletzt? Kann ich Euch noch irgendwie helfen?", fragte er und Malik schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.

„Vielen Dank. Vielleicht könntet Ihr mir Euren Namen nennen, edler Recke, damit ich mich an meinen Retter erinnern kann."

Der Jüngling lächelte sanft und offenherzig.

Malik bekam das Gefühl, dass er das Gesicht kannte.

„Adrian, mein Name ist Adrian, Herr."

„Ich danke Euch, Adrian. Bitte sagt mir, kenne ich Euch?"

Malik bemerkte, wie sich Adrians Blick veränderte. Er war immer noch freundlich, aber die offene Haltung ihm gegenüber verschwand.

„Nein, Herr, ich bin heute das erste Mal in Jerusalem. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich Euch vorher schon mal hätte treffen sollen", sagte er und Malik nickte.  
„Ja. Verzeiht, aber Euer Gesicht erinnert mich an... jemanden, aber da war wohl der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken."

Adrian nickte geduldig.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Tag. Gebt auf Euch acht", meinte er, wandte sich ab und verließ die Seitenstraße.

Adrians Lächeln war verschwunden. Seine Miene war tief und unergründlich.

„Das ist doch nicht wahr...", flüsterte Malik und sah dem Jüngling erstaunt nach.

Als er in das Büro zurückgekehrte, erwartete ihn bereits ein altbekannter Assassine.

Elessas POV:

Es war Malik gewesen, daran zweifelte ich nicht.  
Ich hoffte mehr als alles andere, dass er mich wirklich nicht erkannt hatte.  
Aber... was war mit seinem Arm geschehen? Und was tat er in Jerusalem?  
Er trug zumindest nicht die Kleidung eines Assassinen, soviel stand fest. Ich schätzte, dass er ohne seinen linken Arm wohl nicht von Nutzen war und nicht mehr in Al Mualims Dienst stand.

Ich betete, dass er mir nicht mehr unter die Augen kam. Assassinen waren einfach meine Feinde, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Und wenn Malik dazugehörte, war auch er mein Feind.

Ich wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, denn Malik war einer meiner einzigen Freunde gewesen.

Doch De Sable war in der Stadt, ich hatte den Ruf eines Assassinen-Mörders... es wäre zu gefährlich. Für mich und für Malik.

Es war vorbei. Ich gehörte nun zu den Kreuzrittern und war Christ. Zwar nicht sonderlich gläubig, aber immerhin getauft.

Traurig und resigniert schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging weiter.

Ich wanderte über den Basar und kaufte mir ein paar Feigen, die ich genüsslich während meines Spaziergangs aß.

Ich trat um eine Kirche herum und setzte mich in ihren ausladenden Schatten auf eine Bank und leckte mir die Finger sauber.  
Das Essen der Franken, so wurden die Abendländler im Allgemeinen von den Muslimen genannt, war recht deftig. Pökelfleisch, Trockenfrüchte, Rüben, Hafer, Brot aus Sauerteig, Wasser, Wein und ein Getränk namens Bier, das allerdings nur sehr rar war und importiert werden musste.

Ich hatte mich sehr an diese Kost gewöhnt, aber die süßen Leckerbissen verwöhnten meinen Gaumen nun mehr als jede Speise aus dem Abendland es je könnte.

Ich saß noch lange auf dieser Bank und ließ mir das Süße auf der Zunge zergehen ehe ich beschloss, langsam Jerusalem zu verlassen.

Ich ließ mir Zeit. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich es nicht eilig. Ich fühlte mich weder besonders wohl, noch sehr schlecht.

Langsam lief ich in die Richtung des Tors.

Jerusalem.

Jerusalem...

Ich spürte, wie langsam und stetig sich Wut in mein Herz schlich.

Hier hatte alles begonnen.  
Mein ganzes Abenteuer.  
Mein ganzes Elend...

Ich wurde hier geboren, verachtet und gehasst.

Wurde geschlagen, fast getötet und entführt.

Doch nun war ich es, der verachtete.

Nun war ich ich es, der hasste. Nun war ich... der Stärkere. Dessen war ich mir bewusst.

Egal was geschehen würde, egal ob als Mann oder Frau, ich würde aus meiner Überlegenheit nun keinen Hehl mehr machen.

Mein Blick schweifte umher. Der ein oder andere Stand erweckte Erinnerungen.  
Das ein oder andere Gesicht kannte ich.

Doch mich kannte hier scheinbar niemand mehr.

Und so trat ich aus dem Schatten eines Gebäudes heraus und... verharrte sofort in der Bewegung.

Nun. Da stand er. Groß, bedrohlich, weiß... die Hände zu einem scheinbaren Gebet zusammengefaltet, die Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen... der Assassine aus Akkon.

Mittlerweile würde ich ihn überall wieder erkennen. Und er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, sich eine Robe eines Gelehrten überzuziehen. Er stand vor mir in seiner Assassinen- Robe, die von einer blutroten Schärpe zusammengehalten wurde. Ein dicker Ledergürtel war um seine Hüfte gebunden und ich bemerkte sofort die große Anzahl an Waffen, die er bei sich trug.  
Wurfmesser, Schwert und … mein Kurzschwert!

Ich atmete tief ein.  
„Ihr habt etwas, was mir gehört, elender Dieb!", knurrte ich ihn an und der Assassine hob den Kopf und lächelte.

POV

Der Assassine spürte den Blick des Soldaten auf sich und lächelte.

Endlich war er auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Er folgte dem Jüngling schon seit er seinen Ordensbruder vor den Wachmännern bewahrt hatte, doch der Soldat war in seinen eigenen Gedanken viel zu tief versunken gewesen, als dass er auf die lauernde Gefahr hätte aufmerksam werden können.  
Und in diesem Moment war der Assassine dafür dankbar, dass er und nicht ein anderer seiner Brüder den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Adrian, den Assassinen-Mörder zu töten.

Der Assassine widerstand dem starken Drang etwas auf Adrians Worte zu erwidern und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Langsam ging er los und schob sich vorsichtig zwischen den Menschen hindurch.

Er spürte, dass Adrian ihm folgte.

Spürte wie der mittlerweile gut geschulte, wilde und kalte Blick sich an ihn heftete und ihn scheinbar durchbohren wollte.

Der vermummte Mann konnte sich vorstellen, wie die rechte Hand des vermeintlichen Jünglings den Griff seines Schwertes umfasste. Wie die schmale und auch zierliche Hand vor Anspannung zitterte.

_Adrian, ein junger Soldat, zweifellos von arabischer Abstammung. _

_Von mittlerer Größe, recht schlank, kantige Gesichtszüge._

_Das Gesicht ist oft schmutzig._

So hatte der Rafik von Jerusalem Adrian beschrieben. Eine Nachricht aus Akkon hatte ihn ereilt, dass sich Fürst Karzheim, Adrian und auch Robert De Sable Jerusalem näherten.

Diese Nachricht enthielt eine genaue Beschreibung von Adrian. Doch etwas Bestimmtes fehlte.  
Etwas, was auch seinen Brüdern entgangen war. Denn außer Adrian selbst, wusste nur noch er von diesem gefährlichen Geheimnis, dass der Jüngling so sehr zu schützen versuchte.

Der Assassine wusste, dass das schmutzige Gesicht nichts anderes als eine recht effektive Tarnung war.

Eine Tarnung, damit keiner sehen konnte, wie untypisch haarlos sein Gesicht doch war.

Haarlos wie das einer Frau.

Doch alles andere an ihm war unverkennbar männlich.  
Der breite Gang, dass zerzauste, kurze und mittlerweile von der Sonne ausgebleichte Haar.

Der fixierende, grimmige Blick, der wohl lange und ausdauernd an einer spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche geübt wurde.

Die Art wie er sprach, ob verbal oder mit Mimik und Gestik.

Seine ganze Körperhaltung zeigte einen Mann.

Nicht nur einen Mann, sondern einen Soldaten aus dem Abendland.

Der Assassine bog von der belebten Straße in eine enge, zwielichtige Seitengasse ab.

Er lief immer noch langsam und auch sein Verfolger war nicht schneller geworden.

Adrian hielt Abstand.

Gut und gerne acht Schritte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Körperhaltung des Jünglings geändert.

Er hatte das Schwert bereits ein Stück weit aus der Lederscheide gezogen und seinen Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, wie ein Raubtier, das seinen Angriff vorbereitete.

Er war bereit zum Angriff und war sich dessen bewusst, dass der Assassine ihn in die Irre oder in einen Hinterhalt locken wollte.  
Doch er folgte ihm trotzdem und war mehr als nur bereit, für dieses Kurzschwert Blut zu vergießen.

Der Assassine betrat einen kleinen Hinterhof und blieb in dessen Mitte stehen.

Adrian verharrte im Eingang und zog die Luft so scharf ein, dass der Feind es deutlich hörte.

Dennoch wandte er sich nicht um, um zu sehen was der Soldat als nächsten tun würde.

Adrian trat nicht mehr näher, doch er war der erste, der das Wort erhob.

„Gebt es mir zurück!", knurrte er den Mann an, der sich nun zu ihm umwandte.

Er lächelte immer noch. Alles verlief bisher genau nach seinem Plan.

„Was möchtest du, kleiner Soldat?", fragte er und sein Lächeln wurde unwillkürlich breiter als Adrian sein Schwert nun mit einem metallischen Zischen zog.

Dieser biss wütend die Kiefer aufeinander.  
Wieder diese respektlose Ansprache. Dieser widerliche, anmaßende Ton des Assassinen ärgerte ihn am meisten. Doch er, ein Soldat des Abendlandes, würde sich nicht auf die gleiche Stufe stellen wie dieses... was auch immer!

„Stellt Euch nicht dumm, dreckiger Dieb!", Adrians Stimme gewann an Schärfe. Doch sie war immer noch kontrolliert und verriet weder Angst noch ein anderes Gefühl.

Ja, in der Tat. Lange und intensiv geübt.

Adrian war mittlerweile dazu fähig, den Leuten mit seinem bloßen Blick Angst zu machen. Und der Assassine war sich sicher, dass Adrian sich seit dem Zwischenfall am Hafen zu mehr als nur einem gefährlichen Gegner entwickelt hatte.

„Ich bin kein Dieb, Adrian", sagte der Assassine. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Soldaten und er war sehr darum bemüht, seine Aussprache so neutral wie möglich zu halten, um keine ungewollte Reaktion hervorzurufen.

„Ihr seid ein Dieb und ein Heuchler obendrein!"

Nun trat der junge Soldat den ersten Schritt nach vorn.

Er hatte den Griff seines Schwertes mit beiden Händen umfasst und hielt es auf den Assassinen gerichtet vor sich.

„Gebt es mir freiwillig, Assassine, und es wird nicht zum Kampf kommen!"

Die Stimme des Jungen wurde leiser und der Assassine wusste instinktiv, dass diese Drohung alles andere als leer war.

Nun wurde die Situation für ihn interessant.

„Ich fürchte dich nicht, kleiner Soldat!", meinte er und auch seine Stimme wurde leiser.  
Ebenfalls ruhig, kontrolliert und unverkennbar bedrohlich.

„Stellt Euch vor", höhnte Adrian und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern, „ich Euch auch nicht!"

Der Assassine lachte leise. Er hatte dem Soldaten erneut den Rücken zugedreht, der nun auf Schwertlänge zu ihm herangetreten war.

Dies war ein sicheres Gebaren von Spott und Respektlosigkeit.

Wut kochte in Adrian hoch.  
„Was ist so komisch, Heide?", grollte er frustriert und der Assassine verstummte.

„Hm... nichts!", murmelte der Mann und zog nun langsam das Kurzschwert und hielt es nach oben, damit es Adrian sehen konnte.

„Und doch... alles. Hier fang!"

Es überraschte Adrian, als der Assassine ihm das Kurzschwert zuwarf.

Doch er reagierte richtig, indem er zur Seite sprang.

Der Assassine stand nun an der Stelle wo Adrian selbst eben noch gestanden hatte.

Der Jüngling blinzelte schockiert. Er hatte die Bewegung nicht gesehen und der Mann stand dort, als hätte er schon die ganze Zeit dort gestanden, und fing das Kurzschwert auf, bevor es zu Boden fallen konnte.

„Es scheint dir wohl doch nicht so wichtig zu sein, wie ich eben noch angenommen hatte", sagte er lächelnd mit einem süffisanten Tonfall und steckte das Kurzschwert in seine Halterung zurück.

Adrian biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung!", grollte er und der Assassine lachte auf.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sei doch so nett und kläre mich auf, warum dir das Stück Stahl so wichtig ist!"

„Das geht Euch überhaupt nichts an!", brüllte Adrian nun und spürte förmlich, wie ihm die Selbstkontrolle entglitt, als sei sie ein zappelnder, glitschiger Aal.

„Oh, dass enttäuscht mich ein wenig, kleiner Soldat. Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten", meinte der in weiß gekleidete Mann und beobachtete immer noch lächelnd, wie der Griff des Soldaten um sein Schwert fester wurde.

„Hört auf, mich zu verspotten, ehrlose Kreatur! Zieht Euer Schwert!"

Das Lächeln des Assassinen verschwand nun.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Adrian. Ich möchte nur reden!", sagte er, doch es war zu spät.  
Die Situation kippte und entglitt nun auch seiner Kontrolle.

„Euer Pech!", brüllte der Jüngling und wagte nun als erster den bewaffneten Angriff.

Kraftvoll sprang er nach vorn, ließ seine Klinge die Luft zerschneiden und setzte sofort nach, als der Assassine auswich.

Es war knapp, das wusste dieser.

Doch er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sein Schwert zu ziehen und den wuchtigen, seitwärtigen Hieb abzufangen.

Er war beeindruckt über die Kraft, die dieser schmächtige Jüngling aufbrachte.

Und nun war er sich auch sicher, dass der Tod seines Ordenbruders in Akkon alles andere als purer Zufall gewesen war.

Karzheims Ausbildung trug Früchte.  
Vor ihm stand ein Assassinen-Mörder und dieser zweifelhafte Titel war mehr als nur verdient.

Endlich ein Gegner, der ihm hätte das Wasser reichen können. Ein Gegner, der sogar fähiger war, als er selbst.  
Denn Adrian wusste nicht, wer vor ihm stand, während der Assassine genau wusste, wer Adrian wirklich war. Und das verschaffte dem Soldaten einen Vorteil. Er sah nur den Feind vor sich, doch der Assassine sah mehr, wusste mehr und war nicht in der Lage, den Jüngling dazu zu bewegen, nur mit ihm zu reden.

Adrian wollte Blut. Er war so in seinen Kampf vertieft, dass er nicht ablassen würde, egal wie lange der Mann auch auf ihn einzureden versuchte.

Ihre Klingen trafen immer wieder krachend aufeinander. Funken flogen davon und beide jagten sich gegenseitig quer durch den Hof.

Sie stießen Vasen um, zerschlugen Tische und Bänke, sprangen an Mauern hoch, schlugen und traten zwischen den Schwertgefechten nacheinander.

Geschickt und schnell drehten sie sich aus ihren Angriffen heraus, sprangen immer wieder aufeinander zu, täuschten an, schlugen zu und stoben wieder auseinander, wie Späne im Wind.

Der Kampf dauerte an, doch keiner der Beiden wurde müde.

Die Auseinandersetzung wurde nicht mehr in der Distanz ausgetragen. Die beiden Kontrahenten, wobei der Assassinen noch einen Kopf größer war als der Soldat, kamen sich in ihren Gefechten so nahe, dass ihre Körper sich berührten, sie sich gegenseitig anrempelten und wegschoben.

Der Assassine wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Bevor hier ein Sieger feststehen würde, würden sie sich eher beide umbringen. Er musste diesem Kampf ein Ende setzen und er wusste bereits wie.

Er ließ sich von dem Soldaten sein Schwert aus der Hand schlagen und er sah, wie es in den Augen den Jüngling triumphierende blitzte, als er zum nächsten Schlag ansetzte.

Dieser Schlag sollte der Letzte sein.

Präzise, stark und tödlich ausgeführt.

Doch dazu kam es nicht.

Gerade als Adrian zuschlug, ließ der Assassine sich pfeilschnell rückwärts zu Boden fallen und erhob seine linke Hand in Richtung Adrians Schwerthand, die auf ihn zuraste.

Adrian konnte seine Bewegung nicht mehr stoppen und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie die verborgene Klinge hervorschnappte und diese tückische Waffe sein rechtes Handgelenk unterhalb des Daumens durchbohrte und aus dem Handrücken wieder austrat.

Der Schrei des Soldaten hallte laut von den dunklen Mauern, die diesen Hof umgaben, und der Assassine konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig mit der anderen Hand das Heft des Schwertgriffs umfassen, ehe die immer noch gefährliche Klinge auf ihn herabgefallen wäre.

Das war knapp. Viel zu knapp.

Vögel flogen von einem Dach auf. Der Schrei hatte sie anscheinend verschreckt.

Adrians Beine hatten fast sofort nachgegeben und er war auf die Knie gesunken. Er saß auf dem Schoß des Assassinen und starrte entsetzt auf seine aufgespießte Hand, wo mittlerweile Blut in einem dunklen und dicken Rinnsal seinen Unterarm entlanglief und im Ärmel seines Kettenhemdes verschwand.

Der Assassinen vernahm sein ersticktes Stöhnen und beobachtete wie der Soldat schwer schluckte und im Gesicht so bleich wurde, wie seine Kleidung weiß war.

Schmerz zeichnete das Gesicht des Jünglings. Schmerz, Angst und Fassungslosigkeit.

Der Assassinen beobachte, wie die Gewissheit auf dem jungen Gesicht des Soldaten erschien und dieser nun verstand, dass er den Kampf verloren hatte.

Die Haltung war unbequem für beide.  
Sie verharrten dennoch so. Der Soldat vor Schmerz, der Assassine wegen des Soldaten. Diese Situation war genauso unkontrolliert, wie der Kampf es gewesen war, allerdings längst nicht mehr so gefährlich.

Der Assassine bewegte sich leicht, um sich möglichst bequemer hinzusetzen, doch Adrian schrie gequält auf und er verharrte erneut.

„Was tut Ihr?", stöhnte der Jüngling gequält. „Bringt es zu Ende!"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht bekämpfen will. Nun hast du ein Problem, ich kann das Messer nicht mehr einziehen. Es steckt fest!", sagte der Assassine und umfasste nun Adrians Hand um seine eigene Haltung zu stabilisieren.

Dieser schrie leise auf und zuckte unwillkürlich mit dem verletzten Arm, was ihm noch mehr Schmerz bereitete.

„Ich..."

Mit Schrecken stellte der Assassine fest, dass sein Gegner nun im Begriff war, bewusstlos zu werden.  
„Bleib wach, Adrian. Wir müssen hier weg, man hat uns bestimmt schon an die Soldaten verpfiffen!"

Die andere Hand des Assassinen schlug leicht gegen die Wange von dem Jüngling und Adrians Blick wurde augenblicklich wieder wacher.  
„Winkel deinen Arm an, mach schon!"

Unter Schmerzen folgte der Soldat den Anweisungen und stöhnte immer wieder gequält auf.

Der Assassine schob seinen freien Arm unter Adrians Gesäß, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Was soll das?", protestierte dieser und der Assassine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Aber dies war definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken.

„Was glaubst du? Ich werde dich tragen müssen. Wir brauchen Hilfe, ich kriege das Messer nie allein dort heraus ohne dir die Hand zu zerfetzen! Klammer deine Beine um meine Hüfte. Mach schon! Brauchst du für alles eine Extraeinladung?!"

Zitternd kam der Soldat auch diesem Befehl nach und es war der Assassine, der ihn noch weiter in seinen Schoß zog, Adrians linken Arm um seine Schulter legte und mit ihm scheinbar mühelos aufstand.

Er trug den Jüngling wie ein kleines Kind vor sich her.  
Jeder Schritt bereitete diesem Höllenqualen und ihm war diese entwürdigende Haltung in diesem Moment mehr als nur egal.

Die linke Hand hielt immer noch Adrians Rechte umfasst und mittlerweile waren sie beide von dem dunklen Blut benetzt worden.

„Es... es schmerzt!", keuchte der Jüngling und krampfte sich heftig zusammen. Er krallte sich in die Robe des Mannes, der ihn trug, und legte zwischendurch seinen Kopf erschöpft auf dessen Schulter ab.

„Wo bringt Ihr mich hin?", stöhnte er, doch der Assassinen antwortete nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf seinen Weg.

Er trug Adrian eine Leiter herauf und nahm dann den Weg über die Dächer.

„Ich halte es nicht aus!", würgte der Jüngling zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Schweiß war ihm ausgebrochen und er atmete vor Schmerz nur stoßweise.

„Wir sind gleich da", murmelte der Assassine und fuhr plötzlich sanft mit seiner freien Hand, mit der er lediglich Adrian stabilisierte, da dieser sich wie ein Ertrinkender von selbst an ihn klammerte, sanft über den Rücken.

Was war das? Versuchte dieser Gauner ihn zu trösten? Adrian wusste, dass er in einer fürchterlichen Lage steckte und wohl kaum eine Aussicht hatte, aus ihr noch lebendig herauszukommen.

Warum machte der Assassine sich die Mühe, ihn am Leben zu halten?

Was erhoffte er sich davon?

Plötzlich blieb der Mann stehen und Adrian sah zu ihm auf.

Er sah wie sich die Lippen des Mannes beim Sprechen bewegten.  
„Ich muss springen, Adrian", sagte er und umgriff Adrians verletzte Hand noch etwas fester und drückte sie sich vorsichtig gegen die Brust.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte der Soldat gequält und lehnte seinen Kopf erneut an die Schulter des Feindes.

Der Assassine warnte nicht erneut, sondern sprang einfach.  
Das zusätzliche Gewicht riss ihn bei der Landung von den Beinen und er konnte nur eins tun, um den Sturz für sie beide so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.  
Sich zur Seite drehen.

Adrian schrie vor Schmerz laut auf und zog die Luft schnappend ein.

Ihn wunderte es, dass der Jüngling nicht schon längst bewusstlos geworden war.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm?"

Der Assassine hob den Kopf und sah wie der Verbindungsmann von Jerusalem durch die Tür dieses Dachgartens kam und schockiert und verwirrt in seinem Schritt verharrte, als er die beiden Kontrahenten ineinander verkeilt am Boden liegen sah.

POV

Ende Kapitel 10


	12. Verzweifelt zweifeln

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 11 „Verzweifelt zweifeln!"

Der Sturz presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Mein Widersacher landete seitlich neben mir. Er hielt immer noch meine verletzte Hand fest an sich gedrückt, doch allein die kleinste Bewegung schmerzte unaufhörlich.

Ich hatte solche Schmerzen, dass mir mein Schrei im Hals stecken blieb.

Die Welt um mich herum verschwamm bedrohlich und ich spürte, wie die Bewusstlosigkeit behutsam nach mir griff und mich mitziehen wollte.  
Eine engelsgleiche Berührung... so würde sie einer unserer Pfaffen wohl beschreiben.

Doch für mich wäre diese Berührung der sichere Tod und egal was nun geschehen würde, ich musste wach bleiben.

Ich zitterte unwillkürlich und war kaum fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Meine Gedanken rasten und zerteilten sich in Bruchstücke sobald ich auch nur versuchte, mich zusammenzureißen.

Die Panik hatte mich fest im Griff und es gelang mir nicht, mich zu kontrollieren.

Ich musste fort, ich musste hier heraus!  
Instinktiv wusste ich ganz genau, wo ich war.

Spätestens jetzt, als ein zweiter Assassine zu uns trat, war ich mir sicher, dass ich mich im Dachgarten befand.  
Den Ort, an dem mich Altair gebracht hatte, nachdem er mich damals auf der Straße aufgesammelt hatte.

Im Geiste hörte ich den Tod an meiner Tür klopfen.

Sie würden mich foltern, um an Informationen zu kommen.  
Dass ich nichts wusste, würde sie nicht interessieren und vor allem würden sie mir nicht glauben.  
Dieses verdammte Schicksal schlug erneut zu, ich würde nie Ruhe finden! Nie!

„Verdammt, halt still. Du verletzt dich doch noch nur mehr!", schrie der Assassine mich an, als ich versuchte meine Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
Die Panik ließ mich den Schmerz aushalten und so trat ich und stemmte mich so stark es meine verblieben Kraft erlaubte gegen den Mann.

Dieser tat sich schwer, mich im Griff zu halten und meine Schläge, die nun unbarmherzig und panisch auf sein Gesicht zielten, abzuwehren.

Ich war blind für die weitere Gefahr, die nun zu uns sprang und mich um meinen Oberkörper packte und von dem Assassinen weg zog.

Der Schmerz in meiner Hand nahm fegefeuergleiche Ausmaße an. Ich schrie mir die Lunge aus dem Leib und da packte sie mich, die Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Umgebung um mich herum verschwand einfach und ich war nicht fähig, überhaupt noch etwas zu tun.

Maliks POV

„Verflucht, was hast du angestellt, Altair! Das ist Adrian! Du solltest ihn töten, nicht hier herbringen. Was soll das?!", herrschte der Jüngere den Assassinen an und legte nun den bewusstlosen Jüngling zurück auf den Boden, ehe er nach der Hand des Soldaten griff.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", fragte er weiter ohne auf eine Antwort seines Bruders zu warten.

„Es liegt an meinem Messer. Es ist der Mechanismus. Ich hatte neulich erst wieder Probleme damit", meinte Altair und schnallte die Armschiene ab.

„Warum hast du das nicht schon vorher gemacht?", fragte Malik nun und zuckte verwirrt mit seinen Augenbrauen.  
„Weil sie mir sonst nicht gefolgt wäre", meinte der andere und setzte sich ächzend auf.  
„Verflucht, sie ist so stark wie zehn Kerle. Das ist unglaublich, Malik!", meinte Altair und zog sein Bein unter dem nun fraglichen Soldaten hervor.

„Sie?", fragte Malik und betastete die Hand des Bewusstlosen. Altair nickte.  
„Das ist Elessa", meinte er nur tonlos und Malik zog vor Schreck die Hand weg.  
„Was?"

Altair umgriff Elessas Oberkörper und zog sie in das Gebäude.  
„Ich erkläre dir alles, aber jetzt hilf mir erstmal. Sie ist nicht mehr so leicht wie früher", meinte der nur und Malik schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und folgte Altair.

Malik war dankbar um Elessas Bewusstlosigkeit. So konnte er die Klinge aus ihrer Hand entfernen, ohne ihr weitere Schmerzen zufügen zu müssen.  
„Du bist ein Pechvogel, Elessa. Anstatt dass du einfach mal so zum Tee vorbeikommst, nein, immer muss was mit dir sein", murmelte der Araber und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Natürlich war ihm das Gesicht des Soldaten von heute Mittag bekannt vorgekommen, aber daran gedacht, dass es Elessa sein könnte, hatte er wirklich nicht.

Ihm wurde zugetragen, dass sie tot sei.

Eine Strafe für Altairs Versagen in Salomons Tempel.

Aber so wie es sich nun herausstellte, wusste dieser schon lange, dass Elessa lebte und wohlauf war.

Er wusste es und hatte dieses Geheimnis wohl behütet, um sie nicht einer erneuten Gefahr durch Al Mualim auszusetzen.

„Ma... Malik."

Malik verband gerade die Wunde als er Elessas Stimme vernahm.

„Na so was. Dafür, dass du mich heute Mittag nicht kennen wolltest, weißt du ja, wie ich heiße", meinte der Mann lächelnd und Elessa schnaufte.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir keinen Ärger machen. Es war besser, dass du nicht gewusst hast, wen du vor dir hattest", sagte sie und Malik strich ihr sanft durch die kurzen Haare.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Altair hat dich deswegen hierher gebracht."

„Altair?", fragte Elessa und setzte sich auf.

Malik nickte. „Du hast ihn nicht erkannt, oder?", fragte er und Elessa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt das Pech, dass ihr alle gleich ausseht. Wo ist Altair?"

„Er ist noch mal zurück, um eure Waffen aufzusammeln. Er wird bestimmt gleich wieder da sein, keine Sorge", meinte Malik und beendete seine Arbeit an Elessas Hand.

„Kannst du deine Finger bewegen?", fragte er und Elessa bewegte vorsichtig die gesamte Hand.

„Es... es schmerzt fürchterlich", murmelte sie und Malik nickte.  
„Das wird es noch eine ganze Weile. Die Wunde ist sehr tief", meinte er und Elessa drückte sich ihre Faust an die Brust.

„Das ist nicht gut, ich bin auf den Weg nach Arsur", meinte sie und setzte sich an die Kante des Lagers.

Malik runzelte die Stirn.

„Du willst... mit ihnen weiterreiten?", fragte er und Elessa nickte und blickt dem Araber in die Augen.  
„Natürlich", flüsterte sie und schnaufte.

„Ob Al Mualim mich nun doch tötet oder ob ich in Arsur mein Leben lasse, dass ist doch wohl egal, oder?"

„Aber was... was wird aus Altair?", fragte Malik nun und setzte sich bequemer hin.  
„Es wäre besser gewesen, ihr wäret nicht noch einmal in mein Leben getreten, Malik", meinte sie und Malik spürte, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, fest und selbstsicher zu klingen, doch ihre Emotionen betrogen sie.

Sie stand auf und ging einige Schritte zum Ausgang.  
„Ich muss fort, bevor sie nach mir suchen Malik", sagte sie und Malik stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Warte, das ist Wahnsinn! Wieso tust du das? Wovor hast du solch eine Angst? Es kann unmöglich nur die Angst vor Al Mualim sein", sagte der Araber und folgte ihr in den Vorraum.

„Das ist... richtig, Malik", murmelte Elessa und drehte sich zu ihm um. Nun sah er auch die Tränen in ihren Augen.  
„Altair lebt, das ist mir das Wichtigste. Ich könnte es nicht noch einmal ertragen, von ihm getrennt zu werden. Ich schaffe dies alles kein zweites Mal, Malik. Und wie oft zerrt nun schon der Tod an uns beiden? Wie oft wurden wir nun beide Opfer eines üblen Schicksals?"

Malik legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf die nun zitternde Schulter.

„Ich möchte diesen Schmerz nie wieder verspüren müssen. Ich will, dass er lebt, und das kann er nun nicht mehr an meiner Seite. Ich bin Soldat, Malik. Ich habe Inhalt in diesem Dasein gefunden. Lieber sterbe ich in Arsur, als immer in Angst leben zu müssen, dass Altair durch mich zu Schaden kommen könnte."

„Elessa, nun warte doch bitte, bis er zurückkommt und hör dir an, was er zu sagen hat", meinte Malik nur leise, doch Elessa schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das kann ich nicht. Ich ertrage das nicht. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, gehe ich nie und dann jagt uns das Schicksal wieder. So bin ich einfach nur noch für mich verantwortlich", murmelte sie und ging nun in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Bitte warte noch kurz. Nimm das hier mit", sagte Malik und verschwand kurz hinter einem Tresen.

Er kam hervor und streckte mir ein Kurzschwert hin. Es sah dem von Altair ähnlich.  
„Es war mal meins, aber ich benötige es nicht mehr. Nimm nur, du kannst jetzt nicht unbewaffnet durch die Straßen gehen. Die Zeiten sind unruhig", meinte er nur leise und sah dabei zu, wie sich Elessa den Ledergurt um die Brust band.

„Danke, Malik. Sag Altair bitte, dass er mir nicht folgen soll", erwiderte sie nur und Malik schnaufte belustigt.

„Er wird nicht auf mich hören, Elessa", meinte er und sie lächelte sanft.

„Ich weiß. Sag ihm, ich hätte dich bedroht und du musstest mich gehen lassen. Dann lässt er dich hoffentlich in Ruhe. Leb wohl, Malik", sagte sie leise und umarmte den Araber, „vielen Dank für alles."

Ihre Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern und Malik wurde es flau im Bauchraum, als sie nun aus der Tür ins Freie trat und den Hinterhof verließ, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen.

Warum hatte er sie gehen lassen?

Elessas POV:

Stumme Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Ich vermied es, anderen Menschen in die Gesichter zu schauen, und wischte mir ständig mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Verdammt, wieso hört das nicht auf?", murmelte ich leise und verfluchte es nun, dass ich weinte.

Doch die Trauer ließ mich nicht langsamer laufen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich eilte durch die belebten Straßen und rempelte dabei einen Mann mit einer Holzkiste an.

„Entschuldigt", murmelte ich nur und eilte weiter, ohne ihn noch zu beachten.

„Adrian, halt, warte doch! Lauf nicht so schnell!"

Markus?

Ich drehte mich um und sah wie mein Waffenbruder mir hinterhereilte und schnaufend vor mir zum Stehen kam.  
„Da bist du ja! Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht. Robert de Sable sagte uns, du hättest mit einem Assassinen gekämpft! Hast du gewonnen? Du lebst und du hast dein Messer bei dir!"

Markus umfasste meine Schultern und blickte mir nun ins Gesicht. Ich senkte meinen Kopf und wischte mir noch einmal über das Gesicht.  
„Was ist denn... weinst du?", fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Unsinn, mir ist nur Dreck in die Augen gefallen", schnauzte ich ihn an und Markus lächelte.  
„Natürlich. Wo ist dein Schwert?", fragte er nun und ich seufzte.  
„Es ist kaputt. Ich habe es dort zurückgelassen", wieder log ich ihn an und Markus nickte.  
„Ah, dass ist nicht schlimm. Ich besorge dir ein anderes. Komm nun mit zurück. Die anderen machen sich Sorgen um dich", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und ging nun voraus.

Ich folgte Markus durch die Straßen zurück ins Lager, doch bevor ich die Stadt komplett verließ, wandte ich mich noch einmal um und seufzte.

„Altair", flüsterte ich leise und spürte erneut Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln brennen.

„Komm schon, Adrian! Wir sind nun dein zuhause und deine Brüder! Du wirst Europa mögen, wenn wir erstmal zurück sind!", rief Markus, als der mein Zögern bemerkte.

Ich lächelte sanft. „Recht hast du, Markus!", meinte ich und folgte ihm zurück in das Lager.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Fürst Karzheim als er meine verletzte Hand sah.  
„Ich... kämpfte mit einem Assassinen und wurde verletzt", meinte ich nur und der Ritter runzelte grimmig die Stirn.

„De Sable scheint recht damit zu haben, dass diese Leute es nun auf dich abgesehen haben. Bleib nun bei den anderen bis wir abreisen, Adrian. Was ist mit der Hand? Kannst du noch ein Schwert führen?", fragte er.  
Demonstrativ zog ich das Kurzschwert von meinem Rücken und zerteilte damit die Luft.

„Es geht schon, Herr. Habt Dank für die Sorge!", meinte ich und Wilhelm lächelte.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Adrian. Ich brauch dich in Arsur. Stärke dich und ruh dich nun aus", meinte er und ließ mich mit Markus zurück.

„Komm, ich besorge dir mal ein Schwert, ehe du dich an der dünnen Wassersuppe sattessen kannst", meinte er lächelnd und ging mit mir zwischen den Zelten umher.

Er trat zu einem Ritter aus dem französischen Lager.  
„Jacques, seid gegrüßt. Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob Ihr noch ein Schwert für meinen Bruder habt. Seines ist zerbrochen", sagte Markus und der dunkelhaarige Franzose sah zu uns auf.  
„Ihr seid Adrian, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit schwer französischem Akzent und ich nickte.

„Ja, das bin ich", meinte ich und der Franzose nickte.

„Folgt mir, Herr. Lasst mich sehen, ob ich noch etwas Passendes für Euch habe."

Er stand auf und ging voraus.

Markus und ich folgten ihm und er führte uns zu einem größeren Zelt, wo verschiedene Waffen und Rüstungen aufbewahrt wurden.  
„Adrians Hand ist verletzt, Jaque, vielleicht habt Ihr etwas, was nicht ganz so schwer ist", meinte Markus und sah sich im Zelt um.

„Nun wartet und lass mich sehen", meinte der Franzose mürrisch und wühlte zwischen den Schwertern herum.

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe er eines hervor zog und es mir in die Hand gab.

„Erkennt Ihr es, Adrian?", fragte er und ich sah mir das schöne Schwert an.  
Es hatte einen in braunes Leder gebundenen Griff und eine schöne verzierte Parierstange. Die Klinge selbst war recht schmal und sehr scharf geschliffen.

„Woher kommt es?", fragte ich und der Franzose lachte.  
„Es ist das Schwert des Assassinen, den Ihr auf Akkons Mauer erschlagen habt, Adrian. Sibrand brachte es Robert De Sable als Beweis der Wahrheit, weil man ihm die Geschichte nicht glaubte, dass ein Jüngling, wie Ihr es seid, in der Lage war, einen Assassinen zu erschlagen", meinte er und ich biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

Solch eine Ignoranz! Dämlicher Franzose!

„Ist Euch das Schwert recht, Adrian? Oder noch zu schwer?", fragte der Franzose und ich schüttelte den Kopf und schwang es ein paar Mal durch die Luft.  
„Nein, es ist sehr gut. Habt Dank, Jacques."

„Hier, nehmt die Lederscheide noch mit. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in die Eures alten Schwerts hineinpasst. Es ist länger als die meisten von unseren Schwertern. Möge Gott Eure Klinge führen", sagte dieser noch und verließ uns dann.

„Komm, jetzt knurrt mir aber der Magen, Adrian. Lass uns endlich was essen und später können wir das Schwert ja mal testen. Es sieht ein wenig... dünn aus", meinte Markus und folgte mir nun zu unserer Lagerküche.

Wir saßen um ein kleines Feuer herum.

Ich war wach während meine Brüder schon schliefen.

Ich hörte gedämpfte Stimmen und vereinzelt das Geräusch eines schnarchenden Soldaten.

Es war dunkel und wahrscheinlich schon recht spät.

Wir hatten lange zusammen gesessen und geredet. Natürlich musste ich wieder die Geschichte meines nun neuen Kampfes zum Besten geben.

Und so erzählte ich eine leicht abgeänderte Form von meiner zweifelhaften Heldentat.

Sie stießen auf mich an und feierten mich mit dem guten französischen Wein.

Und das Fest kam noch mehr in Gange als Fürst Karzheim nun verkündete, dass er mich zu einem Truppenführer ernannte.

Das steigerte die Laune unserer Truppe noch mehr und sie feierten ausgelassen und verbrachten wenigstens diese Stunden fröhlich und schienen die Bedrohung durch Arsur zu vergessen.

Der Wein bescherte ihnen einen erholsamen Schlaf und ich gönnte ihnen diesen.

An Schlaf war bei mir wieder einmal nicht zu denken.  
Ich dachte an meine Begegnung mit Altair und Malik.

Wie sehr sehnte ich mich nach Altair und wie sehr fürchtete ich mich nun davor, ihn zu treffen.

Er war bestimmt wütend, weil ich mich einfach davongemacht hatte.

Bestimmt war er auch wütend auf Malik, weil er mich einfach hatte gehen lassen.

Sicherlich verstand er meine Beweggründe nicht.

Ihm war es wahrscheinlich egal, ob ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte und nur sein Bestes wollte.

Irgendwann legte auch ich mich zum Schlafen hin und war gerade eingedöst, als ein kleiner Stein mich an der Schläfe traf.

„He", raunte ich erzürnt und drehte mich um.

Ein Schatten huschte gerade davon und ich sprang sofort auf und folgte diesem Witzbold.

„Warte nur, bis ich dich in die Finger kriege", knurrte ich und folge der Gestalt die in Richtung der Pferde davoneilte.

Ich verwettete mein Schwert, dass es sich hierbei um einen betrunkenen Franzosen handelte. Die hatten wirklich einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor.

„Wo bist du? Kleine Ratte!", fauchte ich und ging zwischen den Pferden hindurch.

Ich verharrte in meiner Bewegung, als ich jemanden bei Yel stehen sah.

Er hatte meinem Pferd die Hand auf die Nüstern gelegt und strich ihm sanft ohne „über" darüber.

„He, Finger weg von meinem Pferd, blöder, kleiner.... oh!"

Beim Näherkommen erkannte ich Altair, der mich aus dem Schatten seiner Kapuze heraus ansah.

Mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen.

Wieso kam er hierher? Er befand sich mitten im Lager von Templern und Deutschrittern.

„Was machst du denn hier?", flüsterte ich leise und trat zu ihm.

„Ich bewundere dein Pferd", meinte er und ich sah im kargen Mondlicht, wie sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog.

„Wenn sie dich hier finden... geh, Altair!", sagte ich und wollte ihn wegschieben, doch meine rechte Hand machte mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ach verflucht!", murmelte ich nur und presste mir die Faust an dir Brust.

Altair ergriff meine beiden Hände.  
„Ich gehe nicht ohne dich, Elessa", flüsterte er leise, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du bist wahnsinnig. Verschwinde von hier!", raunte ich und löste mich aus seinem Griff.  
„Was soll das?", fragte er leise und ich schnaufte.  
„Ich geh nicht nach Masyaf zurück, Altair! Ich gehöre hierher."

Altair schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was redest du für einen Unsinn? Natürlich kommst du mit mir zurück", meinte er und ich spürte, wie mich die Wut über seine Ignoranz packte. Er verstand überhaupt nichts.  
„Nein, komme ich nicht. Ich reite morgen nach Arsur und du kannst mich nicht hindern. Sieh nur, wie du mich verletzt hast. Ich kann mein Schwert kaum nutzen. Wenn mir etwas passiert, dann ist es dein Verschulden!", knurrte ich und Altair trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte seinen Blick ab.

Was war das? Seit wann ließ sich der Assassine lediglich von Worten so zurückscheuchen?

Ich spürte, wie ihn meine Worte verletzt hatten, und anstatt aufzuhören, setzte ich noch einen nach.

„Wieso kommst du jetzt, Altair? Wieso nicht in Akkon? Du hattest mich doch in Akkon schon längst erkannt, nicht wahr? Deswegen hast du nicht mit mir gekämpft und bist nur geflohen, als ich dir auf den Fersen war. Du hättest mich töten können. So oft hättest du das gekonnt. Aber du hast es nicht, weil du wusstest, wer ich war!" sagte ich und Altair schnaufte und drehte sich von mir weg.  
„Warte! Jetzt bleib und sag es mir schon!"

Ich sprang hervor und ergriff seinen Arm.

Altair vermied es, mich anzusehen.

„Natürlich bist du in meiner Nähe in Gefahr, Elessa. Ich wollte nicht, dass Al Mualim erfährt, wer du bist. In Akkon hätte ich dich vor Niemandem schützen können. Weder vor Al Mualim, noch vor den Rittern. Es war wichtig, dass du weiterhin getarnt bleibst. Hier in Jerusalem ist Malik der Rafik. Er könnte dich verbergen und schützen!", sagte er nun und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verbergen und schützen für wie lange, Altair?", fragte ich nun und der Assassinen sah mich nun an.  
„Ich habe es satt, mein Leben lang nur zu flüchten. Mich nur zu verbergen und Angst zu haben. Du bist in Gefahr, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, nicht wahr? Jetzt wie auch sonst. Ich bin in Gefahr sobald ich in deiner Nähe bin! So geht es nicht weiter, Altair. So ein Leben möchte ich nicht. Weißt du, wie fürchterlich es für mich war, zu wissen, dass du tot bist? Mein Lebensinhalt zerbrach urplötzlich wie ein Tonkrug in die kleinsten Scherben. Und nun stehst du wieder vor mir und es soll einfach alles so weiter gehen, wie es einst gewesen war?"

Ich ließ seinen Arm los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Gehe deinen Weg, Altair. Bleib am Leben", murmelte ich und wollte mich umdrehen, doch Altair war es nun, der meine Schulter ergriff und mich zu ihm herum zog.  
„Tu das nicht, Elessa. Tu mir das nicht an", flüsterte er leise und ich hörte seinen Schmerz aus der Stimme deutlich heraus.

Schmerz? Seine Stimme war noch nie so emotional wie sie es plötzlich war!

Was war mit diesem Mann los?

„Liebst du mich denn nicht?", fragte er nun leise und legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.

Wenn man uns so sehen würde, würde man uns beide in Stücke hacken. War ihm dies nicht bewusst? Was machte er bloß? Er vergaß vollkommen, dass wir hier für alle sichtbar standen.

„Altair", flüsterte ich und löste mich erneut von seiner Umarmung.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich dich einfach loslassen muss! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du durch mich zu Schaden kämst. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, so eine Farce noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen. Bitte geh nun. Geh und vergiss", flüsterte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme und lief nun von ihm weg, ohne darauf zu warten, ob er noch irgendetwas sagen würde.

Ich rannte durch das Lager zurück zu meinen Brüdern.  
Die schliefen noch und ich setzte mich einfach still zu ihnen und hoffte einfach, dass sich Altair nicht weiter hinein wagen würde.

Und er kam auch nicht.

Er blieb für den Rest der Nacht fern und wieder war ich mit meinen sich überschlagenden Gefühlen allein. Doch ich fühlte mich besser.

Er sollte gehen. Er sollte ohne mich gehen. Als Mann konnte er sich jederzeit eine andere Frau nehmen. Vielleicht eine Frau die Al Mualim ihm genehmigte. Die nicht wieder davongejagt werden würde.  
Eine Frau, die nicht lügen musste, um in dieser fürchterlichen Welt zu überleben.

„Gib mir ein wenig von der Decke, Markus", flüsterte ich leise und der Mann drehte sich zu mir herum und gab mir ein Stück davon ab.  
Ich legte mich neben meinen Waffenbruder nieder und rollte mich zusammen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der nun.  
„Wo warst du eben gewesen?"

„Ich habe noch einmal nach Yel gesehen. Mach dir doch nicht immer so viele Sorgen um mich", sagte ich und Markus lachte leise.  
„Du weißt genau, dass du nicht ohne einen von uns weg sollst. Karzheim fürchtet um dein Leben und ich glaube nicht, dass sich ein Assassine von dir fernhält, nur weil du dich hier im Lager befindest!"

„Danke für die Rüge, _Vater_", meinte ich nur leise lachend und versuchte den Rest der Nacht noch zu schlafen.

„Warum dauert so eine verdammte Beerdigung immer so lange?", fluchte Wilhelm von Karzheim und ritt wütend um seine Männer herum.

„Herr, bitte beruhigt Euch", murmelte ich und Karzheim musterte mich entnervt aus seinen blauen Augen.

„Ja ich weiß, Adrian! Dieser verdammte, feige Franzose! Der drückt sich nur vor der großen Schlacht in Arsur!"

Karzheim wetterte noch eine ganze Weile so weiter ehe ihm kurz vor Mittag der Geduldsfaden riss und er seine rund hundert Männer in Bewegung kommen ließ.

Ich war froh, endlich Jerusalem, die Stadt meiner Geburt, und auch Altair, hinter mich lassen zu können.  
Maliks Schwert hatte ich mir wieder über den Rücken geschnallt. Vergessen wollte ich ihn nicht, aber ich wusste, dass wir nun aus politischer Sicht wohl Feinde waren und wollte ihn deswegen nicht mehr sehen.

Ich wollte, dass es Altair gut ging und dass er mich vergaß. Es gab noch andere Frauen und ein starker Mann wie Altair würde keine Probleme mit der Suche danach haben.

Diese Gedanken trösteten nur wenig und Trauer war in den letzten zwei Tagen mein ständiger Begleiter gewesen.

Ich ritt einige Stunden schweigend neben meinem Fürsten her, ehe dieser mich ansprach.

„Was ist mit dir, Adrian? Seit Tagen schweigst du schon. Man meint, ein Wolf habe deinen besten Freund gerissen", sagte er und ich seufzte.

„Der Abschied war unangenehm, Herr", murmelte ich lediglich und Wilhelm nickte wissend.  
„Das kann ich mir dort jemand, den du liebst?"

Ich nickte sanft.

„Ja, und ich war egoistisch genug, diesem Menschen so sehr weh zu tun, dass ich Hass verdiene", flüsterte ich leise, doch mein Lehnsherr hörte mich.

„Das klingt schlimm, diesen Eindruck hatte ich nie von dir, Adrian!"

„Es... ist nicht so, dass ich nur an mich dachte..."

Doch, genau das war es. Vor lauter Angst, in die alte Stagnation zurückzufallen, hatte ich es abgelehnt, meine falsche Identität abzulegen und mich erneut auf ein Leben mit Altair einzulassen.

Ich wollte autonom sein, für mich selbst verantwortlich. Und das war ich jetzt, mit allen bevorstehenden Konsequenzen.

„Doch, ich dachte nur an mich", gestand ich und lächelte verlegen.

Wilhelm musterte mich. Er wusste nicht viel über mich, doch er wusste oftmals genau, wie ich mich zu fühlen schien. Er las meine Gefühle einfach von meiner Stirn ab, so schien es mir jedenfalls oft.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden, mit meinem Leben, Herr. Auch wenn wir bald in einer schlimmen Lage sein werden", meinte ich nur und hoffte, dass dies genug erklären würde, damit Wilhelm sich zufrieden gab.  
„Gott ist mit uns und er wird uns helfen, das Heilige Land von den Ungläubigen zu befreien, Adrian. Wir werden hier Ländereien erschließen können, und du wirst mir helfen, sie zu verwalten. Das Leben, was nach dem Krieg folgt, wird dir höchst willkommen sein, glaube mir. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dann ebenfalls eine Familie gründen kannst", meinte er lächelnd und ich schmunzelte vor mich hin.

Familie? Früher wollte ich so etwas, weil es einfach meine einzige Aufgabe zu sein schien. Aber nun wollte ich lieber durch das Land ziehen, alles sehen, alles hören... ich wollte gerne nach Europa gehen, wie es Markus vorhatte. Doch Fürst Wilhelm wollte hier bleiben, und ich war ihm mit meinem Leben verpflichtet, also würde auch ich hier bleiben müssen... wohl oder übel. Aber ich würde mich weit von Jerusalem einsetzen lassen. Oder zumindest nahe Akkon, ich mochte den Hafen dort immer sehr gerne.

Wilhelm setzte gerade wieder zum Sprechen an, als plötzlich ein Ritter im weißen Gewand zwischen uns erschien.

Er trug ein rotes Kreuz auf der Brust und ich wusste sofort, um wen es sich hier handelte.

„De Sable, da seid Ihr endlich. Euer Zeitgefühl ist... unpassend", höhnte Fürst Wilhelm.

Ich merkte, dass er immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert über die Unpünktlichkeit des Franzosen war. Wenn mein Herr eines hasste, dann waren es Zeitaufschübe, Unpünktlichkeit und alles was nicht in seinen Zeitrahmen passte.

„Entschuldigt Fürst Karzheim, ich wollte Euch auf keinen Fall erzürnen", sprach der Mann in seinem schweren, französischen Akzent.  
Er winkte mir lächelnd zu.

„Seid gegrüßt, Hauptmann Adrian. Ich hörte von Eurem Kampf mit einem Assassinen, wie ist der ausgegangen?", fragte er und ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfte.

Ich zwang mich, ruhig zu bleiben, hob wortlos meine Hand und zeigte ihm den blutverschmierten Handschuh, unter dem sich meine verletzte Hand verbarg.

De Sable grinste hämisch.

„Ganz hervorragend! Ich schätze, Ihr verdient den Ruf als „Assassinen-Mörder"! Da habt Ihr einen ausgezeichneten Kämpfer an Eurer Seite, Karzheim!"

Wilhelm nickte. „Das ist richtig, und er dient mir, nicht Euch. Vergesst das nicht!"

„Woher wisst Ihr, von meinem Kampf, Herr?", fragte ich und sah dem Franzosen unerschrocken in die Augen.

„Einer meiner Männer sah, wie Ihr hinter einem in Weiß gekleideten Mann hergegangen seid. Er war gefolgt, um Euch eventuell zu helfen, verlor jedoch Eure Spur. Als ich davon hörte und Euch gestern nicht im Lager antraf, befürchtete ich das Schlimmste, aber jetzt wo ich Euch wohlauf sehe, bin ich erleichtert, dass ich meiner Schwester keine schlechten Nachrichten überbringen muss, wenn ich nach Akkon zurückkehre."

Der Gedanke an Alicia ließ mich sofort erröten.

Altair hatte gesehen, wie ich Alicia geküsst hatte. Nein, wie Alicia mich geküsst hatte! Die Situation war mir so unangenehm gewesen. Auch, als ich nicht wusste, dass Altair in der Nähe war.

„Grüßt Eure Schwester beim nächsten Mal recht herzlich von mir", nuschelte ich und sah wie Fürst Wilhelm sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

„Wo wart Ihr gestern den ganzen Tag gewesen? Der Kampf kann doch unmöglich so lange gedauert haben?", hakte de Sable nach und ich schluckte.  
„Oh doch", schaltete sich nun Fürst Karzheim ein.

„Es hat lange gedauert und Adrian wurde verletzt. Er musste sich in Jerusalem versorgen lassen und ausruhen. Und da keiner unserer Männer sich dort auskennt, fanden wir ihn natürlich nicht gleich. Markus hat ihn gestern Nachmittag gefunden", meinte der Deutsche und ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Wilhelm war nicht sonderlich freundlich zu De Sable, der es allerdings nicht einsah, uns wieder allein zu lassen. Er ritt einfach zwischen uns weiter und wir konnten uns nicht mehr vertraut unterhalten.

Stattdessen versuchte der Franzose, mit mir ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Er fragte gezielt nach Masyaf und wollte wissen, wie es um meinen Wissenstand um die Assassinen bestellt war.  
„Tut mir leid, Herr. Ich weiß nicht viel von ihnen. Meine Treffen mit ihnen waren bis jetzt rein zufälliger Natur gewesen und ich habe erst zwei erschlagen können. Ich fürchte, das ist ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein", murmelte ich und De Sable lachte laut auf.  
„Glaubt mir, Adrian, zwei sind mehr, als manch einer je zu Gesicht bekommen würde! Assassinen sind feige Mörder! Sie greifen ehrlos aus dem Hinterhalt an. Nutzen Schatten und Dächer, um sich zu verstecken..."

Ich versuchte, De Sable zu ignorieren. Er war nie unfreundlich zu mir, aber mir lag nicht viel an dem Franzosen. Ich war mir sicher, er war einer der Sorte Männer, die lächelten, während sie Gift in deinen Wein schütteten.

Doch dann gelang es ihm, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
„Ich befürchte, die Assassinen haben es nun wirklich auf Euch abgesehen, Hauptmann Adrian", meinte er süffisant und ich sah ihn an.

Er lächelte über meinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und nickte.  
„Ja, kaum einer hat es je geschafft, zwei von ihnen zu erschlagen. Ich fürchte, das Oberhaupt der Assassinen wird einen wirklich gefährlichen Gegner wie Euch nicht lange unbeachtet lassen!"

Ich biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte mich aus der Reserve locken, das merkte ich. Aber meine Wut machte mich fast blind für die richtigen Worte, die in dieser Situation nun angebracht waren.  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor diesem alten Berserker und seinem Rudel winselnder, sabbernder Kojoten!", schrie ich De Sable an und verriet nun mehr als es gut für mich war.

Robert de Sable lachte laut auf.

„Das ist eine passende Bezeichnung für den Alten, Adrian. Ich schätze Euren Mut sehr. Na, herrlich! Ich wusste, dass ich in Euch einen Verbündeten finden würde!"

Verbündeter? Eigentlich wollte ich mit Masyaf, Al Mualim, und, so sehr es mir auch wehtat, Altair nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Nun zerrte mich De Sable in seinen Privatkrieg hinein. Das war mir alles andere als Recht.

„Was ist an diesen Assassinen so schlimm, dass Ihr sie so fürchtet?"

Endlich meldete sich mein Lehnsherr zu Wort und ich sah an De Sables Gesicht, dass ihm dies nicht gelegen kam.

„Es sind Mörder, ehrlose Geschöpfe... und außerdem... Diebe!", stieß De Sable wütend hervor.

Er erzählte uns noch einmal von dem Artefakt, was man ihm vor zwei Jahren gestohlen haben sollte.

Wilhelm hielt De Sable bald für verrückt.

Sicherlich wusste er, dass es Assassinen gab, aber er hielt sie ebenfalls nur für Menschen, und nachdem ich einen von ihnen vor seinen Augen erschlagen hatte, war der Fürst sich sicher, dass es auch unter ihnen keine Unsterblichkeit gab.

In diesem Sinne war er recht einfach gestrickt und seine Entscheidungen fielen ihm leicht. Er bereute, dass der Franzose uns eingeholt hatte, und versuchte sich bald ausschließlich in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten, was mir wiederum zu verstehen gab, dass Wilhelm an der Loyalität von Robert de Sable zweifelte.

Er wollte König Richard bald darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass der Franzose scheinbar nichts Gutes im Schilde führte, doch wir beide konnten uns keinen Reim auf die Hassreden machen.  
Ging es wirklich nur um dieses Artefakt? Diese Dinge waren sicherlich wertvoll, aber für die bevorstehende Schlacht nicht wirklich von Bedeutung.

Die Reise ging weiter und wurde beschwerlicher. Regen setzte ein und machte den Boden unwegsam und glitschig.

Viele Pferde stürzten, einige mussten sogar getötet werden, weil sie sich dabei die Beine brachen.

Wir kamen nur langsam voran. Zu langsam für Robert de Sable.  
Er beschloss, mit einer kleineren Gruppe seiner Männer vorauszureiten, und ließ uns hinter sich.

Wir waren keinen Tag mehr von Arsur entfernt, als man uns angriff.

Für mich war es nicht ersichtlich, wie viele feindliche Soldaten es waren, doch sie überrannten uns buchstäblich.

Ein Mann nach dem anderen fiel und egal wie viele Reiter wir erschlugen, auf einen kamen scheinbar zwei neue.

Die Sarazenen beschossen uns mit Pfeilen und zerstreuten unsere Reihen. Wir waren völlig unvorbereitet.

Yel wurde getroffen und ging mir durch.

Ich konnte mich halten, doch das Tier raste ungebremst und unkontrolliert über das Feld davon.

Er trug mich von der Schlachtstätte davon und bald war ich so weit weg, dass mich selbst die Pfeile nicht mehr treffen konnten.

Das Tier schnaufte wild. Ihm hing Schaum vor dem Maul und es hatte die Augen gefährlich verdreht. Doch es wurde nicht langsamer. Der Ritt wurde tollkühner und scheinbar immer schneller. Die Innenseiten meiner Knie waren längst wund und ich hatte Krämpfe in den Beinen, da ich mich verzweifelt und von panischer Angst erfüllt an den Hengst klammerte.

„Yel, halt!", brüllte ich immer wieder, doch das Tier hörte mich nicht, es rannte einfach weiter.  
Ich spürte, wie mich nach einiger Zeit die Kraft verließ und ich immer öfter in der Hüfte einknickte.

Mein Sturz war absehbar und egal, was ich tat um ihn zu vermeiden, es genügte nicht.

Ich fiel im vollen Galopp von Yels Rücken, schlug heftig mit meinen Kopf am Boden auf und wurde sofort bewusstlos.

Ende Kapitel 11


	13. Gemeinsam einsam

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 12 „Gemeinsam einsam!"

Ich erwachte erst, als Yel mir mit seinen weichen Lippen über mein Gesicht strich.

Der schwarze Hengst stand über mir. Sein Fell war von Schweiß und Dreck verklebt und der weiße Schaum hing ihm immer noch vor dem Maul und verteilte sich nun auf meinem Gesicht.

„Na danke," murmelte ich leise.

Mein Kopf dröhnte heftig und noch während ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, sank ich wieder zurück.

Das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwamm und meine Bewegungen fühlten sich unkoordiniert und fahrig an.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit lang, ehe ich mich aufsetzen konnte und auch sitzen blieb.

Ein heftiger Schmerz in meiner rechten Schulter und Körperhälfte signalisierte mir, dass ich mir nicht nur den Kopf gestoßen haben konnte.

Jeder Atemzug brannte fürchterlich in meiner Brust und war eine einzige Qual.

Verflucht.

Die Pechsträhne seit Jerusalem riss einfach nicht mehr ab.  
Erst meine Hand, nun mein gesamter Körper... schlimmer ging es nicht mehr.

Von meinen Waffenbrüdern war nichts zu sehen.  
Ich hatte keinerlei Orientierung und befand mich scheinbar auf keiner befestigten Straße.

An Yels Kruppe befand sich ein langer Schnitt. Dieser war scheinbar der Grund, warum er mir durchgegangen war.

Ich musste zurück! Hier in der Wildnis konnte ich nicht verweilen.

Ich ergriff den Steigbügel und zog mich zitternd in den Stand. Es fiel mir schwer und Schmerz explodierte in meiner rechten Körperseite und raubte mir den Atem.

Yel selbst war erschöpft und verletzt. Ich befürchtete fast, dass er mich nicht tragen können würde.

Doch ich schaffte es, stehen zu bleiben.  
Mein Kopf lehnte gegen die Schulter des Rappen und ich atmete angestrengt ein und aus.

Immer wieder wollte die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwimmen und dunkel werden, doch ich kämpfte so stark es mir nur möglich war gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an.

Es begann zu regnen doch ich stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle.  
Soldat und Pferd waren beide so erschöpft, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnten.  
Erst als ich ein entferntes Wiehern hörte, sah ich auf.

Ich erwartete erst, meine eigene Truppe zu sehen, die nach mir suchte, oder die Sarazenen, aber es war lediglich ein Reiter.

Meine Hand krampfte sich in das Leder des Sattels.

Der Reiter war in weißen Roben gekleidet und er war kaum näher gekommen, als ich sah, dass es sich weder um einen Priester noch um einen Gelehrten handelte. Es war ein Assassine!  
Er war bewaffnet und verbarg sein Gesicht im Schatten seiner Kapuze.

„Oh nein", flüsterte ich und griff meinem Pferd in die Mähne und wollte mich in den Sattel ziehen. Doch ich konnte die Kraft nicht aufbringen und verharrte lediglich an Ort und Stelle.

Der Schmerz in meiner Schulter hinderte mich ebenfalls daran, mein Schwert zu ziehen.

So kraft- und wehrlos war ich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Ich konnte nur zusehen, wie er sich mir auf seinem braunen und im Vergleich zu Yel kleinen Pferd näherte.

Yel selbst rührte sich nicht. Er ließ nur erschöpft seinen Kopf hängen und schnaufte schwer.

Mein Kurzschwert lugte hinter dem Rücken des Assassinen hervor.  
„Du?", keuchte ich, als er nahe genug war, um mich zu hören.

Ich sah, wie er lächelte.

„Ich hoffe, diesmal bist du glücklicher, mich zu sehen, Elessa", murmelte er und stieg von seinem Pferd ab und trat zu mir.

Ein erneuter Schwindel ergriff mich und ich klammerte mich verzweifelt mit meinem unversehrten Arm an den Sattel als mir die Knie einknicken wollten.

Altair umfing meinen Oberkörper und hielt mich hoch.

Reißender Schmerz explodierte in meiner Brust und nun schmeckte ich auch unverkennbar Blut auf meiner Zunge.

Ich spürte, dass ich bald dem Diesseits entgleiten würde. Ich wurde von Atemzug zu Atemzug schwächer.

„Warum... warum bist du hier, Altair? Geh! Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte ich und hatte nun keine andere Wahl als gegen ihn zu lehnen.

Altair schwieg. Er hielt mich eine kurze Zeit lang an Ort und Stelle, ehe er mich hochhob und in Yels Sattel schob.

Ich erstarrte. Was...?  
„Was tust du da?", meine Stimme war nur ein Schnaufen und es fiel mir ohnehin schwer noch ein weiteres Wort hervorzubringen.

„Ein Sturm zieht auf und ich werde nicht gerne nass."

Das waren die einzigen Worte die er zu mir sprach. Er nahm Yels Zügel und führte das Pferd neben seinem eigenen her.

Yel schnaubte angestrengt und er tat mir leid. Sanft strich ich ihm durch die Mähne.

Ich lehnte an seinem muskulösen Hals und hatte mein Gesicht dem Assassinen zugewandt, der mit gesenktem Kopf und somit verhülltem Gesicht neben mir her ritt.

Wir ritten eine ganze Zeit lang langsam durch den Regen, ehe wir zu einem alten, halb zusammengefallen Gebäude kamen.

Es würde uns nur mäßig vor einem Sturm schützen können, aber etwas Besseres würden wir in dieser Einöde nicht finden.

Der Assassine stieg von seinem Pferd und band beide unter einem Vordach fest, ehe er mich aus dem Sattel zog.

Er legte mir seinen Arm um die Hüfte und zog meinen linken Arm um seine breiten Schultern, ehe er mich langsam in das Gebäude begleitete.

Die Löcher im Mauerwerk ließen genug vom restlichen Tageslicht herein. Ich sah, dass dieser kleine Raum trotzdem trocken war. Stroh war auf dem Boden verteilt, doch es roch alt und muffig.

Altair legte mich vorsichtig auf einem kleinen Lager in der hinteren Ecke ab und kniete sich neben mich.

Seine Finger lösten schnell meine Ledergürtel und entfernten diese, ehe er mir den Waffenrock über den Kopf ziehen wollte.  
Doch meine linke Hand schnellte hervor und hinderte ihn daran.  
„Was soll das?", zischte ich wütend. Ich war auf keinen Fall gewillt, ihn noch näher an mich heran zu lassen, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Lass mich nach deinen Verletzungen sehen, kleiner Soldat."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Altair. Meine Verletzungen gehen dich nichts an!"

Ein heftiger Reizhusten ließ mich, bevor ich ihm noch mehr an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Der Assassine lächelte. Er ignorierte meine weiteren Einwände und zog mir den Waffenrock über den Kopf.

Für das Kettenhemd setzte er mich auf und zog es mir ebenfalls einfach über den Kopf.

Die Ketten kratzten mir über den Nacken, doch sie waren wirklich das Wenigste, worum ich mir Sorgen machte. Es tat mir gut, als die schwere Last von meinem Körper verschwand und ich freier atmen konnte.

Gerade als er mir nun mein Leinenhemd hochziehen wollte, ergriff ich erneut seine Hand.

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte ich nun. Ich konnte hier nichts ausrichten und hatte somit lediglich die Hoffnung, er würde meine Bitte akzeptieren.

Er sah auf mich herab. Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht und ich wandte es schnell ab, ließ seine Hand aber nicht los.

„Vertrau mir doch, Elessa. Ich will dir doch nur helfen", sagte er nun leise und seine Stimme strahlte eine neutrale Art von Ruhe aus.

.

„Nein, fass mich nicht an, ja? Du hättest mir nicht folgen dürfen, Altair. Geh!"

Ich verlor endgültig meine Nerven und schrie ihn an. Mir war es so unglaublich peinlich, dass Altair mich nun so sah. So verletzlich. So verwundbar.

Die ganzen Jahre, die ich in Akkon verbracht hatte, lebte ich ein komplett gegenteiliges Leben. Doch kaum befand ich mich in Altairs Nähe, schien scheinbar alles schief zu gehen, und ich war… so wehleidig und schutzbedürftig wie eine… Frau.

Wie es Elessa immer gewesen war. Schwach. Doch das wollte ich nie wieder sein!

Ich schob seine Hand energisch weg und krümmte mich vor Schmerz.

„Ich kann nicht anders handeln, warum verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Ich reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, wollte sie nicht hören, doch plötzlich spürte ich seine Lippen an meinem Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich, Elessa und ich wäre dir bis nach Arsur gefolgt und von dort aus bis in den Tod, wenn es hätte sein müssen. Für dich würde ich sterben. Jederzeit!", flüsterte er sanft und strich mit seiner Hand über mein Gesicht.

Nun konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich versuchte, mein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch wieder einmal betrog mich mein Körper und ich war machtlos gegen meine meinen Gefühlen.

Ich ärgerte mich darüber, dass ich nun vor ihm weinte und Schwäche zeigte.

In diesem Moment war ich alles andere als dankbar, dass Altair zu mir gekommen war, um mich zu retten.

Seine Gegenwart störte mich, verwirrte mich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun wollte und sollte.  
Ich reagierte einfach und merkte dabei kaum, wie sehr ich diesen Mann doch verletzte.  
Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich ihn so verletzen konnte. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich tat

Ich drehte mich auf die linke, unversehrte Seite und rollte mich zusammen.

Altair saß immer noch hinter mir und schnaufte frustriert.

Ich hörte, wie er aufstand und das Gebäude verließ. Dann hörte ich nur noch den Regen auf die Erde klatschen und das entfernte Grollen von Donner.

Das Geräusch des Regens lullte mich ein und ich spürte nun wie die Müdigkeit nach mir griff und ich einschlief.

Meine Vergangenheit jagte mich durch meine Träume und ließ mich nicht erholsam schlafen.

Immer wieder sah ich Altair und Malik, Bilder aus einer kurzen, glücklichen Vergangenheit.

Wie wir zusammen saßen und lachten.

Dann wieder Al Mualim, der der Menge verkündete, welche Strafe ich für meine Lüge zu erwarten hatte.

Aber die fünfzig Peitschenhiebe waren nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem, womit ich mich nun selbst strafte.

Verbannung. Einsamkeit durch ein selbstgeschaffenes Exil. Mein neues Leben drehte sich um Adrian, doch dafür hatte ich Elessa aufgegeben. Der Preis für ein freies, erfolgreiches, scheinbar unbeschwertes Leben als junger Bursche war die Vertreibung meiner eigenen Seele gewesen. Und übrig blieb nur noch eine gähnende Leere in mir.

Ich erwachte schwer atmend und schweißgebadet.

Der Schmerz in meiner Brust erschwerte mir die Atmung und ich drehte mich unruhig auf diesem kargen Lager hin und her.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um und erinnerte mich nach und nach, wo ich war und wie ich hergekommen war.  
„Altair?", fragte ich leise und setze mich langsam auf.

Ich erhielt keine Antwort, bemerkte lediglich, dass helles Tageslicht durch den Eingang strömte. Der Regen war vorüber und scheinbar war es mitten am Tag.

Ich presste die Zähne aufeinander, als ich langsam aufstand und mich an der feuchten Wand entlang zum Eingang tastete.

Schmerzhaft fiel mir das Sonnenlicht in die Augen und es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, bis ich die Umrisse meiner Umgebung scharf erkennen konnte.

Ich befand mich inmitten einer Einöde.

Einige Bäume standen einige Meter von der Hütte entfernt und beim näheren Hinsehen bemerkte ich, dass es sich um Orangenbäume handelte.

Die Luft roch nach ihnen, wobei sich nun mein Magen knurrend meldete.

Doch mein Magen war zweitrangig.

„Yel", murmelte ich und ging zu dem leise wiehernden Rappen. Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und strich sanft über sein weiches Fell.  
Ich ging um ihn herum und bemerkte, dass man ihn gebürstet und seine Wunde versorgt hatte.

„Armer Yel", sagte ich und berührte sanft seine verletzte Kruppe.

Mein Sattel lehnte an der Hausmauer und man hatte dem Hengst einen Haufen frisches Gras hingelegt.

Ein braunes Pferd stand nur wenige Meter von Yel angebunden und blickte eifersüchtig auf dessen Futter.

Ich erkannte den Braunen und lächelte sanft.  
„Liakun, schön dich zu sehen, du elender Teufel", meinte ich und Liakun wieherte und streckte seinen Hals nach einigen Halmen von Yels Gras aus.

Doch der Strick an Liakuns Halfter ließ ihn nicht weiterkommen und so war ich mir sicher, dass Yel auf jeden Fall nicht verhungern würde.

„Du warst schon immer so gierig", meinte ich nur zu Liakun und schob ihm mit dem Fuß noch ein wenig von dem Gras herüber, ehe ich selbst nun zu den Orangenbäumen hinüber ging.

Es hingen nur wenige reife Früchte daran und es dauerte einen Moment lang, bis ich eine erspähte.

Sie hing nicht hoch, doch es schmerzte sehr, mich danach auszustrecken. Insgesamt fand ich drei einigermaßen reife Früchte und ich setzte mich zu Yel und schälte sie mir mühsam.

Meine Waffen lagen in der Hütte und ich war nicht geistesgegenwärtig genug, um Maliks Kurzschwert als Schälmesser zu benutzen.

Die Orangen waren noch recht sauer, aber das störte mich kaum. Ich war hungrig und aß eine nach der anderen.

Yel stieß mich mit seinem Kopf an und versuchte, mir ein Stück davon aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch ich gab es ihm nicht.  
„Du hast dein eigenes! Iss doch das! Liakun wird es dir wegnehmen, wenn du dich nicht beeilst", meinte ich zu dem Rappen und schob den kräftigen Kopf beiseite.

Yel hatte das Gras nicht angerührt. Er schnupperte nur daran und hob dann wieder den Kopf und schaute auf meine Orange.  
„Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?", fragte ich leise und der Hengst schnaubte und scharrte mit dem Vorderlauf am Boden.

Am Ende überließ ich ihm doch die letzte Orange und sah amüsiert zu, wie er das Maul auf Grund der sauren Frucht verzog.

„Selbst schuld", meinte ich, klopfte Yel den Hals und setzte mich wieder hin.

Ich lehnte mich an die Hauswand und legte meine Arme auf die angewinkelten Knie ab.

Bitter fiel mir der gestrige Tag wieder ein. Die Sarazenen, der Sturz... Altair...

Ich spürte, dass ich Altair mit meinem Verhalten verletzt hatte.

Er hatte mir immer wieder gesagt, wie sehr er mich liebt und sich um mich sorgte, und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihm zu sagen, er solle gehen und die ganze Sache vergessen.

Ein furchtbar unangenehmes Gefühl in meiner Magengrube verriet mir, dass ich Schuldgefühle hatte. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und verloren in einer Spirale von verwirrenden Gedanken kam mir plötzlich wieder in den Sinn, all meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen.

Doch wie lange sollte ich nun noch zweifeln?  
Wie lange sollte ich mit mir selbst noch hadern?  
Kämpfen? Oder Aufgeben?

Mir wurde urplötzlich klar, dass ich mir die ganze Zeit selbst im Weg gestanden hatte.

Der Feind war nicht Al Mualim, Altair, De Sable... die Sarazenen oder sonst wer.  
Der einzige Feind hier war lediglich ich. Alle anderen waren nichts im Vergleich zu meinen eigenen Gefühlen.

Einst glaubte ich, meine Gefühle zu kennen.  
Einst glaubte ich, sie lenken zu können.

Und einst glaubte ich auch, die Gefühle der anderen berühren zu können.  
Keiner war Altair jemals so nahe gekommen, wie ich es einst war. Für keinen hatte Altair jemals etwas empfunden.

Malik hatte es mir erzählt. Altair vermied es, in Gesellschaft zu sein.

Nur bei mir würde er sitzen und mir stumm bei der Arbeit zusehen.

Vielleicht das ein oder andere Wort sprechen.

Ich ließ ihn sprechen. Ich ließ ihn schweigen. Ich ließ ihn er selbst sein, so wie er es gerne wollte.

Altair wurde nur gefährlich, wenn man ihn mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontierte. Wenn man ihn seelisch unter Druck setzte.

Das erkannte ich bald und hatte die Hoffnung einen Faden für ihn gefunden zu haben.

Doch dann wurden wir getrennt und die ganze schwere Arbeit war umsonst und fing nun wieder von vorne an.

Frustiert legte ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände und schnaufte.  
Verflucht.

Was hatte ich getan?  
Warum tat ich das nur? Das hatte er nicht verdient!

Wie gern wollte ich ihn in die Arme nehmen. Ihn liebkosen und küssen, ihm sagen, dass es mir gut ging und er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

Doch es ging mir nicht gut.

Ich litt ohne Ende unter mir selbst und meinem dummen Benehmen.

Wohin?  
Nach Arsur? Nach Jerusalem? Nach Masyaf?  
Egal wohin ich gehen würde, ich wäre nirgendwo zu Hause.

Ich konnte nicht ewig bei den Truppen der Abendländer bleiben, das wusste ich.

Über kurz oder lang würde ich erneut vor dem Nichts stehen, wie damals, als mein Vater mich von zu Hause rauswarf.

Egal was ich tun würde, die ganze Chose würde immer und immer wieder von vorne beginnen.  
Und ich drehte mich im Kreis, kam immer wieder da an, wo alles angefangen hatte.

Bei den Trümmern meiner Kindheit...

Ich konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Auf meine Handflächen spürte ich die Tränen, die sich ihren Weg, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, über mein Gesicht bahnten.

Ich weinte schon wieder.

Ich hab doch schon so viel geweint.  
Wann würde das nur enden?  
Wann würde die Leere fort sein? Wann würde die Wut vergehen? Wann würde ich die Verzweiflung nicht mehr spüren?

Ich saß lange Zeit allein in meinem Elend, ehe ich erschrocken wahrnahm, dass jemand vor mir kniete und seine Arme beschützend um mich legte.

Mit einem erstickten Schluchzen presste ich nun mein Gesicht in den rauen Stoff von Altairs Roben.

Meine Hände krallten sich krampfartig in seine Kleidung und nun schluchzte ich laut und hemmungslos an seiner Brust.

Ich sah mein Leben in Trümmern liegen und ich glaubte mich an ihm festhalten zu müssen, um nicht wieder in dieses tiefe Loch zu fallen.

Lange weinte ich. Lange verharrten wir.

Altair ließ mich nicht los. Er hielt mich im Arm, wie man wohl ein kleines Kind halten würde. Und in diesem Moment war ich wohl auch nichts anderes, als ein kleines Kind, das schier um Beachtung und Schutz bettelte.

Irgendwann versiegten meine Tränen und meine Gefühle schienen nun taub zu sein. Die Gedanken an meine miserable Situation erblassten allmählich und hatten ihre Kraft, mich einzuschüchtern, verloren.

Ich ließ Altair los und lehnte wieder gegen die Hauswand. Mit meinem Ärmel wischte ich mir über das Gesicht, welches von den salzigen Tränen nun brannte und wohl gerötet war.

Altair setzte sich neben mich und legte mir sanft seinen Arm um die Schulter.  
Er sagte nichts, war einfach nur da. Dies war die Tatsache, die mir am meisten half.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich lehnte mich einfach an seine Seite und blickte selbstvergessen vor mich her.

Nach einiger Zeit fand meine Hand die seine und ich umgriff seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger mit meiner Hand.

Es war nun zwei Jahre her, als mir zum letzten Mal aufgefallen war, wie groß er doch war. Und dennoch wirkte er auf mich immer grazil und geschmeidig. Erhaben.

Damals wirkte er auf mich gewaltätig und grauenvoll.

Vor ihm hatte ich mehr Angst als vor dem Wachen.

Doch bald spürte ich seine Unsicherheit und Zerrissenheit die unter dem Deckmantel der Wut und Gewalt nur zu gut verborgen wurde.

Dieser erhabene, stolze und starke Mann hatte den Schatten eines verunsicherten und vielleicht auch ängstlichen Kindes.

Stolz, stark, verunsichert und ängstlich... dies waren alles Eigenschaften die sich immer gegenseitig fraßen.

Doch eines stand zwischen ihnen wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

Die bedingungslose und aufopfernde Liebe zu mir.

„Bitte verzeih mir", flüsterte ich und Altair sah mich an.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
„Was soll ich dir verzeihen?", fragte er und ich schluckte und wischte mir noch einmal über das Gesicht.  
„Meine Worte von gestern, meine Worte von vor ein paar Tagen. Die zahlreichen Versuche dich zu töten... such dir was davon aus", murmelte ich nur betreten und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

Altair ließ seinen Blick nun über die Umgebung schweifen.  
„Mh. Ja, dass ist wirklich... fast unverzeihlich", meinte er und ich spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals bildete und mir beinahe die Luft nahm.

„Genauso unverzeihlich wie die Tatsache, dass ich dich zwei Jahre lang in Akkon allein ließ, einfach den Lügen glaubte und nicht nach dir suchte, dich an deiner Hand verletzte, dich wieder von mir gehen ließ und dich nun beinahe in den sicheren Tod reiten ließ."

Ich sah zu Altair auf und dieser lächelte und strich mir sanft eine der letzten Tränen von der Wange, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Aber ich denke, ich kann dir noch mal verzeihen. Und ich fürchte, ich würde es immer wieder tun, egal was passiert", sagte der Assassine und spürte, wie mir ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel und sich Erleichterung in mir breitmachte.

Ich war für kurze Zeit sprachlos und Altair drückte sanft meine Hand.  
„Und du?", fragte er nun und ich lächelte.

„Meine Gnade kostet dich was", murmelte ich und Altair runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Was?", fragte er und ich nickte.

„Ja, hast richtig gehört. Mindestens einen Kuss, und der ist hier sofort zu entrichten", sagte ich und sah wie Altair nun lächelte.

„Was ist, wenn ich dich nicht küsse?", fragte er nun und seine Stimme nahm fast einen herausfordernden, neckenden Tonfall an.  
„Dann... werde ich von jetzt an jeden Tag einfach heulen. Ich bin eine Frau, ich fürchte, dass kann ich gut", meinte ich und Altair schnaubte.  
„Das... nein, dass möchte ich nicht. Komm her!"

Er schob mich einfach zu sich herum und legte ohne zu Zögern seine Lippen auf meine.

Obwohl ich den Kuss gefordert hatte, war ich überrascht.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das überhaupt tun würde. Eigentlich war ich als Frau nie in der Position gewesen, auch nur irgendwas zu fordern. Verwunderung und ein Glücksgefühl stahlen sich in mein Herz, als mir mein Wunsch dann doch erfüllt wurde.

Altairs Lippen ließen mir keine Zeit, mich darüber noch länger zu wundern. In dem Moment, als ich dachte, er würde von mir ablassen, vertiefte er den Kuss und fuhr nun fordernd mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe. Doch ich gewährte ihm nicht mehr als diesen einen Kuss.

Ich ließ von ihm ab und distanzierte mich etwas von ihm.

Sein Blick verriet mir seine Enttäuschung und zugleich seine Faszination und Erregung.

Sein Ausdruck war verklärt und wirkte fast wild auf mich. Ich glaubte zu wissen, was nun in seinem Kopf vorging, und bereute sofort meine so intime Annäherung. Oder Herausforderung? Welches Wort war passender?

Denn wenn sich Altair einer Sache bewusst war, dann der, dass er ein Mann war.

Und wie er seine Bedürfnisse als Mann stillen konnte, hatte ich schon einmal miterlebt.

Ich rutschte von Altair weg und lächelte verlegen.  
„Das war schön, Altair", murmelte ich und errötete ein wenig.

„Aber mehr willst du nicht, nicht wahr?", fragte er und strich mir dabei sanft über die Lippen.

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte ich unvermittelt zurück und Altair schnaufte belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, aber mach das nicht zu oft mit mir", sagte er und nun nahm seine Stimme einen warnenden, fast bedrohlichen Tonfall an.

„Hm, mal sehen", meinte ich grinsend und stand auf.

Altair blieb sitzen und blickte mich lauernd unter seiner Kapuze heraus an.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl fragte ich mich, ob ich wieder einmal die falschen Worte gewählt hatte und nun mit einer heftigen und unkontrollierten Reaktion rechnen musste.

Ich kannte ihn nun schon gut. Zu gut, um das, was kam, nicht zu erwarten.

Ich sah kaum, wie er sich bewegte. Er sprang mich an und riss mich von den Beinen.

Wir schlitterten beide über den feuchten Boden und ich konnte nicht mal vor Überraschung schreien, da Altair meinen Mund mit seinem bedeckte und mich wild, hart und verlangend küsste.

Zuerst wehrte ich mich dagegen.

Dies tat ich mehr aus dem Schreck heraus. Doch bald gab ich mich seinem Kuss und seiner Wildheit hin und ließ mich von seiner Lust mitreißen.

Unsere Finger verhakten sich ineinander und wir knabberten und bissen uns gegenseitig verlangend in die Lippen.

Immer wieder wollte er seine Hände aus meinen Griff entwinden, doch den Spaß ließ ich ihm nicht, sondern lenkte ihn immer wieder mit meinen Lippen von dieser Idee ab.

Er ließ sich ablenken, aber nicht lenken.

Altair entwand sich meinem Griff und packte nun meine Körpermitte.

Er war es auch, der mich zurück in den Verschlag drängte und mich auf dem muffigen Lager ablegte.

Kein einziges Mal unterbrachen unsere Lippen ihren Kontakt.

Es war um unsgeschehen. Altair klammerte sich an mich, schob meine Kleidung zur Seite und liebkoste und küsste bald jede freie Hautstelle an meinem Körper.

In diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das Schicksal uns für die letzten zwei Jahre entschädigen wollte.

Dass Altair und ich nun zusammen lagen, fühlte sich perfekt an und all die Zweifel waren nun weit weg.

POV

Altair betrachtete lange Elessas Gesicht während sie schlief.

Ihre schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sie atmete selbst im Schlaf flach und vorsichtig.

Sie hatte eine faustgroße, dunkelblaue Verfärbung am rechten Rippenbogen.

Altair wusste von Malik, dass an dieser Stelle sich wohl Blut unter der Haut gesammelt hatte, weil das darunter liegende Gewebe verletzt worden war. Er hatte schon unzählige solcher Flecken abbekommen und wusste, dass sie sich als nächstes grün und gelb verfärbten, ehe sie verschwanden.

Elessas Arm wies keine sichtbaren Verletzungen auf. Lediglich die Schulter war ebenfalls blau verfärbt.

Trotz dass sie nun so verletzt war, war es ihr möglich gewesen, seine suchenden, neugierigen Hände lange Zeit im Zaum zu halten, ehe sie sich dann doch entschied, sich ihm hinzugeben und ihn frei walten ließ.

Für ihn war es das größte Geschenk, was sie ihm hatte machen können.  
Ein absoluter Vertrauensbeweis und ein Beweis ihrer Zuneigung und Liebe.

Die aufkeimende Erinnerung, dass er sie fast verloren hatte, verdrängte er sofort wieder aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Allein nur daran zu denken, verursachte in ihm ein Gefühl von nie da gewesenem Schmerz.

Er war damals in seinem Schmerz allein gewesen.

Elessa war nicht mehr da, die Freundschaft zu Malik durch seine Vermessenheit und Arroganz zerbrochen. Er war allein gewesen. Allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken.

Warum hatte Al Mualim ihm das angetan?  
Sicherlich war der Fehlschlag in Salomons Tempel bitter gewesen, aber hatte er seine Aufgaben nicht sonst immer tadellos erfüllt? War sein Meister nicht immer sehr zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit gewesen?  
Warum musste Al Mualim seine Wut an Elessa auslassen?  
Er hatte die Feder gesehen, die Hamid Al Mualim präsentierte.

Hamid...

Er sah immer noch genau vor sich, wie er zu Al Mualim trat.

Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert und ein breiter, langer Schnitt zierte seine Züge.

Doch er verkündete stolz, dass er Elessa mit einem einzigen Schlag tötete, ehe die Franken auf ihn aufmerksam wurden und ihn verletzten. Dies sei der Grund gewesen, warum er nicht den Leichnam mit ins Dorf bringen konnte, wie es Al Mualim gefordert hatte.

Die Franken hätten ihn mitgenommen und er wisse nicht, was damit geschehen wäre.  
Im Morgenland erzählte man sich die grausigsten Dinge über die Abendländer.

Aber so grauenvoll konnten sie nicht sein, wenn sie scheinbar Elessas Leben retteten und sie bei sich behielten, obgleich Elessa ihre Abstammung nicht verleugnen konnte.

Man sah ganz deutlich, dass sie arabische Züge hatte.

Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihn an Liakuns Fellfarbe erinnerte, doch nun war es verblichen und wirkte staubig und so zottig, als sei es Fell eines Hundes.

Ihre Augen hatten einen fremdartigen Braunton, der ihn an den Honig von wilden Bienen erinnerte.

Diese Farbe hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit nicht verändert.  
Nur ihr Blick selbst.

Altair wusste nicht, was andere Männer in ihrem Blick gesehen haben mochten, doch er sah in ihm nur den verzweifelten Schrei nach Hilfe, Liebe und Zuneigung.

Sah das Elend und die Hoffnungslosigkeit und wie sehr sie dieses Leben bereute.

Doch nun war Selbstsicherheit und Stärke an diese Stelle getreten. Sogar eine große Spur von Kampfbereitschaft und unerschütterlichem Willen.  
Diesen Willen hatte er nun schon einige Male zu sehen und zu spüren bekommen.  
Elessa war zweifellos nicht mehr der Mensch, den er vor zwei Jahren in Jerusalem von der Straße geholt hatte.

Und dennoch, war sie _seine_Elessa.

Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und küsste ihre schlafenden Gesichtszüge.

Sie wurde von seiner zaghaften Berührung wach und sah müde zu ihm auf.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
„Ich fürchtete es sei ein Traum, aber du bist da und entweder schlafe ich immer noch oder ich bin tot und im Paradies gelandet. Dabei habe ich doch gar nicht meine zahlreichen Sünden gebeichtet", murmelte sie und lachte leise.

Altair musste über ihre Worte lächeln.

„Du bist weder tot, noch bin ich ein Traum. Du bist wach, Elessa, und wirklich bei mir", meinte er leise und Elessa seufzte wohlig und drängte sich nun nach Wärme suchend an ihn.

Daher kuschelte sie sich weiter an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter ab.

Dann atmete sie tief ein und stellte nun die Frage, die längst hätte geklärt werden müssen.

„Was ist damals passiert, Altair? Warum trennte uns dasSchicksal für so fürchterlich lange Zeit?"

Zuerst sagte er nichts, wandte seinen Blick ab und umfasste ihre Taille mit beiden Armen.

Er suchte nach den Worten, die er ihr schon so lange hatte sagen wollen. Die er sich in den Nächten, nachdem er sie in Akkon entdeckt hatte, zurechtgelegt hatte. In den Nächten, die er allein verbracht hatte.

„Ich... ich habe versagt. In so vieler Hinsicht. Ich war dir kein guter Mann, ich behandelte dich so unwürdig. Dann schlug mein Auftrag fehl und Malik verlor wegen mir seinen Arm und seinen Bruder Kadar. Der Hass, den er für mich empfindet, ist mehr als nur berechtigt. Al Mualim bestrafte mich für mein Versagen und schickte Hamid, um dich zu töten. Ich sah die blutige Feder und er berichtete davon, dass die Franken deinen Leichnam mitnahmen. Aber... sag mir, was zwischen dir und Hamid passiert ist und warum du unversehrt bist?"

Elessa lächelte und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Sie sah an die Decke und ergriff Altairs Hand.

„Hamid überraschte mich im Schlaf. Er hätte mich bereits in unserem Haus getötet, wenn ich dein Kurzschwert nicht hätte greifen können. Dann floh ich so schnell und weit wie ich nur konnte, doch er holte mich wieder ein und erneut war es dein Kurzschwert, das mir das Leben rettete. Dein Kurzschwert und die Männer von Fürst Karzheim. Sie vertrieben ihn und er kam nicht mehr zurück", erzählte sie und Altair nickte.  
„Und du gingst mit den Franken, weil du Angst vor den Assassinen hattest?", fragte er und sie nickte.

„Ja, und merkwürdigerweise waren es die nettesten Menschen, die ich in meinen ganzen Leben jemals getroffen hatte", meinte sie und Altair schnaufte.

„Aber ich schätze, das lag daran, weil sie mich alle für einen Jüngling hielten. Wenn die gewusst hätten, dass ich eine Frau war, hätten auch sie mit mir kurzen Prozess gemacht."

Elessa drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Wie ging es mit dir weiter, nachdem du von meinen Tod Bericht erhieltest?", fragte sie nun und Altair legte sich die Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was diese fürchterliche Nachricht in mir auslöste. In diesem Moment stand ich vor dem absoluten Nichts. Ich war zu nichts zu gebrauchen und es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis Al Mualim mich wieder rausschicken konnte. Er hatte mich einsperren lassen. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn ich nicht eingesperrt gewesen wäre", meinte Altair und drückte Elessas Hand unwillkürlich fester.

„Und dann kam der Tag in Akkon. Du folgtest mir auf das Dach und... ich erkannte dich sofort! Aber du warst so anders und ich hatte keine Zeit, um mit dir zu reden. Später entschied ich, dass du in Akkon sicherer warst und Al Mualim so vorerst weniger Chancen hätte, zu erfahren, dass du noch lebst."

„Dann kam das Attentat an Montferrat, nicht wahr? Das warst du auch", meinte Elessa und Altair schnaufte belustigt.

„Irgendwie hast du es immer wieder geschafft, dass sich unsere Wege treffen. Du bekamst ein Gespür für unsere Methoden. Du hast dich in unsere Wesenszüge hineinversetzt. Das beeindruckte mich und als du dann Hamid auf den Mauern Akkons getötet hast, lehrtest du dem Orden das Fürchten. Es war plötzlich von einem „Assassinen-Mörder" die Rede und Al Mualim beschloss, eine Feder auf dein Haupt zu legen, und mir den Auftrag zu geben, dich auszuschalten."

POV

Er hatte den Auftrag mich zu töten.

Ich schloss schockiert die Augen und setzte mich auf.

„Wirst du? Altair, wirst du mich töten?", flüsterte ich und wagte erst meine Augen zu öffnen, als ich seine Hand an meinem Gesicht spürte.

Er hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und küsste mich nun, da ich ihn ansah, sanft auf die Lippen.  
„Wenn ich dich töten würde, würde ich mich selbst vernichten, Elessa. Stell nie wieder so eine Frage. Ich könnte dir nie ein Leid zufügen!", knurrte er und ich bemerkte, dass er sauer über meine Frage zu sein schien.

„Tut mir Leid, Altair. Ich weiß doch, dass du mich über alles liebst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass dir der Orden sehr wichtig ist, sonst hättest du ihn längst verlassen", meinte ich und lehnte mich wieder gegen seine nackte Schulter.

„Wo hätte ich hingehen sollen, Elessa? Du warst fort und ich habe auch niemanden. Ich habe auch immer das Gefühl, dass es für mich dort draußen keinen Platz gibt, genau wie du", flüsterte er und lehnte seinen Kopf in mein Haar.

„Also sind wir gemeinsam einsam?", fragte ich und Altair schnaubte belustigt.  
„Ja, ich schätze so kannst du es nennen", sagte er und küsste mich erneut auf die Stirn.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen wir so beieinander und schwiegen.

„Wir müssen heute noch nach Jerusalem zurückreiten, Elessa. Meinst du, du schaffst das?", fragte Altair und ich sah zu ihm auf.  
„Wird es mein Pferd schaffen?", fragte ich zurück und Altair lächelte und nickte.

„Ich denke schon."

Er druckste noch kurz herum, ehe er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab und raunte: „ Am liebsten würde ich mit dir in dieser Wildnis bleiben."

Ich nickte.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch nicht unbedingt auf Masyaf. Aber jetzt, wo du bei mir bist, fühle ich mich sicherer und ermuntert. Ich will bei dir bleiben, Altair. Egal was kommt", meinte ich und empfing seine Lippen erneut.

Ende Kapitel 12


	14. Botanik und Altair

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 13 „Botanik und Altair"

Wir brachen bald auf und ritten in einem recht schnellen Trab in westliche Richtung.

Yel hatte weniger Probleme aber mir schmerzte jeder Schritt.

Doch Altair hatte mir gesagt, dass er eigentlich nur noch wenig Zeit hatte und dringend nach Masyaf zurück musste, da er das Dorf führungslos glaubte und eine innere Gefahr witterte.  
Ich verstand nicht, was er meinte, und beschloss auch, nicht direkt danach zu fragen.

So, wie es klang, wirkte es ohnehin schon furchterregend auf mich.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Ritt und versuchte immer wieder eine Position einzunehmen, die weniger qualvoll war.

Doch wir mussten früher als geplant stoppen.  
Gerade als wir auf die befestigten Wege zurückkehrten, stießen wir auf Fürst Karzheims Truppe.

„Adrian, du lebst!", rief mir Alexander zu. Er hatte mich als erster erkannt und lief mir ein Stück entgegen.

Ich hielt Yel an und stieg aus dem Sattel.

„Warte hier, Altair", murmelte ich und wollte auf meine Waffenbrüder zugehen, doch diese zogen ihre Schwerter, als sie Altair sahen.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich und sah nun Fürst Karzheim selbst auf mich zukommen.

„Adrian, wie kommt es, dass du mit diesem Heiden dort reitest?", fragte er und seine blauen Augen ruhten kritisch auf mir.  
„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, Herr. Ich bin ihm dankbar", meinte ich leise und sah zu Altair, der auf Liakun in einiger Entfernung saß. Er sah angespannt aus und auch ich spürte, dass wir hier nun in Schwierigkeiten geraten konnten.

„Er hat Robert de Sable getötet", meinte Karzheim und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Was?", flüsterte ich schockiert und überrascht, aber im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, dass De Sable mit seinen Hassreden ein recht eindeutiges Ziel gewesen war.

„De Sable wollte Masyaf als Feind von Sarazenen und Franken hinstellen, um uns loszuwerden. Das konnten wir nicht zulassen", sagte Altair, aber Fürst Wilhelm verzog wütend das Gesicht.  
„Halt die Klappe", murmelte ich ihm zu.  
Mit seinem Stolz redete er sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen.

„Was ist Masyaf für ein Ort, Adrian?", fragte der Ritter nun und ich senkte meinen Kopf.

„Dort leben vielleicht zwei- bis dreihundert Menschen. Überwiegend Frauen und Kinder, Hirten und Bauern. Diese Menschen sind keine Gefahr für uns", meinte ich und Karzheim nickte.

„Und die Assassinen?", fragte er und ich musste zugeben, dass ich es nicht genau wusste.

„Herr, Ihr habt die Möglichkeit, diesen Assassinen zu befragen. Ich weiß nichts Genaues über diesen Orden. Ich weiß nur, dass sie neutral zu uns stehen. Vielleicht könnte man an ein Bündnis denken, denn Masyaf ist eine gut befestigte Burg und liegt am Wasser", meinte ich und Karzheim schnaufte verächtlich.

„Ein Bündnis mit feigen Mördern? Mit Heiden? Was soll uns das bringen?", fragte er und ich schluckte.

Verdammt, ich konnte die Situation nicht beruhigen.

Die Männer standen mittlerweile um uns herum und hatten alle ihre Waffen gezogen.

„Herr, sein Name ist Altair. Er hat mich gerettet. Ohne ihn wäre ich wahrscheinlich tot. Und er rettete mich nicht zum ersten Mal. Bitte. Setzt Euch mit ihm zusammen und redet mit ihm. Ihr könnte nur einander verstehen, wenn ihr miteinander redet", murmelte ich leise und beobachtete den Fürsten voll Hoffnung.

Meine Worte erreichten Karzheim, doch ich merkte, dass er Altair fürchtete.  
Altair hatte Robert de Sable getötet, vor den Augen von Richard Löwenherz. Ein Akt, den er nicht verstand.

Wenn ein Franke etwas nicht verstand, neigte er dazu, es zu fürchten. Und was er fürchtete... vernichtete er.

Doch Karzheim entschied sich, mir zu vertrauen und nickte.

„Er soll seine Waffen ablegen", meinte er und ich nickte und trat zu Altair.

„Gib mir dein Schwert, Altair", sagte ich so laut, dass die anderen mich hörten.

Altair sah mich an und reagierte erst nicht.  
Sanft berührte ich sein Bein.  
„Mach schon, sonst überleben wir das hier nicht", flüsterte ich und Altair stieg nun von Liakun und zog sein Schwert.

Die Männer um uns herum versteiften sich, hoben ihre Schilde schützend vor sich und umklammerten ihre Waffen fester.

Altair warf einen Blick in die bewaffnete Übermacht und händigte mir dann sein Schwert aus.

„Auch dein Kurzschwert, Altair", murmelte ich und er knurrte leise und gab mir dieses ebenfalls.

Ich erwähnte sein verstecktes Messer nicht, sondern ging mit diesen beiden Waffen auf den Fürsten zu.

„Er wird Euch nicht angreifen, Herr", sagte ich und Karzheim schnaufte.  
„Woher weißt du das, Adrian?", fragte er und ich sah zu dem Ritter auf.  
„Ich kenne Altair schon lange, ich vertraue ihm", meinte ich nach kurzem Zögern und bemerkte nun, dass Fürst Karzheim über meine Worte verwirrt war.

„Er ist ein Mörder, Adrian", meinte er und ich nickte.  
„Das ist er und auch ich nahm ihm einen Bruder, nicht wahr?"

Trotz, dass wir nun zusammen saßen, war die Situation weiterhin bedrohlich und angespannt.

Wir waren von rund siebzig Männern umringt und wurden keinen Minute aus den Augen gelassen.

Karzheim sprach zuerst nur mit mir und ignorierte den Assassinen, der zu meiner Linken saß.

Altair ärgerte sich über die Missachtung des Franken, aber das musste er jetzt schlucken. Er konnte unmöglich gegen siebzig Männer kämpfen und er würde es auch nicht. Zu tief saß die Angst, ich könne dabei verletzt werden.

„Wir haben nach dir gesucht, Adrian. Du lagst nicht unter den Toten und so sind wir noch einmal zurückgekommen. Die anderen sind weitergezogen und wahrscheinlich bereits in Arsur angekommen", meinte Karzheim und ich deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Das habe ich nicht verdient, Herr", hauchte ich und Karzheim lächelte.

„Wir gehören alle zusammen. Wir ziehen gemeinsam in den Kreuzzug, kämpfen Seite an Seite in den Schlachten unseres Lebens. Wir leben zusammen. Wir sterben zusammen. Du gehörst dazu, Adrian, natürlich suchen wir nach unserem vermissten Bruder, was denkst du?"

Ein dicker Kloß formte sich in meinem Hals.

Ja, was dachte ich nur?

Mein Gewissen plagte mich nun, dass ich ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen hatte, einfach so nach Masyaf zu reiten.  
Ich würde sie alle so sehr vermissen. Alle meine Brüder.

Fürst Karzheim sprach nun Altair an.

„Wie ist Euer Name, Assassine?", fragte der Ritter und ein lauernder Unterton befand sich in seiner Stimme.

„Mein Name lautet Altair ibn la Ahad", murmelte Altair und hob nun seinen Kopf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und keiner war gewillt abzulassen.

Dies war ein Gespräch unter stolzen Kriegern und keiner würde nachgeben.

„Welches Ziel verfolgtet Ihr mit den Mord an Robert de Sable?", fragte mein Lehnsherr nun weiter und Altair antwortete gleich, als ob er die Frage schon gekannte hätte.

„Robert de Sable versuchte Masyaf als gemeinsamen Feind von Euch und den Sarazenen darzustellen. Dies ist vollkommener Unsinn. Unsere Ziele sind Kriegstreiber und Menschenschinder, die sich am Elend der Bevölkerung bereichern", sagte er und Karzheim nickte. Altair sprach dies mit so fester Stimme, dass ich selbst augenblicklich gewillt war, für sein Leitbild zu kämpfen, komme was wolle. Er stand hinter dem, was er sagte. Mit jedem Stück seines Körpers und Geistes.

„De Sable meinte vor einiger Zeit, dass ihr Assassinen ihm ein Artefakt entwendet habt. Hat diese ganze Sache mit diesem unseligen Ding zu tun?", fragte er und Altair nickte.

Karzheim schnaufte und setze sich ein wenig auf.

„Jetzt, in diesem Moment, sind rund hundertfünfzig Templer auf dem Weg nach Masyaf, Altair. Wenn Masyaf wirklich nur überwiegend aus Frauen und Bauern besteht, dann wird es fallen, nicht wahr?"

Ich beobachtete, wie Altairs Gesichtsausdruck sich sofort veränderte.

Seine Anspannung stieg und ich glaubte sogar vereinzelt Schweißperlen zu sehen.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte der Assassine und Karzheim lächelte grimmig.

„Sie kamen uns aus Arsur entgegen. Nachdem Ihr Robert de Sable getötet habt, hat ein anderer die Führung übernommen, und so, wie es aussieht, hat dieser vor, Masyaf direkt anzugreifen. Er wollte, dass wir uns anschließen, aber ich für meinen Teil kann Artefakten nur wenig abgewinnen und bin den Franzosen seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sonderlich zugetan", meinte der Fürst und ich lächelte wissend.

Ja, De Sables Untugenden hatten Spuren hinterlassen.  
Hatte ich erwähnt, dass Fürst Karzheim Verzögerungen und Unpünktlichkeit hasste?

„Aber seid ihr nicht alles Franken?", fragte Altair nun und verstand scheinbar nicht den Grund für dieses Zerwürfnis. Ja, dieses Zeitalter hatte meiner Meinung nachimmer aus Unwissenheit und Angst bestanden. Angst vor etwas, was anders war.

„Ihr nennt uns nur so. Es gibt Franzosen, Engländer, Italiener, wir Deutschen, Norweger und was weiß ich noch alles. Aber allesamt sind wir fromme Christen. Meine Männer und ich sind Deutschritter und nicht wirklich an die Anderen gebunden. Ich entscheide, wann meine Männer nach Arsur kommen, ob sie nach Arsur kommen, oder, und das liegt mir etwas näher, wieder nach Akkon zurückkehren und den Weg in die Heimat antreten, denn egal wer diese Schlachten gewinnt, diese Ländereien gehen vor die Hunde", meinte Karzheim und nun war ich es, der die Kinnlade herunterfiel.

„Wie kommt dieser Sinneswandel?", fragte ich unvermittelt und der Deutsche zwinkerte mir lächelnd zu.

„Mit der Nachricht von De Sables Tod erreichte mich ebenfalls die Kunde, dass König Richard mit Saladin zusammensitzt und über einen Waffenstillstand verhandelt. Ebenfalls in Verhandlung stehen Jerusalem, Jaffa und Antiochia. Ich schätze, das ist die einzige Gelegenheit, den verbliebenen Rest meiner Soldaten nach Hause zu führen. Sieh sie dir an, Adrian! Der Angriff von gestern hat uns hart zugesetzt."

Er deutete mit der flachen Hand auf seine Männer.

„Das lange Ausharren und Warten hat sie müde gemacht. Die vielen Kämpfe zermürben sie. Fast alle haben sie ihre Lieben hinter sich gelassen, um in einem Krieg im Namen der Kirche zu kämpfen. Kommt dir das als ehemaliger Heide nicht selbst unverständlich vor? Die Kirche wird durch uns immer reicher, doch wir selbst kehren als die armen Teufel zurück. Wir werden in den nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen das Morgenland verlassen. Gott ist auch zu Hause, nicht nur hier! Ohnehin glaube ich nicht, dass noch genügend Land für uns abfallen wird, und Reichtümer haben wir hier auch keine gefunden. Die Menschen, die schon lange vor uns hier herunter kamen, hatten darin wohl etwas mehr Glück. So nehmen wir das, was uns noch bleibt. Unsere Leben."

Ich kratzte mich verwirrt an meinen Kopf. Erst die Mühe, hierher zu kommen, und nun dieser Rückzug. Was für ein … Verwirrspiel.

Mir deuchte der Fürst wusste nicht genau, was er hier wollte.

Nun, im Moment schien er nur nach Hause zu wollen.

„Masyaf ist in Gefahr, wir müssen losreiten, sonst schaffen wir es nicht", drängte Altair erneut und ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er dem Fürst eben kaum Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte.

„Losreiten, sicherlich", erwiderte ich und schnaufte schwer, „und was dann, Altair? Das sind einhundertfünfzig Mann. Einhundertfünfzig gut ausgebildete Templer mit hervorragenden Waffen und Rüstungen. Ihr seid alle in diesem Land verstreut. Wie viele kampftaugliche Männer habt ihr in Masyaf? Doch nicht mehr als fünfzig, wenn überhaupt. Die Templer werden über Masyaf hinwegfegen", erwiderte ich langsam und Altair sah mich nun an.

Sein Blick war grimmig und meine Worte hetzten ihn nun noch mehr.

„Malik reitet in Jerusalem los, sollte ich heute nicht kommen", meinte er und ich lächelte.  
„Und wie viele Männer hat Malik? Zehn? Und wann kommt Malik in Masyaf an, Altair? Das ist eine schiere Himmelfahrt", erwiderte ich und Altair schnaufte wütend und ballte beide seiner Fäuste.  
„Wir können nicht einfach hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass es geschieht", schrie er mich an und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und hoffte, dass er wieder herunterkommen würde. Hier die Beherrschung zu verlieren, wäre dumm.

„Du kannst nicht alleine gegen einhundertfünfzig Templer angehen, Altair."

Dies war eine unmögliche Lage, in der wir uns nun befanden.

Die Haltung meines Herren uns gegenüber war immernoch fraglich, wir waren umstellt von siebzig Soldaten, die jederzeit bereit waren, Altair zu töten, die Templer waren auf dem Vormarsch nach Masyaf und hatten einen Vorsprung, der nur bei höchster Eile einzuholen war. Wenn überhaupt.

„Ich kann und ich werde. Ich verliere hier nur kostbare Zeit", sagte der Assassine und stand auf.

Mir brach der kalte Schweiß aus.  
Die Männer um uns herum richteten Speere und Schwerter auf ihn und grollten wie ein Rudel Wölfe, das ein Lamm eingekreist hatte.  
Nun ja, ein Ziegenbock mit Hörnern wäre ein besserer Vergleich.

Ich packte Altairs Robe und zog ihn wieder nach unten.  
„Bleib um Gottes Willen sitzen", sagte ich ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit", meinte er erneut und ich nickte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir gehen ja gleich. Sei meinem Lehnsherrn nicht so respektlos gegenüber, schließlich hat er uns diese wertvolle Information zukommen lassen. Habt Dank, Fürst Karzheim", sagte ich und der Ritter lächelte.

„Ich sehe, du hast es eilig, Adrian. Warum willst du Masyaf helfen? Hat man es dort nicht längst auf deinen Kopf abgesehen?", fragte er und ich nickte verdrossen.

„Nun, Ihr habt Recht, mein Herr. Ich habe sogar allen Grund, Masyaf zu hassen. Doch etwas Bestimmtes gibt es dort, was es für mich wertvoll macht."

Ich holte tief und ruhig Luft und fuhr fort: „Aber Altair hat Recht. Je länger wir verweilen, desto weniger lässt sich ausrichten. Wenn wir wirklich so wenige sind, dann ist unser Unterfangen so oder so zum Scheitern verurteilt, aber ich bin kein Mensch, der sofort aufgibt. Mein Schicksal ist wie eine Fahne im Wind und der Wind dreht sich oft." Während ich sprach wurde das Lächeln des Fürsten immer breiter.

Er stand auf und streckte mir die Hand hin.

Ich ergriff diese und er zog mich mit Leichtigkeit auf die Füße.

Dann hob er die Stimme und sprach zu seinen Männern.

„Adrian hasst Masyaf. Dennoch reitet er nun los, um es zu retten. Was sagt ihr dazu, edle Recken?", rief er und die Männer begannen verwirrt zu murmeln.

„Er hasst Masyaf und dennoch ist in diesem Dorf etwas, was ihm wichtig ist. Ich glaube, es handelt sich dabei um eine Blume, die aus einem Misthaufen wächst", höhnte Karzheim und ich musste verzweifelt mit ansehen, wie Altair die Fäuste ballte. Noch ein falsches Wort von Karzheim... und ich würde ihm nicht helfen können.

„Und Adrian ist unser Bruder. Trotz seines Grolls gegen diesen Ort nimmt er nun den weiten Weg auf sich und riskiert sein Leben. Das, liebe Brüder, ist der wahre Grund, warum man einen Krieg beginnen sollte. Um das zu retten, was man von tiefsten Herzen liebt, auch wenn es ein Misthaufen ist!"

Blitzschnell schob ich mich vor Altair, der gerade den ersten Schritt auf Karzheim zu machen wollte.  
Beruhigend legte ich ihm meine flache Hand auf den von der Robe verdeckten Oberschenkel, möglichst darauf bedacht, dass es kein anderer sah.

„Ruhig, Altair. Er meint das... zweideutig. Keine Beleidigung in dem Sinne!", flüsterte ich atemlos und konnte nun ein Zittern meiner Hände nicht unterdrücken.

Die Männer um uns grölten und jubelten.  
Sie ließen sich immer so leicht begeistern. Das war einer der positiven Vorzüge.

„Ich will mir Masyaf ansehen, liebe Recken. Ich möchte sehen, was De Sable den Schlaf raubte und seinen Verstand madig machte. Lasst uns Masyaf den Templern entreißen!", rief er und die Menge grölte erneut und alle hoben ihre Waffen an.

Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, sogar, dass man uns einfach totschlug.

Aber damit... nein, in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht.

Karzheim war nicht mal nach Arsur weitergeritten. Nach den schweren Verlusten durch die Sarazenen wollte er heimreiten. Doch nun... nun folgte er uns mit seiner Ritterschaft, die sich noch auf stattliche siebzig Mann schätzen ließ, nach Masyaf.

Altair war immer noch wütend wegen des Vergleichs mit dem Misthaufen und ich fürchtete, dass ich Karzheim und ihn niemals würde allein lassen können.

Es wäre das Ende des Ritters.

Man hatte ihm seine Waffen zurückgegeben und ließ ihn gemeinsam mit mir voranreiten, um den Weg zu zeigen.

„Elessa, DU führst eine Armee nach Masyaf. Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust", knurrte mir Altair zu als wir nebeneinander her ritten und kurz ungestört waren.  
„Altair", murmelte ich. „Ich weiß hier mal gar nichts. Aber so war das nicht geplant..."

„Das sind deine... Leute! Sieh zu, dass dies hier nicht außer Kontrolle gerät!"

„Ja..., ich mache ja schon!"

Ich steckte schon wieder - oder immer noch - in Schwierigkeiten.

Erst meine Pechsträhne in Jerusalem, dann der Überfall auf uns und nun DAS.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was sich Karzheim von dem Ritt nach Masyaf versprach. Ständig kam mir in den Sinn, dass er es ja auch plündern könnte, wie es die Templer nun vorhatten.

Aber was wollte er in Masyaf plündern? Sonderlich reich kam es mir nie vor. Der Edensplitter war ja nur eine Reliquie und er hatte nie sonderlich Interesse daran.

„Fürst Karzheim. Ihr denkt aber nicht daran, Masyaf selbst zu überfallen, oder?", fragte ich nachdem ich nun stundenlang rumdruckste, mich vor jedem Blick von Altair fürchtete und von Zweifeln und Vorwürfen gequält wurde.  
„Nein, warum?", fragte der Fürst.

„Na, wieso reitet Ihr dann mit nach Masyaf? Ihr könntet morgen schon in Akkon sein", meinte ich und Wilhelm lachte.

„Na, ich will ja schließlich die Blume sehen, für die du dein Leben so bereitwillig wegwirfst."

„Was... Blume?", fragte ich verdattert und musste einen merkwürdigen Blick aufgelegt haben, denn der Fürst begann schallend zu lachen.

„Na _ohne Komma _das, was dir so wichtig ist. Ich möchte sehen, was es ist!"

„Oh... ja, reine Neugier also? Und dafür wollt Ihr sogar in den Tod gehen?", fragte ich erneut und der Fürst lächelte vergnügt.

„Ja. Ich glaube es ist ein guter Grund, nicht wahr? Nicht ganz so edel wie ‚den Heiden die Heilige Stadt entreißen' oder ‚die Gnade Gottes verdienen' aber immerhin eine Schlacht, nicht? Wir tun etwas Gutes. Es wäre Unrecht, all die Bauern und Kinder nur wegen dieses Artefakts zu töten", meinte er und ich schluckte.  
„Na... wenn Ihr meint", murmelte ich und warf einen Blick auf Altair, der mich immer noch lauernd ansah.  
Oh Gott. Was hab ich wieder angestellt?

Mit Blume meinte er wahrscheinlich den Menschen, den ich liebte.

Nun, eigentlich war das ja Altair. Und eigentlich war ich hier ja ein Mann.

Und Männer können nicht mit Männer... können schon aber sollten nicht...

Nein, wie sollte ich dem Fürsten erklären, dass ich ja gar keine Geliebte... Frau... in Masyaf hatte?  
Denn davon ging er wohl aus, nicht wahr?

Masyaf hatte ja nichts.  
Es war ein schrulliges, kleines Dorf, umgeben von hohen Klippen, einigen Zypressen... einer Festung und einem Fluss in der Nähe.

Ansonsten war an Masyaf nichts Außergewöhnliches. Naja, außer Memets Fladen und Haferkekse. Die waren gut und dort ziemlich einzigartig.

Warum ritt ich eigentlich nach Masyaf?

Eigentlich könnte ich auch auf dem Weg nach Akkon sein und vielleicht sogar ins Abendland reisen.  
Das wollte ich wirklich gerne sehen.

Aber da war ja Altair, den ich sehr liebte, und ich würde keinen Schritt mehr ohne ihn gehen, auch wenn seine Blicke mich gerade erdolchten.

Also noch mal zurück zu dem Misthaufen, äh, Masyaf.

Karzheim glaubte, dass ich dort ein Liebchen hätte.  
Im Prinzip habe ich dort auch eins.  
Aber dieses Liebchen war ein Mann, und ich simulierte hier auch erfolgreich seit zwei Jahren einen recht adretten und hübschen (das wurde mir oft gesagt) Jüngling.

Aber Mann und Mann war noch mehr Tabu, als vor der Ehe Beischlaf zu haben.

Es war nicht normal. Und was nicht normal war, war auch nicht erlaubt. Zumindest wurde mir das mal so erzählt.

Deshalb: Ich konnte Altair nicht als meine Blume präsentieren.

Ein dämlicher Vergleich... Unkraut würde eher passen. Kaktus, Distel oder der Stiel eines Klatschmohns.

Wiederum war es ebenfalls ausgeschlossen, dass ich den Franken offenbarte, eine Frau zu sein.

Denn spätestens jetzt würde man mich dafür umbringen... und Schlimmeres.

Wieso geriet ausgerechnet ich immer in solche Situationen?

Die schienen es auf mich abgesehen zu haben und nach mir zu suchen.

Und das alles nur wegen Masyaf, wo ein alter, blutrünstiger Teufel saß, der mir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abziehen lassen würde.

Das war mir das eigentlich nicht wert.

Wir machten in der Nacht eine kurze Pause.

Diese verlief wieder einmal schlaflos für mich.

Ich saß neben Markus und Alexander auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und starrte vor mich her.

Immer noch arbeitete ich fieberhaft an eine Lösung für mein botanisches Problem.

Plötzlich vernahm ich recht laute Stimmen und sah genervt auf.

Mussten diese beiden Hohlköpfe denn jetzt streiten? So konnte ich nicht nachdenken.

„He!", rief ich und stand auf, um zu den streitenden Soldaten zu gehen.  
Allerdings nur um herauszufinden, dass Karzheim und Altair selbst stritten.

So wie ich es verstanden hatte, ging es darum, dass Altair vorhatte, uns von der westlichen Seite nach Masyaf zu führen. Dieser Weg ging durch das Gebirge.  
Doch Karzheim war dagegen, da er befürchtete, dass die nun fast täglichen Unwetter Erdrutsche und Gerölllawinen verursachen würden.  
Ja, der Fürst hatte Recht.

Allerdings stimmte ich auch Altair zu, dass wir nur noch wenig Zeit hatten.

„Wir können das Felsmassiv nicht bei Nacht überqueren. Meine Männer kämen um, bevor sie in Masyaf eintreffen würden", meinte Karzheim.

Seine Stimme klang nun gereizt. Er hasste Widerworte und Diskussionen. Und er würde sich bestimmt keine Vorschriften von Altair machen lassen, denn schließlich war er ein Fürst.

„Ich garantiere, dass ichalle lebendig durch die Klippen führen kann. Wir würden einen halben Tag gewinnen. Vielleicht würden wir es noch vor den Templern schaffen, in Masyaf anzukommen. Der Fluss trägt um diese Jahreszeit oft Hochwasser. Vielleicht haben sie Schwierigkeiten."

Die Beiden stritten noch lange. Sie stritten auch, nachdem wir schon weitergeritten waren.

Und sie stritten immer noch, als sie unter der ersten Klippe durchritten.  
Altair hatte Karzheim ausgetrickst.

Er hatte ihn abgelenkt und geführt.

„Fürst, ich bewundere Euren Mut, dass Ihr Euch nun doch entschieden habt, durch das Gebirge zu reiten", meinte ich dumpf und Karzheim sah mich von der Seite an.

Er musterte mich lange ehe er sein Kinn vorstreckte und meinte: „Natürlich, dies ist der strategisch günstigste Weg, sag ich doch schon die ganze Zeit!"

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah zu Altair. Doch dieser sah nur nach vorn und wirkte angespannt und nervös.

Ich seufzte und wünschte mir, dass ich ihn umarmen könnte und sagen könnte, es sei alles in Ordnung. Aber hier war dies unmöglich und ich vermied es sogar, ihn zu lange anzusehen.

Altair hielt Wort. Er führte uns alle unbeschadet durch das Gebirge, und bald sah ich von meiner erhöhten Position aus den Fluss im rötlichen Licht der Morgensonne glitzern.

„Weißt du, wo wir hier sind?", fragte Altair leise ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich", murmelte ich und Altair lächelte.

„Hier oben hast du dich damals vor den Templern versteckt, als man uns am Wachposten angriff."

Ja, ich erinnerte mich wieder.

Die Angst, die Panik, die Verzweiflung.

Angst vor ihm. Panik vor seiner Kraft und Grausamkeit, die Verzweiflung über meine Gefangenschaft.

_In Windeseile waren wir von den übrigen Soldaten umstellt._

_Doch sie beachteten nicht mich. Sie griffen Altair an, der ihre Angriffe bisher lediglich abgeblockt hatte._

_Ich dachte kaum darüber nach. Ich sprang auf und rannte davon, in Richtung der Felsen um mich zu verstecken._

_Wenn der Zufall mir schon so zur Hilfe kam, sollte ich ihn doch anständig begrüßen!_

_Egal was mit den Angreifern oder Altair geschah, ich gab Fersengeld._

_Ich wollte weg von dem Haufen sich gegenseitig niedermetzelnder Männern!_

_Ich stolperte den Gebirgspass hinauf und verschwand so schnell es auch nur möglich war aus dem Sichtfeld der Anderen._

_Dort, wo der Abgrund nah war, verbarg ich mich in einer engen Felsnische in der Hoffnung, dass egal wer von ihnen nicht mal auf den dummen Gedanken kam, hier nach mir zu suchen._

_Es war eng, ein Stückchen weiter ging es 15 Meter tief in den Abgrund, warum sollte man hier herkrabbeln wollen? Für mich?_

_Es verging eine lange Zeitspanne._

_Die Nachmittagssonne ließ die Schatten bereits länger werden und ich war mir mehr als nur sicher, dass Altair nicht überlebt hatte.  
Hoffnung! Hoffnung, du dünner Halm, an den ich mich bis zuletzt klammerte!_

_Wie sehr liebe ich dich! Es steckt viel Wahres in dem Spruch ‚Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt'._

_  
Tränen der Freude stiegen mir in die Augen._

_Mein schlimmes Schicksal hatte sich abgewendet, alles würde gut werden._

_Ich würde irgendwie nach Jerusalem zurückkehren können und dann ein einfaches Leben als Bettlerin beginnen. Nicht viel, aber vor allem leben..._

_Ich heulte wie ein Hund und kletterte dabei langsam aus meinem Versteck hervor._

_Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich den Pfad zurück und befand mich bald wieder bei dem Wachposten._

_Ich stieg über die toten Soldaten hinweg. Sie waren wie Vieh geschlachtet worden. Ich ekelte mich wahnsinnig vor ihren toten Gesichtern und als ich Altair nirgends entdeckte, verspürte ich den leisen Verdacht, dass dieser Teufel noch leben könnte._

„_Schnell weg!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade in die Richtung zurück nach Jerusalem als ein Schatten auf mich fiel._

_Ich wandte mich nach rechts und sah Altair auf dem Holzzaun hocken, wie ein Adler, der nur darauf wartete, auf seine Beute hinabzustoßen._

_Er war quicklebendig, seine Kleidung sehr schmutzig und blutig, aber scheinbar unversehrt._

_  
Altair bewegte sich, sprang grazil zu Boden und kam dann auf mich zu._

_Doch bevor er mich erreichte, hüllte mich Schwärze ein und nur dumpf nahm ich den Aufprall wahr, als ich zu Boden fiel._

Ich schluckte den nun bitteren Geschmack in meiner Kehle herunter und versuchte diese unangenehme Erinnerung wieder loszuwerden.

Im Moment hatte ich andere Probleme.

Nämlich Masyaf, welches nun nur noch wenige Stunden von uns entfernt war.

Altair und Karzheim stritten sich schon wieder.  
Ihre Stimmen waren leise und ich streckte meinen Kopf vor, um mehr von ihren geflüsterten Worten zu verstehen.

Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass Altair jeden Moment aus seinem Sattel springen würde und den Franken einfach die Klippe hinab in den Fluss stürzen würde.

Irgendwann hielt Altair Liakun an und Karzheim und ich taten es ihm gleich.

„Das ist Masyaf", sagte er und deutete auf die Festung, die sich nun auf einer steilen Klippe erhob.

„Das ist ja wirklich nur ein kleines Dorf", meinte der Franke und betrachtete es aus der Ferne.  
„Hab ich doch gesagt", meinte ich dumpf und mittlerweile mies gelaunt.

Jetzt standen wir schon vor Masyaf und ich hatte immer noch keine Lösung für mein Problem.

Wie sollte das nur weitergehen?

Mir stand ein Kampf mit über hundert Templern bevor und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, um meinen Kampf für Masyaf zu rechtfertigen.  
Es gab keinen Grund. Nur einen. Ich tat es für Altair. Wäre Altair nicht, wäre mir Masyaf egal.

Auf der letzten Etappe meinte Fürst Karzheim noch, dass er hoffe, dass die Festung gut befestigt wäre und man es gebrauchen könne.

Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, den Assassinen zu verspotten, doch sein Spott blieb ihm geradezu im Halse stecken, als er nun vor der Festung zu Masyaf stand.

Die Templer selbst waren wohl noch nicht angekommen. Aber von den Bewohnern des Dorfes selbst fehlte ebenfalls jede Spur.

Eine gespenstische Stille lag über diesem Ort und Altair sah sich gleichermaßen verwundert um.

„Was ist hier geschehen?", fragte ich und ritt ein Stück mit Yel weiter.

„ Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Altair und saß von seinem Pferd ab.

„Ich gehe hoch zur Festung. Versammelt ihr euch hier unten vor den Toren. Am besten schließt ihr sie", meinte er und ich nickte und sah den Fürsten an.

Altair verließ uns ohne ein weiteres Wort und Fürst Karzheim ließ die Männer innerhalb der Tore Reihen bilden und wies sie an, das Tor zu verbarrikadieren.

„Einhundertfünfzig Männer, Adrian. Wir brauchen einen Plan. Sonst halten wir diesen Ort nicht lange", meinte Karzheim und ich nickte bedächtig.  
„Das ist mir ebenfalls in den Sinn gekommen, Herr", murmelte ich und ließ meinen Blick über die Ortschaft schweifen.

Werkzeuge und Krüge lagen herum, als hätte man sie einfach fallengelassen. Es verging etwas Zeit als ich plötzlich das metallische Geräusch von aufeinander schlagenden Klingen vernahm.

Geräusche eines Kampfes.  
„Altair", keuchte ich erstickt und saß auf Yel auf.  
Gefolgt von einigen geistesgegenwärtigen Männern, ritt ich in den oberen Teil des Ortes bis kurz vor die Tore der Festung.

Nur wenige Schritte bis zum Haupttor fand ein erbitterter Kampf statt.

Die Assassinen bekämpften sich gegenseitig und mitten unter ihnen war der einarmige Malik!

„Malik!", rief ich und er wurde auf mich aufmerksam.

Ich gab meinem Pferd die Sporen und die Assassinen stoben auseinander, als ich mit gezogenem Schwert zwischen sie sprang.

„Was machst du denn hier?", rief Malik, doch in seinem Gesicht sah ich nur Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit.

Ich half ihm auf mein Pferd und parierte sogleich zwei Angriffe von der Seite.

Meine Waffenbrüder griffen beherzt ein und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Teil der Assassinen die Flucht ergriff.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte ich Malik, der hinter mir saß und sich an meinem Ledergürtel festhielt.

„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht", meinte dieser nur ratlos.  
„Sie sind wie von Sinnen, komplett wahnsinnig! Als wären sie nicht mehr sie selbst! Altair ist bei Al Mualim! Irgendetwas Schreckliches muss geschehen sein. Aber warum bist du hier?", fragte er und sah hinab zu der nun aufgestellten Armee.

Diese Männer machten ihn sichtlich nervös und ich schmunzelte ein wenig darüber.

„Das sind gute Leute, Malik. Sie helfen uns, die Templer zu besiegen, die auf den Vormarsch hierher sind", meinte ich und Malik fiel alles aus dem Gesicht.  
„Was?", er schrie beinahe vor Schreck, doch ich blieb ruhig und nickte nur.  
„Ja. Wir sind in Schwierigkeiten. Trommele alle kampffähigen Männer zusammen und lass sie bei den Rittern Aufstellung beziehen. Wir müssen Masyaf befestigen oder wir werden alle noch heute vor unserem Schöpfer stehen!"

Ich half Malik vom Pferd und er eilte zu seinen Männern und sprach mit ihnen.

Ich wandte mich an Alexander.  
„Geh zu Fürst Karzheim und sage ihm, dass sich alle kampfestauglichen Männer versammeln sollen und anschließend hoch zu Festung kommen müssen. Beeile dich", meinte ich nur und ritt durch die Tore der Festung.

Zahlreiche Menschen standen im Inneren. Es waren zum größten Teil Dorfbewohner. Sie starrten vor sich hin und gaben eintönige Geräusche von sich, doch es schien keine Gefahr von ihnen auszugehen.

Dennoch wagte ich es nicht von meinem Pferd zu steigen.

Vom Inneren des Gebäudes drangen Geräusche eines Kampfes an mein Ohr.

Mir brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Altair und Al Mualim... was taten sie?  
Es klang nicht nach einem Gespräch...

Ich musste mich zwingen, von Yels Rücken abzusteigen und ging dann langsam auf die Menge zu.

Sie teilte sich vor mir und schloss sich, sobald ich vor dem Eingang stand.

Alle starrten mich aus scheinbar steinernen Gesichtern heraus an und das Geräusch, welches sie von sich gaben, schwoll etwas an.  
Ich spürte, wie sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten und eilte in den Flur.

Pergamente und Wachs lagen verstreut auf dem Boden umher. Die Bücherregale waren umgerissen worden und lagen mitten im Raum.

Vorsichtig stieg ich darüber hinweg und zog nun mein Schwert.

Stechender Schmerz in meiner rechten Hand ließ mich nun zusammenzucken.

Mein Zustand war nicht der Beste und vor allem nicht von Vorteil. Ich würde Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn ich auf das Schlachtfeld musste.

Und mir war noch immer nicht eingefallen, wie wir den Angriff gut abwehren und die Angreifer dezimieren konnten, ohne dass wir all zu starke Verluste zu beklagen hätten.

Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Ich musste mich jetzt vor allem auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Ich konnte mich nicht um alles auf einmal kümmern.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Malik und Karzheim sich dort draußen einig wurden und sich nicht an die Hälse gingen, wie es Altair zu tun pflegte.

Ich trat an ein eisernes Gitter und sah, dass es ein Eingang für einen Garten im Hinterhof war.

Als ich hindurchsah, entdeckte ich Altair, der sich suchend zwischen den einzelnen Bäumen bewegte.

Ich beschloss, dass es wahrscheinlich unklug war, zu rufen und wollte gerade das Gitter anheben, als es einfach verschwand.

Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte vorwärts auf den Balkon. Mein Schwert verlor ich aus der Hand und bevor ich wieder hochkam und es greifen konnte, stand ein Fuß darauf.

Ich brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, wer nun über mir stand.

Ende Kapitel 11


	15. Assassinen und Ritter

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 14 „Assassinen und Ritter"

„Al Mualim," knurrte ich erbost und richtete mich langsam auf.

Der Alte stand vor mir und in seiner dunklen Robe, dem gepflegten Bart und mit diesem goldenen Objekt in seiner Hand wirkte er auf mich so erhaben, wie ein mächtiger König.

Seine dunklen Augen fixierten mich misstrauisch und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten angespannt und strahlten dennoch eine weite Überlegenheit aus. Er war sich seiner Sache so bewusst und sicher.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass auch der Assassine in Akkon bis zum bitteren Ende scheinbar nicht daran geglaubt hatte, dass er den Kampf gegen mich verlieren würde.

Doch Al Mualim war nicht wie Hamid.

Er war auch nicht wie Altair.  
Er war nicht umsonst das Oberhaupt der Assassinen und sein alter und scheinbar gebrechlicher Körper täuschte nur über seine immense Körper- und Willensstärke hinweg.

Dieser Gegner war weit mehr gefährlich... und er würde mir mehr abverlangen, als einfach nur siegreich zu sein.

„An Euren Kleidern sehe ich, dass Ihr kein Templer seid. Nun denn, nennt mir Euren Namen, mein Sohn, und der Grund warum Ihr diese Feste besucht," sagte er und seine Stimme klang wie die eines unendlich geduldigen Gelehrten.

Wenn man ihn so sprechen hörte, glaubte man nicht, wie grausam er doch sein konnte.  
Aber ich brauchte darüber nicht zu spekulieren.  
Ich hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Mit grimmiger Genugtuung vernahm ich, dass er mich nicht erkannte. Dies erfüllte mich mit bisher unbekanntem Glück. Fühlte ich mich etwa hier überlegen?

Ich atmete scharf ein.  
„Ihr erkennt mich nicht, Al Mualim?", fragte ich und der Alte musterte mich und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Roter Waffenrock, schlank, kantige Gesichtszüge und eine nicht zu leugnende arabische Abstammung. So wurde mir Adrian, der Assassinen-Mörder, beschrieben," sagte der Alte langsam und festigte nun seinen Griff um das Schmuckstück in seiner altersbefleckten Hand.

„Passend beschrieben. Ich stehe vor Euch, und ja, ich höre auch auf den Namen Adrian. Aber einst hörte ich noch auf einen anderen Namen, Al Mualim.

Eine Lüge, für die du mich straftest, rettete mir vor zwei Jahren das Leben. Nun sagt mir, alter Mann, wer bin ich?", raunte ich und bemühte mich sehr um eine ruhige und dennoch bedrohliche Stimme. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich Altair nacheiferte. Sie zu beherrschen war in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr hilfreich gewesen.

Mein Herz pochte wild in meiner Brust als ich in seinem Gesicht las, dass er mich nun erkannte und seine Selbstsicherheit in Wut überging.

„DU? Wieso lebst du? Du dreckige, kleine Ratte aus Jerusalems Gassen!"

Ich lächelte über seine Entgleisung.

„Ich lebe, weil Hamid schlampig arbeitete und sich feige von den Soldaten des Fürsten vertreiben ließ. Ich lebe, weil ich log. Ich lebe, weil ich leben wollte. Ich lebe, weil ich mich nie mit Altairs angeblichem Tod abfinden konnte. Ich lebe, weil ich Eure Lüge spürte! Dieses Schwert ist das Schwert Eures treuen und nun toten Assassinen," höhnte ich und der Alte verzog wütend das Gesicht. Er zeigte mir die Zähne und ich nahm wahr, dass ich lächelte.

Ich war bereit, egal was kommen sollte!

„Was ist es, was Altair dazu zwingt, immer wieder nach dir zu suchen? Wie kontrollierst du seine Gedanken? Du hast ihn vollkommen in der Gewalt!", zischte der Mann und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kontrolliere Altair nicht. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Ich verstand nicht, worauf dieser Mann nun hinaus wollte.

Al Mualim lachte.  
„So? Tust du das nicht? Seit Altair dich das erste Mal sah, kreisen seine Gedanken nur noch um dich. Er denkt nicht weiter, sondern nur an dich als Person. Er plant nicht, er kalkuliert nicht. Allein deine Anwesendheit ist es, was er am meisten begehrt. Das kann nicht nur bloße Liebe sein, wenn man alles um sich herum vergisst. Also sag schon, was hast du getan, dass er dir derart untergeben ist?"

„Untergeben?"

Altair, mir untergeben? Was redete er für einen Unsinn?

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da musste ich meine Worte an ihn so behutsam und besonnen wählen, da mein Leben davon abzuhängen schien.

Ich musste meine Worte an Altair zeitweise so vorsichtig anbringen, dass mein Leben davon abhängig zu sein schien.

Er war sprunghaft und ich war bisher nie in der Lage gewesen, ihn irgendwie zu lenken. Vielleicht zu beruhigen, zu besänftigen, aber doch nie zu lenken.

„Er ist mir nicht untergeben," erwiderte ich unwirsch und Al Mualim lachte.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, wie er dich ansieht, wenn du nicht hinsiehst! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du seine Aktionen nicht bewusst lenkst", sagte der Alte nun und ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Wärst du nicht aufgetaucht, wäre Altair mein willenloser Sklave geblieben! Ein funktionierendes Werkzeug, das soll ein Assassine sein!"

Er lachte laut auf.  
„Mit deinem Tod brach ich seinen Willen. Es funktionierte alles reibungslos, bis du nun wieder seinen Weg gekreuzt hast! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du Schwierigkeiten machen würdest, Elessa!"

„Altair würde niemals dein willenloses Werkzeug sein, Al Mualim! Altair ist stolz und sein eigener Herr! Weder du noch ich spielen dabei eine Rolle!"

Meine Worte hallten in diesem Garten in einem mehrfachen Echo und darunter mischte sich bald Al Mualims hämisches Gelächter.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Bist du so blind? Altair ist ein Monster! Er funktioniert. Und er funktioniert nur solange, wie ich ihm einen Sinn dazu gebe. Wenn ich verschwinde, wird er gar nicht mehr in der Lage sein, irgendwas zu tun. Du müsstest es gemerkt haben. Altair ist nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu tun, als einfach nur blind zu gehorchen! Zu töten,töten und abermals zu töten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", flüsterte ich. Die Wut über Al Mualims fürchterliche Worte schnürte mir beinahe die Kehle zu. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern und ich ballte sie wütend zu Fäusten.

„Mag sein, dass du für ihn wichtig bist, aber meinen Platz wirst du nie einnehmen können. Denn ich war es, der von Anfang an da war, nicht du! Es wäre für ihn besser gewesen, wenn er dir nie begegnet wäre," sagte er und hob nun mein Schwert auf.

Er betrachtete den Stahl und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bedauerlich. Er hatte sicher seine Fehler, aber er war gleich neben Altair einer meiner besten Männer," sagte er und ich schnaufte wütend.

„Einer deiner besten Werkzeuge...," knurrte ich und erzitterte vor Zorn.

Al Mualim lächelte und hob das Schwert vor seine Augen.

Er simulierte dabei meine Geste, die ich zu tun pflegte, ehe ich einen Kampf eröffnen würde.

Ich hatte sie von meinen Waffenbrüdern übernommen und hatte gelernt, dass es ein gutes Mittel war, um manch einen Gegner einzuschüchtern.

Aber Al Mualim würde sich nie einschüchtern lassen, genauso wenig wie ich, denn ich wusste, dass es nun viel zu spät war, um zu fliehen.

Er bediente sich meiner Geste und verspottete mich damit.

Al Mualim griff mich an und schlug nun mit meinem eigenen Schwert nach mir.

Ich strauchelte zurück und zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck Maliks kurzes Schwert von meinem Rücken.

„Dafür, dass du dich den Franken angeschlossen hast, scheinst du von unseren Waffen sehr angetan zu sein," meinte der Alte und sprang wieder auf mich zu.

Ich parierte eine Reihe von heftigen Schlägen, doch er schaffte es, mich abzudrängen und schlug mit der Faust zu.

Der Schlag traf mich am Wangenknochen und schleuderte mich in eine recht große Tonvase.

Diese zerbrach scheppernd unter mir.

„Verdammt!", fluchte ich und kam strauchelnd wieder auf die Beine.

Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Al Mualim noch so schnell und stark war.

Seine scheinbar normalen, schwungvollen Schläge erwiesen sich als die reinsten Blockadenbrecher.

Egal wie stark ich mich in meinen Block hineinstemmte, ein Schlag von Al Mualim reichte, um mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Bald landete er den nächsten Schlag auf meinem Kehlkopf.

Hustend blieb ich für kurze Zeit liegen.

Zeit genug für Al Mualim, um die Distanz zu mir zu überbrücken und mit dem Schwert zuzustechen.

Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz, doch stattdessen schrie Al Mualim.

Geistesgegenwärtig öffnete ich die Augen und sah, dass in Al Mualims rechtem Arm nun ein Messer steckte.

Er ließ mein Schwert fallen.

Ich reagierte pfeilschnell, wirbelte herum und fing das Schwert mit meiner rechten Hand auf.

In derselben Bewegung heraus stach ich mit dem Schwert aufwärts zu und durchbohrte seinen Bauch.

Kein Tropfen Blut benetzte meine Hand.

Schnell und kraftvoll umschloss seine Hand sogleich mein Handgelenk und zog mich auf Augenhöhe hoch.

Al Mualim lebte. Al Mualim lachte.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er mich erneut von den Füßen und schleuderte mich gegen die Balkonbrüstung.  
Diese zerbrach und ich fiel hinab in den seichten Teich des Gartens.

Verdammt!  
Was war das? Er müsste doch... kein Mensch überlebt so einen Stich!

Ich kam wieder auf die Beine und stieg aus dem Teich.

Al Mualim stand nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt.  
Er hatte das Schwert bereits aus seinem Bauch entfernt. Die Klinge war noch genauso sauber wie ich sie heute Morgen poliert hatte.

Kein einziger Tropfen Blut befleckte sie.

„Und du schimpfst Altair ein Monster", meinte ich und ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich sehe hier nur ein Monster, Al Mualim. Und das ist auf keinen Fall Altair!"

Meine Worte gaben mir neuen Mut.

Natürlich war ich über dieses Phänomen verwundert, aber die Angst schaffte es nicht, mich zu erreichen.  
Ich wusste, dass Altair sich in diesem Garten verbarg und auf seine Chance wartete.  
Er würde seine Gelegenheit nicht erhalten, wenn ich jetzt den Kürzeren zog.

Ich musste alles tun, um Al Mualim von Altair fernzuhalten.

Nach diesen wenigen Augenblicken unseres Gefechtes war mir bereits bewusst geworden, dass ich den Kampf gegen Al Mualim nicht gewinnen konnte.

Ich nicht.

Aber Altair würde es können. Mit meiner Hilfe!

„Altair ist eine Hülle. Und ich bin sein Inhalt. Was zwischen dir und ihm geschah, war lediglich eine kleine Fehlfunktion. Hier in Masyaf gibt es genügend Frauen, Elessa. Wunderschöne, rassige Weiber. Willig und beugsam. Frag ihn nach diesen. Er lag in der Zeit als du nicht da warst oft bei ihnen, weil er die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen konnte", meinte der Alte und lachte.

Wütend presste ich meine Kiefer aufeinander.

Mein klarer Verstand sagte mir, dass er log. Aber mein Herz... mein Herz war immer noch so voller Zweifel.

Doch ich musste ruhig bleiben. So etwas konnte man später klären und ich vertraute Altair.

Das war in dieser Situation einfach das Wichtigste.  
Mein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in Altair.

„Ich bin nicht schön, auch nicht rassig, was auch immer das bedeutet. Ich bin nicht willig und erst recht beuge ich mich nicht. Die Zeiten sind vorüber, Al Mualim. Dank dir!", fauchte ich und der Alte lachte.  
„Ja, mag sein, dass ich der Anstoß für deine so zweifelhafte Veränderung war. Jede halbwegs vernünftige Frau wäre tot. Aber du bist einfach nur einfältig und zerrissen. Du wusstest doch nie, wo du hingehörst. Und heute weißt du vor lauter Masken nicht einmal mehr, wer du bist!"

Seine Worte machten mich rasend.

Was wusste er schon? Er wusste nichts!

Wütend griff ich ihn mit Maliks Kurzschwert an.  
Meine Schläge waren blind und voller Emotionen und diese schwächten meine Angriffe erheblich.

Um erfolgreich im Kampf zu sein, benötigte man ein kaltes Herz. Man musste unberührbar sein, doch dies gelang mir diesmal nicht.

Die Wut loderte in mir wie ein heftiger Brand. Sie vernebelte meine Sinne, verlangsamte meine Reaktion.

Mit mehr Glück als Verstand schaffte ich es, Mualims Schlägen noch einmal auszuweichen.

„Verflucht!", murmelte ich wütend und brachte Distanz zwischen mir und dem Alten.

Doch dieser lief erneut auf mich zu.

Meine Kraftreserven waren erschöpft, das Atmen fiel mir nun schwerer und meine Lunge brannte.

Al Mualim wollte mich gerade erneut angreifen, als er zum zweiten Mal von einem Wurfmesser getroffen wurde.

Der Alte wirbelte schreiend herum und verlor dadurch den Edensplitter aus der Hand.

Al Mualims Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort.  
Die Selbstsicherheit und das Lächeln verschwanden und schiere Panik ergriff ihn.

Ich erkannte sofort meine Gelegenheit, rannte ihm hinterher und rammte ihn so heftig mit der Schulter, dass der Alte nun zur Seite stürzte und über den Boden schlitterte.

Meine rechte Schulter schmerzte fürchterlich. Pochend breitete die Pein sich in meinem gesamten Arm aus und ich war nicht fähig, meinen Arm noch weiterhin zu benutzen.

Der Schmerz zwang mich in die Knie und ließ mich laut aufschreien.

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und blickte zu dem Assassinenführer, der sich gerade aufsetzte.

Dies war der Moment als Altair zuschlug.

Er tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und landete mit wehenden Roben über Al Mualim.

Ich vernahm den erstickten Laut des Alten als Altair auf ihn wie ein Adler auf seine Beute nieder stürzte und ihm seine versteckte Klinge in den Hals rammte.

Ich fühlte, dass es endete.  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung erfasste mich und ich seufzte sanft auf.

Doch mir blieb keine Zeit, um kurz zu ruhen oder nachzudenken.

Frank und Alexander tauchten auf und zogen mich auf die Beine.

„Danke, es geht," murmelte ich und griff mir an meine schmerzende Schulter.

Ich hatte Mühe, mein Schwert aufzuheben, doch ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich musste es aushalten.

Altair kniete immer noch bei Al Mualim und hatte sich nicht zu uns umgedreht.

„Die Templer, sie stehen vor den Toren, Adrian! Karzheim hat alle Reiter vor der Festung postieren lassen. Aber es sind... es sind so furchtbar viele!", rief Frank und ich schluckte.

Verflucht! Nicht jetzt! Verdammt noch mal nicht jetzt!

Ich verließ den Garten, ohne mich um Altair oder Al Mualim noch zu kümmern.

Malik begegnete mir am Eingang.

„Wie viele Männer hast du?", fragte ich.  
„Siebenunddreißig, der Rest ist nicht zu gebrauchen!"

„Gut, meinst du, du kannst sie auf der Mauer mit Pfeil und Bogen platzieren? Ich brauche dringend Feuerschutz von hinten!"

Malik nickte und ich eilte weiter, ohne noch ein Wort an ihn zu richten.

Karzheim stand im Innenhof. Einige bewaffnete Männer standen um ihn herum.

Ich stieg auf Yel und ritt an ihn heran.

„Ich werde rausgehen," sagte ich und der Ritter nickte und saß ebenfalls auf.

„Ich komme mit. Reiter und Lanzenträger befinden sich bereits in Formation."

Der Mann holte tief Luft und lächelte trostlos.

„Ich hoffe, dass Gott seine Hand schützend über uns hält, Adrian. Schwertträger nach vorn!", rief er in die Menge und die Männer gingen in geschlossenen Zweierreihen durch das Tor.

Vor den Toren hatten sich bereits mehrere Schwertkämpfer versammelt. Ein Stück weiter unten standen die Reiter und vor ihnen befanden sich die Lanzenträger, um die feindlichen Reiter abzuwehren.

Assassinen hatten sich zwischen die nervösen Männer gemischt und selbst mit diesen sah unsere Armee verschwindend klein aus gegenüber der drohenden Gefahr, die sich nun durch den unteren Teil des Dorfes bewegte.

Die Templer hatten das Dorf bereits passiert und standen nur noch weniger Meter von uns entfernt.

Wir versperrten ihnen den Weg, doch diese Übermacht war mehr als nur beängstigend.

Mir wurde binnen Sekunden heiß und kalt und Schweiß brach in meinen Händen und auf meiner Stirn aus.

Karzheim hob die rechte Hand und der Anführer der Templer, ein dünner Mann der selbst in Gambeson und Kettenhemd kaum etwas hermachte, erhob seine ebenfalls.

„Fürst Karzheim," sprach der Franzose wobei sichsein grauer Bart um seinen Mund herum bewegte.

„Ich bin überrascht, Euch hier anzutreffen. Was bewegt Euch, sich auf die Seite dieser gottlosen Diebe zu stellen?"

Karzheim antwortete nicht sofort. Er wog seine Worte genau ab.

„Masyaf ist neutrales Gebiet. Es sollte nicht in unserem Sinne stehen, es anzugreifen, Jerome. Aber Ihr seid nicht wegen der Festung hier, oder wegen der kläglichen Reichtümer, die dieses Dorf zu bieten hat. Nicht wahr?", sprach der Ritter und seine Stimme klang fest und furchtlos.

„Das ist richtig, Wilhelm. Ich bin wegen des Artefakts hier, welches De Sable versäumte zurückzugewinnen. Ich werde Masyaf bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen für ihre Verbrechen! Seid vernünftig und stellt Euch auf unsere Seite, Karzheim. Ihr habt nichts davon, wenn ihr den Heiden helft!"

Der Franzose zog sein Pferd herum und präsentierte uns seine Kehrseite.

„Ich habe auch nichts davon, wenn ich Euch helfe, Jerome," meinte Karzheim und einige seiner Männer lachten grimmig.

Stille legte sich über die Bewaffneten und ich zog nun mein Schwert.

Es lag mir unglaublich schwer in der Hand und der pochende Schmerz wurde rasend.  
Doch ich zwang mich, es zu vergessen.

Und die drohende Gefahr, die nun wie ein dicker Schleier über uns lag, half mir dabei.

Auch Jerome zog nun sein Schwert und streckte es uns entgegen.  
_„Deus lo vult!",_ schrie er und gab seinen Pferd die Sporen.

Der Kampf entbrannte.  
Jerome ritt sofort auf uns zu und attackierte Karzheim.

Ich riss Yel herum und parierte die Schläge eines anderen Reiters, der plötzlich an meiner Seite auftauchte.

Um mich herum brach die Schlacht herein. Masyafs Tore wurden geschlossen und der erste Pfeilhagel regnete auf das gegnerische Heer nieder.

Diese hatten damit nicht gerechnet.

Die ersten Toten fielen zu Boden. Männer schrieen, Pferde wieherten und das Geräusch von aufeinandertreffendem Metall erfüllte die Luft.

„Zersprengt die Reihen!", brüllte ich zwischen meinen Schwerthieben und mehrere Reiter preschten los, um die Fußtruppen auseinanderzutreiben.

Die Bogenschützen auf der Mauer waren effektiv. Sie schossen Reihe um Reihe nieder, trafen Pferde und machten sie scheu und reiterlos.

Doch auch die Gegner waren erfolgreich und bald lagen Assassinen sowie Träger des roten Waffenrocks auf Masyafs staubigem Boden.

Der Kampf dauerte an und während ich mir mit diesem Ritter einen heftigen Zweikampf zu Pferd lieferte, starben um mich herum Freund wie Feind.

Bald wurden wir auseinandergetrieben und waren in einer scheinbar bedrückenden Unterzahl.

Sie hatten es geschafft, uns in den unteren Teil des Dorfes zu treiben, wo die Bogenschützen in der Festung längst nicht mehr so effektiv waren.

Wir standen Rücken an Rücken, Angriffe parierend, Reihen lichtend, sterbend!

Ich sah das Ende kommen, sah mich schon blutend im Dreck dieser Stadt liegen.

Und doch wollte Gott erneut nicht, dass ich vor seinen Toren stehen würde.

Reiter von Masyaf preschten heran und eilten uns zu Hilfe. Sie zersprengten erneut die Reihen und nun wendete sich das Blatt. Von neuem Mut und Hoffnung beflügelt begann der Kampf erneut aufzuflammen.

In dem Gewirr war ich nicht in der Lage, nach Karzheim oder Altair Ausschau zu halten. Ich war völlig damit beschäftigt, diesen Ritter im Schach zu halten.

Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da er einen Topfhelm trug, und seine Angriffe schwächten mich.  
Meine Verletzungen ließen es nicht zu, dass ich mich schnell bewegte.  
Ich konnte mich lediglich in Geduld üben, parieren und auf meine Gelegenheit warten.

Und die Gelegenheit kam.

Der Kampf ließ meinen Schmerz ein wenig verstummen und unsere Angriffe wurden nun schneller und heftiger.

Der Ritter stürmte nach vorne, um mich mit einem wuchtigen Schlag zu töten. Ich wagte es, einen knappen Ausweichschritt zu machen, und rammte ihm mein Schwert komplett durch die Brust.

Sein Schwert streifte meinen Oberschenkel und heißer Schmerz ließ es lahm werden.

Der Feind war sofort tot und blieb auf dem blutgetränkten Boden reglos liegen.

Das Schwert steckte fest und ich schaffte es nicht, es aus ihm herauszuziehen. Die Rüstung musste sich mit ihmverhakt haben.

Nun befand ich mich mitten auf einem tosenden Schlachtfeld, waffenlos... und mein Pferd war auch weg. Schlechter konnte es eigentlich nicht laufen.

Doch, es wurde schlechter.

Gleich vier Männer entdeckten und umkreisten mich.

Auch wenn ich den vorigen Kampf so souverän für mich entschieden hatte, schien mich nun das Glück zu verlassen.

Aber auch hier zeigte sich, dass Gott mich nicht wollte.

Karzheim eilte mir zur Hilfe und tötete mit einem Hieb den ersten unachtsamen Templer ehe er sich mit dem Rücken zu mir schützend vor mich stellte.

„Adrian! Nimm dein Schwert, mach schon!", rief er und ich packte mein Schwert an dessen Griff und versuchte so stark wie es mir möglich war, es aus dem Körper des toten Ritters zu ziehen.

Doch mein Arm war wie gelähmt.

Ich konnte kaum mehr Kraft auf ihn übertragen und schaffte es nicht, meine Waffe an mich zu nehmen.

Verzweifelt zerrte ich an dem Stück Stahl und Panik ergriff mich nun. Wir waren von Soldaten umstellt und keiner würde noch lange warten.

Doch dann schloss sich eine Hand um meine und zog gemeinsam mit mir das Schwert aus dem Leichnam.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf und entdeckte Altair schräg hinter mir stehend.

„Keine Sekunde zu spät," murmelte ich nun und atmete erleichtert auf.

Altair hob nun selbst sein Schwert und wir standen zu dritt, Rücken an Rücken, inmitten feindlicher Soldaten und begannen den Kampf erneut.

Bald waren die Reihen der Templer so stark gelichtet, dass ein großer Teil floh und die Kämpfe endeten.

Karzheims Männer versammelten sich um ihn und man begann damit sie zu zählen.

Die meisten ließen sich einfach erschöpft dort nieder, wo sie gerade standen.

Wie lange hatte der Kampf gedauert?

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich tagelang das Schwert geschwungen.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, wo es mir am meisten wehtat.

Die Verluste waren nicht sonderlich hoch. Karzheim war sehr zufrieden mit diesem Kampf.

Rund achtzig Templer wurden erschlagen, während von unseren Männern sechsundzwanzig zu beklagen waren.

Karzheim mutmaßte später, dass es wohl an der Zusammenarbeit mit den Assassinen gelegen hatte.

Doch auch diese hatten Verluste und waren verletzt worden.

Es verging mehr als eine Stunde, ehe Malik zu mir und Karzheim trat.

Wir saßen immer noch an Ort und Stelle, tranken Wasser aus unseren Lederschläuchen und organisierten die Truppen.

Altair hatte uns kurz nach dem Ende der Kämpfe schweigend verlassen und ich hatte schwer mit mir selbst zu kämpfen, um ihm nicht nachzueilen.

„Fürst Karzheim? Adrian?"

Malik stand hinter mir. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

Der Araber verbeugte sich ein Stück.

„Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen, bevor Ihr aufbrecht! Es ist unvernünftig, gleich zu gehen. Ihr seid müde und verletzt! Bleibt und erholt Euch. Wir bitten Euch, unsere Gastfreundschaft als ein Geschenk für Eure Hilfe anzunehmen."

„Danke Malik, aber ich fürchte, es würde zu Unruhen in Eurer Bevölkerung kommen, wenn wir hier zu lange verweilen."

„Einige Eurer Männer sind gar nicht mehr fähig, auch nur eine Meile zu reiten. Ihr würdet so oder so bald wieder anhalten müssen", erwiderte Malik und ich nickte.

„Ihr könnt im Innenhof der Festung lagern. Wir versorgen Eure Verletzten, macht Euch keine Sorgen", meinte er und nun sah ich Fürst Karzheim an.  
Der Ritter nickte.

„Habt Dank, Assassine, wir nehmen Euer Angebot des Verweilens gerne an", sagte er und Malik nickte.

Die Männer wurden mit Wasser und Essen versorgt.

Die Assassinen benahmen sich uns gegenüber freundlich und besonnen und die Franken waren viel zu müde, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Malik ließ nach den Verwundeten sehen und sicherte mir zu, hier verweilen zu können, bis sie fähig waren, nach Akkon zu reisen.

Das war das Vernünftigste.

Alle waren von den Kämpfen und der Reiterei erschöpft. Sie schliefen fast sofort ein, nachdem sie sich im Hof der Festung von Masyaf zur Ruhe gelegt hatten.

Nur ich schlief nicht. Zu viele Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf, zu viele Erinnerungen suchten mich heim.

Malik musste mich an meiner Schulter berühren, um mich aus ihnen herauszuholen.

„Lass mich nach deinen Wunden sehen", murmelte er leise und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt, lass gut sein", meinte ich nur, doch Malik blieb stur.

„Was redest du da? Ich bewundere dich, dass du überhaupt noch stehen kannst. Deine Männer sind alle versorgt, und jetzt komm! Dein Kettenhemd ist auch beschädigt, wir reparieren es dir wieder."

Ich seufzte und stand auf, um Malik zu folgen.

„Adrian?", Alexander wollte sich von seinem Lager erheben, doch ich deutete ihm, dass er liegenbleiben sollte.

„Schlaf, Alexander. Uns wird hier kein Leid zustoßen."

Der Mann nickte und legte sich wieder zurück, worauf ich Malik folgte.

„Sie vertrauen dir alle bedingungslos", murmelte er und ich freute mich ein wenig über seine Anerkennung.  
„Ja, sie vertrauen mir, obgleich sie wissen, dass ich sie jederzeit in den Tod schicken könnte", meinte ich daraufhin nur dumpf und betrat nach Malik das Gebäude.

Wir kamen in eine Stube mit einem Tisch und mehreren Stühlen. Wahrscheinlich eine Art Aufenthaltsraum oder Wachstube.

„Gib mir dein Hemd ich bringe es zum Reparieren", meinte Malik und ich löste meine Ledergürtel und streifte mir Waffenrock und Kettenhemd ab. Ich gab ihm das schwere Teil und er nahm es mit den Worten er sei gleich zurück mit.

Müde setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und lehnte mich zurück.

Der Raum war dunkel und muffig.

„Schau nur, sie ist es wirklich!", hörte ich jemanden flüstern und drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

Eine junge Frau stand im Eingang.

Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und wunderschöne, weiche Gesichtszüge.

Sie hielt eine Schüssel mit Wasser in den Händen und neben ihr stand ein kleines Mädchen.

Es hatte den Rock der Älteren umfasst und sah mich ehrfürchtig aus großen, dunklen Augen an.

Ich erkannte sie. In den zwei Jahren hatte sie sich kaum verändert.

„Mesha?", fragte ich leise und die junge Frau lächelte sanft und stellte die Schüssel auf dem niedrigen Holztisch ab.

„Willkommen zurück, Elessa", flüsterte sie leise und blickte mich verwirrt an, als ich mich nervös umschaute.  
Doch dann nickte sie.

„Keine Sorge. Malik hat uns von deiner Geschichte erzählt. Wir wissen, dass du für die Franken Adrian sein musst. Zeig mir mal dein Bein", meinte sie und griff nach meiner Hose.

Sie streifte mir das Hosenbein hoch und ich bemerkte nun erst den kleinen, vertikalen Schnitt.

Er blutete nicht mehr und schmerzte auch nicht, doch Mesha wusch mir die Wunde aus und strich mir eine scharf riechende Salbe darüber.

„Ich habe dieses Zeug schon immer gehasst", murmelte ich leise und Mesha lächelte sanft.

„Malik benutzte es immer, wenn ich oder Altair verletzt waren", fügte ich noch hinzu und Mesha sah zu mir auf.

„Malik, ich bin seine dritte Frau", flüsterte sie und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mesha, du hast einen wundervollen Mann, ich beneide dich!",

Mesha lächelte.

„Danke Elessa. Wann kommst du nach Masyaf zurück? Altair und du, ihr fehlt uns allen!"

„Ich denke, Altair und ich werden hier bleiben", murmelte ich und meine Zunge fühlte sich der Worte wegen schwer an.

Ich hasste den Gedanken, an diesem Ort verweilen zu müssen.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Elessa," flüsterte Mesha und sie sah sich verschwörerisch um.

„ Als Al Mualim ihm sagte, dass du tot wärst, ist er wahnsinnig geworden. Er schrie, schrie nach dir! Rannte los und jeder, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte... es war fürchterlich! Ich habe ihn gesehen und er hat so gelitten", sagte sie und ich schnaufte schwer.

Mir fielen Al Mualims Worte ein. Aber Mesha sprach nun anders und Mesha war mir sympathischer und glaubwürdiger als Al Mualim.

Dennoch fragte ich: „Hat Altair bei anderen Frauen gelegen, während ich nicht da war?". Mesha sah verwirrt zu mir auf.

„Was redest du da? Al Mualim gab ihm eine andere Frau, doch er wollte sie nicht. Er rührte sie nicht an, sprach nicht mit ihr und als sie ihm zu viel sprach... Elessa, er hat sie schreiend durch Masyaf gejagt!"

Ich schnaubte belustigt.

„Ja, das klingt nach Altair", meinte ich und konnte mir nun ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Altair liebt nur dich, Elessa. Es... es wäre sein Ende, wenn du ihn verlässt. Und du liebst ihn doch auch. Sag mir nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist. Es war schon immer so. Alles andere ist eine Lüge", meinte sie leise und trennte den Verband an meiner rechten Hand auf.

Sie war schockiert, als sie meine Hand sah.

„Oh, das sieht übel aus! Das sollte sich Malik ansehen!", meinte sie nur und wandte sich an das kleine Mädchen.  
„Hol deinen Vater, Asra", sagte sie und die Kleine lief los.

„Das ist Maliks Tochter von seiner ersten Frau", meinte Mesha als ich Asra nachsah.

Ich nickte.

„Sie war kleiner, als ich sie das letzte Mal bei euch in den Backstuben traf," meinte ich und Mesha nickte.

Die Wunde an meiner Hand hatte sich entzündet und war heiß und geschwollen.

Die Bewegung schmerzte sehr und ich vermied es oft, die Hand mehr zu belasten, als es nötig war. Aber die Rechte war nun mal meine Schwerthand und als solche war sie heute mehr als nur überstrapaziert worden.

Malik ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Er kam zurück und nahm meine Hand in seine.

„Oh je, Elessa. Das ist nicht gut", murmelte er und wandte sich nun an Mesha.

„Wir müssen die Wunde spülen. Warum hast du nicht... wieso kümmerst du dich nicht um deine Verletzungen?", fragte er und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

Ich errötete und senkte beschämt meinen Kopf.

„Nun hast du den Salat. Wir müssen den Eiter ablassen. Beklag dich nicht, wenn es schmerzt. Daran bist du nun selbst schuld. Du hättest bei uns in Jerusalem bleiben sollen!"

„Und wer wäre dann mit einer Armee nach Masyaf gekommen? Wenn nicht ich?", zischte ich und signalisierte deutlich, dass ich Maliks Rüge unangebracht fand.

Dass dies gar nicht geplant gewesen war, musste er ja nicht wissen.

„In der Hinsicht hast du Recht, verzeih."

Ich musste meine Hand in das Wasser tauchen und Malik reinigte diese vorsichtig.

Es schmerzte höllisch und ich konnte kaum einen Laut unterdrücken.

Das Wasser färbte sich in eine rote Brühe und das junge Mädchen starrte mich weiterhin an.

„Das tut doch weh, wieso schreit sie denn nicht? Mama schreit immer, wenn sie sich weh tut!", rief die Kleine plötzlich und Malik lächelte sanft.

„Elessa ist ein ganzer Kerl von einer Frau. Und Kerle schreien nun mal nicht," meinte er und lächelte mir zu.

„Elessa ist Soldat und Soldaten müssen tapfer sein," meinte Mesha zu der Kleinen, die nun verwirrter zu sein schien, als zuvor.

„Das verstehe ich nicht," meinte sie nur und Malik und Mesha lachten beide.

„Es ist spät, Asra. Geh schlafen," meinte Malik nur und das Mädchen nickte und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Papa," meinte sie nur und lief zum Eingang. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Gute Nacht, tapferer Soldat! Mein Papa ist auch sehr tapfer!"

Ich nickte und lächelte.

„Schlaf gut, Asra. Dein Vater wird dich beschützen," murmelte ich und das Kind eilte in den Flur davon.

Malik reinigte mehrmals meine Wunde und spülte sie mit einer rötlichen Tinktur. Der Geruch war noch widerwärtiger, als der des Kräutersudes, und ich sparte mir die Frage, woher dieses Zeug stammte.

Er verband meine Hand und strich mir sanft über den Arm.

„Ist es auszuhalten, Elessa?", fragte er leise und ich nickte.

„Mach dir nicht so viel Sorgen um mich, Malik!", flüsterte ich und er lächelte.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich mir immer Sorgen um dich mache."

Ich nickte und seufzte.

„Ich weiß. Danke."

Ich rieb mir über den Nacken und sah den Araber an.

„Wo ist Altair?", fragte ich und Malik sah zu mir auf.

„War er denn nicht bei dir?", fragte er zurück und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, er ging recht früh weg. Ich dachte er wäre verletzt und auf dem Weg zu dir," meinte ich und Malik schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist," sagte er und ich schnaufte.

„Na wunderbar. Fängt das schon wieder an."

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer im Westflügel. Ich glaube er wollte schlafen", meinte Mesha und erklärte mir auch gleich, wie ich dort hinkommen könnte.

„Geh nur zu ihm, ich lasse dir das Kettenhemd später bringen. Etwas Schlaf täte dir auch gut, Elessa," meinte Malik nur leise und ich griff meinen Waffenrock und mein Schwert und ging den mir beschriebenen Weg.

„Eins... zwei... drei... vierte," murmelte ich leise, als ich an den Türen vorbeiging.

Diese hier musste es sein.

Es war die vorletzte am Ende des Ganges und ich beschloss einfach, die Tür zu öffnen und meinen Kopf hineinzustecken.

Meine Suche war erfolgreich.

Altair lag auf einem Lager und schlief.

Ich erkannte ihn kaum in dem wenigen Licht, was die kleine Öllampe auf dem Tisch spendete, aber instinktiv wusste ich, dass es Altair war.

Ich trat in den Raum und legte meine Sachen auf den Boden neben seiner Ausrüstung ab.

Er wurde von den Geräuschen wach, wobei er sich erschrocken umdrehte.

Doch er atmete erleichtert auf, als er mich erblickte.

„Als Assassine würdest du nichts taugen", murmelte er und setzte sich auf, „dafür bist du viel zu laut."

Ich lachte leise und trat zu ihm.

„Ich hab nichts gegen einen guten Zweikampf. Mir würde bald langweilig werden," meinte ich tollkühn und strich ihm mit meinen Fingern über die Wange.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du nicht verletzt?", fragte ich nachdem Altair seinen Kopf an meinen Bauch lehnte und sich von mir umarmen ließ.

„Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt. Dank dir," meinte er und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Wovon redest du? Hättest du mir unten im Dorf nicht geholfen, läge ich tot im..."

Ich kam nicht dazu, die Worte auszusprechen.  
Altair hatte mir die Hand auf den Mund gelegt und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sag es einfach nicht, Elessa. Wegen mir bist du in so große Gefahr geraten. Ohne dich wäre Masyaf verloren gewesen," meinte er leise, stand auf und umarmte mich.

Ich zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und stieß ihn ungewollt fester zurück, als ich es eigentlich wollte.  
„Verzeih!", beeilte ich mich sogleich zu erklären, „Aber mir tut alles weh. Ich hab keine Stelle an meinem Körper, die nicht schmerzt. Vergib mir bitte meinen rüden Stoß."

Altair nickte und beugte sich nun zu mir und legte mir sanft seine Lippen auf meine.  
Sein Kuss war nur ein Hauch. Zart und liebevoll, vorsichtig und sorgsam.

„Du solltest dich abwaschen", murmelte er nach einiger Zeit gegen meine Lippen und ich lächelte beschämt.

„Entschuldige, aber dazu kam ich wirklich noch nicht," meinte ich leise und er lächelte sanft.

„Ich weiß. Komm mit, ich helfe dir. Das wird deinem geschundenen Körper gut tun," erwiderte er und gab mir noch einen Kuss ehe er mich sanft zur Tür heraus schob.

Ende Kapitel 14


	16. Flucht nach vorn

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 15 „Flucht nach vorn!"

In Akkon empfand ich das Baden immer als Zumutung.

Ein Holzzuber mit kühlem Wasser war ja eigentlich etwas nettes, aber ganz anders sah es aus, wenn dort schon zig Männer darin gebadet hatten.

Nun ja, und den Dreck mit einer Wurzelbürste abschrubben zu müssen, war auch nicht sonderlich angenehm.

Die Seife war entweder immer verbraucht oder lag im Wasser herum und wenn man sie herausfischte, verlief sie in den Händen.

Soviel zum Baden in Akkon.

In Masyaf gab es ebenfalls Holzzuber.  
Auch diese waren mit Wasser gefüllt. Aber Altair meinte, dass die Frauen täglich das Wasser frisch machten und die meisten so oder so im Fluss baden gingen.

Das Wasser war angenehm und statt Wurzelbürsten gab es hier nur Lappen.

War mir recht.

„Schrubb nicht so, dass tut mir weh!", meinte ich nachdem Altair mir fast die Haut von den Knochen schob.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass hab ich noch nie gemacht!", erwiderte dieser und schnaufte belustigt.

„Eigentlich müsste es ja auch umgekehrt sein. Du badest und ich wasche dir den Rücken," meinte ich und kicherte vergnügt als er meinen Arm hob und mich darunter abschrubbte.

„Was ist das für Zeug, was an deinem Körper klebt? Ich krieg das kaum ab!", knurrte er und ich strampelte nun vor Lachen mit den Füßen im Wasser.

„Man nennt das Haut, Altair!", meinte ich und der Assassinen drückte mir den Lappen ins Gesicht.

„Spar dir deine Weisheiten," meinte er und ich lachte erneut „du bist voller Öl!"

„Das ist noch der Rest aus Akkon! Nachdem ich vom Dach gefallen war!", meinte ich und Altair lächelte nun.  
„Ach, es war Öl? Ich wunderte mich schon, wo du gelandet bist, so glitschig und übelriechend wie du warst."

„Ich hab fast die ganze Nacht gebadet! Aus den Haaren hab ich es gar nicht rausbekommen!", meinte ich vorwurfsvoll und gluckste erneut vergnügt, als Altair den Lappen frustriert auf den Rand des Zubers klatschte.

„So saut sich nicht mal ein Mann ein," meinte er und ich kicherte.

„Ja, meinte Fürst Wilhelm auch," sagte ich und lehnte mich an Altairs nackten Arm.

Er hatte seine Robe ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt, damit diese nicht nass wurden.

Doch Altair schüttelte mich ab und stand auf.

„He,"beschwerte ich mich über seine Abwesenheit, doch er zog sich lediglich den Rest seiner Kleidung aus und setzte sich zu mir in den Zuber.

„Der ist doch viel zu klein für uns," meinte ich und Altair lächelte.  
„Das haben wir gleich! Komm her!"

Er beugte sich vor zu mir und umgriff meine Körpermitte ehe er mich einfach zu sich auf den Schoß zog.

Wir saßen nun in der Mitte des Zubers und durch meine Bewegung schwappte gut und gern ein Viertel des Wassers auf den Boden

„Endlich können wir einander nahe sein," flüsterte der Mann und legte sanft seine Lippen auf meinen Hals und küsste die empfindliche Haut meiner Kehle.

Ich spürte, wie ich unwillkürlich errötete und mir warm in der Körpermitte wurde.

Wohlig stöhnte ich leise auf als Altairs Hände über meinen Rücken hinab zu meinem Gesäß glitten.

Eine Hand verharrte dort während die andere um meinen Körper herum fuhr und sanft und vorsichtig über meinen Bauch zur Brust glitt.

Seine Lippen verharrten noch immer an meinem Hals. Er wechselte zwischen sanften Küssen und Bissen und ließ hin und wieder seine weiche, feuchte Zunge über die empfindliche Haut fahren.

Ich zuckte heftig als ich seinen rauen Daumen über meine Brustwarze streichen fühlte und stöhnte nun gepresst auf.

„Was machst du mit mir?", stöhnte ich und zuckte erneut als Altairs Hand meinen Po besitzergreifend drückte.

„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er und ich knurrte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann kannst du was erleben," murmelte ich und legte meinen Kopf schief und empfing seine stürmischen und harten Lippen.

Seine kurzen Barthaare kratzten auf meiner Oberlippe und seine Zunge war wild und ließ sich nicht darum bitten, meine Lippen zu teilen und in meinen Mund einzudringen, wo sie einen schnellen und ausdauernden Tanz – oder war es eher ein Kampf? – mit meiner eigenen Zunge begann.

Altair lehnte sich gegen den Rand des Zubers und zog mich dabei noch ein Stück höher zu sich.

Seine Lippen verließen meine nicht, erst als ich mich gewaltsam von ihm löste und nach Atem rang, ließ er seinen kräftigen Griff und mein Gesäß locker werden.

Nun fuhr er mit beiden Händen über meinen Oberkörper und schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen.

Neugierig betrachtete ich sein Gesichtsausdruck in dem flackernden Licht der Pechfackeln, die an der steinernen Wand hingen.

Seine Züge waren angespannt und ich sah, wie er die Zähne wohl aufeinanderbiss. Seine Kiefermuskulatur trat ein wenig hervor und ich wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war, wenn er weniger angespannt war.

„Bist du fertig mit starren?", fragte er plötzlich und ich schnaufte belustigt über die Tatsache, dass er ohne hinzusehen scheinbar genau wusste, was ich tat.  
„Na, ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag ansehen", raunte ich und küsste ihn sanft auf seinen männlichen und dennoch sinnlichen Mund.

Doch Altair gab sich mit einem einfachen Kuss nicht zufrieden.

Er setzte sich mit einem Ruck wieder auf und zog mich nun fester an sich ehe er mir in den Hals biss.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf und hielt mir selbst die Hand vor dem Mund.

Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, was wir hier taten.

Altairs Hand fuhr durch meine struppigen Haarsträhnen und zog mich daran zu sich herunter.

„Du bist immer noch viel zu schüchtern. Vielleicht hättest du mit Alicia ein wenig üben können. Gelegenheit hättest du ja dazu gehabt," flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr und ich errötete sofort heftig.

„Das... das war... Altair!", rief ich empört und der Assassine lachte laut auf.

Ich wusste, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht immer sehr überlegen fühlte.  
Er wusste genau, wie er mit Frauen umzugehen hatte, wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm willig und schmachtend zu Füßen liegen sollten.

Doch ich wusste das mittlerweile auch. Obgleich ich eigentlich gerne auf dieses Wissen verzichtet hätte, aber die unzähligen Bordellbesuche mit meinen Waffenbrüdern prägten mich natürlich, obgleich ich ja kaum in der Lage war, etwas zu tun.

Aber dadurch hatte ich auch genügend Zeit zum Beobachten und es war interessant zu sehen, wie Männer sich plötzlich veränderten, wenn es darum ging, sich in einer Frau zu versenken und alles aus sich herauszuholen, damit es hieß, was man doch für ein … wie sagten sie? Hecht? Platzhirsch? Keiler? war.

Ich lächelte Altair süffisant an, als er sich bereits zu meiner Brust hinunter beugen wollte.

„Alicias Lippen waren so weich, Altair," raunte ich und er hob den Kopf und sah mich überrascht an.

„Doch es waren nicht nur ihre Lippen, die mich erbeben ließen. Es waren ihre Worte, ihre wunderbare Sprache. Wie sie immer und immer wieder meinen Namen stöhnte, als ich über ihr lag und ihr schönes Dekolletee bis zur Ekstase massierte. Adrion... oh Adrion!".

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck war mir die schönste Belohnung für all die Quälerei mit ihm. Er entschädigte alles.

Altair waren sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleist und er war bleich wie Kalk geworden.

„Das hast du nicht gemacht!", sagte er und ließ mich los.

Ich ließ ihn auf meine Antwort warten. Lächelte nur weiterhin und beobachtete ihn dabei wie er sich in quälender Unwissenheit wand.

„Nein. Habe ich nicht," sagte ich schließlich und grinste, „aber Fürst Wilhelm hat. Natürlich hat sie dabei nicht meinen Namen gerufen..."

Ich beobachtete, wie die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte und er nun seine Lippen wütend aufeinander presste.  
„Ihr seid Bestien! Und du Biest spielst mit mir!", grollte er, packte mich und drückte mich kurz mit den Kopf unter Wasser.

Ich war so überrascht, dass ich nicht mal Zeit hatte, Luft zu holen. Aber Altair ließ mich sofort wieder los und lachte über meinen nun reichlich durchnässten Anblick.

„Wer spielt hier mit wem, Altair? Du weißt doch ganz genau was du willst!", erwiderte ich lachend und Altair zog mich wieder zurück auf seinen Schoß und küsste mir sanft die Stirn.  
„Nur dich, niemand anderen," raunte er und ich lachte leise.

„Für einen Augenblick hatte ich gedacht, dass du wenigstens auch mal Alicia küssen wolltest," neckte ich ihn und Altair schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nur Augen für dich und ich war eifersüchtig auf Alicia, dass sie dich so ungeniert küssen konnte und ich dich nicht mal anfassen durfte," meinte er und ich lehnte mich an seine breite Brust.

„Eifersüchtig? Du? Das klingt gut!", murmelte ich und ließ mich erneut von ihm küssen.

Mit seinem Kuss signalisierte er nun, dass er nach seiner Ansicht genug geredet hatte.

Er ließ sich auf keine Konversation mehr ein, ließ sich nicht mehr herausfordern oder necken sondern bereitete unmissverständlich den nächsten Schritt dieses Aktes vor.

Diesen nächsten Schritt spürte ich an meinen Bauch hart werden und gebieterisch dagegen drücken.

Altairs Küsse wurden wilder, unkontrollierter und immer wieder fügte er mir kleine Bisse an meinem Hals- und Schulterbereich zu.

Er packte mit beiden Händen mein Gesäß und zog mich nun über seine harte, pulsierende Männlichkeit.

Instinktiv fand er sofort den Weg zu meinen Scheideneingang und ich spürte, wie er sich nun besitzergreifend dagegen drückte.

Er umfasste mein Becken und schob mich nun auf seinen Schoß zurück, wobei er stoßend und stöhnend in mich eindrang.

Mein Körper betrog meinen Willen.

Ohne es vermeiden zu können, schrie ich spitz auf als mich das immer noch fremde Gefühl der Erregung erfasste wie die plötzlich zuschnappenden Kiefer eines wilden Tieres.

„Altair...", keuchte ich erstickt als er mit seinen starken Armen meinen Oberkörper umfasste und mich in seinen sanften und stetigen Rhythmus mitzog.

Immer wieder stieß er in mich und ließ mich vor Lust schier verrückt werden.

Mein geschwächter Körper erlaubte es mir kaum, doch ich stemmte mich immer wieder gegen ihn, wollte seinen Griff lösen, um diesem unerträglichen Gefühl der Ekstase zu entrinnen.

Meine Atmung war nur ein flaches Keuchen und immer wieder stöhnte ich gegen meinen Willen auf.

In seinen Armen zerfloss ich wie heißes Wachs, nichts konnte ich ihm mehr entgegensetzen.

Und Altair war sich dessen bewusst und erfreute sich über die Macht, die er nun über mich hatte.

Er hielt mich fest in seinen Armen und stieß immer wieder unbarmherzig in mich. Er sah was er in mir auslöste, sah, wie sehr mich diese Erregung quälte und wie wenig ich dazu in der Lage war, sie zu steuern.

Er überließ mir keine Kontrolle über mich selbst, sondern führte mich in diesem ekstatischen Akt über den Weg, den er mir gedachte.

„Schau mich an, Elessa," murmelte er, als ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und die Augen schloss.

Ich gehorchte ihm sofort und seine grauen, von Lust verdunkelten Augen bannten meinen Blick fest.

Er atmete sanft gegen meinen Mund und stöhnte dabei immer wieder leise.

Ich schrie erneut auf, als ich seine rauen Finger an meiner nun sehr empfindlichen Brust spürte.

„Was machst... du mit mir?", keuchte ich als Altair seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte und nun tiefer und härter in mich drang.

„Gefällt es dir?", raunte er in mein Ohr und ich war nicht fähig, überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen.  
Anstelle von einer Antwort beschloss ich ihn zu küssen und Altair war mehr als nur glücklich über diese bestätigende Geste.

Unser Akt beförderte noch den Rest des Wassers auf den Boden dieser Kammer und ich war mir sicher, dass die Weiber, die am nächsten Tag hier aufräumen mussten, wahrscheinlich genau wussten, was hier geschehen war.

Das Liebesspiel ließ in Altair eine bestialische Wildheit freiwerden.

Ich war in seinen Armen nur die Beute, die ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war.

Das wusste er und er hielt mich so heftig umfangen, wie es eine Raubkatze nur mit ihren Krallen vermochte.

Sein Körper presste sich immer wieder hart und fast schon ein wenig brutal gegen mich. Er wäre jetzt kaum fähig, das abzubrechen, was er begonnen hatte.

Mittlerweile stieß er wild und unkontrolliert in mich und begleitete mich so bis zum Rand unserer gemeinsamen Ekstase.

Er krallte sich in meine Seiten und seine kräftigen Finger hinterließen rote Flecken und lange Striemen.

Auf Grund des nun heftigen Schmerzes stöhnte ich laut auf und er umfing meine Taille erneut und presste mich in seinen Schoß.

Ein Ruck durchfuhr mich und ich spürte, wie mein Unterleib in heftiger Erregung krampfte und zuckte.

Als Altair dies verspürte, stöhnte er laut und heftig auf und presste sich gegen mich.

Ich spürte, wie er sich heiß und tief in mir ergoss und er nun gegen meinen Oberkörper erschöpft zusammensackte.

Wärme suchend und zitternd umklammerte er mich. Mir hingegen war so warm, als hätte ich in der prallen Mittagssonne gelegen.

Altairs Kopf ruhte an meiner Schulter und er schmiegte sich immer wieder gegen meine Wange und küsste sie sanft.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe wir uns genug erholt hatten, um unsere Kleidung anzuziehen und durch die dunklen Gänge zurück in sein Zimmer schlichen.

Ich war betört und verwirrt zugleich.  
Die Anspannung der Schlacht war von mir abgefallen wie eine alte, viel zu schwere Last.

Altair und ich lagen auf dem viel zu kleinen Lager. Er hatte seinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und malte mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand kleine Kreise auf die nackte Haut meines Bauches.

Es waren Worte voller Liebe, voller Zuversicht, die er mir leise in mein Ohr flüsterte.

Sein Atem kitzelte mich und ließ mich sanft lächeln.  
Die Welt wurde für mich schlagartig besser, so gut, dass ich fast vergessen hatte, wer ich war und was ich tat.

Doch die brutale Wahrheit sollte nur allzu bald auf mich einschlagen.

Etwas später, Altair schlief schon tief und fest, beschloss ich, wieder zurück in den Hof zu gehen, bevor meine Abwesenheit Fragen aufwerfen konnte.

Malik hatte zuvor mein Kettenhemd gebracht. Er war leise in das Zimmer geschlichen, um uns nicht aufzuwecken, doch ich hatte nur einen sehr leichten Schlaf in dieser mondlosen Nacht und war sofort hellwach.

Nachdem Malik gegangen war, stand ich auf und zog mir meine restliche Kleidung über, ehe ich nach einem letzten Blick auf den friedlich schlafenden Altair durch die dunklen Gänge der Festung schlich.

Doch meine kleine Reise nahm ein abruptes Ende.

Ich bog gerade zur Treppe ab, als ich plötzlich aus dem Dunklen heraus von zwei Männern aufgegriffen wurde.  
Jeder von ihnen packte einen meiner Arme und gemeinsam stießen sie mich heftig gegen die raue Sandsteinwand.

Im spärlichen Licht konnte ich erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden Männern um Assassinen handelte

Ihre Gesichter waren vermummt und sie überragten mich ein ganzes Stück weit an Körpergröße und -masse.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich und eine Hand landete an meiner Kehle und drückte zu.

Mir blieben die Worte sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken und ich keuchte erstickt auf.

Ein Mann im langen, weißen Mantel trat vor mir. Ich erkannte ihn. Als ich damals vor Al Mualim stand war er ebenfalls anwesend gewesen und hatte zwischen den Bücherregalen gestanden.

Welche Position er innehatte, wusste ich nicht, ich wusste nur, dass es mehrere Männer mit solchen Mänteln gab. Allesamt waren sie schon recht betagt gewesen.

Dieser hier vor mir hatte dunkelgraues, krauses Haar und ein faltiges Gesicht, welches von einem entbehrungsreichen Leben sprach.

Seine Augen wirkten auf mich wie dunkle, kleine Löcher und jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Dennoch ließ ich mich nicht einschüchtern.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte dem Ältesten tief in die Augen.  
Ein absolutes Tabu!

Ein Frevel, wie ihn keine Frau je in seiner Gegenwart gewagt hatte.  
Ich sah, wie er das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzog. Seine Augen zeigten mir Verachtung und Ekel.

„Du widerliches Weib!", zischte er leise, „eine anständige Frau wäre eher gestorben als sich so zu profilieren! Egal was du tust, du wirst hier in Masyaf keinen Fuß mehr fassen können! Für uns alle wäre es besser, wenn du gehst! Geh mit diesen Barbaren zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, du Hure! Oder es wird dir Leid tun!"

Ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er ein gebogenes Messer zog und es mir unter das Kinn hielt.

„Verschwinde von hier… oder wir werden Altair dafür büßen lassen! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht, du elender Straßenköter!"

Einer der Assassinen verpasste mir einen heftigen Schlag auf meinen rechten Rippenbogen. Ich spürte, wie es in meinem Brustkorb krachte und ich schmeckte den untrüglichen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge.

Der Alte spie mir noch ins Gesicht und lief davon, woraufhin die beiden Assassinen mich losließen und ich hustend zu Boden sank.

Ich war vor Schock gelähmt. Gelähmt durch körperlichen und seelischen Schmerz, den ich sowohl durch den Schlag als auch seine Worte erfahren hatte. Ich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Ich gehörte nicht zu ihnen, niemals würde ich ein Teil von ihnen sein.

Meshas Worte waren vergessen, aber die von Al Mualim erneut mehr als präsent.

„_Ja, mag sein, dass ich der Anstoß für deine so zweifelhafte Veränderung war. Jede halbwegs vernünftige Frau wäre tot. Aber du bist einfach nur einfältig und zerrissen. Du wusstest doch nie, wo du hingehörst. Und heute weißt du vor lauter Masken nicht einmal mehr, wer du bist!"_

Mühsam und unter qualvollen Schmerzen kam ich wieder auf die Beine und torkelte das letzte Stück in den Hof. Angewidert wischte ich mir dabei den Speichel aus meinem Gesicht.

Meine Brüder schliefen noch friedlich... die Sonne war immer noch nicht aufgegangen.

Mein Herz raste, meine Atmung überschlug sich und blind vor Panik rannte ich weiter und stieß im dunklen Zwielicht mit jemandem zusammen und fiel zu Boden.  
Es war Fürst Karzheim.

Er kniete zu mir herunter und umfasste meine Schultern.  
„Adrian, ruhig! Ganz ruhig! Atme langsamer, du kippst gleich um!", hörte ich ihn noch sagen, ehe seine Vorhersage eintraf und es um mich herum schwarz wurde.

Ich bin ein... Verräter... ein Lügner... ein Mörder... eine Bestie!  
Zerrissen von meinen eigenen Gefühlen, zerfleischt von meinen Zweifeln, verblasst als ob der Regen der Vergangenheit alle Farbe von meinem Leben gewaschen hätte.

Warum war ich zurückgekehrt? Warum... warum war ich Altair begegnet? Warum war ich ihm gefolgt? Warum lebte ich immer noch? Warum lebte ich nach diesen ganzen Kämpfen immer noch?

Das Schicksal trachtete seit Jahren nach meinen Leben, doch der Tod wollte mich nicht.

Ich glaubte, dass sie ein grausames Spiel mit mir trieben. Mich wie eine Schachfigur einander zuschoben...

Wegen mir war Altair in Gefahr! Ich brachte Schande über ihn, wie es Al Mualim gesagt hatte.

„_Findest du es nicht ein wenig respektlos deinen Wohltäter so in Verruf zu bringen?"_

_Ich sah geschockt über seine Worte auf.  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihm nur nicht zu Last fallen!"_

„_Du hast das ganze Dorf zum Narren gehalten! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dies ungeahndet bleibt. Sonst würde hier alles in Anarchie verfallen!"_

„Wach auf!", vernahm ich eine gebieterische Stimme und wurde erneut kräftig geschüttelt.

Meine Hände ergriffen die Hände, die sich um meine Schultern gelegt hatten.  
Mein Griff war hart und krampfartig.  
„Es genügt", flüsterte ich und öffnete die Augen.

Karzheim runzelte die Stirn und ließ von mir ab.  
„Was ist passiert? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte er leise, doch statt zu antworten fragte ich: „Wann reiten wir los?"

Karzheim ließ die Soldaten beim ersten Tageslicht vor Masyafs Toren aufmarschieren. In kürzester Zeit fanden sich die Ritter dort ein. Die Verletzten wurden auf die Pferde gehoben und wir waren bald zum Aufbruch bereit.  
Die beiden Assassinen und der Alte fanden sich dort ein und beobachteten uns dabei, wie wir die Truppen aufteilten und organisierten.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Altair war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich schlief er noch und ahnte nicht, was sich hier gerade abspielte.

„Warum möchtest du plötzlich mitreiten, Adrian? Ich dachte du hättest hier eine Familie?", fragte Karzheim, der auf seinem Schimmel reitend neben mir stand.  
„Wenn ich hier bleibe, sind ich und der Mensch, der mir am Wichtigsten ist, des Todes! Ich kann nicht mehr zurück", flüsterte ich leise, doch der Fürst vernahm meine Worte und nickte mit kritischem Blick.

„Ziemlich undankbar, wenn du mich fragst! Ich hätte nicht wenig Lust, ihnen dafür ihre dürren Hälse durchzuschneiden. Aber nun gut, ich wollte dich so oder so nur ungern in Obhut dieser Heiden lassen. Bei uns bist du besser aufgehoben, aber das weißt du ja jetzt!", meinte er und sah mit hochnäsiger Geste zu dem Alten der daraufhin wütend das Gesicht verzog.

Ich spürte, wie eine warme Hand sich auf mein Knie legte und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
Ich erwartete Altair zu erblicken, doch es war Mesha.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte sie und in ihren Augen sah ich Unglauben und Verwirrung.  
„Ich hab keine andere Wahl! Verschwinde!", zischte ich wütend und stieß sie zurück.

„Was ist passiert?", beharrte die Frau jedoch und trat wieder näher.

„Nichts! Hau endlich ab!", brüllte ich nun und Mesha zuckte erschrocken zurück.

Sie schüttelte immer noch verwirrt den Kopf und eilte dann in das Dorf zurück.

„Wer war das?", fragte Fürst Wilhelm und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Maliks Weib... ein einfältiges, dummes Ding", grollte ich und ließ Yel sich umdrehen, um nun weder den Alten noch Mesha sehen zu müssen.

Ich schwitzte obgleich es noch recht frisch war und die Schatten des Morgens lang.

Das Atmen fiel mir schwer und immer wieder pochte der heftige Schmerz in meinen Rippen auf.

Karzheim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, Adrian. Wir könnten heute schon in Akkon sein... elende Heiden", grollte er und begutachtete nun die Aufstellung.

Der Fürst hob die rechte Hand und gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Langsam setzten wir uns in Bewegung und folgten nun den Pfad aus dem Dorf heraus.

POV:  
Mesha rannte so schnell sie konnte in die Festung zurück.

Sie war diesen Weg schon einmal auf diese Art gegangen... schon einmal hatte sie Altair so eilig aufgesucht.

Immer noch klangen Elessas Schreie in ihren Ohren, als sei die Erinnerung nur wenige Stunden anstatt Jahre alt.  
Was war geschehen? Elessa hatte doch gesagt, sie würde bleiben? Warum hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert?

Mesha hatte Elessa nicht wiedererkannt.  
Sie hatte auf ihrem Rappen gesessen und wirkte plötzlich unnahbar, ganz anders als am Abend zuvor.

„Altair!", rief sie bereits als die den Flügel mit den Schlafräumen der Assassinen erreichte.

Doch sie wurde abrupt von einem Arm aufgehalten.

„Malik!", keuchte sie überrascht, doch der Araber legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Sei still!", knurrte er leise.  
Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Sie haben ihn eingesperrt! Es ist alles von ihnen geplant", flüsterte er und Mesha zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Was?", fragte sie leise und Malik nickte.

„Sie haben sie als einen Verräter hingestellt! Sie ist nun ein Christ und noch dazu ein Soldat der Abendländer! Schlimmer kann ihr Vergehen nicht sein. Da kann sie Masyaf noch so oft vor den Templern retten!", murmelte er leise.  
„Wir können froh sein, dass sie sie nicht entlarvt haben! Wahrscheinlich fürchten selbst die Alten den Assassinen-Mörder! Oder Altair!"

Mesha begriff nun, dass hier unmittelbar nach der Schlacht, nach Al Mualims Tod, eine Verschwörung gegen die Befreier stattgefunden hatte.

Die Alten hatten das allgemeine Durcheinander genutzt, um Altair und Elessa loszuwerden.

„Wir müssen ihnen helfen, Malik! Wir können Altair und Elessa nicht einfach... nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen", flüsterte sie leise und Malik nickte.  
„Ich weiß, aber für Elessa ist es vorerst sicherer, wenn sie mit den Franken nach Akkon reist. Keiner wird es wagen, sie inmitten dieser Hochburg anzugreifen. Es ist nicht Elessa, um die ich mir Sorgen mache. Es ist Altair. Er weiß zu viel und ich fürchte fast, dass er dem Gremium ein Dorn im Auge ist", sagte er leise und Mesha verstand sofort, worauf ihr Ehemann hinaus wollte.

„_Wir müssen etwas tun!"_

Elessas POV:

„He Adrian... geht es? Du bist ganz blass!"

Wir waren bereits seit den Morgenstunden unterwegs.  
Der Schmerz in meiner Hand war kaum auszuhalten und meine Lunge brannte bei jedem Atemzug.

Ich versuchte mich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren, suchte Gespräche zur Ablenkung, doch es half alles nichts.  
Unendlich dankbar war ich, als wir am späten Nachmittag eine Pause einlegten.

Müde und unter Schmerzen legte ich mich in das kniehohe Gras direkt unter Yel.

Markus trat zu mir, strich mir die Haarsträhnen aus der verschwitzten Stirn und musterte mich besorgt.

„Lass mich nach deinen Verletzungen sehen", murmelte er leise doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und wehrte seine Hand ab, als er nach meinem Waffenrock griff.  
„Hab doch Vertrauen, Bruder."

Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme ließ mich zusammenzucken.

„Es ist meine Hand! Meine Hand schmerzt, Markus!", keuchte ich und streckte ihm meine verbundene rechte Hand hin.  
Sie pochte und fühlte sich heiß und geschwollen an.

Der Franke zog sein Messer und schnitt den mit Wundwasser durchtränkten Verband auf.

„Oh, verdammt, dass sieht wirklich schlimm aus!", sprach er und zog nun sein Schwert.

Er presste die breite Klinge auf die Wunde und ich spürte den angenehmen, kühlen Stahl auf meiner heißen Haut.  
„Danke", flüsterte ich leise und nahm mit der anderen Hand den Trinkschlauch entgegen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte nun auch Fürst Wilhelm und trat zu uns.  
„Er ist krank. Die Wunde an seiner Hand sieht wirklich übel aus, seht selbst, Herr", sprach Markus und hielt meine Hand hoch.

Karzheim kniete nun ebenfalls zu mir und nahm die Wunde in Augenschein.  
„Oh nein", murmelte er und blickte mir direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Wir hätten in Masyaf verweilen sollen, du warst längst nicht reisefähig, Adrian!", murmelte er und ich versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Unsinn, ich bin in Ordnung", meinte ich und sah in den Gesichtern meiner Waffenbrüder, dass mir keiner glaubte.

Fürst Karzheim legte mir seine Hand auf die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Verdammt, du hast Fieber!", rief er auf und verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Bringt eine Decke!"

Trotz der brütenden Mittagshitze wickelte man mich in eine Decke.

Wie sich herausstellte, keine Minute zu spät.

Denn das Gefühl unglaublicher Kälte ergriff mich und das unkontrollierte Zittern meiner Muskeln ließ mich im Fieber krampfen.

Ich konnte auf Yel kaum selbst sitzen und so kam es nun, dass Fürst Karzheim mich auf seinem Pferd mitnahm.

Er hatte mich vor sich in den Sattel gesetzt und hielt mich mit einer Hand um meiner Hüfte fest.

Jede Stelle meines Körpers schmerzte und brannte.

Mein Mund war trocken und rissig, obgleich ich in recht kurzen Abständen Wasser eingeflößt bekam.

Ich fühlte mich so müde und kraftlos wie noch nie und doch schaffte ich es nicht, in den erholsamen Schlaf zu gleiten.

„Halt aus, Adrian. Bald machen wir eine Rast", hörte ich den Fürsten murmeln und konnte nur ein leises Knurren von mir geben.

Es war Manfred, der mich später vom Pferd zog und in die Nähe des wärmenden Feuers legte.

Markus verbrachte die ganze Nacht neben mir und wechselte in kurzen Abständen das feuchte Tuch auf meiner Stirn.

Doch das Fieber wurde schlimmer und bald war ich in einem heftigen Delirium gefangen. Immer wieder glaubte ich, weiße Schemen zu sehen, die sich zwischen den schlafenden Brüdern im Lager bewegten.

Ich wusste, dass dort draußen nichts war, was die Soldaten nicht schon vorher entdeckt hätten, aber die fürchterlichen Alpträume ließen mich oft schreiend erwachen und laut im Schlaf stöhnen.

Im Traum sah ich Altair.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir. 

Ein grelles, weißes Licht brannte plötzlich auf und ließ den Bereich um ihn herum dahinschwinden bis nur noch Silhouetten zu erkennen waren.

Ich rief seinen Namen und rannte los. Doch je schneller ich rannte, desto weiter entfernte er sich von mir.

Ich konnte ihn nicht erreichen.

Dann war da Al Mualim und der Mann im weißen Mantel, sie zogen ihre Waffen und eilten nun ebenfalls hinter Altair her... und waren schneller als ich.

Während ich zurückblieb kamen sie meinem Geliebten immer näher... und ich hörte, wie er meinen Namen rief.

„Elessa!"

Und dann wurde ein anderer Name gerufen.

„_Adrian..."_

„Ständig rufst du seinen Namen", murmelte Fürst Karzheim mir leise zu, doch ich nahm seine Worte kaum wahr.

Schwer stützte ich mich gegen den Fürsten und hätte der Mann mich nicht festhalten, wäre ich von dem langsam gehenden Pferd gefallen.

Immer und immer wieder schlief ich gegen seine Brust lehnend ein oder wurde von heftigen Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Doch das Fieber klang am folgenden Tage ab und ich wurde nun wieder wacher und fühlte mich etwas besser.

„Ich kann alleine reiten", bestand ich, doch Fürst Karzheim schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich zurück gegen seine Brust.

„Ruhe dich aus, keine falsche Scham, Adrian", meinte der Ritter und klang dabei wie so oft väterlich und voller Fürsorge.  
„Ich... bitte... Ihr seid zu gut", murmelte ich und errötete heftig.

Karzheim lächelte sanft über meine Verlegenheit, sprach nun aber nichts mehr.

Die Vegetation veränderte sich. Das Gras wurde grüner und ich roch schon die Meeresluft.

Ein sanfter Wind strich mir über den Nacken und ich lächelte.

Lange nicht hatte ich mich so zu Hause gefühlt.

Akkons Mauern ragten im trüben Licht des von Wolken verhangenen Tageslichts vor mir auf.

Groß und grau erhoben sie sich und ich hörte bereits hier das Rauschen der Wellen, als sie gegen die hohen Kaimauern schlugen.

Akkon wirkte auf mich immer mächtig, ein schieres Bollwerk, und für mich eine Stätte der Zuflucht und Sicherheit.

Akkon war mein Zuhause geworden. Masyaf hätte niemals mehr diesen Platz einnehmen können.

Fürst Karzheim ritt durch das Stadttor.

Ich hatte fast die ganze Reise bei ihm verbracht und mich schlafend gegen ihn gelehnt.

Nur durch sein Wohlwollen war es mir möglich gewesen, genügend zu Ruhen und hatte eine erstklassige Pflege meiner Verletzung erhalten.

Dennoch... die Fürsorge meiner Brüder kam meiner Enttarnung mehr als nur nahe und so lehnte ich immer wieder ihre Hilfe ab und kümmerte mich um meine Verletzungen selbst.

„Sei doch nicht so unvernünftig," grollte Markus irgendwann.  
Markus war einer der Männer, die mir nahestanden, und genau das bereute ich jetzt.

Er setzte sich zu mir, wollte meine Verletzungen sehen. Alle meine Verletzungen!

Meine Kurzatmigkeit hatte ihm längst verraten, dass ich mehr als nur die Wunde an meiner rechten Hand zu verzeichnen hatte.

Doch immer wieder wehrte ich meinen Waffenbruder ab.  
„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!", wies ich ihn barsch zurück und ließ ihn einfach sitzen.

Wir waren kaum lange im Lager angekommen, als ich es auch schon eigenmächtig verließ.

Die Nähe meiner Brüder war mir zu viel.

Gepackt von Angst und fiebriger Desorientierung stolperte ich durch die Straßen Akkons.

Doch konnte ich keine große Strecke zurücklegen und schleppte mich irgendwann in den Schatten eines zerstörten Gebäudes.  
Dort lehnte ich an die Wand und krümmte mich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.

Die Schwäche übermannte mich und ich blieb lange Zeit an dieser Stelle versteckt.

Ich wurde wach als ich eine leichte Berührung auf meinem Gesicht spürte.

„Altair?", flüsterte ich schwach, doch es war Fürst Karzheim, dessen Blick besorgt auf mir lag.

„Adrian, ich glaube du bist mir ein paar Erklärungen schuldig," meinte der Fürst und zog mich aus der Nische hervor.

„Nein... Ihr versteht nicht," murmelte ich und stemmte mich schwach gegen seinen Griff.

„Das mag sein," erwiderte der Fürst und zog mich nun in seine Arme.

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung hob der Mann mich hoch und trug mich in seinen Armen durch die Stadt.

Die Blicke der anderen Menschen fielen auf uns und einige steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen oder lächelten spöttisch.  
„Du bist viel zu leicht, Adrian, dass ist nicht gut," murmelte der Fürst zwischen seinen Schritten.

Ich hob stumm den Kopf und sah nun, dass er mich nicht in das Lager zurück trug.  
„Wo... wo bringt Ihr mich hin?", fragte ich und der Deutsche lächelte.  
„Ich schätze, du und ich brauchen einen ungestörten Ort, wo wir uns unterhalten können. Und egal was du sagst, ich werde mir deine Verletzungen ansehen," knurrte Wilhelm und zuckte zusammen.

Panik ergriff mich und augenblicklich wurde mir der Mund trocken und mir brach der Schweiß auf der Stirn aus.

„Nein!", rief ich und spürte nun wie Karzheims Griff um mich herum fester wurde.

„Nun gib endlich Ruhe. Seit wann vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte der Mann und ich schnaufte.  
„Ich... nein! Keiner versteht es! Ich kann nicht..."

„Kannst was nicht? Atme langsamer sonst wirst du gleich wieder bewusstlos! Beruhige dich endlich Adrian!", fuhr er mich barsch an und endlich hatten seine Worte Wirkung auf mich.

Stumm und resigniert lehnte ich meine immer noch fiebrige Stirn gegen das kühle Metall seines Kettenhemds im Bereich seines Ärmels und ließ mich nun ohne großen Widerstand von dem Ritter durch die Straßen Akkons tragen.

In seinen Armen fühlte ich mich wie ein kleines Kind und all meine aufgestauten Sorgen brachen nun erneut über mich herein.

Meine kopflose Flucht aus Masyaf... Altair, den ich schlafend in der Festung zurückgelassen hatte.  
Mesha... Malik, der alte Mann...

„Altair," flüsterte ich erneut erstickt und spürte nun ein verräterisches Brennen in meinen Augenwinkeln.

Karzheim runzelte die Stirn, als er den Namen erneut vernahm. Es vertiefte seinen Verdacht nun und seine Schritte wurden ausholender, um schneller an das Ziel zu kommen, dass er nun sorgfältig auserkoren hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, Adrian!"

Ich erkannte die Frauenstimme mit dem schweren, französischen Akzent sofort.

„Alicia?", murmelte ich leise und sah wie Fürst Wilhelm lächelte.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte die französische Edeldame und kam auf uns zu.

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab und zog Fürst Wilhelm durch die Räumlichkeiten und brachte uns in einen Ruheraum.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinen Leben zuvor auf einem Bett gelegen.

Der Rahmen war aus dunklen Holz und kunstvoll verziert. Vorhänge aus wunderschönem Stoff befanden sich an jeder Seite und die Unterlage bestand aus gewebtem Tuch, welches mit Haaren gefüllt worden war.

Die Decke bestand aus Pelzen von Tieren, deren Namen ich nicht kannte und die es hier im Morgenland wohl auch nicht gab.

Als Fürst Karzheim mich auf dieser prachtvollen Ruhestätte ablegte, sank ich ein kleines Stück in die weiche Unterlage ein und für kurze Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, ich wäre meinem Körpergefühl gänzlich beraubt worden.

„Komm, zieh den Waffenrock aus, Adrian," meinte Fürst Karzheim und löste bereits den Gürtel um meine Hüfte.  
„Nein!", keuchte ich erstickt und griff nach seiner Hand, doch er wehrte mich mühelos ab.

Er erwiderte nichts sondern löste schweigend die Ledergurte um Hüfte und Brust und nahm mir Maliks Kurzschwert ab.

Markus hatte bereits mein anderes Schwert vor Tagen an sich genommen, da es auf Fürst Karzheims Pferd im Weg gewesen war.

„Zieh den Waffenrock freiwillig aus, oder ich schneide ihn dir vom Leib", drohte der Fürst nun und ich seufzte.  
„Bitte, bitte nicht Herr!", flüsterte ich leise und setzte mich langsam auf.

Mir war schwindelig und ich spürte, wie ich den sich nun überschlagenden Ereignissen hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Karzheim griff um meinen Rücken und zog mir den roten, groben Stoff einfach über den Kopf.

„Leg dich wieder hin, mach schon!", meinte der Ritter gnadenlos und ich gehorchte nun resigniert seinem Befehl. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er mir das Kettenhemd ausgezogen und mein dünnes Leinenhemd bis zum Hals hochgestülpt.

Das war's… meine Tarnung war just in dem Moment aufgeflogen.

Ende Kapitel 15


	17. Einen Satz heiße Ohren

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 16 „Einen Satz heiße Ohren!"

Malik wusste, dass das Gremium gegenüber Al Mualim sehr loyal war und dass trotz nachdem was geschehen war, sie diesen Machtwechsel nicht ohne weiteres tolerieren würden.

Er glaubte, dass die Alten nun einen eigenen Favoriten hatten und diesen an der Stelle von Al Mualim sehen wollten.

Die Korruption würde nicht enden und der Edensplitter würde weiterhin zu dubiosen Zwecken missbraucht werden.  
Er, ein Rafik und Vertreter des Kredos, durfte dies nicht zulassen und schnelles Handeln war nun mehr denn je gefragt.

Elessa war bereits fort und Altair war waffenlos und eingesperrt.

Er selbst war lediglich mit einer kleinen Delegation seiner Männer aus Jerusalem hier angereist. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie sehr Masyaf in Bewegung geraten würde.

Wäre Elessa mit Fürst Karzheim nicht hierher gekommen... wären sie alle tot.

So viele Familien wären den Templern zum Opfer gefallen und hätten sich nicht einmal wehren oder fliehen können.

Karzheims Eingreifen in die Sache kam keinen Augenblick zu spät.

Doch nun waren es nicht die Templer, die Masyaf bedrohten.  
Nun lauerte der Feind im Innern und diesen galt es zu besiegen.

Malik hatte seine Familie nach Einbruch der Nacht aus Masyaf heraus in Richtung Jerusalem geschickt.

Hier waren sie nicht sicher.

Er hatte ebenfalls einige Novizen, die noch zu jung für die folgenden Auseinandersetzungen waren, mit ihnen gehen lassen.

Masyaf war vom Angriff noch erheblich geschwächt, und was auch immer Al Mualim getan hatte, man spürte die Auswirkungen noch.

Gefolgt von vier seiner besten Männer schlich Malik durch die düsteren Gänge der Burg.

Die Wachen waren zerstreut und uneins, selbst die Alten vom Gremium konnten die Unsicherheit der Assassinen nicht vertreiben, und nun geschah es, dass sich niemand Malik in den Weg stellte, als er Altairs Tür mit einem Dietrich öffnen ließ.

Man wusste nicht, was geschehen war, warum und weshalb der Meister-Assassine eingesperrt worden war.

Die allgemeine Verwirrung war noch zu groß und solange Masyaf keinen Führer hatte, würde keiner irgendetwas tun.

Die Rafiksaus den anderen Städten würden nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen zusammenkommen, eine Wahl zu einem Oberhaupt würde bis dahin also nicht stattfinden.

Malik wusste, dies war der beste Zeitpunkt, um das alte Gremium loszuwerden, sonst würde sich in Masyaf nichts ändern, und die Bevölkerung inklusive seiner Familie wäre bald einer neuen Gefahr durch einen korrupten Führer ausgesetzt.

Der Edensplitter musste ebenfalls verschwinden. Es war nun zu gefährlich, ihn hier zu lassen.

Er trat zu Altair und löste seine Fesseln.  
„Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Altair. Ich musste erst einiges organisieren", sprach der Araber und Altair grollte wütend.

„Wo ist Elessa?", fragte dieser ohne Umschweife und Malik konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sie ist heute Morgen mit Fürst Wilhelm aufgebrochen. Ich schätze, dort ist sie sicher, also mach dir nicht zu viel Sorgen. Sie kommt dort besser zurecht, hier wäre sie nur in Gefahr", meinte Malik und Altair schnaufte erleichtert.  
„Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, sie hätten ihr etwas angetan!", rief Altair aus und in seiner Stimme klang Erleichterung.

Malik teilte Altair seinen Plan, um das Gremium aus dem Weg zu räumen, mit, während der Assassine seine Waffen wieder anlegte.

Er nickte bedächtig.

„Wie willst du es anstellen?", fragte er den Jüngeren und Malik lächelte erneut.

Altair war es immer gewesen, der seine Pläne zerstreut hatte, sie durch eigene ersetzte und stets eigenmächtig handelte.

Doch der Assassine hatte sich verändert. Er hatte hinzugelernt.

„Das Gremium hat noch nicht Viele für sich gewinnen können. Wenn wir jetzt zuschlagen, erleiden wir so gut wie keine Verluste. Sie haben sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen, ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst los und kümmerst dich um die beiden im Westflügel, und ich und Raoul im Ostflügel. Wir treffen uns danach im Hof und rufen die Assassinen zusammen", sagte Malik und Altair nickte.

„So soll es geschehen, Rafik", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde leise und die Bedrohung darin groß. Er wollte an Malik vorbeigehen, doch der Araber hielt ihn auf.

Er hielt ihm zwei weiße Federn entgegen.

„Leg sie zur Ruhe, Altair. Auf das bald wieder der vertraute Frieden herrscht," sprach Malik und Altair nahm die Federn an.  
„Der alte Frieden war trügerisch, Malik," sprach er leise und ging nun weiter, „mögen nun bessere Zeiten bevorstehen!"

Malik beobachtete lächelnd, wie der Assassine von der Dunkelheit der Gänge umarmt wurde.  
Die Veränderung begann jetzt!

Langsam tastete sich Altair durch die dunklen Gänge.

Er hatte den Westflügel bereits erreicht. Malik hatte Recht. Kaum jemand befand sich zurzeit auf Wache. Alles verlief unstrukturiert und keiner wusste, was er tun sollte.

Selbst wenn die Gremiumsmitglieder bewacht wären, würden es nicht genügend sein, um seinen grollenden Zorn aufzuhalten.

Maliks Nachricht, dass Elessa nun erneut auf dem Weg nach Akkon war, brachte seine Verzweiflung zum Stillstand, und entfachte nun seine unbändige Wut.

Ein Groll, der nun nicht mehr gelenkt oder gebändigt werden konnte, denn Elessa war fort.

Die Tür war verschlossen und Altair beschloss auf eine der einfachsten Tricks zurückzugreifen.

Er klopfte an.

Sofort hörte er Schritte auf sich zukommen.

Die Schritte waren recht schnell, doch Altair wusste, dass es sich dabei nicht um das Gremiummitglied handelte, denn dieser hatte einen verkrüppelten Fuß und war nicht fähig in dieser Geschwindigkeit zu laufen.

Der arme Teufel, der ihm nun die Tür öffnen würde, war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

„Wer ist da?", fragte nun eine Stimme hinter der Tür und das Schloss klackte bereits.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Altair sprang dagegen und stieß den Diener des alten Mannes in den Raum zurück.  
Die Tür knallte zurück ins Schloss und Altairs rechte Hand presste sich hart auf den Mund des Mannes, während der versteckte Dolch seiner linken mit einen Ruck in den weichen, ungeschützten Bauch fuhr.

Der Diener verdrehte die Augen und sank stöhnend zu Boden.

„Wartet!", rief der Alte, der nun von seinen Stuhl aufgesprungen war und sich gegen die Mauer presste.  
„Bitte! Ich hab damit nichts zu tun! Es ist Nasrils Idee gewesen!", schrie er und Altairs Hand schnellte hervor und umgriff den Hals des Alten.

Der Alte grunzte erstickt und Altair lächelte süffisant.  
„Ihr feigen Bastarde! Ihr schmiedet Ränke und stürzt euch nun gegenseitig ins Verderben. Schlaf, Ali!"

Die verborgene Klinge bohrte sich durch die Brust des Mannes direkt in sein Herz.

Altair spürte die zuckende Bewegung des Organs an seinem Unterarm und zog nun die Klinge zurück.

Der Mann erbrach einen Schwall Blut und glitt tot an der Wand hinab. Altair zog seine erste Feder hervor und tauchte sie in das Blut des Ältesten.

Der Assassine betrachtete noch einen Moment das verzerrte Gesicht des Mannes, ehe er nun auf den Fenstersims trat und nach rechts sah.

Das Fenster am Ende des Korridors war beleuchtet. Dort befand sich sein nächstes Opfer.

Altair kannte Nasril.

Der Alte war ein ehemaliger Assassine. Nicht viele überlebten derart lange, dass sie nun dieses Amt bekleiden konnten.

Ali war von außerhalb gekommen, doch Nasril war ebenso ein Assassine wie er. Auch er war einst ein Meister seines Fachs und Altair würde es nicht wundern, wenn Nasril nicht längst wusste, dass er frei und auf Beutezug war.

Altair atmete die kalte Nachtluft ein.

Er ließ seinen Blick zum Horizont streifen. Die Sterne hingen in dieser Nacht tief am Himmel und erweckten in ihm die fatale Sehnsucht, sofort aufzubrechen und Elessa zu folgen. Schon wieder waren sie getrennt worden, und Elessa erschien ihn nun distanzierter als je zuvor.

Sie zweifelte so sehr an sich selbst und insbesondere an ihm, dass es viel Zeit gekostet hatte, sie zum Ritt nach Masyaf zu bewegen. Sie war bereit gewesen, ihm zu folgen und bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Doch wie sah es nun aus?  
Ihre Worte verwandelten sich in die fatale Wahrheit.

„_Altair", flüsterte sie und löste sich erneut von seiner Umarmung.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich dich einfach loslassen muss! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du durch mich zu Schaden kämst. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, so eine Farce noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen. Bitte geh nun. Geh und vergiss," flüsterte Elessa mit Tränen erstickter Stimme und lief nun von ihm weg ohne darauf zu warten, ob er noch irgendetwas sagen würde._

Ihre Befürchtungen traten ein.  
Kaum waren sie vereint gewesen, wurden sie erneut getrennt. Erneut unter so fürchterlichen Umständen. Wie schwer musste nun dieser zweite, schwere Schicksalsschlag auf ihr lasten?

Und er war nicht da, um ihre schreienden Zweifel verstummen zu lassen.  
Doch egal was nun passierte. Er gab unter keinen Umständen auf. Altair hatte schon ganz andere Situationen überstanden! Von diesem kleinen Rückschlag würde er sich nicht entmutigen lassen.

Und im Moment war Elessa bei Karzheim sicher, oder etwa nicht?

Altair schwang sich aus dem Fenster auf den Holzbalken, welcher davor angebracht war.

Vorsichtig und lautlos balancierte er darauf entlang und sprang dann an der Mauer zu seiner Rechten hinauf.

Langsam und vorsichtig hangelte er sich von Vorsprung zu Vorsprung und zog sich bald am Fenstersims von Nasril hoch.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch ließ ihn nach vorne schnellen. Er hechtete durch das Fenster und rollte sich ab.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Zimmers auf und zwei Wachen rannten in den Raum.

Der erste wurde je von Altairs Schwert angehalten und sank tödlich getroffen zu Boden.

Altair sprang herum, blockte Nasrils kräftige Angriffe und hebelte den Alten aus, ehe er die Angriffe des zweiten Wachmanns blockte und umlenkte.

Seine Klinge durchbohrte den Brustkorb dieses Mannes und auch sein Blut traf den Boden.

Nasril war wieder auf die Beine gekommen und griff Altair mit einem heulenden Schrei an.

Der Assassine fing Nasril ab, umgriff dessen Handgelenk und brach dieses wie einen trockenen, alten Zweig.

Nasrils Kampfschrei verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein Wehklagen.

Er sank zu Boden und starrte entsetzt auf sein rechtes Handgelenk.

Noch immer hielt er sein Schwert in der Hand, und war nun auch nicht mehr fähig, es loszulassen.

Altair hob seine linke Hand und ließ nun seinen versteckten Dolch hervorspringen.

„Nasril! Mein Zorn ist rasend. Was kann ihn besänftigen?", fragte Altair nun. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, war rau und klang wie das Knurren eines Wolfs, der sich mit geiferndem Maul über seine Beute beugte.

Nasril schluckte trocken, stöhnte erneut und sah zu dem Assassinen auf.

„Altair... es ist zum Wohle der Bruderschaft! Habt Ihr denn kein Einsehen? Euer Tun stürzt uns alle in Anarchie und Zerstreuung!", rief er und seine Stimme klang nun flehend, fast wie das eines weinenden Kindes.

Altair lächelte sanft.

„Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Bruderschaft mir das nimmt, was mein Leben bedeutet! Ich würde für Elessa gegen sämtliche Kreuzritter kämpfen, alle Sarazenen vernichten und sogar die Bruderschaft bis auf ihre Grundfesten erschüttern! Hier wird der erste Teil der Veränderung stattfinden, Nasril! Ihr seid nun nicht mehr von Nöten!", sprach er und stieß die Klinge in die Kehle des Feindes.

Auch sein Blut durchtränkte die nun letzte Feder, ehe Altair nun aufbrach, um zu Malik zu stoßen.

Es war Malik gewesen, der die Männer beruhigte, sie wieder an ihre Arbeit schickte.  
Er organisierte das Geschehen der nächsten Tage innerhalb von Minuten. Malik war als Rafik die nächste, höhere Instanz. Er sagte ihnen, dass der innere Widerstand und die damit verbundene Gefahr zerschlagen und gebannt wurden. Der Araber bat um etwas Geduld und Vertrauen in die anderen Rafiks und versprach, dass bald alles wieder _ohne in_ seinen gewohnten Gang weitergehen würde, dass sich nichts zum Schlechteren entwickeln würde und keiner vorerst einen Angriff von außerhalb fürchten musste.

„Karzheim hat die Templer fast vernichtend geschlagen. Ihre Niederlage ist nun so herb, dass sie sich kaum mehr organisieren würden, und selbst wenn, wird genügend Zeit vergehen und wir würden darauf vorbereitet sein. Aber um uns vorbereiten zu können, müssen wir nun zusammenarbeiten, Reparaturen erledigen und unsere Verteidigung auf Vordermann bringen. Auf dass die Assassinen erneut erstarken und ihre Feinde in Angst und Schrecken versetzen!"

Maliks Worte erreichte die Männer und Bewohner Masyafs.

Ohne Widerstand schloss man sich ihm an und überließ nun dem Rafik aus Jerusalem die Führung, bis ein neues Oberhaupt gewählt werden würde.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Malik später als Altair Liakun sattelte.  
„Was glaubst du? Ich reite natürlich Elessa hinterher!", erwiderte der Meister-Assassine verbissen und zog den Sattelgurt fest.

Malik schnaufte und trat um Altair herum.  
Er ergriff Liakuns Zügel.  
„Eigentlich brauche ich dich hier, Altair. Aber ich fürchte ich kann dich nun nicht aufhalten", sagte er und Altair nickte.  
„Das siehst du richtig. _Nichts_ hält mich auf," zischte er und belud den Braunen mit seinem Gepäck.

„Dennoch muss ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten! Den Edensplitter, Altair. Nimm ihn mit und verberge ihn so gut es geht!", sagte Malik und Altair hielt nun in seinem Tun inne. Er drehte sich zu dem Rafik um und nickte nach einiger Zeit.

„In Ordnung."

Malik beobachtete mit wachsender Sorge, wie Altair aus dem Dorf galoppierte.

Als die Schlacht geschlagen war, hatte er zunächst gehofft, dass alles nun vorbei sein würde, doch er spürte, dass wahre Desaster stand ihm nun bevor und er hoffte inständig, dass Elessa dies überstehen würde.

Ihre Verletzungen... prophezeiten weiteres Unheil.

Elessas POV:

„Es tut dir also Leid? Ist ein Wort, welches aus deinem Mund kommt, überhaupt noch wahr?"

Karzheim hatte sich so schnell und entsetzt von mir entfernt, als hätte ich den Aussatz.

Zunächst war da nur blanke Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht, doch diese wurde schnell von Zorn und wilden Interpretationen vertrieben.

Ich versuchte, ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen, doch ich kannte Wilhelm und wenn dieser in Rage geriet, konnte man ihn nicht so leicht wieder zur Vernunft bewegen.

Er schrie, wurde knallrot im Gesicht und in seinen Augen sah ich trotz der Raserei nur eines: Enttäuschung.

Dieser Anblick allein brach mir fast das Herz.

Es waren seine Vorwürfe, die von allen am gerechtfertigsten waren.

„Wie verschwindend gering muss dein Vertrauen zu mir sein, dass du mir dies so lange nun schon vorenthältst!", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde leise.

Er drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch ich war mit einem für mich übermenschlichen Kraftaufwand aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte seine Körpermitte von hinten mit meinen Armen umfangen.

Reißender Schmerz explodierte erneut in meinem Oberkörper und ich hustete erstickt auf.

Ich schmeckte Blut, sehr viel Blut, auf meiner Zunge und meine Beine gaben unter mir nach.

Meine Knie knickten ein und ich wäre zu Boden gestürzt, hätte der deutsche Ritter sich nicht umgedreht und mich aufgefangen.

Unter seine Enttäuschung mischte sich nun wieder die väterliche Besorgnis, die er mir gegenüber schon so oft empfunden hatte.

„Gott, was hast du nur getan?", flüsterte er entsetzt und lehnte seine Stirn hilflos gegen meine Wange.

„Fürst Wilhelm, bitte... bitte lasst mich alles erklären," murmelte ich und atmete schwer ein.

„Ich hab vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit, lasst mich nicht so aus der Welt scheiden!"

Ich sah, wie er haderte, wie er um Fassung rang und wie all das plötzlich zu viel für ihn wurde.

Doch binnen Sekunden straffte sich die stolze Erscheinung des Ritters wieder und er nickte.

Karzheim zog mich auf die Beine und brachte mich wieder zum Bett.

Mein Blick fiel auf Alicia, die noch immer in der Tür stand, das ganze Spektakel mit ansehen musste und so bleich war, dass ich glaubte, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Komm her, Alicia," murmelte ihr Karzheim zu, nachdem er meiner Blickrichtung gefolgt war.  
Die Französin erwachte aus ihrer Starre und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie nun zu dem Fürsten trat und sich von diesem umarmen ließ.

Eigentlich war ich viel zu müde, zu schwach und zu verzweifelt, um überhaupt nur in eine gerade Richtung denken zu können.  
Doch nun hing mein Leben davon ab, was ich sagen würde.

Ich fühlte mich elend auf Grund meines schlechten, körperlichen Zustands und vor allem durch die Entdeckung meiner Identität.

Ich hatte gespürt, dass all dies nun unweigerlich zu Ende ging. Als Karzheim mich aus dieser Nische herausgezogen hatte, wusste ich, dass es vorbei war.

Dass er mich nicht zurück ins Lager zu den anderen Männern geschafft hatte... war bis jetzt pures Glück, doch dies schien in Anbetracht meiner Lage nun zweifelhaft zu sein.

Ich schnaufte und griff mir verwirrt an den Kopf.  
Ein Anfang! Ich musste einen Anfang finden.

„Verdammt!", murmelte ich erstickt und nun konnte ich es nicht verhindern, dass verräterische Tränen über meine Wangen rollten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll! Es ist viel zu viel passiert! Viel zu viel!"

Ich verlor mich im schreienden Chaos meiner Gedanken.

Panik ergriff mich und die Ungewissheit schürte diese wie einen Flächenbrand.

„Beruhige dich," murmelte der Ritter und schüttelte nun selbst den Kopf, „versuche es einfach zu erklären! Für so eine Aktion... für so eine Riesenaktion, musst du einen Grund haben!"

Er ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich zu mir an die Bettkante.

Alicia kam nun auch näher und als ich Karzheims Hand an meiner Schulter spürte, getraute ich mich endlich aufzusehen und in die blauen Augen des Franken zu blicken.

„Wie lautet dein Name?", fragte der Ritter und seine Stimme war ruhig und verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

Sie dämpfte sofort meine Panik und ich wischte mir mit dem Arm über das Gesicht und nickte.

Dies war der Anfang!

„Elessa, mein Name ist Elessa," flüsterte ich und Karzheim nickte.  
„Dies ist dein richtiger Name, nicht wahr? Nicht Cem oder sonst wie?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Woher ich die Kraft dazu nahm, kann ich bis heute nicht nachvollziehen.

Ich sprach stundenlang und erzählte Fürst Karzheim und Alicia schonungslos all das, was mir in meinem kurzen Leben widerfahren war.

Mein Leben in Jerusalem, das Treffen mit Altair und Al Mualim, die Flucht aus Masyaf und warum ich Altair nun doch wieder zurücklassen musste.

Ich erzählte auch, dass ich unter seinen Männern das erste Mal so etwas wie Geborgenheit gefühlt hatte und sogar in einer heiklen Rolle, wie der des Soldaten Adrian, glücklich gewesen bin.

Ich erwähnte, wie stolz ich war, dass ich doch als Soldat so erfolgreich gewesen war, obgleich ich natürlich nicht die körperlichen Voraussetzungen eines Mannes mitbrachte, und dass ich Karzheim ohne zu Zögern überall hin gefolgt wäre, ganz gleich was passierte.

Irgendwann spielte ich nicht nur mehr die Rolle von Adrian, sondern _wurde_ Adrian.

Und ich hatte nicht vor, diese Rolle wieder einzutauschen... aber dann kam Altair …

„Ich habe mich immer gewundert, ob er vielleicht dein Bruder oder so etwas ähnliches wäre", meinte Karzheim nach einer ganzen Weile.

Er hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, während Alicia bei mir am Bett geblienen war.

„Man hat gesehen, dass ihr euch nahesteht. Die Art wie ihr euch angesehen habt, war befremdlich und dennoch bemerkte man diese tiefe Art von Vertrautheit. Als ob ihr euch schon sehr lange kennt," meinte er und ich lächelte dünn.

„Als man mir sagte, Altair sei tot, fühlte ich mich, als ob man mir mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen hätte," sprach ich weiter und schluckte schwer.

„Ich hatte erst nicht an seinen Tod geglaubt und darauf gewartet, dass er kommen und mir helfen würde. Aber er kam nicht und ich war mir bald sicher, dass dieser andere Assassine mich nicht belogen hatte. Zunächst wollte ich mich von Euch in Akkon trennen und weiterhin eigene Wege gehen... aber das fiel mir von Tag zu Tag immer schwerer, weil ich bald doch feste Freundschaften zu den anderen geknüpft hatte. Es hätte mir zu sehr wehgetan, zu gehen und wieder allein zu sein. Und wo hätte hingehen können? Nirgends... Ich wollte nicht mehr von Euch fort," murmelte ich und seufzte leise.

„Und so hast du dich Tag für Tag immer mehr in dieser Lüge verstrickt und irgendwann hattest du schließlich keine Kontrolle mehr darüber und warst nur noch Adrian," meinte Karzheim und ich nickte.

„Ich dachte bald nicht mehr an mein altes Leben, weinte diesem überhaupt nicht nach. Ich fühlte mich frei und mächtig und dennoch wohl behütet, durch Euch. Durch euch alle!

Mein altes Leben... ich war so schwach! Hilflos musste ich immer mit ansehen, wie man mich verstieß, misshandelte und mir dann bald das nahm, was mir alles im Leben bedeutet hatte. Ich war bei Altair trotz dieser harten Strafe so glücklich! Ich hatte einen Weg zu diesem Menschen gefunden, wie es kein anderer jemals getan hatte... und nun musste ich ihn erneut loslassen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich glaube mittlerweile, dass Gott selbst dagegen ist, dass ich mit ihm glücklich werde. Meine Gefühle im Inneren... es gibt für sie keine Worte mehr! Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was ich fühle und möchte am liebsten einfach nur noch aufgeben. Alles ist so hoffnungslos. Alles scheint falsch zu sein und doch will mich weder Tod noch Leben. Egal wo ich hingehen würde, es gibt keinen Platz für mich!"

Verbittert und zu Tode betrübt krallte ich mich in die weichen Pelzdecken und kämpfte nun verzweifelt gegen die Tränen an.

Erst eine sanfte Berührung an meinen Fingern ließ mich wieder aufsehen.

Alicia hatte ihre Hand auf meine gelegt und strich nun langsam über meine Finger.

„Welch Tragödie. Kein Mensch verdient so etwas. Wie schlimm muss es sein, wenn der Seelenpartner nicht zu seinem Gegenstück kann," flüsterte sie leise ohne mich anzusehen.

„Ohnehin ist nun alles aus. Ich schaffe das nicht mehr... selbst wenn Ihr nicht herausgefunden hättet, dass ich eine Frau bin. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, um all das noch zu ertragen. Es schmerzt so fürchterlich und ich zerreiße mich innerlich. Jede Entscheidung führt zu Konsequenzen, die ich zu tragen nicht mehr fähig bin. Ich finde keine Ruhe mehr, hadere mit mir selbst und was hätte alles passieren können, wenn ich mich zu manchen Zeiten anders entschieden hätte... Diese Lüge zwingt mich nun in die Knie und ich bezahle nun dafür, dass ich mich in ihr verloren habe," murmelte ich, hustete und verzog dabei gequält das Gesicht.

Es herrschte für einige Zeit ein bedrücktes Schweigen.

Fürst Karzheim war es schließlich, der es brach.  
Er hatte auf dem Stuhl gesessen und mich angestarrt, aufmerksam gemustert und ich glaubte, dabei war er sich in seinen Gedanken all die Zeit mit mir noch einmal durchgegangen.

„Du gibst jetzt einfach auf?", fragte er und stand auf.  
Seine Stimme hatte eine normale Tonlage und klang recht neutral.

Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Nach all dem, was du nun durchgemacht hast, hast du nun beschlossen, dich einfach hinzulegen und zu sterben?", fragte er erneut und drehte sich nun wieder zu uns um.

Ich blinzelte verwirrt und verstand nicht, worauf der Ritter hinaus wollte, doch Karzheim redete sich gerade erst warm.

„Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, dachte ich, was für ein schwacher, dünner Kerl du doch bist. Du bist eine Heulsuse gewesen! Denkst du, ich hab nicht gesehen, wenn du geflennt hast? Auf dem Weg nach Akkon hattest du ständig Tränen in den Augen. Ich dachte erst, es wäre der Schreck über den Assassinen, doch nun verstehe ich, dass all dies viel tiefer wurzelte!

Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich mit diesen fünf Taugenichtsen Karl, Manfred, Alexander, Frank und Markus angefreundet hast! Ich dachte, sie versauen dich und doch sah ich mit Wohlwollen, wie sie dich formten, zurechtschnitzten und aus dir einen der besten Soldaten machten, die jemals unter mir gedient haben. Du warst ständig mit ihnen unterwegs, aber du bliebst immer noch du selbst... wer auch immer das sein mag! Du nahmst deine Aufgaben ernst, hast diese immer erfüllt und deine Pflicht als Soldat schien allem anderen vorauszugehen. Doch dann kamen diese Assassinen wieder zurück in dein Leben und seit dem Kampf auf Akkons Mauern bist du nicht mehr der gewesen, den ich zu kennen glaubte. Aber da war das ganze noch nicht mal so schlimm gewesen. Du hast sie verfolgt und inbrünstig gehasst. Robert de Sable war einer deiner größten Gönner. Er wollte dir seine Schwester zur Frau geben! Wollte dich als Hauptmann an seiner Seite sehen!", sagte er und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Ich errötete heftig und sah zu Alicia, die nun schelmisch über meine Gesichtsfarbe grinste.

„Natürlich lass ich mir meine Soldaten nicht so einfach abwerben. Ich war nicht begeistert über seine Idee," meinte Karzheim weiter und Alicia lachte.  
„Oh Wilhelm. Du warst auf Adrian eifersüchtig!", sagte sie und ich errötete noch mehr.  
„Ja... Nein! Das spielt doch jetzt überhaupt keine Rolle mehr!", erwiderte der Fürst schnell und trat erneut zum Fenster.

„Doch die tiefste Veränderung kam, als du aus Jerusalem zurückgekehrt bist", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser.  
„Plötzlich... glaubte ich, dich nicht mehr zu erkennen. Deine Gedanken waren ständig fort und du hörtest mir oftmals gar nicht zu. Ich sprach mit dir, doch du antwortetest nicht. Ich dachte zunächst, dass Arsur seinen Schrecken auf dich ausgeübt hatte, aber nun weiß ich, dass du in Jerusalem deinen totgeglaubten Mann zurücklassen musstest. Du hast ihn zurückgelassen aus lauter Angst vor deinem alten Leben. Etwas anderes war es nicht, nicht wahr? Nur Angst davor, all die vermeintlichen Fehler wieder erneut zu machen! Schwach zu sein, du selbst zu sein!"

Karzheims Worte wirkten auf mich, als ob man mich mit kaltem Wasser übergossen hätte.

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und war nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen.

„Du wärst lieber nach Arsur geritten und hättest dich wie ein Stück Vieh schlachten lassen, als dich deiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. Ich sage dir mal was: So läuft das hier nicht! Man kann sich nicht einfach hinlegen und sterben, wenn dir der ganze Kram nicht mehr passt. Dann hätte ich mich ja schon vor Jahren hinlegen müssen... und ich steh immer noch und geh auf Kreuzzüge! Du bist ein Feigling, Adrian! Ich an deiner Stelle hätte ganz Masyaf ausgerottet, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen den Menschen bedroht hätte, den ich so inbrünstig liebe! Und sag mir nicht, dass du ihn nicht liebst! Deine Liebe zu Altair ist höher als der höchste Berg, tiefer noch als das Meer, für dich ist er lebenswichtig! Und was machst du? Lässt ihn dort zurück! Schäme dich!"

Ich war in diesem Moment nicht mal ansatzweise dazu fähig etwas zu erwidern.

Langsam und steif vor lauter Entsetzen setzte ich mich auf.  
Er hatte... Recht! Er hatte verdammt noch mal Recht.

„Oh Gott," stöhnte ich und legte meine Hand auf meine Stirn und senkte den Kopf.  
Meine Nerven lagen blank, mir wurde übel und schwindelig, doch Karzheim interessierte das nicht.

„Ich sag dir noch was: Menschen wie du, werden uralt. Also glaub bloß nicht, dass du mir hier jetzt an so lächerlichen Lappalien wie gebrochenen Rippen krepieren kannst! Sieh zu, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst, denn auf dich wartet viel Arbeit. Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der die Vergangenheit als Schwerlast mit sich herum trägt!", grollte er und stampfte nun aus den Raum und warf die Tür knallend ins Schloss.

Alicia schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher.  
„Herr je... was war denn das?", fragte sie und ich lehnte mich erschöpft in den Polstern zurück und grinste.

„Ein Satz heißer Ohren, Lady Alicia", murmelte ich erleichtert und lachte nun leise.

Durch das Lachen spürte ich erneut ein heftiges Krachen in meinem Brustkorb.  
Erstickt hustend setzte ich mich auf und hielt mir gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hand vor dem Mund, bevor mein Blut die wertvollen Pelzdecken besudeln würde.

Alicia sprang mit einem lauten Schrei auf und wich sofort von mir zurück.

Die Welt verschwamm vor meinen Augen und Alicia und die Umgebung verschwanden augenblicklich im grellen, weißen Licht einer ungewohnt tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit.

POV:

„Dieser verdammte Bengel!", brüllte Karzheim und stürmte in den Hof des deutschen Lagers.

Manfred, Karl und Alexander, welche alle drei an einem Tisch saßen, verschütteten vor lauter Schreck ihr Bier und zuckten heftig zusammen.

Karzheims Blick fiel auf die Drei und seine Wut schwoll um das Dreifache an.

„Warum sitzt ihr hier? Gibt es keine Arbeit? Geht mir aus den AUGEN!", schrie er ihnen entgegen und die Drei erhoben sich augenblicklich und stoben davon wie Holzspäne im Wind.

Markus hörte Karzheim durch sämtliche Gänge brüllen.

„Gott, Adrian...", murmelte er entsetzt und zog den Kopf ein, „was hast du nur angestellt?!"

„Markus! Beweg deinen Hintern hier her! wird's bald?", schrie der Fürst, doch Markus packte sein Zeug und floh in die andere Richtung.

Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn jetzt dazu bewegen zu Karzheim zu gehen.

Doch selbst der Weg durch die hinteren Gänge bewahrten den Soldaten nicht davor, auf Fürst Karzheim zu treffen.  
„Wo willst du hin, verdammt! Ich brauch dich jetzt! Oder willst du, dass Adrian stirbt?", fragte der Fürst und Markus zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.  
„Nein Herr, natürlich nicht," nuschelte er und folgte dem Fürsten nun bereitwillig.

Karzheim warnte Markus vor, dass es sich bei Adrian um eine Frau handelte.

Markus selbst lächelte spöttisch und glaubte, dass es sich um einen Scherz handelte.

Er hatte ja geahnt, dass sein „Bruder" etwas angestellt hatte. Aber dass es sich dabei um so etwas handelte, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Schon am Haupteingang war ihnen Alicia entgegengekommen.

Sie war bleich und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Die Französin war kaum fähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden und somit nahmen er und Karzheim das Schlimmste an und eilten nun in das Gebäude, um sich den Grund für Alicias Panik anzusehen.

Markus entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge, als er nun wirklich eine Frau in diesem Bett vorfand.

Doch ihm blieb nun überhaupt keine Zeit, um über diese Tatsache nachzudenken.

Das Gesicht dieser Frau war mit Blut verschmiert und feine Fäden zeigten, dass es sich bei der roten Flüssigkeit nicht um Blut allein, sondern wohl auch um Speichel und Lungensekret handelte.

Das Blut war hell und somit glaubte sich der Franke gleich in der Hoffnung, dass die Verletzung der Lunge noch nicht so stark war, dass zu viel Blut in sie eindringen würde.

„Oh je, sieht kompliziert aus", murmelte nun der Dunkelhaarige und lehnte sich über den bewusstlosen Körper der jungen Frau hinweg.

Er berührte den dunkelblau verfärbten, geschwollenen Rippenbogen und hörte nur ein gequältes, röchelndes Ächzen von ihr.

Sie hatte sich auf die linke Körperseite gedreht und eingerollt. Ihre Haut fühlte sich heiß an und Markus nahm an, dass das Fieber nun wieder erstarken würde.

„Ich brauch Wasser und Tücher, wir müssen die Schwellung und das Fieber bekämpfen," sagte der Soldat nach kurzer Zeit und Alicia ging los, um diese Sachen in Auftrag zu geben.

„Fürst Karzheim, helft mir. Der Oberkörper muss erhöht liegen! Sie erstickt sonst!"

Der Ritter trat ohne zu zögern heran und hob vorsichtig Elessas Oberkörper an.

Markus schob einige Kissen unter ihren Rücken, und als ihm dies noch nicht genügte, faltete er eine Decke und legte diese dazu.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte der Blonde Ritter besorgt und Markus seufzte.  
„Es sieht schon seit Tagen schlecht aus, Herr. Ich fürchte fast, dass nur Gott allein ihr noch helfen kann. Wir können nicht mehr viel tun außer abwarten. Seht nur, sie ist schon gar nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein," meinte er und schüttelte mit einem mitleidigen Blick den Kopf.

„Aber wie kommt es, dass sie... dass sie als Mann unter uns lebte?", fragte Markus nach kurzer Zeit und Karzheim gab dem Jüngeren die scheinbar wichtigsten Inhalte aus ihrem Leben wieder.

„Klingt nach einer üblen Farce," meinte dieser darauf und legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf die heiße, geschwollene Stelle ihres Rippenbogens.

„Kümmere dich bitte um sie, Markus. Und kein Wort zu den anderen, dass wäre unklug", meinte Karzheim und Markus nickte.

„Natürlich, Herr. Aber wie soll es dann weitergehen?"

„Das... weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass es vielleicht klug wäre, nach ihrem Mann zu suchen. Altair. Erinnerst du dich an ihn?"

Markus nickte grimmig.  
„Dieser Mann ist unheimlich," murmelte der Soldat und Karzheim nickte.

„Ja, er kam mir auch nicht sonderlich sympathisch vor. Aber ich weiß mir keinen anderen Rat. Ich kann sie unmöglich noch als Soldat halten. Mit den Verletzungen ist sie monatelang außer Gefecht. Ich kann sie als Frau nicht zu den Hospitalitern bringen oder zu uns ins Lager und somit sind unsere Möglichkeiten mehr als nur begrenzt," meinte der Fürst und Markus runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Hospitaliter haben auch nicht wirklich viele hilfreiche Tinkturen," meinte er, „aber dieser Assassine in Masyaf, dem ein Arm fehlte, der hatte wirklich Ahnung von dem, was er tat.  
Er hat einige von unseren Verletzten behandelt, unter anderem auch mich. Von dem Schnitt ist nun fast nichts mehr zu sehen."

Karzheim nickte.  
„Er hieß Malik. Er hat sich schon früher um ihre Verletzungen gekümmert," meinte der Mann und trat um das Bett herum.  
Er ergriff ihr Hemd am Rücken und zog es nach oben.

„Gott," murmelte Markus entsetzt als er das blasse, große Geflecht von Narben entdeckte.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte die Narben. Zunächst dachte er, dass sich das Gewebe wulstig und hart anfühlen würde, aber es war weich und elastisch und sehr gut verheilt.

„Sie hat es nicht verdient, zu sterben, Markus. Vorhin habe ich einige Augenblicke mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber nachdem sie mir erzählte warum und weshalb, habe ich die ganze Idee verworfen. Außerdem hätte Alicia dies mir nie verziehen," meinte der Fürst und ließ das Hemd wieder los.

„Also wollt Ihr sie zu den Assassinen bringen?", fragte Markus und der Fürst nickte.  
„Ich glaube, dass ist die einzige Chance, die sie noch hat. Für diese Flucht könnte ich sie ohrfeigen. Sie war total unüberlegt, dass passt überhaupt nicht zu dem Soldaten, den ich kennen gelernt habe. Aber ich schätze, dass ist noch die Frau in ihr. Sie fürchtet sich so sehr davor, das was sie liebt erneut zu verlieren, dass sie lieber darauf verzichtet, anstelle zu kämpfen. Die Weiber hier unten haben einfach keinen Schneid."

„Ich fürchte, dass ein Transport für sie im Moment gar nicht in Frage kommt. Vielleicht wäre es besser, diesen Malik hierher zu holen?", fragte Markus und Karzheim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Akkon ist voller Soldaten. Ein Assassine könnte sich hier gar nicht frei bewegen. Ich habe schon genug Ärger am Hals, weil wir die Templer vertrimmt haben. Wenn man uns hier jetzt noch in Gesellschaft von Assassinen entdeckt, hängen wir alle, weil man uns Hochverrat vorwirft. Das mit den Templern kann ich immer noch auf eine Meinungsverschiedenheit schieben. Robert und ichhatten einige Diskrepanzen, aber Assassinen sind Feinde beider Lager."

„Ich verstehe Eure Befürchtungen. Aber vielleicht könnten wir dennoch... Malik hierher holen. Masyaf ist zwei Tage von hier entfernt... macht insgesamt vier! Vielleicht haben wir nicht mal mehr soviel Zeit. Wir können mit unseren Entscheidungen nicht mehr lange warten!"

Karzheim nickte.  
„Du hast Recht. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Ich nehme mir deine vier Freunde und reite noch heute los," meinte er und ging nun in Richtung Tür.  
„Sieh zu, dass sie am Leben bleibt," waren seine letzten Worte, ehe er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Markus Blick glitt über die junge Frau, die einst vorgab, sein Bruder zu sein.

„Was für eine Farce," murmelte er erneut und schüttelte den Kopf.

Kapitel 16


	18. Eskalierende Gefühle

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 17: „Eskalierende Gefühle!"

„Gott, ich konnte nicht mal bei einer Frau liegen! Ich habe noch keinen Schluck Wein getrunken! Herr! Warum müssen wir schon wieder aufbrechen? Warum nach Masyaf? Warum nur wir?", klagte Alexander als er mit seinem Pferd zu Karzheim aufschloss.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Alexander. Vorhin hast du gegessen und getrunken! Du hast noch nicht mal dein Gepäck ausgepackt! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich aus Masyaf Hilfe benötige und ich werde einen Teufel tun, und allein dorthin reiten. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht allein geschickt habe, elender Jammerlappen!", herrschte Karzheim ihn an und der Rothaarige zog mürrisch den Kopf ein und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen.

„Fürst Karzheim? geht es dabei um Adrian?", fragte Franz, der ebenfalls hinter dem Fürsten ritt. Karzheim drehte sich zu ihn um und nickte.

„Ja, und wir haben wirklich keine Zeit. Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch gar nicht," meinte der Fürst und Franz nickte.  
„Was erhofft Ihr in Masyaf zu finden?", fragte Manfred nun und Karzheim seufzte.

„Menschlichkeit," erwiderte der Fürst und allesamt runzelten verwirrt die Stirn.

Die kleine Delegation ritt bis der letzte Funke des Tageslicht verschwunden war, ehe sie am Wegrand eine Pause einlegten.

Karzheim wusste, dass seine Männer noch erschöpft von der Reise waren.

Alexander hatte Recht.

Sie hatten sich kaum ausruhen können und somit ließ der Fürst die Männer für einige Stunden schlafen, ehe er Karl weckte und sich selbst ein wenig ausruhte.

Doch seine Gedanken wollten nicht stillstehen.

Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum er dies tat? Eigentlich müsste er einem Lügner den Kopf abschneiden, oder zumindest die Zunge rausreißen lassen.

Es könnte ihm egal sein, was mit ihr ist.

Warum war es ihm nicht egal?

Die Gefühle, die er für Adrian empfunden hatte, waren rein väterlicher Natur gewesen.

Er hatte den Jungen sehr gerne gehabt und die Zeit mit ihm genossen.

Adrian wirkte auf ihn immer recht offenherzig, etwas neugierig und sehr ehrlich mit sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen. Das er... sie... sich nun so in eine Lüge verstrickt hatte, kam ihn verwirrend vor und stellte den Eindruck den er bisher hatte, schwer in Frage.

Doch jetzt sah alles anders aus, nicht wahr?

Adrian war eine Frau und eine Frau hatte in der Armee einfach nichts zu suchen!

Das sie trotzdem nun so lange bei ihm geblieben ist, verstand Karzheim überhaupt nicht.

Sie hätte sich jederzeit von ihm trennen können, selbst auf den Weg nach Arsur hätte sie in Jerusalem bleiben können. Dort wäre sie wahrscheinlich allemal sicherer gewesen, als bei ihm.

Aber sie war ihm gefolgt, wie ein junger Hund.

Jetzt im Nachhinein tauchten noch viel mehr Fragen auf und die Tatsache, dass es vielleicht schon zu spät sein würde, um sie stellen zu können, bestürzte den Fürsten mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

Altairs POV:

Altair trieb Liakun gnadenlos an.  
Das Heer von Karzheim hatte einen Vorsprung von über einen Tag. Die Sonne ging bereits auf und Altair wusste, dass er sie nicht einholen konnte. Spätestens jetzt, wo er erst den Edensplitter verbergen musste, würde er nicht zum Heer aufschließen können.

Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Malik recht hatte und Elessa bei dem Fürsten wirklich in Sicherheit war.

Sie war verwundet worden und hatte sich kaum von der Schlacht ausruhen können.

Was hatte dieser alte Teufel ihr gesagt, um sie derart in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?  
Sie muss wohl völlig überstürzt und kopflos aufgebrochen sein.

Die Sonne des vorherigen Tages war laut Maliks Aussage kaum aufgegangen, als sie bereits an der Spitze des Heeres aufgebrochen war.

Altairs Route beschrieb einen großen Bogen um Akkon und er ritt in die Wildnis hinein, wo er Elessa gefunden hatte, als sie von Yel gestürzt war.

Ein schwerer Sturz mit Folgen wo er nicht ansatzweise ahnte, wie verhängnisvoll diese wirklich waren.

Er fand die Trümmer der kleinen Behausung ohne lange suchen zu müssen und vergrub den Edensplitter in dessen Innern unter Geröll und Moos.

Dann tränkte er Liakun am nahen Gewässer und reiste daraufhin sofort weiter.

Er verlor ganze zwei Tage durch seinen Umweg.

Die Vegetation veränderte sich nur langsam und immer wieder wurde er durch auftauchende Horden von Soldaten dazu gezwungen, sich für längere Zeit zu verbergen.

Altair konnte sich nur stückweise dem Bollwerk der Franken nähern und spürte die Gefahr nur zu deutlich im Nacken sitzen.

Beinahe wäre es nun auch geschehen, dass er erkannt worden wäre.

Der französische Soldat der Hospitaliter war ihm so gefährlich nahe gekommen, dass er somit keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihn zu töten und hinter einen Karren zu vertecken.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Mann. Er trug einen dunklen Waffenrock mit dem weißen Tatzenkreuz, einen Gugel aus kräftigen, grauen Filzstoff und mehrere braune Gürtel.

Vielleicht waren sie der Schlüssel zu Akkons Toren.

Elessa konnte sich in den Kleidern der Soldaten sehr frei dort bewegen, obgleich ihre Gesichtszüge und Hautfarbe sie als eine Araberin auszeichneten.  
Doch auch Italinienische und Spanische Soldaten hatten einen dunkleren Hauttyp, also war es nicht unmöglich, dass Altair die selbe Freiheit unter den Franken genießen könnte, wie Elessa.

Die Kleidung war verschwitzt und roch fürchterlich nach den französischen Soldaten.

Altair verstaute seine Kleidung in seinem Gepäck und gürtete sein eigenes Schwert anstelle das des Franzosen.

Das Kurzschwert steckte er ebenfalls ins Gepäck und begab sich nun durch die Rüstung deutlich schwerer, nach Akkon.

Seine Rechnung ging auf.

Die Stadtwachen hoben die Hand, grüßten ihn auf lateinisch und er konnte ungehindert das Tor passieren.

Er befand sich in Akkon und sah sich um.

Liakun hatte er erneut vor der Stadt in Obhut eines Mietstall gelassen und bewegte sich nun frei und zielsicher in den westlichen Bezirk der Stadt, zum Lager der Deutschritter.

Altair verbarg sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze des Gugels und beobachtete andere Soldaten aus sicherer Entfernung.

Nirgendwo fand er eine Spur von Karzheims Truppen.  
Keine roten Waffenröcke oder bekannten Gesichter.

Er wusste auch nicht genau, in welchen der Höfe Karzheims Lager sich befand und war sich bald nicht mehr sicher, ob die Truppe überhaupt schon angekommen sei.

Er wollte bereits nachgeben, als er nun endlich zwei von Karzheims Männern bei einem Schmied stehen sah.  
Sie ließen ihre Klingen anschärfen und warteten darauf, dass der Lehrling des Meisters endlich seine Arbeit beenden würde.

Erleichtert atmete Altair aus.  
Sie waren immerhin in Akkon angekommen.

Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern ging auf die Beiden zu und hob seine rechte Hand.  
„Pax vobiscum, Brüder," grüßte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme und die beiden nickten.

„Pax tecum, Hospitaliter. Womit können wir dir helfen?", fragte einer und Altair musste über die Naivität in seiner Stimme lächeln.

„Ich wollte erfragen, ob Adrian vielleicht zu sprechen sei," sprach Altair ungerührt weiter und sah wie nun beide die Stirn runzelten.

„Nein, zur Zeit ist er das nicht. Auch sein Aufenthaltsort ist uns nicht bekannt. Der Fürst hat ihn weggebracht und seitdem haben wir ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Das ist nun zwei Tage her und Fürst Karzheim selbst ist noch am selben Tag aufgebrochen um irgendjemanden zu holen," sprach der Soldat und Altair spürte, wie ihm plötzliche Angst den Hals zuschnürte.

Weggebracht? Was zur Hölle war hier passiert?

„Dennoch, habt Dank. Friede sei mit euch," meinte der Assassine möglichst gelassen und ging nun weiter.  
Altair tauchte in der Menge unter und bewegte sich langsam und suchend durch Akkon.

Wilde Spekulationen rasten durch seinen Kopf.

Karzheim selbst hatte die Stadt verlassen? Für einen Fürsten unüblich.

Lag es an ihren Verletzungen? War Elessa womöglich schon gar nicht mehr in Akkon?  
Er musste unbedingt mehr herausfinden.

Er spekulierte, dass sie vielleicht im Lazarett der Hospitaliter sein könnte. Aber dies war gar ein fürchterlicher Ort.

Altair wagte es dennoch, sich dort umzusehen, doch Elessa blieb spurlos verschwunden. Dafür entdeckte er jedoch ein anderes bekanntes Gesicht.

„Markus," murmelte er als er den dunkelhaarigen Franken entdeckte.  
Dessen roter Waffenrock stach direkt unter den anderen Hospitalitern heraus und er unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Hospitaliter über Arznei, die fiebersenkend wirkten und Blutergüsse heilten.

Fieber? Blutergüsse?  
Altair spürte, dass er hier nun endlich auf eine Fährte gestoßen war.

Elessa hatte unzählige Blutergüsse und Prellungen von dem Sturz und den Kämpfen davongetragen.

Er hatte sie alle beim Baden gesehen.

Altair folgte Markus in einigem Abstand bis in das Südviertel der Stadt.

Die Abenddämmerung setzte ein und Altair spürte wie ihn die Umarmung des Zwielichts empfing und nun schützend verbarg.

Elessa musste sich in der Nähe befinden.

Altair runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was machte Markus denn bei Alicia?

Soweit er Elessa verstanden hatte, hatte diese doch eine Liaison mit dem Fürsten selbst.

Markus brachte Medikamente zu Alicia... Elessa musste sich in diesem Haus befinden. Anders war es kaum vorstellbar.

Das Haus war bewacht.

Zwei französische Wachen befanden sich am Haupteingang und eine am Eingang im Garten, aber das Dach war unbewacht.

Soweit sich Altair erinnerte, verfügte das Haus über eine Terrasse. Von dort aus konnte er problemlos hineingelangen.

Doch noch war es nicht dunkel genug. Er beschloss, sich vorerst zurückzuziehen, und die Kleidung zu wechseln. Sein ganzer Körper juckte von dem kratzenden Stoff.

Markus POV:

Karzheim war seit zwei Tagen nun schon unterwegs.

Der Soldat fragte sich, ob der Fürst wohl schon in Masyaf angekommen sei.

Das dieser nur mit einer recht kleinen Delegation dort hingeritten war, beunruhigte ihn.

Er schätzte die Menschen in Masyaf als sehr misstrauisch ein, und war sich nicht sicher, was diese unter Ehre und Gastfreundschaft verstanden.

Die Arznei, welche er bei den Hospitalitern erhalten hatte, war nicht sonderlich gut.

Er kämpfte seit zwei Tagen gegen das hohe Fieber, was diese Frau quälte, an und noch war kaum Linderung zu verzeichnen.

Sie litt unter heftigen, unwillkürlichen Zittern, massiven Schweißausbrüchen und immer wiederkehrender Bewusstlosigkeit.

Zudem hustete sie in regelmäßigen Abständen blutiges Sekret ab. Zunächst war das Blut hell gewesen und recht zahlreich, es wurde allerdings zeitweise weniger und dunkler.

Zu den Phasen, wenn sie erwachte, war sie desorientiert, ängstlich und rief immer wieder nach Altair.

In dieser Zeit versuchte er ihr so viel Flüssigkeit wie nur möglich einzuflösen und Alicia war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe.

Die Wadenwickel waren ihre Idee gewesen und senkten wirklich die Körpertemperatur etwas.

Er hatte von einem Hospitaliter eine kleine, verkorkte Phiole erhalten. Den Inhalt sollte er ihr einflößen.

Sanft schob er ihr den Arm unter die Schultern und hob sie an.

Dabei öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Markus," flüsterte sie schwach und der Soldat lächelte.

„He, endlich wach? Hier, trink, dass brauchst du jetzt!"

Vorsichtig setzte er ihr die Phiole an die Lippen und kippte ihr die Flüssigkeit in den Mund.

Das Schlucken fiel ihr schwer, ihr Mund war trocken, doch obgleich die Flüssigkeit fürchterlich roch trank sie alles davon.  
Selbst als Markus ihr noch einen Becher mit Wasser hinhielt, trank sie diesen aus.

Das war zumindest _ein_ gutes Zeichen.

Vorsichtig legte der Franke die junge Frau wieder zurück auf das Bett und strich ihr das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich wirklich?", fragte er leise und legte ihr einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn.

Müde schloss diese erneut die Augen und murmelte leise: „Elessa," ehe sie wieder einschlief.

„Elessa also, hm," murmelte Markus und stand auf und trat an das Fenster. Alicia hatte ihm etwas zum essen gebracht aber ihm war nicht danach. Ihm bangte vor der Nacht und war selbst nun recht müde. Auch die frische Nachtluft half da nur wenig.

Dennoch würde er nicht den Posten verlassen. Karzheim verließ sich auf ihn und Elessa brauchte ihn ebenfalls.

Er hatte Adrian immer sehr gemocht. Der Junge wirkte auf ihn recht schüchtern und besonnen und es hatte lange gedauert, ehe dieser mehr als nur ein Wort zu ihm und den anderen sprach.

Er hatte ihn im Schwertkampf ausgebildet und war bis jetzt recht stolz auf seinen „Schüler" gewesen.

Das es sich bei Adrian um eine Frau handelte war sicherlich eine Überraschung, und dennoch ließ ihn diese Neuigkeit irgendwie kalt und er nahm es ihm, oder auch ihr, nicht wirklich übel.

Markus hoffte, dass er zumindest noch einmal die Chance haben würde, aus ihrem eigenen Mund zu erfahren, was denn nun alles passiert war.

Das was ihm Karzheim erzählt hatte, schien lückenhaft zu sein und es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass der Fürst einer Geschichte einen komplett neuen Ablauf bescherte, nur weil er die Reihenfolge nicht einhielt.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich nun auf seine Züge.

„Markus?"

Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern und all das, was aus ihr einst ein Mann machte, war daraus geflohen.

Die Stimme klang nicht mehr tief, bedrohlich... wie lange hatte er... sie es geübt?

Hat mit den Pferden gesprochen, ihnen dabei in die Augen gesehen. Er sah es vor sich als sei es erst wenige Stunden her:

_„Ach... und du wagst es nun, mit mir in diesem Ton zu sprechen, elende Kreatur! Nein... so noch __nicht, mh Moment!"_

_Markus beobachtete wie sich das Gesicht des Jüngling nachdenklich verzog und er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, ehe sich seine ganze Gestalt wieder straffte und er sich vor Elsa, der Schimmelstute von Fürst Karzheim, aufbaute._

„_Ach, und IHR wagt es nun, Eure Stimme in MEINER Gegenwart derart zu erheben? STIRB, ehrlose Kreatur!"_

„_Arme Elsa, aber das klang nun schon besser," meinte Markus und grinste unverhohlen.  
Adrian wirbelte erschrocken herum und errötete heftig.  
„Ma... Markus... ich... ich...!", begann er zu stammeln, doch der Franke hob die Hand.  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich sehe du nimmst Karzheims Ratschläge ernst. Zumindest kannst du schon mal Elsa in die Augen sehen, ohne vor Angst zu schlottern!"_

_Adrian rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken.  
„Ja, ich dachte, die Pferde langen wenigstens nicht gleich zu, wenn ich versuchen würde, so mit ihnen zu sprechen," meinte der Jüngling und Markus nickte._

„_Sieh zu, dass du möglichst allen furchtlos in die Augen blickst. Es gib Menschen die das schamlos ausnutzen, wenn sie merken, dass du Angst hast. Auch in den Straßen! Du bist nie allein, merk dir das!", sagte der Ältere und Adrian nickte._

_Er hob den Kopf und meinte: „Es gibt Menschen, die drehen durch, wenn man sie zu lange ansieht. Die rasten aus. Was dann?", fragte er und Markus lächelte._

_Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er Adrian mit der Faust auf das Kinn. Der Jüngling fiel nach hinten in das Stroh und Elsa schnaubte genervt.  
„He... wofür war denn das?", rief der Jüngling und Markus drehte sich herum und ging aus dem Stall._

„_Damit du weißt, was du mit solchen Menschen in Zukunft zu machen hast," meinte der Dunkelhaarige nur und war verschwunden._

–

„_Ich muss das üben!", meinte Adrian und seine Stimme klang ruhig und tief. Er sprach mit Absicht langsam und fixierte Alexander, der sich davon sichtlich genervt fühlte._

„_Aber nicht an mir! In Akkon gibt es genug andere, die du... anstarren kannst! Lass den Scheiß!", beschwerte sich dieser und wollte gerade wieder seinen Hirsebrei löffeln als er erneut wütend auf den Tisch schlug.  
„Ich sagte, du sollst das lassen!", brüllte der Rothaarige und Manfred und Karl lachten bereits leise._

„_Es klappt! Ich mach dich fertig! Mit meiner bloßen Anwesenheit!" , meinte Adrian und kniff grimmig die Augen zusammen._

„_Du... du verfluchter Bengel! Hier! Nimm das!", schrie Alexander und warf Adrian die Schüssel mit dem Hirsebrei entgegen._

_Der Jüngling war schneller und konnte gerade noch so in Deckung gehen, doch Alexanders Geschoss traf Fürst Karzheim der anschließend beide dazu verdonnerte den Stall mit über hundert Pferden allein auszumisten._

–

„_Ich sagte: NIMM DEINE PFOTEN VON IHM!"_

_Markus hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Adrian derart fest zuschlagen konnte.  
Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er als einziger der Gruppe an diesem Abend noch nüchtern war._

_Er kam gerade vom Wachdienst hinzu, als bereits ein handfester Streit zwischen Alexander und einem Engländer ausbrach._

_Sie stritten sich und fielen sich bald gegenseitig an die Kehle._

_Dabei war der Engländer wesentlich kräftiger und schwerer gebaut. Er drückte Alexander auf den Tisch und presste ihm die Kehle zu._

_Markus wollte gerade mit Manfred und Karl dazwischen gehen als sich Adrian daneben stellte._

„_Was willst du? Bübchen?", höhnte der Engländer, doch Adrian verzog keine Miene und blieb von den Schmachreden unberührt._

„_Lass ihn los!", forderte dieser mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme._

„_Bring mich dazu!", grollte der Engländer und Markus hatte kaum gesehen wie der Jüngling die Faust zurückzog und dem Engländer diese mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch auf die Nase schlug._

_Der Engländer landete mit einem grellen Aufschrei am Boden und Adrian zog Alexander schnell auf die Füße._

_Die Taverne war voller Engländer gewesen und es war in diesem Moment einfach taktisch klug, Adrians Beispiel zu folgen und das Weite zu suchen._

–

Markus trat von dem Fenster zurück und wandte sich an Elessa.

Sie blickte ihn aus müden, fiebrigen Augen an und der Franke trat neben sie um sie besser hören zu können.

„Du solltest nicht reden," meinte er und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber in der Hinsicht konnte ich ja nie hören," meinte sie und Markus lächelte sanft.

Er ergriff ihre warme Hand und drückte diese sacht.

„Stimmt. Ab einen gewissen Punkt konntest du nie deine kleine Klappe halten," meinte er und lachte leise.

Sie schluckte schwer und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie weiter sprach.  
„Ich musste gerade an die Übungsstunden denken, wo Karl mich solange mit den Kopf nach unten hielt bis ich Nasenbluten bekam. Erinnerst du dich?", fragte sie und Markus nickte grinsend.  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Wegen den Kettenhemd bist du gar nicht erst hochgekommen! Danach hast du dir geschworen mehr zu essen, damit man dich nicht mehr so einfach an den Beinen aufhängen können würde," meinte er und Elessa lächelte sanft.

„Oder wo du mir mit dem Stock versehentlich auf die Finger geschlagen hast. Sie waren tagelang blau," meinte sie und Markus nickte.  
„Sie sahen aus wie Blutwürste, aber du hast nicht mal gejammert," sagte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jammern bringt doch nichts," meinte sie und Markus nickte.

„Das stimmt wohl."

„Warum hilfst du mir?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit und Markus lächelte sanft.  
„Warum? Weiß nicht genau. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich, schließlich bin ich dein Mentor. Karzheim hat mir damals schon aufgetragen dir alles mögliche beizubringen und mich um dich zu kümmern," meinte er und zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Von niemand besseren hätte ich lernen können," murmelte sie und Markus lächelte.

„Dennoch konnte ich dir nicht helfen. In vielerlei Hinsicht warst du wohl doch immer auf dich allein gestellt."

Elessa nickte leicht und seufzte.  
„Wo ist Fürst Wilhelm?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit und Markus schnaufte.  
„Auf den Weg nach Masyaf. Er will Malik holen," meinte er und Elessa zuckte heftig über diese Antwort zusammen."  
„Gott, nicht doch!", murmelte sie erstickt und wollte sich aufsetzten, doch Markus drückte sie zurück.

„Das ist gefährlich," meinte sie und der Franke nickte.  
„Das weiß der Fürst. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Er kommt zurecht."

Elessa sank entkräftet in die Polster zurück.

„Ich... für sie bin ich ein Verräter der schlimmsten Kategorie, Markus. Die Assassinen... ich konnte nicht dort bleiben! Altair ist in Gefahr," meinte sie und Markus lächelte sanft.  
„Aber nicht für alle. Malik ist dein Freund, nicht wahr? Und Altair liebt dich über alles. Warum bist du so blind? Ist es die Angst die dich so sehr blendet?", fragte er und sie seufzte erneut.

„Wir hätten Masyaf zermalmen können, Elessa. Das weißt du, und dass wussten die. Wie sie es haben wagen können, auch nur annähernd solch Worte an dich zu richten ist mir schleierhaft. Altair muss deine größte Schwäche sein. Du konntest an diesem Morgen nicht mal klar denken!"

Elessas POV:

Er hatte Recht.

Ich verstand nicht, warum Karzheim dies tat. Was versprach er sich davon? Aber ich hatte genauso wenig auch nicht verstehen können, warum er seine Truppen plötzlich nach Masyaf marschieren ließ.

Markus kümmerte sich um meine Verletzungen wie es einst Malik getan hatte.

Karzheim, Alicia und nun auch Markus wussten von meinem Geheimnis und ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht bei diesen Drei bleiben würde.

Mein Leben begann nun sich zu verändern, und ich war nicht in der Lage, die Veränderung noch zu beeinflussen, oder gar steuern zu können.

Aber dies hatte bereits an dem Tag begonnen, als ich Altair auf dem Dach begegnete, ohne zu wissen, dass er es war.

In diesem Moment griff er wieder in mein Schicksal ein.  
Hätte ich ihn in Jerusalem nicht getroffen... hätte ich ihn in Akkon nicht getroffen... es wäre alles ganz normal weiter gegangen.

Ich wäre der Soldat geblieben und nicht nach Masyaf zurückgekommen und hätte nicht noch einmal die Kontrolle über die ganze Sache verloren. Die ganze Sache? Was für eine Sache? Ich sprach hier von meinem Leben! Meinem einzigen Hab und Gut!

Ich wäre Adrian geblieben, doch nun war ich wieder Elessa und ich schlüpfte nun in ihre Rolle zurück, ohne darauf vorbereitet zu sein.

Ich war nicht bereit jetzt wieder schwach zu sein... alles loszulassen.  
Das ich aus Masyaf davongerannt war, war eindeutig eine Reaktion gewesen, die nur Elessa, dieser gottverdammte Schwächling, zeigen würde.

Kopflose Verzweiflung! Eine blinde Flucht nach vorn.

Wie auch in Jerusalem! Wie auch vor Altair! Wie auch vor Hamid! Wie auch vor Masyaf selbst!

Was wäre damals aus mir geworden, wenn ich nicht vor meinen Vater davon gerannt wäre?

Es wäre alles anders, nicht wahr? Altair... hätte mich nicht retten müssen... weil ich... ich …

Wäre ich immer Adrian gewesen... wäre ich stärker gewesen!!!

„_Du verdammtes, nichtsnutziges Weib!"_

_Ich sah die Hand meines Vaters kommen und tat dennoch nichts, um seinen Schlag abzuhalten._

„_Du verdammtes, nichtsnutziges Weib!"_

_Ich sah seine Hand kommen und tat nichts..._

_  
„Du verdammtes, nichtsnutziges Weib!"_

_Ich sah seine Hand kommen... und hob meinen Arm._

_Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Er hatte keine Macht mehr!_

„_Du Hure! Ich werde dich lehren in meiner Gegenwart zu stehlen!"_

_Ich war in Windeseile umstellt und Schläge und Tritte trafen mich und rissen mich zu Boden._

_Woher kam der erste Schlag? Es ging alles so schnell..._

„_Du Hure! Ich werde dich lehren in meiner Gegenwart zu stehlen!"_

_Schläge und Tritte trafen mich von allen Seiten, doch ging ich nicht zu Boden... der erste Schlag..._

„_Du Hure! Ich werde dich lehren mit meiner Gegenwart zu stehlen!"_

_Der erste Schlag..._

_Ich wirbelte herum und fing die Faust des Soldaten ab. Auch unsere Blicke trafen sich und er verlor die Macht in diesem Augenblick._

_Ich lag am Boden.  
Eine Hand schloss sich fest um meinen Arm und zerrte mich auf die Füße.  
Ich konnte mich nicht gegen diese Kraft wehren und wurde gnadenlos durch die Straßen gezerrt._

_Ich lag am Boden, eine Hand schloss sich erneut fest um meinen Arm und zog mich auf die Füße._

_Doch ich blieb stehen, ließ mich nicht durch die Straßen zerren._

_  
Ich lag am Boden und streckte meine Hand aus.  
Sie schloss sich fest um ein kräftiges, breites Handgelenk._

_Ich hob meinen Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich... er lächelte._

Markus POV:

Markus saß an dem Bett und blickte beunruhigt auf Elessa herab.

Sie hatte nicht mehr gehustet, das Fieber blieb konstant, doch sie war seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr aufgewacht.

Nach ihrer kurzen Unterhaltung vor zwei Tagen, war sie in diese tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen und er glaubte, dass noch vor dem Morgengrauen des vierten Tages, welcher nun in wenigen Stunden anbrechen sollte, sie diese Welt verlassen und vor ihren Schöpfer treten würde.

Ihre Haut war blass. Sie war kaltschweißig und die Atmung war flach, erschwert und unregelmäßig.

Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, glaubte man bereits, sie sei tot.

„Waren dies deine letzten Worte, Elessa? Dann waren es nicht die Richtigen! Öffne doch endlich deine Augen!", murmelte Markus. Er atmete zitternd ein und schloss dabei seine eigenen müden und schweren Augen.

Der Franke hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen, doch dieser Schlaf war voller schwerer Träume und die Unruhe ließ ihn bald wieder aufstehen und in dieses Zimmer zurückkehren.

Er hatte mehrfach gebetet und Alicia hatte sich am frühen Abend bereits vor dem Altar im Garten begeben, doch mehr war hier nicht mehr möglich.

Karzheim war seit nun drei Tagen fort. Der Vierte stand nun bevor und die Zeit schien gnadenlos wie eine Frist abzulaufen.

Dieser Kampf wurde von Stunde zu Stunde hoffnungsloser und Markus spürte, dass der Tod wohl bereits im Raum stand.

Er gab Karzheim Recht.  
Sie verdiente es nicht, zu sterben. Nicht nach all dem, was sie erlebt hatte.  
Alicia hatte noch einmal mit ihm darüber gesprochen und erzählte, was der Fürst wohl scheinbar vergessen hatte.

Die Strafe in Masyaf für die Lüge und warum der Assassine sie damals scheinbar angegriffen hatte.

Sie hatte ihm auch erzählt, wie wichtig Altair für Elessa war und Markus war sich sicher, dass man Elessa in Masyaf nur so einschüchtern konnte, weil man ihn und nicht sie selbst bedrohte.

Der Franke kannte Elessa gut. Trotz, dass sie eine andere Person spielte, waren es dennoch ihre eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle gewesen, die sie handeln ließen.

Markus empfand den Soldaten bald als mutig und auch draufgängerisch. Er hatte sich ihnen schnell angepasst und dennoch hatte sie ein reines Herz und hätte es mit jedem aufgenommen, der ihre Brüder bedrohte.

Der Soldat hatte bereits einen bestimmten Verdacht, warum sie in Masyaf so außer Kontrolle geraten war.

Er hatte gesehen, wie sie aus der Festung gestürmt war und gegen Karzheim gestoßen war.

Zuvor hatte er jedoch gemerkt, dass sein scheinbarer Bruder, die ganze Nacht abwesend war.

Sie war allein gewesen und eine feste Regel in Karzheims Reihen verbot es, sich allein vom Lager zu entfernen.

Aus gutem Grund.

Wie viele Männer waren bereits tot aufgefunden worden, nur weil sie sich allein von einer Taverne auf den Weg gemacht hatten?

Auch sie hatte sich an einen Abend mit ihren Brüdern gestritten und hatte sie zurückgelassen.

Am Hafen hätte sie dafür fast mit dem Leben bezahlt.

Damals hatte sie Glück gehabt, doch dieses schien sie nun zu verlassen.

Markus seufzte und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Die Nacht war düster und mondlos und die Stille begann nun bedrohlich auf ihn zu wirken.

Karzheims POV:

„Endlich!", keuchte der Ritter und sah nun die Feuer Akkons in der nächtlichen Distanz aufleuchten.

Vielleicht eine Stunde, vielleicht weniger, und sie würden durch die Tore der Stadt reiten.

Karzheim drehte sich um.

Malik ritt auf einem Pferd hinter ihm. Er hatte eine recht große Ledertasche umhängen und Karzheim wusste, dass der Araber dort in größter Eile Arznei eingepackt hatte.

Es hatte dem Fürsten etliche Nerven gekostet und fast sogar das Leben, als er im ausdauernden Galopp einfach durch die Tore der Vorstadt ritt und bis zum Vorplatz der Festung preschte.

Dort wurden sie dann umstellt und von den Mauern spannten die Assassinen die Bögen, bereit sie zu töten, würden sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen.

Alexander hatte so laut gezittert, dass der Fürst das Klappern der Zähne mit bloßem Ohr hat hören können.

Er hatte gesagt, dass er in friedlicher Absicht komme und dass er Malik sprechen wollte.

Dieser wurde umgehend geholt und zögerte dennoch, mitzukommen.

Er sprach davon, dass gerade eine Versammlung der Oberhäupter stattfand und er nicht fortgehen konnte, ohne die nötigen Vorbereitungen dafür zu treffen.

Karzheim war von seiner Schimmelstute abgestiegen und hatte sich dem Assassinen soweit genähert, dass ich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Hört zu, Malik," hatte der Fürst gesagt. Seine Stimme war ruhig und emtotionslos.  
Dies zeichnete ihn als exzellenten Feldherren und Diplomaten aus und Malik schien gespürt zu haben, dass dieser Mann mit dem Gedanken spielte, Masyaf niederzubrennen, sollte sein Unternehmen an ihm nun scheitern.

„Ich habe nichts davon gehabt, Euch hier zu helfen. Eure Artefakte interessieren mich nicht, eure Lämmer und hässlichen Weiber schon gar nicht. Doch einer meiner Soldaten ist von Euren Männern schwer verletzt worden und liegt nun im sterben. Ich rate Euch, diesen Schaden wiedergutzumachen, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie ich in naher Zukunft zu Euch stehen werde," grollte der Fürst und Malik schluckte.

Der Deutschritter war einzig und allein mit vier weiteren Reitern hier aufgetaucht.

Diese blickte ihn ebenfalls grimmig und entschlossen an und Malik ahnte, dass Karzheim jedes Wort mehr als nur ernst meinte.

Ein Angriff der Franken würde Masyaf in seiner jetzigen Konstitution nicht aushalten und er musste es vermeiden, die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Übermacht auf Masyaf zu lenken.  
Nur weil es zur Zeit keine Bedrohung durch die Templer gab, hieß es nicht, dass er sich jetzt mit dem kompletten Lager der Deutschritter herumschlagen wollte.

Und dieses Lager bestand aus weit mehr Einheiten als nur die von den roten Waffenröcken.

Malik blickte zu einigen Wachmännern, die eine gewissen Art von Bewunderung über den rauen Mut des Deutschen ausstrahlten.

Es half nichts, er musste mit.

„In Ordnung, Ritter. Doch Ihr müsst schwören, für meine Sicherheit in Akkon zu sorgen. Sollte mir etwas passieren, so fordere ich, dass Ihr Euer Leben als Tribut zollt," sprach Malik und klang dabei fester und mutiger, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

Der Blick des Ritters ruhte geringschätzig auf ihn und Malik spürte, dass der Franke der Meinung war, dass auf sein Leben mindestens Tausend Assassinen kommen sollten.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Karzheim nach recht kurzer Bedenkzeit und legte seine Rechte Hand auf seine Brust.

„Ich gebe Euch mein Ehrenwort. Ich werde Euch unversehrt aus Akkon zurückbringen lassen, sobald ich Eure Hilfe nicht mehr benötige," sagte er und der Pakt war damit besiegelt.

Malik hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Ritter mit einer Wegzehrung versehen wurden und bald darauf Masyaf mit ihm in ihrer Mitte verließ.

Der Araber fühlte sich unter den Franken nicht sonderlich wohl und Malik spürte, wie ihre Blicke misstrauisch und grimmig auf ihn ruhten.  
Sie ließen sich nicht von seiner Erscheinung täuschen und trauten dem Krüppel wohl mehr zu, als manch ein anderer es tun würde.

Kein Wunder. Sie hatten die Assassinen erlebt. Hatten in der Schlacht gesehen, wie sie kämpften und alle Vier nahmen Adrians mahnende Worte nun mehr denn je ernst.

Karzheim suchte bei einer der kurzen Pause das Gespräch mit dem Assassinen.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr ahnt bereits, dass es um Adrian geht?", fragte er Malik und dieser nickte.  
„Natürlich. Ihr wärt sonst kaum zu mir zurückgekommen, nicht wahr?", fragte dieser zurück und der Fürst verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich habe es entdeckt, Malik. Im ersten Moment wollte ich sie dafür erschlagen, und im nächsten Moment wollte ich Masyaf bis auf die Grundfesten niederreißen. Fragt mich nicht, warum ich dies hier nun tue, aber betet, dass es nicht umsonst ist!", murmelte der Mann und seine Stimme klang wie eine blanke Drohung, die auf jeden Fall in Erfüllung gehen würde.

„Wie ist sie verletzt worden?", fragte Malik und hoffte dadurch, den Fürsten ablenken zu können.

„Sie sagte, sie wäre von drei Männern angegriffen worden, kurz bevor ich sie fand. Sie hat wohl einen ziemlich kräftigen Schlag abbekommen. Es sieht übel aus," meinte der Franke und Malik seufzte.

„Gremium," murmelte er und Karzheim zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wir hatten vor den Wahlen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ältestenrat. Er wurde... ersetzt, nachdem sie Altair einfach einsperren ließen," erklärte Malik und der Ritter lächelte.

„Ersetzen, ja? Wo ist Altair?", fragte der Ritter und Malik grinste schief.

„Er müsste längst in Akkon angekommen sein," meinte dieser und das Lächeln des Ritters verschwand augenblicklich.

Seitdem waren die Pausen noch kürzer geworden.

POV:

Der Assassine wartete auf die Umarmung der nächtlichen Schatten.

Das Wetter wurde zusehends schlechter und das entfernte Grollen von Donner mischte sich unter das Geräusch der Wellen, die den ganzen Tag unermüdlich gegen die Kaimauer schlugen.

Ein Sturm zog auf und brachte die Dunkelheit nun schneller mit sich, als er gerechnet hatte.  
Zumindest das Wetter schien auf seiner Seite zu sein.

Ein heftiger Platzregen setzte bald darauf ein und man konnte dabei zusehen, wie die Straßen sich nun leerten und alle sich vor der unwillkommenen Feuchtigkeit flohen.

Altair nutzte die erste Gelegenheit und schlich in den Garten der Villa.

Von dort aus sah er mehrere Fenster, die beleuchtet waren und beschloss dieser Seite mit seiner Suche zu beginnen.

Geschickt sprang er an der Mauer hoch und hielt sich an dem ersten Fenstersims fest.

Es war ein langer Raum wo gerade eine Tafel gedeckt wurde.

Auch die nächsten zwei Fenster zu seiner Rechten gehörten zu diesem Raum und er lächelte darüber, dass er sich diese nun sparen konnte.

Er glitt an der Mauer hinab und schlich nun zu der schmaleren Seite des Hauses. Auch dort gab es drei Fenster, doch keins schien beleuchtet zu sein.

Doch als er sich etwas zurück lehnte, sah er ein leichtes Flackern, wie das Licht einer kleinen Öllampe.

Instinktiv wusste Altair nun, dass er hier an der richtigen Adresse war.

Die Verzögerung hatte ihn einen weiteren Tag gekostet, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden.  
Die Hospitaliter und Deutschritter wussten allesamt wie ein Assassine auftrat. Elessa wäre dadurch nur noch mehr in Gefahr geraten.

Lautlos und schnell kletterte Altair auch hier die Mauer hoch und warf nun vorsichtig einen Blick in den Raum.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Elessa.

Sie lag auf einem Bett wie zur ewigen Ruhe aufgebahrt und vor ihr, auf einem Stuhl, saß Markus, dessen Blick auf ihr ruhte.

Altair verlor augenblicklich seine Selbstbeherrschung.

Mit einem heulenden Schrei sprang er durch das Fenster und ergriff den erschrockenen Markus am Waffenrock.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall rammte er den Soldaten an die gegenüberliegende Wand und Markus begann keuchend zu husten.

„Was habt Ihr mit ihr gemacht?", schrie Altair völlig außer sich und drückte seine Fäuste noch kräftiger auf die Brust des Mannes.

Der Dunkelhaarige Franke versuchte sich gegen den Griff des Assassinen zu wehren, doch dieser ließ ihm nicht mal den Hauch einer Gelegenheit dazu.

Altairs rechte Hand schloss sich nun kraftvoll um dessen Nacken und der versteckte Dolch kam an seiner linken Hand so schnell zum Vorschein, dass der Franke über dieses plötzliche Erscheinen aufschrie.

Der Assassine hob bereits seine Hand und wollte nun dem Tod Tür und Tor zum Diesseits öffnen, als er eine leise und verängstigte Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Bitte! Tötet ihn nicht."

Alicia trat durch die nun geöffnete Tür. Sie musste sich im Vorraum aufgehalten und den Lärm gehört haben.

Sie trug ein langes Kleid von schlichter, weißer Farbe. Nur ein Stoffgürtel in der Farbe einer satten grünen Wiese zeigte, dass sie als Adlige es sich erlauben konnte, farbige Kleidung zu tragen.

Alicia wollte näher treten, doch Altairs Hand senkte sich erneut bedrohlich zu Markus.

„Er hat sich um Elessa gekümmert... die ganze Zeit. Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt. Bitte tut ihm nichts!", bat sie und Altairs Blick wurde nun unschlüssig.

Er hatte Markus fest in seinem Griff. Der Assassine übte gekonnt und gezielt Druck auf gewisse Nervenbahnen aus. Der Franke würde sich nicht von selbst bewegen können, solange er ihn nicht losließ.

Alicia trat nun erneut näher und legte Altair die Hand auf den Arm.

Ihre kleinen, zarten Finger wirkten winzig auf seinem muskulösen Unterarm, doch sie verfehlten ihre Wirkungen nicht.

„Sie brauch Euch jetzt, Altair! Ihr helft ihr nicht, indem Ihr ein Blutbad anrichtet und ihren bisherigen Retter tötet. Das hat Markus nicht verdient," meinte sie leise und Altair nickte nun und das Messer verschwand wieder.

Der Assassine ließ Markus los, der augenblicklich zu Boden ging.

Der Mann hatte angefangen zu schwitzen und Altair war sich nicht sicher, ob es vor Angst, oder eine Nebenwirkung seines erbarmungslosen Griffs war.

Ohne eine Spur von Angst oder erhöhter Vorsicht entfernte sich Altair von den Beiden und trat zu Elessa.

Sanft berührte er ihr Gesicht.

Sie war warm und schwitzte. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Lippen wirkten auf ihn, als hätte sie diese mit Kalk eingerieben.

„Gott," schnaufte Altair und lehnte seine Stirn langsam an ihre Schulter.

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Er kam zu spät! Sie starb!  
Er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und lehnte sein Ohr an ihre Brust.

Ihr Herzschlag war stetig und doch wirkte er auf ihn viel zu leise.

„Elessa, hörst du mich?", fragte Altair und rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter.

Doch sie reagierte nicht und Altair gab es bald auf, an ihr zu rütteln.

„Verlass mich nicht! Verlass mich nicht!", rief der Assassine verzweifelt und seine Hände krallten sich in ihr Hemd.

Er drückte sein Gesicht in den Stoff und musste nun zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen feststellen, dass er weinte.

Altair hatte niemals in seinem ganzen Leben geweint.

Nicht einmal konnte er sich daran erinnern.

Sicherlich war er zeitweise schwermütig gewesen, doch niemals brachte ihn irgendetwas zum weinen.

Es tat weh! Der Schmerz in seinen Innern schien ihn in Stücke zu reißen und er spürte den fürchterlichen Drang zu schreien, doch Elessas Stille hielt ihn augenblicklich davon ab.

Er konnte mit diesem Gefühl nichts anfangen, konnte damit nicht umgehen und Elessa konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Altair war allein. So einsam wie niemals im Leben zuvor.

Markus war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und schaute mit Alicia hilflos zu wie Altair vergeblich versuchte, Elessa aufzuwecken.

Traurige Gewissheit überkam ihn, dass dies wohl nicht mehr möglich war. Seine Berechnung ging auf, die Morgenstunden waren angebrochen und Elessa tat wohl nun ihre letzten Atemzüge.

Auch Alicia begann nun erneut zu weinen.  
Sie hielt sich eine zitternde Hand vor dem Mund und beugte sich tränenschwer.

Markus stand dazwischen.

Er schwieg und sah immer wieder zwischen Elessa und Altair hin und her.

Der Assassine brach völlig über Elessa zusammen.

Seine Hände umklammerten krampfhaft ihre Schultern und Markus hörte entsetzt den eben noch großen und bedrohlichen Mann weinen.

Die Geräusche, die der Mann machte waren befremdlich und erinnerten ihn an ein leidendes Tier.

* * *

_  
_Ende Kapitel 17


	19. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

Yo Leute,

jetzt poste ich das Kapitel doch noch hier auf .

Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich werd ich das in Kürze bereuen weil man mich wieder wegen irgendwas sperrt, bannt, basht... etc.

Ich will eigentlich gar nicht drüber nachdenken, dennoch habe ich den Entschluss gefasst, die Story hier zu beenden! Egal was kommt, egal was passiert *bineinkämpfer *

Meine Wut ist ein wenig abgeflaut, Verständnis habe ich aber immer noch keines aufbringen können.

Hm.... nun ja, bringt nichts, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Ich werd die Story aber auch auf posten, weil es dort noch fast gar keine deutschen Geschichten über AC gibt^^. Ich komm mir vor wie ein Gärtner vor brachliegendem Acker ;)

So, aber nun zu den netten und zahlreichen Revs:

Lady: Siehst du? Mit der Überschrift war ich mir anfangs gar nicht sicher. Schön, dass sie doch so gut passt und glaub mir, Altair so zu beschreiben hat mich Haare gekostet! Andere kauen ja bekanntlich Tischplatten ;p

Kara: Ich bin besonders auf dein Rev gespannt, was den Anfang dieses Kapitels betrifft^^ Ich glaube fast, du wirst ihn mögen.

Vielleicht magst du auch den Endteil^^, der geht auch ein wenig ins … ich nenns mal Abstrakte!

Ich wollte es erst gar nicht so schreiben, weil nun wirklich... ähm... düster?, wird.

Deswegen bin ich mal gespannt ;) Was mich umgestimmt hat? Keine Ahnung... vielleicht weil ich noch ein wenig in der „Kiste der Vergangenheit" von Altair und Elessa wühlen möchte? Mal gucken.

Orca: Ja, Karzheim ist einer meiner Meisterstücke^^ Ich liebe ihn abgöttisch. Ich dachte zunächst, dass dieses hin und hergespringe vielleicht ein wenig unübersichtlich wird. Aber scheinbar ist es soweit okay. Ihr würdet mir ja sagen, wenn es so wäre, ne?

Shipu: Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe mich fast gar nicht getraut, Altair weinen zu lassen.

Ich wehrte mich mit Händen und Füßen zunächst dagegen und wollte es gar nicht so geschehen lassen. Der harte Assassine... tränenaufgelöst! Wenn ich das so schreibe klingt es vor allem... unglaublich schräg und doof.

Ich denke, es war okay, dass ich das Weinen selbst nur mit wenigen Worten beschrieb und stattdessen seine seelische Marter dazwischenschob. Hm... Sera? In diesem Moment hätte ich dich dringend gebraucht *smile *

Anyway: Ich glaube du wirst die Einleitung in das Kapitel wahrlich, hm? Genießen? Viel Gefühl, sag ich nur. Auch das zähle ich zu eines meiner Meisterstücken und es hat mich viel Papier, Tinte und Stunden gekostet ^^

DeKo: Malik kommt hier und in den nächsten Kapiteln voll auf seine Kosten, versprochen. Todesengel= Rettungsengel *smile *, der Vergleich gefällt mir. Vielleicht lässt sich daraus ja was machen *grübel *

Sünderin: Ja, ich wollte eigentlich niemanden zu Tränen rühren^^, aber das bedeutet dann wohl, dass ich voll ins Schwarze getroffen habe, hm?  
Tja, die Hoch und Tiefs werden weitergehen *fühledichgewarnt *, denn diese Story besteht aus diesen Dingen^^, genauso wie aus Peinlichkeiten, Schwierigkeiten und schwer ineinander verkeilte, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.

all: Diese Story ist mein Baby, und deswegen hab ich mich von diesen OPS so dermaßen angegriffen gefühlt *knurr *

So, und jetzt geh ich erstmal ne Runde meditieren, weil ich mit dem 20. Kapitel nun schon zum zwanzigsten Mal anfange *grins *

LG  
Falk

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 18 „Schatten der Vergangenheit"

Die einst willkommene Dunkelheit stürzte plötzlich mit brachialer Gewalt auf Altair ein.

Er verspürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust und es raubte ihn den Atem.

Diese Gefühle vernebelte ihm die Sinne, ließ ihn im Wahn verfallen und er begann sich in seiner Qual hin und her zu winden um all dies so schnell wie möglich abschütteln zu können.

Die Kontrolle über die Situation, in der er sich eben noch so sicher wähnte, entglitt ihm und er glaubte nun von den Wänden dieses Zimmer erdrückt zu werden.  
Er war Elessa so nahe wie seit Tagen nicht und plötzlich schien sie so fern, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Erinnerungen, Jahrzehnte alt, schlugen auf ihn ein! Zerbrachen wie dünnes Glas in winzige Splitter und diese Scherben brachten die pure Höllenqual mit sich.

Altair ließ sich innerlich fallen, wobei er deutlich spürte, wie scheinbar ein großer Teil seiner Seele aus der physikalischen Hülle glitt.  
Er entsagte nun der Kontrolle und ließ sich in diesen Nebel aus Zweifel und unbändiger Wut gleiten... so unendlich tief fallen!

Ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt!

Der Kloß, welcher sich in seinem Hals geformt hatte, wurde nun so dick, dass er glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen und erneut wand er sich in seiner Pein und schrie nun gedämpft auf.

Kaum war er zu diesem erstickten Laut überhaupt nur fähig, und ein Schmerz explodierte in seiner Brust, für den er kaum Erklärung fand.  
Schmerz, real und dennoch nicht vorhanden!

Seine Brust zog sich zusammen und mehr aus Reflex griff er danach und drückte die Faust so fest er konnte gegen die nun merkwürdig schmerzende Stelle.

Seine Finger kribbelten, seine Augen brannten und entsetzt nahm er wahr, dass sein Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelte!

Was fühlte er? All diese Gefühle kannte er nicht!  
Altair wusste, wie sich die Extremen anfühlten! Wut und Liebe, doch nun mischten sich so viele andere … Dinge... dazwischen, dass er völlig den Bezug zu den beiden verlor und seine Entscheidungsgewalt komplett darin unterging.

Hilflos! Er war plötzlich so hilflos!

Wieder konnte er nichts tun! Er konnte Elessa nicht helfen! Wie so oft konnte er ihr nicht helfen...

Altair glaubte, rennen zu müssen! Zu flüchten?  
In die offenen Arme der Wut! Dieses alte Gefühl... dieses gewohnte Ding, welches ihm immer wieder überspülte und ihn in seiner Rolle als Assassine funktionieren ließ, aber all seine weiteren Wesenszüge wurden von ihr überdeckt. Wut war nun sein einziger Schutz vor dem nun aufkeimenden Wahnsinn, verursacht durch die ganzen Gefühle, die er nie kannte!

Altair hob leicht den Kopf und sah, dass Alicia und Markus noch immer an der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen.

Markus war mittlerweile aufgestanden und starrte zu ihm und Elessa.

Sie standen nur da... und taten nichts.

Die tobende Wut überschwemmte den Assassinen wie eine gewaltige Welle und riss ihn mit in den Strudel der tobenden Leere!

Er konnte ihr nicht entsagen, wollte sie nicht stoppen, wollte sie loslassen wie ein bösartiges, tobendes Tier.

Altair war sich des Haltens plötzlich so müde und die Welt um ihn herum verlor an Farbe und Geräusche... er stand im Leben, doch stand er nun auch im Nichts.

Alles war fort! Elessa... der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, der ihn so tief berührt hatte wie kein anderer jemals zuvor, lag sterbend unter ihn.

Jeder Atemzug konnte ihr letzter sein und kein Mensch... inklusive er... konnte ihr helfen.

„Warum tut ihr nichts?", brüllte der Assassine Alicia und Markus zu, und es klang mehr nach einer Drohung, einem Vorwurf, als nach einer Frage.

„Wir können nichts mehr tun, Altair," murmelte der dunkelhaarige Franke und vermied es den Assassinen zu tief in die zornigen Augen zu sehen.  
Altair hatte die Kapuze zurückgestülpt um ihren Herzschlag besser hören zu können.

Ihm schien in diesem Moment alles egal zu werden und Markus bekam nun das beklemmende Gefühl, dass hier gleich die Hölle losbrechen würde.

„Alicia... geht! Schnell!", murmelte er und schob die Französin in Richtung Tür.

Das war einer der fatalsten Fehler, die Markus machen konnte.  
Elessa wusste, dass sie, sobald Altair vom Zorn auch nur ansatzweise ergriffen worden war, sich weder rühren durfte, noch ihn in die Augen sehen sollte.  
Doch sie hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Markus diese Erfahrung auszutauschen.

Es waren nur winzige Millimeter gewesen, die der Franke sich bewegt hatte, doch er konnte nicht einmal blinzeln, als Altair bereits bei ihm war und ihn am Hals gepackt gegen die Wand drückte.

Markus war nicht klein, doch gegen Altair wirkte er in diesem schrecklichen Moment wie ein schwächlicher Knabe.

Auch hatte er gegen die eiserne Kraft des Assassinen nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Altairs gesamter Zorn entlud sich nun in den Angriff auf Markus. Er beobachtete wie der Franke versuchte zu atmen, und dabei kläglich scheiterte.

Daraufhin wurde Altairs Griff um dessen Kehle noch fester und nur beiläufig nahm er wahr, wie Alicia gellend aufschrie und ihn anflehte, Markus loszulassen.

Der Assassine, sonst immer in seinen Entscheidungen und Emotionen kontrolliert, wurde Opfer seiner eigenen vernachlässigten Gefühle.

Angst und Trauer vermischten sich nun mit den Zweifeln und der ohnehin gefährlichen Wut.

Altair hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren! Er war in seiner eigenen Mission, nämlich Elessa zu schützen, klaglos gescheitert und es war purer Selbsthass, der ihn nun wie ein rasendes Tier um sich beißen ließ.

Markus wand sich in Altairs Griff! Die Luft war aus seinen Lungen gewichen, als hätte man sie mit brachialer Gewalt herausgedrückt.  
Seine Augen brannten, seine Nase begann zu bluten und es sah bsld danach aus, als würde er noch vor Elessa vor Gott treten müssen.

Alicia schrie und weinte verzweifelt und konnte Markus nicht helfen und doch war es Karzheims überraschender und zugleich kraftvoller Schlag, der den Assassinen quer durch den Raum schlittern ließ und Markus vor dem nahen Tod bewahrte.

Der Soldat rutschte hustend und keuchend an der Wand herunter und mit einer zitternden, fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich das Blut von der Nase.

Die Faust des Ritters hatte Altair direkt am Wangenknochen getroffen und den Assassinen mehr als nur wirksam augeschaltet.

Die Welt verschwamm kurz vor Altairs Augen und doch kämpfte er sich rasend und blind vor Wut und Verzweiflung auf die Beine.

Doch vier Soldaten stürzten sich gleichzeitig, noch bevor er vollends aufgestanden war, auf ihn und rissen ihn mit ihren Körpergewicht zu Boden.

Sie umklammerten ihn und hielten seinen Schwertarm fest.

Reflexartig ließ Altair den Mörderdolch an seiner linken Hand hervorschnellen, doch noch bevor er den Arm heben konnte um dem Nächstbesten das Leben zu nehmen, landete ein Fuß auf sein Handgelenk und verdammte ihn nun zur völligen Bewegungsunfähigkeit.

Altair hob den Blick und entdeckte Malik über ihn stehen.

Seine schwarze Robe bauschte im frischen, kräftigen Durchzug der durch die nun geöffnete Tür verursacht wurde.

Altair wurde nun von Fürst Karzheim völlig entwaffnet und zwei äußert kräftige und große Soldaten verdrehten ihm schmerzhaft die Arme auf den Rücken.

„Bringt ihn in den Keller. Ich weiß, dass De Sable dort zwei Zellen hat. Legt ihn in Ketten, damit er zur Vernunft kommt," sprach Karzheim und die Männer nickten.

Mit Markus waren sie nun zu fünft und bis auf die beiden Hünen, die Altair jeweils Links und Rechts hielten, hatten nun alle ihre Schwerter gezogen.

Sie zerrten den sich heftig wehrenden Assassinen aus dem Raum und Malik tat nichts um Altair zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Er wusste, dass es nun besser war, wenn der Mann aus dem Weg war.  
Mesha hatte ihm die Geschichte erzählt, als Altair vor Al Mualim gebracht wurde, und die Nachricht von Elessas Tod überbracht bekommen hatte.

Dies hier war nun erneut geschehen und Altair... konnte nicht gesteuert werden.  
Selbst Al Mualim war damals nicht dazu fähig gewesen und er musste Altair für fast ein Jahr einsperren und ihn täglich mental bearbeiten, um ihn wieder zu seinen Tätigkeiten zu bewegen.

Der Araber trat an das Bett zu Elessa.

Kritisch überprüfte er ihre Verletzung und ihren Herzschlag.

Er wandte sich sofort an Markus, als dieser aus dem Kerker kam.

„Wann war sie das letzte mal wach?", fragte Malik und Markus gab ihn bereitwillig Auskunft über Elessas Befinden in den letzten vier Tage.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Die Schwellung drückt auf die Lunge! Wir müssen Blut ablassen! Kommt, helft mir, Markus! Verzeiht meinem Freund! Er ist nicht er selbst!", sprach er Markus an und dieser nickte und trat ohne zu Zögern näher.

„Ich brauche abgekochtes Wasser und frische Verbände," wandte sich Malik an Alicia, die entschlossen nickte und aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Eine Zofe, ebenfalls Araberin mit langem, schwarzen Haar und mandelförmigen, braunen Augen, kam bald darauf mit einer dampfenden Schüssel während Alicia Gewänder von Templern brachte.

Malik wunderte sich zunächst, doch die Französin schnitt sie in lange Streifen und der Assassine konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er begriff, was sie tat.

Er ergriff Altairs Kurzschwert und zog es aus der Scheide.

„Vorbildlich, mein Freund," murmelte er, als er mit dem Daumen über die Klinge fuhr und die Schärfe begutachtete.

Der Araber trat nun zu Elessa und reichte Markus das Messer.

„Ihr müsst die Schwellung jetzt kreuzförmig einschneiden. Ungefähr so," meinte Malik und zeichnete seinen Plan mit seinem Zeigefinger vor. Markus nickte und blickte entschlossen und ernst drein.

Malik sah sich um.  
„Fürst Karzheim! Haltet Elessa fest! Es könnte sein, dass sie sich bewegt," meinte er und der Ritter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Unmöglich! Das kann ich nicht," schnaufte dieser nun und trat zurück.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas, Fürst!", meinte er und der Fürst trat nun doch zögernd näher und drückte Elessa an beiden Schultern auf das Bett.

Malik trat nun ebenfalls dazu und setzte sich auf ihre Beine.

„In Ordnung. Markus, Jetzt! Schneidet ein," sagte er und der Franke trat an die Rechte Seite des Bettes, setzte das Messer behutsam an und lies die Klinge die oberste Hautschicht zerschneiden.

Dunkles, wässriges Blut quoll hervor und mischte sich mit alter, gelblicher Wundflüssigkeit.

Der Gestank von altem Blut und faulendem Fleisch erfüllte nun die Luft und wie es Malik vorausgesagt hatte, krampfte Elessa heftig und hob nun abwehrend die Arme.  
Der Araber fing ihren linken Arm ab und drückte ihn zurück in das Polster, doch der andere Arm schob sich schützend über ihre Körperseite.

Karzheim wurde durch den Geruch und den Anblick augenblicklich blass und würgte.

„Herr, Ihr erlaubt?"

Manfred tauchte plötzlich neben den Fürsten auf und schob den leichenblassen Mann behutsam weg. Der Fürst suchte ohne ein weiteres Wort das Weite und der dunkelhaarige Riese ergriff Elessa an den Schultern und es war nun auch Alexander, der ebenfalls schweigend hinzutrat und den anderen Arm festhielt.

„Ihr müsst noch ein wenig tiefer schneiden. Ihr kennt doch Pökelfleisch? Ungefähr so tief, dass man die Schwarte abziehen kann," meinte Malik und Markus setzte erneut das Messer an.

Er vertiefte den Schnitt und beförderte nun noch mehr totes Sekret an das Tageslicht und der Gestank wurde beißender.

Doch keiner der Franken verzog das Gesicht oder musste aufgeben. Scheinbar kannten sie den Geruch schon mehrfach.

Malik fing das Sekret mit einem Lappen auf, den ihn die Zofe reichte und deutete Markus den nächsten Schnitt anzusetzen.

Elessa hatte während den zweiten Schnitt kurz aufgeschrien, doch nun stemmte sie sich gegen sie und schrie sich beim dritten Schnitt fast die Lunge aus dem Leib.

Malik zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie im ganzen Haus zu hören war und er hörte wie einer der Franken zu Karzheim, der in den Vorraum geflüchtet war, sagte, dass der Assassine im Keller durchdrehe.

Doch Malik musste Karzheim vertrauen. Er hoffte nur, dass Altair den Fürsten nicht dazu trieb ihn wie ein Spanferkel aufzuspießen.

Der Araber drückte die neu entstandene Wunde solange aus, bis sich helles, frisches Blut unter das Eiter und Wundsekret mischte, danach spülte er sie mit einer Tinktur, die er in das warme Wasser gemischt hatte, und trug eine Salbe auf den Bluterguss auf.

Er ließ Markus Elessas kompletten Oberkörper fest verbinden und Manfred schob ihr dann wieder die Polster unter den Rücken.

Malik nickte zufrieden und musterte Elessa, die beim Schreien wohl ihre allerletzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht hatte. Doch ihre Wangen hatten dadurch wenigstens etwas Farbe bekommen.

Die Soldaten waren vom Bett zurückgetreten und hatten schweigend dabei zugesehen, wie Malik Elessa zudeckte und ihr einen kühlen Lappen auf die Stirn legte.

„Sie atmet tiefer," murmelte Markus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, „vielleicht... vielleicht schafft sie es! Euch hat der Himmel geschickt, Malik!"

„Noch ist nichts vorbei," sagte der Einarmige und lächelte freudlos.

„Den Rest muss Elessa selbst schaffen."

Er schwieg einen Moment ehe er sich erneut an Markus wandte.

„Bleibt Ihr hier? Ich möchte nach Altair sehen," meinte dieser und Markus nickte und deutete Alexander, dass er Malik den Weg zeigen solle.

Dieser ging ohne zu zögern voran und Malik folgte dem rothaarigen Franken.

Karzheim war bereits dort und er stand mit Karl und Frank, die beide ihre Schwerter gezogen hatten, vor den Gittern der Zelle.

Maliks Blick fiel auf Altair, der am Boden kauerte und an seinen Fesseln, die aus schwerem Eisenmanchetten und einer Kette bestanden, wie von Sinnen zerrte.

Der Araber lächelte amüsiert über die offensichtliche Angst von Karl und Frank.

Karzheim hatte wütend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte den Kopf als er Malik erblickte.

„Ich habe zu viel Geduld mit euch Assassinen. Er hätte Markus beinahe getötet! Markus ist einer meiner besten Männer! Ihr dürftet ebenfalls meiner Meinung sein, Malik! Dieser hier tobt wie ein Schwein, dass man kastriert hat, bevor man es schlachtet!", höhnte der Fürst und Altair brüllte wütend auf.

„Markus ist ein ganz hervorragender Heiler, Fürst Karzheim! Er muss sehr wertvoll für Eure Truppen sein!", sprach Malik und hoffte, dass seine Worte den Fürsten beschwichtigen würden.

„In der Tat! Alle meine Männer sind für die Truppe wichtig! Auf die ein oder andere Art! Auch Adrian! Ich bin fast gewillt Euren Freund hier unten verrotten zu lassen! Er weiß unsere Strapaze nicht zu schätzen! Apropos Strapazen! Wie geht es ihr?", fragte der Fürst und Malik lächelte sanft.

„Wir gehen gleich gemeinsam zu ihr, Fürst. Lasst mich nur kurz zu meinen Kumpan!", meinte Malik und der Fürst nickte.

Karl öffnete das schwere Tor und Malik trat hindurch zu Altair.

Dessen sturmgraue Augen ruhten voller Wut und Verzweiflung auf den Araber, der sich zu ihm kniete.

Malik tippte auf dessen bereits wundgescheuerte Handgelenke.

„Du solltest das lassen, Altair, oder du hast in wenigen Tagen eine Infektion die sich gewaschen hat," sprach dieser und der Assassine sah ihn entsetzt an.

Nun dämmerte ihn, dass Malik es nicht vorhatte, ihn hier rauszuholen.

„Was soll das?", grollte der Assassine und Malik lächelte freudlos.

„Du und dein fürchterlicher Stolz. Du und deine noch fürchterlichere, und dazu unkontrollierbare Wut! Du hättest beinahe alles Zunichte gemacht! Du hast doch schon viel zu viel angestellt, und doch nichts daraus gelernt! Da konnte Al Mualim dich bis nach Arsur schicken, und es kam hier oben nur die Hälfte an, Altair!", sagte Malik und klopfte dem Assassinen frech gegen die Stirn.

„Ich kann dich da oben nicht gebrauchen, Altair! Solange Elessa nichts gegenteiliges sagt, wirst du nun eine Weile hier schmoren! Mit deiner Aktion hast du nicht nur ihr Leben gefährdet. Du hast blindlinks alles angegriffen und ich wette, du hättest sogar Alicia ein Leid angetan, hätte der Fürst dich nicht so souverän ausgeschaltet!"

Malik stand auf und sah auf den verwirrt und dennoch wütend grollenden Assassinen herab.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dir die ganze Sache durch den Kopf gehen lässt, und du dich bei Markus und Lady Alicia für dein unmögliches Benehmen bald entschuldigst! Noch dazu wirst du keine Informationen über Elessas Zustand erhalten! Sieh es als Strafe für deine Untugenden!"

Altair sprang auf und Karzheim konnte Malik gerade noch rechtzeitig packen und zurückziehen, als Altair bereits an der Stelle stand, wo der Araber gerade noch gewesen war.

Der Assassinen sprang erneut nach vorn und wurde nun von den Ketten zurückgehalten und zu Boden gerissen. Karl verschloss das schwere Gitter und schob den Riegel vor.

„Das kannst du nicht machen! Was glaubst du, wer oder was du bist, mir so einen Befehl zu geben und mich zu bestrafen!", brüllte Altair völlig außer sich und Malik lächelte ihm zu.

„Mein Name ist Malik Al-Sayr! Und ich bin das neue Oberhaupt von Masyaf!", sprach dieser und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten mit bauschender, schwarzer Robe davon.

Mit grimmiger Genugtuung beobachteten die Franken, wie Altair entsetzt hinter dem Araber her sah und von nun an kein Wort mehr sagte.

Elessas POV:

„_Wo... bin ich?"_

_Um mich herum verschwand die Umgebung in gleißendes weißes Licht. Kälte durchströmte mich, doch es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. _

_Fast glaubte ich, dass diese Kälte schon immer in mir war und ich hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre ein Teil von mir, so wie auch das Atmen für mich völlig normal gewesen ist._

_Schwarze Schatten befanden sich um mich herum._

_Sie hatten verschiedene Körpergrößen und bewegten sich nicht._

_Ich lief langsam los und meine Schritte hallten, als ob ich mich in einem großen und leeren Raum befinden würde._

„_Weißt du, wo du hier bist?", fragte eine leise Stimme und ich hob den Kopf.  
Diese Stimme war unverkennbar die eines Kindes._

_Sie wurde von einem leisen, unschuldigen Kichern begleitet und dieses Geräusch füllte nun diesen Raum, als ob für nichts anderes Platz darin wäre._

„_Wer bist du?", warf ich in das Kichern hinein und es verstummte.  
„Wer ich bin? Das weißt du nicht? Also weißt du auch nicht, wo du hier bist, nicht wahr?", fragte die Stimme zurück und ich sah mir erneut diese Schatten an._

_  
Einer hatte sich bewegt.  
Es war der kleinste von ihnen. Er trat von den anderen fort und auf mich zu._

_Als er näher an mich herankam, bekam der Schatten Form und Umriss und ich … erkannte mich! Im Alter von fünf Jahren._

_Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn. Was ging hier vor sich?_

_Der ehemalige Schatten lächelte sanft und streckte ihre kleine Hand nach mir aus._

„_Komm! Ich muss dir was zeigen!", rief sie mit glasklarer Stimme und ergriff meine Hand, als ich ihrer Bitte nicht nach kam._

_Ich verspürte einen sanften Druck, als sie mich durch den weißen Raum führte._

_Vor uns tat sich ein kleiner, dunkler Fleck auf und sie berührte ihn mit den Fingern.  
Er wurde größer und irgendwann zog sie mich durch diesen hindurch._

_Plötzlich drangen Geräusche an mein Ohr.  
Ein leises Schluchzen._

_Dunkelheit hatte mich eingehüllt, doch sie verschwand nun und ich befand mich in einem von Kerzenlicht erhellten Raum._

_Ich kannte dieses Zimmer... und hatte seit diesem Tag nicht mehr daran auch nur denken wollen._

_Selbst als ich in Jerusalem zu Besuch war... hatte ich diesen Raum ignoriert, als ob es ihn einfach nicht geben würde._

„_Mama..."_

_Ich erkannte im sperrlichen Licht vor mir ein Lager. Es bestand nur aus wenig Stroh, und sehr schmutzigen Laken._

_Eine Frau lag darauf und als ich näher trat sah ich … ES..._

_Es lag zwischen ihren Beinen. Grausam entstellt._

_Wie damals... wandte ich sofort meinen Blick ab und sah in das Gesicht der Frau.  
Sie atmete noch und blickte aus starren Augen in meine Richtung._

_Sie sah nicht das Kind an, welches vor ihr kniete, ihre Hand hielt... und so bitterlich weinte.  
Sie blickte direkt in meine Richtung!_

_Diese Frau war für mich immer das schönste und reinste Wesen gewesen. _

_Als der Priester in einer der Messen einst von Engeln sprach, sah ich diese Person vor meinem inneren Auge._

_Doch als er von Dämonen redete, sah ich sie auch... mit diesem entstellten Ding zwischen den Beinen._

_Und das Kind, welches vor ihr saß... weinte und weinte... und tat dennoch nichts._

„_Mutter," murmelte ich und wollte mich bewegen, doch meine Extremitäten waren taub und ich war nicht mehr fähig auch nur einen Schritt zu tun._

_Die Frau auf dem Lager hob die Hand in meine Richtung und bewegte die Lippen, doch keine Laut drang an meine Ohren._

_Das Kind neben ihr drehte sich zu mir herum und ich sah in mein eigenes, verweintes Gesicht._

_Ich habe damals nichts verstanden..._

„_Uah!"_

_Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und das Bild wurde gegen gleißendes, weißes Licht eingetauscht._

_Ich wollte schockiert einatmen... aber ich atmete nicht! _

_Keine Luft strömte in meine Lungen._

_Was...? Warum...?_

_  
Ich griff mir nervös an die Brust und blickte zu dem Schatten-Kind, welches mir nun nicht mehr ähnlich sah._

_Sie hatte meine Hand losgelassen und ihre Arme um ihre Körpermitte gelegt._

_  
„Warum... warum zeigst du mir das?", fragte ich und es kicherte wieder._

„_Weil so vieles fehlt! Dies ist eine Prüfung! Sag mir deinen Namen!", forderte die dunkle, kleine Gestalt und ich wollte meinen Namen nennen, doch ich brachte kein Wort hervor._

„_Siehst du? Du bist noch nicht fertig! Geh weiter!", sagte sie und deutete nun an mir vorbei zu den anderen Schatten._

_Ein weiterer war hervorgetreten. Er ging langsam auf mich zu und ich beschloss ihm nun entgegen zu gehen._

_  
Auch er war kleiner und als ich nahe genug herangetreten war, stand ich wieder mir selbst gegenüber._

_Damals war ich elf..._

„_Ich habe lange auf dich gewartet. Bis eben dachte ich, du kommst nicht. Aber die wenige Zeit die ich jetzt zur Verfügung habe, müssen wir unbedingt nutzen," sagte der zweite Schatten und lächelte sanft und schüchtern._

_Sie vermied es, meine Hand zu nehmen sondern ging langsam voraus._

_Ich folgte ihr, obgleich es eigentlich nun gar nicht mehr wollte._

_Doch ich war nicht in der Lage mich zu steuern und setzte mich ohne es zu wollen in Bewegung._

_Wieder erschien ein kleiner, immer größer werdender Fleck._

_Doch dieser war nicht dunkel... sondern hell erleuchtet._

_Ich trat hinter dem Schatten hindurch und befand mich in unserem Hof in Jerusalem._

_Es war Mittag und die Schatten der Menschen im Hof waren recht kurz._

_Sie hatten einen Kreis geformt und tanzten, sangen dabei und klatschten._

_In ihrer Mitte befand sich eine in dicken, dunklen Schleiern gehüllte Person._

_Ich sah zu meinem Schatten-Doppelgänger und bemerkte, dass sie gebannt auf diese Person starrte._

_Ich wusste, wer sich unter diesen Schleiern befand und wollte eigentlich gar nicht sehen, was nun passieren würde._

_Die Leute bemerkten uns nicht, tanzten und sagen weiter bis... ein lauter, zorniger Schrei den Frieden zerriss._

_Ein Mann kam hinter mir herangestürmt und rannte geradewegs durch mich hindurch auf die Person in der Mitte zu._

_  
Er packte sie, schlug auf sie ein und brüllte dabei unzusammenhängende Beleidigungen._

_Ich wollte mich bewegen, dazwischen gehen, doch ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und war zu nichts fä kochte in mir hoch und ich wollte am liebsten schreien und... und mit IHM etwas tun!_

_Die Frau schrie, hob die Hände um sich zu schützen, doch nichts konnte sie vor dem rasenden Mann bewahren.  
Die anderen Frauen schauten entsetzt dabei zu, doch keiner eilte ihr zur Hilfe._

_Dann ließ er von ihr ab und ging zurück in das Haus._

_Eine Frau trat nun in die Mitte. Sie trug ebenfalls einen Schleier und viel Schmuck an den Armen. Sie hatte kalte, schwere Augen. Augen die ich nie vergessen würde._

_Sie hob den Schleier... und spie mir ins Gesicht._

_Dies war der Tag als meine erste Hochzeit abgesagt wurde._

_Auch diesmal löste sich die Erinnerung auf und wieder stand ich neben den Schatten im weißen Licht._

„_Sag mir deinen Namen!", forderte dieser und ich zögerte nun und schüttelte dann den Kopf._

_Der Schatten lächelte und nickte fast anerkennend darüber. Dann hob er seinen Arm und deutete erneut auf die anderen Schatten._

„_Der nächste," murmelte ich und trat auch diesem nun wieder entgegen._

_Ich fühlte meine Bewegungen nicht. Ich fühlte mich leicht und … leer._

„_Wird auch Zeit das du kommst. Zu schade, dass du nicht bleibst!", meinte der nächste Schatten._

_Er gewann an Gestalt und zeigte nun mein Ebenbild im Alter von ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren._

_Doch eines unterschied sich grundlegend von den anderen beiden Schatten._

_Mein langer Zopf fehlte._

_Wieder führte der Weg zu einen Fleck und als ich hindurchtrat befand ich mich an dem Außenposten, zu dem mich Altair und Malik gebracht hatten, nachdem ich die Strafe von Al Mualim über mich ergehen lassen musste._

_Liakun stand an der Seite des Hauses und kaute auf etwas Heu herum.  
Es war bereits dunkel und ich fühlte instinktiv, dass die Ereignisse, die ich sehen sollte, in dem Gebäude selbst stattfanden._

_Ich betrat das vertraute Gebäude und durchquerte den Raum._

_Als hätte ich es geahnt, sah ich Altair und mich auf dem Lager liegen. _

_Dies war unmittelbar nachdem Altair von seinem Auftrag zurückgekehrt war._

„_Hör auf. Hör auf, Altair Ibn La Ahad!", hörte ich mich schreien und der Kampf auf dem Lager endete abrupt_

_Ein zweiter Schatten formte sich direkt am Fußende des Lagers._

_Dort stand er nun, ungesehen von Altair und... meinem Selbst und starrte zu mir und meinem jüngeren Schatten-Ich herüber._

„_Dies war das erste mal, wo er sich nun in dir regte. Er war immer da gewesen, doch in dieser Nacht war er aufgewacht," sprach mein jüngerer Schatten ohne mich anzusehen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf diese dunkle Gestalt und die Szenerie änderte sich, löste sich allerdings nicht auf, wie die vorherigen Erinnerungen._

_Wir befanden uns noch im selben Zimmer, allerdings beugte sich nun ein Assassine über mich und würgte mich fast zu Tode._

_Ich konnte nun gut von außen beobachten wie ich Altairs Kurzschwert greifen konnte und es dem Assassinen in blinder Panik samt Lederscheide gegen den Kopf schlug und anschließend floh._

_Auch dort stand der Schatten immer noch ungerührt am Fußende des Lagers._

_  
Die Erinnerung löste sich schlagartig wieder auf und ich stand wieder im weißen Licht._

_Links von mir stand mein fünfzehnjähriges Ich, welche traurig und verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte, während der zweite Schatten ein Stück weit entfernt vor mir stand und nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte._

„_Dies war ein Ende... und zugleich ein Anfang. Wie ist dein Name?", fragte nun auch dieser Schatten und eine dicke Träne rollte über ihre Wange, als ich ihr nicht antworten konnte._

_Auch sie hob nur wieder stumm den Arm und zeigte auf den Schatten vor mir._

„_Willkommen, Seelenloser. Ich bin hier um dir ein Angebot zu unterbreiten," murmelte dieser nun und seine Stimme klang tief und rau. Er sprach langsam und klang dabei fast hähmisch._

„_Hier ist das Ende... und der Anfang. Es gilt nun bald eine Wahl zu treffen. Folge mir und sieh dir mein Angebot an,"sagte es und schritt voraus._

_  
Der Schatten hatte keine andere Form angenommen sondern blieb einfach dunkel und schemenhaft._

_Anstelle eines Flecks erschien nun eine Tür._

_Ich wunderte mich, doch der Schatten beantwortete sogleich meine ungestellte Frage._

„_Ich bin keine Erinnerung, sondern eine Tatsache."_

_Dies verwirrte mich noch mehr._

_Doch er öffnete die Tür und wir gingen hindurch._

_Ich befand mich bald darauf in der Taverne am Hafen. Wir waren dort selten abgestiegen, weil die Engländer dort so stark vertreten waren._

_Ich entdeckte mich mitten im Raum bekleidet im Waffenrock und mit gezogenem Schwert. Das Schwert hatte ich auf einen Engländer gerichtet, der gerade einer Frau die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hatte und sich auf einem Tisch über sie hermachte._

_Ich sah, wie ich den Mund bewegte, hörte jedoch nichts.  
Der ganze Raum war verstummt und ich war lediglich fähig, die Bilder zu sehen._

„_Dein Herz raste, dein Mund war trocken... und doch hast du es getan! Du hast diese Frau vor Schlimmeren bewahrt. Das hättest du unter anderen Umständen nie getan. Du hättest nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht," sprach der Schatten und sah selbst noch mal auf die Szene._

_Dem Engländer hatte ich mittlerweile den Griff meines Schwertes auf die Stirn geschlagen und eine heftige Schlägerei fand nun in der Taverne statt._

_Die Umgebung veränderte sich langsam wieder und nun fand ich mich auf Akkons Mauer wieder._

_Wieder entdeckte ich mich selbst und Fürst Karzheim, als wir gemeinsam gegen Hamid, den Assassinen, kämpften._

_Ich beobachtete wie dieser flüchtete und ich ihm über den Rand der Mauer folgte._

„Ohne mich wärst du nie fähig gewesen, diese Form von Rache zu nehmen. Hamid war es, der dein Leben zerstörte und dir das nahm, welches du nicht zu schützen fähig warst!", zischte der Schatten nun und seine Stimme nahm einen aggressiveren Ton an.

_Wieder veränderte sich die Umgebung und nun tauchte die Seitenstraßen Jerusalems um mich herum auf._

_  
Ein erschlagener Wachmann lag am Boden und ich stand mit blutverschmierten Schwert über Malik._

_Diesen zog ich auf die Füße und sprach stumm mit ihm._

„_Du hättest Malik nicht retten können, hättest du dich nicht meiner bedient," flüsterte der Schatten, der sich nun unmittelbar neben mir befand._

_Erneut verschwamm die Umgebung und ich befand mich nun in den dunklen Gängen von Masyaf._

„_Sieh hin! Sieh wie sie mit dir umgehen! Wie sie dich behandeln... ich war in diesem Moment nicht nicht da, oder? Deine Sorge und Liebe zu Altair hat mich vertrieben! Ich benötige ein leeres Herz um existieren zu können... sieh nur hin!"_

_Der Schatten glitt um mich herum und mein Blick fiel auf die beiden Assassinen, die mich beide festhielten und der alte, der mir ins Gesicht spie und mich beschimpfte._

_Die Szene endete, als mir der Assassine auf den Oberkörper schlug und ich hustend zusammenbrach._

_Das gleißende Licht hüllte mich wieder ein und nun stand ich umringt von den vier Schatten._

„_Mein Angebot ist so simple. Vergesse dich und all das, was du einst warst und nimm dafür die Macht, die ich dir biete._

_Sag meinen Namen, und niemals wieder wirst du an dir zweifeln, hadern! Niemals wirst du mehr ein Opfer sein! Niemals wirst du schwach sein! Habe ich dich nicht so wunderbar durch die Jahre begleitet? Vergiss dein altes Leben und ergreife die Macht, die dir längst zusteht!", flüsterte der Schatten erneut._

_Die anderen standen nur um mich herum und schwiegen._

„_Beende die Prüfung und nenne den Namen, der dein Schicksal werden soll!", forderte der Schatten erneut und ich sah nun, dass er eine Form nahm._

_Wieder sah ich mich selbst, jedoch in der Kleidung der Deutschritter, bewaffnet, mit stolzen Blick und selbstsicheren Lächeln._

„_Halt, noch fehlt etwas!"_

_Diese Stimme war nun gänzlich anders als alle Stimmen die ich je gehört hatte._

_Ich hatte das Gefühl als ob ich die Worte nicht hörte, sondern spürte._

_Ein weiterer Schatten, wesentlich größer als ich selbst und fast durchsichtig, formte sich neben mir._

„_Eine Erinnerung gibt es nicht, dennoch ist dies Teil deiner Vergangenheit," sprach dieser fremdartige Schemen und das weiße Licht veränderte sich und um mich herum formte sich nun erneut die Umgebung..._

_  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte ich nun, obgleich ich das überhaupt nicht mehr wissen wollte._

_  
„In Jerusalem. Sieh, dort ist der Fluss," antwortete der Schemen und ich konnte mich nun schwach an diese Stelle erinnern._

_Ich folgte dem Schatten zum Fluss hinab.  
Wieder vernahm ich das Weinen eines Kindes und ich war nicht weit gegangen, da entdeckte ich nun auch zwei am Steg sitzen._

_Ein kleines Mädchen und ein etwas älterer Junge.  
Das Mädchen war höchstens drei oder vier Jahre, der Junge mindestens neun._

_Sie hatte sich die Knie aufgeschlagen und weinte bitterlich. Der Junge ergriff nun schüchtern ihre Hand und sah sie an.  
„Es... tut mir Leid," sagte er leise und ich runzelte die Stirn und glaubte, den Jungen zu kennen._

„_Altair! Komm her! Sie warten auf uns!"_

_Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah zurück an das Ufer.  
Ich wandte ebenfalls mein Kopf und entdeckte dort einen anderen Jungen.  
„Malik!", flüsterte ich und versuchte mir das Bild des kleinen, fast pummligen Jungen einzuprägen. Er hatte ein volles Gesicht und ein fröhliches Lächeln._

_Dann blickte ich wieder zu den anderen Jungen._

„_Altair!", murmelte ich und musterte den schlanken, bereits recht großen Jungen.  
Er hatte kurzes, glattes Haar und seine sturmgrauen Augen blickten jetzt schon so grimmig und wachsam in die Welt, wie sie es in seiner Gestalt als Erwachsenen taten. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig und dennoch wirkte er stolz und stark._

_  
Altair hielt immer noch das Mädchen bei der Hand und ging mit ihr nun gemeinsam über den Steg zurück an das Ufer._

„_Elessa?"_

_Eine Frau erschien nun ebenfalls am Fluss und das kleine Mädchen löste sich aus Altairs Hand und rannte zu ihr._

_  
„Mutter," murmelte ich nun und trat einen Schritt auf die Frau zu.  
Sie hatte das Mädchen... hatte mich... auf den Arm gehoben und Altair sanft über den Kopf gestrichen._

„_Danke, Altair. Du bist ein guter Junge," meinte sie und lächelte sanft.  
Dann hob sie erneut den Kopf und sah in meine Richtung._

_  
Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie drehte sich langsam um und ging davon._

„_Warte!", rief ich und wollte ihr hinterher, doch die Umgebung löste sich schlagartig auf und ich stand wieder im Nichts._

_Ich drehte mich zu den Schatten um, der nun mit mir alleine hier stand._

„_Du kannst ihr noch nicht folgen. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, auch wenn du dich nach meiner Umarmung mehr als nur sehnst," sprach dieser und ich griff mir mit der Rechten Hand an die Brust.  
„Du... du bist der Tod?", fragte ich, doch es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als eine Frage._

_Der Schatten flackerte kurz._

„_Ich habe viele Namen, so wie auch du."_

„Hat sie mich gesehen? Auch als ich...?", fragte ich erneut und der Schatten flackerte erneut.  
„Ja. Sie konnte dich in der Erinnerung sehen, weil sie bereits eine Angehörige des Diesseits ist. Unter gewissen Umständen... können Erinnerungen lebendig werden. Dieser Ort besteht eigentlich nur aus Erinnerungen."

„_Ich... ich will zu ihr!", sagte ich und der Schatten lachte leise._

„_Nein, ich sagte bereits, dass ich entscheide, wann ich dich zu uns nehme. Du hast woanders noch soviel zu tun. Ich habe dir die Erinnerungen gezeigt um dir eine Chance zu geben, dich selbst wiederzufinden. Und außerdem wird es an der Zeit, dich zurückzuschicken, sonst muss ich wohl doch noch einige Seelen zu mir holen, weil sie aus Sorge um dich gestorben sind," murmelte der Schatten nun und ich vernahm ein Lachen in seiner Stimme._

„_Altair..." murmelte ich und zuckte besorgt zusammen._

„_Ja, der auch," sprach der Tod und ich spürte nun wie mein Körper plötzlich schwer wurde und eine Wärme sich von meiner Körpermitte heraus ausbreitete._

_Irgendetwas schien nun an mir selbst zu ziehen._

_Das weiße Licht um mich herum verschwand und ich tauchte hinab in die warme Finsternis meiner andauernden Bewusstlosigkeit._

* * *

_Ende Kapitel 18_


	20. Die Schönheit der Bestie

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 19 „Die Schönheit der Bestie"

Die Luft war vom zahlreichen Regen schwer und feucht, dicke Nebelschwaden schwebten träge durch die Gassen Akkons.

Das große Haus, welches vor wenigen Wochen noch von Roberte de Sable bewohnt wurde, lag still da und wirkte in dem fahlen, grauen Licht dieses verregneten Tages wie eine trostlose, dunkle Höhle.

Alicia hatte sich nicht erinnern können, wann so viele Männer sich jemals in ihren Wohnzimmern eingefunden hatten.

Fürst Karzheim war vor dem Aufbruch nach Arsur des Öfteren zu Besuch gekommen, doch nun befanden sich fünf seiner Soldaten ebenfalls unter ihrem Dach. Sechs, wenn man die kranke Elessa mitzählte.

Sechs Soldaten, ein Fürst, eine Lady... und zwei Assassinen.

Einer dieser Assassinen war in ihren Augen ein Gelehrter mit einem Reichtum an Wissen. Sie hatte eine leichte Bewunderung für diesen Malik empfunden. Dieser Mann schien recht jung an Jahren, doch sein Gesicht und Körper sprachen scheinbar von Äonen.

Dieser Assassine musste schon viele Kämpfe hinter sich haben, und in einem hatte er auch einen Arm einbüßen müssen.

Die Französin war von Natur aus neugierig! Schon immer war sie dies gewesen und wie oft hatte ihr Bruder sie ermahnt, dass Neugier der Katzentod sei!

Doch konnte sie nichts widerstehen, was Wissen versprach!

Die offenherzige Französin wirkte oftmals unbekümmert, einer sehr jungen Dame gleich und auch Karzheim sah bald mit wachsender Sorge, dass sie nicht nur unbekümmert, sondern auch höchst unvorsichtig war.

Alicia entwickelte innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine fast fanatische Neugier zu Elessas und Altairs Geschichte und ersuchte bald die einzelnen Soldaten, die Dinge aus deren Sicht zu schildern.

Doch sie waren sehr zurückhaltend, was nun dieses Thema betraf. Fast wirkten sie unsicher und sich selbst nun in Frage stellend.

Markus war der Einzige, der bisher zu einer Erkenntnis oder zumindest einer Teilerkenntnis gelangt war.

„Er... sie ist für mich wie ein Familienmitglied! Viele Stunden haben wir gemeinsam verbracht. Schöne und zugleich schwere Zeiten. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, als sei er nie _nicht_ da gewesen! Ich würde ihn... nein sie!, sehr vermissen, wäre sie plötzlich nicht mehr da! Nur weil sie eine Frau ist, sind ihre Taten dennoch nicht von der Hand zu weisen und wie oft war ich froh, dass sie in der Nähe war! Ich fürchte fast, einen besseren Kameraden kann man sich kaum wünschen, Lady Alicia," meinte der Dunkelhaarige und lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln, als sein Blick zu Elessa schweifte, die noch immer nicht aufgewacht war.

Alcia war zunächst unzufrieden, da ihr keiner eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen geben konnte. Somit widmete sie sich ihren Gästen, den beiden Assassinen, zu.

Malik war sehr freundlich und zeigte gute Umgangsformen.  
Das hatte sie zunächst nicht erwartet. Robert sprach davon, dass Assassinen sich wie Wilde gebaren, Haschisch konsumierten und unzüchtig mit allem umgingen, was... nun ja. Robert sagte, dass sie über alles Weibliche herfielen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

Sie konnte sich unter diesem Spruch nur wenig vorstellen und wollte sich auch nicht die Blöße geben, darüber mit Malik zu sprechen. Sie würde Wilhelm in einem ruhigen Moment danach fragen, schließlich war der ja in Masyaf gewesen. Der musste es ja wissen, wie es dort von statten ging.

„Was ist mit Eurem Arm passiert, Malik? Ihr müsst in vielen Kämpfen verwickelt gewesen sein," mutmaßte Alicia und trat an dem Fenster entlang, ohne den verkrüppelten Mann anzusehen.

„Das war ich, Lady Alicia. Doch dieser Kampf setzte dem ein jähes Ende. Euer Bruder war es, der mir meinen Arm nahm. Meinen Arm und meinen eigenen, einzigen Bruder," sagte Malik und Alicia verharrte sofort in ihrem samtweichen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen und blickte zu dem Assassinen, der an einem Tisch saß und Notizen auf ein Pergament schrieb.

„Robert?", fragte sie und der Mann sah zu ihr auf und nickte.

„Euer Bruder schlug mir den Arm ab, doch war es nicht seine Schuld, denn er tat dies lediglich, um sich zu verteidigen. Altair war schuld daran, dass ich meinen Arm verlor. Auch verschuldet er den Tod meines Bruders," meinte Malik und Alicia berührte nachsinnend ihre Unterlippe. Eine Geste, welche sie immer tat, wenn etwas auf sie besonders verzwickt wirkte.

„Altair? Er tötete Robert in Arsur," meinte die Französin und Malik nickte langsam.

„Das ist korrekt, Lady Alicia. Altair erschlug Robert de Sable in Arsur. Ihr müsst Euch fürchterlich fühlen, die Mörder Eures Bruders zu beherbergen," meinte der Mann und legte nun seinen Kopf schief und beobachtete Alicia neugierig auf ihre Reaktion.

„Robert... er war immer gut zu mir! Aber er war ein fürchterlicher Mensch, Malik! Seit er in diesen Orden trat, war er plötzlich ein anderer Mann. Ihm wurden Artefakte und Massenmorde wichtiger, als Nächstenliebe und Gnade! In seinen Augen... war dies immer eine Schwäche!", sagte Alicia leise und ging nun langsam und bedächtig durch den Raum.

„Er glaubte in Adrian einen Gleichgesinnten getroffen zu haben. Adrians offensichtlicher Hass auf euch Assassinen machten ihn sympathisch und Robert versuchte ihn bei Fürst Karzheim abzuwerben. Aber Wilhelm ließ dies nicht zu... und heute bin ich froh darum, obgleich ich den Jüngling damals gerne für mich beansprucht hätte," sagte sie und lachte nun über Maliks Lächeln.

„Ein Jüngling, der keiner war? Ich fürchte, mit ihm wärt Ihr nicht glücklich geworden, Lady," lachte Malik leise und Alicia nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich war von Adrians Erscheinung mehr als nur begeistert gewesen! Ihr hättet ihn an diesem Tag sehen sollen, Malik! Er saß mit meinem Bruder und Fürst Karzheim am Tisch und getraute sich nicht zu essen! Er saß da und wirkte auf mich so schüchtern und unschuldig wie kein Mann es je gekonnt hätte! Immer wieder sah er zu Wilhelm, ob er alles richtig machte und nahm sich sehr lange Zeit, ehe er auf die Fragen meines Bruders antwortete. Als ich dann mit ihm am Arm durch den Garten lief... es war ihm sehr unangenehm, und heute weiß ich ja auch, warum!"

Alicia lachte erneut glockenhell auf und blickte nachsinnend an die Decke.

„Ich war so angetan von ihm, weil er nicht wie alle anderen Männer war! Ich glaube, ich war sogar für kurze Zeit verliebt!"

„Lasst das Altair nicht hören, Lady Alicia. Er ist sogar auf mich eifersüchtig! Obgleich wir seit Kindertagen befreundet sind," meinte er und Alicia seufzte leise.  
„Ihr seid mit ihm befreundet? Obgleich er am Tode Eures Bruders schuld und Euer Arm auf immer und ewig verloren ist?", fragte die Französin und Malik schnaufte lächelnd.

„Er hat für seine Fehler recht teuer bezahlt. Es gab Tage, da wollte ich seinen Tod, doch der hätte Kadar nicht wieder lebendig werden lassen, noch wäre mein Arm davon nachgewachsen," sagte der Assassine und sah zu der schönen Frau auf.

„Rache nehmen kann jeder. Seinem Peiniger zu vergeben, ist die wahre Kunst, die uns als Menschen auszeichnet. Ich habe ihm verziehen, als ich sah, dass er sich durch das Geschehene veränderte!"

„Fürchtet Ihr ihn?", fragte Alicia nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens leise und Malik lachte.

„Ich fürchte Altair nicht. Ich fürchte Elessa. Denn für sie würde er Akkon in Alleingang bis zum letzten Stein niederreißen."

„Ihre Liebe zueinander ist sehr tief! Ich sah dies, als Altair über Elessa lehnte! Ich sah, wie sehr er verzweifelte, als sie nicht auf seine Rufe antworten konnte! Wie muss er sich gefühlt haben?", fragte sie leise und Malik schnaubte belustigt.

„Das kann ich Euch genau sagen, Lady Alicia," sagte der Assassine und legte die Feder, mit welcher er geschrieben hatte, beiseite.

„Er fühlte sich leer."

„Leere?"

Alicia hatte Malik gefragt, was dies bedeutete, doch der Assassine hatte gelächelt und gemeint, sie solle entweder auf Elessa warten, oder das Monster im Kerker selbst danach fragen.

Jawohl! In ihren Augen war Altair ein Monster! Eine wilde Bestie. Immer wieder, wenn sie an diesen Mann dachte, sah sie, wie er Markus am Hals gepackt und mit bloßer Muskelkraft hochgehalten hatte.

Markus... ein treuer und gutherziger Mann! Er hatte es doch wirklich von allen am wenigsten verdient!

Alicia zögerte den ganzen Tag, verbrachte die Nacht schlaflos! Immer wieder jagte ein weißer Schatten sie im Schlaf. Verhüllt, mit einem Mörderdolch als Waffe.

Sie sah starke, große Hände nach ihr greifen.  
Hände, die unweigerlich den Tod brachten und scheinbar zu nichts anderem fähig waren, als Schrecken zu verbreiten. Schrecken und Tod.

Aber wie sah Elessa ihn? Waren auch für sie diese Hände blutbesudelt? Waren auch in ihren Augen diese großen und kraftvollen Hände mörderische Werkzeuge?  
Was sah sie in Altair, das ihn für sie anders sein ließ?

Wie konnte man eine Bestie wie ihn lieben?

Darüber sann Alicia lange nach und auch sprach sie mit Wilhelm darüber.  
Dieser unterhielt sich nicht sonderlich gerne, wenn er lieber schlafen wollte, doch der Fürst schlug ihren Wunsch nach Kommunikation an diesem Abend ausnahmsweise nicht aus.

„Altair? Ein merkwürdiger Kerl. Meine Männer fürchten ihn sehr, obgleich er in ihrer Nähe nie etwas tat, was sie beunruhigen könnte. Ich glaube, dass er mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit drohen kann," meinte der Fürst und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus.

„Aber was ist es, was Elessa in ihm sieht? Sieht sie nicht, was er für ein Monster ist?", fragte Alicia und Wilhelm lächelte sanft.  
„Siehst du denn nicht, dass auch ich dies bin?", fragte er nun und Alicia hob ihren Kopf und musterte den Ritter.

Alicia war zunächst sehr von Adrians Zurückweisung gekränkt gewesen. Sie hatte die Avancen von Wilhelm erst nicht bemerkt, doch der Ritter hatte eine sehr einmalige Art, sich die Aufmerksamkeit einer Dame zu beschaffen.

Roberts Bemühungen, Adrian abzuwerben, scheiterten bereits beim ersten Mal, aber der Franzose war dennoch weiterhin entschlossen, Adrian auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Adrian selbst war aber durch einen Eid an Karzheim gebunden und der Fürst hatte nicht vor, ihn aus seiner Pflicht als Knappe und Soldat zu entlassen.

Da konnte der Franzose noch so spendabel mit Speisen und Trank sein, doch Karzheim lehnte selbst eine hohe Summe an Geld ab und ließ somit nicht zu, dass aus dem Jüngling ein Templer wurde.

Am Ende stritt der Franzose sich mit dem Deutschen, doch der Streit wurde aus Vernunft bald wieder beigelegt, denn beide hatten dennoch ein wichtiges Ziel: Arsur.

Vor dem Aufbruch wollte Wilhelm Karzheim den Templer erneut sprechen, doch dieser war an diesem Abend nicht zuhause.

Alicia war da, empfing den Deutschen dennoch und... naja, dies war der Beginn einer Romanze, wie sie sie sich in den kühnsten Träumen nicht zu wünschen gewagt hätte!

Karzheim war von edler und beachtlicher Gestalt.

Er war groß wie Altair und sogleich stämmiger als dieser. Seine schulterlangen Haare wallten in dichten blonden Locken über dessen Schultern und ein edler, ebenfalls blonder Bart zierte gepflegt sein Gesicht.

Wilhelm hatte sofort die Situation ausgenutzt, mit Alicia selbst und allein sprechen zu können.

Er machte ihr die schönsten Komplimente, sprach davon, dass sie in solch rauen Landen nicht hätte sein sollen und sie vielmehr in sichere Hände gehörte, als hier allein, nur von drei oder vier Soldaten bewacht, zu sitzen.

Hätte das Robert gehört, wären er und Wilhelm garantiert nicht mehr zusammen nach Jerusalem geritten.

Aber er hörte es nicht, und Alicia erzählte es ihm auch nicht.

Die kesse Französin hatte dem Fürsten mutig verbal die Stirn geboten und ließ sich nicht als ganz so schwächlich hinstellen, wie er sie einschätzte.

Doch der jungen Frau gefielen die Worte von Wilhelm sehr und auch sein selbstsicheres Lächeln fand ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie vermochte es am Ende gar nicht mehr zu sagen, wie es dazu kam, aber der unbezähmbare Kuss und diese besitzergreifende Haltung des Fürsten ließen sie geradezu dahinschmelzen.

Adrian war vergessen, doch die Beziehung zu Wilhelm erfüllte ihr leeres Herz mit einem bis dahin unbekannten Glücksgefühl. Alicia war innerhalb weniger Stunden unsterblich in ihn verliebt und wie schwer wurde ihr Herz, als der Ritter und Fürst eines deutschen Ordens ausritt, um in Arsur zu kämpfen.

Tag für Tag hatte sie an ihn gedacht, Stunde um Stunde gebangt und wie entsetzt und überrascht war sie, als er plötzlich mit dem verletzten Adrian im Arm vor ihrer Tür stand!

„In meinen Augen seid Ihr ein edler, guter Mensch, Wilhelm," hauchte die Lady und Karzheim schloss lächelnd die Augen.

„Und so sieht Elessa ihn! Sie sieht ihn nicht nur von vorn, sondern von jeder Seite! Sie blickt hinter das, was er vorgibt, sein zu _können_! Altair spielt gerne und lässt seine Feinde in ihm das sehen, wovor sie am meisten Angst haben! Die Templer sprechen vom „Engel des Todes". Doch Elessa sieht in ihm eine Person, für die sie jederzeit alles Glück und Leben geben würde", sagte Karzheim und lachte über Alicias verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich bin fast ein wenig stolz, dass es mir gelungen ist, dem Engel des Todes die Flügel zu stutzen! Auch wenn dieser hinterhältige Schlag recht unehrenhaft gewesen ist," meinte der blonde Ritter nun und setzte sich auf.

Alicia setzte sich neben ihn und berührte sanft seine Hand.

„Hat sie Verständnis für ihn? Versteht sie ihn? Oder fürchtet sie ihn?", fragte sie leise und Karzheim zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sagte ja, das sie anfänglich vor ihm mehr als nur Angst gehabt hatte, doch nachdem er ihr dann das zweite Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, schien sie zu spüren, dass Altairs Absichten woanders lagen, als ihr zu schaden. Eine Frau stellt die Gesinnung eines Mannes eigentlich nie in Frage," meinte der Ritter und Alicia seufzte.

„Ist Elessa sehr mutig?", fragte sie und Karzheim nickte.  
„Mutig, treu und eigentlich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen! Sie steht auch immer hinter diesen fünf Taugenichtsen! Sie würde sie nie verraten, die decken sich gegenseitig, so wie es unter Freunden auch sein sollte. Ich wundere mich, dass sie alle noch da sind. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihr dies verzeihen," meinte der Fürst und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart.

„Obgleich ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie ihr das verziehen haben. Sie reden nicht darüber. Alle sagen sie kein Wort und tun so, als wäre nichts anders. Das ist... bedenklich," murmelte Karzheim und legte sich wieder auf das Bett zurück.

Die Unterhaltung mit dem Fürsten warf viele neue Fragen auf.

War Elessa früher auch so, wie sie heute zu sein schien?

Alicia war es fast Leid, warten zu müssen.  
Sie wollte wissen, was Elessa in Altair sah, dass sie sich nicht vor diesem Monstrum fürchtete.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie lange Zeit nervös im Gebäude umher, ehe sie es endlich wagte, den Kerker zu betreten.

Sie mochte diesen Ort nicht.  
Ihr Bruder hatte hier oft Menschen festgehalten, die zu bestimmten Sachen Information haben sollten, oder einfach nur politische Gegner waren.

Alicia hatte es immer vermieden, in die Nähe des Kerkers zu kommen.

Der Geruch an diesem Ort ließ ihr übel werden.

Altes Blut und andere körpereigene Flüssigkeiten, Fäkalien, modriges, feuchtes Stroh und viele Komponenten, die sie einfach nicht benennen konnte oder wollte.

Die Pechfackeln an den Wänden verdrängten nur bedingt die tiefe Schwärze um sie herum und sie konnte trotz allem kaum die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen.  
Der Kerker bestand lediglich aus zwei großen Zellen.

Sie hatten Altair in die erste Zelle gesperrt und ihn an den Händen mit eisernen Beschlägen gefesselt. Die Kette reichte ungefähr bis zu einen Meter vor dem eisernen Gitter und sah schwer und grob aus.

„My Lady, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Mit einem erstickten Schrei wirbelte Alicia herum und sah Alexander, der sich nun von einem Stuhl erhob und aus dem Dunkeln heraus in das Licht einer Fackel trat. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen!

„Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken," meinte der Rothaarige und lächelte versöhnlich.

„Ihr... habt mich nicht erschreckt, Alexander," murmelte die Französin und drehte sich erneut zu der dunklen Zelle herum.

Altair hatte sich soweit es seine Fesseln erlaubten in die dunkelste, äußerste Ecke zurückgezogen.

Er trug wieder seine Kapuze und somit war es unmöglich für Alicia, sein Gesicht zu erkennen.

„So funktioniert das nicht," zischte die Französin und Alexander legte den Kopf schief.  
„Kann ich Euch helfen?", fragte der Deutsche bereitwillig und Alicia schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.

„Ich möchte mich mit Altair unterhalten, Alexander. Bitte öffnet mir das Gitter," sagte sie und Alexander schnaubte belustigt.

„Tut mir Leid, hohe Frau, aber dazu sehe ich mich außerstande! Ich habe strikten Befehl, niemanden zu ihm zu lassen, es sei denn, man bringt ihm Essen," sagte dieser und Alicia biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe.

„Es ist wichtig, Alexander! Ich muss mit diesem Mann sprechen!", beharrte die Lady, doch Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht! Fürst Karzheim wird mich verprügeln, wenn ich gerade Euch dort hineingehen lasse und dann noch etwas passiert! Ihr habt doch gesehen, was er mit Markus gemacht hat! Und das ist nicht mal das Schlimmste, wozu dieses... Tier fähig ist!", meinte der Franke und warf dem Assassinen, der sich die ganze Zeit weder rührte noch irgendwie bemerkbar machte, einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass Wilhelm nichts davon erfährt! Er muss längst nicht alles wissen, Alexander! Hier! Ich werde dem Assassinen Wasser geben. Dann müsst Ihr das wenigstens nicht tun!", schlug die Französin vor und der Mann mit den vielen Sommersprossen seufzte und nickte.

„In Ordnung. Dort ist ein Krug. Aber... wenn er... ich werde ihn töten, wenn er Euch etwas antut!", sagte der Franke und seine Stimme klang dabei fest und entschlossen.

Alicia lächelte und nickte. Sie ergriff den Holzkrug mit dem Wasser und ging durch den schmalen Spalt, den Alexander nun für sie aufzog.

Altair stand auf, noch ehe sie den ersten Schritt beendet hatte.

Langsam ging sie nun auf ihn zu und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig.

„_Ganz ruhig, Alicia! Er ist nur aufgestanden," _dachte sie und musste sich plötzlich zu jedem weiteren Schritt überwinden.

Karzheim hatte Recht! Altair war fähig, mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit Unruhe und Zerstreuung zu bewirken!  
Angst pochte in Alicia hoch und ihr Herz schlug nun wild in ihrer Brust.

Nun schimpfte sie sich eine Närrin! Was dachte sie sich dabei, hier hereinzukommen?

Das Geräusch von klirrenden Ketten verriet Altairs Bewegung, die recht langsam und geschmeidig war.

Er trat nun einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dann noch einen...

Instinktiv blieb Alicia stehen und betrachtete den Mann, der nun aus den Schatten der Zelle in das karge Licht trat.  
Er war sehr groß und wirkte auf sie muskulös und sehnig! Er hatte große Hände, genauso, wie sie diese in Erinnerung hatte, und lange, schlanke Finger.

Seine körperliche Erscheinung im Allgemeinen wirkte auf sie stimmig und sehr männlich.

Altair trug lange, weiße Roben, deren Kapuze sein Gesicht fast gänzlich verdeckte und die in seiner Körpermitte lediglich von einem blutroten Stück Stoff zusammengehalten wurden.

Alles andere hatte Karzheim ihm abgenommen. Eigentlich saß über dem roten Stoff ein breiter Ledergürtel, doch Wilhelm schien von dem ganzen Repertoire an Waffen... gewusst zu haben!  
Er zog sogar kleine Messer aus den Stiefeln heraus!

Atemlos beobachtete Alicia, wie Altair auf sie zutrat. Seine Arme hingen an seinen Seiten herab und er wirkte nicht, als ob er sich vor irgendetwas fürchten würde.  
Er strahlte Ruhe aus... und Überlegenheit.

Sein Schritt war langsam, lautlos und wirkte auf sie anmutig und erhaben.

Dieser Mann schien nun plötzlich so anders zu sein, als der, der sie im Morgengrauen vor zwei Tagen angegriffen hatte.

Alicia wagte es kaum daran zu denken, aber auf sie wirkte er, wie ein bösartiger Hund, der nun an die Leine gelegt worden war.

Aber trotz Leine... er konnte noch immer beißen!

Alicia kämpfte die Panik nieder und bemühte sich nicht zusammenzufahren, als er nun stehen blieb und eine Hand nach dem Krug ausstreckte.

Er musste durstig sein! Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm die anderen nicht gern Wasser geben wollen! Karzheim hatte erwähnt, dass sie vor Altair Angst hatten und keiner sich darum riss, hier Wache halten zu müssen.

Die Französin streckte ihm den Krug entgegen und als Altair den Henkel davon ergriffen hatte, ließ sie ihn los.

Der Assassine nahm das Wasser ohne ein weiteres Wort an sich und trank nun einige kräftige Schlucke daraus, ehe er ihn wieder absetzte und Alicia scheinbar lauernd unter seiner Kapuze heraus beobachtete.

Alicia wunderte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, seine Kleidung zu berühren, oder gar seine Haut.

Sie mutmaßte, dass seine Hände kalt und rau sein würden. Er nutzte ebenfalls Waffen und Wilhelms Hände waren dadurch schwielig und grob.

Der Fürst führte ihr bereits bei „leichten" Berührungen versehentlich blaue Flecken zu.

Wie stark und roh musste dann dieser Assassine sein?

Wie sollte sie nun ein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen? Wahrscheinlich würde er es nicht einmal für nötig halten, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Im Morgenland hatten die Frauen noch wesentlich weniger Status, als es im Abendland der Fall war.

Nervös biss sie sich auf ihre volle Unterlippe und zwang sich tapfer, in die Richtung zu blicken, in der sie sein Gesicht vermutete.

Sie konnte in seiner Körperhaltung nichts lesen.

„Was ist es, was sie an Euch so sehr liebt, dass sie jedes Mal völlig außer Fassung gerät, wenn es um Euch geht? Wie kann sie einen Mensch wie Euch lieben? Was gebt Ihr ihr? Oder ist das nur die pure Angst, die sich in Abhängigkeit verwandelt?"

Nun war es heraus und Alica tat einen mutigen und zugleich schnellen Schritt vor.

Ihre kleinen Hände umfassten seine Kapuze und stülpten sie zurück, ehe sie ehrfürchtig einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Altair hatte sich nicht bewegt.  
Sein Blick lag nur fixierend auf ihren Augen und Alicia spürte die tiefe Bedrohung darin.

Alicia nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete das Gesicht des Mannes so lange sie es konnte.

Er hatte nicht das typische Aussehen eines Arabers.

Sie entdeckte große Unterschiede zu Malik, dessen Abstammung nicht zu leugnen war.

Altairs Gesichtszüge waren kantiger und sehr schön ausgeprägt. Seine Augenfarbe war nicht schwarz oder braun. Sie glich eher einem befremdlichen Grau und sie fragte sich, ob sie darin Nuancen von Blau entdecken könnte, würde sie die Gelegenheit haben, ihm bei hellem Tageslicht in die Augen blicken zu können.

Seine Nase war dennoch charakteristisch geformt und befand sich in einer herrlich stimmigen Symmetrie zu seinen männlichen und noch dazu sinnlichen Lippen und auch das Kinn wirkte genau passend zu seiner Gesichtsform.

„_Er ist schön!"_, schoss es der Französin durch den Kopf und spürte, wie sie plötzlich etwas errötete.

Sie hoffte, dass er es nicht in diesem Zwielicht sehen könnte, aber auch sie hatte seine feinen Definitionen mehr als nur deutlich erkennen können und Alicia seufzte nun über den Gedanken, ertappt worden zu sein.

Nun hatte sie Altairs Aufmerksamkeit für sich gewinnen können. Doch er starrte sie nur stumm an und Alicia begann sich schnell unwohl zu fühlen und sie bereute nun ihren unbesonnenen Schritt.

Doch der Assassine tat nichts, außer ihr einfach den Rücken zu kehren und zu murmeln: „Ich bin Euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Verschwindet."

Alicia ballte wütend ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
So hatte es noch keiner gewagt, sie stehenzulassen! Sie, die Schwester von Robert de Sable!

„Ihr seid anmaßend, Assassine! Aber was erwarte ich von einem ungehobelten Trampel wie Euch?", fauchte die Französin und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

Altair verharrte in seinem Schritt und wandte sich halb um.

Sein Blick ruhte nun bedrohlich auf ihr und Alicia beobachtete, wie sich die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.

Er war ihrer überdrüssig und sie dachte sich, würde er nicht in der Situation sein, nicht fliehen zu können, würde er hier mit ihr kurzen Prozess machen.

„Ihr habt meinen Bruder getötet und eigentlich müsste ich darauf bestehen, dass Fürst Karzheim Euch richtet! Euer Leben liegt in meiner Hand, Assassine!", drohte nun die Lady und fühlte sich dabei mehr als nur lächerlich, auf so ein Mittel zurückgreifen zu müssen, doch die Wut in ihr ließ die Worte einfach fließen wie Wasser in einem abschüssigen Bachlauf.

„Dann tötet mich, aber verschont mich mit Euren unnötigen Reden," sagte der Assassine leise und drehte sich erneut um.

„Es kann Euch doch nicht egal sein! Wie könnt Ihr Euer Leben wegwerfen, als sei es nichts wert?", rief sie entsetzt und noch entsetzter hörte sie nun, wie der Assassine leise lachte.

„Weil es nichts wert ist, wenn man dazu verdammt ist, es einsam verbringen zu müssen," sagte er und Alicia zögerte.

Er wusste nicht, dass Elessa noch lebte.  
Karzheim hatte Befehl gegen, Maliks Strafe umzusetzen und kein Wort über Elessa zu dem Mann durchdringen zu lassen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der Französin.  
„Ja, Ihr habt Recht!", sagte sie nun frohlockend.

„Ihr habt Recht und wisst Ihr was? Nun scheint der Tod für Euch doch keine so passende Strafe zu sein. Wie werden die Jahre für Euch sein? Erfüllt mit alten Erinnerungen und Sehnsüchten, die keine Erfüllung finden werden?", fragte sie immer noch lächelnd und wandte sich ebenfalls um.

Alicia ließ Altair in seiner Unwissenheit stehen und malte sich aus, wie ihm Zweifel und Ängste schier zerrissen.

Ein Gefühl von Mitleid überkam sie urplötzlich, doch sie kämpfte es nieder! Zu sehr war sie wegen des ungehobelten Verhaltens beleidigt.

„Nein, Alicia, ich werde ihn weder verprügeln lassen, noch auspeitschen. Warum sollte ich das tun? Er wollte Elessa doch bloß beschützen," meinte Karzheim und ging an das Fenster.

Alicia schnaufte wütend.

„Er ist... denke an Markus! Du kannst das nicht ungesühnt lassen!", meinte die Französin und Karzheim schnaufte.

„Sicherlich nicht, obgleich ich fast schon der Meinung bin, dass Markus das mit Altair selbst ausmachen sollte. Außerdem ist Malik für Altair zuständig! Malik ist für Altair ungefähr das, was ich für meine Männer bin," erwiderte Karzheim ohne sich vom Fenster abzuwenden.

„Er ist widerlich!", zischte Alicia und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was erwartest du von einem Menschen wie ihm? Er hat seine Prioritäten ganz anders festgelegt, als beispielsweise dein Bruder, ich oder gar du. Wenn Elessa stirbt... werde ich oder Malik ihn so oder so nicht freilassen können," meinte der Fürst und strich sich durch das Haar.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Alicia und Karzheim lächelte.

„Wenn ich ihm seine Waffen zurückgeben würde, würde er sich damit selbst richten. Seine Welt würde mit Elessas Tod zusammenbrechen. Es ist einzig und allein die Hoffnung, die ihn da unten überleben lässt," sagte er leise und Alicia schnaufte und bereute nun ihre Wort zu Altair.

Es war dumm gewesen, sich so von den schweren Gefühlen und ihrem Temperament leiten zu lassen.

„Hast du schon einmal ein eingesperrtes wildes Tier gesehen? Einen Wolf? Oder gar einen Löwen? Er läuft an den Gittern hin und her, hin und her und kämpft lange, ehe er sich einfach hinlegt und stirbt. Das kann sicherlich Jahre dauern und die Augen des einst stolzen Tieres verlieren den wilden Glanz und am Ende sieht ein Wolf aus wie ein räudiger, alter Köter und ein Löwe wie eine Hauskatze, die zu alt ist, um Mäuse zu fangen und verhungern muss. Ich denke, so wird es mit Altair verlaufen, wenn all dies hier scheitert. Da kann man ihn auch gleich töten," meinte der Ritter und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

Er trat zu Alicia und hob ihren trotzig gesenkten Kopf am Kinn hoch.

„Ich weiß, deine Gefühle für ihn sind sehr hart und die Trauer um Robert ist schwer. Halte dich einfach von ihm fern," meinte der Fürst und die Französin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich... ich... bin nur wütend, weil er so ignorant ist! Aber ich möchte ihn verstehen! Ich möchte Elessa verstehen," meinte sie leise und Karzheim nickte.

„Du bist viel zu neugierig. Für mich ist Altair einfach nur ein wilder Heide, während Elessa schon jemand ist, den ich zu kennen glaube."

„Was passiert mit Elessa, wenn sie aufwacht?", fragte Alicia nun und Karzheim lächelte.  
„Vorerst habe ich nicht vor, sie von ihrem Eid zu entbinden. Aber... ich möchte sie auch nicht zwingen, mit nach Europa zu gehen. Dennoch werde ich ihr die Möglichkeit bieten. Ich habe in Deutschland durchaus Verwendung für sie. Wer könnte dich und meine Tochter besser schützen als ein weiblicher Soldat? Und ich _weiß _wasElessa kann, ich habe es ihr selbst beigebracht," meinte der Fürst und klang dabei schon fast ein wenig zu stolz.

Markus POV:

Der dritte Tag nach Maliks Erscheinen war bereits weit fortgeschritten.  
Die Tage waren sehr regnerisch und nachts wurde es recht kühl.

Markus verbarg seine Bewunderung für Malik unter einer Maske von Stille und kurzen Reden.

Der Araber schien ganz anders zu sein, als der Assassine im Kerker.

Malik hatte gute Umgangsformen, war sehr gewandt in Wort und Schrift und trat ihm gegenüber offen und freundlich auf.

Oftmals begann er einige, kurze Gespräche und stellte auch die ein oder andere Frage über Adrians... Elessas Laufbahn in Karzheims Truppen.

Markus hatte ihm bald zu verstehen geben müssen, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt sei, solche Informationen preiszugeben und entweder Elessa selbst oder Karzheim zu fragen.  
Der Mann war nicht beleidigt darüber und tolerierte Markus Schweigen, welches diesen als wirklich loyalen Gefolgsmann auszeichnete.

Markus saß auf einem hölzernen Schemel und beobachtete Malik, der am Tisch saß und geschäftig Notizen auf ein Pergament schrieb.

Markus konnte seine Schrift nicht lesen, doch Malik meinte, dass er Elessas Krankheitsverlauf notierte, um bei anderen Menschen die entstehenden Erkenntnisse später nutzen zu können.

Auch notierte er, dass eine der Salben der Hospitaliter weitaus effektiver war, als seine eigene.

Kräuter wie Beinwell und Arnika wirkten bei Schwellungen schneller, kühlten jedoch nicht so stark wie Pfefferminz, was durchaus bei schwachen Kreisläufen, bedingt durch hohes Fieber und Schockzuständen, vorteilhaft war.

Auch wenn ein hohes Fieber sehr bedrohlich war, war es nicht klug, die Körpertemperatur zu schnell zu senken.

Die Wadenwickel mit lauem Wasser waren laut ihm eine sehr gute Idee gewesen. Wenn sich die Temperatur des Wassers nur wenige Grade unter der aktuellen Körpertemperatur befand, war dies meistens sicherer, als zu kalte Umschläge zu machen.

Fieber war ebenfalls ein körpereigener Schutz vor Infektionen gewesen.

Johanniskrautöl wirkte im gewissen Maße gegen Blutergüsse, doch Malik war bei Elessas Fall der Meinung, dass der Körper dies selbst übernehmen sollte, sobald das Fieber abklingen sollte.

Dennoch nutzte er dieses Kraut, um die Atemwege zu unterstützen und die Unruhezustände und Schmerzen zu dämpfen.

Auch Markus kannte dieses Gewächs und wunderte sich bald, wie sehr sich die Heilkunde von Malik mit seiner eigenen ähnelte und wie viel sie voneinander lernen konnten.

Er ergänzte Maliks Notizen über die Wirkung dieses Krauts, welches er unter den Namen „Hartheu" und „Alfblut" kannte, mit folgenden Worten wie: blutstillend, durchblutungsfördernd, entzündungshemmend und harntreibend.

Des Weiteren informierte er Malik darüber, dass er die Pflanze erfolgreich bei Erkrankungen des Verdauungstrakts und Gelenke und Knochen verwendet hatte.

Er selbst schrieb sich auf, dass man es bei Frauen, die niederkamen, oder wenn sich das Alter bei ihnen niederschlug, nutzen konnte.

„Wir nutzen es auch bei Verletzungen wie Stichwunden, Verbrennungen, Beulen und Geschwüren," sagte der Franke und Malik nickte und machte sich weitere Notizen.

„Euer Wissen ist umfangreich, Markus," bemerkte er und der Mann lächelte sanft.  
„Das eignet man sich an, wenn man Kinder hat, die alle Tage heimkommen und irgendeine Schramme vorweisen, oder sich mal den Arm brechen," meinte dieser und Malik sah zu ihm auf.

„Ihr habt Kinder? Wie viele?", fragte er und Markus Lächeln wurde etwas schwermütiger.

„Zwei Mädchen, einen Buben," antwortete er und Malik lächelte nun ebenfalls.  
„Ich habe vier Töchter," meinte Malik und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Gott straft mich wohl, für meine Jugendsünden," meinte er und Markus lachte leise.

„Nun, entweder man hat liebreizende Töchter, um deren Wohl Ihr mehr besorgt seid, als um Euer eigenes, oder Ihr habt einen Sohn, der in einen Krieg zieht und den Ihr vielleicht niemals wiederseht", meinte der Mann und Malik nickte.  
„Es sind fürchterliche Zeiten für Kinder," gab er zu und Markus nickte.  
„Ich bin seit sechs Jahren von Zuhause fort, ich frage mich, wie es ihnen geht," murmelte der Franke und blickte nun mit distanziertem Ausdruck aus dem Fenster.

Malik schwieg darüber. Auch für ihn war es oftmals sehr bitter, von seiner Familie getrennt zu sein und schwermütig dachte er an Mesha, die er voller Sorge nach Jerusalem schickte, wo sich seine beiden anderen Frauen und Töchter befanden.

Mesha war als dritte Frau in der Hierarchie, welche sich inoffiziell unter den Frauen gebildet hatte, an unterster Stelle und er war besorgt um die schöne und liebevolle Tochter des Bäckers.

Wenn dies hier alles vorbei sein würde, würde er sie zurück nach Masyaf kommen lassen, um endlich die junge Ehe mit ihr genießen zu können.

Malik behandelte seine Frauen ausnahmslos alle gut und hatte jeder einen eigenen Haushalt einrichten lassen.  
Nur Mesha lebte zurzeit noch bei ihrer Familie in Masyaf, während sie auf Malik gewartet hatte und ihrem Vater in der Bäckerei zur Hand gegangen war.

Die Frauen hatten untereinander wenig Kontakt, welches von seiner ersten Frau sehr begrüßt wurde. Sie konnte ihm nach einer Zwillingsgeburt keine weiteren Kinder schenken und war somit einverstanden, dass er eine zweite und dritte Frau ehelichte, solange sie keine Einbußen zu befürchten hatte. Dennoch war sie bald eifersüchtig, wenn er zulange von ihr fernblieb, also verbrachte Malik die meiste Zeit in Jerusalem bei ihr.

Er hoffte dennoch inständig, dass Mesha ihm endlich einen Sohn schenken würde, und wie sehr konnte er seine Frauen und Kinder nun auf Händen tragen, mit dem Stand, den er nun genoss?

Markus Stimme holte ihn aus seinen wandernden Gedanken zurück.

„Sie... sie bewegt sich!"

Ende Kapitel 19


	21. Der Anfang vom Ende

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 20 „Der Anfang vom Ende!"

Schmerz!  
Meine Welt war voller Schmerz.  
Ich war wach. Spürte alles um mich herum. Kälte, Wärme, Berührungen! Hörte Stimmen!

Markus, Fürst Wilhelm und... Malik!

Was...? Wie kommt Malik...?  
Wo war ich? Wo haben sie mich hingebracht? Befand ich mich nun wieder in Masyaf?  
Warum konnte ich meine Augen nicht öffnen?

Es war finster und nicht mal ansatzweise konnte ich mich bewegen. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht.

Ich war da, aber ich war nicht Herr über mich selbst.

Also... war ich doch nicht da, oder?

Nur nach und nach spürte ich, wie ich wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper erlangte.

Zunächst waren es nur meine Beine. Sie wirkten auf mich schwer und zuerst glaubte ich, dass sie nicht zu mir gehörten.

Dann kroch ein stetiges Kribbeln über meinen Unterkörper bis hoch zu meiner Brust. Dort meldete sich auch wieder der Schmerz zurück. Dumpf und pochend, reißend und spitz. All dies im stetigen Wechsel.

Meine Arme waren ebenfalls schwer und nur schwach empfand ich dort Leben.

Mein Mund war trocken. Er fühlte sich an, als hätte ich Sand darin.

Meine Zunge klebte und kam nur sehr langsam in Bewegung.

Doch sie schien ebenfalls taub zu sein und ihrer tastenden Funktion beraubt.

Mein Kopf... mein Kopf schmerzte so sehr.

Mein Hals fühlte sich steif an, als ich versuchte den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Es schmerzte alles so sehr.

„... ich ...Wasser...", ich spürte, wie sich mein Mund bewegte. Die Lippen rissen dabei auf und ich spürte, wie kleine Wunden dort scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

Ein Arm schob sich unter meinen Rücken und ich wurde langsam und vorsichtig aufgerichtet.

Dann spürte ich ein Gefäß an meinen blutigen Lippen und wie sich Feuchtigkeit an ihnen ausbreitete.

Dieses Wasser war mir plötzlich das Kostbarste und es wirkte auf mich wie eins der edelsten und reinsten Artefakte.

Was bedeutete Geld, wenn man dadurch nicht das simpelste aller Lebensbedürfnisse stillen konnte?

In solchen Augenblicken bedeutete es nichts.

Mein Mund erhielt sein feuchtes Milieu zurück und das Wasser floss kühl und beruhigend durch meine Kehle.

Mein Körper würde dies mehr als nur willkommen heißen.

Nach schier endloser Zeit schaffte ich es nun meine Augen zu öffnen.  
Das Tageslicht schmerzte in ihnen und sie begannen sofort zu tränen. Ich kniff die Augen wieder zusammen und erneut dauerte es eine längere Zeit, ehe der Schmerz nachließ und ich es erneut wagen konnte, sie zu öffnen.

Ich drehte den Kopf leicht und sah nun, wie Markus mich im Arm hielt und mich besorgt musterte.

„Du hast es geschafft", murmelte er erleichtert und lächelte sanft.

Ich hob meinen Blick und entdeckte Malik neben ihn.

„_Ohne mich, wäre Malik tot... nicht wahr?"_

Auch sein Blick ruhte besorgt auf mir und er wirkte angespannt und müde.  
„Es sah nicht danach aus", murmelte der Araber und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das schweißnasse Gesicht.

Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, um antworten zu können.

Der Schlaf übermannte mich erneut noch bevor Markus mich zurücklegen konnte.

Aus Bewusstlosigkeit wurde ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf. Das Fieber senkte sich von nun an merklich und verharrte bald bei einer Temperatur, die weit weniger besorgniserregend war.

Immer wieder wachte ich für kurze Zeit auf, warf einen Blick durch den nach meinem Geschmack viel zu hellen Raum, trank und schlief bald erneut ein.

Es vergingen weitere drei Tage, ehe ich das erste Mal länger wach sein und meine wenigen Kräfte es erlauben würden, zu sprechen.

Immer, wenn ich die Augen zwischendurch öffnete, saß jemand an meinem Bett, oder es befanden sich mehrere Leute in diesem Raum. So entdeckte ich auch recht früh, dass Alexander, Manfred, Karl und Frank bereits über mich Kenntnis hatten.

Sie lächelten, winkten mir zu, doch war ich lange noch zu schwach, um reagieren zu können.  
Jedes Lächeln, jede Bewegung, und sei sie noch so klein, beförderte mich geradewegs zurück in die Tiefen dieses Schlafes.

Lange Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, zwischen Tod und Leben zu wandeln.  
Es dauerte sehr lange, ehe ich endlich die Augen öffnen konnte und meine ersten Worte zu sprechen wagte.

„Wo... bin ich?"

Meine Stimme war ein Flüstern, schwach und wohl kaum zu hören.

Markus trat zu mir ans Bett und wischte mir mit einem feuchten Tuch über das schweißnasse Gesicht.

„In Akkon, in De Sables Haus. Erinnerst du dich? Karzheim brachte dich hierher", sagte er ebenfalls leise und ich konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Gott sei Dank", murmelte ich und hob ein wenig den Kopf an.  
„Ich fürchtete, man hätte mich nach Masyaf gebracht."

Markus lächelte sanft.

„Fürst Karzheim brachte Masyaf zu dir. Zumindest Malik", sagte er und ich nickte leicht.

„Malik... wo ist Malik?", fragte ich leise und Markus senkte sanft den Kopf.  
„Im Kerker, bei Altair", murmelte er leise und ich runzelte erschrocken die Stirn.

„Nein, Malik ist nicht eingesperrt. Aber Altair... wir konnten ihn nicht frei lassen! Er verlor den Verstand, als er dich in diesem fürchterlichen Zustand antraf. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl!", beeilte Markus sich zu erklären und ich schluckte hart.  
„Was ist geschehen?", erkundigte ich mit sanfter Stimme und Markus erzählte mir, was in den vergangenen Tagen, während meiner geistigen Abwesenheit, geschehen war.

Nur zu bildlich sah ich, wie Altair sich über mich beugte, wie er schrie, raste, tobte und im Begriff war zu töten!

Markus, meinen Freund und Retter, zu töten! Einen Unschuldigen...

Dieser Mann war mir im Laufe der beiden Jahre sehr wichtig geworden! Wie ein leiblicher Bruder!

Altair war im Begriff gewesen, diesen mir wertvollen Menschen zu zerstören! Aus seiner puren Wut heraus hätte er Alicia und Markus beiden ein Leid angetan. Dessen war ich mir sicher und ich war mir wiederum nicht sicher, ob selbst ich ihn hätte aufhalten können.

Und selbst wenn...

„Ist der Fürst zu sprechen?", fragte ich meinen Waffenbruder leise und Markus musterte mich aus seinen blauen Augen, ehe er nickte.  
„Ich rufe ihn rein, er wollte so oder so mit dir sprechen, sobald du kannst", antwortete der Franke, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ich sagte ja, so Leute wie du werden alt! Elessa! Es gibt Neuigkeiten, doch ich befürchte, dass sie nicht unbedingt positiv sein werden. König Richard kehrt nach England zurück, Akkon platzt aus allen Nähten und es sieht nicht danach aus, als ob wir noch lange hier bleiben würden!", sprach der Fürst noch bevor die Kante meines Lagers oder Betts, erreichte.

„Fürst Karzheim! Zu lange habe ich nun geruht! Mein Körpergefühl ist taub und schwach. Verzeiht mir", murmelte ich leise und der Mann lächelte sanft und setzte sich vorsichtig zu mir.

„Die Strafe für deine Lüge wählt wohl Gott selbst", erwiderte er mit ruhiger Stimme und ich lächelte vorsichtig.

„Was passiert nun mit mir? Nun bin ich Euch wohl nicht mehr vom Nutzen, nicht wahr?", fragte ich wobei meine Stimme leider nicht halb so sicher klang, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Ich hätte dir nicht deinen struppigen Schädel gerettet, wäre es nicht so. Aber ich möchte deine Treue nicht erzwingen. Es gibt keine schlechteren Soldaten, als solche", antwortete der Fürst und ich nickte.

Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und es dauerte lange, ehe ich endlich den Mut gefasst hatte, die für mich alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen.

„Nehmt Ihr mich mit? Nach Europa?", fragte ich und Karzheims Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Natürlich. Aber was ist mit Altair?", fragte er und ich senkte meinen Blick und biss nachdenklich auf die Lippe.

„Vielleicht würde er mitkommen wollen?", fragte ich leise und Karzheim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Mann mit solcher Gesinnung wird mir nie folgen. Aber vielleicht dir zu liebe? Das wäre möglich. Dennoch wäre ich beunruhigt, ihn in meiner Nähe zu wissen", erwiderte der Ritter und ich seufzte.

„Ich will meine Freiheit nicht verlieren, Herr. Zu sehr und zu lange musste ich kämpfen. Ich möchte aber auch Altair nicht verlieren", sagte ich und Karzheim nickte.

„Das verstehe ich, auch wenn ich fürchte, dass du auf eines von beiden unweigerlich verzichten musst", sagte er und ich nickte.

„Frage Altair, vielleicht möchte auch er nun einen anderen Weg gehen. Was aber wirst du tun, wird er es ablehnen?", fragte Karzheim und ich hob nun den Kopf und sah dem Ritter fest in die Augen.

„Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt, ob mit oder ohne Altair, ich folge Euch nach Europa. Das Morgenland ist mir wir ein Alptraum, durch den ich nur sicher wandelte, weil Ihr und meine Brüder hinter mir gestanden habt. Sterben vor Sehnsucht würde ich jeden Tag, solltet Ihr nicht mehr da sein, und ich dazu verdammt bin in einem Haus einsam zu sitzen und auf den nächsten Tag zu warten", raunte ich und sank in die Polster zurück.

Ich sprach nicht mit Malik über mein Vorhaben. Ich wollte es zunächst nur Altair sagen, da ich von Karzheim wusste, welches Amt Malik nun bekleidete, und somit befürchten musste, dass er Altair in seiner Entscheidung beeinflussen würde.

Tag um Tag zielten meine Bemühungen darauf ab, aufstehen zu können ohne gleich wieder zu stürzen. Bereits drei Tage, nachdem ich aufgewacht war, war ich fähig herumzulaufen und ich war nun unweigerlich wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Dies war dann auch der Moment, als ich der Konfrontation mit Altair, welcher immer noch verwahrt wurde, nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

Immer und immer wieder ging ich die Worte durch, welche ich ansetzen wollte.

Immer und immer wieder zweifelte ich, zögerte ich, und immer und immer wieder kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass es für mich kein Zurück nach Masyaf mehr geben würde.

Als Altair mich sah, war er aufgestanden, doch ich betrat die Zelle, ergriff seine Hand und setzte mich, ihn hinter mich herziehend, auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Ich danke dir, dass du wieder für mich gekommen bist. Das zeigt mir, wie wichtig ich dir bin", murmelte ich dem Assassinen zu, welcher mich schweigend musterte, meine Hand lediglich in seiner hielt und darauf wartete, dass ich noch mehr sagte.

„Altair, mir tun sich zwei Wege auf. Der nach Europa, und der nach Masyaf. Wir, du und ich, haben die Möglichkeit auf ein neues Leben. Ohne die Assassinen, ohne die Verpflichtung! Ich habe Geld sparen können und als Karzheims Vasallen würde es uns dort gut gehen", murmelte ich ihm leise zu und Altair hob nun seinen Kopf und blickte mich so entsetzt an, als hätte ich ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Weißt du, was du da sagst?", fragte Altair nun leise und ich seufzte.  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich liebe dich, Altair, doch ich will mit dir in Frieden leben, ohne jeden Tag Angst zu haben, dass du nur noch in Fetzen von einen Auftrag zurückkehrst oder dass der nächste Assassine mir in der Nacht auflauert und ich wieder fliehen muss, sollte mir dies überhaupt noch einmal möglich sein! Für sie bin ich nichts weiter als eine lügende Frau! Ein Verräter in den eigenen Reihen. Meine Taten zählen nicht, und egal was ich tue, nichts wird zählen, weil ich eine Frau bin."

„Ich kann die Bruderschaft nicht hinter mich lassen! Ich lebe für diese Aufgaben", murmelte Altair und ich ließ nun seine Hand los und setzte mich etwas bequemer hin.

„Aber für mich nicht?", fragte ich leise und beobachtete nun angespannt Altairs Gesicht.

Doch seine Reaktion war mehr als nur überdeutlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zögerte dabei nicht mal lange und ich spürte nun die Enttäuschung auf mich hereinbrechen wie ein altes, baufälliges Haus.

„Was soll das heißen, Altair?", ich strich mir unsicher mein strähniges Haar hinter die Ohren und atmete schwer aus, „Dass es vorbei ist? War's das schon gewesen? Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!"

Er blieb stumm und meine Beklommenheit wuchs ins Unermessliche. Meine Augen brannten auf einmal und ein riesiger Kloß formte sich in meiner Kehle. Dennoch wagte ich es, weiterzusprechen.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht erwartet, dass du mir folgst oder auf mich wartest. Die Bruderschaft scheint dir wichtiger zu sein als ich. Egal was passiert, egal was kommen mag, ich werde wohl immer unweigerlich an zweiter Stelle stehen."

Als ich mit den letzten Worten fertig war, war meine Stimme nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Mir schmerzten meine eigenen Worte so sehr in meinen Ohren! Ich konnte es kaum ertragen, sie selbst zu hören. Wie blanker Hohn wirkten sie auf mich! Ich hatte es gewusst und war dennoch hierher gekommen, um ihn zu bitten!

„Alles, was ich sehen kann, ist, dass dir deine Lüge und dieser Fürst mehr bedeuten, als mir treu zur Seite zu stehen", zischte er und ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Altairs Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und ich sah deutlich die Wut auf seinem Gesicht. Welchen Frevel maßte ich mir nun wieder an?

„Verstehst du nicht, dass mir meine Freiheit so wichtig geworden ist? Oder kannst du es nicht, weil du ja schon immer frei gewesen bist? Ich werde mich nicht mehr beugen, Altair!"

Mittlerweile hatte ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden und war unendlich froh darüber. Damit musste dieser Mann doch zur Einsicht getrieben werden können! Wieso verstand er mich plötzlich nicht? Ich war mir sicher, dass er genau wusste, wie ich mich fühlte!

„Komm mit mir, Altair!", um meine Worte zu bekräftigen zog ich leicht an seinem Ärmel, „Was gibt dir die Bruderschaft noch? Hat Al Mualim dich nicht auch betrogen?", fragte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll.

Doch er zog seinen Arm von mir weg und grollte: „Al Mualim hat mit meiner Grundeinstellung kaum etwas zu tun, Elessa. Das verstehst wiederum du nicht, denn du bist kein Assassine, kennst unsere Vergangenheit nicht, weißt nichts von unserem Kredo und noch viel weniger weißt du was über mich oder kannst das, was ich tue, nachvollziehen."

Damit kam mir der schreckliche Gedanke, hier gegen ihn verloren zu haben. Die Gewissheit schlug sich auf mich nieder und ich spürte, wie ich unter ihrer Last schier zusammenzubrechen drohte. Ich resignierte.

Wieder war der lästige Kloß da und ich presste nur noch mit Mühe die letzten Worte hervor bevor ich aufstand, um zu gehen: „Dann soll es so sein. Ich werde meinen Weg gehen und du deinen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder. Leb wohl, Altair ibn La Ahad."

„Wie wird es mit dir weitergehen? Dort draußen in der Fremde? Bei den Franken?", rief mir Altair hinterher und ich blieb in der Zellentür stehen, ohne mich umzublicken.

Seine Stimme klang fest, fast spottend und so unglaublich wütend! Mir kam der Eindruck, dass es ihm nun gleichgültig war, dass ich ging!

„Altair, dort draußen", bitter wiederholte ich sein eigens gewähltes Wort, „bei den Franken, bin ich nicht fremd, denn ich bin selbst ein Franke, ich gehöre zu Karzheim und werde ihm folgen. Ob ich in Masyaf auf den Tod warte, weil man mich als Frau verachtet, oder ob ich mit meiner Lüge untergehe, ist doch gleich. In beiden Richtungen gibt es keine Hoffnung für mich, nur Wut, nur Schmerz. Für uns ist da kein Platz…", beendete ich unsere Unterhaltung und wie ein brutaler Schlag ins Gesicht kam die Erkenntnis, dass wir nie eine Chance gehabt hatten.

Ich konnte ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen. Völlig verunsichert von meiner und unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und von dem, was nun in Zukunft auf mich zukommen würde, sowie der im Grunde missglückten Verabschiedung von Altair, ließ ich ihn scheinbar unbeeindruckt in der Zelle sitzen und lief mit immer schneller werdenden Schritten durch den Zellentrakt zum Ausgang.

Maliks POV:

„Und das hat er einfach so hingenommen?", fragte der Araber und blickte zu Elessa auf.

Diese saß am Tisch vor ihm und hatte sich auf die Platte gestützt.

Ein leichtes Nicken, mehr kam nicht als Antwort.

„Er hatte ja auch kaum eine andere Wahl, schließlich saß er ja schon im Kerker", raunte sie und Malik seufzte.

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du nicht mit uns nach Masyaf zurückwillst? Für Altair ist das eine massive Beleidigung, andere Frauen werden wegen so etwas totgeschlagen", sagte Malik weiter, doch Elessa zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Man wollte mich schon wegen geringeren Sachen totschlagen", erwiderte diese mit bitterer Stimme und Malik sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich einer der Soldaten nun bewegte.

Alle fünf, inklusive Karzheim, befanden sich in diesem Raum. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie gemeinsam ihre Mahlzeiten hier eingenommen und am Tisch gesessen, doch heute saßen nur er, Elessa und Karzheim während die anderen im Raum verteilt standen und neugierig und kritisch dem Gespräch lauschten.

„Das stimmt wohl und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass du all dies mitmachen musstest. Auch wenn ich von deinen Zukunftsplänen nicht viel halte. Du willst mit deiner Lüge gehen, weil du vor der Wahrheit Angst hast und sie nicht ertragen kannst, weißt du das?", fragte Malik nun, wobei seine Stimme leiser wurde.

Elessa nickte.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Malik, aber... es gibt kein Zurück mehr, denn selbst du könntest mich nicht vor ihrem Urteil und ihren Blicken schützen. Ich habe keine Chance auf ein normales Leben, nicht wahr? In Masyaf gibt es keine neutrale Meinung über mich. Ich bin ein Franke für sie, ein Verräter und vielleicht sogar ebenso ein Monster, wie Altair es für einige von uns ist", erwiderte sie und Malik seufzte leise.

„Leider hast du mehr als Recht. Masyaf steht in deiner Schuld, somit will ich dafür sorgen, dass Altair deinen Frevel nicht sühnt. Du bist wieder auf den Beinen, wenn ich auch der Meinung bin, dass du das Bett weiterhin hüten solltest, und ich denke, du benötigst meine Hilfe nun nicht mehr. Ich habe meine Schuldigkeit gegenüber dem Fürsten getan und möchte nun wieder nach Masyaf reiten. Ich hoffe, dass Karzheim Wort hält", meinte Malik und Elessa nickte.

„Er wird, Malik. Doch wie willst du Altair dazu bewegen, dir zu folgen ohne mir vorher das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen?", fragte Elessa nun und Malik lächelt freudlos.

„Mit einem Friedens- und Nichtangriffspakt", antwortete er und blickte zu dem Fürsten, der sich nachdenklich durch den Bart strich.

Der Fürst selbst räusperte sich und sagte: „Kommt her, und zwar alle. Auch du, Alicia, ich weiß, dass du lauschst!"

Die Französin kam entnervt grollend aus einer dunklen Nische heraus zum Vorschein.

Karzheim lächelte sanft und ließ sie an seine Seite treten, während Elessas Waffenbrüder sich um den Tisch herum aufstellten.

„Ihr seid alle Zeugen von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage geworden. Jeder hat seinen Teil zu Elessas Rettung beigetragen, dafür danke ich euch allen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf euch sechs immer verlassen konnte, und ich weiß auch, dass ich es weiterhin kann. Ihr seid stark, weil ihr zusammenhaltet wie kaum ein anderer in meinen Reihen. Weder die Sarazenen noch die Templer konnten euch schrecken und selbst als es hieß, dass wir nach Masyaf reiten würden, habt ihr meine Entscheidung nicht einmal angezweifelt. Ich möchte, dass ihr alle mir schwört, über das, was nun geschehen ist, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Adrian bleibt Adrian, nichts hat sich verändert. Gar nichts", sagte Karzheim und plötzlich erfüllte ein metallisches Zischen den Raum, als alle Waffenbrüder ihre Schwerter zogen.

Malik zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er sah wie die Männer mit ihren Schwertern dastanden und diese dann mit der Spitze zu Boden vor sich aufstellten.

„Adrian bleibt Adrian, nichts hat sich verändert", wiederholte nun Markus als erster und die anderen Soldaten stimmten in den Schwur mit ein.

Karzheim nickte.

„Sehr gut. Ihr wisst, was auf Eidbruch steht? Hier gelten die Gesetze aus Xanten, unserer Heimat. Nach unseren Gesetzen hin wird ein Eidbrecher, egal ob der Bruch des Eides dem Recht oder Unrecht dient, durch den Scharfrichter hingerichtet. Zuvor erhält derjenige einhundertfünfzig Hiebe mit der Rute. Ruft euch das allen ins Gedächtnis, auch du, Alicia", sprach der Fürst und wandte sich nun an Malik.

„Nun Malik Al Sayr, lasst uns unseren Friedenspakt schriftlich niederlegen. Ich fürchte, diese Nacht wird lange werden. Und du... verschwinde in dein Bett. Du bist schon wieder ganz blass! Nimm deine Medizin und keine Widerrede oder ich lass deine Brüder dich damit vollstopfen bis du fast platzt!", grollte der Fürst Elessa entgegen und die ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Elessas POV:

Die Enttäuschung, dass Altair es so vehement abgelehnt hatte, mit mir ein anderes Leben zu beginnen, war sehr stark in mir vertreten. Stärker als ich es mir nun doch eingestehen wollte.

Auch das kurze Glücksgefühl über Maliks Zustimmung und den Schwur meiner Brüder konnte die Trauer in meinem Innern nicht vertreiben.

Ich war ihm nicht wichtig genug!  
Das tat weh! Die Bruderschaft hatte ihm doch wohl kaum etwas Gutes getan! Mich wollten sie töten, damit sie ihn lenken konnten und seine Fähigkeiten hatten sie so schamlos ausgenutzt, dass es für mich fast an Sklaverei grenzte. In diesem Moment verstand ich Altair überhaupt nicht.

Dennoch! Ich musste akzeptieren, dass Altair sich nun mal für die Assassinen entschieden hatte, und gegen mich.

Die kurze Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen durften, war schön gewesen. Kurz, und doch werde ich sie nie vergessen können.

„Ich freue mich, dass du mit uns reist, Elessa. Europa wird dir gefallen! Xanten ist wunderschön", sagte Markus, der mir gefolgt war und reichte mir einen Tonbecher mit dem widerlichen Gesöff, welches ich seit ich wach war, mehrfach am Tag trinken musste.

„Ja, auch ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, Markus. Danke, dass ihr alle so hinter mir steht", meinte ich leise und der Franke lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante.

„Du gehörst zu uns, egal was kommt! Du hättest uns auch keinen Augenblick im Stich gelassen", meinte er und ich lächelte dankbar und trank von diesem Zeug.

Malik erzählte mir am folgenden Tag, dass Altair nichts zu dem Friedenspakt gesagt hatte. Er hatte kein einziges Wort des Widerstands geäußert und lediglich gesagt, dass er für die Bruderschaft weiterhin zu Diensten stand.

„Ich schätze, er hat damit gerechnet und möchte schnell von hier weg", sagte Malik und ich nickte seufzend.

„Komm, ich will dir was zeigen", meinte ich zu ihm und stand von meinem Sitzplatz auf.

Malik folgte mir in De Sables Rüstkammer, wo ich ein Schwert von der Wand nahm.

„Ich glaube, es gehörte deinem Bruder. Hier, sieh mal. De Sable sprach davon, dass er einen Assassinen in Salomons Grabmal tötete", meinte ich und reichte Malik das Schwert.

„Es ist Kadars", flüsterte er leise, noch bevor er das Schwert richtig betrachtet hatte.

„Da sind noch andere Sachen, aber über den Verbleib des Leichnams konnte ich leider nichts in Erfahrung bringen, tut mir Leid", meinte ich und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Mann die weiteren Ausrüstungsgegenstände begutachten zu lassen.

„Das muss es nicht", meinte Malik und blickte mich aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Wir leben für die Bruderschaft und sterben für ihre Ziele. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Altair nicht mit dir geht. Die Bruderschaft ist weit mehr, als einfach nur ein Haufen Mörder, Elessa. Bitte versteh das", sagte er und ich nickte sanft.

„Karzheims Armee ist ja auch für mich mehr, als nur ein Haufen Wilder. Sie sind mein Zuhause Malik, und so wird es sich bei euch auch mit Masyaf verhalten. Malik? Sind wir noch Freunde oder sind wir nun Feinde?", fragte ich und meine Stimme klang dabei leise und nur schwer kamen mir diese Worte über die Lippen.

Malik lächelte sanft, stellte das Schwert an die Wand und umarmte mich.

„Du kannst Fragen stellen, Elessa! Auf ewig Freund bin ich dir. Du hast mir in Jerusalem das Leben gerettet, obgleich du wusstest, dass ich ein Assassine bin und dank dir fiel meine Familie und viele andere nicht den Templern zum Opfer. Doch dieser Abschied ist scheinbar für immer, denn sobald du in das Abendland aufbrichst, wird die Distanz kaum mehr zu überwinden sein", meinte das Oberhaupt von Masyaf und küsste nun sanft meine Stirn.

„Es schmerzt, dich auf diese Art dennoch verlieren zu müssen. Danke für alles, Malik! Ich kann nichts ungeschehen machen, noch kann ich nicht in Gold abwiegen, was du für mich alles getan hast", sagte ich und Malik schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Geh deinen Weg, Elessa. Du hast ihn dir selbst erschaffen und nun musst du ihn auch meistern. Nie habe ich so eine Geschichte wie deine gehört. Ich werde sie meinen Kindern erzählen und nie wirst du aus unserer Geschichte ganz verschwinden, so wie auch Altair", murmelte er und klopfte mir sanft auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde dir Kadars Sachen einpacken lassen und auch Altairs gebe ich dir zurück. Grüße Mesha von mir, wenn du heimkehrst und... und achte auf Altair, ja?", murmelte ich und Malik nickte.

„Werde ich. Sehen wir uns noch einmal, bevor wir morgen losreiten?", fragte Malik, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fürst Karzheim meint, dass es für mich besser wäre, wenn ich hier bleibe oder ins Lager zurückgehe. Er sagte, dass ich Altair in Erinnerung haben soll, wie es zuvor war, und nicht wie er nun zu mir steht. Wenn er mich nun hasst, dann geschieht es mir Recht, Malik, und es wird ihm helfen, mich zu vergessen. Es gibt noch andere Frauen. Gute Frauen. Jemanden wie mich an der Seite zu haben, bedeutet Schmach und Gefahr."

Malik ließ meine Worte auf sich wirken, ehe er seine verbliebene Hand auf meine Wange legte und meinen Kopf anhob, um mir noch einmal in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Dann lebe wohl, Tochter Jerusalems, Sohn Akkons. Möge dir das Abendland den Frieden bringen, den du dir so sehnsüchtig wünschst. Auf dass sich unsere Wege kreuzen und auf dass unsere Herzen dabei nicht mehr so schwer sein mögen", flüsterte er leise und küsste sanft meine Lippen zum Abschied.

Malik grinste leicht, als mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Warum wirst du denn so rot?"

„Werde ich doch gar nicht!"

POV:

Malik, gefolgt von den fünf Soldaten und Fürst Karzheim, holten Altair in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Kerker.

Der Assassine sprach kein einziges Wort, weder zu den Franken, noch zu Malik.

Malik hatte gesehen, wie er nach Elessa Ausschau gehalten hatte, und wirkte anschließend noch frustrierter, als er sie nicht entdeckte.

„Komm, Altair, lass uns nach Hause gehen", sagte Malik und Altair folgte dem Araber ohne Widerspruch oder Gegenwehr.

Karzheims Trupp begleitete beide zum Westtor, wo bereits Liakun und Maliks Pferd gesattelt auf sie warteten.

Altair setzte sich ohne zu warten in den Sattel und blickte Malik zornig an, als dieser sich noch einmal zu dem Fürsten herumdrehte.

„Ihr haltet Wort, Fürst Karzheim. Dafür danke ich Euch. Lasst mich wissen, solltet Ihr wieder in diese Länder kommen. Masyafs Tore stehen für Euch offen", sagte Malik und ignorierte das ungehaltene Grollen, welches aus Altairs Richtung kam.

„Nun, Malik. Das gilt ebenfalls für Euch, solltet Ihr dereinst mal auf die Idee kommen, in das Abendland zu reisen. Burg Kelsen bietet Euch Herberge und Schutz, darum zögert nicht, dieses einzufordern, solltet Ihr in der Nähe sein", meinte der Fürst unbeschwert und reichte Malik zum Abschied die Hand.

Malik schüttelte diese, wobei ihm der Franke beinahe die Finger brach und saß nun selbst auf.

„Gute Reise, Friede sei mit Euch", meinte Malik und Karzheim nickte.

„Ebenso mit Euch. Lebt wohl", antwortete der Franke, blieb noch einen Augenblick an der Stelle stehen und beobachtete, wie die Beiden auf die Straße abbogen und im morgendlichen Nebel verschwanden.

„Puh, das verlief glatter als gedacht. Ich machte mir schon Sorgen, dass Altair wieder... Gott sei Dank ist der weg! Ich konnte nachts kaum schlafen!", meinte Alexander als sie allesamt durch die dunklen Straßen zurückliefen.

„Auch ich machte mir Sorgen, doch nun sollten wir den Aufbruch vorantreiben, bevor wir keine Schiffe mehr bekommen und doch über den Landweg gehen müssen", meinte Karzheim und Manfred nickte.

„Ich gehe später gleich zum Hafen und organisiere unsere Abfahrt, Herr. Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier", meinte der Franke und Karzheim nickte.

„Recht hast du. Nun denn, seht zu, dass ihr alles Nötige veranlasst! Ich muss mich noch um eine andere wichtige Sache kümmern!"

„Na, was das wohl für eine wichtige Sache ist?", fragte Alexander und grinste verschmitzt.

„Halt dein vorlautes Mundwerk und gewinne Land, bevor ich mich vergesse!", grollte der Fürst und Alexander brachte zwischen Karzheim und sich einige Meter Abstand.

Altairs POV:

„Altair? Hörst du nicht? Warum hast du sie so einfach gehen lassen? Nach all dem?", fragte Malik und endlich hob der andere Assassine den Kopf an und musterte seinen Freund und Anführer.

„Im Endeffekt hat sie natürlich Recht mit dem, was sie sagt. Dass sie ein anderes Leben möchte, kann ich ihr nicht einmal verübeln, aber... dass sie so einfach all das, was zwischen uns war, vergessen kann und will, dafür hasse ich sie, Malik! Ich hielt sie nicht auf, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, hätte ich sie noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen!Und du sagtest ja, dass ich und meine unkontrollierbare Wut schon zu viel Schaden angerichtet haben. Das will ich nicht mehr, Malik!", sagte Altair nun und trieb sein Pferd etwas dichter an Maliks.

„Also hast du nun wieder etwas gelernt?", fragte Malik und Altair nickte.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass ich von niemandem abhängig sein darf und niemand mir meine Entscheidungen abnehmen kann, denn die Konsequenzen muss ich selbst tragen. Elessa hat sich unglaublich verändert und diese Veränderung würde ihr und mir das Leben in Masyaf schwer machen. Darum lasse ich sie gehen, denn mit Karzheim hat sie die Gelegenheit, etwas anderes zu finden und ich... ich werde zurechtkommen, Malik! Es tut weh, dass ich sie nicht retten konnte und es tut auch weh, dass ich der Grund bin, warum sie diesen Pfad nun wandelt. Sie gehen zu lassen und ihr die Freiheit zu schenken, die sie nun so sehr liebt, mehr als mich, ist das Mindeste, was ich hier noch tun kann. Ich bin und bleibe ein Assassine, dass kann man nicht mehr ändern, und die Seelen meiner Opfer folgen mir durch Tag und Nacht, Wüste und Meer", sagte Altair und Malik seufzte sanft.

„Ich bin stolz darauf, dich einen Freund nennen zu können, Altair. Nicht nur Elessa hat sich verändert, auch du! Ich hoffe, dass du mir in meiner Position zur Seite stehen möchtest, Altair! Dein Wissen und Rat bedeuten mir viel", meinte Malik und Altair nickte und blickte zu der aufgehenden Morgensonne, doch nicht ein einziges Mal blickte er zurück.

Elessas POV:

Der Abzug gestaltete sich schwieriger als zunächst gedacht und so kam es, dass wir noch länger in Akkon verweilen mussten.

Schuld daran war König Richard, der mit seinem Heer zurückkehrte und den Seeweg blockierte, weil er sich mit irgendeinem anderen Fürsten stritt, wer wohin aufbrechen sollte.

„Er hat... nicht einmal versucht, mich aufzuhalten! Er hat nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. All seine Worten erscheinen mir plötzlich so leer! Waren sie gelogen? Ich hab doch in seine Augen gesehen... zumindest glaubte ich das... doch... ich hab mich geirrt, hm?", flüsterte ich leise und Markus seufzte.

Gemeinsam saßen wir in der Schreibstube von Fürst Karzheim und Markus hatte mir einige Texte zum Üben gegeben. Ich sollte sie abschreiben und später wollte er mir etwas diktieren.

Er legte seine Feder beiseite und ergriff meine Hand.

„Du hast dich entschieden, er hat sich entschieden, aber ich sehe, je länger wir hier sind, desto schwerer wird es für dich! Du tust mir so Leid, aber du bist noch so jung, und glaub mir, Großes steht dir bevor! Karzheims Tochter wirst du nicht lange hüten müssen, die kommt bald ins heiratsfähige Alter und Karl sprach schon davon, dich für die Landeswache ausbilden zu lassen! Dabei eskortierst du die hohen Herren und Fürst Karzheim! Diese Aufgabe wäre für einen Recken wie dich geradewegs geschaffen! Ein gar wunderbares Erscheinungsbild gibst du nun in der Rüstung ab, auch wenn du sie durch deine Verletzungen noch nicht tragen kannst! Und selbst wenn du eines Tages wieder der Liebe begegnest, so wirst du Karzheims Segen haben und dennoch in Ruhe leben können. Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber jetzt kannst du nicht zurück und es auch nicht mehr ungeschehen machen! Komm, nimm deine Feder zur Hand und übe weiter, und heute Abend wollen wir was zusammen unternehmen, ja?"

Markus Worte trösteten mich ein wenig.

Die Enttäuschung nagte an mir nun schon die ganze Zeit und ich schaffte es kaum, derer Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass Altair wenigstens versuchen würde, mir die Sache auszureden! Nicht einmal das hatte er getan!  
Warum? Ich dachte, ich wäre ihm wichtig! Hatte er etwa im Kerker... seine Meinung geändert? Hatte er die Nase voll?  
Nach alldem, was geschehen war, könnte ich das gut nachvollziehen!

Aber... dass er mich so sang- und klanglos abziehen ließ, empfand ich als... es war gemein!

Natürlich wollte ich mit den Franken mit, aber... hätte Altair irgendwas gesagt, hätte ich es mir vielleicht ja doch noch mal überlegt!  
WARUM HATTE ER NICHTS GESAGT?

Argh! Verdammt! Es war zum Esel melken!

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Fürst Karzheim ihn verdroschen hatte? Oder ihn eingesperrt hatte?  
Oder vielleicht war ihm eingefallen, dass er in Masyaf noch eine andere Frau hatte? Da... da gab es doch noch eine!  
Daran wollte ich nicht mal denken!

„HA! Verdammt! Ich muss endlich aus Akkon raus!", brüllte ich so urplötzlich, dass Markus sich vor Schreck verschrieb und mich wütend musterte.

„Geh zu Manfred und schau, ob du ihm zur Hand gehen kannst, elender Bengel!", grollte der Franke nun und ich errötete und trottete schweigend davon.

Manfred befand sich im Lager und schlief, Alexander und Frank unterrichteten die Knappen, während Karl wohl mit dem Fürsten unterwegs war.

Keiner war da und Markus war nun sauer auf mich.

Na toll, besser konnte es gar nicht laufen!

„Adrian", hörte ich eine Stimme mit unverkennbarem französischen Akzent rufen.

Lady Alicia saß an einem Fenster und winkte mir zu.

„Komm doch hoch und unterhalte dich ein wenig mit mir, ich habe ein paar Fragen!"

Paar Fragen?

Neugierig betrat ich das Gebäude und betrat Alicias und Karzheims Gemächer.  
Die Französin war in Karzheims Räume gezogen, nachdem wir die Assassinen aus Akkon geworfen hatten und Alexander nun endlich nachts in Ruhe schlafen konnte.

Ich hatte vom Fürsten erfahren, dass Alicia und Altair sich in den Haaren gehabt hatten. Aber das war ja keine Kunst. Diese beiden hatten ein ähnliches Temperament.

„Erzähl mir ein wenig von Altair. Ich blicke durch dieses Rätsel von Mann nicht durch", meinte Alicia und schenkte mir einen Becher mit Wein ein.

„Der! Der verdient es nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt zu werden! Der hat ja auch noch ne Andere, die er rumschupsen kann!", grollte ich und leerte den Becher mit einem kräftigen Zug.

„Na, aber du hast doch schon mal anders von ihm gesprochen", erwiderte Alicia und schenkte mir nach.

„Ja, er... da war es ihm ja auch noch nicht egal, dass ich das Morgenland verlassen wollte!", meinte ich und leerte den zweiten Becher mit einem weiteren Zug.

„Vielleicht hat ihn deine Idee einfach gekränkt? Schließlich klang es danach, als ob du ihm nicht zutraust, dass er dich beschützen kann!"

„Das kann ich selber am Besten! Ich brauch ihn dazu nicht! Er wäre mir an anderer Stelle viel wichtiger gewesen! Rückhalt und so Sachen! Man ist besonders stark, wenn man weiß, dass einer hinter einem stehen würde! Das wusste ich aber bei Altair nicht! Als Frau ist man in Masyaf... weniger Wert als der Dreck unter den Schuhen! Ach! Nicht nur in Masyaf! In Jerusalem auch! Ich würde am liebsten alles... urgh!", grollte ich und hielt Alicia den leeren Becher hin.

Diese füllte ihn erneut auf.

Ich redete mich richtig schön in Rage. Solche Schimpftiraden hatte ich noch nie zum Besten gegeben! Das wurde mir nun bewusst und ich entschuldigte mich auch sogleich dafür.

„Verzeiht meinen Ausbruch, Lady Alicia! Aber das... geht mir alles so auf die Nerven! Ich hoffe, dass wir nicht mehr allzu lange in Akkon verweilen müssen! Diese Stadt schlägt mir nun aufs Gemüt und ich will hier ganz schnell weg", murmelte ich der schönen Frau zu und Alicia lächelte sanft.

„Dein Herz ist schwer, das weiß ich. Aber denke auch daran, dass du nicht nur schlechte Tage mit Altair hattest."

„Das waren so fürchterlich wenige Tage, Lady Alicia!", flüsterte ich leise und senkte nun den Kopf.

Nein. Es brachte nichts, ständig daran zu denken oder gar jetzt noch wütend zu sein.

Ich hatte andere Dinge zu tun, zum Beispiel Lesen und Schreiben üben, die lateinische Aussprache zu verbessern und außerdem sollte ich Deutsch lernen, damit ich in Xanten auch mit den einfachen Bauern reden konnte.

Wenn ich weiter so schludern würde, würde der Fürst mich wohl doch noch nach Masyaf zurückschicken, und das wollte ich nun mal auch nicht.

Ich seufzte, verabschiedete mich von der Lady und ging zurück zu Markus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber und begann wieder zu schreiben.

Ende Kapitel 20


	22. Innerer Winter

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 21: „Der Winter im Innern!"

Winter!

So lass mein Herz gefrieren! Lass mich Zweifel und Angst nicht spüren! Lass mich Liebe und Sehnsucht vergessen!

Winter! Deine Kälte soll mich innerlich töten! Auf dass ich funktioniere, und nur funktioniere!

Vernichte mich! Vernichte sie! Lass mich leben, lass sie sterben. Bitte...

Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht.

Die Ängste waren fort, die Zweifel hatte ich zurückgelassen!

Ein leeres Herz, das mächtigste von allen!  
Dies war das Einzige, welches den eigenen Wahnsinn überlebte und zurückblieb.

Ich blieb, und ging.

Hier saß ich, auf Akkons Mauern.

Blickte auf das Meer, tosend und stürmend. Grau und fürchterlich.

Die Wellen schlugen unter mir auf die Felsen, rissen alles mit, ließen nichts zurück.

Ich saß auf Akkons Mauern und schrie! Schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib, weil ich nicht ertragen konnte, was auf mich herabstürzte. Meine Gedanken! Meine Ängste! Meine Zweifel!

Alles zurückgelassen und dennoch präsent...

Winter! Vernichte doch endlich alles.

Die schneidende Kälte an der Küste war fremd.  
So kalt war es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Vier Monate waren nun vergangen, seit ich auf dem Sterbebett gelegen hatte.  
Vier Monate waren nun vergangen, seit ich ihn fortschickte und mich entschied, eigene Wege zu gehen.

Adrians Weg.

Vier Monate nun...

„He Adrian! Wie lange willst du noch schreien? Du wirst deine Stimme verlieren!", rief mir nun Manfred zu, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Sie alle waren so hilflos.

Sie alle waren... für mich da, auch wenn sie mir kaum helfen konnten.

Ich schrie und schrie, und doch wurde nichts davon besser.

Stille schlug auf mich ein, ließ mich bald verstummen und langsam, nur sehr langsam, ging ich zu meinen Brüdern zurück, die alle fünf am Wachturm standen und auf mich warteten.

„Es ist kalt! Warum trägst du keinen Umhang? Du wirst wieder erkranken", sagte Frank und löste nun die ledernen Schnüre seines eigenen dunklen Filzumhangs.

Er warf ihn mir um die Schulter noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte.

„Sei vernünftiger! Komm nun, du hast kaum etwas gegessen. Du bist immer noch so blass um deine Nase," sagte der Franke und schob mich nun in Richtung Treppe.

Wir verließen diesen Ort und gingen durch die Straßen Akkons.

Noch immer waren wir hier! Noch immer! Mir schien, als hätte sich nie etwas geändert und ich fühlte mich in dieser irren Art von Stagnation mehr als nur gefangen.

Eigentlich wollte Karzheim längst fort sein, doch er war gezwungen worden, seine ganzen Pläne umzuwerfen und wollte sich Fürst Kai Weysenstein anschließen, um in einer größeren Formation abzureisen! Außerdem wollte er immernoch den Seeweg benutzen!

Ich verstand das nicht!  
Am liebsten wäre ich schon längst aus Akkons Toren geflüchtet.

Akkon selbst... oder war es doch dieses ganze Land...? es trieb mich in den Wahnsinn!

Immer wieder fragte ich den Fürsten wann wir endlich abreisen würden.

Er sagte, er würde mich verstehenund dass ich nichts zu fürchten hatte.

Doch keiner hier verstand mich wirklich, und ich hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, dass ich mich erklären hatte müssen - oder überhaupt können.

„Adrian? Beruhig dich endlich. Du zitterst wie Espenlaub. Trink dein Bier und hör um Gottes Willen auf zu denken," sagte Markus nun und schob mir den Krug mit dem Getränk zu.

„Ich hab keinen Durst," murmelte ich und vermied es, in die Richtung des Mannes zu sehen.

Mir war nur zu gut bewusst, dass diese Fünf mittlerweile genau wussten, was in meinem Kopf vor sich ging. Früher war das nicht so, aber nun kannten sie mich, wie kein anderer.

Sie waren meine Familie geworden mehr als jemals jemand zuvor.

„Red keinen Unsinn, komm! Du musst zu Kräften kommen, um die Reise zu schaffen! Europa ist fern!", meinte Manfred und klopfte mir sacht auf die Schulter.

Ich seufzte und griff nach dem Krug.

Mit großen Schlucken trank ich ihn aus, doch nichts schmeckte mir, nichts wollte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nur eins... weg!

Meine Waffenbrüder ließen mich in Ruhe.

Sie trieben keine Späße, hielten sich lediglich in meiner Nähe auf und sahen zu, dass ich nirgendwo alleine hinging.

Auch sie warteten auf den Aufbruch, bereiteten sich vor und ihnen blieb nur genauso wie mir, sich in Geduld zu üben.

Ich hatte mir ein wattiertes Wams, einen sogenannten Gambeson, anfertigen lassen.

Dieser wurde unter dem Kettenhemd getragen und somit war es mir leichter gefallen, anfänglich das Gewicht, welches dann schwer auf meinen Verletzungen lastete, zu tragen.

Die Wunde war recht schnell verheilt. Jetzt schon erinnerte nur eine dunkelrote kreuzförmige Narbe an den lebensrettenden Eingriff von Markus und Malik.

Doch die Rippenbrüche spürte ich zeitweise nach wie vor noch.

Ich geriet schnell außer Atem, wenn ich rannte oder eine längere Treppe bestieg.

Somit war ich für Verfolgungen zu Fuß gar nicht zu gebrauchen.

Markus sprach davon, dass ich mit den Knappen demnächst wieder mich im Schwertkampf üben sollte, um meine Ausdauer zu erhöhen, doch dazu fehlte mir fast gänzlich der Sinn.

Ich ritt fast täglich mit Yel vor den Toren der Stadt, um meinen Sitz im Sattel zu verbessern.

Schließlich war ich von ihm gestürzt und das sollte mir möglichst nicht noch einmal passieren.

Auch das Reiten strengte mich an, allerdings längst nicht so sehr wie alles andere.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken bei Yel war, und um mich herum für kurze Zeit alles vergessen konnte.

Später, als ich im Stall bei Yel saß, fragte ich mich, wie es wohl weitergegangen wäre, wäre ich nach Masyaf zurückgekehrt.

Hätte ich jeden Tag mit Altair verbringen können? Bei dem Außenposten wohnen müssen, weil die Dorfbewohner mich fürchteten und verachteten?  
Was wäre aus Yel geworden? Hätte ich ihn weiter reiten dürfen hätte Altair mir dies verboten?

Hätte ich Beinkleider und Hemd weiter tragen können? Oder hätte Altair mir Frauenkleidung besorgt?

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mir nicht mehr die Haare schneiden dürfen, obgleich ich mich nun sehr an diese Frisur gewöhnt hatte.  
Die Haare waren nicht ganz kurz, nur im Nacken fehlte der lange Haarzopf, aber an den Seiten und auch am Hinterkopf waren die unordentlichen Fransen doch recht lang und oftmals zerzauste Regen und Wind mir das Haar oder die Franken zogen freundschaftlich daran.

Wahrscheinlich wäre ich jeden Tag allein gewesen. Altair hätte... wäre seiner zweifelhaften Arbeit nachgegangen und ich hätte Malik auf Grund seiner neuen Position kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Ich hatte natürlich gesehen, wie es Altair einen heftigen Schlag versetzt hatte.

Meine Worte waren schlimmer gewesen als jeder Fauststoß, den ich jemals hätte anbringen können.

Hätte er mich doch bloß weiter angeschrieen! Hätte er mich doch angegriffen! Geschlagen!

Doch so hatte er einfach nichts getan. Er hatte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen lassen...

Mit nichts...

Das hatte mich wütend gemacht!

Hatte ich mich wirklich so irren können? Warum war er mir überhaupt nach Akkon gefolgt, wenn er mich doch so einfach loslassen konnte?

Nun saß ich hier in Akkon fest, obgleich wir schon seit Monaten auf dem Weg sein sollten und Tag um Tag kämpfte ich nun mit meinen Zweifeln und Ängsten, die ich verzweifelt versuchte, aus meinen Kopf zu verdrängen!

Wie zuvor! Es hatte sich nichts geändert, außer das eine: Mein Herz war leer und allein.

„Hier bist du ja!"

Markus trat nach längerer Zeit zu mir.  
Ich hatte ihn längst gehört und gesehen, doch wollte ich weder die Hand heben, noch ihn rufen.  
Eigentlich stand mir gerade nicht der der Sinn nach Wort und Tat. Hier bei Yel zu sitzen schenkte mir ein wenig Ruhe.

„Die Schneiderin hat deinen Umhang fertig. Gib ihr bloß nicht zuviel Geld dafür, Adrian! Sie hat viel zu lange gebraucht," meinte der Franke leise und setzte sich neben mich.

„Ich gebe ihr nur die Hälfte von dem Geld, und wenn sie frech wird, ein paar Ohrfeigen. Sieht er wenigstens einigermaßen gut aus? Es ist seit Tagen kalt, aber das Wams wärmt genauso gut," meinte ich tonlos und Markus nickte.

„Ein schöner Reiterumhang. Praktisch und warm, so wie du ihn wolltest. Karzheim meinte, du solltest dir noch ein paar Stiefel anfertigen lassen bevor wir aufbrechen. Aber der Schuster ist krank, du wirst Pech damit haben," erwiderte Markus und ich seufzte.

„Na, dann frage ich halt den Franzosen-Schuhmacher. Ich finde diese kniehohen Stiefel eh besser. Außerdem benutzt der Glattleder, das ist widerstandsfähiger gegen Nässe. Ich nehme sie etwas größer, dann kann ich noch Wolle hineinstopfen, wenn mir die Füße frieren", meinte ich und Markus lächelte.

„Kluger Entschluss. Komm, gehen wir die Kleidung holen und anschließend zum Abendbrot. Du sitzt schon zu lange hier," meinte der Franke und zupfte sanft an meinem Waffenrock.  
„Ja, und du beobachtest mich schon zu lange," erwiderte ich trocken, stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Du hast mich bemerkt? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte Markus und grinste, als ich hämisch erwiderte, dass ich ihn nicht hatte stören wollen.

Der Umhang schützte mich vor den beißenden Winden und ich bereute keine Sekunde, ihn in Auftrag gegeben zu haben.

Der Franzosen-Schuster, ein älterer, weißhaariger Mann, hatte mir innerhalb von zwei Tagen ein paar Stiefel gemacht. Ich konnte den Schaft sogar noch einmal umstülpen. Er sprach davon, dass dies nun seine neueste Idee in Sachen Schuhwerk sei.

Sie wurden seitlich mit Lederbändern geschnürt, somit konnte ich die Größe ein wenig variieren und es erwies sich als hilfreich, um ein kleines Messer im Schaft zu verstecken.

Die Stiefel waren nicht mal so teuer gewesen, ich zahlte ihm das Doppelte, weil er noch recht schnell gearbeitet hatte.

„Ihr seid Adrian, nicht wahr? Ich hörte, Ihr wart lange Zeit krank," sprach der Mann mittleren Altersmich an und ich hob den Kopf.

Der Schuhmacher lächelte und ich nickte.

„Ja, Adrian ist mein Name, aber mir geht es wieder besser," murmelte ich und der Mann nickte.

„Dünn und blass seid Ihr dennoch, Adrian. Ich fürchte, wenn jetzt ein Assassine kommt, werdet Ihr ihm kaum mehr etwas entgegensetzen können. Ihr solltet... auf Euch Acht geben, schließlich ist ein vorzüglicher Kämpfer wie Robert de Sable von ihnen getötet worden," meinte er und ich nickte.

„Ja, de Sable! Welch Jammer! Viel hätte ich von ihm lernen können," murmelte ich und der andere lächelte.

„Vor allem das Handwerk der Folterei? Nein, lasst davon die Finger, edler Jüngling. Hier, nehmt dieses Leder noch mit, vielleicht könnt Ihr daraus einen Gürtel anfertigen lassen. Dieser hier ist ja auch schon ziemlich kaputt," meinte der Schuhmacher und deutete auf meinen Gürtel.

„Hm, ja. Das war mein erster Gürtel, notdürftig zusammengeknotete Lederbänder," meinte ich und lächelte verlegen.

„Ich hörte, dass Gerard es versteht, ganz wunderbare Gürtel anzufertigen. Es würde Euch kleiden, Adrian. Geht und sprecht mit ihm, er sitzt bestimmt in der Taverne zum Osttor," meinte mein Gegenüber und ich nickte dankbar.

„Ja, klingt nach einer guten Idee. Selbst mein Schwerthalter ist schon mehrfach abgerissen. Ich denke wohl, es wird wirklich Zeit meine Ausrüstung zu erneuern," antwortete ich, nahm meine neuen Stiefel und verließ das niedrige Gebäude des Handwerkers.

Es war merkwürdig.  
Ich schlug fast meinen gesamten, ersparten Sold auf den Kopf.

Umhang, Stiefel, neuer Schwertgürtel mit Halterung, neue Beinkleider und zwei Hemden und sogar für ein paar Filzhandschuhe reichte es. Nun war ich für Europa gewappnet!

Dieses Einkaufen stellte mich auf merkwürdige Weise zufrieden und stimmte mich plötzlich auch etwas fröhlicher. Ich freute mich sehr über die neuen Sachen, die ich mir zugelegt hatte.

Die alten Stiefel, welche fast durchgelaufen waren, schenkte ich später einem der jüngeren Knappen, als ich im Hof des Lagers ankam.

Dessen Vater war nur ein einfacher Bauer und konnte somit nur wenig zur Ausrüstung des Jungen beitragen. Soweit ich wusste, waren die Knappen allesamt adliger Abstammung, nur dieser Bursche hier nicht.

Nun, ich auch nicht. Aber ich war Fürst Karzheims Knappe, das war schon ein Unterschied!  
Ich hatte die besten Lehrer, nämlich Markus und Karl in der Waffenkunst und Alexander und Frank für das Reiten.

Außerdem war ich mit Manfred befreundet und mit dem legte sich so schnell keiner an.

Karzheim nannte die Fünf einen Haufen fauler Taugenichtse. Ich verstand gar nicht, worin sein Problem lag, denn faul waren wir eigentlich nicht und wir von allen würden Karzheim überallhin folgen! Überall!

Der Knappe hieß Julian, war ebenfalls ein Blondschopf und hatte wie viele seiner Landsmänner blaue Augen.

Ihm gab ich auch meinen alten Gürtel und ich hätte an ihn mein altes Schwert abgetreten, wenn dieses nicht in Jerusalem verloren gegangen wäre.

Ich fragte mich, was Altair damit gemacht hatte? Ob es immernoch in Maliks Unterschlupf lag? Vielleicht benutzte es ja jetzt einer seiner Novizen...

Der Gedanke daran gefiel mir nicht besonders. Es war kein schlechtes Schwert gewesen und nur schwer konnte ich mich an das von Hamid gewöhnen.

Die Klinge war recht leicht, sehr scharf und gut ausbalanciert. Aber es war nun mal nicht mein Schwert!

Nun, das Geld für ein Schwert würde ich erst nach Jahren zusammen haben und ich hätte mir nie ein Pferd leisten können, hätte Alexander mir Yel nicht überlassen.

Yel wollte ich aber natürlich nicht verschenken und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als ob ich jemals wieder das Glück haben würde, so günstig an ein Pferd zu kommen.

Einen Esel vielleicht, aber kein Pferd.

„Tut mir Leid, Julian, mehr habe ich nicht für dich," meinte ich zu dem Jungen, doch dieser strahlte mich an.  
„Herr! Das ist mehr als nur viel zu viel! Ich kann Euch gar nicht genug danken!", rief dieser und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Lass uns später üben, ja? Lanzenstechen oder so," meinte ich und der Junge nickte und rannte dann davon.

„Na, den hast du mit deinen ausgelatschten Schuhen ja eine Freude gemacht," meinte Manfred amüsiert und ich sah zu dem großen Mann hin.

„Ja. Mein ganzer Sold ist nun weg. Wann gibt es neuen?", fragte ich und Manfred lachte.

„Gute Frage, es wird unangenehm werden, wenn Karzheim mit dem Weysenstein beschließt, die Lager zusammenzulegen. Diese... Ritter sind nicht ganz so freundlich und gelassen wie wir," meinte er und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Woran liegt das?", fragte ich und Manfred schnaufte.

„Ganz einfach: Weysenstein ist ein Teufel von Feldherr. Für ihn sind sie nur Soldaten. Er schickt sie nach vorn und lässt sie sterben. Wenn die Verpflegung ausfällt, müssen sie selbst sehen, woher sie etwas zu essen bekommen. Sie stehlen und rauben dann gerne. Also pass gut auf deine Rationen auf und vor allem: Achte auf deine Stiefel, die sind wirklich sehr schön," meinte der Franke mit einem Blick auf meine Neuanschaffung.

„Na wunderbar! Ritter, die mir den Gaul unter dem Hintern wegfressen! Warum will Karzheim mit Weysenstein reiten? Warum nicht mit den Hospitalitern, oder... na meinetwegen auch mit den Engländern?", fragte ich und setzte mich zu Manfred auf die Holzbank.

„Die reisen noch nicht aus. Keine Ahnung warum die nun länger bleiben. Ich glaube, der Orden gibt das vor," sagte Manfred und schob mir Brot und Hirsebrei hin.

„Schon wieder Hirsebrei? Warum nicht mal Fleisch? Ich hab so lange kein Fleisch mehr gegessen," murmelte ich und Manfred langte in seine Ledertasche und warf mir ein kleines Stück Käse zu.

„Das ist das Einzige, was ich noch ergattern konnte. Akkon ist voll, sie fressen alles weg," meinte er und ich seufzte.

„Na, besser als diese faden Fladen aus Masyaf," grollte ich und verschlang den Käse.

„Vielleicht wäre es mal interessant zu jagen? Nur wir sechs? Vielleicht finden wir ja zwei, drei fette Hasen in der Abenddämmerung? Oder wir gehen fischen? Was hältst du davon?", fragte Manfred und ich nickte.  
„Hab so oder so kein Geld mehr! Fischen wäre schön, das haben wir lange nicht gemacht!"

Manfred und ich verließen das Lager und sammelten die anderen ein.

Alexander und Frank waren in den Ställen, Karl und Markus bei Fürst Karzheim, der meinte, dass wir ihm einen Fisch mitbringen sollten.

„Aber vergesst ihn nicht wieder über dem Feuer!", grollte dieser und machte eine entlassende Geste mit der Hand.

„Ja ja," meinte daraufhin Alexander und ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum ihn der Fürst dafür einen Tritt versetzte.

Das Fischen war immer eine interessante Angelegenheit und Alexanders Spezialität!

Keiner konnte es so gut wie er! Mit einem Speer hatte er in Windeseile vier Fische aus dem kleinen, schmalen Flusslauf, eine halbe Stunde von Akkon entfernt, herausgesammelt.

So schnell konnten Frank und ich nicht mal ein Feuer machen.

Aber an diesem Abend ging es nicht darum, dass es möglichst schnell gehen sollte.

Man ließ sich einfach Zeit, trieb den einen oder anderen Spaß mit den Brüdern und aß gemütlich den Fisch.

„Ich hasse Gräten! Ich liebe Fisch," murmelte Manfred, der den Fisch so oder so mit Gräten aß.

„Irgendwann wirst du daran ersticken, mein lieber Manni! Oder soll ich dich Fredi nennen?", höhnte Alexander und die anderen lachten.

„Solange du mich nicht Susi nennst, ist alles in bester Ordnung, Alex. Denn dann, so fürchte ich, muss ich dir dein räudiges Fell über die Ohren ziehen," meinte Manfred süffisant und erneut lachten wir darüber.

„Ein Fisch reicht nicht, Alexander! Hol noch welche! Komm, noch ist es nicht so dunkel! Vielleicht kommt Karzheim noch! Dann haben wir nicht genug!", sagte Karl und Alexander seufzte übertrieben, nahm seinen Speer und ging erneut zum Wasser.

„Hübsche Stiefel, Adrian. Wo hast du die machen lassen?", fragte Karl und ich grinste.

Jedem gefielen meine Stiefel, selbst Karzheim hatte sie sich angesehen.

„Bei den Franzosen. Unser Schuhmacher ist ja leider krank," meinte ich und Karl nickte.  
„Wirklich schön. Ich brauch ja auch neue, was hast du bezahlt?", fragte er und ich überlegte kurz.  
Vor lauter Ausgaben wusste ich gar nicht mehr, wo mein Geld hingegangen war.

„Ähm, er wollte drei Silberlinge haben, ich gab ihm aber fünf, weil er so schnell gearbeitet hat! Er hat nur zwei Tage gebraucht! Die Schneiderin fast zwei Wochen! Und die wollte noch drei Silberlinge haben! Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass sie nur einen kriegt und eventuell Besuch von euch, wenn sie noch einmal so einen dreisten Preis veranschlagt und mit der Arbeit nicht hinterherkommt!", meinte ich und Karl grinste.

„Die Schneiderin? So so. Ja, sie ist recht langsam, aber gründlich. Sei nicht so hart mit ihr. Es ist nicht einfach, voll zu arbeiten und dann noch Kinder zu erziehen," meinte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das schaffen noch ganz andere! Der Schmied ist auch allein mit seinen Söhnen," sagte ich und Markus stieß mich an.

„Komm, halt die Klappe und iss! Dein Fisch wird kalt," meinte er und ich grinste.  
„Ja, Vater," erwiderte ich und biss noch mal vom Fisch ab.

Die anderen lachten glucksend über meinen Kommentar und machten sich nun selbst über ihren Fisch her.

Karl hatte mit seiner Vermutung Recht.  
Der Fürst stieß später wirklich zu uns.

„Euer Feuer sieht man von weitem! Müsst ihr immer so übertreiben? Macht daraus doch gleich einen Flächenbrand," murmelte dieser schroff und setzte sich zwischen mich und Alexander.

„Auch Euch einen guten Abend, Fürst Karzheim. Euer Fisch ist gerade durch, ich bin mir sicher, Ihr seid hungrig, so denn, greift ruhig zu," meinte Alexander tonlos und fing von Karzheim einen giftigen Blick ein.  
„Mach nur weiter so, Junge. Für dich hab ich noch ganz andere Dinge im Sack als nur einen Tritt in dein dickes Gesäß," knurrte Karzheim und wieder lachten wir leise.

„Damit ihr es wisst, am Ende dieser Woche brechen wir nach Tyrus auf. Von dort aus werden wir über den Seeweg nach Genua fahren können. Weysensteins Truppen werden uns begleiten," meinte der Fürst zwischen zwei Bissen und Manfred und ich blickten uns an.

Ganz wie er es gesagt hatte.

„Aber... Weysenstein ist..."

„Er ist ein... na, wie nennst du es, Manfred? Schweinearsch? Das weiß ich, aber wir sind wenige, und ich will nicht, dass wir auf Grund dieser Anzahl ständig überfallen werden. Wir sind nicht einmal mehr ganz hundert Mann und zum Rekrutieren fehlt Zeit und Geld. Ich hab es auf euch verteilen lassen, und ihr habt es ja auch schon umgesetzt, so wie ich es sehe. Sinnvolle Anschaffung, Adrian, dachte schon, du versäufst es mit diesen fünf Deppen," meinte der Fürst und nun waren es meine Waffenbrüder, die ihn wütend anblickten.

„Fürst Karzheim, Ihr haltet große Stücke auf uns, das sehe ich immer wieder," meinte Alexander sarkastisch und konnte nicht mal so schnell zusehen, wie der Ritter ausholte und dem Rotschopf einen klatschenden Schlag mit der flachen Hand ins Genick verpasste.

„Du lernst es nicht, Alexander! Hüte dein freches Mundwerk!", grollte der Fürst und die anderen lachten wieder.

Alexander rieb sich stumm den Nacken und grinste mir zu.

„Habt ihr Bier oder Wein da?", fragte der Fürst nachdem er die Gräten seines Fisches einfach über die Schulter warf und die Hände an der Hose abwischte.  
Alexander reichte ihm kommentarlos den Lederschlauch und ich sah, wie sich ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf dessen Mundwinkel stahl.

Karzheim nahm den Schlauch, trank und spukte es augenblicklich aus.

„Was zum Teufel ist DAS?", brüllte er und Alexander konnte sich sein Kichern kaum unterdrücken.  
„Das Erbsenwasser von gestern," gestand er und sprang schnell von seinem Sitzplatz auf, ehe der Fürst ihn hatte greifen können.

Mit einem lauten „Wahhh!" rannte Alexander in die Dunkelheit davon, während der Ritter ihm brüllend nachsetzte.

„Ha, was täte Karzheim nur ohne uns?", fragte Karl grinsend in die Runde herein und Manfred antwortete trocken: „Mit Alicia die Decken zerwühlen."

Wieder lachten wir prustend und hörten kichernd zu, wie Karzheim Alexander wohl nun erwischt hatte und ihm eine Tracht Prügel verpasste.

Dieser Abend tat mir sehr gut. Er löschte wirklich Gedanken und Zweifel aus.  
Die kalte Winterluft war nun halb so wild und in der Gesellschaft dieser Männer mehr als nur gut zu ertragen.

Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie sich eigentlich immer so benahmen, so würde ich doch nun prompt behaupten, dass sie mich versuchten, aufzumuntern und zu beruhigen.

Bisher bereute ich meinen Entschluss so gut wie gar nicht, redete ich mir zumindest ein.

Ich kam zurecht... weil ich nicht alleine war.

Aber... kam auch Altair... zurecht?

Altairs/ Maliks POV:

Die Fragen nach Elessa blieben unbeantwortet und bald war es so, als hätte sie niemals Fuß auf Masyafs Boden gesetzt.

Bedrücktes Schweigen war die Folge und Malik wunderte sich von Tag zu Tag, was in seinem Freund vorgehen würde.

Altair war schon immer ein Eigenbrötler gewesen. Als Junge schon hing er ständig eigenen Gedanken nach. Tief und unergründlich, scheinbar weit fort von der realen Welt.

Und genau dies machte den Meister-Assassinen so gefährlich.

Keiner war in der Lage gewesen, Altair und seinen Gedanken zu folgen und nachzuvollziehen, was in ihm vorging.

Selbst Elessa hatte es nicht wirklich gekonnt, obgleich sie Altair näher gewesen war, als jemals ein Mensch zuvor.

Doch Elessa war fort, Altair allein und Malik stand vor einem Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Der Assassine hatte sich verändert.

Al Mualim, Elessa, die neun Ziele! Sie hatten Spuren hinterlassen. Tief wie Wunden. Wunden, die niemals heilen würden.

Malik hatte für Altair zurzeit kaum Verwendung. Er ließ ihn die Novizen ausbilden, aber keine Aufträge entgegennehmen.

Altair sollte in Masyaf bleiben aus Gründen, die sie beide kannten, aber nicht besprachen.

Elessa befand sich immer noch in Akkon und Altair war auf Grund ihrer eigenen Pläne mehr als nur wütend.

Vielleicht war er auch wütend über seine eigene Reaktion, doch der Araber vermochte es nicht zu deuten, ob Altair seinen Entschluss bereute oder nicht.

Altair hatte Elessa mit keinem einzigen Wort mehr erwähnt seit sie aus Akkon zurückgekehrt waren und tat nun Dinge, die er selten oder nie zuvor getan hatte.

Zum Beispiel besuchte Altair nun öfter die Frauen im Garten.

Natürlich waren diese Schönheiten für die Männer der Bruderschaft zu Diensten, aber Malik konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ob Altair jemals während seiner ganzen Laufbahn in Masyaf bei ihnen gelegen hatte.

Doch der Anführer wusste, dies tat er um zu vergessen. Um zu verdrängen.

In Altair nagte etwas und er selbst war nicht in der Lage, es zu deuten.

Er war seit seiner Jugend mit Altair befreundet gewesen, doch eine Freundschaft mit Altair ist immer schwierig und besteht scheinbar aus dem brüchigsten Pergament.

Entweder man war bereit, seine Eigenheiten zu akzeptieren und ihn damit in Ruhe zu lassen, oder man konnte nicht mit ihm befreundet sein.

Schweigend trat Malik durch den Eingang des Gebäudes in den Hof.

Altair stand im Schatten der Mauer und beobachtete die Novizen während eines Übungsabschnittes im Schwertkampf.

Raoul kommentierte die Bewegungen, verbesserte die Fehler... alles wirkte normal, wie es immer gewesen war.

Doch die Veränderung hatte längst Einzug gehalten. Und auch wenn man sie mit dem bloßen Auge nicht erkennen konnte, so wusste Malik, dass alles was zuvor gewesen war, niemals wieder sein würde.

Es war spät in der Nacht und Altair empfand die Jahreszeit als recht kalt und unangenehm.

Solche Winter hatte er bisher nicht gekannt, dennoch verließ er sein Lager, welches von seiner eigenen Körperwärme aufgeheizt war, und schritt durch die dunklen Gänge der Festung.

Es war still, nur der Wind pfiff leise zwischen dem Mauerwerk hindurch und kühlte die Gebäude aus.

Seine Schritte waren zielstrebig und auch kannte er den Weg, welchen er nun zügig zurücklegte.

Immer wenn sein Kopf zu bersten drohte und seine Gefühle sich wie Klauen in seinen Körper gruben, suchte er sie auf!  
Jedes Mal eine andere, um nicht einmal auf den Gedanken zu kommen, eine davon eines Tages mögen oder gar lieben zu können.

Altair hatte sich strikte Regeln gesetzt.  
Nie länger als er konnte und wollte, nie ein Kompliment, niemals einen Kuss. Er ging zu ihnen, nahm sich das, was er begehrte, vergaß, und ging.

Dafür waren sie seiner Meinung nach da! Um den Männer, welche von den Aufträgen zurückkehrten und mit sich selbst im Unreinen waren, Vergessen zu bringen.

Während des Akts starrte er gebannt in ihre Gesichter und wandte seinen Blick auch nicht ab, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie sich dabei unwohl fühlten.

Er gab sich nicht die Mühe, sanft oder liebevoll zu sein, das konnten andere tun.

Altair wollte diese Frauen sehen, aber keine andere. Keine, die sich jedes Mal in seine Gedanken stahl, wenn er die Augen schloss.

In dieser Nacht wählte er eine junge Frau aus. Jünger als Elessa es war.  
Sie war neu und noch waren nicht viele Männer bei ihr gelegen.

Altair hatte ihr Schmerzen bereitet und zunächst wollte er überhaupt nicht darauf eingehen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die erste Nacht, die er mit Elessa auf diese Art verbracht hatte, ließ sofort von diesem Mädchen ab und sprang von dem Lager auf, als hätte sie ihn gestochen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen! Es tut mir Leid!", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, schloss seine Kleidung und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch sie war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Arm ergriffen.

„Wartet! Bitte! Es tut mir Leid... ich... bitte, Herr! Ich werde bestraft! Ich..." schluchzte sie leise und ließ sofort Altairs Arm los, als dieser sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und krümmte sich vor Furcht.

Altair musterte sie zunächst scheu und unsicher, ehe er nun einen Schritt auf sie zu machte und sanft ihre Wange berührte.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er leise und die junge Frau sah zu ihm auf.

Sie war wesentlich kleiner und zierlicher als Elessa es am Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gewesen war. Sie hatte weiche, schöne Gesichtszüge und volle Lippen. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und von sinnlichen, langen Wimpern umrahmt. Ihre Haare waren lang und glatt. Sie wallten ihr in einer kräftigen schwarzen Farbe über den Rücken, als seien sie von flüssiger Konsistenz und luden Altair geradewegs dazu ein, mit ihnen zu spielen.

„Seza," flüsterte sie nun leise und Altair lächelte sanft.

„Seza," wiederholte er murmelnd und ließ eine der langen Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

Gebannt sah er zunächst dabei zu, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff und sie mit sich zog.

„Ich kann dich nicht lieben, Seza, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich gut behandeln werde," sagte er leise und führte sie in den anderen Teil der Festung.

Malik war am folgenden Tag mehr als nur überrascht, als Altair zu ihm trat, um sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

„Du willst was?", fragte der Araber völlig entsetzt und Altair schnaufte genervt.

„Ich will, dass du mir Seza zusprichst."

„Warum?", fragte Malik und kam sich noch während er diese Wort aussprach ausgesprochen dumm vor.

„Malik," begann Altair langsam, „Ich bin ein Mann. Muss ich etwa noch weitere Gründe nennen oder sprichst du mir sie jetzt zu?"

Malik schüttelte sich vor Entsetzen.

„Das ging aber schnell!", stieß er hervor und Altair verzog wütend das Gesicht und wollte sich bereits abwenden, doch Malik hob seine Hand und bedeutete ihm, seiner Bitte nachzukommen.

„Schon in Ordnung, Altair. Ich spreche dir Seza zu, aber bitte... schneide ihr bloß nicht die Haare ab!", meinte Malik und Altair lächelte freundlos.

„Eher die Kehle durch!", grollte der Assassine, ging nun wieder davon und ließ den überforderten Malik zurück.

Altair kehrte zu Seza zurück, welche er in seinen eigenen Räumen untergebracht hatte.

Die junge Frau war sehr scheu, vermied wie jede brave Dienerin den Augenkontakt und sprach nur, wenn er danach verlangte.

Eine typische Frau aus dem Morgenland. Beugsam, wohlgesittet.

Elessa war einst so gewesen, doch... es war einfach viel zu viel geschehen.

Dennoch kam Altair nie umhin, Elessa und Seza zu vergleichen.

Seza war nun das komplette Gegenteil von Elessa. Sie war klein und sehr weiblich, während Elessa bereits nun mehr einem Mann glich als einer Frau.

In den zwei Jahren war sie groß geworden und konnte ihm mittlerweile mühelos in die Augen blicken.

Rüstung, Kampf und Reiterei stählten ihren einst so dünnen und schwachen Körper und Altair selbst hatte eine Kostprobe ihrer fürchterlichen Kraft erhalten.

Schmerz und Wut hatten das aus ihr gemacht. Elessa würde niemals wieder ein Opfer von anderen werden, doch würde sie sich unaufhörlich selbst zerfleischen und niemals aus ihrer Lüge finden, welche sie wie einen Schutzschild vor sich hielt.

Auch wenn Altair sich bewusst war, dass er Elessa womöglich niemals wiedersehen würde, so war er dennoch ehrlich mit sich selbst, indem er sich sagte, dass er sie nicht so schnell vergessen konnte und wollte.

Seza füllte den Platz, der seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen galt, doch niemals würde diese Frau tiefer in ihn dringen können und niemals würde sie in der Lage sein, eine Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, die nur Elessa einst gehabt hatte. Das allein wollte er selbst schon gar nicht mehr zulassen.

Liebe war für ihn mittlerweile gleichbedeutend mit Kontrolle und Manipulation.

Niemals mehr würde er sich kontrollieren oder manipulieren lassen.  
Elessa ging ihren eigenen Weg. Selbst sie hatte es geschafft, sich aus der Abhängigkeit freizukämpfen, warum sollte er dann an so etwas Lächerlichem scheitern?

Vier Monate waren nun ins Land gegangen und Altair fühlte sich innerlich leer und zerrüttet.

Täglich brütete er vor sich her, duldete dabei keine Störung, denn sein Nachsinnen gab ihm Antworten auf ungestellte Fragen. Fragen, welche ihm Schlaf und Ruhe raubten.

Die Welt war nicht stehengeblieben, wie er einst geglaubt hatte, dass sie das tun würde, würde er von Elessa noch einmal getrennt werden.  
Die Zeit verging und die Tage und Nächte wechselten sich im stetigen Rhythmus ab.

Gerüchte gingen umher, Nachrichten kamen aus Tyrus, Akkon und Tortosa. Die Templer regten sich, die Kreuzfahrer zogen in großen Scharen ab und Altair war sich sicher, dass Elessa sich unter ihnen befand.

Unerkannt und in ihrer Lüge ausharrend.

Das Leben ähnelte einem See.

Man warf einen Stein und die Oberfläche zerbarst und geriet in Bewegung.

Irgendwann beruhigte die Oberfläche sich wieder und der Wasserspiegel wurde glatt und äußerlich schien es, als hätte sich nichts verändert.

Doch... der Stein lag nun auf dem Grund und der See hatte einen Stein mehr, der in seine dunklen Tiefen gestürzt war.

Ende Kapitel 21


	23. Maskerade beider Seiten

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 22 „Maskerade beider Seiten!"

Urg!  
Seeweg! Warum den Seeweg?

Wir befanden uns seit gut sechs Monaten auf hoher See und ich... war wirklich krank!  
Keine Nahrung blieb bei mir und ich hing jeden Tag an der Reling und übergab mich schwallartig.

Haferschleim war so ziemlich das einzige, was sich länger als zehn Minuten in meinem Magen aufhielt, ehe es ebenfalls Teil des Meeres wurde.

Meine Waffenbrüder trieben derbe Scherze über meinen erbärmlichen Zustand.  
Nur Alicia bemitleidete mich. Ihr ging es nämlich nicht besser.

Ich war so dankbar als wir endlich nach fast insgesamt acht Monaten im Abendland anlegten. Genua hieß die Stadt und gehörte zum römischen Reich.

Nun war ich soweit von Zuhause fort wie niemals im Leben zuvor! Ich war nicht mehr im Morgenland!

Nicht mehr bei den Arabern! Nein! Ich stand auf europäischem Boden!

Wir waren mit Weysensteins Truppen aus Akkon ausgezogen.

Unterwegs kam es wie es kommen musste: Karzheim stritt mit Weysenstein.

Kai Weysenstein war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Schweinearsch.

Man sah ihm überhaupt nicht an, dass er adlig war. Er hatte kein Benehmen und ihm war es egal, was seine Männer trieben.

Sie beklauten uns, verprügelten die Knappen und Schwächeren und vergewaltigten die Frauen.

Sicherlich. Das war alles nichts Neues! Das geschah oft unter den Franken und auch in Karzheims Truppen kam es hin und wieder zu solchen Sachen.

Doch als man Alicia angriff, riss dem Fürsten der Geduldsfaden.

Ich war es gewesen, der den Angriff verhinderte.

Manfred kam hinzu und anschließend noch Alexander und Frank.  
Diese Schlägerei hatte sich gewaschen und am Ende konnte man sich mit der Bilanz wirklich sehen lassen.

Wir Vier gegen zwölf von Weysensteins Männern.

Und Alicia fehlte nicht mal ein Knopf am Kleid, Alexander dafür ein Eckzahn und Manfred ein Büschel Haare.

Mir schlug man die Nase blutig und natürlich war es wieder Markus gewesen, der mir das Gesicht sauber wischte und mir irgendwas gab, damit die Schwellung zurückging.

Weysenstein trennte sich noch vor Tyrus von unseren Truppen, doch wir kamen allein zurecht. Wir waren wenige, aber was brachte uns eine große Gruppe, wenn man von innerhalb bedroht wird?

Eben. Nichts!

Alicia, die sich von mir vor einiger Zeit sehr distanziert hatte, war mir dankbar, küsste mich auf die Wange und fortan kam ich in den zweifelhaften Genuss, von ihr die Sprache der Franzosen zu lernen.

Anfangs war ich davon sehr genervt. Ich hatte es gehasst, Lateinisch in Sprache und Schrift lernen zu müssen, und Markus war an mir schier verzweifelt. Natürlich brauchte ich die Sprache. Ohne sie war kein Vorankommen unter den Franken und selbst Altair hatte Lateinisch sprechen können.

Aber die Sprache der Franzosen war wirklich... nett.

Und von Alicia zu lernen machte Spaß. Sie war nun wieder wesentlich offenherziger zu mir, suchte oft meine Nähe und ich würde fast behaupten, dass wir in gewisser Weise Freunde wurden.

Sie erzählte mir von ihrer Begegnung mit Altair und dass sie so gerne mehr über meine Beziehung zu ihm wissen wollte.

Dennoch: Alicia akzeptierte mein betretendes Schweigen.

Selbst Markus und meine anderen Brüder fragten nicht danach, nur mit Alexander verlor ich einige Worte über das Geschehene.

Dies war kurz bevor wir in Genua anlegten.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich auf Deck, weil mir ständig übel war und ich dieses Geschaukel überhaupt nicht vertrug.  
Alexander brachte mir Wasser und setzte sich neben mich.

„Wie fühlt sich das an? Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man verliebt ist?", fragte er schließlich und lachte, als ich ihn verwirrt anblickte.  
„Nun schau nicht so! Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin und ziemlich allein dastehe."

Ja, das wusste ich, aber nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mit ihm jemals näher darüber sprechen würde.

„Hm, wie fühlt es sich an? Unterschiedlich, fürchte ich. Es kommt auf die Situation an", meinte ich und trank ein wenig von dem Wasser, welches er mir gebracht hatte.

„Beschreib es. Versuch es," meinte Alexander und blickte in den klaren, gestirnten Himmel.

„Mh, naja... du bist glücklich. Zu jeder Zeit. Wenn du den Menschen, welchen du liebst, siehst, fühlst du dich warm und von Sehnsucht durchflutet. Aber durch die Liebe akzeptierst du auch viel und erträgst Dinge, die du sonst niemals zugelassen hättest. Es heißt nicht umsonst, dass Liebe blind macht," meinte ich und spürte nun, wie mein Magen gegen das Wasser anfing zu rebellieren.

„Es tut weh, wenn deine Liebe und Sehnsüchte nicht erwidert werden und deine Hoffnungen im Sande verlaufen. Dann fühlst du dich wirklich krank. Eine Liebe heißt auch, dass man immer einen Ort der Rückkehr hat, der dir Geborgenheit und Verständnis schenktund für dich da ist, wenn du krank und müde bist."

Ich schwieg. Alexander schwieg.

Scheinbar dachte der Rotschopf über meine Worte nach. Alexander war kaum älter als ich und ich mochte ihn sehr gerne. Ich fand ihn witzig und selbst Fürst Karzheim konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er Alexanders offenherziges Mundwerk vermissen würde, wäre er nicht mehr da.

„Aber... wie kommt es dann, dass du dies so einfach aufgeben konntest?", fragte Alexander und seine Stimme wurde etwas leiser.

Ich seufzte kraftlos.  
„Tja, wie kommt es? Ich schätze, weil ich... ich..., keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach nicht mehr da! Da sind mehr Ängste und Zweifel als Liebe! Was sollte ich denn machen? Wäre ich dort geblieben... Alex... vielleicht hätten sie mich längst totgeschlagen für das, was ich getan habe! Altair kann mich nicht schützen, und ohne euch... ohne euch bin ich schwach," sagte ich und wurde dabei lauter als ich es wollte.

„Shhh," machte Alexander sanft und berührte meine Schulter.

„Schon in Ordnung. Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich will es nur verstehen. Das Gefühl ist einfach weg, sagst du?"

„Ja, als ich aufwachte konnte ich mir plötzlich nichts Fürchterlicheres vorstellen, als im Morgenland zu bleiben. Plötzlich hatte ich fürchterliche Angst. Zurück nach Masyaf... und was dann? Sie hassen mich dort und das völlig zu Recht. Wie wäre es zwischen mir und Altair weitergegangen und was hätten sie mit Altair gemacht? Nicht nur ich war ständig in Gefahr. Ich wünschte er hätte mich niemals nach Masyaf gebracht. Nie... dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen", murmelte ich betreten, doch Alexander winkte ab.

„Sag sowas nicht. Wir hätten uns nie kennen gelernt, du und ich. Das wäre bedauerlich! Die anderen und ich sind kein bisschen böse auf dich. Können wir gar nicht, haben dich viel zu sehr lieb, wie einen kleinen Bruder," sagte er und beugte sich lächelnd zu mir und flüsterte noch: „Oder eine kleine Schwester."

Es waren Alexanders Worte, die mir ein wenig Trost schenkten und mich aufblicken ließen.

Ein klarer Sternenhimmel.

Hier, an diesem Ort, zu diesem Zeitpunkt fragte ich mich ob auch Altair diesen Himmel sehen konnte, denn schließlich gab es nur diesen einen Himmel, nicht wahr?

Als ich das erste Mal nach langer Zeit wieder das Festland betrat, sank ich auf die Knie und küsste die Erde unter meinen Füßen.

„Gott sei Dank," murmelte ich und war bereits im Begriff in Freudentränen auszubrechen, als Alexander mir einen Tritt versetzte und mir Yels Zügel hinhielt.

„Komm schon. Ordnen und aufmarschieren. Karzheim hat neue Befehle!"

Ich kam schwankend auf die Beine und hatte anschließend noch stundenlang mit diesem „Seegang" zu kämpfen.

Wir waren ohne Zwischenfälle im Hafen von Genua eingelaufen. Die Verpflegung hatte gerade so gereicht und keiner war ins Wasser gestürzt oder sonst wie gestorben. Keine Krankheiten... nur Seekranke, so wie ich.

Ich hatte viel Gewicht verloren.

Alicia auch... doch... so wie ich nun erfuhr hatte dies einen anderen Grund.

Die schöne Französin war schwanger, ha... wer hätte damit gerechnet?  
Irgendwie alle, außer ich...

Francesco Belucia, der Herzog von Genua, lud Karzheim dazu ein, bei ihm zu rasten und seine Frau versorgen zu lassen.

Da ein Kind unterwegs war, bestand Karzheim nun darauf mit ihr in den Bund der Ehe zu treten. Dies wollten sie hier in Genua tun, denn nun wurde befürchtet, dass Alicia noch auf der Reise nach Xanten, dies war die Gegend wo Burg Kelsen stehen sollte, niederkommen würde.

Somit entschied Karzheim sich, dass wir hier verweilen sollten, bis Alicia das Kind bekam, und dieser Belucia bestand darauf, dass wir seine Gastfreundschaft genießen sollten.

Karzheim kannte ihn von den Kreuzzügen. Sie waren ein großes Stück weit gemeinsam gereist, doch kurz nach Byzanz musste Francesco wieder zurück, da sein Gesundheitszustand die Weiterreise unmöglich machte.

Markus füllte meine Wissenslücken, indem er mir erzählte, dass Fürst Karzheims Frau nach der Geburt der Tochter gestorben war.

Karzheims Tochter wurde also von ihm und der Amme erzogen.

Nun verstand ich auch, weshalb der Fürst sich so schnell in Alicia verliebt hatte und dies noch so ungeniert auslebte.

Zu Gast in Genua.

Fasziniert von den Bauwerken und den Menschen nervte ich meine Waffenbrüder solange, bis sie mit mir durch die Stadt gingen und sich alles ansahen.

Hungrig und durstig waren wir bald und somit suchten wir die erste Taverne auf.

„Ohaaa! Weiber!"

Alexander war recht schnell verschwunden und auch Karl und Frank verdrückten sich. Zurück blieben nur Markus, Manfred und ich. Wir und unser Essen.

Es waren... hm! Sowas hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

Die Menschen hier nannten es Pasta. Es waren lange, dünne Dingerin einer wässrigen, roten Soße, welche Markus als Tomatensoße beschrieb und es gab eine wahnsinnige Sauerei als wir sie aßen.  
Ich hatte die Soße auf Waffenrock, Kinn, in den Haaren und an der Stirn. Meinen Waffenbrüdern erging es kaum anders.

Aber es schmeckte so gut, dass wir noch eine weitere Schüssel davon wollten.

Auch hier gab es Bier, aber das war ebenfalls anders.

Nicht so verwässert. Viel herber... mh!

Ich mochte das Essen der Franken sehr! Das war ein guter Anfang!

Genua war gar nicht so übel! Die Menschen waren immer fröhlich und guter Laune, sehr nett zu mir und meinen Waffenbrüdern, die Früchte von hier waren wirklich süß und saftig, der Fisch zahlreich... ich fühlte mich hier wirklich wohl.

„Komm Adrian! Sieh dir die Karte hier an," sagte Karzheim später in unserer großartigen Unterkunft in Belucias Schloss und breitete ein großes Pergament auf dem Tisch aus.

„Dies hier ist das römische Kaisserreich Deutscher Nation und hier oben ist die Stadt Xanten. Ungefähr hier - da schau- liegt Kelsen. Dieser Abschnitt sind meine Ländereien und diese hier gehören meinem Bruder. Du wirst ihn kennen lernen wenn wir angekommen sind. Er verwaltet meine Ländereien solange ich fort bin," sagte er und deutete mit den Finger auf die einzelnen Stellen in der Karte.

Der Landkreis war recht groß und in mehrere Bezirke aufgeteilt. So wie ich das auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, waren es ungefähr elf. Die westliche Hälfte gehörte Wilhelm von Karzheim und die östliche seinem Bruder, Robert von Karzheim, dessen Burg wohl in Hünxe stand.

Burg Kelsen lag direkt zur Grenze von Xanten und Wesel oberhalb eines Flusses namens Rhein.

Xanten selbst war als Handelsstadt bekannt geworden und Karzheim förderte dies, da er sich dadurch gute Einnahmen für die Wirtschaft und Steuerkasse versprach.

Von Burg Kelsen aus wurden seine Ländereien verwaltet, während sein Bruder dies von Hünxe aus tat.

„Wann brechen wir nach Kelsen auf?", fragte ich sofort und Karzheim lächelte über meine Ungeduld.

„Es wird nun doch eine Weile dauern, denn Alicia soll erst das Kind zur Welt bringen und erst wenn die beiden wohlauf sind, werden wir aufbrechen. Wir werden ungefähr zwei Monate bis nach Xanten benötigen, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Und Alicia... wird auch noch gut und gern vier Monate brauchen," sagte er und ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte ich und Karzheim lachte auf.  
„Ich bin bereits Vater, Adrian. Das weißt du doch. Nun, ich heirate am Sonntag Alicia. Ich habe mir erlaubt ein Festgewand für dich anfertigen zu lassen. Du musst zu der Schneiderin und Maßnehmen lassen!", meinte er und ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Die wird bis Sonntag nicht fertig sein, Herr. Die ist langsam," meinte ich und Karzheim lächelte sanft.

„Sie wird noch langsamer sein, wenn du dich nicht sputest. Nun geh und nimm gleich deine fünf dummen Freunde mit. Auch sie sollten nicht in diesen Lumpen an meiner Hochzeit teilnehmen," meinte er und ich nickte und eilte davon.

Altairs POV:

Es war Hochsommer und die Hitze wirkte unglaublich erdrückend.

Das schwüle Wetter setzte Altair mehr zu, als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Selbst in der schattigen Festung stand die Luft geradewegs.

Drei Jahre waren es nun her, dass er Elessa aus Jerusalem nach Masyaf gebracht hatte, und knapp ein Jahr war sie nun von ihm getrennt.

Von Malik hatte er erfahren, dass die Truppe vor acht Monaten aus Akkon ausgezogen war, gen Tyrus, und von dort aus den Seeweg in Anspruch nahmen. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr von ihnen gehört und die Bruderschaft legte keinen Wert mehr darauf, Karzheim zu beobachten. Er schien kein weiteres Interesse an Masyaf zu haben und war aus dem Morgenland abgezogen.

Wie weit waren sie in diesen acht Monaten gekommen? Waren sie bereits auf dem Festland angekommen? Oder erst auf eine der Inseln? Altair konnte seine Neugierde kaum bändigen und hatte sich Karten über Europa angesehen.

Über den Seeweg sparten sie wirklich lange Zeit und so war es nun möglich, dass sie mindestens im römischen Reich angekommen sein müssten, vielleicht auch weiter!

Doch eigentlich... sollte er nicht an sie denken.

Er sollte viel mehr an Seza denken.

Altairs Blick glitt zu der Frau, die in dem kleinen Lager lag und in gekrümmter Haltung, sich den Leib haltend, schlief.

Unter der Decke - so wusste er - war eine hoch schwangere Frau verborgen.

Seza hatte seinen Samen bald empfangen und nun trug sie ein gemeinsames Kind unter ihrem Herzen.

Die junge Frau war in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie es ihm erzählte, und Altair... Altair hatte sich wortlos umgedreht und sein Heil in der Flucht gesucht.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und keiner war da, der ihm in diesem heillosen Gefühlsdurcheinander hatte helfen können.  
Malik war beschäftigt und Elessa tausende von Meilen fort.

Sie füllte immernoch täglich seine Gedanken! All seine Sehnsüchte gehörten nach wie vor ihr.

Dass Seza nun schwanger war, hatte er nicht gewollt. Er liebte sie nicht und dennoch war sie ihm nicht gleichgültig genug, um Seza einfach fortzuschicken und sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Seza war in diesem Sinne wie Elessa. Am Grund des Elends unschuldig. Aber... schwächer.

Somit gab er sich Mühe und wollte sie nicht spüren lassen, dass sie nur ein körperlicher Ersatz war. Er verachtete sie auch nicht, doch auch nichts anderes spürte er für diese schöne Frau, die immer traurig war, weil er sie nicht lieben konnte.

Sie sagte ihm, dass sie spüren könnte, wie seine Umarmungen leer waren und es ihm größte Mühe bereitete, ihr diese einfache Geste entgegenzubringen.

Altairs ganze Körperhaltung war auf Abstand getrimmt und er wollte nicht mehr, dass man ihm überhaupt noch nahe kam. Weder physisch, noch psychisch.

„Seza, ich verspreche dir, dass ich für dich und unser Kind sorgen werde. Es wird dir an nichts fehlen, hörst du? Nur eines werde ich nie können, nämlich dich lieben. Es tut mir Leid, dass du dies nun ertragen musst. Ich kann dir niemals die Gefühle entgegenbringen, die du verdienst," sagte er eines Abends und Seza begann leise zu schluchzen.

„Nein, Altair. Das könnt Ihr nicht, ich weiß. Denn all Euere Gefühle sind bei jemandem, der sie bei weiten nicht verdient! Ich beneide Elessa darum!", hatte sie gerufen und war aus dem Zimmer geeilt.

Der Assassine war ihr daraufhin gefolgt und hatte Seza weinend an der Treppe vorgefunden.

„Komm, du musst ruhen", murmelte er sanft und brachte sie wieder zurück.

Altair versuchte zumindest mit Seza zu sprechen und sie ein wenig an sich selbst teilhaben zu lassen.

Doch das fiel ihm sehr schwer und immer wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Elessa, die auf unüberwindbare Distanz hin verschwunden zu sein schien.

Malik hatte ihm unterdessen nun den Auftrag erteilt, die Novizen auszubilden und ihnen die Grundlagen des Kredos zu vermitteln. Diese Aufgabe lenkte ihn ein wenig von seinen trüben Gedanken ab und es tat ihm gut, dass diese Jungen in ihm immer noch einen Helden sahen.

Altairs Taten blieben nicht unbenannt und so auch nicht Elessas.

In der Hinsicht hatte sie Recht gehabt. Hier in Masyaf hatte keiner Verständnis für ihre Situation aufbringen können. Der überwiegende Teil der Bevölkerung sah in ihr einen Verräter. Einen weiblichen Verräter.

Seufzend stand Altair nun von seinem Stuhl auf und trat an das Fenster.

Es war dunkel und nur vereinzelt waren Sterne an diesem Abend zu sehen.

Ob Elessa denselben Himmel sah? Schließlich gab es doch nur einen.

Altair fragte sich schwermütig, wo sie wohl gerade war, und wie es ihr erging.

Das Essen schmeckte ihm nicht, und er aß nur wenig in der letzten Zeit. Alles schien ihm im Hals stecken zu bleiben.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löschte er die kleine Öllampe und legte sich zu Seza auf das Lager, um ein wenig der Ruhelosigkeit zu entkommen.

Elessas POV:

Ich... habe in diesem Sinne niemals geheiratet.  
Deshalb kam ich nicht umhin, Alicia ein wenig zu beneiden.

Dieses prunkvolle Gewand mit der langen Schleppe... wie ich wohl darin ausgesehen hätte?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht so hübsch. Ich mageres Hühnchen... es würde an mir hängen wie ein zu großer Sack.

Da passte dieses Festgewand doch besser zu mir.

Manfred meinte, es würde mich sehr würdevoll aussehen lassen und die kräftigen Farben in schwarz und burgundrot würden mein blasses Gesicht nicht mehr ganz so hellhäutig erscheinen lassen.

Nun, eigentlich war ich ja nie hellhäutig gewesen, aber die Monate auf See und die schwere Krankheit davor und währenddessen hatten mir wirklich zugesetzt.

Aber hier in Genua kurierte ich mich bei Pasta und Südfrüchten.

Kurz vor der Hochzeit kam aber etwas auf mich zu, dass ich nie wirklich... in Ordnung, ich drücke es so aus: Es war einer meiner peinlichsten Momente. So hochrot war ich noch nie, oder zumindest selten.

Tanzunterricht. Zunächst mit dem Fürsten

Schließlich sollte ich ja führen wie ein Mann.

„Pass auf deine Füße auf," grollte der Fürst als ich ihm bereits das dritte Mal auf die Zehen trat.  
„Entschuldigt Herr, aber ich... meine Füße machen was sie wollen," erklärte ich und der Fürst grinste.

„Meine gleich auch," meinte er süffisant und trat herzhaft zurück.

„Autsch!", stöhnte ich und hörte Karl und Markus kichern.  
„Was gibt's da zu lachen?", grollte ich ihnen zu und sie verstummten, doch die Häme stand ihnen auf die Gesichter geschrieben.

Es war schließlich Alicia, die mich von meiner Qual und diesem Folterer befreite.

„Ach Wilhelm! Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen!", sagte sie in ihrem schweren, französischen Akzent und drängte den Deutschen von mir ab.

Ich wollte mich gerade bei ihr bedanken als sich ihr schmaler Finger in meine Brust bohrte.

„Und Ihr, Adrian!", rief sie und ich erstarrte.

Sie hatte mir gegenüber noch nie diese Höflichkeitsformen angewendet. War sie sauer?

„Ihr solltet Euch endlich Mühe geben! Mit dem Schwert seid Ihr meisterlich, aber in allem anderen faul! Wilhelm hat Recht, diese Fünf Filous tun Euch nicht gut!", sagte sie und ich warf meinen Waffenbrüdern ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu.

Da habt ihr, elende Filous!

Alicia trat noch einen Schritt vor und legte nun einen Arm um meine Hüfte während sie mit der anderen Hand nun meine eigene Hand ergriff. Der Babybauch war etwas im Weg, aber im Großen und Ganzen stand ich ziemlich bequem in ihrer Gegenwart.

„So", sagte sie nun geduldig.

„Und nun pass auf, dass du mir nicht auf die Füße trittst. Ich halte nicht ganz soviel aus wie ein Mann."

Alicia schenkte mir nun ihr schönstes Lächeln und führte mich in eleganten Schritten durch den Raum.

„Für was brauch ich das?", fragte ich später, als ich mit meinen Waffenbrüder am Tisch saß und Alexander beim Singen zuhörte.

„Na, du musst natürlich eine Frau zum Tanzen auffordern. So gehört es sich bei einer Feier," meinte Markus und grinste amüsiert über meinen genervten Ausdruck.

„Ich will aber nicht tanzen. Das ist doof und... peinlich!", grollte ich und die anderen kicherten.

„Ja, so spricht ein Jüngling. Jetzt musst du nur noch behaupten, dass alle Mädchen doof sind und du niemals im Leben eines heiraten wirst, dann spielst du deine Rolle mal wieder perfekt," meinte Karl und die anderen lachten.

„Sehr komisch," motzte ich und stand auf.

„Ihr könnt tun was ihr wollt, ich tanze jedenfalls nicht. Mit diesen doofen Weibern hier hat man doch nichts als Ärger!"

Alexander verharrte in seinem Gesang und sprang auf mich zu.

„Oho! Der edle Jüngling, tapferer Adrian, Held Akkons! Seht her, er hat Angst vor dem Frauenzimmer," meinte er laut und ich war mir sicher, dass er darauf aus war, dass es möglichst viele hörten.

„Halt die Klappe," murmelte ich in einem warnenden Tonfall, doch der Rotschopf grinste.

„Was ist, Assassinen-Mörder? Fürchtest du, dass die Manneskraft dich verlässt, sobald du mit ihr auf ein Zimmer gehst?", fragte er erneut und ich packte ihn am Gugel und zerrte ihm diesen über das Gesicht.

„Manneskraft, ja? Hätte ich die, würde ich weit unbesorgter durch die Gegend wandeln! Die schönsten Weiber könnt ich haben! Doch was bringt es mir?", grollte ich wütend und die anderen lachten wieder.

Alexander pulte sich den schweren Stoff vom Kopf.  
„Da kann Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Du bekommst die schönen Weiber... und die schönen Weiber bekommen mich! Na? Was hältst du davon, zweifelhafter Bruder?", fragte er und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was?", fragte ich und Alexander nickte und beugte sich zu mir, um mir seinen Plan genauesten zu erklären.

Alexanders Idee war dreist, aber genial!  
Ich sollte mit der Herzensdame, welche den Fehler begann sich auf mich einzulassen, auf ein Zimmer gehen.

Dort sollte ich sämtliches Licht löschen und dann, unter dem Vorwand noch einmal austreten gehen zu wollen, das Zimmer verlassen.

Wenig später würde Alexander in dieses Zimmer gehen, seinen Spaß haben, verschwinden... und tja, ich würde der Held sein.

Alexander nutzte meinen Ruf, ich nutzte Alexander. Ein guter Tausch.

Aber was wäre das alles ohne die Probe aufs Exempel?

Es gab eine edle Dame im Hause Belucia.

Alexander hatte bemerkt, dass sie mich sehr genau schon angesehen haben sollte.  
Ich hatte das natürlich nicht bemerkt, aber was soll's?  
Diese Frau hieß Lucia und war wirklich wunderschön.

Alexander sang von ihr. Schwarz wie Ebenholz das Haar, blutrote Lippen, Haut wie feiner Wüstensand... ich fand, er übertrieb, aber so war nun mal die Sicht eines Mannes.

Wunderschön war Lucia, aber ihr Herz war schwermütig und kalt.

Alle Freier ließ sie abblitzen, doch ging das Gerücht herum, dass sie Bettgenossen geradewegs sammelte.

Somit hatte ich meine Chance.

„Nun, Adrian. Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wie man eine Frau verführt," meinte Alexander und grinste breit.

„Ja, und er sollte es nicht von dir lernen, sonst bekommt er nur ein paar Ohrfeigen, dämlicher Hund," grollte Karzheim, der gerade zur Tür hereinkam und scheinbar schon eine ganze Weile das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

„Herr, ich würde Adrian das selbst überlassen. In den Freudenhäusern hat er sich niemals so dumm angestellt," meinte Manfred und Karzheim zog eine Grimasse.

„Ignoranten. Ihr vergleicht Edeldamen mit Dirnen. Natürlich ist das was anderes!", meinte der Fürst und lächelte mir zu.

„Du musst reden können, Adrian! Du musst ihr Komplimente machen, aber sie nie damit überhäufen. Ein Kompliment zur rechten Zeit ist immer hilfreich. Und du solltest ihr zuhören. Die edlen Damen mögen das. Dennoch darfst du nicht versäumen, auch etwas von dir selbst zum Besten zu geben. Alexander hat Recht. Es wäre eine gute Idee, dies einmal zu üben. Schließlich musst du weiterhin den Soldaten mimen. Und ab hier gehört mehr zu deinen Aufgaben, als nur Wache zu stehen und dem einen oder anderen Sarazenen das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen", meinte Markus und ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Es klingt leichter, einen Sarazenen zu häuten, als eine Dame zu verführen. Herrje... was macht ihr mit mir?", fragte ich kopfschüttelnd und Alexander warf sich gegen mich.

„Sieh es so, Bruder. Wir helfen dir, möglichst glaubhaft zu sein, und danken tust du uns auf diese Art und Weise. Ich freue mich auf Lucia! Sie wird nichts merken, denn du und ich haben bis auf ein paar Unterschiede den gleichen Körperbau und am nächsten Tag, das verspreche ich dir, wird sie dich mit ihren Blicken nur noch ausziehen!"

„Klingt grauenvoll," murmelte ich und die anderen lachten auf.

Lucia! Mein Ziel hieß Lucia.

Jeden Abend befand sie sich auf der Schlosspromenade, umgeben von ihren Zimmerdamen.

Dies war laut Karzheim der perfekte Moment, ihr gegenüberzutreten.

Ich setzte sofort darauf, sie zu überraschen.  
So ging ich leise hinter ihnen vorbei und sagte auf Lucias Höhe dann: „Der Abendhimmel über Genua ist wunderschön, doch hat die Stadt noch so viele andere Schönheiten zu bieten."

Mit diesen Worten nickte ich den Damen zu und wollte mich bereits wieder entfernen, als ich Lucia sagen hörte: „Edler Jüngling, so wartet doch. Kommt und vertreibt mir ein wenig die Zeit!"

Die Edeldame mit den wallenden, schwarzen Locken trug heute ein burgundfarbenes Kleid mit weißen Borten. Es war fest geschnürt und ich frage mich amüsiert, wie sie es schaffte, darin überhaupt zu atmen.

Langsam, fast schleichend und dennoch auf einen festen und erhabenen Schritt bedacht ging ich auf die Dame zu, die mir ihre Hand entgegenstreckte.

Ich ergriff diese sanft, sah ihr tief in die Augen und hauchte dabei einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Dabei griff ich auf Markus Rat zurück, die Haut der Dame nur sehr sporadisch mit meinen Lippen zu berühren.

„Genuas Schönheiten scheinen heute Abend alle hier versammelt zu sein", sagte ich mit sanfter, schmeichelnder Stimme und ich sah nun, wie auf Lucias Lippen ein Lächeln erschien.

Die Damen um sie herum begannen zu kichern.

„Sagt mir, wie lautet Euer Name und woher kommt Ihr? Eure Augen sind seltsam", meinte Lucia und blickte mich fasziniert an.

„Mein Name ist Adrian, holde Maid. Aus dem Morgenland komme ich und habe auch dort keine schönere Blume gesehen als Euch," raunte ich und Lucia kicherte vergnügt auf.

„Oh, Ihr überhäuft mich mit Komplimenten, Adrian. Seid Ihr der legendäre Assassinen-Mörder? Euer Ruf eilt Euch voraus!", sagte sie und ich lächelte sanft.

„Ich bin eine Bestie, die bei Eurem Anblick ihre Wildheit vergisst, Lady. Ihr betört mich," sagte ich und konnte gar nicht so schnell zusehen, wie Lucia von ihrem Platz aufstand und sich in meinen Arm hakte.

„Eine Bestie also? Nun," sagte sie und berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger mein Kinn, „mich würde interessieren, wozu eine Bestie wie Ihr wohl im Stande seid!"

Sie hatte die Worte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da lehnte ich bereits vor und umfing ihre Lippen mit meinen.

Sie riss ihre Augen überrascht auf, doch gab sie dem Kuss bald nach und sank in meine Arme.

Edeldame? Dirnen? War der Fürst sicher, dass es hierbei einen Unterschied gab?  
Ich sah keinen, nur dass ich nichts bezahlen musste.

Ganz wie geplant führte ich die Dame in ihre Gemächer, löschte dort das Licht und öffnete bereits ihr Kleid am Rücken.  
Sie stand nun in der totalen Dunkelheit nackt vor mir.

„Wartet kurz auf mich, Lady. Ich möchte nur schnell noch etwas loswerden, ehe ich zu Euch stoße. Seid bereit für mich," murmelte ich mit rauer, lustvoller Stimme.

Dabei versuchte ich auch die Stimmlage von Altair zu treffen, denn dieser hatte allein dadurch eine unvergleichliche Wirkung auf Frauen... zumindest auf mich.

„Lasst mich nicht lange warten, Adrian! Ich bebe vor Lust und mein Schoß erwartet Euch sehnsüchtig," stöhnte die Frau und ich verzog in der Dunkelheit angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Bis gleich," sagte ich leise und verließ nun schnell das dunkle Zimmer.

Draußen warteten bereits meine fünf Waffenbrüder und Karzheim, die mich allesamt grinsend und kopfschüttelnd ansahen.

Ich winkte Alexander zu, der sich ohne zu zögern auf den Weg machte während ich mit den anderen zurückging.

„Ich bin eine Bestie, die bei Euren Anblick ihre Wildheit vergisst, Lady. Ihr betört mich, harrrrr!", wiederholte Manfred lachend und Karl schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Unglaublich," murmelte Frank und Karzheim nickte zufrieden.

„Tja, mein Knappe," meinte er nur und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Obgleich Lady Lucia keine große Herausforderung war. Die hätte ich auch rumgekriegt," meinte Manfred und Karzheim nickte.  
„Man sollte immer klein anfangen, das weißt du. Na, Adrian. Wie wäre es, wenn du dein nächstes Glück bei Sofia, Belucias Schwester, versuchst?", fragte Karl und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die ist zu alt! Vor alten Leuten habe ich Respekt!"

„Vollkommen richtig. Übertreibt es nicht und nutzt Adrians Talente nicht so schamlos aus!", meinte Markus und ich grinste ihm dankbar zu.  
„Genau. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, wann Alexander zurückkommt!"

Alexander blieb beinahe die ganze Nacht bei Lucia.  
Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schlich er sich von ihr davon.

Er weckte mich und grinste mir schamlos zu.

„Sie hat deinen Namen so laut gebrüllt, dass es bestimmt im Garten zu hören war!", sagte er und ich lächelte leicht.

So schamlos lebte es sich einfach nur bei den Franken.

Bei der Hochzeit standen wir Spalier, kreuzten unsere Schwerter und ließen das würdevolle Brautpaar darunter hindurchschreiten.

Alicia trug schwer unter der Last des Kindes. Es war ihre erste Schwangerschaft und eine schwere noch dazu.

Noch bevor die Feierlichkeiten richtig begannen, musste sich die Französin zurückziehen und liegen.

Ich beschloss, ihr bald einen Besuch abzustatten, doch zuvor musste ich diese Tanzerei über mich ergehen lassen.

Alexander hatte mir die eine oder andere gezeigt, mit welcher er in der Nacht gerne die Decken zerwühlen würde.

Ich entschied mich für eine rothaarige, junge Dame, die verzückt kicherte und zu Boden blickte, als ich sie zum Tanz aufforderte.

Doch als ich mit ihr tanzte, bemerkte ich, dass sie noch viel zu jung war und beschloss für Alexander eine reifere Frau zu suchen. Jungfrauen wollte ich ihm nicht zuspielen.  
Dieses ehrlose, wenn auch zugleich lustige Spiel, war keines meiner Meisterstücke, obgleich ich mich sehr darüber amüsierte, wie leicht die Weiber doch auf einen adretten Jüngling und schöne Worte hereinfielen.

War ich etwa... auch so gewesen?  
Darüber wollte ich gar nicht mehr nachdenken! Nun war ich es, der spielte und führte.

Ich tanzte mit mehreren Damen und der Abend war weit vorangekommen, als ich eine blonde Frau, die bereits dem Wein zu sehr gefrönt hatte, nach dem Tanz zur Seite zog.  
Ein Blick auf Alexander, der nun schon in Position ging, ließ mich sehen, dass er mit meiner Wahl sehr zufrieden war.

Mit einer selbstsicheren Geste packte er sich ans Gekröse und nickte mir zu.

Die Frau kicherte über meine Komplimente und wich nicht zurück als ich nun näher trat, meine Lippen hauchzart über ihren Hals gleiten ließ und sie an einer Stelle unter dem Ohr küsste.

Dabei imitierte ich wieder eine von Altairs Gesten. Er hatte mich oft so geküsst und... es hatte mir gefallen.

Ich musste nun schwer mit mir kämpfen, um nicht wehmütig zu seufzen.

Warum musste ich auch jetzt ausgerechnet an Altair denken? Und selbst wenn, warum tat es nun so weh?

Doch ich fing mich wieder und führte die Frau auf ein Zimmer.  
Ihren Namen merkte ich mir gar nicht erst und ich ging wie geplant vor und öffnete Alexander Tür und Tor zu einer weiteren Bettgespielin.

Hier waren die Frauen wirklich alle gleich. Das widerte mich fast schon an! Alle waren sie... schwach!  
Sie waren schwach und mit ihrer Schwäche zufrieden! Keine wagte es sich, an ein anderes Leben auch nur zu denken!

Da geschah es ihnen Recht an so durchtriebene Taugenichtse wie uns zu geraten.

Vielleicht war das so eine Art Strafe?

Ich wandte den Feierlichkeiten den Rücken zu und verließ den Schlosshof für einen kurzen Spaziergang.

Genua fand ich wunderschön und die klare Seeluft tat mir gut und seit ich hier war, war ich ausnahmslos guter Laune gewesen.

Wieso ich vorhin ausgerechnet an Altair hatte denken müssen, verstand ich gar nicht.

Mühselig rief ich mir den Assassinen wieder ins Gedächtnis, als ich mich auf eine Mauer in der Nähe des Hafens gesetzt hatte.

Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich diesen Mann nie vergessen würde. Er hatte mein Leben aus den Fugen gerissen und mich auf diesen Weg gebracht.

Karzheim war es am Ende, der mir nun die Pforten geöffnet hatte.

Altair... ich war mir nun sehr sicher, dass ich Altair nie wieder sehen würde. Er war nun weit fort und ich hatte ihn beleidigt und verletzt.

Wahrscheinlich war er wütend und gab sich jede erdenkliche Mühe, mich zu vergessen.

Vielleicht war sein Groll nun auch so groß, dass er mich bei einem Wiedersehen erschlagen würde.

Nein. Mein Weg war nun ein anderer und Altair hatte sicherlich neue und andere Aufgaben. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm gut und er ging seinen Taten als Assassine weiterhin nach.

Ich machte mir umsonst Sorgen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Später beschloss ich, zum Fest zurückzugehen.

Doch auf dem Rückweg hörte ich ein ersticktes Keuchen, ein Stöhnen und ein Rascheln von Kleidung.

Ich zog mein Schwert und ging dem Geräusch nach.

Normalerweise war ich nicht so mutig, wenn ich allein war, doch fand ich nur einen in dunklen Lumpen verhüllten Mann.

„Komm nicht näher, edler Herr. Ich habe den Aussatz an mir, und meine Zeit ist gekommen", röchelte dieser in einem schweren französischen Akzent.

Ich lächelte leicht, weil mir nun die Wirksamkeit von Alicias Unterricht bewusst wurde.

Furchtlos trat ich etwas näher und kniete mich zu dem Sterbenden. Auf Französisch sagte ich leise: „Nun, Gott ruft Euch zu ihm. Sagt, habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, den ich Euch erfüllen kann?"

Der Mann röchelte leise und zog die Lumpen enger um sich, damit ich sein entstelltes Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.  
„Ihr seid... zu gut zu mir, Herr. Das habe ich nicht verdient, doch will ich Euch etwas geben! Ich habe es aus dem Heiligen Land!", sagte er und streckte mir einen kleinen Beutel aus dunkelgrauem Leinen hin.

Ich streifte mir meine Handschuhe über und nahm ihn entgegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich und der Mann hustete erstickt.  
„Es ist Teil eines mächtigen Artefakts. Es ist ein Stück vom Edensplitter, Herr. Mir aber hat er kein Glück gebracht... bitte... betet für mein Seelenheil, ich spüre... ich... bitte Herr... nennt mir noch Euren Namen..."

„Adrian, mein Name ist Adrian!", murmelte ich und der Mann schnaufte.  
„Edler Adrian, erinnert meiner als treuen Diener Gottes! Als Templer diente ich im Heiligen Land und Gott ruft mich nun zu sich, da ich nicht in den zahlreichen Schlachten hab Ruhe finden können. Mein Name ist Claude de Chavallegne! Erwähnt mich in Euren Gebeten," schnaufte er und ich nickte.  
„Natürlich, Claude de Chavallegne. Schließt die Augen und findet Ruhe in den Armen der Engel. Ich werde Wache halten bis Euer Atem versiegt," murmelte ich und der Mann sank langsam in sich zusammen.

Er atmete noch einige Zeit flach, ehe bald sein Atem versagte und er in den dunklen Straßen Genuas verstarb.

Ich eilte zurück zum Schloss, nahm dort eilig ein Bad und verbrannte den Beutel.

Dieses Artefakt war ungefähr so groß wie meine Hand und viereckig. Auf der einen Seite war es glatt und flach, auf der anderen war es von Rillen durchzogen und es sah danach aus, als gäbe es davon noch ein Gegenstück, oder ein Teil, das dazugehörte. Es war von einfacher, grauer Farbe. Man hätte ihn mit einem Stein am Wegesrand verwechseln können.

Ich hatte keine Erinnerung an den Edensplitter, welchen Al Mualim bei sich gehabt hatte.

Mir hatte an dem Tag gänzlich die Zeit gefehlt, um es mir ansehen zu können.

Die Entscheidung fiel mir leicht und so beschloss ich, den Teil bei mir zu behalten und den Anderen davon nicht zu erzählen.

Was sollte es bei mir schon anstellen können? Und wer sollte schon wissen, dass ich es besaß?

Claude war tot, und ich war mit ihm allein in der Dunkelheit gewesen.

Vielleicht würde der Edensplitter, welcher bei den Assassinen geblieben war, nun nichts als ein Stück Gold, Holz oder sonstwas sein. Dann wäre seine fürchterliche Macht, welche Al Mualim missbraucht hatte, vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr vorhanden.

Doch zu unbedacht und unwissend war ich nur in dieser Stunde.

Betrunken und blind vor Glück, welches die Freiheit mir schenkte.

–

Die Geburt des Kindes war schwer und Alicia musste noch lange ruhen, ehe sie mit dem kräftigen Jungen, welcher wirklich kerngesund war, reisen konnte.

Ich war froh, Genuas Weiber endlich hinter mich lassen zu können.  
Daran war nur Alexander schuld!

Nirgendwo konnte ich noch gehen und stehen, ohne von einer Frau angesprochen zu werden oder ein eindeutiges Angebot zu erhalten.

Die Reise durch das Bergland war mühsam gewesen und wir hatten es recht eilig, es gleich am Ende des Frühjahrs zu bereisen.

Das Land, welches ich nun entdeckte, schimmerte in einer wunderschönen Farbenpracht.  
Die Wiesen waren weit, grün und an den Bäumen hingen tausende wunderbarer Blüten und ein dichtes, grünes Laubwerk. Auch Nadelbäume sah ich nun zum ersten Mal.

Die Weizenfelder waren lang und weit und die ersten Pflanzen erhoben sich aus dem gut bestellten, weichen Boden.

Der Wind war frisch und wehte oftmals verstärkt.

Karzheims Ländereien waren ebenfalls von unglaublicher Schönheit.  
Dichte, weite Wälder mit Wild in Hülle und Fülle. Bauern, die die Felder bestellte und Vieh züchteten und verschiedene Städte, die mich in vielerlei Hinsicht an Akkon erinnerten.

Dieses Land versetzte mich in einen Taumel aus ungeahntem Glück und zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereute ich wirklich nichts.

Ich fühlte mich wie neugeboren! Alles wollte ich mir ansehen und berühren! Wie ein kleines Kind wollte ich alles probieren! Meine Brüder mussten mich in meinem blinden Taumel oftmals bremsen, doch sie verstanden wohl nur zu gut, wie es mir erging.

Flüsse und Bäche zogen ihre Spuren weit durch das Land und ich war mir bald sicher, dass ich hier niemals verdursten würde.  
Es kam mir fast ein wenig vor wie das Paradies.

Nirgendwo karges Steinland, kein Sand, keine Dornenbüsche...

Doch das alles war nichts im Vergleich zu Burg Kelsen.

Unterwegs hatte ich mehrere Burgen und Schlösser betrachten können, eines schöner als das andere, doch hier zeigte sich ein schier mächtiges Bollwerk und wer Burg Kelsen von weiten sah wurde allein von dem Anblick in die Knie gezwungen.

Die aus grauem Sandstein erbaute Burg selbst ruhte auf einem hohen und zugleich steilen Hügel, welcher von schroffem Fels umgeben war und nur ein recht schmaler Pfad, befestigt mit Kopfstein, führte hinauf zu dem ersten Tor.

Die Befestigung bestand zunächst aus einer hohen, dicken Mauer, in welcher vier Wachtürme eingefasst waren. So konnte man jede Himmelsrichtung im Auge behalten.

Hinter der ersten Mauer befanden sich nun kleine Wohnsiedlungen, Handwerkerviertel, Markt und Viehställe.

Zahlreiche Menschen lebten im ersten Ring dieser Burg und gingen ihrer Arbeit nach.

Dann folgte die zweite Mauer, ebenso dick, mit zahlreichen Pechnasen, Schießscharten und einer hohen Brüstung.

Innerhalb dieser Mauer befanden sich nun Kaserne, Pferdeställe und das große und zugleich anmutige Haupthaus, welches in einer Hufeisenform gebaut worden war. In der Mitte der Anlage befand sich ein Bergfried, welcher hier alles noch an Höhe weit übertraf und diesen Ort erklärte ich ausnahmslos zu meinem bevorzugten Platz, denn bei klarem Wetter konnte man so weit sehen, dass ich fast glaubte, bis zum Morgenland hinabschauen zu können.

Es gab einen Kerker, tief und groß, sowie einen Brunnen in einem eigens dafür vorgesehenen Gebäude. Auch im unteren Teil der Anlage gab es solche Gebäude.

Im Haupthaus wurde unter anderem Recht gesprochen und Audienzen empfangen.

Meine fünf Waffenbrüder und ich bezogen jeweils eigene Kammern im linken Flügel des Gebäudes während die Gemächer des Fürsten über dem großen Saal im mittleren Teil des Gebäudes waren.

Dort lebte er mit Alicia, dem kleinen Raimund und auch mit seiner Tochter, Adelheid.

Bald lernte ich, dass jeder meiner fünf Freunde eine wichtige Position an Karzheims Seite innehatte. Dies erklärte unter anderem das gute, fast schon freundschaftliche Verhältnis zwischen ihnen.

Markus, so stellte sich heraus, war ein so genannter Leibarzt. Er lebte schon vor dem Kreuzzug auf Burg Kelsen und auch seine Frau und Kinder befanden sich dort. Auch galt er als Berater des Fürsten und war als Diplomat und Schreiber unverzichtbar.

Alexander war gemeinsam mit Frank für die Pferde und Ausbildung der Soldaten zuständig gewesen und Manfred bekleidete das Amt des Richters, stellvertretend für Fürst Karzheim selbst.

Karl selbst war Karzheims Leibwache und Hauptmann der Wacheinheiten in und rund um die Burg. Er verwaltete ihre Wirkungsbereiche und entsendete Truppen in Gebiete, die als unruhig galten.

Und ich?

Ich wurde die Leibwache für seine Frau Alicia und Tochter Adelheid. Auch hatte ich regelmäßig ein wachsames Auge auf den Sohnemann und ich gewann diesen besonders lieb.

Adelheid und Alicia mochten sich vom ersten Augenblick an nicht, und bald war es nötig, dass ich mich abwechselnd um die Damen kümmerte.

Dabei wurde nun oftmals ein weiterer Soldat für die Wache der jeweiligen anderen abgestellt, da ich ja nicht an zwei Orten zugleich sein konnte.

Mit Alicia hatte ich nach wie vor keine Probleme, doch mit Adelheid, welche im zarten Alter von vierzehn Jahren war, war es mehr als nur schwierig.  
Sie lief mir davon, verspottete mich oder spielte mir gemeine Streiche.

Und das Schlimmste von allem: Ich musste es mir gefallen lassen.

So spezialisierte ich mich bald darauf, ihre Gemeinheiten an der Wurzel zu vereiteln.

Freunde wurden wir nicht so schnell. Ihre Zunge war recht... böse. Ja, sie hatte ein böses, lautes Mundwerk und stritt sogar mit ihrem Vater bis aufs Blut. Der Streit endete meistens damit, dass Karzheim ihr eine knallende Ohrfeige verpasste und sie dann heulend davonlief.

In solchen Momenten badete ich in Genugtuung und eines stand fest: Auf Burg Kelsen würde es mir nicht langweilig werden!

Ende Kapitel 22


	24. Der Stein kommt ins Rollen

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 23: „Der Stein kommt ins Rollen!"

Markus Blick verfinsterte sich.  
Ein Bote war zurückgekehrt. Der Deutsche war sich sicher, dass dieser aus dem östlichen Gebiet von Wesel, einem Teil von Karzheims Ländereien, hergeritten kam.

Dort war es zu Unruhen gekommen und Karzheim hatte vor ungefähr zwei Wochen einen ansehnlichen und großen Trupp berittener Soldaten dorthin gesandt.

Unter der Führung von Adrian und Frank.

Die reifen Früchte der Apfelbäume kündigten nun unmissverständlich den Herbst an und ein kühler Wind aus dem Norden warnte vor dem bevorstehenden Winter.

Drei Jahre waren nun in das Land gegangen seit sie von dem Kreuzzug zurückgekehrt waren und Adrian hatte sich so entwickelt, wie es sich Karzheim wohl erhofft hatte.

Zu einen kühnen Recken, tapfer und kampfbereit.

Markus musste zugeben, dass Adrian, welcher in Wirklichkeit Elessa hieß und eine Frau war, eine imposante Figur abgab.

Sie ritt einen Rapphengst, welcher ebenfalls groß und majestätisch wirkte und kaum einer wusste sich so gekonnt zu verstellen, wie sie es jeden Tag tat.

Doch wusste er auch wie sie war, wenn nicht alle um sie herumstanden.

In dem Moment, wo er oder ein anderer seiner Waffenbrüder mit ihr alleine waren, war sie völlig anders.

Redete mehr, machte hier und da auch einen Spaß mit und sprach von Dingen, die sie nie in der Nähe eines Nichteingeweihten nennen würde.

Immer wieder sah Markus sie vor sich auf Yel sitzen.

Schnell hatte sie ihre Kleidung an die raue Witterung des Deutschen Reiches angepasst.

Ihre Hemden und Beinkleider waren ausnahmslos schwarz und auf Kettenhemd und Waffenrock trug sie nun auch oft Haube und Topfhelm.

Ihre Lederhandschuhe besaßen lange Stulpen und sie trug einen schwarzen Reiterumhang, welcher hinter ihr mächtig aufbauschte, sobald sie losritt oder der Wind durch ihre Kleidung fuhr.

Ihr Gesicht verbarg sie mittlerweile bis zur Nase unter einem Leinentuch, da es doch auffiel, dass sie keinen Bartwuchs zu verzeichnen hatte.

Im Ort nannte man sie immer nur den „Vermummten aus dem Morgenland" und die einfachen Leute und Dienerschaft behandelten sie mit Respekt und großer Furcht.

Maliks Kurzschwert trug sie nach wie vor auf ihren Rücken, nur das Assassinen-Schwert, welches sie einst von den Franzosen erhalten hatte, hatte sie abgelegt und sich ein neues Schwert schmieden lassen.

Der Griff des Schwertes war dicker und sie konnte es leichter umfassen, da sie ihre rechte Hand seit einer Verletzung nicht mehr ganz zu schließen vermochte.

Markus wusste, dass Altair ihr diese Wunde in Jerusalem zugefügt hatte.

Mittlerweile kannte er fast jedes Detail ihrer Geschichte, obgleich es lange gedauert hatte und sie ihn und die anderen immer nur stückchenweise an dem Erlebten teilhaben ließ.

Doch Elessas Vertrauen in ihm war mehr als nur groß und der Kreuzzug sowie das gemeinsam Erlebte schweißte die Sechs so sehr zusammen, dass kaum ein Tag verging, wo sie sich allesamt nicht sahen.

Darum waren sie alle nun auch empört gewesen, dass Karzheim beschlossen hatte, nur Adrian und Frank in den östlichen Teil zu schicken, anstelle von allen sechs.

Elessas Aufgabe bestand nach wie vor noch darin, Alicias Leibwache zu sein. Markus hatte Recht behalten und Adelheid war, kaum da sie letztes Jahr sechzehn wurde, verheiratet worden. Und zwar an einen Fürsten nach Venedig.

Einer von Karzheims geschickten Zügen in Sachen Handelspolitik.

Immer wieder musste Markus bei dem Gedanken an Elessas erleichtertes Gesicht lachen, doch daraufhin folgte anschließend hartes und erbarmungsloses Training unter Karls Fittichen und wenn Markus geglaubt hatte, dass Elessa bereits das Maximum an Stärke und Technik für eine Frau hatte erlernen können, so wurde er eines Besseren belehrt, als er selbst die Steigerung ihrer Fähigkeiten erleben musste.

Der Kampf zu Pferde blieb eines ihrer Spezialität und kaum einer schaffte es, mit Speer und Bogen so gezielt zu treffen wie sie.

Auch im Schwertkampf fand sich unter den Knappen und einfachen Soldaten kaum mehr ein würdiger Gegner und in manch einem regte sich bereits der Neid.

Selten trug sie als Rüstung mehr als nur Kettenhemd, Haube und Helm, denn die Platte behinderte sie bei ihren schnellen und geschickten Bewegungen und das Gewicht nahm ihr nach eigenem Verlauten sogar die Luft.  
Dies konnte sich Markus gut vorstellen und er war sich sicher, dass Elessa oftmals noch unter den alten Verletzungen litt. Aber das würde sie niemals zugeben.

Langsam verließ der Ritter die Mauer, um bei Fürst Karzheim in Erfahrung zu bringen, welche Nachricht dieser Bote doch gebracht hatte.

„Du machst dir sehr viel Sorgen um Adrian, Markus. Traust du ihm denn nicht zu, dass er diese Aufgabe bewältigen kann? Er ist mittlerweile sehr erfahren und du darfst nicht vergessen, Frank ist bei ihm", meinte der Fürst, doch Markus seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das weiß ich alles, Herr, dennoch ist es ungewohnt ihn nicht in der Nähe zu haben. Sonst sind wir immer nur zusammen fort gewesen!", meinte der Franke und Karzheim lächelte.

„Ich brauche dich, Alexander und Manfred aber zurzeit hier. Karl hat auch Verpflichtungen, denen er nachkommen muss. Außerdem wäre es pure Verschwendung, alle von euch für eine Diebesbande zu entsenden!", meinte der Fürst und Markus nickte leicht.  
„Ich weiß", murmelte er und Karzheim reichte ihm ein zusammengerolltes Pergament.

„Mein Schwiegersohn Alessandro da Falcone lädt zur Taufe seines Sohnes im Frühjahr ein! Na endlich, ich dachte schon das dumme Stück ist zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen! Lass die Banner hissen, Markus! Wir haben heute einen Grund zum feiern! Ein Karzheim ist geboren! Alicia! Ich bin Großvater geworden!", brüllte der Ritter und Markus konnte sich nun ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Doch dem Franken selbst war das Herz schwer und nur wenig konnte er dem späteren, munteren Treiben etwas abgewinnen.

Seine Frau war im letzten Winter schwer erkrankt und er hatte nichts tun können, um sie vor dem Tode zu bewahren.  
Seitdem trauerte er Tag ein Tag aus und betete für ihr Seelenheil zu jeder freien Stunde.

Sein Sohn Arndt war nun Manfreds Knappe und kaum ein anderer konnte dem Sohne wohl soviel über das Ritterdasein lehren als dieser Mann. Auch war Markus froh gewesen, dass er seinen Sohn in der Nähe wusste, obgleich Karzheim der Meinung war, dass es für den Jungen besser wäre, würde Markus ihn hinaus in die Welt ziehen lassen.

Doch das brachte der Vater nun längst nicht mehr über sich, zu sehr fürchtete er einen weiteren Verlust.  
Vielleicht machte er sich auch deswegen vehement Sorgen um Elessa.

Elessas POV:

War es der Regen, der unsere erhitzten Gemüter nun abkühlte?  
Im Herbst war es üblich, dass viele Gewitter durch das Land zogen, doch ich fürchtete Blitz und Donner nicht, obgleich die Franken es immer wieder als ein Zeichen des Zorn Gottes deuteten.

Gottes Zorn manifestierte sich sicherlich nicht in solchen alltäglichen Kleinigkeiten. Blitz und Donner... was war das schon?

Zunächst hatte ich das Deutsche Kaiserreich für das Paradies auf Erden gehalten, doch im Laufe der Zeit lernte ich nun, dass dieses Paradies seine Kehrseite hatte.

Hier lernte ich, dass das Paradies und die Hölle dicht nebeneinander liegen konnten.

Das Paradies zeigte sich mir in dieser herrlichen, reichen Landschaft, dem Vorkommen an Wasser und Nahrung, die angenehmen Temperaturen und der Burg, welche ich mein Zuhause nannte.

Doch die Hölle war nicht fern. Die Winter waren nun ausnahmslos alle hart gewesen und ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an meinen ersten von ihnen!

Obgleich ich die Ratschläge meiner Waffenbrüder beherzigt hatte und mich möglichst gut mit der Kleidung vorbereitet hatte, so wäre ich erfroren, hätten sie mir nicht Pelze und Bärenfett besorgt.

Schnell hatte ich gelernt, dass ein Wolfspelz im Lager wohlige Wärme bedeutete und Schafswolle im Stiefel meine Zehen vor dem Erfrieren bewahrten.

Handschuhe, gefüttert mit Wolle oder Pelz und einen Umhang aus Fellen waren bei den Reisen im Winter unerlässlich und die Haut mit Bärenfett zu versorgen, schaffte ebenfalls eine stinkende Abhilfe.

Der zweite Winter war dann anschließend nicht ganz so schlimm und den dritten fürchtete ich nun gar nicht mehr.

Die rauen Sitten der Franken kannte ich und dank Manfred wusste ich bald über die Gesetze der Ländereien bestens Bescheid.

Interessant war, dass die Kirche bei den Gesetzesentwürfen die Finger aktiv mit im Spiel hatte.

Strafgelder gingen ausschließlich in deren Kassen und oftmals war es die Kirche, welche die Strafen festgelegt hatte.

Bei Diebstählen und Raub wurden demjenigen die Hände abgeschlagen oder er wurde geblendet.

Lügnern schnitt man generell die Zunge aus dem Mund und Frauen, die bei Männern lagen, noch bevor sie den Bund der Ehe schlossen, wurden mit der Rute verprügelt und als Huren verbannt.

Ehefrauen, welche dem Mann Hörner aufsetzten, wurden ebenfalls davongejagt und mussten ein Leben als Huren oder bestenfalls Dienstmädchen fristen.

Betrügern schnitt man die Ohren ab und Mörder wurden je nach Größe des Vergehens gevierteilt, ersäuft oder enthauptet.

Selbst der Galgen fand regelmäßig Verwendung.

Das Abendland war eine raue Gegend und das Gesetz hier zu vertreten war nicht leicht.

Hier, in der östlichen Provinz von Karzheims Ländereien, hatten sich zwei Familien verstritten.  
Am Ende war es nun eine Fehde geworden, wobei anschließend sechs Großfamilien beteiligt waren.

Auch hier bestanden Familien vorneweg aus zwölf Personen. Und dies war das Mindestmaß.

Felder und Dorf waren von diesen Unruhestiftern verwüstet worden.

Karzheim entsandte Karl und mich und wir schlugen den Aufstand innerhalb einer einzigen Schlacht nieder und noch bevor die Sonne des nächsten Tages aufgegangen war, war bereits das Urteil für Plünderungen und Mord an Karzheims Eigentum, welches aus Vieh, Mensch, Haus und Frucht bestand, vollstreckt.

Ganze siebenundfünfzig Menschen hingen in Reih und Glied am Galgen. Frauen wie Männer, denn alle hatten sie das Gesetz gebrochen, indem sie sich in den Streit der anderen eingemischt und Karzheims Eigentum zerstört hatten.

Lediglich die Kinder hatten wir am Leben gelassen und in die Obhut der Vogtsbauernhöfe, Hospitäler und Klöster im Umland gegeben. Dort wurde Hilfe immer benötigt.

Nun waren wir auf dem Rückweg und der herbstliche Wald wirkte auf mich mit seinen Farben und Duft nach feuchtem Laub betörend und zugleich besänftigend.

Das Windspiel in den Blättern schenkte mir eine Ruhe, wie sie selten in meinem Herzen zu finden war.

Meine Kleidung und der Wald über mir schützten mich vor dem Regen und dem kühleren Wind, doch ich hatte mich bereits sehr an das Klima gewöhnt sowie an die Menschen dieses Landes.  
Aber an eines würde ich mich sicherlich nie gewöhnen: An diese fürchterliche Kirche!

In Akkon hatte ich die Gebetsstunden zutiefst gehasst und ich wusste auch, dass meine Waffenbrüder lieber die Schwerter schwingen würden, anstatt die Hände zu falten.

Doch im Morgenland war es kaum aufgefallen, wenn wir nicht in den überfüllten Gottesdiensten teilnahmen und Karzheim selbst war nicht jedes Mal dort, doch das hatte sich geändert seit ich nach Kelsen gekommen bin.

Vor dem allmorgendlichen Frühstücken wurde zunächst eine Stunde gebetet... ebenso zur Mittagszeit, und abends... leider auch!

Nun, das wäre alles kein Problem hätte es unser Pfaffe nicht so vehement auf mich abgesehen!

Ich war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, weil ich als konvertierter Heide so hoch in Karzheims Gunst stand. Er beschwerte sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit beim Fürsten selbst.

Ich würde nicht zum Beichten kommen! Das könne nicht sein, denn jeder Mensch habe ein Laster!

Er hatte dazu beobachtet, dass ich nicht regelmäßig spenden würde_ ohne Komma_ und dass ich nicht alle Psalme auswendig konnte und mit dem Rosenkranz nicht umgehen würde, wie es sich gehörte.

Karzheim platzte bald darauf der Kragen und stutzte den Pfaffen auf die Größe meines Daumens zusammen.

Doch nicht nur ihn stutzte er, sondern auch mich.

Ich sollte beichten, und wenn ich mir dabei nur etwas ausdachte!

Ich sollte verdammt noch mal einige Psalme lernen und mir am besten einen Rosenkranz an den Gürtel binden.

Und ich sollte spenden, und wenn es nur darum ging, dem Pfaffen bei der Taverne Wein auszugeben!  
Aber den würde ich am langen Arm verhungern lassen, diesen fetten, aufgeblasenen, haarlosen...!

Er machte mich rasend vor Wut, doch auch da war es Alexander, dessen böse Pläne mir in diesem Moment hoch willkommen waren.

„Hör zu, kleiner Adrian! Ich weiß aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass dieser Pfaffe es sehr schätzt mit den jungen Novizen zusammenzusein, wenn du verstehst was ich meine! Sodom und Gomorrha, sag ich nur! Ich fürchte, er hat es auf dein junges, haarloses Gesichtchen abgesehen, aber keine Sorge! Ich habe bereits einen Plan, liebster Bruder. Der wird dir diesen Pfaffen vom Hals schaffen, zumindest für eine Weile!"

Alexander setzte seinen Bierkrug ab und beugte sich über den Tisch zu mir herüber. Leise sprach er weiter.

„Du wirst zur Beichte gehen und du musst dem Pfaffen deine schmutzigsten Fantasien bis ins Detail erzählen! Und da komme ich ins Spiel! Der Alte wird seine Finger nicht bei sich lassen und die Hosen runter lassen, und dann wird plötzlich jemand in der Tür stehen, der das gar nicht gerne sieht! Aber da lass dich überraschen! Also? Was hältst du von einer Beichte heute Mittag?", fragte Alexander und ich nickte begeistert.

Beichtstühle waren eng, rochen komisch und ich stieß mir immer Schienbeine und Kopf an, aber dieses Mal war mir dieses Opfer mehr als nur willkommen und die Qualen der Enge wert!

„Mein Sohn", hörte ich nun das nasale Gesäusel des Priesters und sah auf.

„Vater, bitte nehmt mir meine schwere Bürde ab", jammerte ich und faltete die Hände.

„Natürlich mein Kind, sprich, sag mir, was dein Herz erschwert!"

Der kleine, dicke, kahlköpfige Priester erkannte mich sofort und war von seinem Sitzplatz geradezu aufgesprungen.

Ich konnte mir kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen und zog nun den Gugel etwas tiefer in mein Gesicht.

„Vater! Die Nächte sind mir so lang und einsam! Schlimme Gedanken kommen mir zu höchst unwillkommener Zeit!", jammerte ich weiter und der Pfaffe beugte sich zum Gitter.

„Schlimme Gedanken?", hakte er nach und ich seufzte laut.  
„Ja, Vater! Gedanken... ich sehe... nackte, schlanke Männerleiber! Haarlos und blass, blond und dunkelhaarig und ihre Hände und ihr Lächeln verführen mich! Ich ohrfeige mich jedes Mal, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden, doch sie kommen immer wieder! Ich sehe, wie sie sich an meinen Körper, der längst nicht so schlank und jung ist, pressen! Ihre Finger umschließen Orte, an die ich mich nicht selbst zu berühren wage! Doch dort brennt es und ich halte es kaum aus! Meine Hose spannt so oft und jeder Schritt wird mir zur Qual!", raunte ich und hörte nun, wie der Priester bereits keuchte.

„_So ein verdammter Widerling!"_, dachte ich, fuhr aber in meiner „Beichte" fort.

Alexanders Worte waren also wahr!

„Erzähl weiter, mein Kind! Das war doch nicht alles!", krächzte der Mann und ich sah durch das Gitter den Schatten seiner Gestalt sich in grotesker Form bewegen.

„Vater! Bitte! Erlösung erhalte ich nur, wenn ich sofort eine Frau aufsuche und mich in ihrem feuchten, liebreizenden Schoß versenke! Aber dabei denke ich an einen bestimmten Mann! Er ist groß und muskulös! Seine Augen sind sturmgrau und seine Hände sind stark und besitzergreifend! Ich stelle mir vor wie er..."

Meine Worte wurden bereits von einen lauten Keuchen und Stöhnen kommentiert und ich brauchte gar nicht weiterzusprechen, denn der Fürst höchstpersönlich riss plötzlich die Kammer des Pfaffen auf und brüllte vor Zorn so laut, dass ich mir sicher war, dass die Vögel von den Dächern flohen.

Wenn Karzheim eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es ein Pfaffe der die Pfoten nicht aus der Hose lassen konnte, oder sich an den Weibern der Burg vergriff.

„Wir dachten, Ihr hättet Qualen, Franzius! Aber ich sehe! Ihr habt Qualen!", schrie Karzheim und zerrte dem Pfaffen die Kleider vom Leib, ehe er den schreienden Mann nackt mit einer Rute durch die Burg jagte und ihn nach Strich und Faden verprügelte.

Andere bewarfen den Pfaffen mit allerlei Unrat, manche auch mit Steinen und Karzheim tat mir endlich den Gefallen und jagte den Mann aus Kelsen.

Franzius war seit dem Tag nicht mehr gesehen und unsere Andachten wurden von einem reisenden Mönch, welcher Karzheims Gastfreundschaft nutzte, angeleitet.

Alexander und ich waren schnell aus der Reichweite des fürchterlichen Fürsten geflohen und hatten uns auf dem Heuboden der Ställe versteckt.  
Dort lachten wir bis zum Abend über unseren Streich und ich gab Alexander noch am selben Abend die Zeche in der Taverne aus. Als kleines Dankeschön.

Tja, und am nächsten Tag schickte mich Karzheim in den östlichen Bezirk.

Wahrscheinlich war dies eine Art Strafe...

Grinsend sah ich bereits Alexander auf der Mauer stehen. Er winkte mir zu und ich blickte zu Frank, der Alexander ebenfalls bereits entdeckt hatte.

„Nun, auch ich mochte Franzius nicht. Sei in Zukunft vorsichtiger, Adrian. Die Kirche ist ein Feind, vor dem dich niemand hier bewahren könnte", meinte Frank leise zu mir und ich nickte.

„Ich hoffe inständig, dass nicht alle Pfaffen solch einen üblen Charakter vorweisen, Frank, sonst weiß ich wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll", meinte ich und Frank grinste.

„Nun, selbst wenn, scheinbar hat Alexander für solche Probleme immer eine Lösung parat. Ich bin gespannt, was Karzheim zu unseren Erfolg sagen wird!"

Wir ritten mit unserer Delegation in den Burghof ein und saßen von unseren Pferden ab.  
Frank und ich mussten sofort zu Karzheim treten, doch noch bevor wir Bericht erstatten sollten, verkündete er uns stolz, dass er nun Großvater war und ein waschechter Karzheim nun im Hause Falcone geboren worden war.

Frank und ich lächelten und beglückwünschten den Fürsten, der mehr damit beschäftigt zu sein schien, als mit den Unruhen der vergangenen Tage.

„Nun, jetzt bin ich Großvater! Ist das nicht fantastisch? Mal ehrlich, findet ihr, dass ich alt aussehe?", fragte Karzheim und Frank und ich zuckten beide gleichzeitig zusammen.

„Herr! Wie kommt ihr darauf! Ihr selbst seid an jungen Jahren! Ihr habt noch einen kleinen Sohn!", meinte ich sofort doch Karzheim winkte ab.

„Ja! Das mag sein! Aber ich habe das Gefühl, als bekäme mir die Ruhe nicht! Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, jagen zugehen, und zwar Bären! Ich will meinem Enkel einen Bären erlegen! Und ihr fünf Deppen kommt mit! Aber zunächst wird gefeiert, also seht zu, dass ihr beiden in die Badewanne kommt! Ihr stinkt wie ein ganzes Rudel Wölfe! Wir sehen uns später!", meinte der Fürst und machte eine entlassene Geste mit der Hand.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen Frank und ich den Audienz-Saal und schüttelten grinsend den Kopf.

„Irgendwie bekommt ihm die Ruhe wirklich nicht", meinte ich und Frank nickte.  
„Ja, er wirkt so aufgebracht!", stimmte Frank mir zu und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Wohntrakt des Hauptgebäudes.

Das Feiern war genau das, was wir an diesem Abend benötigten. Es gab nichts Angenehmeres als ein üppiges Gelage nach gewonnener Schlacht und Frank redete sich nun mit unseren Taten so in Rage, dass man mich schon gar nicht mehr danach fragte.

Nun, so konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe essen und meine Blicke in die große, fröhliche Runde werfen.

Alicia war nach wie vor wunderschön und Raimund war Karzheims ganzer Stolz. Der Junge selbst war seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Gesicht, Haare, Augen, ein stattlicher Deutscher würde aus ihm werden, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Manfred und Karl, Frank und Alexander und nicht zu vergessen, Markus, doch dieser saß in letzter Zeit abseits und zog sich sehr in seiner Trauer um seine Frau zurück.

Ich selbst hatte nie die Gelegenheit, Luise kennen zu lernen.

Sie lag bereits fest im Bett als wir Fuß auf Kelsen setzten. Im letzten Winter war sie in Folge der langen Krankheit verstorben und Markus litt schwer an diesem Verlust.

„Komm Markus, trink mit mir und erzähle mir, wie es dir die Tage hier erging, so ganz ohne mich!", versuchte ich den Franken aufzumuntern und setzte mich neben ihn.

Markus lächelte sanft.

„Jeden Tag wartete ich auf Nachricht von euch. Noch nie waren wir in den Jahren getrennt gewesen, ist dir das mal aufgefallen?", fragte Markus und ich nickte.  
„Das stimmt. Der Fürst meinte, wir kleben aneinander wie Kuhfladen", sagte ich und lachte leise. Auch Markus ließ sich von meiner Fröhlichkeit ein wenig anstecken und wirkte anschließend nicht mehr so verspannt und in sich gekehrt.

Markus und ich zogen uns bald von dem fortgeschrittenen Gelage zurück und fanden uns in der Küche ein, wo ebenfalls Karl sich abgesetzt hatte.

War die Unterhaltung bisher noch locker und fröhlich gewesen, nahm sie nun andere Formen an.

„Wenn man stirbt... wohin geht man, wenn alles hier endet?", hatte Markus leise gefragt und ich glaubte, dass er mehr die Frage an sich selbst stellte, als an mich.

Dennoch beschloss ich zu antworten.

„An einen Ort voller Erinnerungen", hatte ich gesagt und setzte in Gedanken noch _„und voller Schatten!"_, hinzu, als mir meine eigene Nahtoderfahrung wieder einfiel. Doch ich verkniff mir diesen Zusatz, denn ich wollte den trauernden Mann nicht noch unnötig ängstigen.

„Warst du dort?", fragte er und ich nickte sanft.

„Ja, ich war dort und wäre gern geblieben", meinte ich und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Diese Antwort schien ihn zunächst zu beruhigen und ich dachte, dass er somit ruhig schlafen könnte, doch Markus lenkte die Unterhaltung nun in eine ganz andere, noch weniger schöne Richtung.

„War Altair dir wichtig?", fragte er und ich sah nun zu ihm. Auch Karl, welcher an der Feuerstelle gestanden hatte, blickte nun zu uns.

„Sicherlich war er mir das", sagte ich nach einem Moment und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Wein.

„Warum hast du ihn dann so ohne weiteres loslassen können? Was hast du gesehen, als du bewusstlos warst? Was haben dir deine Erinnerungen gezeigt, was deine Entscheidung so gefestigt hat, dass du einen Menschen, der dich über alles liebte, derart verletzen konntest?"

Diese Frage war nicht nur unbequem, sie schmerzte schon fast und ich glaubte sogar einen bitteren Vorwurf in Markus Stimme zu hören. Das war ich von ihm gar nicht gewöhnt... und erwartet hatte ich es auch nicht.

„Lass uns über was anderes reden, Markus. Das liegt alles hinter uns, hinter mir! Ich habe mich für ein neues Leben entschieden und bin darüber so sehr froh", sagte ich und Markus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Deine Liebe muss zerbrechlich sein, dass dir die Entscheidung so leicht fiel", meinte er nun und ich nickte.  
„Nun, das ist sie, Markus. In der Tat. Diese Liebe bestand aus dem Glauben heraus, dass es das einzig Gute ist, was mir in diesem Leben passieren könnte. Aber das stimmte nicht, mh? Schließlich traf ich auf euch", antwortete ich und Markus nickte nun und wirkte besänftigt.

„Aber wir können dir Altair niemals ersetzen. Wir können dir nicht das geben, was du von ihm erhalten hättest. Auch wenn du noch so glücklich in unserer Nähe zu sein scheinst, aber sobald du uns den Rücken kehrst, und sei es nur für die wenigen Stunden in denen du schläfst, dann bist du allein", meinte der Franke leise und seufzte sanft.

„Trauerst du um mich Markus?", fragte ich und lächelte ihm süffisant zu. „Das musst du nicht. Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe... und auch nicht dein Problem. Aber wenn es dich ablenkt, was liegt's mir?"

Ich stand auf und streckte mich.

„Puh, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich bin müde und werde mich nun zurückziehen. Ich möchte morgen nach Xanten auf den Markt und brauche das ein oder andere. Mag jemand mit?", fragte ich und Karl nickte.  
„Ich wecke dich dann", meinte er und grinste mir schelmisch zu.

„Aber lass den Wasserkrug diesmal draußen! Ich werde schon aus den Fellen kriechen!", erwiderte ich und lachte leise.

„Auch ich bin müde. Komm, gehen wir das letzte Stück zusammen", meinte Markus und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

Während wir durch die kaum beleuchteten Gänge gingen, um in den Flügel zu gelangen wo sich unsere Zimmer befanden, schwieg Markus und ich sah ihn eine Weile an.

Die Trauer hatte ihm zugesetzt. Er war dünner geworden, wirkte nun wesentlich blasser. Seine dunkelbraunen, kurzen Haare und seinen Bart um Oberlippe und Kinn hielt er dennoch in Ordnung.

Er hatte keinen vollen Bart wie Karl oder Fürst Karzheim, nein. Sein Bartwuchs war von kurzem Naturell und wirkte dadurch sehr gepflegt. Seine blauen Augen verliehen seinem Aussehen noch einen stimmigen Kontrast.

Markus selbst war nur wenig größer als ich und hatte das dreißigste Lebensjahr bereits überschritten. Der Mann bewohnte sein Gemach mit seinem Sohn im vorderen Teil des Flures. Mein Zimmer war am gegenüberliegenden Ende.

„Schlaf gut, Markus. Wir sehen uns Morgen, ja?", fragte ich noch leise und wollte bereits weitergehen, als der Franke meine Hand ergriff und mich aufhielt.

„Warte noch kurz", sagte er und ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

Fragend musterte ich ihn und sah, wie er mit den Worten haderte und anstelle viel zu sagen, trat er nun einen Schritt näher und senkte seine Lippen einfach auf meine herab.

Ich war über sein Tun so entsetzt, dass ich mich zunächst nicht bewegen konnte.

Dies veränderte das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Markus schlagartig und allein vor dieser Veränderung hatte ich mehr Angst als alles andere.

Ich spürte, wie Markus einen Schritt auf mich zutrat und seinen Kuss vertiefen wollte, doch in diesem Moment löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und brachte meine Hände vor seine Brust.

Ein Schritt zurück brachte zwischen ihn und mir nun die ersehnte Distanz und beide standen wir zunächst schweigend und mit gesenkten Köpfen voreinander.

In dieser Nacht tat ich kein Auge mehr zu. Keinen klaren Gedanken konnte ich fassen und immer wieder fiel mir Markus Blick ein, mit dem er mich angesehen hatte, bevor wir uns schweigend im Flur getrennt hatten.

Weder er noch ich waren fähig gewesen, ein Wort dazu zu sagen.

Erst in den Morgenstunden war ich in einen unruhigen Schlummer gesunken und mir kam es vor, als hätte ich nicht einmal eine Stunde geschlafen, als Karl auch schon gegen meine Tür hämmerte und mich abholte.

„Du siehst fürchterlich aus!", meinte Karl später, als wir durch das Burgtor den Hügel hinabritten.

„Die Nacht war schlaflos", erwiderte ich nur grummelnd und trieb Yel zur Eile an.

Je schneller ich zurückkam, desto schneller würde ich mich auf meinem Lager langmachen können.

Mittlerweile war ich selbst zu müde, um über Markus nachzudenken.

Ich besuchte Xanten gerne und oft. Alicia begleitete ich regelmäßig her und genoss es, meine Zeit außerhalb der Burg verbringen zu können. Fast jeden Tag fanden hier Märkte statt und man bekam fast alles, was man benötigte oder begehrte.

Tuch, Wolle, Felle, sogar Waren aus fernen Ländern wie Gewürze und Trockenfrüchte.

Das muntere Treiben auf dem Markt lenkte mich ein wenig von der Müdigkeit ab und ich suchte gezielt nach einem Bogner.

Ich hatte einen Bogen, der recht brauchbar war, aber meine Pfeile waren nicht für die Jagd auf Bären geeignet und ich war mir sicher, dass Fürst Wilhelm keinen durchlöcherten Bärenpelz haben wollte. Somit suchte ich nach Pfeilen mit einer bestimmten Spitze, um das Tier mit möglichst wenigen Schüssen zu erlegen.

Es war nicht einfach, einen Bären tödlich zu treffen. Herz, Lunge, Nacken waren die einzigen Bereiche, die einen sofortigen Tod bedeuten konnten, aber längst nicht mussten.

Bären hatten im Winter eine dicke Fettschicht und es war gut möglich, dass die Pfeile gar nicht tief genug drangen, um eines der Organe zu treffen.

Der Bogner hatte verschiedene Pfeile parat und riet mir zu doppelter Spitze, da der Schaden des Fells begrenzt bliebe, aber Muskelfasern und Organe immens geschädigt wurden.

Er sprach ebenfalls davon, dem Tier in den Kehlansatz zu schießen, um es möglichst bald zu lähmen und zu töten

Ich ließ mir meinen Köcher vollpacken und nahm mir noch eine neuwertige Sehne mit ehe ich über den Markt schlenderte und nach Karl suchte.

Den braunhaarigen Hünen fand ich beim Schlachter. Er hatte sich ein Stück von einem Schwein, welches über einem offenen Feuer gebraten wurde, abschneiden lassen und ließ sich das Fleisch sichtlich schmecken.

Auch mir meldete sich knurrend der Magen, dennoch war ich gönnerhaft genug, für meine übrigen Waffenbrüder etwas einzupacken.

Alexander und Manfred würden sich genauso wie Markus und Frank über das Fleisch freuen, außerdem brachten sie mir auch immer etwas vom Markt mit.

„Hast du etwas Brauchbares bekommen?", fragte Karl und ich nickte und zeigte ihm die Pfeile.

„Na, sieht nach einer guten Ausrüstung aus. Ich hoffe, dass du bei den beweglichen Zielen genauso gut schießt wie bei den stehenden, der Fürst selbst ist ein räudiger Schütze", lachte der Bärtige und ich grinste.

„Nun, ich hatte den besten Lehrer für Ballistik, Karl. Mal sehen ob ich es bald umsetzen kann, Wölfe jagen kann ja jeder Knappe", meinte ich und Karl wirkte über mein Kompliment zufrieden.

Wir gingen kaum später zurück zu unseren Pferden, die wir an einem Stellplatz zurückgelassen hatten, und ich verstaute mein Gepäck gerade in die Taschen, als ich lautes Geschrei vernahm.

„Was ist da los?", fragte Karl und hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf.  
Er ließ von seiner Fuchsstute ab und ging ein Stück in Richtung der Geräusche. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht sonderlich Lust ihm zu folgen, doch war es als Soldat unter Karzheim meine Pflicht, das hiesige Gesetz zu vertreten. Somit folgte ich dem Franken ohne zu zögern und in der düsteren Seitenstraße, welche vom Markt abbog, entdeckte ich nun auch die Ursache des Tumults.

Zwei Männer hatten eine Frau gepackt und fielen über sie her, obgleich sich diese schreiend nach Leibeskräften wehrte.

Sie schrie so laut, dass ich mir sicher war, dass sie mindestens über den halben Marktplatz zu hören war und die Männer versuchten ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, wurden dabei jedoch gebissen und gekratzt.

„Nur eine Hure", meinte Karl und ich wollte bereits nicken als mein Blick auf das Gesicht dieser Frau fiel.

Sie war schmutzig und Blut klebte in ihrem Gesicht und Haar, dennoch erkannte ich Mesha ohne genauer hinsehen zu müssen.

„Mesha!", keuchte ich schockiert und spürte nun, wie Karl mich verwirrt ansah, doch noch bevor er fragen konnte, zog ich blank und rannte auf die Leute zu.

Die Männer ließen sofort von ihr ab und noch bevor ich sie erreichte, hatte bereits einer das Weite gesucht.  
Der andere grinste und hob besonnen die Hände. Es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass er mit heruntergelassenen Hosen und halber Erektion vor mir stand.

„Aber Herr, seht Ihr denn nicht? Wir haben für diese Frau bezahlt! Uns steht sie nun zu!", sagte er, doch sein Lächeln schwand als unsere Blicke sich trafen.

„Wo habt Ihr sie her?", fragte ich und meine Stimme klang leise und schneidend. Ich richtete meine Schwertspitze auf dessen Kehle und der ungepflegte Mann mittleren Alters, welcher scheinbar ein Kaufmann war, schluckte.

„Ich... ich hab sie von dem Zuhälter Blanka, aus dem Ost-End!", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Zieh Leine, bevor ich dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehe", grollte ich und verzichtete nun ihm gegenüber auf sämtliche Höflichkeitsformen. Der Kaufmann erbleichte, machte kehrt und rannte davon, wobei er beim Laufen über seine Hosen, welche ihm noch in den Knien hingen, stolperte und sich zunächst erstmal in den Straßendreck legte.

Ich sah ihm noch nach bis er verschwunden war und steckte dann mein Schwert zurück in die Lederscheide.

Mesha lag immer noch am Boden und als mein Blick auf sie fiel, hob sie die Hände und duckte sich in scheinbarer Erwartung, dass ich sie schlagen würde.

Nur einige Lumpen erinnerten an ein ehemaliges Kleid und Schmutz und Blut klebte überall an ihr.

„Mesha?", fragte ich leise und beugte mich nun zu ihr hinab.

Die Frau schrie sofort auf und schlug nach mir. Mehrere Schläge prasselten auf meine Brust und Schultern, als ich Mesha auf die Beine ziehen wollte und der Tumult endete, als sie mir mit ihrer Faust so kräftig gegen mein Kinn schlug, dass ich rückwärts umging.

Mesha war derart in Panik, dass sie sich kaum beruhigen ließ. Selbst als ich auf Arabisch zu ihr sprach, ließ sie sich nicht aufhalten und versuchte sich aus Karls Griff, welcher sie nun gepackt hatte, zu befreien.

Sie schrie weiterhin, hatte bereits einen ganz roten Kopf bekommen und schluchzte und weinte so bitterlich, dass sie mir dabei fast Leid tat.

Gerade als ich glaubte, dass sie zur Vernunft kommen würde, knickte sie einfach ein und wäre zu Boden gegangen, hätte Karl sie nicht gehalten

Sämtliches Leben war aus ihren Gliedern gewichen und sie lag nun in den Armen des Wachhauptmanns und wirkte auf mich so leblos wie eine Stoffpuppe.

„Verflucht! Die hat mich erwischt", grollte ich und rieb mir das Kinn.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Karl und ich seufzte.  
„Das ist Mesha. Maliks Frau!", sagte ich und Karl runzelte die Stirn.

„Was tut die hier? Masyaf ist nicht gerade um die Ecke!", fragte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das gilt es herauszufinden. Komm! Lass uns losreiten! Ich hab das Gefühl, es könnte unangenehm werden, wenn wir hier zu lange verweilen", erwiderte ich und Karl hob Mesha hoch und trug sie mit sich zu den Pferden.

„Wir wollen keinen falschen Eindruck erwecken!", sagte ich und warf der bewusstlosen Frau meinen Filzumhang um die Schultern.

„Hier, halt sie mal kurz. Ich nehme sie auf Freya mit", meinte Karl und gab mir Mesha, welche unglaublich leicht auf mich wirkte, in die Arme.

Der Franke stieg in den Sattel, ließ sich dann Mesha wieder geben, welche er an sich hielt, und ritt los.

Es hatte seine Vorteile in den Waffenröcken von Fürst Karzheim gekleidet zu sein. Keiner der Stadtwachen hielt uns auf und so ließen wir Xanten schnell hinter uns und trieben die Pferde in einem gestreckten Galopp über die Pfade und schlammigen Straßen.

Die Leute, welche zum Markt unterwegs waren oder pilgerten, wichen uns eiligst aus und ich war mir sicher, dass sie bereits die Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten.

Sämtliche Dinge verloren nun an Wichtigkeit und ich spürte, wie die Vergangenheit mich unweigerlich wieder einholte.

Jahre waren ins Land gegangen, doch die Assassinen kreuzten nun erneut meinen Weg.

Es endete nicht und erneut stand ich vor den Trümmern meines alten Lebens.

Ende Kapitel 23


	25. Beutezug des Adlers

^^Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 24: „Der Beutezug des Adlers!"

Meshas Zustand war kaum mit Worten zu beschreiben.

Unzählige Verletzungen verunstalteten ihren zierlichen, schmalen Körper. Scheinbar hatte sie eine lange Hungerepisode erdulden müssen, außerdem wies ihre Haut einen Parasitenbefall auf.

Markus sprach davon, dass dies oft bei Huren der Fall wäre.

„Sie ist keine Hure", hatte ich gemurmelt und klang dabei wahrscheinlich genauso hilflos wie ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte.

Mesha erkannte mich nicht. Vor mir hatte sie genauso viel Angst, wie vor den anderen, obgleich wir ihr nur helfen wollten.

Weder Markus noch ich durften ihr zu nahe kommen und wir mussten sie zu dritt halten, um ihre Wunden zu versorgen.

Ihr Unterleib war schier zerrissen und mich schmerzte allein der Anblick.

Entzündete Wunden, eiternde Geschwüre und dunkle Blutergüsse zierten den Bereich ihrer Scheide und Innenschenkel und eine Infektion sorgte für einen stinkenden Ausfluss und Schmerzen.

„Hier kann ich nicht viel tun", hatte Markus gemeint.  
„Aber Sigrid aus dem Kloster Hagenbusch in Xanten ist eine anerkannte Heilerin für Frauenleiden. Vielleicht solltest du sie um Rat fragen?"

Mein Blick wanderte über Mesha, die schluchzend und zitternd vor Angst auf meinem kleinen Lager lag.

„Reite nur nach Xanten, Adrian! Ich spreche mit dem Fürsten an deiner Stelle", meinte Karl und ich nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Ja, und wir haben ein Auge auf sie bis du zurückkehrst. Eile dich", meinte Alexander und setzte sich auf meine Holztruhe unter dem Fenster.

Ich hatte mein Pferd nach dem Wind benannt, denn so schnell und stetig wie dieser reiste, so schnell und stetig galoppierte auch Yel.

Immer wieder bewunderte ich die Kraft, die unter mir explodierte wenn Yel im Galopp ausgriff und mir der Wind um die Ohren pfiff _ohne Komma_ wie ein aufkommender Sturm.

Gemeinsam waren wir aus dem Morgenland in das Römische Reich deutscher Nation gereist. Der Weg war lang und auch schwer, doch Yel und ich waren unzertrennlich und wir hatten nur einander um uns an das, was hinter uns lag, zu erinnern.

Doch nun waren meine Gedanken bei Mesha. Die Verletzungen zeugten davon, dass sie wohl schon länger solch schlechter Behandlung ausgesetzt gewesen war. Ich wollte mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen... nein! Nicht mal dran denken, was mit ihr geschehen war!

Aber... wie kam sie hier her? Wie Karl gesagt hatte: Masyaf war nicht gerade um die Ecke.

Meine Gedanken stießen auf Leere! Frage um Frage häuften sich auf, doch keiner schien mir hier Antwort geben zu können. Außer Mesha.

Das Kloster wirkte auf mich wie eines der Lazarette der Hospitaliter in Akkon.

Hier kümmerte man sich überwiegend um Kranke und Bedürftige und die Ordensschwestern waren sehr gottesfürchtig und auch weise im Umgang mit Kranken und Sterbenden.

Diese Frauen waren strenge Dienerinnen unter dem Kreuz und sie hatten es sich, um sich ihr Seelenheil zu bewahren, zur Aufgabe gemacht, Barmherzigkeit und Gnade für die Schwachen und Kranken aufzubringen.

„Junger Herr", sprach eine der Schwestern und verbeugte sie tief, als ich zu ihr trat.

Sie war noch recht jung und in ihren Augen las ich, dass sie nicht ganz so gottesfürchtig zu sein schien, wie ihre älteren Schwestern.

Sie trug eine lange, weiße Robe mit einer Kopfbedeckung. Ein Gürtel aus geflochtener, dunkler Wolle hielt die Robe etwas in die Höhe, damit sie nicht auf deren Saum herumtreten würde und am Gürtel selbst war ein hölzerner Rosenkranz befestigt.

Ich musterte die junge Frau zunächst mit einem kühlen, distanzierten Blick, ehe ich sie nun auf Sigrid ansprach.

„Um diese Zeit wird sie in der Schreibstube unter dem Dach sein, Herr. Bitte folgt mir, ich führe Euch gerne zu ihr", sprach sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Schwester Sigrid war alt.

Nicht nur älter, sondern alt! Ich wunderte mich, dass sie überhaupt noch laufen konnte, denn ihre Körperhaltung war gebeugt, als trüge sie eine schwere Last auf dem Rücken und ihr Gesicht erzählte von langen Wintern und vielen Nöten.

Kein Lächeln zierte ihre Züge und ich spürte von vornherein schon, dass dieses Gespräch mich nicht weiterbringen würde.

„Sieh an, ein Soldat aus Kelsen. Was kann ich für Euch tun, junger Herr", sprach sie, als sie mich entdeckte und trat von ihrem Schreibpult weg.

„In meiner Obhut befindet sich eine geschändete Frau. Ihr Leib ist zerbrochen, mager und von Vieh befallen. Sie stinkt, obgleich wir sie gebadet haben, und Schmerzen hat sie, deren Ausmaß ich nur erahnen kann", sagte ich und wählte dabei absichtlich eine raue, tiefe Tonlage mit langsamer Aussprache.

Dabei sah ich dieser Frau fest in die alten, braunen Augen, doch Sigrid fürchtete mich nicht.

„Eine Frau mit zerbrochenem Leib zu heilen, ist eine Kunst, welche kein Mann sich aneignen kann und sollte. Bringt sie her, Soldat", forderte sie, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das geht nicht, Schwester. Sie ist nicht in der Lage, das Lager zu verlassen und außerdem habe ich keinen Grund Euch mehr als nötig zu trauen."

Die Alte hob den Kopf und musterte mich wütend, ehe sie sich zu ihrem Schreibpult umdrehte und sagte: „Nun, dann kann ich Euch nicht helfen, junger Mann. Lebt wohl", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang kalt und gleichgültig.

„Ihr verwehrt mir, einem Soldaten unter Fürst Karzheim zu Kelsen, die Hilfe?", fragte ich und Sigrid schnaufte abfällig.

„Karzheim sollte aufhören, seine Schandtaten mit scheinbaren Wohltaten zu überdecken. Sag ihm das", meinte sie ohne mich anzusehen und ich biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

Sigrid würde mir nicht helfen, doch Mesha zurück nach Xanten zu bringen, schien mir zu gefährlich.

Jetzt war guter Rat teuer.

Mit schnellen, wütenden Schritten ging ich durch das Kloster, um möglichst bald nach Kelsen zurückzukehren.

Wir würden es auch so hinbekommen! Markus hatte ja auch schließlich mich wieder zusammengeflickt, da konnte das doch kaum schlimmer sein! Hoffte ich zumindest...

Ich stieg gerade in Yels Sattel, als ich es entdeckte.

In der Mähne meines schwarzen Pferdes befand sich eine weiße Feder, die mit dem Kiel voran in dem langen Haar steckte.

Für eine Taubenfeder war diese zu groß und ich war mir sicher, dass ich solche Federn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte.  
Sie steckte so auffällig, dass es mir kaum wie ein Zufall vorkam und ich fast schon daran glaubte, dass jemand wollte, dass ich sie fand.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich die Feder.  
Die Raubvögel hier waren fast alle grau oder braun aber... vielleicht irrte ich mich auch und es war eine Hühner- oder Gänsefeder.

Ich war so sehr mit nachsinnen beschäftigt, dass ich zunächst nicht bemerkte, wie eine kleine, bucklige und noch dazu vermummte Gestalt sich mir näherte.  
Erst als sie meine Wade berührte fiel mein Blick auf sie.

„Herr", krächzte die Gestalt und blickte mich aus roten, geschwollenen Augen an.

Ein Aussätziger!

„Geh von mir weg!", schrie ich ihn sofort an und ließ Yel zur Seite tänzeln, um aus der Reichweite dieses Leprakranken zu gelangen.

„Bitte Herr! Nur einen Augenblick Eurer kostbaren Zeit!", krächzte er erneut und hob seine mit schmutzig-weißen Leinenstoff bedeckte, verkrüppelte Hand.

„Sprecht rasch!", fauchte ich den Krüppel an und die Gestalt verbeugte sich dankbar.

„Der Pfeil des Morgengrauens offenbart den Pfad der Morgenröte. Wo die großen Brüder sich trennen entspringt ein jüngerer Bruder, welcher allein in die Tiefe stürzt. Die Gejagten befinden sich an dessen Fuße", hauchte der Kranke und ich biss nun wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

„Was redest du für dummes Zeug? Damit kann ich überhaupt nichts anfangen, du dämlicher Tölpel! Ich habe andere Probleme als mir dein Gewäsch anzuhören! Hau ab!", brüllte ich und wollte bereits mein Pferd wenden, als der Kerl mir nun einen Beutel hinhielt.

„Dies soll die Wunden und Geschwüre heilen, sowie die Krankheit in ihrem Innern! Auftragen müsst ihr es, Herr. Aber ihre seelische Pein könnt ihr nicht lindern, denn diese Macht hat nur der, der sich am Fuß des jüngsten Bruders befindet", krächzte der Aussätzige nun wieder und ich grollte wütend, musterte den Beutel aber nachdenklich.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich und der Aussätzige lachte leise.  
„Es stinkt und es wird brennen, doch auch Eure Wunden in Jerusalem und Akkon heilte es", säuselte er und ich sah, wie seine wässrigen, kranken Augen mir zulächelten.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte ich nun leiser und sah mich um, ob jemand sich in der Nähe befand, welcher unser Gespräch mitbekommen hatte können. Doch wir waren auf diesem Hof allein.

„Ah... Knut hört vieles, Knut sieht vieles! Verzeiht, Herr, der Aussatz bringt Knut zeitweise um den Verstand", meinte Knut und schüttelte den Beutel wie als wolle er mich daran erinnern, dass ich ihn mitnehmen sollte.

Ich nahm den Beutel entgegen und meinte fast zu glauben, dass er untypisch schwer war, wenn er doch scheinbar nur Kräuter enthielt.

„Männer unter dem Roten Kreuz jagen zusammen mit den Dämonen des Lazarus, doch so lange der Adler fliegt, werden die Jäger hungrig zu Bett gehen müssen", murmelte Knut nun in einem monotonen Singsang und wippte mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück.

Mir lief bei diesem Anblick ein Schauer über den Rücken und hastig verstaute ich den Beutel in meiner Satteltasche.  
Dies wurde mir langsam zu unheimlich.

„Friede sei mit Euch und Eurem schwindenden Verstand", murmelte ich dem Mann zu und warf ihm drei Silberlinge vor die Füße, ehe ich Yel wendete und davonritt.

„Habt Dank, Herr! Nehmt Euch in Acht vor dem weißen Schatten!", rief er mir hinterher, doch ich winkte ab und ließ Yel angaloppieren.

„Sigrid wollte dir nicht helfen?", fragte Markus und ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Nein. Nur Aussätzige und Bekloppte scheinen sich ein Stelldichein zu geben! Hier, das erhielt ich von einem! Er meinte, dies könnte die Verletzungen heilen", erwiderte ich und reichte dem Franken den Beutel.

„Ah, das Zeug kenne ich", meinte Markus und lächelte leicht, nachdem er sich dessen Inhalt ansah.

„Das ist das, was Malik bei deinen Verletzungen in Akkon zusammengemischt hat! Wo hat der das her?", fragte er, doch ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der war kaum fähig, mir ein brauchbares Wort entgegenzubringen. Knut hieß er! So ein kleiner, krüppeliger Kerl. Vielleicht hast du ihn auf einem der Märkte schon einmal gesehen?", fragte ich, doch Markus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun gut, wenn Sigrid uns nicht hilft, müssen wir es eben allein versuchen. Ein Sitzbad in diesem Zeug könnte helfen. Malik hat es aufgekocht. Den Sud musstest du trinken, und die Blätter zerrieb er auf deinen Wunden. Komm, lass es uns versuchen", meinte der Franke und ging mit mir zurück zu Mesha.

Wir ließen sie in einem Zuber sitzen, dessen Inhalt ihr bis zum Bauchnabel reichte.

Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt und zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewann ich den Eindruck, dass sie aufgegeben hatte.

Immer wieder sagte ich ihr auf Arabisch, wer ich war und fragte natürlich auch, was passiert sei, doch weder bekam ich eine Antwort, noch erhielt ich überhaupt nur eine Reaktion.

Ich schützte Mesha vor den Blicken der anderen Menschen auf Burg Kelsen, indem ich sie in meiner Kammer wohnen ließ.

Sie lag dort den ganzen Tag auf dem Lager und starrte nur an die Wand. Essen rührte sie zunächst nicht an, doch nach kurzer Zeit begann sie, es zu sich zu nehmen, wenn ich das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Nun, so kam ich zu einem Untermieter und büßte dabei mein eigenes Bett ein. Deshalb schlief ich immer abwechselnd bei Alexander oder Karl. Das war ziemlich eng und so entbrannten regelmäßig kurze Kämpfe um die Decke oder mehr Platz, aber anders ging es kaum, denn ich ängstigte Mesha mit meiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu Tode.

Karzheim wunderte sich genauso wie ich und alle anderen über Meshas Auftauchen.

Er schlug mir vor, den Zuhälter zu befragen, woher er Mesha habe, doch das war gar nicht so einfach, denn noch bevor ich diesen Blanka fragen konnte, war dieser wohl in der vergangenen Nacht im eigenen Bett getötet worden. Man hatte ihm die Kehle aufgeschnitten und wie Schlachtvieh verbluten lassen.

Nun, es war nicht unüblich, dass ein Mann wie er Feinde hatte, doch so erfuhr ich über Mesha natürlich rein gar nichts und auch diesem verrückten Knut lief ich nicht mehr über den Weg.

„Aussichtslos", grollte ich und schlug wütend gegen den hölzernen Türrahmen des zwielichtigen Bordells.

„Nun, edler Jüngling, vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen, Euren Gram zu vergessen!", gurrte eine dicke, rothaarige Hure, deren Gesicht von Pausbacken und Doppelkinn geradezu verunziert wurde, und berührte meinen Arm mit ihren stummeligen, schwieligen Fingern.  
„Ah, Pfoten weg!", grollte ich und stieß sie hart beiseite.

„Wer dich vögelt, ist entweder blind, verrückt oder beides!"

„Tja! Hätte man nicht die hübsche Schlampe aus dem Morgenland entführt und wer-weiß-wohin verschleppt, dann hättet Ihr Euch ja mit ihr vergnügen können. So bleibe nur ich und unsere Bärbel", meinte die Hure schnippisch und stemmte empört ihre kleinen Hände in ihre gewaltigen Hüften.

„Morgenland?", fragte ich und die Hure grinste mich mit ihren schiefen, grauen Zähnen an.

„Ja, ein hübsches Täubchen. Sie hat Blanka viel Geld und Nerven gekostet! Aber der Sklavenmarkt in Cassel ist nun mal sehr exklusiv!", meinte sie und mir entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„Cassel? Das sind mindestens vier Tage von hier, und Karzheim versteht sich mit dem Herzog dort nicht sonderlich gut", meinte Manfred, als ich ihn nach diesem Sklavenmarkt fragte.

„Eine von Blankas Huren meinte, er hätte Mesha von dort. Vielleicht sind da noch andere aus Masyaf", mutmaßte ich und der große, dunkelhaarige Mann hatte mit dem Kopf genickt und sich nachdenklich durch den Bart gestrichen.

„Frank lebte einst in der Nähe von Cassel. Vielleicht kann er dir weiterhelfen? Ich habe einige Karten, aber lass mich dir sagen, wenn du nach Cassel willst, solltest du es jetzt tun, bevor der Winter anbricht. Die Alpen im Süden sind bereits unpassierbar _ohne Komma_ und der November ist nicht einmal angebrochen! Die Bauern sprechen vom Fimbulwinter und sind sehr besorgt", berichtete mir der Richter und ich nickte.

Ich sprach noch in derselben Stunde mit Frank, der mit Karl beim Gesinde in der großen Küche saß.

„Sicherlich kann ich dich nach Cassel führen, aber du weißt, dass Fürst Karzheim mit dem Herzog dort verstritten ist, weil er dessen Sohn als Knappen abgelehnt hat?", fragte Frank und ich nickte.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, dann müssen wir halt die Waffenröcke für ein paar Tage ablegen _ohne Komma_ oder verdecken! Es würde mir genügen, wenn du mich nur bis an die Stadtgrenze bringen würdest", meinte ich, doch der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der Markt ist kein offizieller und befindet sich nicht in Cassel selbst. Ein kleines Dorf vor der großen Stadt ist der Markt _ohne Komma_ und du bekommst dort nicht nur Sklaven, sondern auch Vieh und Nahrung. Man munkelt, die Betreiber würden den Herzog regelmäßig bestechen, deswegen würde dieser dagegen nichts unternehmen", erzählte Frank und ich seufzte.

„Na, also auf Hilfe von den Stadtwachen können wir gar nicht erst hoffen? Dann ist es umso wichtiger unerkannt zu bleiben."

„Sprich mit Karzheim über unseren Plan und ich packe unsere Satteltaschen schon einmal voll", meinte Frank und ich nickte.

„Ich komme auch mit", meinte Karl und stand auf.

„Ich wollte mir die Befestigungsanlage von Cassel mal genauer ansehen. Wir kommen doch an der Stadt vorbei, oder?", fragte er und Frank nickte.

„Den einen oder anderen Blick können wir auf Cassel schon werfen."

Ich hatte Karzheim meinen Plan vorgetragen und dieser hatte mir ohne zu zögern zugestimmt.  
„Sie spricht immer noch nicht?", fragte er und ich seufzte.

„Kein einziges Wort. Sie scheint mich nicht zu erkennen und wirkt auf mich auch gar nicht anwesend", meinte ich und der Fürst nickte bedächtig.

„Herzog Balthasar ist ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse. Es wäre gut, wenn du seinen Weg nicht kreuzt, denn zu mir steht er sehr schlecht", meinte Karzheim und ich lächelte.  
„Euer Feind ist auch mein Feind, Fürst Karzheim. Ich danke für Euer Wohlwollen", antwortete ich und der Fürst lächelte sanft.

„Nun, ich würde dich gerne begleiten, doch ich muss mich mit Markus in den nächsten Tagen um die Inventarisierung unserer Ernte kümmern. Die Bauern sind in Aufruhr, weil im Süden bereits Schnee liegt und auch hier ein recht kalter Wind weht. Ich fürchte fast, dass der Winter dieses Jahr früh kommt, also reite los und sieh, was du erreichen kannst. Karl und Frank werden dir eine große Hilfe sein", meinte er und ich nickte und verbeugte mich.

„Habt Dank, Herr!", raunte ich und zog mich nun zurück.

Wir drei entschieden uns, die Waffenröcke unter dunklen Überwürfen zu verbergen, aber sie dennoch anzubehalten, allein schon, weil sonst das Passieren unserer Grenzen zu lange gedauert hätte und wir diese Kopfsteuer nicht zahlen wollten.

„Wir sollte nicht gezielt nach Sklaven aus Masyaf fragen", meinte ich, als wir zwischendurch die Pferde tränkten.

„Sklaven aus dem Heiligen Reich_ ohne Komma_ oder Morgenland", entgegnete Karl und ich nickte.

Der Niederschlag erschwerte unsere Reise und Cassel war erst zum Ende des fünften Tages sichtbar geworden.  
Die stark befestigte Stadt lag unter einer dichten, herbstlichen Nebelmasse und wirkte auf mich unheimlich und grau.

„Gott... was ein Wall!", stöhnte Karl und ich grinste.  
„Na, an der Stadt könnte sich Karzheim die Zähne ausbeißen", meinte ich und Karl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das stimmt wohl, und dieser Herzog ist genauso stur wie er! Der könnte sich jahrelang in Cassel verkriechen ohne zu hungern! Siehst du diese Silos? Schau nur, wie viele sie sind und ich wette, sie sind bis zum Rand mit Korn gefüllt!", meinte er und Frank nickte.

„Das sind sie! Die Ländereien um uns herum sind sehr ertragreich", meinte Frank und Karl grollte, dass doch der Blitzschlag die Silos treffen solle, oder den Herzog.

Ganz wie Frank beschrieben hatte, bestand der Markt aus einem kompletten Dorf. Die meisten Häuser waren einfach, aus Holz zusammengezimmerte Verschläge. Sie wirkten im schwindenden Tageslicht dunkel und zwielichtig auf mich und ich hatte das stetige Gefühl, dass uns eine Bedrohung im Nacken saß.

Sogar eine kleine Kapelle und Taverne gab es und bald wussten wir, dass zwielichtige Gestalten und organisiertes Verbrechen diesen Bezirk beherrschten.

„Soviel Huren auf einen Haufen hab ich auch noch nicht gesehen. Das Gesetz drückt hier wohl beide Augen zu", grollte Karl und zog sich seinen Gugel etwas tiefer in das Gesicht.

Ich verbarg ebenfalls mein Gesicht hinter dem dicken Filz meines Umhangs und überprüfte ein letztes Mal, ob man unsere Waffenröcke sehen konnte.

Wir streiften den ganzen Abend umher und erkundigten uns nach Sklavenhändlern, doch erfuhren wir, dass es hier in dieser Gegend wohl nur einen großen gab.  
Ein Großhändler, der an kleinere weiterverkaufte.

„Sein Name ist Bruno und ihr findet ihn bei der südlichen Scheune. Wollt ihr Frauen kaufen?", erkundigte sich ein einäugiger, kleiner Mann und grinste mich mit schiefen, schlechten Zähnen an.

„Kaufen, ja, ganz recht. Mein Herr hat zurzeit ausgefallene Wünsche, was seine Dienerschaft betrifft", meinte ich und versuchte, dabei so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Oh, was sind es für Wünsche?"

„Weiber aus dem Morgenland. Er möchte etwas Exotisches und ich erfuhr in Xanten bei einem Bordellbesitzer, dass es hier so etwas gäbe", meinte ich und der Andere grinste noch mehr.

„Xanten? Na, wenn das mal nicht Blanka war, habe ich Recht?", fragte er und ich nickte.  
„Ja, Blanka aus dem Ostend."

„Na, bestellt ihm die besten Grüße, solltet Ihr ihn noch einmal sehen. Bei Bruno werdet Ihr sicherlich fündig! Er hat ganze Wagenladungen von ihnen mitgebracht!"

Bruno zu finden war nicht schwer.

Er selbst befand sich mit mehreren anderen Männern vor der südlichsten Scheune.

Der Mann grinste, als wir Drei zu ihm traten, und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich sehe Euch allen schon an, dass Ihr von meiner exklusiven Ware erfahren habt. Kommt! Trinkt ein Bier mit mir und lasst uns... Geschäfte tätigen, edle Herren", sprach er sogleich.

Bruno war mindestens so groß und breit wie Karl und seine langen, schwarzen, filzigen Haare standen bei diesem feuchten Wetter in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. In seinem Bart befanden sich die Reste seines Abendessens und er stank fürchterlich, beinahe verfault.

Der Sklavenhändler ließ sich erst nach dem sechsten Krug mit Bier darauf ein, uns seine Ware zu zeigen. Er war nun zweifellos guter Laune und lachte viel über seine eigenen, weniger komischen Witze.

Die dunkle Scheune stand von einem Ende bis zum anderen voll mit Käfigen.

Tote und Lebende waren bunt zusammen gemischt und der Gestank von Fäkalien, Krankheit und Tod lag in der Luft.

„Na, Bruno! Die Ware ist in sehr schlechten Zustand. Warum gebt ihr ihnen nicht Wasser und Nahrung, wenn ihr sie schon so teuer verkauft!", fragte Karl und warf entsetzt einen Blick in die Käfige.

Es waren ausnahmslos Frauen aus dem Orient und ich schätzte die Anzahl der Sklaven hier um die Hundert.

Weinen und Wehklagen war zu hören, und eine Frau, welche sich wohl gerade in zweifelhafter Gesellschaft befand, schrie irgendwo in dieser dunklen Scheune sich die Lunge aus dem Leib.

„Ach was! Der Preis, den ich für eine kriege, ist so viel, dass ich davon drei krepieren lassen kann! Die Frauen kosten sechzig Silberlinge, die Buben zehn, für sie gilt der normale Sklavenpreis", lallte Bruno und wankte zu einem der Käfige.

Er öffnete das schwere Eisen und zerrte ein kleines Mädchen, ungefähr zehn Jahre alt, heraus und zerrte ihr die Kleider vom Leib.

Das kleine Wesen schrie und wollte sich wehren, doch er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und sie verstummte.

Gerade als ich einschreiten wollte, warf er sie mir zu und erschrocken fing ich das zitternde, wimmernde Kind auf.

„Hier! Noch völlig unverbraucht! Ist sie nicht hübsch? Ihre Schwester verkaufte ich heute Morgen an das Haus des Herzogs! Vielleicht wäre Euer Lehnsherr an diesem Wesen interessiert? Sagt, bleibt ihr über Nacht?", fragte Bruno und da ich außer Stande war, mich vor Wut gescheit zu äußern, kam mir Frank zu Hilfe.  
„Ja, wir wollen in der Taverne _„Zum Wanderer"_ absteigen."

„Na, dann nehmt sie hier mit und testet sie _ohne Komma_ und morgen früh kommt wieder und wir entscheiden über den Preis!", sagte er und ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Zunächst wollte ich ablehnen, aber das wäre dumm!  
Vielleicht würde ich von dieser kleinen Person hier erfahren, was in Masyaf geschehen war.

„Das sind viele Sklaven, Bruno. Wie kommt es, dass ihr so viele davon habt?", fragte Karl und klang dabei beiläufig und fast schon, als würde er nur einen kleinen Plausch halten wollen.

„Ha, die habe ich zu einem Spottpreis von den Templern abgekauft! Sie haben da unten ein ganzes Dorf dem Erdboden gleich gemacht _ohne Komma_ und die Weiber und Kinder natürlich zum Verkauf mit hierher verschleppt! Der Orden braucht wohl Geld, keine Ahnung!", lachte Bruno und schlug sich dabei auf die Schenkel.

„Nun verschwindet und habt Spaß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ins Geschäft kommen!", grollte der Mann und winkte uns mit einer entlassenen Geste ab.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen wir mit dem Mädchen aus der Scheune und im Schein der Pechfackel am Tor erkannte ich das Kind.

_„Asra!"_

Schnell hatten wir uns in die Taverne auf unser Zimmer zurückgezogen. Das wimmernde Kind hatte ich auf den Arm genommen und den ganzen Weg über getragen, wobei ich sie mit meinem Umhang vor der Witterung schützte.

Bruno hatte ihr sämtliche Kleider vom Leib gerissen und das zitternde Mädchen blickte mich dermaßen entsetzt an, als ich ihr eines meiner Hemden, welches ihr viel zu groß war und bis an die Knie reichte, überstülpte und ihr Wasser und Brot in die kleinen Hände drückte.

Karl hatte beim schmierigen Wirt etwas Suppe bekommen und stellte es dem Kind ebenfalls hin.

Wenn Asra wohl mit allem gerechnet hatte, aber damit nicht.

Erstaunt und entsetzt zugleich blickte sie mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen zwischen mir und meinen Waffenbrüdern hin und her.

Sie saß auf der Kante des Lagers, in der einen Hand ein Stück Brot, in der anderen einen Becher mit Wasser und starrte uns so lange an, bis es uns allen dreien dabei unangenehm wurde.

Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Asra sich das Brot in den Mund stopfte, aufsprang und zu mir kam.

Ihre freie Hand packte den groben Stoff meines Überwurfs und zog ihn beiseite, wobei nun das blutige Rot meines Waffenrocks zum Vorschein kam.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Wappen und sie begann so laut zu lachen, als hätte ich ihr einen guten Witz erzählt, dann fiel das Kind mir ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals.

„Adrian!", flüsterte sie leise und ich war überrascht, dass sie mich bei diesem Namen rief. Sie wusste eigentlich, wie ich wirklich hieß.

Die Angst und Scheu verflog sehr schnell und die Worte sprudelten aus dem Kind geradezu hervor.

„Die Templer kamen mit Dämonen, Adrian! Sie waren ganz plötzlich da! Und so viele! Wir flohen, doch sie fanden uns und ich weiß nicht, was mit all den anderen passiert ist! Papa und Altair! Seza und Sinan! Mesha ist auch weg! Sie haben sie mitgenommen! Und meine Schwester..."

Das Kind fing bald hilflos an zu schluchzen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den rauen Stoff meines Überwurfs.

Ich übersetzte Karl und Frank, was sie gesagt hatte und sie runzelten verwirrt die Stirn über die Geschichte mit den Dämonen.

„Was waren das für Dämonen? Wie sehen sie aus?", fragte Karl und ich stellte Asra die Frage, doch die schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ihre Gesichter... alles! Dämonen!", brachte sie nur hervor und ich merkte, dass dieses Kind zu durcheinander war, um mir überhaupt eine hilfreiche Antwort zu geben.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Malik überhaupt noch lebte, da sie ihn seit Masyaf nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und dies schien nun schon fast ein bis zwei Jahre her zu sein!

Der Abend schritt weit fort und Asra schlief auf dem Lager, als ich mit Karl und Frank beisammen saß und flüsternd beratschlagte, was wir als nächstes tun könnten.  
„Selbst wenn wir die Sklaven befreien, wo willst du mit ihnen hin? Burg Kelsen ist nicht der Ort dafür und allein kommen sie nicht zurecht", kauten wir das Thema zum zehnten oder zwölften Mal durch und keiner von uns wusste sich einen Rat.

Diese Situation war ausweglos, und Asra erschien mir nun wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.

„Asra und Mesha... sie stehen in direkter Verbindung zu Malik! Verdammt! Was ist das nur für ein verteufeltes Rätsel? Keiner weiß etwas! Wahrscheinlich auch nicht die anderen Sklaven, wenn sie sich seit Masyaf in Gefangenschaft befinden!", meinte Frank und ich seufzte.

„Wir stehen hier auf verlorenem Posten_ ohne Komma_ und ich bin ehrlich, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht mal mehr acht Silberlinge habe. Bruno will sechzig, also müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen, wie wir wenigstens Asra hier rauskriegen ohne von diesen Unholden getötet zu werden!", meinte ich und die anderen nickten verdrossen.

„Jetzt wäre mir Alexander lieb! Wenn einer aus solchen Situationen heraus weiß, dann er!", grollte Karl und ich nickte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als plötzlich das panische, laute Schlagen der Glocke erklang.

„Feuer? Oder ein Angriff?", fragte Frank verwirrt und ging zum Fenster.

Er öffnete den hölzernen Laden und schrie vor Schreck fast auf.

„Feuer! In der Scheune! Seht nur!", sagte er und ich sprang sofort an das Fenster.

Wie ein rotglühender Feuerball sah ich die südliche Scheune hell erleuchtet lodern.

„Verdammt!", brüllte ich und war so schnell aus dem Zimmer gerannt, dass Karl und Frank kaum hinterher kamen.

Wir ließen Asra zurück, die sich erschrocken aufgesetzt hatte und uns folgen wollte, doch eine Hand, welche sich völlig lautlos um ihren kleinen Arm schloss, hielt sie auf.

Ich rannte so schnell mich meine Füße hatten tragen können, doch als ich an der Scheune ankam, versuchten bereits die Bewohner dieses Dorfes verzweifelt die Flammen zu löschen.  
„Da sind Menschen drin!", schrie einer und ich rannte durch den Eingang der Scheune... doch...

Im rostroten Licht der glühenden, züngelnden Flammen sah ich, dass die Käfige alle geöffnet worden waren.

Dennoch lagen so viele von den Frauen und Kindern leblos darin, dass ich den Eindruck gewann, dass von den geschätzten Hundert scheinbar nicht mal ein viertel überlebt hatte.

Die Hitze schlug mir schwallartig entgegen und mein Gesicht spannte und brannte bereits, als ich mich wieder umwandte, um das Gebäude zu verlassen.

Doch da entdeckte ich Bruno, welcher über einen Holztisch in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes lag.

Ein langer Schnitt befand sich an der Seite seines Halses.

„Adrian! Adrian! Komm dort heraus!", hörte ich Karl brüllen und sah ihn im Eingang auftauchen.

Das Gebäude brach bereits an einigen Stellen mit einem lauten Krachen ein und meine Lunge brannte vom beißenden Rauch fürchterlich.

Hustend und mit tränenden Augen rannte ich auf den Ausgang zu und Karl packte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe dieser über mir zusammengestürzt wäre.

„Bist du denn von Sinnen?", brüllte er und ohrfeigte mich so heftig, dass ich tagelang einen roten Fleck auf der Wange davontrug.

Doch ich wusste, er hatte sich nur Sorgen um mich gemacht.

„Kommt, wir können hier nichts tun!", raunte uns Frank zu, der gerade atemlos zu uns stieß.

Er packte uns beide an den Ärmeln und zog uns von dem brennenden Gebäude fort.

Hilflos mussten wir mit ansehen, wie das ganze Gebäude über den Menschen darin zusammenstürzte und alles Opfer des Flammenraubes wurde.

„Jemand war drin!", murmelte ich den Beiden zu, während wir zurück zur Taverne eilten.  
„Jemand hat Bruno getötet und die Käfige geöffnet!"

„Wer..? Aber wo sind sie hin? Ich hab auf dem ganzen Weg niemanden gesehen! Ob sie in die Wälder geflohen sind? Hier wimmelt es nur so von Wölfen!", meinte Frank und ich schüttelte mich innerlich.

„Irgendwas geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, da kann einer sagen, was er will! Wir sollten aufbrechen! Jetzt können wir Asra mitnehmen, ohne dass es einer merkt!", meinte Karl und ich nickte.

„Ich hole sie, macht ihr die Pferde klar!", sagte ich und eilte nun in die Taverne.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, saß Asra auf dem Bett.

In ihren zierlichen Händchen hielt sie einen weißen-roten Gegenstand, welchen sie mir entgegenstreckte.

„Der Adler schlägt seine Beute! Die Gejagten erwarten dich am Fuß des jüngeren Bruders!", sagte sie, als ich ihr den Gegenstand aus der Hand nahm.

Eine weiße Feder, ähnlich der, welche ich Yel aus der Mähne gezogen hatte, doch war sie mit Blut durchtränkt.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte ich leise und kniete zu Asra nieder, doch das Mädchen lächelte nur und kroch in meine Arme.

Tausend Fragen schwirrten mir im Kopf umher, doch nur wenig Zeit blieb mir.

Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm rannte ich die Treppe hinab und traf vor der Tür schon auf Frank und Karl, welche die Pferde aus dem Stall geholt hatten.

Rasch saßen wir auf und ritten ohne uns umzudrehen aus dem Ort heraus in Richtung Westen, zurück nach Burg Kelsen.

„Asra, von wem hast du das?", fragte ich erneut und meine Stimme klang nun genervt.

„Von einem Geist!", sagte Asra und verschränkte stur die dünnen Arme vor der Brust.

„Es gibt keine Geister! Wer hat dir das gegeben?", beharrte ich, doch Asra sprang von dem umgestürzten Baumstamm auf und rannte zu Karl.  
Was diese Geste bedeuten sollte, konnte ich mir überhaupt nicht erklären, doch sie umklammerte das Bein des Hünen und streckte mir die Zunge heraus.

Ich seufzte.

„Geister und Dämonen gibt es! Jawohl! Denn ich hab sie alle mit eigenen Augen gesehen!", schrie sie mir entgegen und Karl lachte nun.

„Na, ich sehe, das bringt nichts, Adrian! Lass uns erstmal zurück nach Kelsen kommen, dann findet sich vielleicht eine Lösung für das Problem."

Ob Asra dieses sture Verhalten von ihrem Vater geerbt hatte? Den aufmüpfigen Blick hatte ich zumindest erkannt.

„Oh Malik! Wo bist du nur?", fluchte ich, als mir dieses Rotzbalg erneut die Zunge herausstreckte.

Als wir an Cassel vorbeiritten, hörten wir die Glocken läuten.  
„Ob es dort auch brennt? Hoffentlich brennen die Silos", raunte Karl mir zu und ich grinste.

Es war bereits Mittagszeit und die Stadt wirkte in diesem grauen, verregneten Tageslicht auf mich genauso gespenstisch wie beim Hochnebel des gestrigen Tages.

Ich war froh, das Herzogentum von Balthasar hinter mich lassen zu können, und war noch glücklicher, als wir bald durch die Tore von Kelsen ritten, wo der Fürst uns sofort zu sich riefen ließ.

„Was habt ihr da unten angestellt? Balthasar wurde ermordet! Es heißt, man hätte ihn wie ein Stück Vieh geschlachtet! Sie suchen nach einem kleinen Mädchen, denn die soll für diese Tat verantwortlich sein!", grollte der Fürst und sein Blick fiel nun sofort auf Asra, die wieder an Karls Bein klammerte.

„Die war es nicht gewesen, sie war die ganze Zeit bei uns!", meinte Karl und Karzheim schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Und von euch Idioten war es auch keiner? Ich trau euch Tunichtguten _alles_ zu, damit ihr es wisst!", grollte der Fürst.

„Na, das Problem mit Balthasar hat sich erledigt. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sein dummer Sohn nicht ganz so störrisch wie sein Vater ist. Dies ist eine gute Gelegenheit, neue Handelsvereinbarungen zu schließen", meinte Karl und Karzheim schnaufte.

„Nun, daran wollen wir später denken. Nun sprecht, was ist in Cassel vorgefallen?", fragte er und ließ Wein und Essen auftragen, damit wir uns stärken konnten.

„Und die ganzen Käfige waren geöffnet, sagst du? Der Sklavenhändler ebenfalls aufgeschlitzt?", fragte Karzheim und ich nickte.  
„Ja, nun hätten wir da drei! Blanka stand in Verbindung mit Bruno... und dieser Herzog... ebenfalls, denn er hatte von Bruno Asras Schwester abkaufen lassen! Jemand hat die verbliebenen Sklaven befreit und womöglich auch Asras Schwester aus Cassel entführt", meinte ich und zeigte dem Fürsten die Feder, welche mir Asra gegeben hatte.

„Ich fand in Xanten ebenfalls eine solche Feder in Yels Mähne stecken. Doch war diese nicht mit Blut durchtränkt. Ein Aussätziger sprach zu mir in Rätseln. Zunächst dachte ich, er würde mich verspotten... aber nun glaube ich, dass da mehr dahinter steckt", meinte ich und Karzheim runzelte die Stirn.

„Er sprach davon, dass Templer mit den Dämonen jagen, und dass der Pfeil des Morgengrauens den Pfad der Morgenröte offenbaren würde. Wo zwei Brüder sich trennen, entspringe ein jüngerer Bruder, der in die Tiefe stürzt und an dessen Fuße würden die Gejagten warten. Asra redete von etwas ähnlichem. Templer, Geister und Dämonen", meinte ich und Karzheim fuhr sich nun nachsinnend durch den Bart.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als dass er zu uns sprach.

Ende Kapitel 24


	26. Hoffnungslose Hoffnung

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 25 „Hoffnungslose Hoffnung!"

Kaum war ich darüber überrascht, wie Mesha auf Asra reagierte.  
Sie schloss das kleine Kind in die Arme und weinte und weinte und ich fragte mich nach einiger Zeit ernsthaft, ob dies nie enden würde.

Dies war ein sicheres Zeichen für mich, wie traumatisiert Mesha doch zu sein schien.

Ihre Wunden heilten nur langsam und sie wirkte auf mich sehr schwach und in sich zusammengefallen.

Mesha brachte auch weiterhin kein Ton hervor, doch Asra schaffte es, dass sie nicht jedes Mal beinahe bewusstlos vor Angst wurde, wenn ich und Markus auftauchten.

Markus hatte in dem Beutel eine zusätzliche Entdeckung gemacht.

Ein ähnliches Stückchen Metall, wie das, welches ich in Genua von Claude erhalten hatte und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich hierbei um einen weiteren Teil des Edensplitters handelte.

Dieses Stück warf nun noch mehr Fragen auf und ich stand allem völlig ratlos gegenüber.

Minute um Minute zermarterte ich mir den Kopf.

Was war nur geschehen?

Masyaf war wohl angegriffen worden. Asra sagte, dass es wieder die Templer gewesen waren, doch... sie sprach ebenfalls von Dämonen.

Auch der Aussätzige in Xanten hatte von Dämonen gesprochen. Dämonen des Lazarus?

Was war bei Cassel passiert? Wo befanden sich der Pfad der Morgenröte und der herabstürzende, jüngere Bruder.

Welche Beute schlägt der Adler als nächstes?

Alle drei Toten standen in direkter Verbindung miteinander und ich war mir mittlerweile sicher, dass es die Tat der Assassinen war.

Aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie in der Nähe wären. Wenn sie in der Nähe waren, warum machten sie nicht vom Gastrecht gebrauch? Karzheim hatte mit Malik einen Friedensvertrag abgeschlossen und war verpflichtet, den Assassinen Exil oder Asyl zu bieten.

Asra weigerte sich weiterhin mir zu sagen, woher sie die befleckte Feder hatte.

Sie hatte sich schnell mir Raimund, Karzheims dreijährigen Spross, angefreundet und spielte jeden Tag mit ihm und zu meiner Erleichterung hatten Alicia und Karzheim selbst ein Auge auf sie.

Eine Sache, um die ich mich wenigstens nicht kümmern musste.

Ich hatte alle meine Waffenbrüder in das Rätsel eingeweiht, doch keiner wusste so recht damit was anzufangen.

Selbst der kluge Alexander nicht.

„Zwei große Brüder... ein kleiner? Was für ein Blödsinn! Pfad der Morgenröte... hmmmmm!"

Dies waren die einzigen Kommentare, welche ich von ihm erhielt. Wesentlich mehr Hilfe erhielt ich dann schon von Markus.

„Es gab mal ein Kloster, welches man _Eos_ nannte, doch es brannte vor gut fünfzig Jahren aus und seitdem wird es nicht mehr besetzt. Es befindet sich im süd-östlichsten Teil des Landkreises Wesel und fast außerhalb von Karzheims Ländereien. Die Gegend ist unwirtschaftlich, da der Boden nichts abwirft und man hat ja in Xanten selbst ein neues Kloster eingerichtet. Also benötigte man es nicht mehr," sagte er und ich seufzte.

„Klingt nach einem vagen Anhaltspunkt, Markus. Morgenröte als Kloster? Aber was ist mit diesen Brüdern? Ich blicke da gar nicht durch!", grollte ich und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal die Karten in Karzheims Schreibstube ansehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Pfad der Morgenröte etwas mit diesem Kloster zu tun hat," meinte Markus und ich nickte.

Eine Alternative gab es hierzu nicht und ich hatte das Gefühl, als stünde ich mit dem Kopf zur Wand. Ein Blick auf die Karte konnte also nicht schaden.

Der Fürst gab uns bereitwillig sämtliche Karten über das Wesergebiet heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht viel über dieses Kloster, aber es ist ein steiles und unwegsames Gebiet und dort gibt es jede Menge Bären. Von diesem Kloster dürften auch kaum mehr als ein paar Mauern übrig sein. Ich denke nicht, dass ihr richtig liegt," sagte der Fürst und reichte uns mehrere große Rollen mit Karten.

Markus und ich zogen uns in die Schreibstube zurück und schauten uns jede einzelne der Karten genau an.

Das Kloster selbst war auf mehreren von ihnen verzeichnet. Der Name Eos tauchte allerdings auch nur über dieses Gebäude selbst auf.

Kein weiteres Wort deutete auf drei Brüder hin. Somit suchten wir nun ebenfalls nach Männernamen, doch wir fanden nichts.

„Das ist zum verrückt werden!", grollte ich irgendwann entnervt und ließ mich auf den Stuhl zurück sinken.

Wir durchsuchten den ganzen Tag jeden Winkel auf der Karte von Weser, doch nichts half irgendwie weiter.

Markus hatte da wesentlich mehr Geduld als ich. Während ich irgendwann nur noch auf dem Stuhl saß und diese Feder betrachtete, studierte er jede Karte mehrere Male.

„Einzig und allein Eos, was anderes deutet nicht darauf hin. Vielleicht sollten wir diese Gegend mal untersuchen? Karzheim wollte so oder so einen Bärenpelz," meinte Markus irgendwann und ich seufzte.

„Eine andere Wahl scheinen wir nicht zu haben. Wir sprechen morgen früh mit dem Fürsten, was er davon hält," meinte ich müde und stand auf und streckte mich.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden und wir hatten Abendessen und Messe einfach ausfallen lassen.

Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Kuss hatte ich nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Markus in Ruhe zu sprechen.

Meshas Auftauchen hatte mein unbesonnenes Leben und meine Sorglosigkeit vollständig zum Kippen gebracht.

„Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn man ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, weil es einem selbst besser geht als anderen Menschen?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit leise und Markus sah von der Karte auf und in meine Richtung.

Das Kerzenlicht reichte kaum aus um noch viel sehen zu können und so ließ er die Pergamentrollen zusammenfahren und wandte sich von dem Tisch ab.

„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich, aber... so solltest du nicht denken. Du kannst nichts dazu, dass ihnen das widerfahren ist. Du hättest es kaum ändern können, selbst wenn du bei ihnen gewesen wärst. Vielleicht wäre dir auch irgendwas Schlimmes passiert, wenn du dort gewesen wärst," sagte Markus und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der hölzernen Stühle.

„Jetzt bin ich seit mehr als drei Jahren hier und Fürst Karzheim ist mit mir zufrieden. Alicia und Raimund mögen mich sehr und ich kann mit euch viel Zeit verbringen. Ich fühle mich wohl und zuhause, doch nun... nun... ich fühle, dass sich nun wieder alles ändert, und will es eigentlich gar nicht, Markus," meinte ich leise und hörte den Mann schnaufen.

„Es wird sich nichts ändern. Selbst wenn ganz Masyaf nun vor den Toren steht, was soll sich ändern außer, dass vielleicht das Brot über den Winter knapp wird? Du bist nun mal bei uns! Du hast dich entschieden und nichts kann das alles ungeschehen machen" sagte er und ich nickte.

„Du hast Recht. Ich mache mir umsonst Sorgen. Es wird alles so bleiben, wie es ist, egal wer oder was kommt," murmelte ich und lächelte vorsichtig.

Seine Worte erweckten Hoffnung und Sicherheit, welche durch Mesha und Asras Auftauchen für kurze Zeit verloren gegangen waren.

Dies war es, was ich an meinem Freund so schätzte und mochte. Seine Fähigkeit mich wieder aufzubauen, egal wie hoffnungslos alles nun zu werden schien.

„Danke Markus! Was täte ich nur all die Zeit ohne dich," murmelte ich und hörte den Franken leise lachen.

„Im Kreis rennen und schreien!", meinte er belustigt und nun lächelte auch ich.

Dennoch seufzte ich und stand auf.

Die ganze Angelegenheit nagte an mir und nur zu deutlich spürte ich, dass die folgenden Ereignisse von größerer Bedeutung waren. Egal wie sehr ich auch versuchte es mir schön zu reden, aber eine Veränderung stand erneut bevor.

Markus beobachtete mich kurz und stand dann ebenfalls auf.

Er überbrückte die kurze Distanz und umarmte mich einfach.

Wieder war ich völlig über sein Tun überrascht. Als Freunde standen wir uns immer recht nahe, sicherlich. Aber nicht so nahe...

Es fühlte sich fremd an, von ihm nun umarmt zu werden, obgleich dies wohl eine der harmlosesten Geste war, die es überhaupt gab. Nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Kuss vor wenigen Tagen, der mir in diesem Moment wieder siedend heiß einfiel.

„Du machst dir viel zu viel Sorgen," murmelte der Franke nun und seine Stimme nahm einen ruhigen, sehr sanften Klang an.

Zu meiner Bestürzung musste ich zugeben, dass ich auf diese Stimmlage wirklich reagierte.

Mit einem schmerzhaften Gefühl in der Brustgegend zog ich scharf die Luft ein und ließ meine Stirn auf seiner Schulter zu Ruhe kommen.

„Ja," flüsterte ich in den rauen Stoff seines Waffenrocks und atmete erneut scharf ein.

„Ja, das tue ich wirklich."

Ich spürte, wie Markus Hände vorsichtig um meinen Rücken tasteten und mich gegen seine Brust zog.

Das Zimmer verdunkelte sich noch ein Stück weit und als ich von seiner Schulter aufblickte, sah ich, dass eine der Kerzen nun erloschen war.

Nun spürte ich, dass Markus den Kopf bewegte und seine kurzen Barthaare schabten an meiner Wange entlang und reizten die empfindliche Haut dort.

Erneut atmete ich tief ein und dies war auch der Punkt, wo ich einen Schritt nun zurücktreten wollte, doch der Franke ließ es nicht zu, hielt mich in seiner Umarmung fest und strich mir sanft über den Rücken.

„Wir... wir sollten das nicht tun," brachte ich endlich hervor, wobei es sich anfühlte, als würde ich jedes Wort mühselig fast schon erbrechen.

Markus antwortete nicht sofort. Er hatte sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter abgelegt und strich mir immer noch sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er nun leise und sein Arm wanderte um meine Hüfte und legte sich darum.  
Ich schluckte.  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Weil... er... er war bis vor kurzen noch verheiratet! Er war mein bester Freund! Und ich... und ich... ich war einsam und allein.

Laut seufzte ich und legte wieder meine Stirn auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Wieso tust du das?", fragte ich nun zurück und Markus gab ein leichtes, schnaufendes Lachen von sich.

„Es ist unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Frage zu beantworten, aber egal. Ich tue das, weil ich es möchte. Möchtest du es nicht? Vermisst du nicht die Wärme eines Körpers? Die Sicherheit einer Umarmung? Den Kuss eines liebenden Menschen?", fragte er nun, und ich fühlte wie sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog.

„Doch, genau dies! All dies," gestand ich nun mit von Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Mit diesen ruhig und sanft gesprochenen Worten und dieser liebevollen Geste, welche seine Hand immer wieder auf meinem Rücken tat, brach er meinen imaginären Panzer wie eine überreife Walnuss auf.

Ich ärgerte mich nun leicht darüber, dass ich ausgerechnet in diesem Moment die Nerven verlor und nun heulte wie ein kleines Kind, dem man das geliebte Deckchen weggenommen hatte, doch der Mann vor mir ließ mir kaum Gelegenheit, mich noch mehr darin zu verflüchtigen.

Markus schob seinen Zeigefinger unter meinem Kinn und hob meinen Kopf an.

Ich hatte immer seine eisblauen Augen bewundert, wie sie in mich hineinsahen und mich zu lesen verstanden, wie kaum ein anderer jemals zuvor.  
In all den Jahren hatte kaum jemand auf mich so einwirken können, wie Markus. Von Anfang an hatten wir uns immer sehr nahe gestanden, mochten uns, und nun... nun küssten wir uns.

Markus schmale, von dunklen Barthaaren umrandete Lippen senkten sich sanft auf meine hinab. Zunächst war es nur eine federleichte Berührung, kaum Druck auf meinen eigenen Lippen und ich ließ es zunächst geschehen ohne es zu erwidern. Wiederum wehrte ich mich aber auch nicht.

„Ich habe mich immer gewundert, wie sich deine Lippen anfühlen würden, täte ich das. Ob sie wirklich auch so rau wären, wie die eines Mannes, oder ob da doch noch etwas von der Frau ist, die keiner sehen soll," raunte er sanft gegen meinen Mund und verschloss diesen mit seinen Lippen erneut.

Unser Kuss schien auf mich unschuldig und liebevoll zu sein. Wie der von sehr jungen Menschen. Vorsichtig tastete sich Markus vor, testete, wie weit er gehen durfte und legte bald den Kopf schief und öffnete seinen Mund.

Ich spürte, wie seine Zunge leicht gegen meine Lippen stieß und dies war dann der Moment, als ich den Kopf wegdrehte und sagte: „Mehr nicht! Bitte!"

Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie ich es schaffte dies in einem so bestimmten Tonfall zu sagen, dass Markus wirklich von mir abließ.

Er nickte, ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Endlich, als die ersehnte Distanz zwischen uns lag, atmete ich auf.  
„Danke, Markus. Ich brauch... einfach noch ein wenig Zeit, nimm mir das bitte nicht übel," murmelte ich leise und senkte den Kopf.

„Das macht doch nichts," flüsterte Markus leise und berührte sanft mein Kinn.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt."

Hatte er mich erschreckt? Zunächst ja und ich fragte mich immernoch, ob dies nicht an seiner Trauer lag, die er nun zu bekämpfen versuchte, doch dies sah für mich nun schon gar nicht mehr danach aus.

Für mich sah es eher danach aus... als hätte er sich wirklich verliebt...

Es fühlte sich nun komisch an. Einst mein bester Freund und nun mehr? Aber wie viel war denn mehr?

Langsam legte ich meinen Kopf in meine Handfläche.

„Jetzt bin ich total verwirrt," flüsterte ich leise und hörte Markus leise lachen.

„Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Und dabei brauchst du doch im Moment einen klaren Kopf, nicht wahr? Geh schlafen, wir haben morgen viel zu tun," meinte er und schob mich an den Schultern ein Stück weit zurück.

„Ja, das wird das Beste sein," meinte ich nur dumpf und fuhr mir nervös über den Nacken.  
„Na dann, schlaf gut."

Meine Stimme war nur noch ein schwaches Murmeln und ich glaubte mein Schritte nicht zu spüren. Alles um mich herum wurde taub.

Was war nur mit mir los?

POV:

Fürst Wilhelm von Karzheim zu Kelsen hatte einen solchen Tumult in den Morgenstunden nicht erwartet.

Er war von einem seiner Soldaten geweckt worden, welcher den Besuch von... Templern ankündigte.  
Dieser Soldat war kalkweiß und der Schreck steckte ihm schier in den Gliedern.

„Da sind noch andere dabei!", hatte er gewispert und Karzheim wunderte sich, warum ein paar Templer ihn derart in Angst und Schrecken versetzten.

Dieser Soldat, und mochte er noch so jung sein, war damals in Masyaf dabei gewesen und hatte erfolgreich diese Schlacht überlebt.

„Lass die Soldaten wecken und Kampfbereitschaft herstellen. Die Hofwache soll sich im Saal einfinden!", meinte der Fürst und der junge Soldat eilte nun durch die Gänge davon.

Alicia hatte sich aufgesetzt und Raimund, welcher nun zu weinen begann, aus dem Kinderbett genommen.

„Wilhelm?", flüsterte sie leise und der Fürst sah die Angst und Unsicherheit im Gesicht seiner Frau.

„Keine Angst, Alicia. Sie werden es nicht wagen, mich in meinen eigenen Ländereien anzugreifen! Das wäre ihr Todesurteil!", meinte der Fürst und zog sich nun eilig sein Kettenhemd über den Gambeson.

Er gürtete sein Schwert und strich sich die blonden Haare zurecht, dann trat er zu der schönen Französin und küsste sie sanft auf die vollen Lippen.

Noch bevor er ging drückte er seinen Sohn kurz an sich und liebkoste ebenfalls die roten Bäckchen des Kindes.

Im Audienzsaal hatten sich bereits die Wachsoldaten sowie Karl eingefunden. Sie standen um die vier ungebetenen Gäste herum und signalisierten dem Fürsten allein mit ihrer Körperhaltung die Kampfbereitschaft.

Alexander trat durch die Tür, welche zu den Wohnräumen führte, nun ebenfalls zu der Gruppe hinzu, während Frank und Manfred durch den Haupteingang von draußen kamen.

Karzheim fiel sofort auf, dass Elessa fehlte.

Dies war höchst ungewöhnlich. Ihr entging so gut wie nichts und war immer in der Nähe der anderen Vier.

Der Fürst setzte sich auf seinen Lehnstuhl und blickte die Templer wütend an.

„Eine sehr ungebetene Stunde habt Ihr Euch für Euren Besuch ausgedacht! Was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre?", fragte der Fürst mit donnernder Stimme und ein Templer, gewandet im weißen Waffenrock mit rotem Kreuz auf der Brust, trat hervor und zog sich den Topfhelm vom Kopf.

„Eine Frau?", raunte es plötzlich durch Saal und Karzheim selbst musste nun ebenfalls zugeben, dass er über dies sehr überrascht war.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau, recht groß, bewaffnet und gerüstet wie die üblichen Templer.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte auf ihn kalt und herrisch, doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu der Kälte in ihrer Stimme.

„Fürst Karzheim, die Stunde schlägt! Ein Assassine befindet sich in Euren Ländereien und er hinterlässt eine Spur von Blut und Tod! Sein jüngstes Opfer war der Herzog von Cassel und es ist doch sehr verdächtig, dass Ihr ein Bündnis mit dieser Brut zu haben scheint, aber mit dem ehemaligen Herzog im Streit lagt!", sprach sie mit schweren, französischen Akzent und Karzheim biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander, bemühte sich aber, seine Wut nicht zu offenbaren.

„Assassinen? Hier im Abendland? Ihr macht Euch lächerlich! Nichts ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, und Balthasar hatte ausnahmslos viele Feinde, das wisst Ihr selbst! Unhöflich seid Ihr, wo ihr nun zu dieser Stunde in meinen Hof stürmt und mir nicht einmal Euren Namen nennt, Weib!", grollte der Fürst und die Frau lächelte nun.

Doch in ihren Augen sah der Fürst mit einem aufwallenden Gefühl der Genugtuung, dass seine Worte sie mehr als nur erzürnten!

„Mein Name ist Maria Clodette Fresan und als Diplomatin bin ich zu Euch gekommen! Doch verlangt es mich auch, den Assassinen-Mörder Adrian zu sprechen! Ist er hier anwesend?", fragte die Frau und Karzheim lächelte leicht.

„Was wollt Ihr von meinem Vasallen? Nein, er ist nicht hier, darum solltet Ihr Euch zunächst mit mir begnügen, Fresan," meinte der Fürst und Maria verzog das Gesicht zu einen süffisanten Lächeln.

„Ich möchte Euch in Kenntnis setzen, Fürst Karzheim, dass die Kirche sehr erzürnt über Eure Taten in Masyaf ist und an Eurer Gottesfürchtigkeit sehr zweifelt! Sie glaubt nun ebenfalls, dass Ihr dem Assassinen Unterschlupf gewährt oder sogar vielleicht ihre Anschläge steuert! Vielleicht seid Ihr ja auch eines der Oberhäupter dieser Barbaren, wer weiß?", sagte die Frau nun und Karzheims Sicherheit verschwand nun.

Die Kirche! Einen mächtigeren Feind gab es wohl kaum!  
Und die Templer dienten direkt unter dem Kreuz, also hatten sie diesen mächtigen Feind natürlich als Verbündeten.

„Was wollt Ihr von Adrian?", lenkte Karzheim nun ein und Maria trat einen Schritt vor.  
„Weit ist sein Ruf zu vernehmen! Ein Assassinen-Mörder ist er! Tapfer und stark! Unser ehemaliger Großmeister Robert de Sable hielt viel von ihm und wir haben ein Angebot für Euch und ihn! Drum lasst ihn rufen und hört mich an," sprach die Frau nun gewandt und Karzheim warf den Freunden von Adrian einen Blick zu.

Alexander löste sich augenblicklich aus der Menge und eilte nun davon.

„Er wird gleich da sein," meinte Karzheim und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nun, das ist positiv aber was ist das hier für eine Gastfreundschaft? Wir sind weit gereist und Ihr bietet uns nicht einmal Speise und Trank an!", sagte Maria und Karzheim verzog ungehalten das Gesicht und dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, diesem dreisten Weib den Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Elessas POV:

Die Nacht war wie erwartet vollkommen schlaflos verlaufen.

Alexander schlief tief und fest neben mir. Er merkte gar nicht, dass ich mich wieder aus den Decken befreite, meine abgelegte Kleidung überstreifte und das Zimmer verließ.

Mein Weg führte mich zu den Ställen, zu Yel. Ein Lebewesen, welches mich nicht mit Fragen oder sonstigen Worten überschütten konnte.

Mein Kopf war voller Zweifel und in meiner Brust bekämpften sich immer wieder gegenseitig erschlagende Gefühle. Dies war wieder ein Moment zum schreien, doch ich blieb stumm. Wie so oft...

„Ah, hier bist du!"

Alexanders Stimme riss mich jäh aus meiner Tag- oder war es noch Nacht? -träumerei.

Er stand in der spärlich beleuchteten Stallgasse und ich hörte, wie sein Pferd am anderen Ende zum Gruß laut wieherte.

„Komm, Adrian! Da sind Templer im Audienzsaal! Sie wollen dich sprechen!", meinte er ohne auf sein Pferd einzugehen und ich löste mich von Yel, der seinen Kopf an meine Brust gelehnt hatte und leicht mit seinen Lippen an meiner Kleidung nestelte.

„Entschuldige mich, kleiner Kerl," murmelte ich dem Hengst leise zu und trat zu Alexander, der mir gleich das Stroh aus der Kleidung klopfte.

Templer? In Kelsen? Sie waren alles andere als gern gesehene Gäste und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass der Fürst diesen Leuten genau das spüren ließ.

Ich wunderte mich nun, was sie hier wollten. Sonderlich erfreut über deren Auftauchen war ich natürlich nicht, denn es verhieß unumgänglichen Ärger.

Vielleicht wussten sie von dem Edensplitter, welcher sich in meiner Tasche befand?

Als ich das Hauptgebäude gefolgt von Alexander betrat schlug mir bereits eine derart schwere Anspannung entgegen, dass ich dazu geneigt war, mein Schwert sofort zu ziehen.

Dennoch widerstand ich dem Drang meine Waffe zu ergreifen und trat durch den Weg, den mir meine Waffenbrüder nun freimachten.

Karzheim saß auf seinem Lehnstuhl, während Karl und Manfred nun zu seinen beiden Seiten standen. Frank stand rechts von mir inmitten einer Gruppe Soldaten, deren Gesichter angespannt und wütend wirkten, und Markus trat nun, gefolgt von seinem Sohn durch die Tür zu den Kammern.

Ich wandte mich dem Fürsten zu.  
„Herr, Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?", fragte ich und schlug nun einen sehr ruhigen und tiefen Ton an.

„Adrian, dies sind Maria Clodette Fresan und ihre Begleiter. Wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, sind sie Angehörige des Templer-Ordens. Sie kommen mit einer Nachricht zu uns drum höre gut zu," raunte der Fürst und ich sah in seinem Gesicht wie wütend und angespannt er war.

Normalerweise war dies bereits der Punkt, wo der Fürst die Beherrschung verlor... doch hier zwang er sich zu einer unglaublichen und für ihn untypischen Ruhe.

„Ihr seid Adrian?", fragte die Frau zu meiner Rechten und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Jung seht Ihr aus und Eure Augen haben einen gar merkwürdigen Glanz."

Sie berührte mein Gesicht und zunächst wollte ich meinen Kopf beiseite drehen, doch entschied ich mich dagegen und starrte ihr stattdessen mit schon fast stoischer Gelassenheit in die Augen.

Grün waren sie und ihr Ausdruck beunruhigte mich. Ich sah darin Leere, Grausamkeit und etwas, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht deuten konnte. Nur ein gewisser Anflug von... nein! Ich war mir nicht sicher.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte ich, anstatt auf ihre Worte einzugehen. Die Frau lächelte das kälteste Lächeln, was ich jemals gesehen habe.

Zuvor hatte ich meinen Blick wachsam zu ihrem Gefolge gleiten lassen.

Es waren nur drei weitere Männer. Zwei davon ebenfalls Templer, doch einer trug einen schwarzen Waffenrock mit einem grünen Tatzenkreuz auf der Brust. Er war völlig vermummt und wirkte auf mich in gewisser Weise wesentlich bedrohlicher als die Templer.

Diesen Orden kannte ich nicht und war mir in Akkon überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

Fresan trug eine komplette Kettenrüstung und die Haube verbarg ihr Kopfhaar gänzlich. Ebenfalls war sie mit einem Schwert bewaffnet. Einem Anderthalbhänder. Was wollte eine Frau mit so einer großen Waffe?  
Und eine Frau bei den Templern... ungewöhnlich!

Da ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Diese Frau ging um mich herum und betrachtete mich scheinbar von allen Seiten.

„Weit eilt Euer Ruf, Adrian! In Akkon nannte man Euch einen Assassinen-Mörder. Erfolgreich jagtet Ihr sie, weil Ihr ihre Geflogenheiten kennt und wisst, wie sie denken und handeln. Man sagt, Ihr wart selbst einst ein Assassine," raunte die Frau und berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen meinen Arm.

„Das stimmt nicht," erwiderte ich ruhig und fast schon zu leise.

„Eure Augen haben fast denselben merkwürdigen Glanz, wie seine Augen. Ihr kennt ihn, Adrian. Man nennt ihn den „Engel des Todes". Es ist der Mann, der Wilhelm von Montferrat, Sibrand, Garnier von Naplus und Robert de Sable tötete. Ihr habt diesen Mann bereits herausgefordert, nicht wahr? In Jerusalem? Doch wart ihr euch ebenbürtig und Ihr wurdet verletzt," sagte sie und ergriff meine rechte Hand.

Die Farbe der Narben, welche durch Altairs versteckte Klinge entstanden waren und sich unterhalb meines Daumens und auf meinen Handrücken befanden, hob sich stark von meiner üblichen Hautfarbe ab, welche seit ich in Europa war, längst nicht mehr so dunkel wie zuvor war.

„Ihr habt die versteckte Klinge überlebt, wenn auch zu einem hohen Preis. Wie lange habt Ihr unter dieser fürchterlichen Verletzung gelitten?", fragte sie und hob meine Hand an.

Ich sah, wie die Blicke ihrer anderen Ordensbrüder auf meine Hand fielen und einer verzog sogar erstaunt das Gesicht.

„Nicht allzu lange," antwortete ich und zog meine Hand wieder an mich.

Ich warf dem Fürsten einen Blick zu, doch dessen Miene war unergründlich und ich würde vorerst keine Hilfe von ihm erwarten können, da er scheinbar selbst nicht genau wusste, worauf Fresan hinaus wollte.

„Wir jagten sie, Adrian. Auch wir waren erfolgreich, denn der Verrat in ihren eigenen Reihen ging tief und wurde ihrem unerfahrenen Führer zum Verhängnis. Nun! Vor mehr als einem Jahr schafften wir es, Masyaf zu stürmen und uns von der Landplage der Assassinen zu befreien. Doch leider entkam uns eine Hand voll von diesem Ungeziefer. Wir konnten einen großen Teil jedoch finden und ausmerzen, doch fanden wir dennoch nicht unser Artefakt! Einer von ihnen hat es und wir sind uns mittlerweile sicher, dass er sich hier in diesen Ländereien aufhält!", sagte sie und ich sah sie nun an.

„Jeder Engel kann fallen, nicht wahr, Adrian?", hauchte sie und trat noch einen Schritt näher an mich heran.

Ich fühlte Fresans Atem auf meinem Gesicht und ihre Nähe wurde mir plötzlich so unangenehm, dass ich nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen konnte, einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

Ihre Stimme nahm nun eine leicht erhöhte, sehr süffisante Tonlage an. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wirkte auf mich wie aus Stein gemeißelt und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit.

„Jeder Engel fällt irgendwann," murmelte ich nun mehr zu mir selbst als ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Maria umrundete mich, während sie weiterredete: „Er hat etwas, was uns gehört, Adrian. Aber wir haben auch etwas, was er begehrt! Kommt doch nachher vor das Haupttor in unser Lager. Ich bin sicher, wenn Ihr uns helft, wird die Kirche ihre Wut über Euren Frevel in Masyaf überdenken. Es gibt keine Assassinen mehr, Adrian, also gibt es auch keinen Friedensvertrag, der Euch bindet. Ich erwarte Euch nach der Mittagsmesse."

Fresan nickte dem Fürsten zu, deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an und verließ das Gebäude.

Kurz nachdem sie durch die Tür gegangen war, traten meine fünf Freunde zu mir, umrundeten mich und ich spürte mit wachsender Dankbarkeit, wie Markus mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
Sie schwiegen und ich war mir sicher, dass sie genau das dachten, was mir gerade im Kopf herumspukte.

Hatte ich Fresan da richtig verstanden?  
Sie glaubte, dass ich ihr helfe, die Assassinen zu jagen?

Ich sah zu Karzheim und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Nur zu gut konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er genau wusste, was ich dachte.

„Nein, es ist unklug sie anzugreifen. Es geht nicht um die Templer. Viel schlimmer: Die Kirche ist auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Einen mächtigeren Feind gibt es nicht, auch wenn sie längst nicht mehr so einflussreich ist, wie vor einigen Jahren. Ich werde meinem Bruder eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ich Unterstützung benötige. Frank, du reitest nach Hünxe, nimm dir eine Handvoll Soldaten mit," sagte der Fürst und setzte sich an den Tisch und tauchte eine Schreibfeder in das Tintenfass.

Schnell hatte er einen Brief verfasst, rollte diesen zusammen und versiegelte ihn mit Wachs.

„Nimm den Ausgang durch die Katakomben und sieh zu, dass dich keiner sieht!", sagte der Fürst und reichte Frank das Schriftstück.

Der Älteste von uns nickte und verschwand augenblicklich durch den Eingang.

Alicia trat zu uns. Sie hielt den kleinen Karzheim auf dem Arm, welcher mit seinen großen, blauen Augen in die Runde blickte.

Wir hatten uns alle Sechs in Karzheims Wohnraum eingefunden um zu beratschlagen, was nun als nächstes passieren sollte.

Die Templer brachten die Situation, welche ich bis dato unter Kontrolle glaubte, sofort zum kippen.

Nun wusste ich auch, warum sie so einen erfolgreichen Streich gegen Masyaf führen konnten.

Die Ritter unter dem grünen Kreuz waren Angehörige des Lazarener-Ordens.  
_Die Dämonen des Lazarus._

Der Lazarener-Orden bestand aus Rittern, welche sich mit dem Aussatz infiziert hatten.

Sie waren ein hochangesehener Orden und sie kämpften wie die Berserker, denn die hatten nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Die Ritter kamen meistens freiwillig von den anderen Orden zum Lazarus-Orden und so mischten sich die unterschiedlichsten Ordensangehörige zu diesem zusammen. Egal ob Templer, Hospitaliter, Deutsch-Orden, Franziskaner... und was es sonst noch so alles gab!

Aussätzige waren ab einem gewissen Stadium der Krankheit sehr entstellt und verstümmelt und nun verstand ich auch, warum Asra von Dämonen gesprochen hatte. In diesem Moment, wo diese Ritter in Masyaf auftauchten, musste sie wohl geglaubt haben, das Höllentor hätte sich geöffnet!

Selbst Saladin hatte großen Respekt vor ihnen.

Die Templer hatten scheinbar ein Bündnis mit ihnen, aber das verwunderte mich nicht, da es beides Mönchsorden waren und die halfen sich immer gegenseitig.

Und schließlich ging es um ein heiliges Artefakt. Dies war wohl Grund genug, um ein ganzes Dorf zu vernichten.

„Wir müssen Mesha und Asra wegbringen. Wir müssen das Rätsel um den „Pfad der Morgenröte" lösen," sagte ich und Markus nickte.

„Jetzt haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich schlage vor, ehe wir noch mehr davon verlieren, brechen auch wir auf!", meinte Karl und Karzheim schnaufte.

„Ich gebe ungern zu, dass ihr Recht habt. Aber ich fürchte Adrian wird sich jetzt nicht darum kümmern können. Fresan will ihn für die Assassinen-Jagd. Sie suchen einen bestimmten, und ich fürchte, ihr wisst alle, um wen es sich dabei handelt," meinte Karzheim und nahm seinen Sohn aus Alicias Arm.

„Ich reite los und bringe die beiden Frauen von hier weg," meinte Karl und Karzheim nickte.

„Alexander und Markus werden dich begleiten. Manfred wird hier bei mir und Adrian bleiben," sagte der Fürst und Markus und Alexander nickten.

Fürst Karzheim strich sich nachdenklich durch den blonden Bart.

„Ich fürchte, es wird in den nächsten Tagen unangenehm werden," sprach der Mann leise und starrte vor sich her.

Ich spürte, dass es in ihm brodelte und auch ich glaubte, dass es zu den nächsten unschönen Ereignissen kommen würde.

Ein Unwohlsein tief in meinem Innernergriff nun wie eine starke, kalte Hand mein Herz und schnürte mir bald die Luft ab.

Dieses Gefühl des Unwohlseins verließ mich auch nicht, als ich Mesha und Asra in die Obhut meiner drei Waffenbrüder gab und sie durch die dunklen, feuchten Gänge der Burgkatakomben begleitete.

Ich spürte, wie mir die Zeit davonlief und die Gefahr mir nun im Nacken saß wie ein blutrünstiges Tier.

Alles stürzte erneut auf mich ein, die Vergangenheit klopfte an die Tür der Gegenwart und ich versuchte zu atmen, dennoch hatte ich ständig das Gefühl, ich würde ersticken. Egal wie tief ich Luft holte, dieses Gefühl, als wäre meine Kehle abgeschnürt, ließ mich nicht los.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit euch reiten," hatte ich kraftlos gemurmelt.

Zurück blieben nur ich und Manfred! Wir beide gegen viele Templer und noch mehr Lazarener!

Monster! Dämonen! Dämonen des Lazarus! Knuts Worte sandten nun einen Schauer über meine Haut, wie zuvor nicht!

„Halt sie hin, Adrian! Wir werden sehen, was wir finden! Und wir finden eine Lösung! Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn die frommen Brüder es mit unserer Durchtriebenheit aufnehmen könnte!", sagte Alexander und hob Asra auf seinen Schecken, ehe er selbst in den Sattel stieg.

Er grinste mir so selbstsicher zu, wie es eben nur Alexander in einer so schlechten Situation vermochte.

„Unserer Durchtriebenheit und unserem Zusammenhalt! Denk dran, du bist nicht allein," erwiderte Karl, welcher bereits mit Mesha im Arm im Sattel seiner Fuchsstute saß.

Markus berührte sanft meinen Arm und diese Berührung bedeutete für mich nun mehr als nur eine freundschaftliche Geste. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment, ich müsste an nichts anderes denken als nur an diese Sache, welche ich nun eigentlich in Anbetracht der ganzen Umstände als positiv, verwirrend aber gut, empfand?

„Bleib ruhig! Es sind auch nur Menschen, Adrian! Wer hoch fliegt, kann auch tief fallen! Halt die Augen offen. Wir kommen zurück, so schnell wie es uns möglich ist," sagte er und sah mir zum Abschied noch einmal tief in die Augen.

Sie wirkten so beruhigend auf mich, wie ein Schlaflied, gesungen zu später Stunde von einer süßen, gar lieblichen Stimme.

Ich schnaufte und nickte.

„Ich werde warten, auf euch alle! Wir... wir kommen auch hier durch! Die werden sich wundern," sagte ich und sah wie Karl und Alexander lächelte und nickte.

Markus lächelte auch und wandte sich seinem eigenen Pferd zu.

„Friede und Sicherheit," flüsterte ich nun und hob die Hand zum Abschied. Meine Brüder taten es mir gleich und ritten dann durch das schwache Licht des frühen Morgengrauens davon.

Ende Kapitel 25


	27. Im Auge des Jägers

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 26 „Im Auge des Jägers!"

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass wir in diesem alten Kloster fündig werden, Markus?", fragte Karl, doch der dunkelhaarige Ritter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du, Karl, aber wir haben keine Alternativen und haben vielleicht nicht mal lange Zeit! Ich hoffe nur, dass Adrian die Templer hinhalten kann, bis wir die Assassinen gefunden haben! Wenn wir ihnen nur dieses dämliche Artefakt geben könnten, wären sie wohl zufrieden und würden abhauen!", meinte Markus, doch Karl schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Glaubst du an Schnee im Sommer? Du hast die Templer doch erlebt! Sie sind nicht umsonst die Elite des Morgenlandes gewesen! Grausam sind sie!", sprach Karl und schob sich Mesha in den anderen Arm.

Die Frau saß quer über seinen Schoß und lehnte schwer und steif gegen ihn.

Widerstandslos hatte sie sich von den Franken mitnehmen lassen und Adrian hatte Asra erklärt, was nun passieren würde.

Asra hatte tapfer genickt und gelächelt, als sie hörte, dass Adrian hoffte, Malik wiederzufinden.

Das kleine Mädchen selbst saß hinter Alexander und hielt sich am Waffenrock des Mannes fest.

„Aber was ist, wenn wir die Assassinen nicht finden? Und selbst wenn, was dann? Wie werden wir die Templer wieder los? Die Kirche... verdammt, sie kann dem Fürsten wirklich gefährlich werden!", sagte Markus, doch Karl schnaubte belustigt.

„Dann sollen sie kommen, Markus! Wir bereiten ihnen einen derart heißen Empfang, dassdiese Pfaffen es sich dreimal überlegen uns noch anzugreifen, nicht wahr, Alexander?", fragte der Hauptmann der Wache, doch Alexander verzog nur das Gesicht und blieb weiterhin ungewöhnlich still.

Sein Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Idee, die Templer loszuwerden, ohne es zu unnötigem Blutvergießen kommen zu lassen.  
Doch... nur schemenhafte Umrisse wanderten in seinen Gedanken umher und diese Ideen schienen bald wahnwitziger zu sein, als ein offener Angriff.

Elessas POV:

Meine Waffenbrüder waren bereits aufgebrochen um den Pfad der Morgenröte zu suchen. Noch nie war ich derart um sie besorgt, denn die Templer... wenn die Templer sie entdecken würden, mit Asra und Mesha, dann konnten wir gleich die Tore schließen und belagert ausharren.

Vor Kelsen war ein immens großes Lager aufgeschlagen worden.

Manfred und ich standen im Morgengrauen auf den Mauern und zählten die Soldaten. Es waren gar nicht mal so viele Templer gewesen. Maximal fünfzig an der Zahl... aber dafür das Dreifache an Lazarener! Und vor denen hatte jeder hier in Kelsen mehr Angst als Vaterlandsliebe.

„Es sind auch nur Menschen," hatte ich verzweifelt gemurmelt, doch Manfred schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Darum geht es nicht, Adrian! Ihre Kampfkraft ist bekannt und ungebrochen und sie stehen nicht nur hoch in der Gunst der Kirche, sondern auch bei sämtlichen Orden die es hier rund herum gibt! Selbst Saladin hatte immensen Respekt vor ihnen!", sagte er und ich schnaufte.

„Warum hat es ein Orden wie sie nötig mit den Templern zu arbeiten?", fragte ich und Manfred zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht weil sie beide geistliche Orden sind? Oder auch erpresst werden, wie wir? Nimm dich vor Fresan in Acht, die ist sehr gefährlich! Eine Frau in den Reihen der Templer ist ungewöhnlich, und dass sie sich dort so öffentlich etabliert hat verheißt nichts Gutes. Da geht es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu, also halte die Augen offen!", murmelte der Richter und ich nickte.

Fresan empfing mich am ersten Zelt des Lagers und führte mich herum.

„Wir folgen den Assassinen seit über einem Jahr! Das hat Unmengen von Geldern verschlungen. Aber nun sind wir ja auf einer heißen Spur. Wir sind uns sehr sicher, dass der Edensplitter sich in diesem Landkreis befindet! Dank der Unterstützung der Lazarener war es uns möglich gewesen, die Assassinen in Masyaf zu schlagen!", erzählte sie und ich hörte ihr aufmerksam dabei zu.

„Die Lazarener sind sehr tapfere Männer. Ich bewundere sie sehr!", meinte ich und Fresan lächelte.

„Ja, ich habe ebenfalls vernommen, dass Santo de Chavallegne Euch sehr bewundert. Es ranken sich viele Geschichten von Euren Taten in Akkon, darum verstehe ich auch nicht, warum ihr de Sables Angebot, den Orden der Templer beizutreten, nicht angenommen habt!"

Nun... zunächst wusste ich nichts von dem Angebot.  
Karzheim hatte es für mich abgelehnt und ich dachte auch nicht im Traum daran, mich unter diese frommen Brüder zu mischen.

„Santo de Chavallegne? Den Namen kenne ich irgendwoher," meinte ich und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, bis es mir wieder einfiel.  
„Hat er einen Bruder? Claude?", fragte ich und Fresan nickte.  
„Herrje, Ihr kennt Claude? Woher?", fragte sie und ich schluckte.

„Ahm... ich traf ihn in Genua, vor drei Jahren," sagte ich und Fresan nickte.

„Der arme Mann, Gott möge seiner Seele gnädig sein! Er lehnte es ab, den Lazarener-Orden beizutreten und beschloss daraufhin wieder nach Europa zurückzukehren. Doch er starb, bevor er den französischen Boden betreten konnte," sagte sie und ich nickte.  
„Ja. Er starb in meinem Beisein!", sagte ich und Fresan blieb stehen.

„Ihr habt...? Hat er Euch etwas gegeben? Oder etwas Bestimmtes gesagt?", fragte sie, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er sagte nur seinen Namen und, dass ich für ihn beten sollte!", log ich möglichst glaubwürdig und gleichmütig.

Ich spürte, dass sie wohl wusste, dass Claude einen Teil des Edensplitters besessen hatte. Doch dass ich ihn hatte, würde sie vorerst nicht erfahren.

Außer Markus wusste keiner, dass ich diese zwei Stücke besaß, welche sich sicher verwahrt in meiner Hosentasche befanden.

Santo war ein hochgewachsener Mann, der sein Körper und Gesicht hinter dem dunklen Stoff seines Waffenrocks verbarg.

Kaum Haut war zu sehen, denn er trug Handschuhe und Schal und lediglich seine Augen waren es, was ich von ihm zu Gesicht bekam.  
Er empfing uns in einem großen, dunklen Zelt, welches das grüne Tatzenkreuz der Lazarener an den Flanken trug.

„Ihr seid Adrian? Jung seid Ihr," sprach er leise und blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

In Santos Augen sah ich viel Leid und fast schon eine Art Schmerz, welchen ich wohl nie verstehen oder nachvollziehen würde können.

„Meine Ehrerbietung, Herr. Möge Gott seine Hand schützend über Euch halten," murmelte ich und verbeugte mich vor diesem Mann.

„Nun, das tut er Adrian. Auf seine Weise," sprach Santo leise und blickte an die Zeltdecke. Dabei wirkte er nachsinnend auf mich, fast schon betend.

„Man spricht über Eure Taten, Adrian und _._ich fürchte Ihr seid unsere einzige Hoffnung," sagte er und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Santos Stimme war sanft und ich empfand sie angenehm und schön. Mir gefiel der Klang seiner Stimme, welche sehr männlich war, ausnahmslos gut und ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich mir wünschte, er würde mit mir mehr sprechen.

„Wie kann ich Hoffnung sein, Herr?", fragte ich leise und Santos Augen lächelten sanft.  
„Wir hoffen auf Heilung, Adrian. Darum begehren wir den Edensplitter so sehnsuchtsvoll," murmelte er leise und deutete mir mit seiner behandschuhten Hand Platz zu nehmen.

Fresan verließ wortlos das Zelt und ich nahm nun an, dass Santo mit mir wohl allein sprechen wollte.

Man brachte mir Wein und Obst und mein Magen begann nun kräftig zu knurren.

Ich hatte heute noch keine Zeit zum Essen gehabt.

„Es war ein fürchterlicher Kampf um Masyaf. So etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt! Wir überfielen sie, doch schlugen sie uns mehrfach zurück, ehe wir es schafften sie zu unterwandern! Es ist unglaublich, wie verschworen sie doch sind. Und es ist unglaublich, wie sehr sie sich doch untereinander verrieten," sprach Santo und ich horchte schockiert auf.

„Sie verrieten sich gegenseitig?", fragte ich und Santo nickte.

„Ja. Ein Überläufer, der ebenfalls an den Edensplitter interessiert zu sein schien, öffnete für uns Tür und Pforten. Somit überrannten wir Masyaf sehr schnell. Fresan ließ diesen Verräter dennoch hinrichten, denn solchen Menschen kann keiner vertrauen!"

„Ihr habt sicherlich viele getötet. Wie kam es, dass dennoch einige fliehen konnten?", fragte ich nun und Santo schnaufte.

„Es war nur einer, den wir wohl übersehen hatten. Er lebte außerhalb von Masyaf und konnte einige seiner Leute, darunter auch das Oberhaupt, befreien. Sie flohen, doch einen Teil konnten wir wieder einfangen. Die Templer verkauften sie in Venedig an einen Sklavenhändler. Es waren überwiegend Frauen und Kinder, da wir die Männer im Kampf erschlagen hatten. Zunächst folgten wir der entkommenen Gruppe und dieser Eine verübte mehrere Attentate auf uns, doch in Frankreich selbst verloren wir ihre Spur und wurden erst wieder aufmerksam, als der Herzog von Cassel vor einigen Tagen getötet wurde.

Interessant war zu wissen, dass dieser Herzog sich eine Sklavin von dem Händler gekauft hatte, der die Frauen aus Masyaf den Templer abgekauft hatte. Diese Sklavin verschwand und Fresan glaubt nun, dass der Assassine sich in dieser Umgebung aufhalten würde, weil Karzheim diesen Heiden damals geholfen hatte," meinte Santo und ich seufzte.

„Ich habe seit Jahren keinen Assassinen mehr gesehen und unser Frieden ist empfindlich, Santo, denn durch die Assassinen selbst habe ich mein Leben beinahe einbüßen müssen. Karzheim war neugierig auf den Edensplitter, doch interessierte sich der Fürst nicht mehr dafür, als für einen Sack Rüben, und so zogen wir wieder ab und kehrten nach Xanten bald zurück," meinte ich und Santo nickte.

„Das ist mir ebenfalls zu Ohren gekommen. Karzheims Interessen lagen schon immer ganz woanders, als in unermesslichen Reichtümern und immenser Macht. Die Menschen hier in Xanten lieben ihren Fürsten sehr. Das ist bewundernswert," meinte er und ich lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

„Warum helft Ihr den Templern, Santo? Sie haben nur ihre eigenen Ziele im Sinn und ich glaube kaum, dass sie an Euch noch viele Gedanken verschwenden werden, wenn sie den Edensplitter erstmal haben," meinte ich und Santo sah zu mir auf.

„Wenn sie den Edensplitter haben, wird es für sie nicht schwer sein, uns zu heilen. Darauf vertrauen wir, Adrian. Wir sind beide von einem geistlichen Orden und Gott wird uns leiten, auf allen Wegen," sprach er und ich verspürte Mitleid mit diesem Mann.

Wie sehr musste er unter seiner Krankheit leiden, dass er derart blind jedem scheinbaren Hoffnungsschimmer folgte?

„Was ist, wenn ich Euch sage, dass dieser Edensplitter nicht das ist, was Ihr denkt, dass er es ist?", fragte ich nun leise, doch Santo schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dann sage ich, dass ich es Euch nicht glaube," flüsterte er und ich seufzte.

„Ihr sagtet, ihr hättet etwas, was der Assassine begehrt. Was ist es?", fragte ich nun um von dem sich zuziehenden Thema abzulenken.

Santo blickte mich zunächst aufmerksam an, dann stand er auf und deutete mir, ihm zu folgen.

„In Frankreich war es uns möglich, ihm aufzulauern. Er tötete viele von uns, doch bekamen wir etwas in die Hände, was ihm sehr wichtig ist. Seine Familie," sagte Santo und führte mich durch das Lager zu einem Karren mit einem Käfig darauf. Dieser war von Soldaten umringt und ich bekam sofort den Eindruck, als würde er etwas sehr wertvolles beherbergen.

„Familie?", fragte ich verwirrt und war mir nun doch nicht mehr so sicher, ob es sich um Altair handelte, doch meine Bedenken wurden sofort verstreut, als ich den kleinen Jungen erblickte, welcher in der Mitte des Holzkastens saß und ängstlich dreinblickend an seinem schmutzigen Daumen lutschte.  
Er war höchstens drei, wenn nicht noch jünger.  
Dünn und krank sah er aus.

Doch seine Augen sagten mir, dass es sich wirklich um Altairs Sohn handelte.

Grau waren sie. Grau, tief und glänzend. In den Gesichtszügen des Kleinen sah ich ausnahmslos Altairs Veranlagungen.

„Unglaublich," murmelte ich entsetzt und Santo lächelte.

„Er hat bereits mehrmals versucht ihn zu befreien, aber jedes Mal ohne Erfolg," meinte Santo.

„Aber auch uns gelang es bisher nie, ihn einzufangen oder zur Strecke zu bringen. Nun bin ich gespannt auf Eure Jagdmethoden."

Santo blickte mich erwartungsvoll an und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Fresan wieder zu uns trat.

Zunächst glaubte ich, mich hätte der Schlag getroffen.  
Als ich dieses Kind erblickt hatte, hatte ich gespürt, wie etwas in mir zerbrochen war.

Aber was hatte ich verdammt noch mal erwartet? Dass er ewig als Junggeselle durch die Welt ging? Selbst ich sehnte mich mittlerweile wieder nach einem geliebten Menschen.

„Tot nützt es Euch nichts. Ihr solltet dem Kind Essen geben und etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen. Einen Assassinen zu fangen ist nicht ganz so einfach, und wenn das Kind stirbt, habt ihr gar nichts mehr, um ihn anzulocken," meinte ich und mit wachsender Nervosität nahm ich wahr, dass meine Stimme an Kraft verlor.

Doch ich durfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Wir sollten ihn in eine Stelle locken, wo er schlecht entkommen kann. Hier in Kelsen gibt es zu viele Schlupfwinkel. Aber vielleicht gibt es in Xanten eine Möglichkeit," murmelte ich und Fresan begann zu lächeln.

„Ich werde mich in der Stadt umsehen und schauen, was mir einfällt. Ich gebe Euch bescheid," sagte ich und Fresan nickte.

„Nun, ich erwarte Großes von Euch, Adrian. Aber ich spüre bereits, dass Ihr alles jetzt schon voll und ganz unter Kontrolle habt," meinte sie und lächelte mir zu.

Nein.

Seit die aufgetaucht sind, habe ich rein gar nichts mehr unter Kontrolle.

Noch bevor ich daran dachte, mit Karzheim über meinen Fund zu reden, holte ich Yel aus dem Stall heraus und ritt nach Xanten.

Mein nächster Plan war es, nach diesem Knut zu suchen.

Durch ihn hatte ich die Informationen über den Pfad der Morgenröte und er hatte gesagt, der Adler würde zu hoch fliegen, als dass die Templer ihn fangen könnten.

Adler... Altairs Name bedeutete sinngemäß der fliehende - oder auch herabstürzende - Adler.

Auch ein Stern des Sommerdreiecks Aquila hatte den Namen „Altair" erhalten.

Mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass Knut von Altair gesprochen hatte und ich brauchte jetzt dringend Bestätigung.

POV:

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die zwei Brüder der Rhein und die Lippe sind!"

Wütend stampfte Alexander mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Das ist Unsinn! Das Kloster ist in einer völlig anderen Richtung!"  
„Aber es war nie von dem Kloster die Rede! Nur vom Pfad der Morgenröte und da weiß keiner wo der ist!", sagte Alexander und stiefelte weiter suchend durch das Unterholz.

Die Vegetation war unwegsam, steil und von dichtem Gestrüpp umsäumt.  
Alexander und Markus stritten sich seit Stunden über den Weg und irrten nun samt den anderen durch das Unterholz am Ufer des Rheins.

Der Fluss hatte sich aufgeteilt und Rhein und Lippe verliefen hier an diesem Ort für eine kurze Strecke Parallel und für das menschliche Auge sichtbar nebeneinander.

„Wir sollten unser Lager aufschlagen! Es wird dunkel!", sagte Markus, doch Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind ganz nah dran! Das spüre ich! Nur noch ein...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Vor Markus Augen krachte der Rothaarige durch das Unterholz und stürzte rollend den Hügel hinunter.

„Alex!", riefen Karl und Markus wie aus einem Mund, doch der Rothaarige war im dichten Gestrüpp kaum mehr zu sehen.

Atemlose Stille hing nun über ihnen und Karl und Markus machten sich bereits an den Abstieg als sie Alexanders Stimme weiter unten hörten.

„Gefunden! Gefunden!", rief er und Markus lächelte erleichtert.  
„Gott sei Dank! Ihm ist scheinbar nichts passiert!", meinte er und Karl nickte.  
„Der Bursche hat mehr Glück als Verstand!", sagte er und ließ Asra auf seinen Rücken klettern, damit er sie und Mesha wohlbehalten den Hügel hinuntertragen konnte.

„Ha! Hier ist der kleine Bruder! Seht!", sagte Alexander und deutete auf ein Bächlein, welches sich aus einem kleinen Wasserfall formte und fröhlich vor sich hinplätscherte.

„Das ist wohl ein Witz?", fragte Karl mit dumpfer Stimme, doch Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und hier drüben ist der Pfeil des Morgengrauens!", sagte er und deutete auf einen hohen, spitzen Felsen.

„Noch ein Witz," meinte Karl wenig überzeugt und Alexander verzog ungehalten das Gesicht.

„Ich sehe schon! Euch kann man es nicht Recht machen! Aber hier präsentiere ich euch, liebe Brüder, den Pfad der Morgenröte! Es führt zu einer Katakombe, wahrscheinlich ein Teil des alten Klosters!", sagte Alexander und zog einen Busch beiseite.

„Tatsache! Ein Pfad!", murmelte Karl erstaunt und Alexander grinste.

„Ich habe es doch gesagt!", meinte er und stampfte nun über den verwilderten Weg, der einst mit Kopfstein bepflastert gewesen sein musste, hinweg.

„Was täten wir nur ohne dich, Alexander? Ist es das was du hören möchtest?", fragte Markus und Alexander grinste ihm zu.

„Ja!"

Die Katakombe war ein flacher, niedriger Bau aus hellgrauem Gestein.

Hecken und Bäume waren darüber hinweg gewachsen und man hätte es nie entdeckt, würde dieser verwitterte Pfad nicht direkt darauf zuführen.

„So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen," meinte Alexander und stemmte sich ächzend und stöhnend gegen die massive Holztür, die sich kaum einen Millimeter bewegte.  
„Karl, jetzt schau nicht nur zu! Hilf mir!", grollte der junge Mann und warf sich gegen die Tür. Einmal, zweimal und Karl wollte ebenfalls nun Anlauf nehmen, als die Tür mit einem Ruck nachgab und Alexander schreiend in die dunkle Katakombe stürzte.

„Spätestens jetzt weiß jeder, dass wir hier sind," murmelte Markus und hob sich Asra nun selbst auf die Schultern, während Karl Mesha wieder aufnahm.

„Das ist stockduster hier unten, Jungs! Bringt mal ne Fackel mit oder so!", rief Alexander.

Er war die komplette Treppe hinuntergestürzt und hatte sich dabei heftig den Kopf gestoßen.  
Grummelnd rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stelle, als er nun Schritte vernahm und einen Fackelschein auf sich zukommen sah.

„Na, wird ja auch Zeit... dass... ihr... oh!" machte er überrascht.  
Es waren nicht Karl oder Markus, welche ihn nun umringten, sondern...

„Assassinen!"

„Papa!", rief Asra, als sie Malik neben Alexander entdeckte, welcher urplötzlich kalkweiß geworden war.  
Sie zappelte und zog solange an Markus Haaren, bis dieser sie auf den Boden absetzte.

Der Einarmige umfing seine Tochter und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Was ein Glück! Du bist wohl auf!", murmelte der Mann und strich seinem Kind beruhigend über den Kopf.  
„Adrian hat mich gerettet! Und Karl auch! Mesha ist auch da! Mesha hat er auch gerettet!", rief Asra und Malik sah in dem kargen Schein zu Karl auf, der Mesha in seinen Armen trug.

Sie rührte sich nicht, wirkte blass und mager und Malik war sich sicher, dass seine Frau sehr krank war.

„Wo ist Adrian?", fragte Malik gleich auf stockendem Latein und Markus trat vor.  
„Auf Burg Kelsen. Templer sind gekommen! Sie suchen nach Euch! Adrian lenkt sie ab und schickte uns zu Euch," sagte er und Malik schnaufte und senkte den Kopf. Er schien über Markus Worte kurz nachzudenken ehe er den Kopf hob und Markus in die Augen sah.

„Ihr habt einen weiten Weg hinter euch. Kommt und nehmt an unserem Feuer platz. Teilt Speis und Trank mit uns," sagte er und Markus nickte.

Sie waren von mehreren Assassinen umringt worden, welche nach wie vor ihre weißen Roben trugen, doch zerrissen und schmutzig waren sie und die Gesichter wirkten ausnahmslos ausgezehrt und müde.

Die Assassinen hatten sich in einem großen, weiten Raum der Katakombe, welche mit kleinen Feuerkörben und Fackeln etwas beleuchtet wurde, zurückgezogen.

Markus schätzte die Anzahl der Menschen auf gut und gerne vierzig, wobei es sich bei über der Hälfte um Kinder und Frauen handelte, die verteilt an verschiedenen Plätzen des Raumes in kleine Gruppen zusammen saßen und die Franken mit ängstlichen Blicken beobachteten.

„Deneb!", rief Asra und rannte auf ein Mädchen zu, welches ihr verblüffend ähnlich sah.  
„Das muss ihre Schwester sein," meinte Karl, welcher wusste, dass Bruno ihre Schwester an den Herzog verkauft hatte.

„Ja. Altair brachte sie vor wenigen Tagen mit samt den anderen hierher. Seid ihr ihm schon begegnet?", fragte Malik, doch Karl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er hat sich weder uns noch Adrian gezeigt, aber ich denke, er hat Adrian die Nachrichten zukommen lassen," sagte er und Malik nickte.

„Bitte, legt Mesha hier ab," meinte Malik und deutete auf eine dünne, schmutzige Decke.

Karl legte Mesha zu Boden und trat respektvoll einen Schritt zurück.

Malik rutschte sofort zu ihr und küsste sanft ihre Stirn und Lippen.

Mesha sah ihn an und Markus beobachtete, wie ihre dünnen Arme langsam um den Mann, welcher ebenfalls wohl an Nahrungsknappheit litt, wanderten und sich nun weinend an seine Schulter drückte.

Karzheims Soldaten warteten ruhig und geduldig, bis sich das Oberhaupt der Assassinen von seiner misshandelten Frau lösen konnte und saßen anschließend gemeinsam mit ihm um ein kleines Lagerfeuer herum.

„Viel Schlechtes muss Euch allen widerfahren sein, Malik! Was ist geschehen?", fragte Markus und Malik schnaufte.

„Sie kamen mitten am Tag und standen bereits vor unseren Toren, noch bevor wir davon wussten. Ein Verräter in unseren eigenen Reihen verkaufte uns, seine Brüder, für die Macht des Edensplitters. Doch dieses Artefakt ist nicht das, was jeder denkt! Sie töteten die meisten von uns. Die, die ihr hier seht, sind der klägliche Rest der einst so stolzen Assassinen aus Masyaf," murmelte der Mann leise und Markus blickte ihn voller Mitleid an.

„Ziemlich... wenig...," meinte Alexander und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten.

„Die Templer wollen nur den Edensplitter. Wenn ihr ihn aushändigt, dann habt ihr vielleicht Ruhe," meinte Markus, doch Malik schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier geht es nicht mehr nur um den Edensplitter, Markus! Hier geht es um die Macht über alle Völker! Der Edensplitter manipuliert und kontrolliert! Den Templern geht es darum, die Kontrolle über alles Leben zu erhalten!"

„So mächtig ist das Ding?", fragte Karl, doch Malik schüttelte freudlos lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Dieses hier nicht. Es kann nur eine bestimmte Gruppe manipulieren. Wenige Leute, aber wenn dies wichtige Männer, vielleicht Kriegsherren oder Könige, sind, ist das schon gefährlich genug. Doch da gibt es wohl mehrere Splitter. Mehrere Teile! Man denkt, dass sie die Macht des Edensplitters steigern und man noch größere Menschenmengen manipulieren kann. Die Templer hatten zwei dieser Teile, doch Altair konnte eines an sich bringen und der zweite ist vermisst!"

„Sind das so kleine, dunkle Platten?", fragte Markus und Malik nickte.

„Adrian hat zwei davon! Eines war in einem Beutel mit Kräutern, welchen er in Xanten von einem Aussätzigen erhielt. Von dem hat er auch die Wegbeschreibung... wenn man das so nennen kann," sagte Markus und Malik zog verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.

„Einen Aussätzigen? Nicht von Altair selbst?", fragte er, doch Markus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hätte Altair erkannt, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Markus und Malik nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich. Was ist mit den Templern? Seit wann sind sie aufgetaucht?", fragte der Araber nun und Karl und Alexanders Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Heute in der Frühe! Sie sagten, die Kirche wäre über unsere Taten in Masyaf ziemlich wütend und Karzheim solle sich dafür rechtfertigen. Sie meinten, entweder würde Adrian helfen, den einen Assassinen zu fangen, oder es würde zu Konsequenzen kommen. Die Kirche ist in diesen Ländern sehr mächtig und Karzheim befürchtet einen Angriff. Ganz Xanten ist in Gefahr! Ach was! Der ganze Landkreis!", meinte Alexander und Maliks Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich mit jedem Wort.

„Also suchen sie nur nach Altair?", fragte Malik und Karl nickte.

„Ja, so habe ich es zumindest verstanden. Ein Assassine."

„Altair und seine Familie wurden in Venedig von uns getrennt. Ich weiß nicht was geschah, aber Altair gelang es, die Templer von uns abzulenken, wodurch wir uns bis hierher durchschlagen konnten. Wahrscheinlich sind sie ihm seitdem auf den Fersen. Vor einigen Tagen begegnete auch ich ihm das erste Mal seit langer Zeit," meinte Malik leise.

„Die Templer sind sehr gefährlich, allein schon weil die Kirche voll und ganz hinter ihnen steht. Und da sind dann noch Lazarener und ich fürchte, dass es für Kelsen unangenehm wird, wenn Adrian irgendwas falsch macht. Wie soll eine Begegnung zwischen Altair und ihm nur aussehen? Entweder er greift Altair für die Templer an, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut, oder die Templer zeigen uns bei der Kirche wegen Hochverrat an. Adrians Aktion wird fürchterliche Folgen haben, ganz gleich, was er tut!"

„Tja!", rief Alexander plötzlich laut, und deutlich konnte man den Schalk in seiner Stimme vernehmen.

„Dann müssen wir eben nur dafür sorgen, dass die Kirche von den Templern nicht mehr soviel hält!"

Sämtliche Blicke in der Runde ruhten nun plötzlich auf dem Rothaarigen, welcher verschmitzt vor sich hingrinste.

Elessas POV:

Fresan war durchtrieben, Santo verzweifelt... eine bessere Mischung an Kampfkraft gab es gar nicht.

Kelsen wurde von knapp zweihundert Mann _„angeblich freundschaftlich"_ belagert, die Kirche saß uns allen im Nacken und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich aus der Situation noch heil herauskommen sollte.

Dieses Kind, Altairs Kind, war nicht sonderlich gesund und ich hatte das stetige, ungute Gefühl, dass ich durch diesen Bengel wohl oder übel in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde.

Hoffentlich machte ich nichts Falsches!

Hoffentlich versteckte sich Altair dort, wohin meine Brüder nun unterwegs waren, und hoffentlich kam Altair nicht auf die Idee in die belagerte Burg zu gehen, um seinen Sohn zurückzuholen.

Ich war mir mittlerweile mehr als nur sicher, dass mich Altair auf Asras Spur gebracht hatte! Er hatte sich an Bruno und Blanka gerächt, zumindest sah es danach aus, und der Herzog von Cassel schien ebenfalls seiner mörderischen Klinge zum Opfer gefallen zu sein!

Es war unvermeidlich, dass die Soldaten auf Kelsen nun nach einem Assassinen Ausschau hielten. Die meisten hatten Fresans Auftreten mitansehen müssen und die meisten fürchteten sich nun vor dem Urteil der Kirche, sollte es mir nicht gelingen, den Assassinen auszuliefern. Und vor allem fürchteten sie die Lazarener, welche wie eine dunkle Bedrohung wirkten, selbst wenn sie nur dastanden und starrten...

Ich stand in einer Sackgasse.

Hinter mir die Templer, vor mir die Assassinen.

Entweder verriet ich meine Freunde oder meine Familie.

Auch wenn Altair und ich nicht mit den schönsten Gefühlen auseinandergegangen waren, so hatte ich ihm dennoch nicht gewünscht, dass die Templer eine derartige Hetzjagd auf den Assassinen veranstalten würden.

Und ich war nun ihr Hetzhund.

Ich stand nun an einem Punkt wo ich nicht erspüren konnte, ob ich die Sache noch einmal zum Guten wenden könnte. Es sah eher nicht danach aus.

Fresan hatte mit ihren Taten geprahlt. Stolz war sie gewesen, dass sie es gewesen war, die die Templer erneut nach Masyaf geführt hatte. Und es war auch ihre Idee gewesen, die Lazarener zu Hilfe zu holen.

Was für Lügen hatte sie wohl erzählt, damit Santo ihr so blind vor Hoffnung folgte?

Ich war mir sicher, dass Santo ein guter, rechtschaffener Mensch war. Warum fiel er auf Fresans Lügen herein? Denn etwas anderes war es nicht!

Selbst ich wusste, dass der Edensplitter keine Heilung brachte!

Er brachte alles andere, nur nichts Gutes. Er hatte Al Mualim in den Wahnsinn getrieben und ich war mir sicher, dass er Schuld am Untergang der Assassinen hatte.

Aber Santo würde mir nicht glauben, bis er es am eigenen Leib fühlen würde.

Meine einzige Hoffnung bestand nun darin, dass ich Altair finden würde und dieser vielleicht den rettenden Plan, wie wir die Templer wieder loswurden, schon in der Hinterhand hielt.

Doch meine Suche blieb erfolglos.

Ich entdeckte weder Knut, noch Altair, oder dieser gab sich zumindest nicht zu erkennen.

Fresan erwartete mich bereits vor den Burgtoren und fragte, ob meine Suche Erfolg hatte und ob ich bereits einen Plan hätte.

„Ein enger Platz, der Schlachthof wäre als solcher gut," meinte ich und Fresan zog die Stirn in tiefe Falten.  
„Aber dort können wir nicht so viele Soldaten postieren," erwiderte sie doch ich lächelte.

„Die vielen Soldaten würden uns nur behindern. Diesen Assassinen könnt Ihr nur besiegen, wenn Ihr ebenbürtig oder gar besser seid als er. Vielleicht wären ein paar Schützen hilfreich, aber ich fürchte, die würden uns im Tumult treffen," sagte ich und Fresan nickte.

„Nun, Adrian. Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich spreche mit Santo und lege den Zeitpunkt fest," sagte sie und ließ mich stehen.

Ich sah der Frau noch kurz hinterher und seufzte.

Hoffentlich ging das nicht schief.

Ich kehrte auf Burg Kelsen zurück, sprach mit Manfred und dem Fürsten über Fresans Vorhaben und meinem Beitrag dazu.

„Kinder als Geisel, wie tief sinken diese Bestien noch?", murmelte Karzheim und Manfred seufzte.

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn wir Altair warnen könnten?", meinte der Fürst noch anschließend, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe ganz Xanten abgesucht, sämtliche Tavernen und Armenhäuser auf den Kopf gestellt, doch fand ich weder Knut noch ihn. Es ist aussichtslosund es sieht wirklich danach aus, als hätte Fresan eine Menge von Vorteilen ihm gegenüber. Allein schon seinen Sohn als Geisel zu haben spricht von einem großen Trumpf," meinte ich und hörte wie Karzheim schnaufte.

„Es ist nicht, dass wir noch irgendeine Wahl hätten! Wir müssen nur um ein wenig Zeit buhlen! Sieh zu, dass du den anderen Jungs Zeit verschaffst, Adrian!", meinte der Ritter und ich nickte.

Zeit verschaffen?  
Das war nun gar nicht mehr so einfach.  
Fresan wollte am liebsten noch diesen Abend den Schlachthof stürmen, aber es war Santo, welcher ablehnte und sagte, dass er vor dem heiligen Erntedankfest kein Blutvergießen wollte.

Erntedankfest.

Letztes Jahr noch habe ich es verflucht, nun würde ich am liebsten auf die Knie fallen und dafür danken.

Aber das verschaffte mir nur höchstens einen Zeitrahmen von vier Tagen. Am Sonntag wäre Messe und danach wieder alles normal.

Sonntagabend, so sagte auch die Templerin, würde sie den Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Sie war nicht gewillt, überhaupt so lange zu warten, doch war sie dennoch auf die Hilfe der Lazarener angewiesen.

Also hatte ich bis Sonntag nur Zeit, um Altair zu finden und ihn zu warnen.

Vier Tage.

Das war viel. Und dennoch so gut wie nichts.

POV:

„Nein! Du verstehst es immer noch nicht! Wir sorgen dafür, dass die Templer bei der Kirche in Ungnade fallen!", erläuterte Alexander noch einmal, doch Karl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du sagst das, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der ganzen Welt! Erkläre doch mal wie!", meinte der Franke und setzte Asra, welche es sich in seinem Schoß ungefragt bequem gemacht hatte, auf das andere Knie.

„Na, mit jeder Menge Wein und Weiber! Und das in der Öffentlichkeit! Zölibat! Schon mal was davon gehört? Na, du sicherlich nicht, großer Klotz! Und wenn die Lazarener sehen, wie die Templer sich benehmen, werden die es sich zweimal überlegen, ob sie mit denen weiterhin gesehen werden wollen!", meinte Alexander und schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Und wie willst du die Templer zum Saufen bewegen? Die halten sich fest an ihre Regel! Trinken höchstens zu ihrem Abendessen ein Glas Wein oder Bier, wenn überhaupt!", meinte Markus nun und Alexander seufzte.

„Ja, das ist die Lücke in meinem Plan. Da ist mir noch nichts Gutes für eingefallen!", meinte der Rothaarige leise und ließ nun den Kopf wieder hängen.

Nun war das der Punkt, wo Malik sich zu Wort meldete.

Er hatte der Idee von Alexander gespannt zugehört und glaubte nun, die letzte Lücke davon füllen zu können, denn dieser Plan eignete sich hervorragend, um die Templer in Verruf zu bringen und die Lazarener ebenfalls als fragwürdig dastehen zu lassen.

„Tollkirschen," meinte Malik und lächelte in die Runde, als jeder ihn ansah.

„Sie verstärken die Wirkung von Alkohol um ein Vielfaches, lassen Menschen in Raserei und Rausch verfallen! Hier gibt es sehr viele davon, sie wachsen direkt vor der Tür!"

Zunächst waren die drei Männer still, sahen sich an und grinsten dann all drei als wäre dies der beste Scherz, den sie je gehört hatten.

„Nun," meinte Alexander. „Dann lasst uns mal Beeren pflücken gehen!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und eilte durch den Raum davon gefolgt von Malik und den anderen beiden Männern.

Sie fanden ganze Büsche vonTollkirschen, pflückten und entsafteten sie.  
„Dies wird im Wein kaum auffallen, aber Ihr müsst darauf achten, dass wirklich nur die Templer davon trinken, hört Ihr?", fragte Malik und gab Alexander eine kleine Flasche mit dem dunkelroten Gift.

Alexander nickte.

„Wir werden morgen früh sofort nach Kelsen aufbrechen und mit Adrian sprechen. Jetzt müssen wir die Templer nur noch dazu bringen, dass Zeug zu trinken. Aber das schaffen wir schon!", meinte der Rothaarige und sein breites Lächeln wirkte so zuversichtlich, dass Karl den Eindruck gewann, als ob Alexander schon genau wusste, wie er es anstellen musste.

Die Waffenbrüder schämten sich schon fast, von dem Wenigen zu nehmen, was die Assassinen ihnen anboten.

Stattdessen packten sie ihre Wegzehrung aus und legten es noch dazu.

„Da, teilt mit uns," meinte Alexander und schob Malik seine Portion hin.

„Ohne Euch wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, Tollkirschen als Gift zu nehmen! Die werden sich wundern!"

Elessas POV:

Die Abenddämmerung war hereingebrochen.  
So versorgte ich Yel und Elsa, fütterte und tränkte sie, ehe ich den Stall verließ und in Richtung des Haupthauses ging.

Ich wollte mich endlich in mein eigenes Bett legen, wollte schlafen und hoffte, dass mir endlich eine Lösung für mein Problem einfallen würde.

Mit einem besorgten Blick in den Abendhimmel fragte ich mich, ob Markus und die anderen die Assassinen bereits gefunden hatten oder immer noch suchten.

Ob sie sie überhaupt finden würden.

Ich berührte die kühle, metallene Türklinge, als etwas Weiches meine Hand streifte.

Eine weiße Feder steckte in der Holzspalte oberhalb der Klinke und bewegte sich leicht im Wind.

Fast schon automatisch nahm ich das weiße Objekt auf und sah sie mir im schwindenden Tageslicht an.

Es schien von derselben Vogelart zu stammen, wie die Feder in Yels Mähne, und die, die mir Asra gegeben hatte.

Ich sah mich im Hof um, entdeckte nur zwei Wachsoldaten, die an einem Feuerkorb standen und wohl auf die Ablösung warteten.

Sie wirkten ruhig und unbesorgt und mir kam der Gedanke, dass sie niemanden gesehen hatten, der hier eine Feder platziert hatte.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich im Hof umher, suchte nach Jemandem, der mir verdächtig erscheinen würde.

Doch alles lag ruhig im abendlichen Schatten und auf den Mauern wurden die Feuer entzündet während die Wachen sich dort positionierten und das Haupttor geschlossen wurde.

Ich wollte mich gerade wieder dem Hauptgebäude zuwenden, als mich eine weitere Feder an meinem Gesicht streifte. Sie war in einer schwingenden Bewegung vom Himmel herabgefallen und als ich niederkniete um sie aufzuheben, entdeckte ich, dass Blut an ihr klebte, wie auch die Feder, welche mir Asra gegeben hatte.

Mein Blick schweifte in den dunkler werdenden, wolkenverhangenen Himmel und ich erblickte nun den Turm des Bergfrieds hoch und finster über mir aufthronen.

Instinktiv spürte ich, dass sich dort oben derjenige aufhielt, den ich suchte.

Ich betrat das Gebäude und traf in der Wachstube die beiden Männer, die für diese Nacht die Aufsicht an dieser Stelle hatten.

„Adrian, guten Abend," sagte der jüngere von beiden und lächelte.

„Können wir dir helfen?"

„Nein, Max. Ich will nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Esst nur und ruht ein wenig. Ich hole Euch dann," sagte ich und Max nickte und brach ein weiteres Stück vom Brot ab.

„Dort oben zieht es ordentlich, Adrian. Sei vorsichtig, die Winde können tückisch sein," meinte die andere Wache und ich nickte und ging nun die geschwungene Treppe hinauf.

Meine Schritte hallten im Turm gespenstisch hin und her und nur wenig Licht spendeten die Pechfackeln, welche flackernd vom Sog des Windes hin und hergetrieben wurden.

Ein kräftiger, eiskalter Wind schlug mir ins Gesicht, als ich die letzte Treppe verließ und nun in den Raum trat, welcher hinaus auf die Brüstung der Anlage führte.

Die Fackeln hier waren zum Teil schon verloschen und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich vorsichtig nach draußen zu tasten.

Dort war der Wind noch um einiges kräftiger und mir tränten bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken die Augen. Das laute, stürmische Rauschen betäubte meine Ohren und ich fürchtete, nach kürzester Zeit hier oben die Fähigkeit des Hörens einzubüßen.

Ich zog meinen Schal enger um mein Gesicht, um mich wenigstens etwas schützen zu können und suchte dann nach weiteren Spuren.

Mehrfach ging ich um den Turm herum, doch entdeckte ich nichts. Weder Feder, noch sonst etwas.

„Ich suche nach Geistern," murmelte ich leise zu mir selbst und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung um in das wesentlich wärmere Gebäude zurückzukehren.

Ich drehte mich um und nun sah ich ihn so deutlich, als ob nun Tageslicht die windige Herbstnacht erleuchtete.

Seine Roben aus kräftigen, weißen Stoff wurden vom Wind aufgebauscht, wehten in alle Richtungen und selbst unter seine Kapuze fuhr der annähernde Sturm und wehte sie ihm fast vom Kopf.

Er hatte wer weiß wie lange hinter mir gestanden und mich beobachtet. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Körperhaltung wirkte auf mich angespannt und bedrohlich.

Ich trat vollständig herum und auch meine Kleidung flatterte nun im Wind. Die beißende Kälte schlug mir ins Gesicht und der Wind heulte mir um die Ohren wie ein ganzes Rudel Wölfe.

„Willkommen auf Kelsen," raunte ich und trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Altair ibn la Ahad!"

Ende Kapitel 26


	28. Von Feinden umringt

So.

Ich hoffe, dass dies hier noch einer liest.  
Mir ist völlig bewusst, dass ich ne verdammt lange Pause hatte.  
Dies will ich nun beenden, die Story aufarbeiten, die folgenen Kapitel aber auch nochmals neu bearbeiten.

In den vergangenen Jahren ist bei mir privat sehr viel passiert. Das waren unter anderen Gründe meines Rückzugs, meiner Demotivation.

Doch ich will weiter machen und beenden was ich einst angefangen habe.

Das bin ich euch und mir selbst schuldig und ich freue mich auf das Schreiben und auf Euch.

LG

Falk

Der abgetrennte Zopf

Kapitel 27: „Von Feinden umringt!"

Sie hatte sich so sehr verändert.

Während sie in Akkon noch immer den Soldaten gemiemt hatte, selbstsicher und fast schon gewalttätig aufgetreten war, so wirkte sie nun ganz anders auf ihn. Distanziert. Ruhig. Sie verdeckte ihre Emotionen hinter einer Maske aus stoischer Gelassenheit und einer Mischung aus Ignoranz und Arroganz.

Altair war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur an der Kleidung lag, aber sie wirkte nun auch wesentlich größer auf ihn als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Größer und auch stämmiger. Aber dennoch kleiner im Verhältnis zu den meisten Menschen in und um Xanten und immer noch relativ schlank.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Assassinen-Mörder," erwiderte er den Gruß und blickte ihr fest in die Augen.

Auch ihre Augen hatten sich verändert. Die Farbe war die gleiche, doch sah er unweigerlich die Leere darin und eine tiefe Wut. Ein Groll, welcher, wie er wusste, von ihm selbst damals in Akkon ins Leben gerufen wurde.

„Die ist ein schlechter Ort zum sprechen, Altair. Es ist kalt und laut hier draußen," sprach sie nun weiter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein sichtbares Zeichen dafür, dass seine Gesellschaft ihr nicht willkommen war.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mit dir sprechen möchte, Elessa?", entgegnete Altair und sah nun wie sich ihr Blick sofort verfinsterte.

„Was willst du dann, Assassine?"

Nun nahm sie die Arme wieder herunter und wechselte ihren Stand, schob unmerklich den linken Fuß einige Zentimeter vor und straffte ihren Oberkörper.

Eine verdeckte Kampfhaltung.

Elessa erwartete also einen Angriff.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Altairs Zügen.

Nur zu bildlich erinnerte er sich an Jerusalem und nur zu gut wusste er, wozu sie damals schon fähig war und zu ungenau wusste er nun, was sie heute würde alles tun können.

Ihre Körperhaltung verriet nur wenig. Ihre Schultern waren locker, ihre Arme hingen an ihren Körperseiten hinab und somit waren ihre Hände auch nicht wirklich in Reichweite ihres Schwertes, welches sie an der Seite trug, dennoch deutete ihre Fußstellung unnachahmlich eine Kampfhaltung an.

Beide Fußspitzen deuteten in seine Richtung, nicht zur Seite, wie es der Fall war wenn jemand eine Auseinandersetzung scheuen wollte.  
Altair kannte die Anzeichen eines bevorstehenden Konfliktes und er war sich sicher, dass Elessa auf die Konfrontation eingehen würde wenn sich ihr nun Gelegenheit dazu bot.

Altair griff in seinen breiten Ledergürtel, war dabei sehr darauf bedacht möglichst langsam und sichtbar seine Aktion durchzuführen denn eine falsche Bewegung – so wusste er - würde sofort die Situation zum kippen bringen und ein Kampf würde in dreißig Metern Höhe beginnen. Ein Kampf den er dieses mal vielleicht nicht gewinnen konnte.

Er zog eine weitere, weiße Feder hervor, welche sich im heulenden Wind in seiner kräftigen Hand bog. Elessas Blick ruhte immer noch ruhig und beobachtend auf ihm. Nur kurz glitt dieser zu der Feder in seiner Hand und legte sich dann aber wieder sofort auf sein Gesicht.

„Dies ist deine Feder, Elessa. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, welche Rolle du in dieser Jagd spielst. Du verrätst mich und die Bruderschaft an die Templer, versuchst mir eine Falle zu stellen und an das Artefakt zu gelangen. Dazu ist selbst dir sogar jedes Mittel recht," raunte er nun und veränderte nun auch seine eigene Körperhaltung.

Altair verlagerte nun seinen Schwerpunkt auf die Knie, spannte sich nur soweit an, wie er sicher war, dass Elessa es möglichst nicht so schnell bemerken würde.

„Ich habe auch nicht wirklich viele Alternativen zum handeln, Altair," erwiderte Elessa und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
„Ich verrate euch nicht! Ich versuche sie von dir und den anderen abzulenken! Ich habe ein kleines Zeitfenster schaffen können, bis Sonntag, aber das scheint für dich ja völlig nebensächlich zu sein. Du bist schlecht informiert, Assassine."

Altair klemmte die Feder erneut hinter seinen Gürtel und ließ nun ebenfalls seine Hände sinken.

„Bist du Hilfe, oder Fluch?", fragte der Assassine nun und Elessa zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich schätze, dass hängt ganz davon ab, wie du beides auslegst, Altair. Meine Loyalität gilt weder deinem Orden, noch dem Orden der Templer oder Lazarener. Sie gehört allein dem Fürsten Wilhelm von Karzheim. Das weißt du. Seine Befehle sind die erste Priorität und wenn er sagt, ich solle im Alleingang gegen alle Templer antreten, so werde ich das tun. Sagt er aber, dass ich auch im Alleingang gegen euch Meuchler gehen soll, so werde ich ebenfalls nicht einen Atemzug lang zögern," sagte sie und nun heulte der Wind erneut laut auf und ließ die Kleidung der beiden Kontrahenten, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie kaum etwas anderes, wild durch die Luft flattern.

„Dennoch, es gibt ein Friedensabkommmen zwischen den Assassinen und den Rittern von Kelsen. Ich werde den Vertrag nicht brechen, Altair. Ich werde ihn erst brechen, wenn du mich angreifst, dessen sei dir bewusst."

Sie wartete also auf einen Angriff?

Nur zu gern würde Altair diesem Impuls nun nachgeben! Sie anspringen, zu Boden reißen! Schütteln wie ein Wolf einen Hasen schüttelte!

Nur zu schwer lag nun die Last der letzten Jahre auf seinen Schultern!

Ihre Ablehnung ihm gegenüber hatte ihn trotz seiner Vernunft und seiner Bereitschaft, ihr die Freiheit zu lassen, die sie sich so sehr erkämpft und gewünscht hatte, so fürchterlich verletzt!

Seit drei Jahren dachte er unentwegt an sie. Dabei mischten sich viele Gefühle miteinander, kämpften und tobten gegeneinander an und vertrugen sich nie.

Ständig hatte er allein sein wollen und hatte die Einsamkeit dann doch nicht ertragen können.

Dies war der Grund gewesen, warum er Seza aus den Räumen der Festung mit sich nahm, sie nur für sich beanspruchte, wie es einem Meister-Assassinen auch zustand.

Dies sanierte seinen angeschlagenen Ruf, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er einen Sohn mit ihr, einer guten, braven Frau, welche noch dazu wunderschön war, gezeugt hatte.

Zunächst hatte Altair mit Seza nur wenig anfangen können. Er hatte seine männlichen Bedürfnisse an ihr gestillt, sie aber kaum weiter angefasst und noch viel weniger an seinem eigentlichen Leben teilhaben lassen.

Er hatte ihr von Anfang an gesagt, dass er sie nicht würde lieben können. Das er dies nie können würde und Seza war darüber natürlich traurig, aber sie gab sich mit ihrem Leben zufrieden und kümmerte sich dennoch ohne ein Wort der Beschwerde um sein Wohl und bald auch um das Wohl seines Sohnes.

Eine erste Veränderung fand statt als man Elessa damals für Tod erklärte. Dies war bereits fünf Jahre her.

Die nächste Veränderung kam als Elessa freiwillig von ihm ging und dann veränderte sich erneut schlagartig all sein Denken, als er Sinan zum ersten Mal auf den Arm nahm.

Altair war über die bevorstehende Geburt völlig verunsichert gewesen! Verunsichert und leider, wie er zugeben musste, auch vollkommen überfordert!  
Er hatte nur wenig Geld, auch wenn die Bruderschaft sich zum größten Teil um ihre Belange kümmerten!  
Aber was konnte er einem Kind schon bieten? Wie lange würde er ihm ein Vater sein können? Und würde er nicht allein daran schon scheitern? Er? Der „sprechende Stein!", wie ihn Raoul zwischenzeitlich nannte.

Er hatte Seza in eines der Frauenhäuser gebracht, wo auch Maliks Frau Mesha als Geburtshelferin einen guten Ruf genoss.

Die Geburt hatte lange gedauert und er hatte sich in sein kleines Haus vor der Festung zurückgezogen, den Kopf in die Hände gelegt und bis heute vermochte er nicht zu sagen, ob er verzweifelte, trauerte oder gar frohlockte.

Es war Malik gewesen, welcher ihn aus dem dunklen Gebäude zerrte und ihn zu Seza brachte, die von den Strapazen der Geburt ruhte und Mesha trat auf ihn zu und gab ihn dieses kleine, hilflose Bündel Mensch einfach in den Arm.

Sämtliche Muskelkraft war in diesem Moment aus ihm herausgewichen, vor Angst, er könne dem kleinen Mensch auf seinem Arm weh tun.

Malik sagte später, dass er so einen Ausdruck noch nie auf Altairs Gesicht gesehen hatte. Doch dann stutzte der Ober-Assassine und sagte: „Doch. Einmal. Damals, als du Elessa halbtot aus der Festung getragen hast. Damals sahst du genauso aus!"

Elessa hatte in ihren Gesprächen keinen Platz mehr eingenommen und war in diesem Jahr überhaupt nicht erwähnt worden.

Altair hatte kurz den Blick von seinem Sohn abgewendet und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich für kurze Zeit, doch das Glucksen des Kindes brachte ihn schnell zurück in die Realität und ein Lächeln, rar und selten zu diesen Zeiten, erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Doch nun hatte sich auch sein Leben wieder gewendet!  
Alles, was er mit so schweren Gefühlen mühsam aufgebaut hatte schien nun in Trümmern zu liegen!  
Aus der Heimat verjagt, gejagt über Länder die er niemals hatte sehen wollen und nun stand sie wieder vor ihm und wirkte so bedrohlich und kühl wie nie zuvor!

Mit aufkommender Wut erinnerte er sich an den schicksalsträchtigen Tag in Akkon!

Er hatte sie nicht gehen lassen wollen und tat es dennoch! Anschließend bereute er dies, denn mit ihr gingen all die Gefühle die er je als tröstend und schön empfunden hatte!

Einst liebte er sie, doch nun war er sich dessen gar nicht mehr sicher.

Sie war gegangen und hatte sich nicht einmal zu ihm umgedreht! Zog die Lüge seiner Liebe vor!

Unwillkürlich ballte Altair nun seine Hände zu Fäusten und hob den Kopf.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie nun sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Neue Narben waren hinzugekommen und es zeigte die Strapaze und das Elend, welches er nun seit über einen Jahr auf seinen Rücken schleppte.  
Doch er ertrug es für die anderen, deren Leben er damit gerettet hatte und er würde es auch weiterhin für seinen Sohn ertragen!

„Dir... dir ging es hier scheinbar sehr gut," sagte er nun und seine Stimme kam einem heiseren Stöhnen gleich. Er spürte wie er nun vor Wut zu zittern begann und als Elessa auch noch die Frechheit besaß zustimmend zu nicken, glaubte er sich schon gar nicht mehr halten zu können.

Doch dann sprach sie erneut zu ihn und Altair spürte, wie ihre Worte seine Wut besänftigten.

Dies war einer dieser Effekte gewesen, welchen sie auf ihn ausübte, sobald sie in seine Nähe kam. Elessa war fähig gewesen, seinen inneren Sturm, welcher alle Zeit tobte, zu beruhigen.

„Hör zu, Altair. Ich wünschte auch dir wäre all das, was wohl hinter dir liegt, erspart geblieben. Es tut mir sehr Leid was dir widerfahren ist, denn auch du verdienst den Frieden und die Liebe die du dir so sehnsüchtig wünschst. Wenn ich nun dazu etwas beitragen kann, so möchte ich nichts unversucht lassen und das nicht, weil der Vertrag mich daran bindet, sondern weil ich euch Assassinen gegenüber generell nicht schlechter Gesinnung bin. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Malik und die anderen, auch wenn ich sie kaum kannte und möchte nicht, dass ihnen etwas zustößt. Ich helfe dir, Altair ibn la-Ahad. Vorausgesetzt du möchtest das. Also sag mir, warum du hier bist," sagte sie und Altairs wütendes Zittern endete.

Er atmete tief durch und ließ ihre Worte auf sich wirken ehe er nun einen Schritt auf sie zuging.

Elessa bewegte sich nicht, weichte nicht vor ihm zurück.

Auch nicht, als er anschließend so nahe war, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

„Wenn ich die Liebe und den Frieden, den ich mir so sehnsüchtig wünsche verdiene, warum gibst du ihn mir dann nicht?", raunte er leise und sah ihr dabei tief in die honigfarbenen Augen.

Auch sie erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos und mit stoischer Gelassenheit.

Elessa atmete langsam und ruhig und dann sah er, wie sich ein Lächeln in ihren Blick schlich.

„Ich kann nicht duejenige sein, der es dir gibt, weil meine Freiheit nicht neben deinen Frieden und deiner Liebe existieren kann. Das weißt du selbst und deswegen ließt du mich in Akkon gehen. Ein großer Schritt, den ich dir eigentlich nie zugetraut habe, Altair. Ich war... enttäuscht, als du es dennoch tatest," sagte sie und noch immer klang ihre Stimme ruhig und hatte fast schon etwas tröstendes, was Altair aber bestenfalls als beleidigend einstufte.

Er war schließlich kein Kind, dass man trösten musste!

„Ich war in der Lage dir etwas zu geben, aber du warst nicht fähig es zu erwidern. Was glaubst du, wie sehr es mich verletzte als du es einfach nahmst und gingst? Zerrissen hat es mich! Tag um Tag! Getrieben wie ein geschundenes, altes Pferd! So fühle ich mich! Ich flüchte von einem Tag zum nächsten und bin jeden einzelnen überdrüssig! Zu jeder Stunde wünsche ich mir, dass heute gestern wäre. Gestern... zu der Zeit wo wir noch zusammen waren und uns liebten," flüsterte er und sie seufzte leise.

„Du meinst, wo wir uns begannen zu lieben? Eine Beziehung mit dir aufzubauen war mehr als schwer, Altair. Das gibst du wohl selbst zu, nicht wahr? Jeder hat sein Bestes dazu beigetragen um all dies zu zerstören! Al Mualim, Hamid, ja, vielleicht sogar Karzheim, denn er wollte mich nicht mit dir teilen, auf die ein oder andere Art! All diese Arbeit und alles umsonst! Denn du und ich, wir können nicht nebeneinander existieren! Jetzt nicht mehr, denn es war bereits vorbei, bevor wir es wussten, Altair. Außerdem hast du nun eine Familie, die dich braucht! Der Kleine braucht dich sehr! Auch ich hätte meinen Vater gebraucht, nachdem meine Mutter starb! Doch er war nie für mich da, und ich fiel ihm zur Last! Egal was ich tat! Nichts war gut genug! Nichts!"

Ihre letzten Worte hatte sie ihm fast entgegengeschrien, und da merkte Altair erst, wie sehr sie doch unter ihrer Vergangenheit, welche noch weit vor ihrem Zusammentreffen in Jerusalem lag, litt.

Grimmig lächelte er. Sie hatte ihm eine direkte Angriffsfläche geboten und er würde sie nun nutzen.

„Sie verfolgen dich bis heute, nicht wahr? Du bist niemals darüber hinweggekommen, dass deine Eltern dich nicht liebten. Deine Mutter, sie hieß Jessara, erinnerst du dich überhaupt noch an ihren Namen?, sie liebte dich, doch sie ließ dich allein als du noch viel zu klein warst um es zu verstehen! Du bist so unglaublich stark an Körperkraft und Willen! So selbstsicher und mutig wie keine Frau die ich jemals kannte, aber du bist nicht fähig um deine Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten und endlich das was war loszulassen und einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen! Das macht dich schwach, denn die Vergangenheit auf dem Rücken der Gegenwart ist unerträglich, nicht wahr? Und das ist auch der Grund, warum du nicht lieben kannst!", sagte er nun und auch seine Stimme nahm einen wesentlich sanfteren Tonfall an. Allerdings nicht, um sie zu trösten, denn dies stand ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht im Sinn.

Elessa trat nun einen Schritt zurück.

Mit einer merkwürdigen Art von Genugtuung bemerkte Altair, dass sie über seine Worte, welche er ebenfalls mit bedacht gewählt hatte, überrascht und zugleich scheinbar auch entsetzt war.

„Wieso sprichst du über solche Sachen erst nach so langer Zeit? Warum hast du mir dies nie früher sagen können? Ich stand immer mit allem alleine da! Mit all meinen Zweifeln und Ängsten! Immer musste ich damit alleine zurechtkommen und war dennoch bereit deine ein Stück weit mitzutragen! Keiner konnte mich je verstehen! Keiner hat es je interessiert außer Fürst Karzheim und Markus! Warum müssen zwei wildfremde Menschen kommen, damit ich endlich einen Teil der Last loslassen kann? Aber du hast Recht! Es ist noch viel zu viel von der Vergangenheit da und ich kann sie nicht loslassen, denn nie hatte ich die Gelegenheit um all das zurückzugeben, was man mir angetan hatte! Es sind nicht die Schläge und Worte, Altair! Es ist der offensichtliche Hass gewesen und die Gewissheit, dass egal was ich je tun würde, und egal wie groß meine Taten wären, nie für sie genug gewesen wären! Nie! Sie hassten mich, weil ich... ich weiß nicht mal warum! Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hatte um das zu verdienen! Ich war verdammt noch mal ein KIND!"

Zunächst glaubte Altair ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Schultern zu sehen.

Er hatte eine alte Wunde geöffnet und dies war der Grundstein zu Elessas Versteckspiel und Wunsch nach einer anderen Identität.

Doch das sah er alles erst jetzt. Hier! Dreißig Meter über den Boden inmitten eines tosenden Herbststurmes, der den kalten Atem des nahen Winters mit sich trug.

Elessa gab nun ihre Haltung gänzlich auf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Diese Bewegungen gaben Altair ebenfalls das Signal, dass sie nun in keinsterweise mehr beabsichtigte mit ihm weiter zu sprechen.

„Es ist dumm, dass wir in einen solchen Moment so streiten, Außerdem geht dich das alles nichts mehr an! Für uns beide hängt viel davon ab, Altair! Du willst deinen Sohn retten, nicht wahr? Und ich... ich ganz Kelsen! Wir haben beide nichts davon, wenn wir jetzt bis Sonntag streiten! Doch jetzt wo du wieder aufgetaucht bist, verspüre ich den fürchterlichen Drang, mich tausende von Meilen fortzuwünschen! Dir folgt das Schicksal auf dem Fuß, Altair!", sagte sie mit bitterer Stimme und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Altair nun laut lachte.

„Nein, nein, nein!", sagte Altair und grinste. „Komm nicht auf den Gedanken, mir die ganze Schuld in die Stiefel schieben zu wollen, Elessa! Das Schicksal sitzt dir auf dem Rücken! Wie jeden von uns Menschen! Diese Dinge geschehen, weil sie geschehen müssen und nicht weil einer von uns es so will! Mach es dir nicht so einfach. Ich habe auch immer einen Schuldigen für meine Fehler gesucht. Aber am Ende ist man immer selbst der, der die Konsequenzen trägt. Jetzt wo ich dich sehe, sehe ich in einen Spiegel! Du bist so geworden, wie ich einst war! Ein Flüchtender! Jemand der hin und hergerissen ist und nicht mehr weiß, was noch richtig oder falsch ist!", sagte er und Elessa drehte sich zu ihm herum.

„Mag sein, dass es so ist. Kram nur weiter in alten Dingen, Altair. Mach mir nur Vorwürfe. Vielleicht sind sie alle gerechtfertigt. Aber mich erreichst du dadurch nicht," grollte sie, klopfte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf ihre linke Brust und ging nun an ihn vorbei und betrat das Gebäude ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen.

Altair sah noch einen kurzen Augenblick zu der dunklen Öffnung, in der sie verschwunden war, ehe er sich nun selbst daran machte, nach einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht zu suchen.

Diese Runde ging definitiv an ihm...

Elessas POV:

Ganz ruhig bleiben!  
Was hatte ich erwartet? Was hatte ich verdammt noch mal erwartet?  
Das er mir um den Hals fällt und er mir sagt, dass er sich freut mich zu sehen? Nein! Das habe ich mir bestenfalls gewünscht, aber nicht erwartet!

Altairs Haltung mir gegenüber war alles andere als positiv!

Ich Idiot hatte ihm eine offene Angriffsfläche geboten und er hatte sie natürlich genutzt!  
In seinem Gesicht las ich den Vorwurf und er macht nicht einmal einen Hehl daraus, dass er auf mich mehr als nur wütend war.

Aber warum hatte er mich dann gehen lassen?  
Und noch dazu... er sprach mit mir, als würde er mich tausend Jahre kennen! Als würde er mich verstehen! Damals hatte er kaum zwei Sätze am Tag mit mir sprechen können! Und jetzt sprach er ganze Monologe!

Das... so kannte ich den Assassinen überhaupt nicht und das machte mich nervös!

Dies war nicht der Altair gewesen, den ich vor fünf Jahren in Jerusalem antraf!

Auch an ihm hatte die Zeit nun genagt und er hatte sich verändert. So wie auch ich mich verändert hatte!  
Das war halt so! Verdammt! Was hatte ich denn bloß erwartet?

Ich verließ eilig den Wachturm, sagte nichts zu den beiden Männern in der Wachstube und ging zurück zum Haupthaus wo ich nun Fresan antraf!

„Fresan?", fragte ich völlig verwundert.  
Es war recht spät und soweit ich wusste, wurde keinem der Templer ohne Absprache mit dem Fürsten selbst Einlass gewährt.

„Ah, Adrian! Zu Euch wollte ich," sagte die Frau und lächelte ihr kühles Lächeln.

Sie kam auf mich zu und berührte meine unter dem Tuch verborgene Wange.

In mir zog sich vor Schreck alles zusammen!

Wie lange war sie schon da? Und hatte sie Altair und mich gesehen?  
Aber dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein, denn sie kam mit einem komplett anderen Anliegen zu mir.

„Nun, Adrian. Ein weißer Waffenrock mit rotem Kreuz würde Euch sicherlich gut stehen. Man würde Euch gerne in den Reihen der Templer sehen," meinte Fresan und berührte mit ihren Fingern nun den Stoff, der mein Gesicht bedeckte und stülpte ihn unter mein Kinn.

„Ein gar hübscher Jüngling seid Ihr, zu Schade, dass Ihr diesem Fürsten dient," meinte sie doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Der Fürst ist wie ein Vater für mich. In meiner schlimmsten Stunde linderte er meine Not und rette mir mein Leben. Ich diene ihm vom ganzen Herzen."

Fresan nickte.

„Sicher. Ihr fühlt Euch gebunden. Nun, lasst es mich wissen, wenn sich dies einmal ändert," sagte sie mit ihrem schweren, französischen Akzent und ließ ihren Zeigefinger nun über mein Kinn gleiten.

„Nun, Ihr wärt dann mein erster Ansprechpartner, Fresan. Was führt Euch her? Der Fürst wird Euch zu solcher Stunde nicht empfangen," meinte ich und Fresan lächelte.  
„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich zu Euch und Euch herzlich zu unserer Erntedankmesse einladen. Wir zelebrieren sie im Kloster Hagenbusch in Xanten. Es ist eine große Ehre, da wir nie einen Aussenstehenden daran teilhaben lassen," sagte sie und ich nickte vorsichtig.  
„Ich fühle mich mehr als geehrt und nehme die Einladung gerne an," murmelte ich und musste mit mir kämpfen um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.  
Solche Messen dauerten immer lange und das viele stillsitzen und beten mochte ich nicht besonders.

„Nun, dann freue ich mich sehr auf Euer kommen, Adrian. Und noch mehr auf die Jagd, die danach beginnt," raunte sie und ließ nun von meinem Gesicht ab.

Fresan verließ die Halle und ich begab mich, nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, zurück zum Fürsten, der an der offenen Tür gestanden und wohl jedes Wort mitangehört hatte.

„Immer wieder versuchen die dich mir abspenstig zu machen, Adrian. Allein dafür verdienen die schon eine Abreibung," meinte der Fürst und deutete mir mit einer Geste mich zu ihm zu setzen.

Ich schenkte mir und dem Fürsten etwas von dem warmen Honigwein ein und wärmte mir an dem Gefäß die Hände, nachdem ich meine Handschuhe ausgezogen und neben mich auf die Holzbank gelegt hatte.

Fürst Karzheim selbst setzte sich mir gegenüber und betrachtete nachdenklich mein Gesicht, ehe er sagte: „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!"

Ich nickte verdrossen.  
„In der Tat, Herr. Das habe ich. Ich begegnete vor ein paar Minuten Altair auf dem Bergfried und lasst mich Euch sogleich auch berichten, dass seine Gesinnung mir gegenüber zweifelhalfter Natur ist," antwortete ich und der Fürst verschluckte sich fast an dem heißen Getränk.

„Also ist er nun doch aufgetaucht? Ich habe damit gerechnet und dennoch gehofft, dass es nicht ausgerechnet er ist, den die Templer suchen!", meinte der Fürst und mir entrang sich ein Seufzen.

„Sie haben seinen Sohn und Altair will ihn natürlich befreien. Ich musste ihn an den Friedensvertrag erinnern, denn ich war mir bei weitem nicht sicher, ob er mich nicht ebenfalls angreifen wollte. Er ist... sehr verletzt über meine Zurückweisung und... wütend auf mich. Aber er hat mich nicht angegriffen. Zumindest nicht körperlich. Altair wirkte ganz anders auf mich und ich fürchte, damit hat er mich mehr getroffen als mit einen Schlag. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihm etwas entgegenzusetzen habe, sollte er sich dazu entscheiden mich anzugreifen! Ich werde mich nicht wehren können, Fürst Wilhelm!", sagte ich leise und senkte den Kopf.

Der Fürst schwieg für lange Zeit bedächtig.

Er strich sich langsam durch den gepflegten Bart und musterte mich eindringlich.

„Also gibst du schon wieder auf, bevor die ganze Sache richtig begonnen hat?", fragte er und ich sah anschließend zu ihm auf.  
„Natürlich nicht. Für Kelsen würde ich gegen jede Armee im Alleingang kämpfen. Aber Altair ist mittlerweile ein Gegner, den ich einfach nicht gewachsen zu sein scheine," erwiderte ich und der Fürst fragte: „Warum?"

Warum? Weil...

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich wie gelähmt, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin! Ich kann kaum atmen!"

„Warum?"

Wieder dieses dumme, lästige _„Warum!"_

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm, wenn Ihr das meint," sagte ich und der Fürst schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Nein, dass hast du nicht. Aber ich sage dir, was dein Problem ist: Du liebst ihn noch," sagte er und seine Worte trafen mich augenblicklich wie ein Schlag mit der Faust.

„Nein... nein, dass tue ich nicht! Ich habe... andere Pläne! Ohne Altair!", sagte ich sofort und der hohe Herr lächelte sanft.

„Mit Markus. Ich weiß," meinte er und schenkte mir den Met nach, der nun scheinbar auf unerklärliche Weise aus meinem Becher verschwunden war.

„Woher...?", fragte ich, doch der Fürst winkte ab.

„Markus hat es mir erzählt! Er spricht ständig von dir! Macht sich ständig Sorgen und mir Vorträge darüber, dass ich dich nirgends alleine hinschicken soll," sagte er und ich errötete nun heftig.

„Das ist... es ist noch nichts nennenswertes passiert und... Markus trauert sehr um seine Frau. Man kann der Sache noch nicht Mal einen Namen geben, Fürst Wilhelm," meinte ich und nahm noch schnell einen großen Schluck von dem Wein.

„Sicherlich noch nicht, aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass Markus dir ein gutes Auskommen bescheren könnte. Er besitzt ein kleines Stück Land und ist von gutem Stand. Sein Familienname ist weit bekannt und meinen Segen hättet ihr jeder Zeit," meinte er und ich spürte wie ich noch mehr errötete.

„Das hat doch alles noch Zeit," murmelte ich und klang dabei fast schon ein wenig hilflos.  
Eben erst war Altair aufgetaucht und nun musste ich mitanhören, wie hier jemand wohl schon ans heiraten dachte.

„Sicherlich. Noch hat es das. Du hättest ein gutes Leben bei ihm, dass weißt du selbst. Du kennst Markus mittlerweile wohl genauso gut wie ich und du weißt, was für ein guter Mensch er ist," meinte der Fürst und ich nickte.

„Ich kann es mir auch gut vorstellen, mit Markus zu leben! Wir kämen bestimmt prima miteinander aus und wir können immer viel miteinander reden! Ich genieße es jedes Mal, wenn ich bei ihm bin! Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr," gestand ich nun und blickte dabei auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich mache mir allerdings nun Sorgen. Jetzt wo Altair aufgetaucht ist, gilt es, den alten Gefühlen wieder gegenüberzustehen. Du hast ihn sehr geliebt und wolltest ihn niemals loslassen! Dennoch hast du es getan und du bist anschließend von deinen Zweifeln beinahe umgebracht worden," meinte der Fürst und trank nun selbst von dem Wein.  
„Nun schau mich nicht so überrascht an. Ich bin weder blind, noch bin ich dumm und ab und an steht dir direkt auf der Stirn geschrieben was du denkst oder wie du dich fühlst."

Ich lächelte resigniert.  
„Ja und von allen könnt Ihr es am besten lesen," murmelte ich und sah zu dem Mann auf und lächelte dankbar.

Auch in dieser Nacht sollte ich kaum Ruhe finden.  
Altair war auf Kelsen, verbarg sich irgendwo im Schatten und wartete auf seine Gelegenheit.

Welche Gelegenheit?

Meine Hände schwitzten und in mir tobte der wildeste Gefühlssturm. Der Herbststurm dort draußen war nichts im Vergleich dazu.

Altairs Zorn war groß aber anders als früher. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es wirklich nur der Friedensvertrag war, der ihn davon abhielt mir die verborgene Klinge durch den Hals zu jagen.

Zumindest solange sein Sohn nicht in Sicherheit war und er scheinbar auch keinen Plan hatte, dieses Dilemma heil zu überstehen.

Auf diese verrückte Art und Weise waren wir nun von einander sogar abhängig, doch schwer lastete die Gewissheit auf mir, dass nach den Kämpfen mit den Templer und Lazarenern eine Auseinandersetzung mit Altair unausweichlich sein würde.

Was würde er tun, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich und Markus... er würde ihn ein Leid antun!  
Er würde Markus töten, dessen war ich mir sicher!  
Doch das würde ich nie zulassen! Was wusste Altair schon? Und ich würde ihm nichts sagen! Ich hatte keinen Grund mit ihm zu sprechen! Und auf seine Provokationen würde ich einfach nicht reagieren! Mein Leben ging ihn nichts mehr an! Sicher! Hier kreuzte er es wieder, aber mehr auch nicht! Die Templer waren mein Problem, und Altair würde es erst gar nicht werden!

Das nahm ich mir fest vor, aber da wusste ich schon, dass ich irrte.

Von draußen vernahm ich nun die traurige Stimme eines Vogels, welcher leise den schwachen Morgen begrüßte. Nur noch drei Tage und die Zeit erschien mir hier so verschwindend gering.

POV:

Es war später Mittag als Markus mit den anderen durch die Tore Kelsens ritt.

Man hatte ihre Namen laut auf den Mauern gerufen und er war sich sicher, dass der Ruf bereits an die Ohren des Fürsten gedrungen waren.

Sie waren zum ersten Tageslicht aufgebrochen und hatten Malik versprochen so bald es möglich war mit Hilfe zurückzukommen.

Diese Hilfe würde aus Nahrung und Medizin bestehen, und wenn es möglich war auch aus wärmerer Kleidung.

Doch zunächst mussten sie die freundlichen Belagerer loswerden, und der Franke war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob Alexanders wahnwitziges Vorhaben überhaupt funktionieren würde.

Aber der Plan klang so verrückt... einen Hauch von Hoffnung verspürte er doch.

Sie ließen ihre Pferde von den Knappen versorgen, unter denen sich auch sein Sohn befand, und sprachen dann gleich bei dem Fürsten vor.

Auch dieser glaubte nicht so recht an die Sicherheit von Alexanders Plan, doch einen besseren Einfall hatte auch er nicht.

Von Frank war noch keine Nachricht eingetroffen und das machte die ganze Sache noch aussichtsloser als ohnehin schon.

„Wo ist Adrian?", erkundigte sich Markus, als er sie nirgendwo entdeckte.

Der Fürst wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sie am Morgen bereits in den Ställen gewesen ist.

„Yel hat nicht gestanden. Vielleicht ist sie nach Xanten? Oder bei Fresan und Santo?", mutmaßte Karl und Markus seufzte innerlich.

„Altair ist aufgetaucht und seine Gesinnung ist zweifelhaft. Ich fürchte fast, dass sie sogar in Gefahr ist. Also seht zu, dass ihr sie beschützt," meinte der Fürst und Markus sah schockiert zu dem Fürsten auf.

„Er ist hier? Und Ihr lasst sie alleine durch die Gegend laufen? Wo ist denn Manfred?", fragte er sofort und der Fürst verzog grimmig das Gesicht.  
„Natürlich weiß ich um die Gefahr, Markus, aber ich kann Adrian jetzt nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln, sonst schöpfen Fresan und Santo vielleicht noch Verdacht! Außerdem wird sie mit diesem Assassinen fertig werden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Manfred ist außerdem meine Vertretung im Rechtswesen, vergiss das nicht," stellte Karzheim schroff klar und Markus senkte seinen Kopf und seufzte.  
„Verzeiht Herr, aber ich bin in großer Sorge um sie."

„Ich weiß. Nun geh und such sie schon," meinte der Fürst mit sanfterer Stimme und Markus verließ den Platz ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Er bemuttert sie ein wenig zu sehr. Wenn das so weitergeht, macht er aus Adrian ein Weichei," meinte Alexander und Karl schnaufte.  
„Ach, du bist einfach nur hohl. Wenn du mal genauer hinsehen würdest, würdest du wissen, dass das mittlerweile andere Gründe hat, als die bloße Sorge ihr könne was geschehen!", meinte er und Alexander sah zu den größeren Mann auf.

„Was? Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte er sogleich und Karl lächelte.

„Ja, hast du. Und ich verrate es dir nicht," meinte er und der Rothaarige verzog ungehalten das Gesicht.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er sogleich, doch Karl schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Frag sie selbst, ich sag nix."

Gerade als Markus das Hauptgebäude verließ, sah er wie Elessa durch das Tor geritten kam.

Auch sie entdeckte ihn gleich und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Ihr seid schon zurück?", fragte sie und Markus nickte.

Er kam ihr entgegen und ging neben Yel bis zum Stall her.

„Habt ihr gefunden, wonach ihr suchtet?", fragte sie gleich und der Franke nickte.  
„Ja, ich soll dich von ihm grüßen! Eigentlich hat er dich erwartet, versteht aber den Ernst der Lage und ist bereit auf dich zu warten," meinte er und sie schnaufte belustigt.  
„Nun, eine andere Wahl hat er ja nicht," sagte sie und stieg nun aus dem Sattel, ehe sie Yel an seinen Stellplatz führte.

„Sicherlich," meinte Markus und schnallte für sie den Sattel von dem Pferderücken.

„Wo warst du gewesen?", fragte er nun und Elessa seufzte.  
„Nur das Pferd bewegen und den Kopf lüften! Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig, Markus! Du ahnst nicht was hier los war!", meinte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand in einer nervösen Geste über das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass Altair gestern Abend aufgetaucht ist. Und ich weiß von der Einladung der Templerin am Sonntag. Du musst mit Alexander sprechen. Er hat einen Plan. Der ist völlig verrückt und kann eigentlich nur schiefgehen, aber er ist unsere einzige Hoffnung."

Nun sah sie zu ihm auf und Markus lächelte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Wir sind jetzt wieder da, also denk nicht, dass du mit deinen Schwierigkeiten alleine da stehst," meinte er doch sie seufzte und sagte: „Mit den Templern und Lazarenern vielleicht nicht, aber mit Altair muss ich alleine fertig werden, Markus."

Markus schüttelte den Kopf, trat nun einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„Nein. Musst du nicht. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er hier auftaucht und all das vernichtet, was du dir in der Zeit so mühselig aufgebaut hast! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dich mir nun wegnimmt! Du bist mir wichtig, Elessa. Sehr sogar," sagte er, sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen und berührte ihr Kinn, als sie den Blick senken wollte und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt ihn anzusehen.

Zunächst sah es danach aus, als wolle sie etwas erwidern, doch sie stockte, trat einen Schritt nach vorn und legte ihr Arme um seine Schultern.

Markus war überrascht. Bisher war sie immer sehr zurückhaltend und unsicher gewesen und dies war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm von selbst näher kam.

Lächelnd erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und lehnte seine Stirn an ihren Hals.

Elessas POV:

Die Angst trieb mich nach vorn! Ließ mich diesen Schritt tun. Diesen einen, letzten Schritt in Markus' Arme.

Die Nacht war völlig schlaflos verlaufen, der Tag anstrengend und Yel trug mich weit in das vom Sturm heimgesuchte Land hinein.

Meine Gedanken waren weit fort und so kam es, dass mein Reittier den Weg ging, den er für gut hielt.

Wir ritten dem Rhein entlang, durch Wiesen, Wald und Hügel... und irgendwann stieg ich ab, kniete, krallte von Wahnsinn getrieben die feuchte Erde und schrie mir fast die Lunge aus dem Leib.

Doch mein Schrei blieb unbeantwortet und er verhallte in der Ferne. Nur der Wind trug ihn fort, und vielleicht würde man ihn weit von mir noch vernehmen, doch keiner antwortete.

Mein Herz raste und ich spürte, wie mein Mund trocken wurde.

Wie sollte ich nur diese Situation meistern? Wie nur überstehen?

Ich zermarterte mir den Kopf, schwelgte in Erinnerungen und bereute auf dem Weg zurück nach Kelsen jede einzelne Entscheidung, die ich jemals im Leben getroffen hatte.

Doch zurück konnte ich nicht mehr!  
Neu beginnen? Wo? Wann? Wie?

Sämtliche Gelegenheiten waren fort und es gab nur noch eines was ich tun konnte: sterben.

Mit zitternden Händen krallte ich mich in Markus Waffenrock, zog mich näher zu ihn heran und hielt mich an ihn fest, als würde ich drohen zu fallen.

Doch ich fiel tief. Und wenn ich mich noch so sehr an ihn klammerte, aber das Fallen hatte begonnen und keiner hier konnte mich halten.

„Lass nun los, bevor uns jemand sieht," murmelte Markus mir leise ins Ohr und nur mühselig konnte ich meine tauben Finger aus dem Stoff befreien.

„Entschuldige," raunte ich mit nun heiserer Stimme, doch Markus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie du dich fühlst. Ich bin bei dir, vergiss das nicht. Komm nun. Lass uns essen und besprechen, wie wir als nächstes vorgehen!", sagte er und ich nickte schwach und folgte ihm nun aus den Stall.

Karl und Alexander befanden sich bereits am Tisch im Saal und hatten sich Wein, Brot und kalten Braten bringen lassen.

Alexander ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, mir seinen Plan zu erläutern. Er erzählte mir jedes Detail, nur einen Haken hatte das Ganze noch. Wann und wie würden wir das Gift verabreichen können.

„Da... da kann ich helfen, Alexander. Ich bin am Sonntag zur Messe in Hagenbusch eingeladen worden. Dort werden sie wohl das Blut Christi trinken... und vielleicht könnten wir es schaffen, es dort hineinzuschütten," meinte ich und Alexanders Miene hellte sich sofort auf.  
„Herrje! Du bist einfach nur schlau! Natürlich können wir das! Perfekt! Und dieser kleine Schluck würde schon reichen! Lass uns morgen nach Xanten reiten und uns das ansehen, ja? Dann sehen wir genau, was sich bis Sonntag machen lässt! Außerdem ist morgen Freitag! Da ist Markt! Es werden eine Menge Leute nach Hangenbusch pilgern und wir werden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal auffallen!"

„Du siehst sehr müde aus," meinte Karl, nachdem er einige Zeit beobachtete, wie ich lustlos in meiner Linsensuppe rührte.

„Ich werde nun besser schlafen, schließlich seid ihr wieder da," murmelte ich und aß nun die kalte, dünne Suppe.

„Ach, so sehr hast du uns vermisst? Schau mal einer an! Ich singe dir heute Abend ein Schlaflied, oder noch besser: Ich habe mir eine neue Geschichte ausgedacht! Sie wird dir gefallen," meinte Alexander und grinste mir zu.

„Was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor sich, Alexander! Du planst den Untergang der Templer, singst und denkst dir dabei noch Geschichten aus. Platzt dir nicht bald der Schädel?", fragte Karl belustigt und Alexander schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ach, rede du nur! Ich bin ein absoluter Freigeist, damit du es weißt. Selbst Lady Alicia mag meine Geschichten."

„Vielleicht hat der Fürst in Zukunft noch eine Stelle als Hofnarr frei? Du eignest dich hervorragend für diesen Posten! Als Wachmann bist du nicht zu gebrauchen, denn du pennst sogar im stehen, und als Leibwache bist du viel zu feige! Aber als Narr eignest du dich sicherlich," erwiderte Karl und Alexander schnaufte empört.

„Pass mir nur auf, mein Lieber. Du wirst sehen, was du von deinen Schmachreden hast!", warnte Alexander und zwinkerte mir zu.

Da würde noch etwas kommen.

„Wage es einmal, Alexander, du wirst deines Lebens nicht mehr froh!", erwiderte Karl, packte seine Schüssel mit der noch heißen Suppe und goss sie dem Rothaarigen über die Hose.

Alexander brüllte und sprang vom Tisch.

Nun stand er mit völlig durchnässter Hose vor uns und hielt den heißen Stoff von seiner empfindlichen Haut fern.

„Auch ich kann gemein sein," meinte Karl und aß nun ungestört weiter.

Das spielerische Getöse zwischen den beiden brachte mich lediglich zu einen müden Lächeln.

Fast gleich nach dem Essen trottete ich in meine Kammer, warf Waffenrock und Rüstung unachtsam in den Raum, legte mich unter die Pelze und schlief fast sofort ein.

Ich hatte mehrere Stunden geschlafen und es war mitten in der Nacht, als ich von einer federleichten Berührung, welche sanft über meinen Nacken verlief, geweckt wurde.

Es war viel zu dunkel, als das ich erkennen konnte wer neben meinen Lager kniete. Ich konnte kaum die Umrisse der Gestalt ausmachen und somit streckte ich meine Hand aus und berührte nun den nackten Arm meines Besuchers.

Als meine Hand zum Oberarm glitt bemerkte ich, dass dieser kein Hemd trug und nun fühlte ich raue Bartstoppel unter meinen Fingerkuppen.  
„Markus," murmelte ich leise und eine Hand legte sich nun auf meine eigene.

Sie wurde zu seinen Lippen geführt und der Mann hauchte sanfte Küsse auf meinen Handrücken, ehe er sich zu mir beugte und dies nun ebenfalls mit meinen Lippen tat.

Zunächst war es nur ein sanftes Auflegen, welches dann langsam fordernder wurde.

Sanft zupfte er mit seinen Lippen an meinen, küsste den Bereich zwischen Kinn und Hals und ließ seine Zunge dann feucht über die Haut dort wandern.

Mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als ich völlig ungewollt ein kehliges Stöhnen von mir gab.

Markus verstand – wie befürchtet- das Geräusch als Einladung und küsste mich nun verlangend auf den Mund. Dabei strich er mit seiner warmen Zungenspitze über meine Lippen und ließ sie in meine Mundhöhle gleiten, als ich meine Lippen dazu teilte.

Erneut entrang sich mir ein leises Stöhnen und ich gab seinen sanften Druck nach und räumte ihm Platz ein.

Markus schlüpfte, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen, unter meine Decke. Die Haut seines Oberkörper war kühl und ich fühlte, als ich vorsichtig meine Finger über die Haut gleiten ließ, dass sich dort die Haare aufgestellt hatten und er nun scheinbar leicht fror.

Seine Hände umfassten nun zunächst meine Taille, ehe er sie um meinen Rücken wandern ließ und mich gegen seine wesentlich breitere Brust drückte.

Nur langsam ließ er von meinen Lippen ab, küsste anschließend sanft meine Stirn und zog mich fest in seine Umarmung hinein.

„Du wehrst dich nun gar nicht," murmelte er leise in mein Ohr und ich seufzte.  
„Ich brauch diese Nähe nun, Markus. Denn ich habe Angst! Angst wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es tut gut, dass du da bist," flüsterte ich leise zurück und lehnte mich dankbar an seine Schulter.

Markus schwieg einen Moment lang bedächtig, ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf meine hinabsenkte.

Wir küssten uns lange und zwischendurch murmelte er mir beruhigende, liebevolle Worte zu und ließ seine Finger langsam und vorsichtig die Haut meines Oberkörpers erkunden.

Das Gefühl seiner Berührungen war unbeschreiblich. Markus ließ sich extrem viel Zeit, schien sich jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers einzuprägen und tastete sich vorsichtig und langsam vor. Zwischenzeitlich verharrte er einfach und mir schien fast, als würde er auf eine Erlaubnis von mir warten, doch ich schwieg, hatte meine Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und versuchte einfach mich auf ihn einzulassen. Mich für ihn fallen zu lassen.

Altair hatte es ja schließlich auch gekonnt.

Er war ziemlich bald, nachdem wir auseinander gegangen sind, einfach zu einer anderen Frau gegangen.  
Und ich hab seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr bei einem Mann gelegen.

Ich spürte Markus' Atem auf meinen Lippen und hob nun den Kopf um seine Lippen erneut zu empfangen.

Auch ich legte nun wesentlich mehr Leidenschaft in diesen Kuss hinein, begrüßte seine Zunge mit meiner und bewunderte, wie anders er doch im Gegensatz zu Altair schmeckte.

Ich erkannte die Nuancen von dem süßen Fruchtwein und der Linsensuppe, aber da war auch noch ganz deutlich Salbei dabei.

Markus stöhnte leise und ich spürte, wie er lächelnd von mir abließ und seinen Kopf wieder an meinen Hals vergrub und die Haut dort nun liebkoste und befeuchtete.

Er rutschte auf dem Lager ein Stück tiefer, schob nun mein Filzhemd hoch und entblößte meinen Bauch der kalten Nachtluft.

„Warte..." murmelte ich nun doch, als mich der nächste Zweifel überkam, doch Markus' Lippen, welche nun über meinen Bauch wanderten, entlockten mir nur ein gepresstes Zischen und ich drückte mich selbst zurück in das weiche Heu.

Markus war nicht auf meinen Einwand eingegangen. Stattdessen ließ er seine Zunge über meine Haut wandern, küsste die Stelle über meinen Nabel und wagte es nun das erste Mal, mit den Fingern meine Brust zu berühren.

Sanft strich er an den Rundungen entlang und ich stöhnte erneut auf und wand mich unter seinen Berührungen, bis er sich erneut streckte und das Hemd nun noch höher schob.

Erneut wollte ich etwas sagen, doch auch hier brachte mich sein Liebkosen zum schweigen. Ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Verlangen machte sich im Bereich meines Unterleibs bemerkbar.

Mir blieben die Worte regelrecht im Hals stecken, als ich seine rauen Barthaare an meinen empfindlichen Brustwarzen spürte, welche gleich darauf von seine feuchten Zunge freudig begrüßt wurden.

Erschrocken stöhnte ich so laut auf, dass er mir blitzschnell die Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Nicht so laut! Ich will nicht, dass Alexander hier reinspringt, weil er glaubt, dass du irgendwie Schmerzen hast!", flüsterte Markus lachend und ich seufzte.

Der Mann rollte sich von mir herunter und kam nun leise lachend neben mir zum Liegen.  
„Ich denke, dass ist auch jetzt genug. Du brauchst morgen in Hagenbusch einen klaren Verstand, und ohnehin sollten wir uns dafür etwas mehr Zeit lassen," sagte er und zog nun mein Hemd wieder hinab.

Ich glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Völlig entsetzt starrte ich in der Dunkelheit in seine Richtung.  
„Was? Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?", fragte ich und hörte ihn erneut lachen.  
„Doch. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so überfallen habe," meinte der Franke und ich rang nun mit der Fassung.

„Du willst jetzt hier einfach aufhören? Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich... ich... das geht jetzt nicht!", stammelte ich und Markus lachte nun noch lauter.  
„Natürlich geht das. Ich höre ja auch einfach auf, und ich bin schließlich ein Mann!"

„Ja, du bist ein Mann, aber wie oft hast du im vergangenen halben Jahr bei einer Frau gelegen? Bestimmt vier oder fünfmal! Ich habe seit über drei Jahren nichts tun können! Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach NICHTS tun!", sagte ich und setzte mich auf.

Markus zog mich leise lachend zurück.  
„Du bist stürmisch, dass muss ich dir lassen. Vielleicht hat der Fürst Recht und du bist wirklich ein wenig zu wild für mich," meinte er und ich keuchte entsetzt auf.

„Ich kann so unmöglich wieder schlafen!", meinte ich, doch Markus ließ sich zu nichts mehr überreden.  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht... und ich lag den Rest der Nacht wieder einmal wach.

„Warum bist du heute morgen denn so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Alexander zum dritten Mal.

Er trieb seinen Schecken an, damit er mit Yel mithalten konnte.  
Entnervt knurrte ich.

„Ich bin doch nicht schlecht gelaunt? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", grollte ich und Alexander schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Ja, weil du heute schon jeden von uns angeschrien hast! Selbst dem Fürst hast du keine brauchbare Antwort gegeben, als er dich fragte, was du wegen Santo zu tun gedenkst!"

„Ich habe ihm doch gesagt, dass ich es noch nicht weiß!", schrie ich nun und der Rothaarige zuckte zusammen.  
„He! Schrei mich doch nicht an! Man meint ja, du hattest gestern schlechten Beischlaf gehabt!", sagte er nun und grinste dann wissend, als mir sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten und ich so rot wurde, dass man meine Haut von dem Waffenrock nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.

„Aha, verstehe schon," meinte der Rothaarige und sein dämliches Grinsen verfolgte mich nun den Rest des Tages.

Ende Kapitel 27


End file.
